The Chance Of A Lifetime
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Stefanie and Shauna are the best of friends. Shauna pursued her dream of getting into the WWE, while Stef decided to stay as a fan. Shauna works alongside some of the greatest superstars ever, including Alex Riley. The Miz has become one of her best friends, along with Alex. What will happen when Alex and Shauna get paired together as a team?
1. First RAW

I'm backstage of the arena for Raw. I decided to get a ride with Beth and Nattie, since they're the only two divas that I'm friends with. We go to the Divas Locker Room and I drop my stuff off. My phone rings and I see that it's my best friend in the world, Stefanie.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Just getting ready to watch Raw. I miss watching it with you. How are things with the WWE going?"

"Oh just great. Don't know what I'm doing tonight, you know the WWE and telling us like 10 minutes or so before it happens."

"Oh yea. I would not be able to do that. How is everyone there? Are they nice?"

"For the most part. The only divas I'm friends with are Beth and Nattie."

"They do seem nice. It looks like fun, going out there every night, and the guys...wow! That is all I have to say haha."

"I know...we used to like drool over them together."

"Yes I know. Ted, Cena, Zack, Alex and The Miz. God you are lucky to be working with them!"

"I know right? I have yet to like tag team with any of them, which I would love to do."

"What would you do if you ever got to tag with Alex? I bet you would just die!"

"You know me all too well. I'd be dead...on the inside." I laugh.

"I do know you." She laughs as well. "Have you even talked to him yet?" She asks.

"Um...we've exchanged words yeah."

"Ohhhhh so when are you two going out?" She teases, laughing.

"We're far from that. I have yet to have a full fledged conversation with the guy."

"I am sure that you both will talk, I mean you had pretty much every guy here wanting to talk to you, so it's a matter of time before Alex comes to his senses."

"True...Ziggles has already tried hitting on me. Just ew."

"Yea, he just seems creepy." Stef shudders. "He needs to stay with that screechy, voiced bimbo."

"I know right? Zack saved me from that trainwreck. I am now a Broski..well Broskette." I laugh.

"Woo woo woo, you know it." Zack says as he walks by.

"Oh lucky! I wuold love to be a broskette! Tell Zack to take care and spike his hair for me!"

"Will do...when he comes back. He just turned the corner and out of sight."

"Alright, sounds like everyone is getting ready for the show." Stefanie comments, hearing more talking.

"Yeah...oh hey Alex." I say as I see him pass by.

"Hi Alex!" Stef shouts through the phone. "Go get him girl!" She whispers in the phone.

"I have all night...oh look there's Mike. He and I became like instant friends."

"Girl! Do not tell him that I am like in love with him!" She chuckles. "What is he like outside the WWE? I would love to know!"

"Oh he's the greatest person ever outside his character. A lot nicer...and sweeter."

"Awwwww, I told everyone, but did they believe me? Noooooo haha." She says with sarcasm, but laughs.

"Like he says, they only know The Miz...not Mike."

"Right, I only know Mike from the Real World, and the videos of him in LA. That is who I want to know, even though I do like The Miz in him too, very sexy haha. Do not tell him I told you that, I would be embarrassed."

"Don't worry, I won't. Secret is safe with me."

"That is why you are the best! I can not wait for you guys to come back here! We need to hang again!"

"I know! I think we're coming back in a few weeks. I can probably get you backstage before the show."

"Yay! And omg that would be soooo cool! I always wanted to see what goes on and see what they are really like! You rock!"

"Of course I do. But hey the show is about to start, hope you get to see me tonight."

"I will be going for you just like every week! good luck and miss you!"

"Miss you too, byeee."

"Byeeeee."

We both hang up and I put my phone away, before proceeding to walk around as I hear the Raw theme blast through the arena.

"Gonna be going off on a rant to the crowd tonight about how you should be WWE Champion?" I ask Mike after walking up to him.

"You know that. I am the most must see WWE champion in history and I deserve to have that title back!" Mike rants, unhappy.

"Poor you." I snicker, patting his shoulder.

"Hah, I am going to get that title back, I am the one that makes this show, everyone comes to see me." Mike says so confident.

"Uh huh...suuuure." I tease.

"You know it's true." Mike says, lightly pushing my shoulder.

"Do I now?" I grin.

"Yes you do, you know not to doubt me. What I say I'm going to do, I do it and it happens." Mike smirks.

"Like beating up Alex months ago? Ohh you have no idea how much I got mad at you for that. But ohhh he got you back every time." I snicker.

"Psh, he had it coming, but I had to do that and you know that. Not like you're dating him or anything." Mike says.

"Oh I know, but he was still a favorite."

"Well I'm sorry I did that, and I told you many times, but it was something I had to do. He is actually a good friend of mine still. Mike tries apologizing again, giving me the puppy eyes and sad face.

"It's okay, I know. Plus that mini feud was building, everyone saw it. It was bound to happen anyway. Something the fans wanted to see."

"It was, I did not want to do that to him. He is a really good guy and has talent, now he has the chance to show everyone what he has got."

"Right." I nod.

Then a stagehand motions to him.

"Well time for my rant."

Mike walks out as his theme plays and the crowd boos him. He struts tot he ring and does his poses before given his special mic and starting to do what he always does best. Then Alex comes up to me.

"So who were you on the phone with?"

"Oh just one of my friends."

"Is she a diva?" Alex asks.

"No, just a close friend from home, might bring her to a show when we go back to my hometown." I say smiling, but freaking out on the inside.

"So uh...what's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that you should probably get changed into your ring gear..."

"Why is that? I don't have a match scheduled." I ask, confused.

"They made a change to the matches tonight." Alex says with a wink.

"Oookay. I'll go get changed then, thanks for telling me."

"No problem. I will be seeing ya." Alex says as he watches me walk off to the locker room. 'She is really nice and sweet and she can wrestle' he thinks.

I walk into the locker room and start to get ready, and just in time because after I walked out of the locker room there was a stagehand ready to tell me I was all set to head to the curtain. My theme song plays and I walk down to the ring, slapping hands with fans and climb up on the ropes and point to the crowd. I step down and wait for the announcer to say who I am facing. I am shocked at what I heard.

"And her tag team partner..." Alex's music hits.

"From Washington DC...ALEXXXXXX RILEYYYYY!"

"Oh Stef must be freaking out right now." I say to myself as Alex makes his way down the ramp.

At home, Stefanie is watching Raw in her living room and then spits out her soda she just drank. "OMG! She gets to tag with Alex! I told her it would happen." She screams jumping up and down freaking out. "She must be going crazy!" She says.

Back at Raw, Alex makes his way into the ring and does all his poses and our opponents are announced.

"Making their way to the ring the team of Alicia Fox and Michael McGillicutty.

"Odd pairing." I mutter to Alex.

"Yeah it is, easy win. You can take her, I know you can." Alex adds, whispering to me.

"And you can take Mr. Bland and Boring himself." I laugh.

"Oh it's all going A-Ry tonight." Alex smiles cheesily. "Just don't take dancing lessons from her." Alex adds, laughing.

"Never in a million years."

"Good. You are great just the way you are."

"So are you."

Alex grins and we both decide that he will starts the match off against McGillicutty. They start by locking up and Alex pushes McGillicutty into the ropes for a three count. After Alex backs up, McGillicutty takes a cheap shot and starts to take control of the match, knocking Alex down every chance he gets. I'm urging Alex to get up and cheer for him, trying to get the crowd pumped up as I have my hand out ready for a tag, and Alex tries to tag me but McGillicutty tries to do a roll up on Alex but Alex kicks out on two. I sigh in relief and jump up and down on the apron to get Alex going again. Alex gets up quickly and hits a couple clotheslines on McGillicutty before hitting him with his signature spinebuster, followed by his signature Impaler DDT. He gets fired up like always and then he looks over at me, pointing to me and the crowd goes crazy. He tags me in and we double team McGillicutty before Alex gets out to stand on the outside of the ropes. McGillicutty gets over to his corner and Alicia comes in because of the mixed tag team rules. We stare each other down as we circle each other. We lock up and then I get her in a headlock, increasing gets up however and moves backwards, against the ropes, before making me let go and bouncing off the ropes. She goes to kick me but I duck and when I come back again, I drop kick her. I keep doing it as she keeps getting up, and she gets up again in a hurry and looks kind of mad. I don't care and I continue the beat down on her before she counters and take control of the match. I can hear Alex encouraging me to get up from the mat. I turn to see him reaching his hand out for the tag, because he knows that I'm struggling to stay in the match.

Alicia comes over and grabs my feet after pulling me away from Alex and the tag, but I pull my legs back and push her away, scrambling over to Alex and tagging him in quickly. And again because of tag team rules, McGillicutty comes in but only to be met with a hard clothesline by Alex as I roll outside the ring to regain my power. He hits the spinebuster and the DDT again before going for his finisher. That's when I see Alicia coming in so I quickly get in and take her down and we roll outside the ring, so she cant interfere. This allows Alex to hit his finisher and pin McGillicutty for the win. Alex and I are announced the winners and without thinking after I slide back into the ring, I literally jump and hug him.

Alex looks at me and then we both head backstage. Alex looks at me.

"What was that for?" He asks, a slight smile on his face.

I'm embarrassed and try to cover it up. "Oh, I was just excited that we won." I lie. "Did it without thinking...but yeah..."

"That's okay." Alex adds. "Are you busy after the show?" He adds.

"Not really." I reply. "Do you want to go out to a club or something?" Alex asks, stuttering a bit.

"Sure I would love to. I just have to change." I blush and head to the locker room.

That's when I call Stefanie...to tell her what just happened.

"Are you serious?" She exclaims, happy for me.

"Yeah, I don't know but I think he might like me." I say, uncertain.

"Well go out and do what you do best and get your man." She encourages me.

"Well thank god I always carry a dress around with me. Otherwise I would have to stop back at the hotel."

"Yeah, you are always prepared and it is a good thing. Who else is going with you?" She comments, curious.

"Oh, I don't know actually."

"I bet everyone is going to be there, or maybe Alex will take you somewhere different. Knowing him, he might. He is a sneaky one haha. I know you would love that...just you and him alone hehe."

"Yeah but it's not a date. It can't be."

"You never know, it could be. Did he say exactly where you guys were going?"

"No not really. He just asked me if I wanted to go out to a club or something after the show."

"Well that was nice of him, I am sure he is going to show you a good time, or the other way around haha." She jokes, laughing.

"Yeah...well I should really be getting changed out of my ring gear now."

"Alright girl! Go get yourself looking hot for that fine hunk of a man and have fun for me."

"I will." I laugh. "Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later!" She says.

I walk into the locker room to get ready for my amazing night out, as I smile going into my bag to get my things ready. It doesn't take me all that long to get ready. Once I am, I leave my stuff behind to walk around backstage. When I leave the locker room, I look over and see Mike.

"Jeez...don't scare me like that Mike." I say, after jumping slightly.

"That is what I do best. So where are you going looking nice?" He asks.

"Alex asked if I wanted to go to a club or something after the show so I said yes. Just waiting for him to get ready so we can go." I say, trying not to blush.

"So you are dating him huh?"

"What? Nooo."

"But you are going on a date with him, right?" Mike presses.

"No, I barely even talked to him, we just had a tag match and that's how we started talking. Really it's nothing, just friends hanging out, that's all."

"...really?"

"Yes Mike, REALLY! Just because two people hang out, does not mea they are dating!" I state.

"Well then, how about I come along and see if it is a 'date'?"

"Do what you please. But you'll come to find out that it's not a date."

"Keep telling yourself that." He smirks, just as Alex walks up.

"Ready?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, and Mike here wants to come if that's alright with you." I nod, glaring over at Mike who is smirking the whole time.

"Sure." Alex says, a bit disappointed.

"But he's gonna get there on his own...aren't you Mike?" I say, giving him a look.

"Yeah, might find some hot girls there." Mike says grinning.

"Alright then, shall we?" Alex asks.

"Just gotta get my things." I say, opening the locker room door real quick and reaching around the doorway and grabbing my bag.

"Now I'm all set."

"Ok, let's head out." Alex says as he and Mike follow me out to the car and we make our way to the club,,,,minus Mike. We walk in and find a seat.

"Thought we were waiting until after the show?"

"Figured it'd be too crowded with everyone from the show afterwards." Alex replies.

"That's a good idea. Stay until it gets too crowded." I say.

"Looks like Mike found someone already." Alex chuckles, motioning to Mike who is dancing with some blonde girl.

"Looks like it." I laugh.

"Want to go dance?" Alex asks, offering his hand to me.

"Um...sure." I nod, taking his hand.

I smile slightly, getting butterflies as we both make our way to the dance floor. A song comes on that we know and we start sing and dance along to it. At times, I'm hesitant to dance along to songs that are played after at first, but then I just let go and have fun. After I get the feel for the place and the songs they are playing, I start to have a really good time and act like I do with my friends from home. I do look over at Mike who's still dancing with the blonde girl, and he motions for me to dance with Alex the way he and the girl are dancing...close together. I shake my head and mouth 'no'. He mouths 'come on' and shoos his hand for me to dance closer to him. I turn my attention to Alex who was just looking at me and I hope he did not see what Mike was telling me to do.

"You alright?" Alex asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, would you like to take a break and have a drink?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

We head over to the table and Alex goes to the bar to get us both drinks. He comes back and hands me my drink.

"Thanks." I smile and sip my drink.

"I just have to say that you look amazing." Alex compliments.

"Thank you." I blush. "You don't look bad yourself." I add.

"Although I already knew that back when you were with Mike and wore all the nice clothes...before the suits." I continue. "Even though the suits are nice now."

"Really? I did not know that." Alex raises his brow.

"Yeah...I've been watching you and I've been a fan since NXT."

"That is something I did not know about you." Alex grins. "That could explain the hug after the match then."

"Yeah...but I was really happy that we won. We work well together, I've noticed that tonight."

"We do work well together. Hopefully we will get to do more in the coming weeks."

"Hopefully." I nod. "And the writers are unpredicatble so maybe a little storyline will be made. You know them and their crazy ideas."

"Do I ever. A storyline would be nice though. Would love to work with you again." Alex smiles.

"Me too. I've wanted to get into the WWE for a while and every since I saw you and watched you ever since NXT, I've wanted to work with you."

"That is an honor, thank you." Alex blushes a bit.

"You're welcome. You know I miss your heel character. You played it so well."

"I did, didn't I, haha. Learned it all from Mike." Alex says.

"Maybe that's why people called you twins and everything. You both were the same kind of heel character. I miss the varsity vest by the way, it's still my favorite."

"I know, everyone thought he was my brother all the time and we had to tell them no and I miss being a villain, it was fun." Alex explains.

"Of course. And what happened to wearing the jeans every Monday Night? Not that I don't like the suits now, because I do..."

"So you like the jeans look? I'll keep that in mind." Alex raises a brow and smirks.

"Good to know." I laugh.

Just then Mike walks over. "It's getting crazy in here! Too crazy for me! I'm losing all the girls!" Mike pouts, a bit annoyed.

"Awww, not Mr. Chick Magnet tonight?" I tease.

"It's the NY girls, they just do not get it." Mike scoffs. "Let's hit a better club!" Mike suggests.

"I think we're good, but you can go by yourself."

"Yeah, I'm out of here!" Mike states. "Enjoy your date." He whispers to me.

Before I could even respond to him, he walks away from the table and leaves.

"It's not a date." I grumble under my breath.

"What?" Alex asks.

"Nothing. Want to go dance some more?" I ask.

"Sure." Alex nods, getting up and following me.

And this time without thinking, we end up dancing closer than last time. We both get lost in the songs and are having too much fun dancing with each other to even notice how close we're dancing or what time it even is. When I want to go back to the table for another break, I suddenly realize how close we are dancing and kind of panic, but slowly inch myself away and not so close. Alex takes notice and chuckles and I motion to him that I want to go sit and have a break. He then follows me back to the table and we both sit and take a sip of our drinks.

"I'm actually having fun tonight. Believe it or not, I actually don't go out too much lately."

"Glad you're having fun. And why has a pretty girl like you not been out for a while?"

"No motivation I guess."

"Well now you have the motivation." Alex grins, pointing to himself.

"So whenever I want to go out somewhere after a show or something I come find you?" I laugh.

"Sure, I'm always up for having a good time, that is if you don't mind."

"Oh of course not."

"Good. Shall we go dancing before the night gets away from us?" Alex suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Alex offers his hand to me again which I take and we both head out to the dance floor for the last time of the night. We stay out on the floor until we see a lot of the other superstars and divas show up and the place starts to get crowded. I motion Alex to lean down.

"Wanna get out of here and maybe go get something to eat?" I suggest.

"Yeah, sure." He nods.

We make our way off the floor and out of the club and to the car.

"So where should eat?" I ask.

"I know this cafe down the road, if you would like that." Alex says, starting the car up.

"Sure, any place is good."

"Alright." Alex responds and drives to the cafe, and finds a spot to park.

He gets out and opens my door for me. I smile and thank him, before we head inside and we find a table to sit at.

"So many choices." Alex chuckles.

"I know, see anything you might like?" I ask him.

"Hmmm, I think I'll get whatever you're getting."

"Well I'm getting a vanilla iced coffee and a a chocolate chip muffin." I say.

"That sounds good...Im definitely getting the same."

I just smile and tell the waitress what we want when she walks oer.

"Ordering for the guy?" Alex says.

"Well I just thought.." I start.

Alex puts his hand on mine.

"I don't mind." He smiles.

I look down at his hand on mine, before looking at him. Then I look away in hopes of hiding whatever blush was starting to show on my face. Soon our order comes and we both talk and get to know each other some more. I start to yawn but try to hide it.

"I saw that." Alex says.

"Saw what?"

"I think that someone is getting tired. Do you want to head to the hotel?" Alex asks out of concern.

"Maybe after I finish the iced coffee."

"If you say so." Alex smiles and sits there watching me drink my coffee.

"Although this is coffee and it may keep me up all night."

"Party at the hotel then? We can invite Zack and see if Nattie and Beth can come, or it can be just us?" Alex suggests.

"For Zack to join, it'd have to be a tanning party. But don't we have a flight to catch early in the morning?"

"That's right. Maybe we can get breakfast before we head out?"

"We can try, yeah."

"Great. Sounds good." Alex smiles.

"I suppose we can head back now."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

We both get up and head back out to the car and head back to the hotel. The drive was fairly quiet except for the radio. When we get to the hotel, Alex walks me to my room.

"I had a great time tonight." Alex says.

"I did too."

"We should do it again. You are fun to hang out with." Alex says, before surprising me with kissing my cheek.

All I can do is smile, despite the even worse butterflies in my stomach than earlier tonight.

"Well we should get to bed. I will see you in the morning?" I ask.

"Of course." He nods.

We both say goodnight and I walk in my room and shut the door, putting my back to it and mouthing 'omg', before getting my things for bed.


	2. Live Event

I wake up the next morning, having only got about 5 hours of sleep, after spending almost all night at the club the night before. After hesitating to get out of bed, I finally do since I just remembered that Alex and I were getting breakfast before getting on the plane to the next city. I go into my bag and get out the clothes for the day. I pick black, straight leg jeans, a light purple halter top, and black heels to match. I go in the bathroom and do my make up to match as well when there's a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I say as I finish my make up real quick, before heading out into the room and opening the door.

I open the door to find Alex there.

"Hey, are you ready to head out or do you need more time?"

"Well I do have a few more things to pack up, other than that I'm good."

"Alright. Need help with anything?" Alex offers.

"Uh yeah, I could use some help with packing my things up."

Alex walks in and I tell him what he can pack.

"Are you excited about the signing you have later?"

"Not really. I mean I am because of the fans, but I'm not at the same time because of who I have to sit there with."

"Who do you have to share it with?"

"Someone you have a history with while you were down in FCW...Wade."

"That cheeky monkey? I can not stand him! Watch out for him, he's a dog!" Alex warns, not happy.

"Wish I could be there." He mumbles.

"Yeah...can't control these things. You get put with other people whether you love them or hate them." I shrug.

"That's true, but Wade is just..." Alex trails off cringing.

"He better watch himself, that's all I have to say."

I clearly hear that but just shake it off as I finish up the packing. After I get all the things packed, I turn to Alex.

"All set." I tell him.

"Alright, let's go to breakfast then."

"Sounds good to me." I replay and walk out and down the hall with Alex.

That's when we see Mike waiting for the elevator too.

"Hi Mike!" I say walking to him.

"Hey, how was your night after I left last night?" He asks.

"It was good, danced a bit then went to eat." I say.

"Really now? Is that all?" Mike asks, teasing me a bit.

"That's it." I say.

"Hmm, I find that hard to believe."

"What do you mean Mike?" Alex asks, and I glare at Mike.

"Nothing, just messing with her is all." Mike says, and when Alex turns around I smack Mike on the arm.

That's when the elevator dings and the doors open, and we walk in. Mike keeps looking from me to Alex and nodding. I roll my eyes.

"You got plans today?" He asks.

"Yeah, we're going to eat before the flight." Alex says.

"Good, I'm starving." Mike adds, inviting himself.

"Um Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"We planned to go to breakfast ourselves...as in the two of us."

"Psh, I see how it is." Mike acts insulted.

"Maybe next time." I say.

"Yeah whatever."

"Fine Mike, be that way." I snap.

The elevator dings and we exit into the lobby and head out to Alex's car, putting my bags in the trunk.

"You know I was only kidding back there." Mike says before he even decides to go to his car.

"Yeah Mike, I know." I laugh and shake my head.

"I'll see you at the gym or the arena okay?" I add.

"Yeah, see you then." Mike says, getting in his car.

"Shall we go eat now?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, let's go." I nod.

We both get in and Alex drives to iHop.

"Oh I love this place!" I smile as he parks the car.

"That's good." He smiles too.

We both get out and walk in and are seated quickly.

"What are you having?" Alex asks.

"Hmm, that depends...what are you having?"

"I was thinking about some strawberry stuffed French Toast."

"No way, that's my favorite."

"Really? I get that all the time when I come here."

"Yeah like no joke. It's indeed my favorite."

"So are you getting that too?"

"Uh duh." I laugh.

The waiter comes over and this time Alex orders for the both of us.

"So the show should be fun tonight, even though we have no idea what we're doing yet."

"Yeah it should, always a good time in Tampa, great to be home too."

"At least the flight won't be too long to get down there."

"No, more time to hit the gym then relax after."

"Before we have to be at the arena."

"Yeah, of course."

The waiter comes back with our food and we eat and talk occasionally. Being the gentlemen that he is, after we're finished, he pays the bill and the next stop is the airport.

"Thank you for breakfast." I say as we get to the car.

"No problem. Anytime." Alex smiles as the both of us get in the car and head to the airport.

As soon as we get there, we grab our things and make it to our gate.

"Just in time." I say, plopping down in my seat.

"Yes we did." Alex laughs.

"Where is your seat?" I ask.

"A few rows back." Alex says.

"Alright, well see you when we land in Tampa."

Alex nods and heads for his seat. I was sitting next to Alicia, so I put my headphones in and turned on my iPod, not wanting to be bothered by her. The song that had started playing was _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri from the _Breaking Dawn Part 1 _soundtrack. Before I knew it, I was dozing off before falling completely asleep. A few hours later, someone was nudging me awake. I open my eyes to see Alex.

"We landed." He whispers.

"Thanks, did not know I was that tired." I yawn stretching.

"It's plane rides, they're boring."

"I know that, and so was the person I was next to." I scrunch up my nose.

"...Rihanna wannabe..." I scoff.

"Oh, now I see why." Alex laughs as we both head off the plane.

We do the usual routine in the airport of grabbing our things from the claim, and then heading out to a waiting rental car.

"So are you staying at the hotel?" I ask as we both get in the car.

"No, at my place." Alex says, starting the car.

"That's nice." I say, a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, gets lonely sometimes. But I'm not gonna be there long because of the gym and then going to the arena."

"True, when did you plan on going? I was just dropping my stuff off and then was going to head there, well before my signing.

"Probably like in a few hours."

"Ok, so I will see you at the show later on then."

"Of course. Just gonna head to my place so you can take the car. Have my own car at home I can drive later."

"Alright thanks."

He nods and we soon pull up to his place. I get out to help him get his things out of the trunk.

"You don't have to." Alex says.

"Oh I don't mind at all, least I can do after you bought breakfast." I smile.

After grabbing his things out of the trunk, he shuts it and then hands me the keys.

"See you at the arena."

"See you there." I say and get in the car and drive to the hotel everyone is staying at.

I park as soon as I get there and get my things out of the trunk. While I'm at it, I decide to give Stefanie a call.

"Hey girl! How did the club go?"

"Pretty good. Mike came with us. He wanted to see if it was a date or not."

"Oh jeez, he sounds like a trip! Well was it? Details girl!"

"I don't know, we danced...talked, he bought me a drink..."

"Awwww he is totally into you girl! I saw how he looked at you during your match!"

"I wasn't paying attention really. I was just shocked to see that he was my tag team partner."

"I bet you were! When I heard about it, I said you would freak if Alex was your partner and I had a feeling he was going to be!"

"Yeah...and then after the club we went and got something to eat."

"Awww sounds like a great night."

"And then when we got back to the hotel, he walked me to my room and...I was so not expecting this but he kind of...kissed me on the cheek."

"Awwwww he is such a sweet guy! What did he say after? What did you do?"

"We both said good night to each other before going into our rooms."

"Girl! You better stay after that! He sounds like a sweetheart and a charmer, total keeper."

"Oh he is, but sadly I won't be seeing him much today. I got a signing with...Wade, then I got to go to the gym and the only time I'll see Alex is at the arena."

"Ewwww that cheeky monkey? I pity you, and man, that really stinks that you will not get to see him today...but you will later."

"Well after the show tonight I won't. He's not staying at the hotel, he's staying at his place."

"Maybe he will invite you back to stay with him...who are you rooming with?"

"I don't know right now, just got to the hotel."

"Hope it's not anyone annoying or irritating."

"That's like almost the whole diva roster...besides Nattie and Beth..and Tamina."

"True, hope you get Nattie or Beth."

"So do I."

"What time is your signing?"

"Noon."

"Soon in a few hours then. Just enough time to work out."

"Yeah, if I don't fall asleep in my room."

"Don't do that! Call Alex! I am sure he will keep you up, or an iced coffee, they always help you."

"I would call him, but he never gave me his number."

"Ask Mike, I'm sure he has it, or you could hang out with Mike."

"We'll see."

"Alright."

"But I was a little disappointed when Alex said he was staying at his place. I won't see him around."

"Awww I'm sure that you will see him, maybe he will go to the gym early to see you."

"We can only hope."

"I'm sure, I'm usually right."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna get settled in, I shall call you later."

"Alright, talk to you soon."

We both say bye and then I head inside, getting my key card and heading up to my room. I get in the elevator and go up to my floor and pray I got a decent room mate. I open the door to find Alicia.

"Great." I mumble to myself.

"Nice to see you again too." Alicia says sarcastically.

I just give her a nod before putting my things by my bed and putting a gym bag together. Going as quick as I can, I get my things and leave the room. I get to the elevator and go down to the lobby, leaving for the gym. I get to the gym and start slow on the treadmill and put in my headphones. I'm walking for a bit when I look up and are surprised at who I see.

"She was right...how is she always right?" I say to myself about Stefanie.

Then Alex walks over to me.

"Fancy seeing you here." He winks.

"Hey..." I trail off, taking out my head phones.

"...thought you were coming later."

"I was, but I got bored so I thought I would come here to pass the time." Alex says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aww miss me already?" I laugh.

"Well, you are fun to hang out with and I do like talking to you."

"How will you ever survive in that house of yours alone?" I joke.

"I have no idea, it does get lonely at times." Alex says. "So who are you rooming with?"

"Ugh...Alicia." I make a face.

"That sucks. She is hard to get along with." Alex says. "Well...ummm...if you don't want to room with her I...I have an extra room you can use." Alex suggests.

"Really? Well that would be better than rooming with her."

"Great." Alex smiles. "You remember where I live right? Just get your things and come over after your signing."

"Yeah sure, thanks." I nod.

"No problem. I'm going to go work out some. I'll catch you later." Alex says, walking to the weight room.

"She was right again." I mumble to myself, before putting my headphones back in.

I walk on the treadmill for about 20 more minutes before moving on to the equipment. I decide to end the gym trip with the punching bag, so I wrap my hands up and work on that. I do that for a good ten minutes and then go in the locker room and get a shower and change for my signing.

"Ugh...two hours of sitting next to the cheeky monkey." I grumble.

I get into my car and arrive at the signing a short time later. I walked in and saw Wade already there. I sigh and roll my eyes, before walking over and taking the seat next to him.

"Well 'ello there love." Wade smirks at me.

"Wade." I acknowledge, not looking at him.

"Well, aren't we in a mood today." Wade says sarcastically.

"Just tired...late night last night."

"Ah, I see." Wade says, trying to hint at something.

"Well put on a smile, it's time."

The fans start making their way over and we smile and talk to them while we autograph things for them.

"You are my favorite!" One small fan says.

"Thank you." Wade smiles.

"Sorry I meant Shauna, she's the best!" The little boy says, making Wade mad but hiding.

"Aww thank you." I smile.

The kid walks away and I sign a few more autographs and take pictures with a few fans. Before I know it, the 2 hours went by fast and everyone was gone.

"Well that was painless. What are you doing after?" Wade asks slyly.

"I'm actually going back to the hotel to get my things. Then I'm heading over to Alex's house."

Wade looks disgusted. "Him? Why? You can come stay with me." He grins, moving closer to me.

"In your hotel room? Sorry he beat you to it. He offered since I don't want to room with Alicia."

"Whatever, he's no good, you will see that. I am much better than him." Wade scoffs.

"Uh huh, sure. Now if you excuse me, I must be going."

"Whatever, have fun with him." Wade says with sarcasm and walks off.

I shake my head and go out to my car, heading to the hotel and then Alex's place. I pull up to Alex's place and shut the car off. I take a deep breath before getting out and walking up the stairs and knocking on the door waiting for Alex to answer. Eventually the door does open and Alex greets me. He offers to help with my things and we head inside.

"Glad you made it. How was the signing?" Alex asks as he leads me to the guest bedroom.

"He tried hitting on me." I say, making a face of disgust.

"The nerve of him. He has no class." Alex shakes his head.

"I know. He asked me what I was doing after the signing was over. I told him exactly what I was doing. Then he said I should go stay with him in his hotel room instead. Then he said that he's better than you. Psh right."

"Him better than me? I doubt that." Alex chuckles. "You made a good choice, he probably just wanted some."

"Probably. Ugh." I shudder.

"That's over now, are you hungry?"

"Oh my god yes. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Ok, we can order in or go out. Your choice."

"I think ordering in is better. I haven't relaxed once since getting off the plane today. I want to at least relax a bit before we head to the arena."

"Sounds like a plan. You can take a nap and I can wake you when the food gets here if you want." He suggests.

"Hmm, yeah that seems like a good idea."

"Alright." He says and I head into the room and change into shorts and a tank and lay down.

It doesn't take me long to pass out, and when I do time just flies by. Because I felt myself being shaken lightly.

"Shauna wake up. The food is here." Alex whispers as he gently shakes me awake.

"...be there...in a minute..."

"Okay, take your time." He says, then leaves, giving me the time to wake up.

After sitting up and stretching, I make my way out of the bedroom and finding the kitchen where he is.

"Hello sunshine." Alex laughs. "I got Chinese, if that's okay with you."

"Oh yeah it's fine."

He grabs me a plate and fork so I can get what I would like.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got a few things."

"This is perfect, don't worry."

"I'm glad." Alex smiles and both of us sit down and eat, Alex glancing at me every so often.

When we finish, we clean everything up, putting leftovers in the fridge.

"And look at that, just enough time to get ready and head to the arena and hang around until the show tonight."

"We're just that good." Alex says and we both laugh.

We both get our things after I change first and head out to his car, driving to the arena. Since I had plenty of time after getting to the arena, I dropped off my things in the locker room, then decide to call Stefanie and give her an update.

"Shauna!" She enthusiastically says.

"Heyy, just thought I'd call you and give you an update on what's happened today."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me! I want to know everything!" She anxiously says, rambling.

"Well first of all, you were right about the gym..."

"See! I told you! He could not go without seeing you!" She gloats.

"And at the signing, Wade tried hitting on me."

"Ewwwww! He is just creepy." She makes a face.

"And...you were right about Alex's place. I told him at the gym I was rooming with Alicia so..."

"You are staying with him now? I knew it! He is so into you!"

"He's just being nice."

"That's true too. He seems like a nice guy too, what's he like?"

"Well he's like Mike, funny, nice, caring, sweet. I think he's like protective or something. When I told him about Wade being with me at the signing, he acted weird."

"He could be. They do have a history though, and Alex never really liked him. And that is sweet, don't really know Mike but that is good they're the same."

"But if Alex liked me, don't you think he would've told me by now?"

"Maybe he's scared or shy...he might think it's too soon and doesn't want you to feel awkward around him."

"True..."

"That is unless you two get put into a storyline together. You could get closer to each other." Stef points out.

"That may not happen for some time though. We will have to wait and see I guess." I say.

"I have a feeling you will be."

"You may be right. You were right about the gym and him inviting me to stay with him."

"I'm just that good."

"You seem to be." I laugh.

"Wish you were here though, it's gonna be a few hours before showtime." I add.

"Wish I was there too, we could have so much fun!" Stef says, a little bit sad.

"I know, you could meet Mike."

"That would be amazing. I would love that! You talk so much about him and Alex, I can not wait to meet them."

"I know. Just a couple more weeks. Mark it on your calendar."

"Doing it now! It's going to be great to see you again!"

"I know right? I can't wait."

"Just wish you would be able to stay longer. Been a long time since we hung out. I miss those days."

"I do too. But hey I'll come back when we have one of those rare few days off."

"That would be so great! Just like old times." She laughs.

"Exactly. And then when I can...come back for the holidays."

"It really stinks. I wish I went with you to wrestling school, then we could both be there."

"I know. But hey now you can get free tickets to shows, backstage access, everything. It pays to know someone in the business."

"That it does, meet all the stars and divas and see how things go. Can't wait!"

"Speaking of, your ticket should be coming in the mail soon."

"Really? I'm going to check now!" She says running out to get the mail.

I laugh to myself as I wait.

"Man! Not yet. Hopefully tomorrow." She sighs.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. I promise."

"I know but I want it now!" She whines.

"Patience."

"You know that word is not in my vocabulary." She laughs.

"Yes, I know." I laugh too.

"They need to get here!" She whines. "But how are things there now?"

"Calm for now...I think because everyone's just starting to get here."

"Ah, so have you talked to Mike lately?" She asks being nosey.

"Not since this morning."

"Awww. Tell him I said hi." She says. "Who are you facing tonight?"

"Don't know yet."

"Well that sucks. You would think they would let you prepare."

"I'm always prepared, I've watched all the divas enough to know their moves and tricks."

"Good! You will beat whoever you face, you are the best!"

"And that's why you're my best friend. Best supporter ever."

"You know it, I always knew you could do it!"

"Of course. Boy has it been a long day."

"I bet. You did a lot and all right after your flight too right?"

"Yes, I'll definitely crash tonight."

"I bet, if Alex doesn't keep you awake." She teases.

"Oh stop, how would he keep me awake?"

"Oh I don't know." She says teasingly. "Guys have their ways. " She jokes. "Just playing, maybe by talking to you?"

"Who knows, I guess I'll find out."

"I'm sure you will."

"Well I'm gonna let you go, I'm sure I'll find something to pass the time here."

"Alright, talk to you soon." She says and we both hang up.

Then I put my phone into my pocket and leave the locker room. When I walk out I bump into Mike.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey Mike." I reply.

"So...look, I'm sorry about teasing you the other night."

"Oh it's okay, friends do that, no big deal."

"Alright, good. I would not want you to be mad at me." Mike smiles, going to hug me.

"Oh, I could never be mad at you."

"That makes me feel much better."

"You were worried?"

"Actually I was. You are the only diva that I'm actually friends with and you don't annoy me like the others do."

"Well don't I feel special."

"You should."

"Well you don't have to worry about anything."

"Good. I was heading to catering, would you like to come?" Mike offers.

"Sure, anything to pass the time until the show starts."

"After you." Mike says, motioning for me to go first, then we both head to catering.

"So before I forget, my friend Stefanie who I was just on the phone with says hi."

"Well next time you talk to her I say hello. Wll I get to meet this friend of yours?"

"When we go back to my hometown in a couple weeks, yes. She's super excited."

"I'm guessing she's a fan then huh?"

"Oh yeah, big fan...like me."

"Should be interesting then. Is she like you at all?"

"Well...yeah. Even though she stayed the fan and I became the wrestler."

"Well if that's what she wants. I'm sure she's is happy for me though."

"Oh she is. She keeps asking me what everyone's like and all that."

"You should bring her back before a show so she can see."

"Already ahead of you on that. Planning on it in a couple weeks."

"How nice of you. If she's like you, I can't wait to meet her."

"I'll be sure to tell her that, next time I talk to her."

"When will that be?"

"Probably after the show or before I go to bed tonight."

"Oh alright. By the way, are you still at the hotel? I mean I saw you leave with all your things earlier."

"Oh yeah...um...no..."

"So where are you staying then?" He asks me.

"Um...Alex offered to let me stay at his place since I didn't like rooming with Alicia..."

"Well that was nice of him, and yeah I can't stand her myself."

"Yeah...so that's where I'm staying."

"Well that's cool. So are you two...?"

"Are we what?"

"Together yet?"

"You're never gonna let that go are you?"

"No I'm not, you know me too well."

"That I do, and no we're not together yet."

"What's taking you so long? You have been wanting to for months."

"And how do you know that?"

"The way you look at him, and I heard what you told your friend on the phone before."

"Eavesdropping Mike? Really?"

"No, I just happened to be walking by and could not help myself. You know me." He shrugs.

"Right...I don't know." I sigh.

"You're secret is safe with me, don't worry."

"Oh I know I can trust you."

"You always can. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yup, as ready as I'll ever be."

"Well that's good. I'm sure you'll do awesome!"

"Of course."

"Any idea who you're facing?"

"Nope, not a clue."

"They need to give you a storyline already."

"I know right?"

"We need to fix that."

"It could happen. Could be tonight...few days from now. We'll see."

"Yeah, you are too talented to be pulled around."

Then suddenly Alex comes to catering where Mike and I are, looking for me.

"There you are."

"Oh hi."

"You need to come with me. Uh Vince is here and he wants to talk to the both of us."

"Oookay." I say, a bit wary.

"It's nothing bad, don't worry."

"Okay, that makes me feel much better." I sigh in relief.

"I think I know what it is. Go." Mike says to me.

"Alright." I say and walk nervously but anxiously with Alex to see Vince.

"You have nothing to worry about, this is a good thing."

"I know but I'm nervous about what it may involved and I'm anxious to find out."

"Understandable." He nods.

Then we finally find Vince.

"Come in my office." Vince says, motioning to us both to his office.

We both walk in and have a seat in front of his desk.

"So why did you want to see us?" Alex asks.

"Well simply because I'm thinking about putting you two in a storyline together."

"Oh wow, well that's interesting." I look from Vince to Alex.

"Yeah, see since neither of you are in any active storylines, I figured Raw could use something new. Especially since seeing how well you two worked together on Raw last night."

"That sounds like an idea. What do you have in mind?" Alex speaks up.

"Well to start out, it's gonna be the typical valet storyline. You'll accompany her to her matches and she'll accompany you to yours."

"Sounds good. I can do that." I say.

"And we'll go with that for a while, see what the fans think, and if they want something more, we'll take the storyline further. Possibly a romance storyline since we haven't had one of those in a while."

"Yes, give the fans what they want. I wouldn't mind either way."

"I agree." I nod.

"Good. Your storyline will start tonight. You're both in matches. Alex you're facing Jack Swagger, and Shauna you're facing Eve."

"Alright. That sounds good to me." Alex says.

"Me too." I nod.

We both walk out of Vince's office and start walking down the hall.

"I guess I was right about a storyline starting tonight." I comment.

"You knew about it?" Alex asks, a bit shocked.

"No, Mike said something about me needing a storyline. I said we'll see when it happens, tonight, tomorrow, a few days from now. I guessed."

"Well you're just that good."

"I so can't wait to face Eve. I still hate her for slapping you across the face last year."

"I know, if I could have, I would have slapped her back."

"But you're a guy, and you can't hit girls I know. God I wish I was around at the time, I would so take her down right then and there. She made me so angry."

"Could have used you back then too. But I have you now."

"True. Better late than never."

"You're right. I think we should get ready though."

"Right." I nod.

We both head off and get ready to head out. As I'm heading into the locker room, Eve's heading out, and I just give her a look.

"If only you knew what was coming." I grumble.

I head in and get changed into my attire. Once I'm all set, I leave and head to Alex's locker room and wait for him. Once he's ready, he walks out to me. An attendant comes up to us, telling Alex that he's opening the show, and we follow him to the curtain to wait. As we're waitng, I hear Vickie's voice.

"I swear if she does anything, I'm taking her out." I say.

"Go for it." Alex chuckles.

"Dolph too. I'm sick of them cheating." I add.

"Have at it. That's why you're out there."

"I got your back...always." I smile.

"Glad to know that." Alex smiles in return.

Then they play his music and he offers his arm to me. I take it and we head out first. The fans go crazy seeing me and Alex together again and I slap hands as Alex poses on the ropes. After he's done, he leans against the ropes as he waits for his music to fade. When it does, Swaggers starts and he walks out with Vickie and Dolph like always.

"Ugh." I say disgusted as they make their way down to the ring.

When Swagger gets into the ring, he does his running around like always before jumping around and getting ready for the match as his music fades.

"What a loser." Alex whispers to me before the ref rings the bell and I step out. They lock up and fight for power, until Alex pushes Swagger into one of the corners. That's when the ref starts counting to 5 and he lets go at 3, backing up a bit before hitting Swagger with a cheap shot to the face.

"Come on ref!" Vickie yells as clap and cheer for Alex.

"You got him Alex!" I cheer as Vickie glares at me.

I look over at Vickie and wave mockingly at her. She starts to walk over when Dolph stops her and I taunt her a bit. I laugh it off as I go back to my spot outside the ring, paying attention to Alex in the match. Alex has the upperhand until Swagger power bombs him. Vickie is laughing and Swagger goes for the pin on Alex.

"No! Kick out!" I yell, and he does.

Vickie is yelling at the ref and so is Swagger when Alex comes up behind Swagger, surprising him. He hits him across the back, making him stumble forwards. He turns around and goes to hit Alex, but Alex ducks and when Swagger comes running back, Alex flips him over with one arm. I cheer for Alex.

"You got him!"

Alex helps Swagger get up and then picks him up and drops him again on his back. That's when he gets fired up and goes for his signature move the A-Bomb, pretending to throw a grenade up in the air and catching it, his fists making contact with Swagger's face.

"You got him! Go for it!" I yell to Alex.

Alex backs up, waiting for Swagger to get up so he can give him his finisher. That's when Vickie climbs up onto the side of the ring.

"Oh hell no." I growl, storming over.

Dolph stops me as I get close and he tries distracting me by flirting. I laugh slightly and reach out, slapping him across the face. Then I get to Vickie and grab her by her feet, dropping her face first off the side of the ring.

"That's what you get! Now stay out of it!"

I turn just in time to see Alex get Swagger on his shoulders and he delivers his finisher, covering Swagger for the pin. Alex picks up the win and I get in the ring with him.

"I knew you could do it."

"I couldn't have done it without you disposing of Dolph and Vickie."

"That's what I'm here for. They will not do a thing as long as I'm around."

He nods and smiles, before we get out of the ring, slapping hands with fans on our way back up to the curtain. Once behind the curtain, Alex gives me a big hug.

"Great match, now all there's left is yours. I can distract Eve at times if you want." Alex suggests.

"That would be helpful, but at the right time."

"Gotcha." He nods.

I walk with Alex to the locker room so he can change. When he walks out I mentally freak.

"I see you kept the jeans in mind, from when I told you."

"Yes I did. Just for you."

"Aw, don't I feel special."

"You should. I do not just wear them for anyone."

"You're a dork."

"I know." Alex says, blushing a bit.

Alex and I hang out backstage, walking around when we get bored as we wait for my match to come up. When it's time, an attendant comes and walks us to the curtain again. I faintly hear Eve talking to Kelly and I make a face.

"Don't worry about her, you got this."

I look at him and nod. Then they play my music and we both walk out. Of course like for Alex's match when we went out together, the crowd went crazy for us again. Alex climbs into the ring first, holding the ropes open for me. I silently thank him before I get into the ring. He stands back and watches as I do my usual in-ring routine before matches. Once my music fades, I stand there after Alex leaves the ring to stand outside it. I keep my eyes on the curtain and ramp as Eve's music plays and she comes out. After she does her usual entrance routine, we face each other and the ref signals for the bell to ring.

We circle each other before locking up, then I quickly get her in an elbow lock and apply the pressure until she backs me up into the ropes. That makes me let go and I go running and bounce off. Eve bends down, going for the obvious move of flipping me over her back. But I stop and kick her, then clothesline her when she stands back up. Then I drop an elbow on her, before sitting her up and driving my knee into her back, and then grab her arms and pull them back behind her, applying pressure to the back. The ref asks her if she wants to give up and she says no. I start to lose control and Eve starts to get up, then reverses my hold and stomps on my foot a few times to make me let go of her. But it doesn't work, because I let go of her but grab her by the head and slam her down onto the apron. I pick her up and send her into one of the corners. I charge at her full speed, but she lifts her foot up and hits me in the face, which makes me hold it and stumble away. That's when she climbs the corner, getting ready for when I turn around. When I do, she jumps and hits me with a cross body, going for the first pin attempt of the night. I can hear Alex encouraging me from outside the ring and I kick out at two.

I roll away towards the ropes, using them as support as I get to my feet. When I do get to my feet however, Eve runs at me and knocks me over the top rope and onto the floor. Alex is immediately by my side, making sure I'm alright, encouraging me to get back into the ring. Eve gets out of the ring and starts to head towards me. That's when she's face to face with Alex and they start arguing back and forth, Alex creating a distraction while the ref starts to count down. That's when Eve reaches out and slaps Alex across the face again like last year. I obviously see this and when Eve walks over to me to throw me back in the ring, I hit her with a low blow to the gut, before getting up and throwing her back in the ring. I wait for her to get back up before hitting my signature and the crowd goes crazy. Then I hit my finisher and cover Eve, getting the pin and winning the match.

My music plays as I'm announced the winner and Alex climbs into the ring, holding his face where Eve had slapped him. He replaces the ref and raises my hand in victory, before we get out of the ring, heading back up the ramp and backstage.

"I can't believe she did that to you again! She is so in for it this time!"

"Didn't want her to do anything worse to you than what she did already. I had to get involved." He explains.

"I know, and I thank you for that."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Right...let me see your face."

Alex turns and leans down a bit so I can check.

"How does it look?" He asks.

"Well I see no hand print or anything, but I still think ice is a good idea."

"That's good. The last time she left a mark."

"Ugh. Well let's go get you ice, I can change, and then we can leave once the show's over."

"Alright, sounds good." Alex says, and we both head to the trainers for ice, then head to the locker room so I can change, then watch the rest of the show.

"And so you don't have to worry about holding the ice to your face and driving at the same time, I'll drive us back to your place." I say to Alex.

"That's very nice, thank you." Alex smiles.

"It's the least I can do."

"Still it's very nce of you." Alex says, as he sits next to me.

"So when we do get back, since I'm not too tired just yet, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I was thinking maybe we could watch some movies or just get to know each other a bit better."

"Or maybe watch movies and get to know each other a bit better."

"That sounds better. It'll be late when we get back. Just relaxing and watching movies sounds good to me."

"Good." I nod.

"Looks like we missed a few matches." Alex laughs, looking at the tv.

"Oops." I laugh too.

"It's good. I don't think you missed Mike's though." Alex mentions.

"Good. I think he'd be a little mad if I missed it."

"I don't think he'd be that mad, but then again it is Mike we're talking about."

"True...unless I find him and explain that I'm tired and I'm heading back to your place with you."

"I'm sure he'll tell you everything tomorrow." Alex says.

"True...well why don't you take our things out to the car and I'll find him and tell him that we're leaving."

"Alright." He says and stands to get his bags and grabs mine too.

He heads out to the car and I head to find Mike. When I find Mike, I go up to him.

"Hey Mike, I just want to let you know I'm leaving early."

"I'm kind of tired from my match and stuff." I add.

"Aw, I kind wanted you to stay, but if you're tired, go rest and I will see you tomorrow." Mike says, a bit disappointed.

"Tell you what, to make up for it, how about we just hang out tomorrow if you're not busy." I suggest.

"Sure. I'll call you in the morning, so be up bright and early."

"I'll try...depending on when I actually get to sleep."

"Okay, you have until 11 and then I am going to come and wake you up myself." Mike laughs.

"Oooh, I'm so scared."

"You should." Mike smirks. "Beds are not so comfortable when they're wet."

"Uh huh...we'll see."

"That we will, you should get going, I'm sure Alex is waiting for you."

"Oh shush." I laugh. "See you tomorrow." I say, starting to walk away but turn back around.

"Oh and you know how you said I should have a storyline? I got one."

"That's great! You better tell me all about it tomorrow!"

"You know I will. Good luck in your match."

"Thanks." He says as I walk away.

Then I make my way out of the arena and to the car, where Alex is waiting in the passenger seat, the ice back on his face.

"How is the face feeling?" ask, getting in and sitting in the driver's seat.

"It's feeling better."

"That's good." I say, starting the car and heading to Alex's house.

When we get back to his house, we both get out and get our things out of the trunk, before going to the front door and Alex unlocks it. We bring our things to our rooms and get ready for bed, before going into the living room for movies.

"So what would you like to watch?" Alex asks, showing me his collection of movies.

"Hmm...Underworld...definitely."

"You're into them too? I love those movies."

"Yup, I love them too. The first one I ever saw was Rise Of The Lycans and that's what got me into the movies."

"That movie was the best one, they are all good, but I think that one was the best."

"I think maybe we should go see the new one when it's finally out in theaters later this month."

"We should. I want to see it really bad looks sick."

"Don't you mean gangster?" I laugh, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, that too." He chuckles, sittingo n the couch as well.

The movie passes the previews and gets to the main menu. He presses play and the movie starts. We watch the movie some and forget about drinks and snacks. Alex offers to get some and goes to grab some chips and soda and heads back for the movie. And before forget, I take my phone out since I still had it with me, and I text Stefanie real quick. 'Hey, won my match...beat Eve...after she slapped Alex again. Guess what, Alex and I are in a storyline together. Typical valet storyline for now. He and I are now back at his place watching one of the Underworld movies. Oh and Mike said hi by the way'. She replies with 'That is great! I knew that would happen! I am so proud of you! Glad you gave it to Eve, I can not stand her at all! She needs to leave Alex alone! You and those movies, another thing you have in common with him...and before I forget..eeeepppppp!' I reply back with 'I'm hanging with Mike tomorrow to make up for missing his match, I can tell you the details of me and Alex's storyline tomorrow kay?' She replies 'That sounds good, you both have fun!' We both text 'night' to each other, and I shut my phone off for the night and focus back on the movie.

"Everything alright?" Alex asks, after I put my phone down.

"Oh yeah, just telling my friend how the night went and that I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Ah, alright." He says, turning back to the movie.

"You know if you get tired, you can use me as a pillow if you want." He adds.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

About halfway through the movie, I start to get tired and yawn.

Alex puts his arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"You're tired." He says, noticing me yawn.

"Just a bit...yeah." I nod.

"You should go to bed." Alex suggests.

"You said I could use you as a pillow if I got tired."

"Yeah, that's true." Alex chuckles.

I take his offer and lay down on his lap and try to watch the movie. Of course it starts to get harder and harder to keep my eyes open and watch the movie. Tiredness takes over and I'm out like a light. Soon the movie's over and Alex tries to wake me up.

"Shauna, Shauna, the movie's over." Alex says, trying to wake me.

When I don't wake up, Alex takes me up to my room and heads back down to shut everything off for the night. He heads back up to head to his own room, but he comes back to mine to check on me and to say goodnight. He walks over to the bed and leans down to me.

"Goodnight." He says, before kissing my head and then heading to his room.


	3. FCW Event

I'm currently dreaming, and I know this because what I see right now is not what I saw before I went to bed last night. It's kind of dark, and there's only one table with candles lit, a very romantic atmosphere.

"Hello beautiful." Alex says, taking my hand and leading me to the table.

I'm kind of confused at first, wondering what's going on and why he just came out of like nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks, looking at me.

"Oh nothing, everything's just amazing."

"Good." Alex smiles, leaning down and placing a soft kiss to my lips. "Come, let's sit." Alex continues and leads me to the table.

Being the gentleman that he is, he pulls out my chair for me and I sit. Then he walks around and sits in his chair. After sitting in his chair, he reaches across the table and takes my hands in his and looks me deep in the eyes. I immediately blush and look down. Alex notices and rubs my hand with his thumb.

"Babe." Alex says, breaking the silence. "I want you to know how I feel about you."

"How...how do you feel?"

"Well I really like you and I think..." He takes a deep breath. "I think, no, I know I'm in love with you."

"Y...you're in l..love with me?"

"Yes, you're amazing, beautiful, and I love being around you. I feel I don't have to hide anything from you and I can be myself wth you, that and your smile, your laugh, and those amazing eyes. Everything about you is perfect."

"You're sweet." I smile slightly.

Alex wakes up and starts to lean across the table toward me, coming closer and closer to my face and reaches my lips in a soft, romantic kiss. Unfortunately it doesn't last long, because I suddenly wake up.

"That sucks." I mutter opening my eyes to a bright room. "Whyyyyyy?" I ask myself, my face falling back into the pillow.

I hear a noise on the bed table and when I look over, I see my phone lit up.

"Hello?" I say into the phone, after picking it up.

"Still sleeping?" I hear Mike on the other line.

"Would I have answered the phone if I was sleeping?"

"No but you sound like you were."

"I just woke up, that's why."

"Ah, well are we going to get this day started or what?"

"Don't tell me you're already here."

"If I was, you would have water on you right now."

"On your way then?"

"Yes, I'll be there in 5."

"Alright, you're lucky I don't take long to get ready."

"Yes, I am." Mike says, and we both say bye and hang up, and I start to get ready.

I get changed into a blue tank top and jean shorts, with matching flip flops, jewelry and makeup. I just brush my hair before putting it up in a ponytail. I grab what I need before leaving the room. I walk downstairs to see Mike talking to Alex. Alex looks at me and he's speechless.

"Are you ready?" Mke asks.

"What do you think?" I laugh.

"Looks like it." Mike shrugs.

"Thought so."

Mike laughs and I look at Alex.

"Hey." I snap my fingers. "I'll be back in a few hours." I tell him.

"Alright, have fun." Alex says as Mike and I head out the door to his car.

"I noticed how he was looking at you." Mike says as we get into the car.

"What way was that?" I ask, not knowing what he's talking about.

"Oh come on. He stopped and stared after you came down the stairs."

"I didn't even notice that." I shrug, getting in the car.

"Of course not." He mutters quietly, and we pull away from the house.

"Whatever." I mutter.

After we leave the driveway, I speak up. "What are we going to do today?" I ask, unsure of the plans.

"Well I figured you'd want to do something fun before the FCW event tonight, so I was thinking the beach."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I love the beach."

"Figured you did. Then that gives you enough time when we get back to nap and everything."

"Yeah, I may need that." I laugh. "What should we do first when we get there? Walk around or just sit and relax."

"I feel lke beating your butt in the arcade first."

"Oh it's on, and you know I will own you." I smirk.

"We'll see about that."

"We will now won't we."

I then proceed to look out the window as we drive along, flashbacks of the dream this morning coming back to me in full detail. A smile forms on my face as I relive the dream, I don't realize that the car has stopped and Mie was looking at me.

"Yoo hoo, come back to earth." He says, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I say, coming out of my daze. "I'm here." I chuckle.

"Uh huh..."

"Really I am." I laugh it off. "Shall we head to the arcade so I can show you how it's done?" I ask.

"You mean so I can show you how it's done." He corrects me.

"No, I was right the first time."

"Ready to back your words up?"

"Ready to back up yours?"

"I'm always ready."

"Let's go then." I say, heading to the arcade.

"Air hockey first!"

"Perfect! I never lose at that game." I grin.

"Until today." Mike smirks.

"Just start the game." I laugh, shaking my head.

"Alright alright."

Mike paid for the game and we were both going at it for a bit until I scored.

"Lucky shot." Mike mutters.

"Luck has nothing to do with it."

"Yeah yeah." Mike grumbles. "Next one is mine."

"We'll see about that."

The next round starts and we both go at it. Mike almost gets the puck in but block it and hit it hard and fast, getting another goal.

"Ohhh...2-0."

"Yeah yeah, next one is mine."

"That's what you said before."

"Oh shush."

"Just admit it, you can't beat a girl."

"No I will not, and I can and I will."

"Uh huh. I call your bluff."

"Yeah, ok." Mike says, starting the next game.

This time, after a few hits back and forth, the puck gets stuck and I end up scoring on myself, giving Mike the point.

"Boom!"

"You got lucky there." I say, getting the puck and putting it back on the table.

"Oh yeah, sure. I didn't score...you scored on yourself."

"You still got the point, shouldn't you be happy?"

"Not until I beat you."

"Bring it on then."

"Oh you're in trouble now...hit the puck."

I hit the puck and we both go at it until Mike manages to get another shot in.

"Ohhhh!"

"Ok mister, you ready to walk the walk?"

"It's on. Last point wins the entire game."

"Let's do it." I say and put the puck back on the table and start again.

It takes longer this time and I get close to winning, but Mike blocks it and hits the puck. I can't move fast enough and he gets the point.

"Told you! You got owned and at your own game too!" Mike gloats after winning.

"Lucky shot."

"Ok, missy...how about another game or are you getting hungry?"

"Actually I'm getting hungry, but here...I wanna take a picture of your victory for my friend Stef."

"Sure thing." Mike says posing for the picture.

I laugh at his dorkiness and take the picture, sending it to Stef, telling her what happened to cause the picture. After that we both head to get something to eat. In the process of waiting for our food from where we went, I post the picture I took to Twitter and soon get a text from Stef.

"OMG! I love the picture! You're with him now?"

"Yep, we're getting some lunch before we hit the beach itself."

"Lucky! It's so cold here! What have you guys done?"

"So far? Only played air hockey...which he beat me in...hence what I said about the picture."

"Yeah I saw that. I cant believe he beat you, you own that game."

"Not anymore."

"He just got lucky."

"Yeah, well looks like the food's done. When he's shirtless on the beach, I'll sneak a picture and send it to you."

"YOU ARE THE BEST! And ok..eat up and I will talk to you later!"

I put my phone away, as Mike grabs the food, handing me my plate and we find a place to sit. We find a table with a water view and sit down and start to eat.

"So who were you talking to?" Mike asks, before taking a bit of his food.

"Oh I was texting Stef."

"Ah, the best friend I assume."

"Yep." I nod.

"Are you both close?"

"Very. We're like sisters."

"Ah cool. Bet she is your best supporter and misses you then."

"Oh yeah."

"Well soon we'll be back in your hometown and you'll be able to see her." Mike says, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Right." I nod.

"So tell me all about ths storyline you have now."

"Well I'm going to accompany Alex to the ring and he'll do the same for me." I explain.

"Valet storyline...is that all?"

"For now it is."

"For now huh? What did Vince say for later down the road?"

"Maybe a romantic storyline."

"Oh really?" He smirks.

"Yes Mike, really."

"Excited?"

"Well I have never been in one before, so yes it is exciting."

"I mean I see how romance storylines work, so I have a general idea of what happens."

"They are really fun. You get to know the person better than you already do." Mike says.

"Speaking from experience I'm assuming."

"Oh yeah, got to know a lot of the divas and they are not that bad. Most of them are really nice." Mike adds.

"Most...there was Brooke, Kelly and Layla...Extreme Expose. Then there was...ugh, I don't even want to say her name."

"You don't even have to say...I don't want to hear it anyway." I mention.

"But look where Brooke ended up...TNA." I add.

"I know, she was better than that but did not like how they treated her." Mike shakes his head.

"Just like Gail...who left us and went back to TNA." I continue. "And not to mention Mickie."

"Both great divas that left. They are doing better now I hear."

"Yeah, Gail is a champion. Then we lost Melina. Not to TNA but that was the worst thing that could happen."

"Yeah, Gail has it good there right now, and Melina was great and I close friend. I was shocked when she was let go."

"I heard TNA wants both her and John."

"If that's what they both want to do then they should do it. I wouldn't doubt TNA is looking at them, they're both talented."

"Yet, he'll never be as talented as you. I agree, you are better than him."

"No he will not. I carried that tag team...me...I was the backbone of that team not him."

"I agree with you 100 percent...even though back then I never really liked you."

"You never liked me?" Mike asks in shock.

"I did once, then I hated you, then I got back to liking you when I watched NXT. Ever since then...nothing changes my mind about you."

"Glad I made you like me. What made you like me all of a sudden in NXT?"

"I don't know really. I didn't watch Season One, I started watching Season Two like in the middle of it."

"Ah, I bet it was my rookie that made you like me huh?"

"I honestly don't know...but um...funny thing about me catching Season Two in the middle of it by the way."

"What is that?"

"Well I flipping around channels one night and I came across NXT and decided to watch it. It was the kissing challenge episode. I caught it right as the challenge started." I say kind of embarassed.

"I see. Wish it was you out there." Mike chuckles teasingly.

"Oh quiet." I say, embarrassed as I throw one of my fries at him.

"So it is true! Who would YOU have picked to win?"

I look at him briefly, before trying to avoid the subject and nibble on a fry.

"Shauna?" Mike says, wanting an answer. "Who would you have picked?" Mike says again, to bug me.

"Uh..." I trail off. "...Alex." I say quietly.

"Who was that?" Mike teases. "I'm just playing and how did I know you would say him." Mike says after a bit.

"Lucky guess?"

"Yeah." Mike smirks. "So want to head to the beach soon before it gets too late?" He asks.

"Yeah, good idea." I nod.

We both finish up and throw away the trash and start to head to the beach, both of us taking our shoes off to walk in the sand.

"Alright, so remember...no funny business...I don't have a swimsuit on underneath this." I refer to my clothes.

"Hmmm, okay, I'll try." He smirks.

"Why do I not trust that smirk on your face?"

"Oh I don't know." Mike says sarcastically, watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Uh huh..." I say, finding a spot in the sand and sitting.

"So calm and peaceful here." Mike says, sitting next to me.

"I know, which is why I love the beach."

"You could get lost in the sound of the waves. Very soothing."

"Which is why my iPod docking station has nature sounds. I use the ocean sound to help me fall asleep at night." I nod.

"I should use that sometime. Help me sleep better."

"Maybe, I'll think about it. Unless you want to sleep in the same room...which I think would be awkward."

"Yeah. I meant put some on my iPod silly."

"Well why didn't you just say that?" I laugh.

"Figured you would know." Mike laughs.

We both turn and watch as the waves crash and go back and take in the soothing sounds and relax for a bit. Then he gets up and takes his shirt off, to head into the water. I take out my phone and snap a picture before he sees. Then I act like I'm checking my phone for messages and such.

"Are you going to at least walk along the water?" Mike calls from the shoreline.

"Yes, give me a few minutes." I call back.

"Alright." Mike says, turning around and heading in a bit.

I send the picture to Stef before putting my phone away in my bag and heading for the shoreline myself.

"About time." He chuckles as I walk up beside him.

"Sorry, was checking something."

"Ah, Twitter I bet." Mike laughs.

"Oh darn. You caught me."

"I am the same way with it sometimes."

He then splashes some water at me. I look at him shocked.

"No you didn't!" I say shocked, kicking some water at him.

"Oh...but I did." He laughs, splashing back.

"You really want to start?" I smirk letting out a laugh as I splash him back again.

"Oh I'll start alright." He grins, coming towards me.

"Don't you dare!" I laugh, holding my arms out to stop him.

"You really think that's gonna stop me?"

"No! I don't have any other clothes!"

"It's warm, sunny, you'll dry fast."

"Still, don't!" I laugh, backing up more.

Before I know it, he picks me up and starts heading back for the water.

"MICHAEL GREGORY MIZANIN PUT ME DOWN!"

He laughs and he sets me down, the water only up to my ankles.

"Thank you." I say, once he puts me down.

"You're welcome, but you're so gullible."

"Whatever you say."

He then goes out into the water farther than I am, and I go out into the water only up to the bottom of my shorts...for now.

"Hey Mike." I shout.

When he goes to turn around to look at me, I take the chance and push him over, causing him to fall all the way into the water. I laugh to myself as he comes to the surface. He shakes the water off his head and starts to come to me.

"Oh crap!" I say and turn, trying to get away.

Of course the water slows me down due to me being so far out, and him being faster than me doesn't help. He ends up catching me before I reach the shoreline.

"Why would you do that and think you could get away?"

"Because it was funny at the time?"

"You know what is going to happen now, right?"

"I'm afraid to say."

Mike then smirks and begins to take me back out farther into the water.

"Noooo!"

"You did it." Mike says, making it into knee deep water.

"You better have an extra towel then mister."

"Sure I do." Mike smirks, letting me go in the water.

Of course I disappear under the water, coming back up and rubbing my eyes and sputtering.

"This means war you know right?"

"Bring it." Mike says, moving his hands and signaling for me to come at him.

I run at him the best I can, and tackle him in to the water. He goes under taking me with him, we both end up going under the water.

"I brought it." I laugh, after we surface.

"That you did." Mike laughs. "I know not to challenge you again."

"That's right. Now I'm gonna go tweet that." I laugh, rushing away towards the beach.

"Of course you would." Mike calls after me, laughing.

"I can't wait to see the replies to that."

"Oh boy, I do not think I want to know." Mike says, walking over to me.

"Oh you will when you read the mentions on your Twitter. I'm tagging you in the tweet."

"I can just imagine the replies." Mike chuckles.

"Right? Alright, towel please so I can sit on it and not the sand."

"Sure, let me go grab it." Mike says, heading to the car for the towels.

While I wait, I post the tweet. Not too long after, my phone rings. I get a call from a number I don't know. I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask curiously.

"What was that tweet about?"

"Alex? How'd you get my number? Not that I don't mind, but yeah..."

"Oh, Mike gave it to me."

"Any reason why?"

"Uh, not really, he just gave it to me, I didn't even ask for it."

"Hmmm, I'll ask him about it. So the tweet? He told me to bring it, so I brought it and tackled him into the water."

"That was a mistake on his part." Alex laughs.

"I know right? So I may be coming back wet. He dropped me in the ocean."

"Oh boy, that's fine. I will have a dry towel waiting for you."

"Well Mike has one for me anyway, we'll see how dried off I am from the sun since I'm sitting on the towel instead of the sand itself."

"Ah, well I will have one just in case."

"Alright. So we have a busy night ahead of us tonight."

"Yes, with the signing and all. Going to be pretty busy."

"But we'll get through it together."

"Yes we will. It's not too bad though."

"Yeah, my first time at FCW. Maybe you can show me around after everything."

"I can do that, would be fun. It's a really big place, nice too."

"They still have that giant poster/banner thing hanging up of you? I think it's cool."

"Pretty sure they do, it was there last time I heard."

"Now that's what you need...a title. You get one there, but not WWE...not right I tell you."

"I know, it is what it is, I will get one someday, just hope soon."

"Right, I hope so too."

"So when are you heading back?"

"Probably in a couple hours or so, I'll ask Mike."

"Alright, sounds good. Was just wondering."

"I guess I'll see you then."

"See you then."

We both say bye and hang up, and Mike comes back with the towels.

"What took you so long." I ask when he walks to me.

"See another girl?" I snicker.

"Very funny, actually there were a few fans over there. Cute little kids. Couldn't say no."

"Awwwww."

"I'm not bad at all. I do appreciate my fans and love them too. I am not all Miz, outside I am actually nice."

"Oh I know." I nod.

"People don't realize that though. They think I'm like my character." Mike sighs.

"Don't worry Mike. Haters gonna hate."

"Yes they are, that is what makes me the Miz." Mike smirks.

"Even though technically 'The Miz' didn't come around until the Real World." I point out.

"Yeah, that's true. He was just waiting to get out."

"Of course." I laugh.

"So, what would you like to do next?"

"I want to dry off a bit."

"Alright." Mike laughs and sits next to me on the sand.

"So Alex asked when we're gonna be going back."

"You talked to him? When?"

"Like a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh, bet he misses you already." Mike teases with a grin.

"Well you did give him my number..."

"I did not!" Mike lies, defensively.

"Dude...he told me."

"He wasn't supposed to." Mike mutters. "Alright, it was me, but are you happy that I did?" Mike nudges me with a wink.

"I suppose."

"Come on! You should be happy about it. You know you want him to have it."

"I'm sure we would've gotten each other's numbers eventually."

"Well sooner is better than later." Mike says.

"Yeah, and I thank you for that."

"Knew you would be happy."

"Today is turning out to be a fun day."

"That it is, we do not get many of these days."

"Right."

"Have to enjoy them while we can."

"True." I nod.

We do end up staying a few more hours before heading back to the car and back to Alex's. When we get there, we both walk in and I head up to get ready before leaving for the signing. Of course I took a quick shower to wash the salt out of my hair from the ocean. I dry it the best I can before styling it and getting changed. I walk down to see a freshly clean Mike and good looking Alex sitting on the couch in the living room and I walk over to them.

"I'm all set." I say.

They both nod and get up from the couch, and when Alex turns and faces me, he stops and his eyes start to wander.

"You look amazing Shauna." Alex smiles.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks, shall we go before Mike starts?" Alex laughs.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

We both walk out to the car to Mike who was waiting with a smirk.

"What took so long?" Mike teases.

"Oh nothing."

"Mhm, shall we go now?"

"Duh." I laugh, getting into the backseat.

Alex gets in the passenger seat as Mike drives to the arena. I'm kind of spaced out the whole trip, but I do realize when we stop, so I snap out of it. When we all get out of the car, that's when another car pulls up and parks next to us. And getting out of the car is none other than Wade.

"Oh no." I mutter.

"What..." Alex starts then notices Wade. "Just stay with me, you will be fine." He says, putting an arm around my shoulder.

I almost like die at that point, but I keep my reactions on the inside, keeping calm on the outside.

"Ohhhhh what is that about." Mike says.

"Later." Alex says as we all head inside.

We find the table that we're going to be sitting at to be signing autographs and whatnot. We sit down and talk amongst each other while we wait for the fans to arrive.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Mike asks, looking between Alex and I.

"Tell you what?"

"When you both started dating. I saw Alex's arm around you on the way in."

"That? Oh we're not dating. See Wade pulled up next to us and got out of his car. He did that to hopefully keep Wade away from me. Wade tried hitting on me at our signing yesterday."

"He did?" Mike says a bit angered. "He better not try anything with me around." He growls.

"Yeah. First Ziggler, and now Wade. I must have that attraction factor or something."

"Ziggler too?" Alex says shocked.

"We'll keep an eye on you." Mike adds.

"I think I can take care of myself, but thanks. Ziggler I can tolerate, it's Wade who irritates me."

"Anytime, that is what we're here for." Mike says.

"We know you can though, just them we can't trust." Alex adds.

"Wade's always gotten on my nerves. And he's creepy." I remark.

"I can see how you find him creepy. He's always going after someone who's gorgeous." Alex says, making me blush.

"Maybe he needs to go back to England."

"I think he does." Mike chuckles.

"How to send him back." Alex says jokingly, thinking out loud.

"Trap him in a box and send him back." I laugh.

"Alright, Mike you get the box and I will get the stamps." Alex says, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, Shauna you trick him into going into the box." Mike adds.

We all start laughing getting looks from some people.

"Ohhh that would be epic." I say, calming down from my laughing fit.

"Get rid of him once and for all." Mike says, calming down himself.

"That would be best for all of us." Alex says, calmly.

"It'd be best for the company. God I swear he's stalking me. Why is he here?"

"It is for FCW and he was a big part of it so they asked him to come." Alex says, as Mike shrugs.

"Ugh."

"It will all be over soon." Mike says.

"He'll be too busy signing to even look over here." Alex adds.

"I wouldn't be too sure."

"If he does, we will not let him near you." Alex says, putting his arm on the back of my chair.

I nod and soon the fans make their way inside. They make their way over and ask for pictures and ask us questions and everything about me and Alex. Most have positive feedback on us both working together. Then of course there are some people who are wondering if Alex and I are together.

"No just good friends." I smile at them.

"Kind of have to expect relationship questions huh?" I ask Alex.

"Yeah, since we are together a lot, they do not understand the storylines and stuff." He replies.

Then after signing pictures for someone, they say that Alex and I look cute together.

"Aw, thank you." I blush and smile.

"We do right?" Alex brags a bit with a smirk.

"Bragger." I laugh.

"What can I say, you're just amazing and beautiful."

I blush again and the crowd all goes 'awwww'.

"See what you did." I whisper to Alex.

"Yes, but I was telling the truth." He whispers back.

"Alright, let's finish this up mister charmer." I giggle.

He chuckles and we go back to signing autographs and taking pictures and whatnot.

"So, having fun?" Mike asks, after a while.

"Of course I am."

"Good. Should be done soon." Mike says, then takes a picture with a fan.

The lines of fans were diminishing, and looking over at Wade's table, he was already done and his eyes were locked right on me.

"Great." I groan, noticing Wade staring.

"Told you he would stare." I add.

"He can stare at this." Alex says, putting his arm around me and pecks my lips.

I'm quiet after and contemplating what just happened. Mike on the otherhand and smiling like crazy.

"Look at you two." Mike chuckles.

I elbow him in the chest, slightly embarassed. Then I look over at Wade's table and he's gone.

"I think that made him mad." I laugh.

Mike and Alex look to see that he's gone."

"Good." Alex says.

Then someone comes over, clearly a backstage attendant for FCW shows, and he talks to Alex about something. There's a bunch of nodding and the attendant walks away.

"What was that about?"

"He wanted to know if I wanted to talk to some of the new talent that they have here."

"Ah." I nod.

"They also want me in a match."

"Against who?"

"Didn't say."

"When is that going to happen?" Mike chimes in.

"When the show starts, they want me to open it with the first match."

"Ah, so soon then huh?" I ask.

"Yeah...gonna have to get my bag from the car though. Keys Mike?"

"Here." Mike says, tossing the keys to Alex.

"Just great." I sigh.

"What's wrong?" Mike asks, since Alex had left to get his bag.

I was hoping to leave after so that I wouldn't have to deal with Wade.

"You don't have to deal with him alone. I'm still here."

"I know, thank you. I just can't take him and his creepiness." I shudder.

Then Alex comes back in and tosses the keys back to Mike.

"Come on, why don't you come with me, stay outside the locker room and wait for me. Mike can stay nearby in case Wade shows up." He suggests.

"That sounds good." I say and we follow Alex to the locker room, and I look around the building on the way.

I stand across from the locker room door and Mike stays nearby, around the corner. I hear someone walk up to me and I think it's Mike. I look up to see Wade.

"There you are." Wade smirks at me.

"I thought you left...or walked off the face of the earth...which would've been nice."

"Oh come on, you know you don't feel that way." Wade says, walking closer to me and putting his hand on the wall behind me, coming close to my face.

I move my face away, trying to distance myself from him.

"You don't know me, I could feel that way, who knows."

"Well let's find out." Wade smirks going to turn my head so he can kiss me, then Mike walks out from where he was.

"Ahem!" Mike clears his throat loudly.

"Mike..." I sigh in relief, walking away from Wade and to him.

"Just stay away from her. She is not interested." Mike pisses at Wade, putting an arm around my shoulders in a friendly/protective way.

"We'll see about that when your little boyfriend becomes another victim of the Barrett Barrage."

"You are the one he's facing tonight?" I remark shocked.

"Yes, I requested it."

"Why?" I demanded.

"To prove a point...see you out there." He grins, walking away.

"What is it going to take for him to get I do not like him. He better not hurt Alex!" I start to get upset.

"Especially after what he did to Randy by pushing him down a flight of stairs during their match on Smackdown."

"I'm sure Alex can take him. We will be out there with him."

"Well I will...you two are supposed to hate each other after your feud. I'm in that storyline with him and I have to go out there."

"Right, and I will not be too far away either."

Then the locker room door opens and Alex steps out, all set for his match.

"Ready?" I ask as he walks to Mike and I.

"Yup, you okay?" He asks.

"Just a run in with Wade, luckily Mike came to the rescue."

"Alex...he's your opponent." I add.

"Figured as much, why are you so worried?"

"He requested the match...to prove a point. Honestly, I don't want him hurting you. We all saw what he did to Randy."

"Shauna." Alex says, walking over and giving me a hug. "Everything will be fine, do not worry." He tries to soothe me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry, I just worry too much when it concerns him. He's been a monster since the whole Nexus thing a couple years ago."

"Yeah, but he'll get what's coming to him."

"I hope so."

"We'll find out, it's time to head out there. You ready?" Alex asks, taking my hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I nod.

"Let's do this." Alex says, getting pumped.

"I'll be close by." Mike calls as we both head for the curtain.

Just as they play Alex's music and we start to head out, Wade walks up to wait for his music. Alex and I do the usual when we go out for a match, getting into the ring and I let him do his thing while I stand there. Soon Wade's music hits ahd he strolls down to the ring slowly, staring at me the whole time, eyes locked on me as he climbs up and gets in the ring and does all his poses and stuff. I get out of the ring and stay ringside, trying to ignore Wade the best I can. The bell rings and the match starts, and every chance Wade gets he looks right at me, but only enough to not get too distracted. Alex goes at Wade and they both lock up, but Wade gets Alex in the corner, the ref making him back off. At one point Wade got Alex up on his shoulders for his finisher, but Alex slid off and countered. Alex did some of his moves and went to the spinebuster and then his finisher, getting the win.

"Yes!" I cheer, sliding into the ring, hugging him.

The ref raises Alex's hand and we both glare at Wade who is walking backwards up the ramp.

"Take your stupid Barrett Barrage and get out of here!" I yell to him.

"And he says he's better than you. Psh."

"He should know better from those years we were here."

"Exactly." I nod, and then we leave the ring, heading backstage.

When we get backstage however, Mike's not where he was.

"He could be in the bathroom. Don't worry. I should change quick." Alex reassures me as we reach the locker room."

I stand outside as Alex goes in it to change.

"Well we meet again." I hear the english accent of Wade again.

"No we will not." I mutter.

"What are you...stalking me?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Mike..."

"I wouldn't rely on him right now."

"What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry about him." Wade smirks coming closer to me.

That's when he grabs me by the arm and starts to drag me down the hall, but slowly since I'm struggling.

"Let me go!" I shout, trying everything to break his hold on me.

That's when the locker room door opens, and I turn my head to see Alex walking out.

"Alex!" I shout.

"Shauna?" Alex looks in the direction of my voice. "What the-" He takes off down the hall after me and Wade.

When he catches up he shouts at Wade and speeds up, stopping Wade from going any further. He gets me out of Wade's grip and straight out punches him in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex yells hitting Wade again. "Stay away from her!"

"I got this..." I say, walking over to Wade who is now laying on the floor, clutching his face.

I then bring my foot back and then forwards, making it connect with his gut, kicking him hard.

"I'm stronger than you think! Mess with me again!"

Wade lays there, groaning in pain.

"Omg! Mike!" I remember.

"What about me?" We hear from behind us.

"Mike!" I turn around and hug him tight. "I thought Wade did something to you."

"He did. I was on the phone and he jumped me from behind, locked me in a closet."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I feel fine, I'm okay. What happened?"

"Well after Alex's match I was waiting for him to get changed, when Wade came and grabbed me and tried to take me somewhere, but luckily Alex came out just in time to stop him. Then I gave Wade a swift kick to the gut. No one messes with me."

"You go! Teach him a lesson he will not forget." Mike laughs.

"Can we get out of here now? The sooner we get back to your house Alex, the better."

"We can go now, I'm all set." Alex says putting his arm around me for comfort as we all head to the car.

For even more comfort, Alex decides to sit in the back with me.

"How're you holding up?" Alex whispers.

"Fine. But for some odd reason, my arms hurts." I grimace.

"Let me see." Alex says, looking at my arm and noticing a small bruise. "That bastard." Alex growls.

"What?" Mike asks.

"He bruised her."

"What?" I exclaim.

"Yeah, not too bad, but enough to hurt. It is not that noticeable though."

"Good it'll go away quicker then."

"Yeah, not too bad. It should be gone in a few days."

"I'm strong anyway, it won't bother me after tonight."

"That's good." Mike says from the front.

"We'll get you ice when we get back." Alex adds.

"Oh I don't think I'll need ice."

"Are you sure?" Alex asks concerned.

"I'm sure. Hell I even get bruises sometimes that I don't how I got and I don't worry about them."

"Well that's not good." Alex laughs. "If you insist you're alright."

"I am, but thank you for the concern."

"You are welcome, and I can't help but be concerned."

"Any reason why?"

"You're just a good friend and I don't want to see anything happen to my friends." He covers his tracks.

"Uh huh...then tell me this. Do friends peck each other on the lips?"

"Uh, well, they can." Alex stutters.

"Alright, whatever you say." I reply, looking out the window as we drive along.

Mike looks at Alex in the rearview mirror and mouths 'smooth'. Alex rolls his eyes and just leans back on the seat. Soon we all arrive back at his place. I head to the room I'm staying in so I can just unwind a little, also having an excuse to call Stef and tell her what happened.

"Hello?" She says after answering her phone.

"He kissed me."

"He what?" She asks shocked.

"Alex...yeah...he kissed me."

"Omg! Like for real? Not a dream? When? Where? How?" She starts to ramble.

"For real, not a dream, tonight, FCW. It was a peck on the lips...make Wade mad...because he was staring at me."

"Ah, go Alex! So is he good?"

"Oh shush...I can still feel his lips on mine for that quick second so what does that tell you?"

"He really is good! So where is he now?"

"Downstairs, we just got back to his place."

"Ah, so how was the signing?"

"Beside the shocking kissing moment, pretty good. Fans asked if Alex and I were together and said we look cute together and everything."

"Awww, you both do look cute together, and what did you tell them."

"I told them thanks, Alex was like 'We do right?', bragging about it."

"He so would, but you both would be perfect for each other."

"Then Wade requested a match with Alex. While Alex was changing the first time, Wade found me and ugh...tried to kiss me. Thank god Mike was nearby."

"What a creep! What is his problem? Good thing for Mike though. Wade just needs to go away."

"Yeah I know. After the match, I wasn't so lucky the second time. He jumped Mike from behind, locking in a closet and dragged me away from the locker room while Alex was changing."

"OMG! Are you okay? Did he hurt Mike? I know that Alex got you, since I am talking to you know."

"I'm fine. I just have a small bruise on my arm from how hard Wade had grabbed me. Mike's fine too."

"That ass! He is going to pay for that I bet! And thank god you are both alright."

"Yeah. Alex punched him in the face, then knocked him down. I kicked him hard in the gut."

"Sweet! Go you and go Alex! That should teach him not to mess with you!"

"I doubt that's the last I'll see of him, but he has no idea what I can do to him."

"Well he better step off, you do not want him, he is just...ugh, creepy and annoying."

"No kidding. So wanna know about the storyline plans for me and Alex?"

"Yes I do! Tell me!"

"Well for now, it's a typical valet storyline. I go to the ring for his matches with him and he comes to the ring for my matches with me."

"Well that's a good start. I'm sure you'll both do great."

"And then Vince said we'll see how the fans react and what they want. It may turn into a romance storyline down the road."

"Ooooh well that will definitely be a good thing, the fans will love you."

"They already do." I laugh.

"Of course, what is not to love."

Then there's a knock on the door and I hear Alex's voice.

"Are you okay in there? You haven't come back downstairs."

"Yeah, I'm just on the phone." I answer him.

"I should be down in a few." I add.

"Alright." He replies, and heads back downstairs.

"Who was that?" Stef asks.

"Alex. He wanted to know if I was okay, because I haven't gone back downstairs yet."

"Awwww, he really cares. Maybe you should get going and go down there then?"

"Yeah...next to come up will be Mike. I don't wanna worry either one of them."

"Yeah, you should go then. We can talk again later."

"Of course."

We say bye to each other before hanging up, and I head back downstairs.

"There you are." Mike says when I come down. "What took you so long?" He adds.

"Phone call."

"Ah, your boyfriend?" Mike jokes.

"No, my friend Stefanie. I don't have a boyfriend you goof."

"I know, just messing. And you never told me about her."

"Yes I have, she's the one you're gonna be meeting when we go back to my hometown."

"Oh yeah, that's right, long day, my bad." He chuckles.

"It's okay."

"So the plan for tonight is just hanging out?" I ask.

"Yeah, we can relax and watch movies if you both want." Alex suggests.

"I'm okay with that." I nod.

"Action, comedy, or horror?" Mike asks, all of us making our way into the living room.

"How about all three? The action movie being Wolverine." I suggest.

"Sounds like a plan." Alex says, grabbing the movies.

"You two get settled, I'll get the popcorn." Mike grins, leaving the living room.

"Oh Mike." I whisper, rolling my eyes.

I walk over to the couch as Alex puts the movie in and joins as we wait for Mike. After the popcorn is ready, Mike comes back out into the living room and sits down next to us, and Alex starts the movie.

"What did you pick first?" Mike asks.

"Wolverine." I answer.

"Good movie." Mike replies.

The movie starts and we watch it, eating popcorn during it. As we all watch the movie, Alex puts his arm on the back of the couch behind me and leans down.

"Remember if you get tired, you can use my lap again." He whispers.

I look at him briefly and nod, turning my attention back to the movie. We all watch th emovie until it ends and get ready to watch the next one. Alex picks the next one which is a comedy.

"What did you pick?" I ask Alex.

He tells me and I nod, watching that movie now. The movie starts and we all watch it, having some soda and popcorn, Mike throwing some at me.

"Heyyyy."

"What? It was not me!" Mike says, acting innocent.

"Right, like this..." I trail off, taking a handful of popcorn and throwing it at him.

"...wasn't me." I giggle.

"It's on!" Mike says, taking another handful and throwing it at me, but I duck and it hits Alex by accident.

I turn around and laugh when I see popcorn everywhere, even in his hair.

"Oops..."

"Alright children, let's watch the movie." Alex says, taking the popcorn off his shirt and out of his hair.

I sit there and turn my attenton back to the movie, but still giggle. During the movie, Mike keeps elbowing me, but I just look at him until he stops. That movie is finally over and Mike picks the last movie which is a horror one.

"It better not be too scary." I tell him.

"If I have nightmares, I'm blaming you." I add.

"Oh come on, it's not that scary." Mike smirks.

He puts the movie in and I see that it's Amityville Horror.

"Not that scary? Really Mike?"

"It's just a movie, you will be fine, plus you have Alex here." Mike says, winking at the last part.

"Oh shush. And this movie is based on the real house."

"You'll be fine." Mike says, putting the movie in and walking back to the couch.

"Besides maybe being scared to death."

"I'm here." Alex whispers to me.

"Just cover your eyes then." Mike says.

"Maybe I will...maybe I won't."

"That's your choice." Mike shrugs and hits play.

It starts out not too scary, I'm sitting there the whole time expecting something to pop up out of nowhere. But it happens when I least expect it and I jump.

"You alright?" Alex asks as I have my face buried in his shoulder.

"Yea, was not expecting that." I say low.

"I'll be right back." I say, getting up from the couch, heading into the kitchen and getting another drink.

Then an idea pops into my head. I walk back into the living room and sneak up behind Mike, getting close to Mike's ear and whispering something creepy in a creepy tone. This causes Mike to scream and the popcorn he has goes everywhere.

"What the hell?" Mike yells, looking around.

He sees me behind the couch. "Shauna! That was so not funny!"

"I thought it was. You screamed like a girl." I burst into laughter.

"I did not!" Mike frowns and crosses his arms.

"Okay you didn't. In my mind I heard you screaming like one. It was mighty hilarious."

"Funny for you." Mike grumbles as I make my way back over to the couch and sit down.

"Grumpy." I comment.

During a really scary part, I unconciously end up snuggling closer into Alex. Alex puts his arm around me trying to comfort me as I bury my face into his shoulder again. I stay that way all the way through till the end. When the credits roll, I finally lift my head from his shoulder in relief.

"Thank god it's over." I say.

"Don't ever pick that movie again." I tell Mike.

"Alright, that's noted." Mike says.

"I think it's time for bed now. It's past midnight."

"Yeah it is pretty late." Alex chuckles.

I say good night to Mike and then Alex, and head up to my room to get ready for bed. I'm dressed and before I could get into bed, Alex knocks and comes in.

"Hey, if you have any nightmares, feel free to come down to my room."

"Thanks for the offer. I might take you up on that if I have any."

"You're welcome. My door's always open if you need me."

"That's nce. I know you will be there. Thanks again." I say yawning a bit.

"Night."

"Night."


	4. First Date

It's the next morning, and I did end up having a nightmare. Thanks Mike. So I took Alex up on his offer of going down to his room during the night. I woke him up and he allowe me to climb into the bed next to him. I thanked him and I almost instantly fell asleep. That brings me to right now. I start to stir and move around a bit, but that's when I feel something around my waist and I realize my hand is resting on someone's arm. I look down and then next to me to find a sleeping yet peaceful Alex. 'Am I dreaming?' I think in my head. I then pinch myself to make sure.

"Nope not dreaming."

I feel Alex start to shift and I lay as still as I can.

"Morning." Alex says.

"Morning." I repeat.

"Did you manage to get sleep?"

"Yeah, it's like I instantly felt better when I came in here."

"Well I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Right. Is that why you have your arm around me?"

"Oh, is it helping?"

"Well I didn't know about it until I woke up."

"Well you did sleep better so I'm assuming it did." Alex smiles.

"I guess so. Thanks again for letting me stay in here...with you."

"No problem, anytime, my door is always open for you."

"Even if we're in a hotel?"

"If you need me, yes."

"Well in the case we can hope we get rooms close to each other."

"I'm sure we can, not that hard."

"True, so what's the plan for today? Busy or just hang out day?"

"I don't think there is anything planned, so just a hang out day."

"Another rare day off. Good I can be lazy." I laugh, closing my eyes, pretending to go back to sleep.

"I don't think so." Alex laughs, starting to like me. "We are not staying inside all day."

"I didn't say anything about all day."

"Fine another hour than we are going to go do something."

"Deal. But I'm not tired, so I guess I'm just gonna lay here."

"Fine with me."

Things go quiet for a moment, and I'm looking up at the ceiling while Alex keeps looking at me.

"Yes?" I ask Alex.

"Huh?"

"You're staring."

"N...no I was not." Alex stutters, embarrassed.

"You were, but it's okay. I mean after the way you complimented me last night, I guess you have good reason to."

"So you don't mind?"

"No I don't mind. I gotta confess, I do have a tendency to stare at...you."

"Really?" Alex smirks. "Well I don't mind at all."

"Well of course not. Every night you got tons of women staring at you."

"That's true, but none of them are you."

"What's so special about me?"

"You are not a fan girl around me, you are your true and honest self."

"Well of course I am, I work with you."

"I know, but even before we actually worked together, you were nice, calm and sweet."

"Because I pushed that fan girl aspect of mine aside. Even though I still am one."

"You hide it well, I like that about you."

"What else do you like about me?"

"Well, your eyes, smile, your sense of humor, you're outgoing, and you are a great wrestler."

"Learned a lot from watching. Kind of picked up on a few of your moves."

"I noticed that, you execute them very well too."

"I try."

"Well you do it perfectly."

"Oh I wouldn't say perfectly."

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

"You honestly think I do everything perfectly?"

"Yes I do."

"Alright, whatever you say."

"You are to me." Alex whispers very low, I'm barely able to hear.

I then sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't wanna be lazy anymore."

"Alright." Alex says and stands up himself. "How about breakfast?"

"Sounds good." I nod.

"Alex grabs a shirt and puts it on, then heads downstairs to find something to cook, with me right behind him.

"So we got, bacon, eggs, cheese, ham, sausage, bread, all the fixing for pancakes, omelettes, french toast. What would you like?"

"Hmmm...surprise me."

"Sure thing." Alex says as he starts to fix a bunch of things.

I had gone out into the living room to watch tv while Alex started to cook. He was busy cooking when he drops a pan.

"You need help?" I shout from the living room with a giggle.

"I'm good." Alex calls back.

After about 10 minutes Alex sets the table and puts out french toast, some omelettes, bacon, sausages, orange juice, milk and coffee.

"It's all set." Alex calls to me.

I get up from the couch and head out to the table, taking a seat.

"This all looks and smells so good." I say, sitting down and looking at all the food Alex had made.

"I tried. I don't cook often."

"By the looks of it, I would say you did."

"Well I do help when I'm with my family. But normally if I'm here, I'm a microwave kind of guy. It's quick and easy."

"Of course, we all do that at times."

"That and ordering out." I add, while taking some food and eating it.

"Yeah, all the places here know me by name." Alex chuckles, taking some food himself.

"You must order out a lot."

"I do, when I don't have much food from being out on the road for a while."

"But yet when you're not on the road, you still need to go to the gym to keep up with everything."

"I do, that is why there is hardly food, just lucky I was home for a few days and got some."

"Right...back on the road tomorrow. Bleh."

"Yeah, that's why I made everything I had left." Alex laughs.

"Well looks like we're going food shopping today." I laugh too.

"What for, we will not be here to eat it."

"Well what if we get hungry later for snacks?"

"Snacks we can get, that should not be too bad, but we can eat while we are out."

"Alright, sounds good."

We both continue eating and when we're finished, I help Alex clean up and do the dishes. Then out of nowhere he flicks water at me from his hands.

"Heyyy."

"What?" Alex shrugs, acting innocent.

"You know what you did."

"What?" He says again, turning his attention back to the sink.

"Uh huh...sure...act all innocent."

"I am."

"Lies." I snicker.

"Don't believe me?" Alex pouts.

"Who else would flick water at me? I wouldn't do it to myself."

"I really do not know...a leprechaun?"

"A leprechaun? Really Alex? Really?"

"Yeah, they run rampid here in Tampa, didn't you know that?"

"No, but the only leprechaun I know of is Hornswaggle, and even him I would notice." I laugh.

"These are magical, only the Irish can see them."

"Uh huh...little do you know Mister...I'm part Irish...and I didn't see no leprechaun."

"Have to be more than half silly."

"Really? And you are?"

"Yes I am, did you not know?"

"Actually no. I mean I know you are because of the Celtic Cross tattoo on your back. But I never knew how much exactly."

"My great grandparents are from there, my actual last name is full Irish."

"Ohhhh."

"Yup." Alex says, putting the last of the dishes out to dry.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Why, what's the plan?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking maybe go to the beach and relax if you want, and possibly grab something to eat after."

"Hmm...sure. This time I will be prepared for the beach." I laugh.

"Well that's a good thing." Alex chuckles. "How about you go get ready then."

"Sure thing." I nod, leaving the kitchen and going to my room to change.

Alex heads to his room to do the same. He grabs some towels and sunscreen from his bathroom closet when he's done. After I'm done changing, I put my hair up, grab sunglasses and my bag before leaving the room. I walk downstairs to see Alex standing there with a bag, as he's in his swim trunk and a white t-shirt.

"I'm all set." I declare, making it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright." Alex says, looking me up and down. "After you." He adds, opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I smile.

Alex then locks up the house and we both make our way to his car and get in. The ride is quiet to start, until I decide to turn the radio on. That's when _Party In The USA _starts playing on the radio.

"Oh god." I mumble.

"Hey! It's a good song."

"Oh I agree. I like the song. But it's not better than Metallica."

"I never said I didn't like them, I was in the mood for this that day."

"Yeah, but that was still funny what Mike tweeted."

"Was not. I am made fun of till this day." Alex pouts.

"Awwww. Well I don't make fun of you." I say, patting his shoulder.

"That's one person. Makes me feel a bit better."

"Good. That's what I'm here for."

"Thank you, means a lot."

"You're welcome. You're there for me, only fair to be there for you."

"True, that is how I see things."

"See? We're on the same page. You know I think we're more alike than we think."

"We are, aren't we?"

"Very." I nod.

"That's a good thing. That's the reason why we get along so well."

"True."

We then pull into the parking lot and Alex parks the car. We both get out and grab what we need from the back and head to the sand. When we find a spot, we drop everything and I sit down in the sand.

"Do you need any sunscreen?" Alex asks, holding the bottle.

"Oh I have my own, but thanks for offering."

"Alright, need any help?"

"Well I think that's obvious. I can't reach around and get my back by myself." I laugh.

"I knew that, but I was not just going to touch you without asking." He chuckles.

"So polite." I smile.

"Of course I am". Alex does a cheesy smile.

"Just let me get the places I can reach first."

"That's fine." Alex says, as he takes off his shirt and starts to apply some to himself.

This of course causes me to stare a little bit, but I quickly shake my head and look away. Once Alex is done he asks me if I could help him with getting his back and whatever else he could not reach. I of course agree.

"Thank you." Alex says. "Your turn." He smiles, twirling his finger, motioning for me to turn around.

I laugh to myself quietly and turn around. Alex then starts to rub the sunscreen on my back, causing me to bite my lip from the coolness and his touch. Once he's done, I turn around.

"Thanks for the help." I smile.

"Anytime."

I then st back down on my towel and Alex looks down at me.

"What?"

"Are you coming in the water, or are you going to lay there all day?"

"Persistant aren't you?"

"Yes, now let's go have fun." Alex laughs, holding out his hand.

I laugh myself, taking his hand and we head toward the water. We both get to the water and I take my time going in, as Alex is already out a ways in the water. I get to a certain point in the water and stop, not going any further.

"Come on!" Alex shouts. "You will be fine."

All I do is shake my head 'no'. Alex starts to slowly walk over to me. "The water is perfect. Nice and calm." He says, as he gets closer to me.

"Oh I know. I just don't go out too far."

"You'll be fine, I'll be right next to you."

"Can't swim very well."

"Then we can stay right here." He says, walking behind me.

I then then feel hands on my hips and myself start to go back.

"...I almost drowned once...that's why I don't go out too far anymore."

"I know, I was not going to take you out any farther." He says. "You can trust me." He whispers in my ear.

"How did you know that's the reason?"

"You just told me."

"Oh right."

"Yeah, so don't worry." He says, still resting hs hands on my waist, trying to make me feel easy in the water.

I just nod. I stand there for a bit before reaching down and taking water in my hand and tossing it back at Alex.

"Oops." I laugh.

"Oops? Really?" Alex says, reaching down and splashing me with water.

"Ohhh it's on now."

"You better bring it." Alex says, splashing me again.

"Oh...you really shouldn't have said that." I grin.

"Well what are you waiting for then?"

"The right moment."

"Sure, alright."

I slip away from him and swim a bit away, making sure to not make my plan so obvious. Alex keeps a close eye on me and continues to stand there. I then go under the water and swim towards him. I appear on the other side of him and then I rush forwards and tackle him into the water. Alex goes under and when we both come up he has a huge grin on his face.

"You better run now."

"Eeep!" I squeal, dashing away the best I can.

"You can not go far." Alex calls as he comes after me.

After a bit he finally catches me.

"Nooooo." I laugh.

"Got you." Alex says, as he wraps his arms around my waist, making sure I can't get away.

"So you did."

"Yes I did." He grins, leaning down closer to my ear/neck.

"Want a prize or something?" I giggle.

"No." He says, his breath on my neck. "Just want to do this." He whispers, then picks me up and turns around to drop me in the water.

"Kevin Robert Kiley Jr, don't you dare!"

"If I do?"

"Uh..."

"I thought so." He grins.

"So are you going to put me down or hold me all day?"

"Hmmm..I kinda like holding you." He says low and blushes.

"You do?"

"Huh? Yeah, a bit." Alex blushes more, getting embarrassed.

"Awww, that's really sweet. Hey if it makes you feel any better, I feel safer this way."

"Well I'm glad I make you feel safe." He smiles, putting me down then pulling me closer. "Can I tell you something?" Alex asks, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Yeah sure. You can tell me anything."

"Okay, don't freak out, but I really like you. I mean more than a friend." He starts. "If you don't feel the same I understand. It's just the more time we spend together, I like you more each time. Your smile, your eyes, your sense of humor, your talent, EVERYTHING. You're the girl I thought I would never meet." He confesses.

"Alex...you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to tell me that."

"So you feel the same way?" Alex says a bit relieved.

"I fell for you back on NXT...yes I feel the same way."

"Really?" Alex smiles big. "I fell for you the first time I saw you." He adds, leaning in close, resting his forehead against mine.

"When I debuted.." I smile.

"When I saw you in FCW."

"You've been watching me in the ring ever since then, haven't you?"

"Actually yes I have. I knew you had talent and there was something about you that attracted me to you. I knew I had to meet you somehow. Thank god you made it to the WWE or I was going to go there and tell you."

"Better now than never."

"Yes and I'm so glad that you now know."

"I'm glad I know too. Well if our storyline moves onto a romance one, it won't be awkward."

"No, I didn't want to wait that long to tell you how I really felt though."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. That would be a LONG time."

"Too long." Alex says, as he leans in closer.

He is about to place a kiss on my lips when he stops. "May I?" He asks.

I try to contain my happiness, as I nod. Alex then captures my lips and gives me a soft kiss as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me as close to him as I can get. After he pulls away, a bit after that, I keep my forehead against his.

"...so much better...than watching on NXT."

"Good. Been wanting to do that for months." He whispers.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I told you I have liked you for some time now."

"And funny story about the whole kissing you is better than watching on NXT, and the whole liking you since NXT. You see...I didn't tune into Season 2 until the middle of the season, and the episode happened to be that kissing challenge."

"Ah, so you wanted to see if i was a good kisser?" Alex raises a brow.

"Yes...I mean no...I don't know...maybe." I say nervously.

"It's okay." Alex chuckles and lifts my chin and kisses me again. "What do you think?"

"So much better than just imagining."

"Good to know." He smiles.

"Not that I imagined what it would be like..."

"No worries." Alex smiles. "I did the same." He whispers. "But there's one thing I wanna ask you." He adds.

"What's that?" I ask nervously.

"Well before we're actually you know...together, we need to go on a date first. So I was wondering..."

"...if I would go out with you?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Alex, I would love to!" I say, smiling at him.

"Great." He smiles. "We'll go out tonight."

"Sure, that'll be great." I nod. "How should I dress for this date?"

"Semi-casual."

"Semi casual...got it." I nod.

We both stay in the water a bit longer, just holding each other when we decide to dry off. We stayed at the beach for practically the whole day, going in and out of the water after drying off. Before we knew it, it was sunset.

"That's so pretty!" I say in awe at the pink, purples, and oranges in the sky as the sun goes down.

"Not as pretty as you." He says, looking at me briefly.

"Oh Alex." I say blushing, trying to hide my face.

"And you don't need to hide your face."

"Can't help it."

The sun soon sets fully, and we gather our things and head back up to the car. When we get there, we both put the things in the trunk and Alex walks over and opens my door for me.

"Thank you." I say as I get in and put my seatbelt on.

"You're welcome." He says, then walks over to the driver's side and gets in. He gets in and starts the car and begins to drive to his place.

When we get there, we park in the driveway and head inside.

"Well I'm gonna shower before getting ready for our date. All that salt from the ocean in my hair...ick." I explain.

"Go ahead. I'm going to get ready myself." Alex replies.

I nod and head upstairs before him, going to my room and picking out clothes before hopping in the shower after heating the water. Alex does the same. When I'm done, I get out and grab a towel to dry with and head out to change. Once I change, I blow dry my hair the best I can before applying my make up and putting on my jewelry.

"I hope this is alright." I say, looking myself over in the mirror.

I then head downstairs, not finding Alex. He comes down soon after me and spaces out looking at me.

"Yoo Hoo."

"Huh?" Alex says, shaking his head coming out of his daze.

"You spaced out." I laugh.

"Oh, sorry. Can't help it. You are just that gorgeous." Alex says, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I try." I smile.

"You do not have to. You are always gorgeous, no matter how you dress or look."

"Awww."

"It's true, always beautiful to me." Alex says, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"That's why you told me to be careful of Wade the day of that signing with him. You were being protective because you like me."

"Yes, I don't want him near you."

"And I will keep him away from you at all costs." He adds.

"Aww, my protector." I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"You know, Mike's been pestering me about you and I." I say as we make our way out the door.

"Has he? How?" Alex asks, as he opens the door for me then locking it when we both are out.

"Well he kept bugging me about when you and I were gonna get together."

"I think he knew something we didn't." Alex chuckles as we both walk to the car.

"Most likely." I laugh.

"He can tell things like that. How? I have no idea." Alex laughs as well.

"Me ether. It's like he's got a 7th sense or something."

"I think he does." Alex says as we reach the car. He again opens the door for me to get in.

Once again I thank him as I get in. He says 'you're welcome', before closing my door and walking around to the driver's side. He gets in, buckles up himself and starts the car. Then we pull out of the driveway and down the road.

"Any hints on where we are going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise."

"I really do not like surprises." I pout.

"You'll love this one...trust me."

"I'm sure I will, but I want to know." I whine a bit.

"Alright, let's just say I reserved something special."

"Aw, you did not have to do that"

"I wanted to."

"That's very sweet of you."

"You deserve it."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Why thank you."

We pull up to this building, which happens to be a restaurant. A valet takes the car while Alex pays for that and we head inside. Alex gives the name and we're led through the restaurant, eventually ending up outside.

"This is really nice." I say, looking around as Alex pulls out my chair for me.

"Isn't it?" He agrees.

"Yes." I say. "It seems pricey though."

"You're worth every penny. I mean I can afford it obviously, but still."

"You are too much." I blush and hide behind my menu. "Thank you." I add.

"Again, you're welcome."

We both look over the menu and order drinks when the waiter comes back. We decide what we want and tell the waiter when he comes back with our drinks. We stay silent for a while, until the waiter comes back with the food.

"Wow, this is really good." I say, taking a bite of my food.

"One of best places in town to go to." He nods.

"Good choice. I can see why."

"I promise to do something even better for our next date."

"How can you out do this?"

"I have my ways."

"I have a feeling I am going to be spoiled."

"Your feeling is right."

"Oh boy." I giggle.

"Wait until I tell Stef. She's gonna freak." I add.

"You tell her everything I bet." Alex laughs.

"Yeahhh."

"Should be intersting. When do we get to meet?"

"Couple more weeks."

"Ah, I bet she is excited to see you again."

"Yes, very."

"Should be a good time then."

"Especially now that you and I are together. I think she'll have a happy heart attack."

"Did she suspect?"

"A bit yeah."

"Like how?"

"The way you acted towards me, she always said that you liked me."

"She's good. Just like Mike."

"Speaking of...don't tell him I told you this, but she really likes him...how I like you."

"She does? And don't worry, I will not."

"Yep, she does."

"Wow, going to have to meet I guess."

"A couple weeks and they will."

"Yeah, I bet she can't wait."

"Yep."

We both finish eating our food and then Alex pays the bill and we both head back out and wait for the car.

"So are we heading back now?" I ask once we are outside.

"Yeah, but we can do something before going to bed. I mean it's still early."

"Alright, movie night again?"

"Sure. A couple movies since we have an early flight in the morning."

"Sounds good to me."

The valet finally comes back with Alex's car. He takes the keys back and we both get in, before heading back to his place once again. We both walk in the house, heading upstairs to change before going back down and getting some snacks and drinks for the movies.

"My shirt huh?" He grins.

"Yes, I really like this one." I smirk. "Plus, I had to get it...it's your first t-shirt." I add.

"I see. Everyone has been asking for it."

"I know." I laugh.

"Looks good on you."

"Why thank you." I say, blushing a bit.

"You look good in anything."

"So do you."

"Why thank you, but never as good as you."

"Well that's because I'm a girl." I laugh.

"A beautiful one at that." Alex says, walking closer and wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh stop." I say, getting redder.

"What can I say." Alex shrugs. "You deserve to hear that." He adds.

"Let's go watch the movies."

"Alright." Alex chuckles, and looks for a movie. "What would you like tonight?" He asks.

"Hmmm, surprise me."

"Alright." He chuckles again and picks out an action movie. "12 Rounds okay?" He asks after putting it in.

"Oh yeah, it's okay. I love that movie."

"Good. John is really good in it." He says, walking over and sitting next to me on the couch.

"I know right?"

"Truly and well rounded and talented guy."

"Just like yourself."

"Thank you." Alex smiles and kisses me on the head.

"I can't wait for the day where you're in a movie."

"That is something I would love to do"

"And I should co-star with you."

"You know, that is not a bad idea, but I would not be happy if anything happened to you"

"What could happen to me?"

"Nothing, but I would not like someone keeping you from me"

"No one's gonna keep me from you."

"They better not." Alex huffs.

"Okay relax."

"I'll try." He breathes, and pulls me closer to him.

I snuggle into his side as his arm stays wrapped around me. We both sit and watch the movie in silence and Alex keeps me close to him. "That is never going to happen to you." Alex says when the movie is over.

"Well of course not. For one thing you're not a police officer. So you cant accidentally get someone killed, in result for some psycho to get out of jail and give you 24 hours to save me."

"That's true, but still."

"Wait...you're afraid Wade will try something like that. Aren't you?"

"Maybe... but he will not get that close to you, if I can help it."

"I can probably hurt him internally if he tries anything." I grin evilly.

"I bet. I saw what you did to him the other night, but I still have my worries. He can still hurt you too, I mean he did leave a bruise on you."

"Which will fade soon."

"I know, but I just worry. I can not help it."

"I know. But I'm here...with you...everything's fine."

"That is how it should be."

"What's the next movie?"

"I was thinking The Marine 2? Kind of a WWE nght." Alex laughs.

"It's okay...and sure."

Alex goes to switch the movies and walks back over and sits back down next to me on the couch, re-wrapping his arm around me. I in return wrap an arm around his waist and I snuggle back into him. We both stay that way and watch the movie, me jumping at some of the suspenseful parts. Then later in the movie came a little makeout scene...which kind of made things kind of awkward.

"You alright?" Alex asks.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright." He says, turning his attention back to the movie.

"Just got a little awkward."

"Ah I see. Better now?" Alex asks once the part past.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Good."

We both turn our attention back to the movie and watch in silence. By the end of the movie, my head was laying on Alex's shoulder, and I was so comfortable I didn't want to move.

"Do you want to watch anothe rmovie or head to bed? You look tired." Alex says, taking notice of how comfortable and tired I look.

"It's from the beach...that salt water air is catching up to me."

"That's understandable. So how about we head to bed?" Alex suggests.

I nod in approval. Alex shuts the tv and everything off, since the lights were off, that was one thing he did not have to do. Seeing how tired I looked, Alex decided to pick me up and carry me upstairs. He brings me into my room, setting me down on the bed before pulling the covers over me.

"You did not have to do that, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

He then goes over and turns off my light and closes the door after he walks out. I know he can't hear me, but I mumble 'goodnight' before falling asleep. Alex then goes to his room and gets in bed with a smile on his face that he told me how he felt and I felt the same.


	5. RAW

It's back to Monday Night and we have Raw. Alex had woke me up early so that we could catch our flight to make it in time for Raw tonight. I hesitantly get up, and get changed into my day outfit, before packing my things. Once I'm all set, I grab my bags and head downstairs to see Alex waiting by the door, as he already has his things in the car.

"I'm all set." I declare setting my bags by the door.

Alex goes to help me with my bags and we head out to the car. We put my things in the car and get in, Alex driving. I then go on my Twitter, and update my status. Making sure to include that I'm now dating Alex, for Stefanie to surely read later. After tweeting I put my phone away and look out the window.

"This is going to be a long flight." I sigh.

"I know.

"I can get more sleep." I laugh.

"That's what planes are best for."

"True." I chuckle. "What do you think everyone will say when they hear we are dating?" I ask.

"Besides Mike, because I already know what he'll say." I add.

"I think we all do." Alex laughs. "Have you told anyone yet?" He adds.

"I may have implied it in my tweet, I just sent...which I tagged you in."

"Ah, that is why my phone is going crazy right now." Alex chuckles. "I bet the replies will be interesting." He adds.

"Oh yes." I laugh.

"Well that is something to do on the plane."

"True."

"It doesn't matter what anyone says though." Alex says, taking my hand and rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I know." I smile.

"Good." Alex smiles in return.

"We can even change our relationship statuses on Facebook too." I laugh.

"Yes we can. Will do that on the plane too."

"I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am now."

"How about happier?"

"Yes, happier."

"Well I think that you will get even happier than you are now." Alex grins.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm glad. I plan to make you very happy."

"Oh I know."

"As long as you know that." He smiles and takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

I smile and we soon arrive at the airport. Once there, Alex parks the car and we both get our bags out and do all the normal checking in and everything before getting on the plane and finding our seats. Once we're in our seats, looking to our right, Mike sits down in one of the seats there.

"Get ready for a reaction to the tweet." I mutter to Alex.

I see Mike take out his phone then his head snaps up and over in our direction. "It's about time!" Mike yells.

"Oh shush." I laugh.

"I can't help it! I was wondering when one of you were going to make a move. I thought I was going to have to do something."

"You would."

"Yes I would. You should know that about me by now."

"Maybe you should play matchmaker more often then."

"I think I just might do that." Mike smirks, looking around.

"Not now you goof."

"Well...there is no one good on here anyway, besides you two, but you are already together"

"Yeah, Alex beat you to that."

"Yes he did...how may I ask?"

"Well...we went to the beach yesterday..." I start.

"Oh the beach." Mike smirks.

"We were having a good time, and I just went for it and told her how I felt." Alex says.

"Exactly."

"So, did she feel the same?" Mike says jokingly to Alex.

"Do you really need to ask that question?"

"I was joking!" Mike holds his hands up in defense. "I'm glad things worke out for you both." He adds.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, just glad you both know how each other feel now."

"Now it's time for you to reply to all those tweets coming to you." I say to Alex, laughing.

"Oh I will."

"I'm probably getting them too."

"I bet you are." Alex laughs.

"I can just see them now...telling me how lucky I am...some will be jealous...etc."

"Of course. I am sure some guys will be jealous, I am with you. And the girls will not be happy either."

"Of course."

We both take out our phones and start to read some of the tweets, laughing at a few of them.

"And these are just from this morning."

"Well when we tweet, the fans are all about replying to us."

"Right."

"Got any good ones worth replying to?"

"Not yet."

"Same, most are telling me how lucky I am."

"Awwww." I smile.

"They're right. I am lucky." Alex smiles, wrapping his arm around me.

"And I'm lucky as well."

"Yes you are. I think I am the luckiest guy on the planet right now."

"Awww."

"You just make me so happy. I am lucky to have a girl like you."

"If you two are gonna kiss, just do it already, before I make the comment about getting a room." Mike laughs.

"Mike, just shush!" I start but I'm cut off by Alex placing his lips to mine.

"Okay, I think you should both get that room now." Mike says after a bit.

I pull away from Alex briefly to reply. "Kind of hard when we're on a plane."

"Well then wait until you are off the plane to do that."

"Well aren't you the fun ruiner."

"No, I just don't want to look over and see that, that's all."

"Then don't look over here."

"I'll try my best."

"You make sure to do that."

Mike then takes out his phone and Alex and I go back to checking all the replies we've gotten. I get tired of that after a while and decide to get more sleep, because I'm gonna need it for the show tonight.

"You can lean on me if you want to get more sleep." Alex offers.

I nod and do so, getting comfortable. Soon after the plane takes off, I fall asleep for most of the plane ride. I wake up just as we're landing.

"Looks like you woke up just in time."

"I guess so."

Alex leans down and kisses the top of my head. "We have a few more minutes, you can still relax till then."

I nod and sit up, stretching from my nap. Soon the plane lands and we all heade off and go get our bags before heading out to the rental cars and heading for the hotel. When we get there, we get our rooms and head up to them.

"Well here is my room." I say. "Where is your room." I ask Alex.

"Right...here. Oh look our rooms are next to each other."

"Of course they are. I wonder how that happened?" I chuckle.

"Don't know. You know I'm wondering something else...let's go into the rooms."

"Oookay..."

We both walk in our rooms and I see that there's a door inside my room. I check it and see it's not a closet or a bathroom. Suddenly the door opens and I see Alex on the other side.

"Hello neighbor." He laughs.

"Hello to you too neighbor." I laugh. "My sexy neighbor I might add." I say with a wink.

"Oh really?" He smirks.

"Really." I smirk as I eye him closely.

"Well the same goes for you."

"You would think that." I grin. "Thank you." I say as I start to back up into my room.

"You can come in if you want." I offer.

"I just might." Alex smirks, walking through the door into my room. "You're room is really nice." He says as he looks around.

"Isn't it the same as yours?"

"Yours seems a bit bigger than mine does."

"Ohhh."

"Might just seem like it to me though."

"Right."

Alex then walks over to the bed and takes a seat, patting the spot next to him for me to sit. I do so, walking over and sitting in the spot next to him. "What would you like to do before the show?" Alex asks, putting hs arm around my waist. "We can get something to eat, relax or order and relax. Up to you." He adds.

"I suppose we can go out."

"Sounds good."

"Then that'll give us a few hours or so before we have to get to the arena. I can just get ready there when it's time. Gotta at least dress nice for the show."

"You look great in whatever you wear." Alex says, pulling me closer to him.

"Well wait until you see what I have picked out."

"You tease."

"You'll get used to it."

"It'll be hard, but I'm sure I will." He says, rubbing his nose on my cheek.

"Cuddly." I laugh.

"Yes, you are my cuddle bug." Alex says, kissing my cheek.

"Aww."

"It's true.

"Wanna go eat now?"

"That means I have to let you go." Alex pouts. "But yes, we can go eat now."

"Kay...you don't have to really let me go though."

"Yay!" Alex cheers happily.

"Dork."

"Your dork." Alex says.

We then get up and head for the door, Alex putting his arm around me as we walk out to the elevator. We get in heading to the lobby before going to Alex's car and getting in.

"Thank you." I say as he opens the door for me.

He says 'you're welcome' and he then walks over to the driver side and gets in and starts to drive.

"So tonight should be interesting. Can't wait to find out who we're facing, whether it's as a team or individually."

"It should. I hope that we get to team again, it was fun last time."

"Oh I'm sure there's gonna be plenty of those matches to come."

"I know. I'm sure no matter how they have it set up, you'll be great."

"Same goes for you."

"Thank you." Alex smiles. "So what would you like to eat?" He adds.

"Anything is good, I like almost everything out there."

"Alright." Alex nods and drives to a nice Italian restaurant.

"Looks expensive."

"Not really, looks it but it's really informal."

"Ohh."

"Yeah, heard they have good food here though."

"Well, let's go find out shall we?"

"Let's go." Alex says as he parks the car and gets out and walks around opening my door for me. "Thank you." I smile.

We link our arms together and head inside getting seated quickly. We sit and talk for a while before looking at the menus for drinks and we order those.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Alex asks.

"Hmm, not sure yet."

We both look over the menus some more and when the waiter comes back with the drinks, we order what we would like.

"So basically after this, since it is lunch time, we have to go back to the hotel and grab our stuff, then head to the arena for the rest of the day until the end of the show?"

"Yeah." Alex sighs. "But we can still relax there." He adds.

"True." I nod.

"Then we have the rest of the nght to ourselves."

"Right of course."

Soon our food arrives and we eat and talk occasionally. When we're done, Alex pays the bill and we head back out to the car and get in heading to to the arena, after going to the hotel to get our things. When we get there, there's already fans hanging out, waiting for the doors to open, which isn't for like 7 hours. We walk over to the fans and sign a few autographs and take pictures with them before heading inside.

"Crazy people...have to sit out there for 7 hours until the doors open for them."

"They do it hoping to get a chance of meeting their favorite superstar or diva. Looks like it paid off."

"I remember when I wanted to do that."

"Same here. The excitement of meeting the person you idolize most in the world. The best feeling ever."

"I know...and speaking of that. You'd think I'd idolize one of the Divas...but nope, I idolized you."

"Really now?" Alex raises a brow. "Now don't I just feel special." He smiles. "Thank you." He adds.

"You're welcome."

We head inside, dropping or things off in the different locker rooms and decide to walk around a bit before it's time to start getting ready for the show. While I was getting ready, Stefanie decided to call me. I answered and put her on speaker.

"I saw that tweet! About time!" She exclaims.

"That's what Mike said." I laugh.

"One heck of a way to tell everyone. How did it happen and when?"

"It happened at the beach yesterday."

"How cute. The perfect place to say how yo feel too. So romantic."

"I know, then we had a date last night."

"Awww, how did that go? Was he all sweet?"

"Of course he was."

"You finally got the man of your dreams and he is perfect in every way for you."

"And next week you'll get to meet him finally."

"I can't wait for that! I've been wanting for a while now, and even more so now. Going to be a good time."

"Definitely."

"Tell him I say hi too when you see him."

"I will."

"So a few more hours till the show. What are you doing till then?"

"Well I'm getting ready right now for whatever match I may have. Probably just gonna hang out backstage, talk to some people. Then later I'll be changing out of my gear, if Alex has a singles match. I wanna look nice you know?"

"Yes. I am sure you will look nice, you always seem to do that. Sure Alex will love it."

"He can't wait to see."

"I'm sure he can't."

"Well he'll only see if he's in a single's match."

"He better be. He deserves it."

"I know. Hey the good thing about tonight. I haven't seen Wade. He's normally on Raw because it's a supershow."

"Well that's good. Creepy stalker man needs to stay away from you. You are Alex's girl now."

"And Ziggles needs to stay away too. No more flirting with me."

"Him too? What is it with all the creepy men these days. They need to stay away."

"Him I can handle."

"Yeah, you are tough...he better watch himself." She laughs.

"Oh yes." I laugh too.

"How is everyone else though? Nice?"

"For the most part."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah."

"It's been so boring without you around here."

"I know, because I'm so fun to be around."

"Yes you are. I mean we all still go out, but you made things fun and interesting with all your ideas."

"Well next week we can all go out again."

"Yay! I missed going out and having a good time with you, just not the same without you."

"I know."

"What can we do when you come back? Our usual place or some place different?"

"Oh, definitely our usual place."

"Sweet! It is going to be so much fun. I willt alk to the owner and get the VIP treatment for us."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay so I will tell him everything. Just the 3 of us, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

"It's gonna be so much fun, I can't wait."

"Good times once again."

"Yep."

"I have to fgure out what I am going to do until the show starts."

"Ah, I'm sure you'll find something."

"Yeah, always do." She laughs.

"But you're worried about finding something to do? I don't even know what to do. It does get boring backstage sometimes."

"Well you have Alex to keep you company now. Plus all the other people to talk to. That all seems exciting."

"Yeah, especially now that I don't really have to control the urge to kiss him anymore. I can just do it." I say as I walk out of the locker room.

"Yeah, now that is a good thing. When you get tempted you can just kiss him."

"And I'm tempted A LOT. Oh boy."

"He better be ready for it." She laughs. "No...wait...he will be, I think it's you who should be prepared for it." She adds.

"Although, I can't really do it out there in the ring like after matches, we're not in a romance storyline so...yeah."

"Makes it all the better when you get to the locker room."

"Alright, you're starting to get me distracted with the thoughts." I laugh.

"Sorry, can't help it." She laughs. "How about those mets?" She changes the subject, laughing more.

"You always use that line when getting away from a distracting topic."

"What can I say, it works...sometimes."

"So, are you two sharing a room yet?" She asks.

"Not yet, our rooms are next door to each other...with a connecting door." I say.

"He would do that." She laughs.

"Well it's easier now if I have a nightmare or anything. I can just open the door and walk in."

"Well that's tru, not that far to go now."

"That's what happened the other night. I couldn't sleep because of a nightmare so I went down to Alex's room since we were still at his place, and he allowed me to sleep in the bed with him."

"Ooooooh...haha kidding...that was sweet of him."

"I know. He knew how shaken up I was about the whole Wade thing...even though I am tough."

"See, he is just the best..I need someone like that...but Wade would shake me up no matter how tough I am."

"You need someone like Mike."

"I do not think he would go for a girl like me though."

"Oh come on, I bet to differ."

"How so? I do not think he would even think to look at a girl like me...for one I am not blonde."

"It's not all about looks."

"I know, but isn't that all he even cares about?"

"If it was, you and I both know he'd be dating Kelly 'cause she's blonde."

"Yeah, that's true...but I don't know...you know how I get."

"I know."

"So its hard for me...but anywho..."

"...right."

"Heard that the show is going to be good tonight."

"Did you? I didn't hear anything about it yet."

"Unless they're hyping it up on tv."

"Ah, well what did you hear?"

"Well they are showing stuff between Mike and Punk about the title and stuff...you now how they hype things up more then they really are though."

"True..."

"Speaking of...when are we going to see you with the Divas title?"

"I don't know honestly."

"It better be soon, you are the best diva they have."

"Besides, Beth, Nattie and Tamina."

"Yeah, they're good too but you rank up there with them, if not better."

"Yeah, that's true."

"You'll get it one of these days, I just know it."

"Of course."

"I'm surprised Alex has not came to look for you yet." She laughs.

"Oh I know right?"

"He will soon though...it has to be killing him to not be with you right now."

"Most likely."

"Gotta love him. I am surprised you are not looking for him either."

"He's around somewhere. I'm talking to you, I don't wanna be rude you know?"

"Yeah, that's true."

Then all of a sudden I feel a pair of arms slide around my waist, and I jump a bit before I look behind me to find Alex.

"Speak of the devil..." I say to her, laughing.

"So I'm guessing he found you."

"Yes, scared me doing it too a little."

"Looks like someone will be sharing a room again tonight."

"I don't know about that."

"Tempting isn't it." She laughs.

"Very."

"If you do not end up in his, he might end up in yours." She teases.

"We'll see."

"Yes we will. I bet he will not be able to stay away that long."

"That does sound like him."

"From what I've heard, yes it does."

"Alright, well I better go before he possibly takes my phone away."

"Booooo, darn Alex...I shall talk to you later then."

"Of course."

We both say 'bye' and hang up on the phone. I then turn my head to look up at Alex, who has a grin on his face.

"You couldn't let me talk longer..."

"You could have, I would not have minded."

"But that would be rude."

"I could have joined the conversation, who was that anyway?"

"My friend Stefanie."

"Ah, I have yet to talk to her."

"You will next week."

"Yeah, that should be fun."

"She's getting even more excited."

"I bet she is. This her first event?"

"With me involved, yes."

"So I can see why. Having her best frend competing is really exciting."

"Yeah." I nod.

"So would you like to go sit somewhere or walk around for a bit?" Alex asks.

"I don't know...I'm pretty comfortable where I am."

"Then we can stay right here." Alex whispers, pulling me closer to him and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"So do you know what we're doing tonight as far as matches? Teaming or competing individually? Cause, if we're teaming I won't be able to wear that dress I picked out." I ask.

"We have singles matches tonight. I saw I was facing Gabriel and you were facing Eve."

"Ah. Yay, I can wear that dress now."

"Mhm, and I get to see you in that dress too."

"Yup, you're gonna love it."

"I love everything you wear. You always seem to amaze me."

"I do, don't I?" I smile.

"Yes you do." Alex grins, snuggling into me.

"Awww look at the lovebirds." Mike chuckles, peeking around a corner.

"Oh hush Mike." I laugh.

"I'm only teasing."

"Oh I know you are. Just wait until you find someone."

"Yeah, haven't had much luck with that."

"I'm sure you will find someone, the right girl will come around."

"Trust me." I add.

"I always do, but I don't know."

"Don't worry about it."

"If you say so." Mike says. "What are you two doing before the show? Just hanging here?" He adds.

"Probably, why?"

"Just wondering. Nothing is really going on. Kinda boring back here tonight."

"I know. We can all hang out, that's okay."

"If you're fine with it. I know you both like your alone time." Mike winks.

"Mike...we've only been going out for about a day now...but of course we like the alone time. But there can be plenty of time for that later."

"I know, just messing with ya." Mike laughs. "So are we going to hang out here?"

"Unless you have a better idea on where to hang out..."

"We could go to catering."

"Catering sounds good." I nod.

We all then make our way to catering, Alex is keeping his arm around me. When we get there, we find a table and sit. I decide to go get a water and ask Alex and Mike if they would like anything. They both ask for a water and I make my way over to where the waters are. I grab us each a water, but mine being flavored, because I love flavored water and I head back to the table.

"Here you go." I say, handing them both their waters and going to sit down.

"So, you have to be focused if you're gonna be facing Punk tonight Mike. Which is why I said don't worry about finding someone to be with earlier. You worry about that, you're gonna lose focus on the task at hand.

"Oh don't worry. Once my music hits and I'm out there, everything else goes away and I'm focused on getting that title back, no matter what it takes."

"Miz mode." I laugh.

"The only mode I have when I walk through that curtain."

"And then the haters are gonna hate."

"Of course, but that makes me who I am, and I would not have it any other way."

"Of course."

"But hey, they make us who we are." Alex adds.

"Exactly."

"Going to have the ones that boo and the few that cheer, but who can hear them over all the boos."

"True."

"Still never gets old, no matter how many times I go out there."

"Right."

"So are you both tagging tonight?"

"No, singles matches."

"Ah, that's good. Who are you facing?"

"Eve for me."

"I'm going against Gabriel." Alex adds.

"Ah, well good luck."

"Thanks man." Alex nods.

"Oh I have a plan for Eve." I smirk.

"Really? What is this plan?" Mike asks.

"Well for one, she is not going to get away with cheating and doing her disgusting moves she learned from Kelly. And two, I'm going to show her how REAL wrestlers compete."

"I'm telling you, if I wanted to see that damn booty popping before her standing moonsault, I'd go to a club. Even then I'd wanna kick her in the face."

"Even the guys back here can not stand that. They all think it's trashy." Mike makes a face and shakes his head.

"That's because it is."

"They should do something about that." Alex says.

"Yeah I mean, that's not PG."

"Far from it." Mike adds.

"But then again, everyone's getting away with less PG stuff now."

"True, I think they're slowly going back to the old days when everything was a bit...well not PG."

"Maybe..."

"It'll be better for the fans. I think they will like it better."

"Right."

"Should be interesting."

"Very."

"Right. So what else could we do before the show starts?"

"Hmmm..."

"I'm good with whatever Shauna wants to do." Alex grins at me.

"Well the show doesn't start until what a half hour now? Do you know when our matches are exactly?" I ask Alex.

"Mine is second, and yours is the fourth one." Alex explains.

"Well...looks like I'm gonna have to change into that dress early now."

"Yes!" Alex cheers, getting a look from Mike.

"Oh boy." Mike chuckles.

"I'll change in the middle of the first match. You have a bit more to wait."

"You'll live." I grin, kissing his cheek.

"I can try."

"As long as you do that."

"As long as you're here, I will be just fine." Alex smiles and kisses my cheek.

The half hour seemed to pass by quickly as we sat around talking and whatnot. The show started with Punk coming out, and once he got to the ring, he was talking about how he would continue to be WWE Champion for a while. He was saying how Mike would not be getting the title from him and how he was not a good champion like he is. Mike had walked away from us by now to confront Punk. Punk was about to say more when Mike's music plays and he walks out, mic in hand.

"Really Punk? Really? Really? You think that you are going to hold that title for much longer. I was the best champion there ever was and will be. I was on various shows promoting that title, and what have you done?" Mike rants, pausing as he reaches the ring.

"That's right...NOTHING!" He says as he climbs on the apron and gets in the ring.

"Tis true." I nod.

"Mike did a lot when he held that title." Alex adds.

"Right. Unfortunately that's what split you two up."

"True, but all for a reason I suppose." Alex shrugs.

"Yeah, you have your own career now."

"Yes I do, and it is going great."

"All you need now is a title."

"Which I am working hard to get."

"My friend Stef said that I deserve that divas title."

"She's right. You do deserve it. You are truly talented and should get that title."

"What would be cool is if you won a title and I won the title."

"That would be the best thing ever to happen."

"I don't think it's ever happened."

"It will."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. It's just a feeling. I'm sure it will happen in the future."

"Maybe."

"Uh oh. Looks like Mike and Punk are going at it." Alex says, looking at the monitor by where we were standing.

That's when we see Laurinaitis come out, screaming for them to stop. Then after some boring talking, introducing himself, he books a main event between Mike and Punk.

"That the best you got Johnny?" Punk taunts with a smirk.

"These are the best segments, between them."

"Johnny never learns, Punk gives it to him every time."

"Which is hilarious."

"Yes it is." Alex laughs.

"You know what, how about we make it a championship match instead? Is that what you want Punk? I can make that happen." John spits in the mic.

The crowd of course goes crazy for that idea.

"See, that's what the universe wants, so let's give it to them!" Mike chips in.

"Shut it Miz!" Punk snaps at him.

That causes Mike to snap and drop the Mike, attacking Punk. This causes referees to run out and try to seperate them from each other.

"Enough!" Johnny yells in the mic. "Tonight's main event will be a WWE Championship match, with Punk defending his title against the Miz!"

"Hah! Yes!" I cheer.

"Good going Mike." Alex adds.

The crowd goes crazy yet again, and Mike and Punk were calmed down enough that the refs could let them go. They both walk backstage and Punk heads off to his locker room and Mike stops by Alex and myself.

"Great job out there!" I say. "Got your title match again." I add.

"Now go out there tonight and win it."

"I plan on it!"

We wait a while, as it's a break and nothing it going on in the ring. But after the break the first match of the night has begun.

"Why is he here." I scoff, looking away from the screen.

"It's a supershow, he can be here...unfortunately."

"Well I do not have to be happy about it." I say, moving closer to Alex.

"I know."

I turn away from the screen and do not watch the match. In the end though, Sheamus won the match. When Wade was off screen, Alex told me that it was okay to look back.

"Thank you." I sigh in relief.

"Now walk me to the locker room so I can get changed into that dress. I don't trust walking the halls myself with Wade around."

"Of course I will." Alex says, offering his arm.

I nod and take it as we walk toward my locker room.

"Alright, I'll be waiting right outside the door." He says, when we reach it.

"I'll be out soon." I say.

I open the door and walk in, grabbing my dress and change into it. I walk over to the mirror and do my hair and make up. I do one last check before walking out to Alex.

"All set." I say as I walk out to him.

"Well...what do you think?"

"You look...stunning! Absolutely gorgeous!" Alex stutters in awe.

"I hope I don't distract you out there."

"It'll be hard, but I think I will manage."

"Alright." I laugh. "Well before we head to the curtain, since I can't do it out there...you deserve this for good luck." I add, leaning up and kissing him.

"That is the best good luck I have ever received." He says after we pull away.

"I thought so."

"That would be a good idea."

We head to the curtain and wait for Alex's music to hit. Once it does, we walk out and I let him go and slap the hands of some fans, doing the same myself. Alex goes to a few fans who have signs for him and he talks to them briefly. He then gets on the apron, helping me up and holding the ropes for me to get in and then he goes and does all his poses on the ropes. After Alex is done he comes over to me and we stand there and talk while we wait for Justin to come out. Justin's music hits soon after and he walks down the ramp slowly, taunting Alex as he glares at him. He makes his way down and jumps on the apron and does his poses on the ropes before hopping down and standing in the ring, still glaring at Alex intensely.

"Someone's got issues." I mutter.

"It's the werewolf in him." Alex mutters back.

"He's not gonna attempt to hit on me is he?"

"Would not put it past him."

"I've got my hand ready to slap him if he does."

"Go for it."

I cross my arms over my chest as he walks over to me. He takes my hand which makes me uncross my arms and he makes me turn around in a circle observing what he sees. This sets Alex off but I wave him off and when I'm facing Justin again, he goes to kiss my hand, but I raise my free hand and slap him HARD across the face causing everyone to gasp in shock. I shake my hand before getting out of the ring, letting the match take place. It's a while into the match, and Justin had taken control, Alex started to weaken. My back was turned toward the crowd and I wasn't expecting what was going to happen. I was yelling and cheering for Alex to get back up when someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth, then started to drag me back toward the crowd and over the barricade.

"You won't get away from me this time." I hear the thick, English accent of Wade.

I start to struggle even more now, and to get his hand off my mouth, I bite his hand. He screams in pain and I take the chance to swing my foot back and give him a low blow.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" I hiss, balling my hand into a fist and hitting him as hard as I can, sending him to the floor in a heap of pain. As he lays there, I quickly make my way to the ring. At this point, Alex had come back and just delivered his finisher to Justin, pinning him to win the match. I run to the ring and climb up, getting in and clinging to Alex.

"Great job, but can we hurry please?" I say, still a bit shaken up.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Wade."

"He tried again, didn't he?"

I nod, clinging to him more.

"Let's get you backstage." Alex says, helping me out of the ring and walking backstage.

I look behind us to faintly see Wade getting up from where I knocked him out and he goes back through the crowd.

"So tell me, what happened?" Alex asks, once we are behind the curtain.

"Well I was encouraging you to get back to your feet and take control of the match. Then an arm goes around me and a hand goes over my mouth so I can't scream, and I'm being dragged away from ringside and over the barrier, into the audience. I hear Wade's voice, and I struggle more. I bit his hand, he let go and I kicked him in the family jewels and I knocked him out."

"Oh love." Alex says, pulling me close. "You are with me now and everything is going to be alright." Alex soothes. "He will pay for this." He adds with a growl.

"Why do you think I knocked him out? My hand hurts from that too."

"Well I'm glad you got away from him." Alex says, rubbing my back. "Let's go get you some ice." He adds.

I nod, and we head to the trainer's office to get ice for my hand. We get there and the trainer looks at my hand, saying everything will be fine. It might hurt but that's all. After getting looked at and getting the ice, we head to the locker room for Alex to change. I lean against the wall opposite the door, cautiously looking down each end of the hallway for any sign of Wade, because I know he's somewhere around backstage.

"Shauna? You alright?" I hear Mike's voice say.

"Huh? Oh...I guess so."

"Are you sure?" He eyes me. "I saw what happened."

"I guess I'm starting to get paranoid. I know he's back here somewhere..."

"Well I'll stay with you until Alex comes back, if that helps."

"It'll help a lot actually."

"Then I will stay right here with you." Mike says, leaning on the wall next to me.

"Hurt your hand?" He asks.

"Yeah...but I'll be fine."

"Let me guess, you hit him again."

"Bit his hand, kicked him in the jewels, punched his face...yeah."

"Ouch." Mike grimaces. "He should learn after that not to mess with you."

"I know right?"

"I mean, after the first time when you kicked him, he still had the nerve to come after you." Mike shakes hs head. "I don't think there is anyone home up there."

"Nope...he's got mush for brains obviously."

"Stupid Brit." Mike mutters.

"I hope what I did to him, makes him go MIA for a while. I'd be happy."

"What did you tell him"

"That I was not going anywhere with him. He didn't care."

"You are not going anywhere with him. He better back off, or he will be in for a world of trouble."

"I don't think he really cares. I think he lives for trouble."

"Well he is about to get a whole lot of it very soon."

"Indeed he will."

Then we hear the locker room door open to reveal Alex walking out.

"Ready to head to your locker room so you can change?" He asks.

"Yes I am." I say, getting off the wall. "Thanks for staying with me Mike." I add, giving him a hug.

"No problem." He nods and Alex and I walk to my locker room.

I head into the locker room and start to change back into my ring gear, so that I'm ready for my match which will be coming up soon. I go over to the mirror and fix my hair a bit and check my makeup before heading back out to Alex.

"Now just to wait until the current match is over."

"Right." Alex nods and we head over to a monitor near the curtain, being ready to go out.

"How's the hand?" He asks.

"Still hurts but that's why I taped it up...so it won't seriously get hurt."

"Ah, just be careful out there. Do not want it to get hurt more."

"I'll try, but with Eve who knows what could happen."

"I know you will do your best, but good luck out there." Alex says and gives me a quick peck on the lips for good luck.

We watch as the third match ends with Kofi beating Cody and wait as there's a break after Kofi's victory celebration. As we're standing there, Eve walks up and tries to be flirty with Alex. It takes me everything to not attack her, telling myself to save it for the match. Alex pays no mind to her and stands by my side as Eve's music hits and she struts down to the ring. She does all her poses on the ropes and I make a disgusted face as she does. My music hits and Alex and I walk down to the ring, slapping hands with fans on the way. I get on the apron and pose before getting in the ring, followed by Alex. Alex gives me words of encouragement before leaving the ring and hopping down to the floor, standing ringside to watch.

The bell rings and we circle each other before locking up. After some pushing, I get her in the corner, holding her there for a while until the ref backs me up. I put my hands up in defense, before striding over to her. That's when he reaches out and kicks me in the gut. She hops up into the corner before jumping and rolling me up for a pin attempt. I kick out and immediately stomp on her foot. Then just like Mike does, I back up against the ropes and run, kicking her in the face. I go for a cover, only getting a two count. I then get up, sitting her up and I hold her shoulders before driving my knee into her back. I grab her arms and pull them back, putting pressure on her back and arms. I try to keep her there, but she starts to get up slowly and away from my knee. She manages to get out of my hold, twisting my arms in return and kicking me in the leg, making me fall down. She then goes back against the ropes, hoping to dropkick me in the face, but I back up and she falls hard on the apron.

I climb over her and start throwing punches, until the ref has to pull me off. I then go for her legs, dragging her over to the ropes. But somehow she manages to kick me away and I go tumbling out of the ring to the floor. Since my back had hit the edge of the ring, I was in a good amount of pain. The ref checks on me before counting down, and Alex comes over to make sure I'm alright, helping me to my feet. He makes sure I'm okay once more and I nod, getting back into the ring, the ref backing Eve up so I can get back in. She immediately comes after me, grabbing me by the head, but with a swift motion, I move her hands and I start firing punches over and over again. Then I back up and go against the ropes, coming back and hitting her with a couple clotheslines. I use the ropes for leverage as I jump and flip, doing a moonsault and landing on her, going for a pin immediately. Unfortunately it's not enough and she kicks out. I sit up on my knees, just nodding because I know what I have to do to win.

I pick her up and drag her over to the ropes, making sure her neck is on the bottom one. I step up onto her back and use the top rope for leverage as I push her neck into the bottom rope. I let go before the ref can get to 5, and she coughs, holding her throat. She crawls into the corner, trying to recooperate from the incident. I walk over and repeatedly stomp on her in the corner, the ref backing me up again. I pick an argument with the ref, but back off. I go over and pick her up in the corner, sending into the opposite corner. When she bounces back, I roundhouse kick her in the face, before covering her and getting the win.

"Great job!" Alex cheers as he walks in the ring and raises my hand.

"Flirt with him again." I mutter to her, getting close to her face after Alex lets me go.

Eve looks like she's scared and rolls out of the ring and walks back up the ramp.

"You did great!" Alex says, picking me up and spinning me.

"No one flirts with you right in front of me." I say, only loud enough for him to hear, and not for the cameras to pick up.

"You don't have to worry, she's nothing."

"Still..."

"Come on, let's go back and get ready to leave." Alex says, opening the ropes for me.

I get out first and hop down, followed by him. Then we head back up the ramp, before heading backstage and back to the locker room so I can change back into my regular clothes. Once I'm done, I walk out, my bags in hand.

"I'm all set." I say once I walk out to Alex.

"We'll make it back to the hotel in time to watch the rest of the show too." I add.

"Yes we will. Hopefully we get to see Mike win."

"Hopefully. Let's just get ice for my back though, cause the way I tumbled out of the ring during the match. You saw how I hit the edge of the ring."

"Yes I did, we will get you the ice and I can help with your back if you want too."

"Let's just see how the ice helps first."

"Okay, that works." Alex nods and we head to get ice.

We stop off and he gets his things before we head out to the car and get in. Alex drives to the hotel and parks, then we head up to our rooms. When I get into my room, I drop my bag by the door after closing it and go over to the bed, falling back on it after removing the ice from my back. It takes a moment but I find the remote and turn on the tv to watch the rest of the show. After a bit, I hear a knock on the connecting door and get up and answer it. Even though I know who it is, I still answer it and let Alex into my room.

"Did the ice help at all?" Alex asks as he walks in and goes to sit on one of the beds.

"Yeah, it helped."

"Well that's good." He says. "Did we miss anything?" He adds, looking at the TV.

"No not really."

"Well that's good I guess." Alex chuckles.

"Shouldn't be too long now before the main event."

"Right." Alex nods.

"But I'm already getting tired."

"If you want, you can rest and I can tell you when the match is almost over or who wins." Alex suggests.

"I think I'll be okay, but thank you for suggesting that."

"You're welcome." Alex smiles. "Do not want you to overdo it." He adds.

"Right. Well even if I wanted to rest, I have to change first."

"Right." Alex laughs. "Why don't you go do that before Mike's match starts."

"Alright." I nod, going over to my things and searching for something to change into.

Once I find some pjs I walk in the bathroom and change. I brush my hair and wash off the makeup I had on and walk back out just in time. I go back over to the bed and crawl under the blankets and relax so I can watch. Alex walks over and takes a seat next to me and wraps his arm over my shoulder. We watch the match and as we watch I move, and wrap both my arms around him, snuggling into his side. Alex smiles down at me and holds me tighter.

"This is nice." He mumbles.

"It is." I agree.

We both snuggle in closer and turn our attention back to the tv. After a commercial break, that's when things start to turn around for Mike. Move after move after move was successful, and then we see him putting Punk into postion for the Skull Crushing Finale. He delivers it, and covers Punk. The ref counts to three and Mike wins the match, which we can't believe.

"He actually did it!" I exclaim sitting up on the bed in shock.

"Ow." I add, a sharp pain going through my back where I hit it earlier tonight, from moving too fast.

"Are you alright?" Alex asks concerned.

"Just moved a little too fast."

"As long as you're sure you're fine."

"I'm sure."

We watch as Mike is celebrating in the ring with the title in his hands. Soon the screen fades and the show ends.

"Well I think it's time to sleep now."

"Right." Alex says, moving his arm.

He leans down and kisses my head and heads back to his room.

"Night." He adds when he gets to the door.

"Night." I say back, before he heads into his room to sleep himself.

Once the door is shut, I lay my head on my pillow and try to get comfortable and soon fall asleep.


	6. Photo Session

I was planning on sleeping in, but my phone started buzzing on the bedside table I left it on. I groan and reach over, feeling around until I grab it. I then look at the screen sleepily and the text says that I have a photo shoot in an hour. Setting my phone back on the table, I get up and start to find clothes. There was a knock on the door and I answered it, my clothes in hand.

"Morning." Alex says, once I open the door.

"Morning." I reply.

"What do you got going on today?" Alex asks, once I step aside letting him in the room.

"Photo shoot in an hour."

"Sounds like fun. They are always interesting."

"Yeah, but I was hoping to sleep in today at least a little bit."

"Well, it should only be a few hours. You can take a nap after you're finished."

"True...I'll think about it."

"So..." Alex starts. "Do you want someone to go with you to your shoot?" He asks, a bit nervous.

"You want to go...don't you?" I smile.

"You know I do." Alex smiles, as he moves closer to me.

"No kissing me until I'm ready."

"I know. I just wanted a good morning hug."

"Oh, that's fine." I nod.

Alex smiles and pulls me into a hug. He steals a kiss on my cheek and we pull apart. "I have to get ready now."

"Awww. Ok." Alex pouts.

"I won't be long."

"Can I come?" Alex jokes with a smirk.

"Really?" I laugh.

"Yes. I am not kidding." Alex says, as he follows me to the bathroom."

"Alex...no." I laugh.

"Why not?"

"We just started going out...I think that's moving a bit too fast...don't you think?"

"Yeah. I was only joking." Alex laughs.

"I thought so." I say, before heading into the bathroom.

I change into my outfit for the day and fix my hair and apply my makeup. Once everything is done, I put everything away and head back out.

"All set?" Alex asks, once I come out.

"Yup, all set." I nod, grabbing what I need.

"Shall we?" Alex smiles, offering his arm. I accept and we walk out to the hall and head to the elevator.

"You're all ready now...do I get that kiss?" He asks, as we go down to the lobby.

"Hmmm..." I acted like I am thinking. "Of course." I smile and Alex wraps an arm around my waist and I wrap an arm around his neck. The kiss was short, but enough.

"More later."

"I think I can manage, but it will be hard."

"You'll live."

"I'm sure, but I will try."

We step out of the elevator and head out of the hotel, out to the parking lot and make it to the car. Alex being the gentleman, opens the door for me. I thank him and he walks over and gets in the driver's side. He pulls out and we head to where the photo shoot will be. "So you're obviously coming inside with me right?"

"Of course. I'm not going to sit in the car. I want to see what they have you dress in." Alex grins.

"I kind of figured."

"They can not make you look anymore amazing then you do now though."

"You'd be surprised."

"I am sure I will be." Alex smiles. "I should prepare myself then."

"Yes."

"Today should be fun then."

"Indeed."

We get out of the car and head inside, being greeted by the photographer. I'm told how many sets I'm going to be doing and I head off to change into the first outfit. Once I'm changed, I head to hair and makeup. After that, I come out in a short, black flower dress with matching jewelry, makeup and shoes.

"Wow!" Alex says shocked. "I think they might have out done themselves this time. You look beyond amazing!"

"I actually love this dress, I wonder if they'll let me keep it." I add.

"They usually let you keep the outfits from the photo shoots."

"Well...then you'll be happy in that case."

"I am sure. If not I will talk to them." Alex smirks.

"Of course."

"So, any idea what this one is going to be about?" Alex asks, as we walk out to the set.

"No idea. I'm assuming by the style of the dress that roses are involved."

"Ah. Should be interesting to see then." Alex raises a brow.

"Should be, yeah." I agree.

"Only because you are in it."

"Maybe later down the road, we'll have one to do together."

"I hope so. I would love that." Alex grins. "We will have the best pictures out of everyone." He adds.

"Exactly."

After talking for a bit I am called over by the photographer and he tells me what he would like me to do. The set just like I assumed, had roses everywhere, even petals on the ground which gave it a real nice look.

"Wow! That is so pretty!" I say in awe, as I walk up to the set.

"It will be once you get over there." Alex says.

"Awww."

"You know it's true. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Now go do the shoot." He says, after kissing me quickly.

"Alright." I say, and head to the set for my first round of photos.

I do what the photographer asks, going through the photos with ease. Once I'm done with that set of pictures, I'm told to go change into the next outfit.

"You did amazing!" Alex says as I walk over to him, on my way to change.

"I tried."

"You did great!"

"It's not that hard to do really."

"No. They are pretty easy. Just exhausting."

"Right."

I then head off to change into my other outfit and head to hair and makeup against after doing so. Then I head out for the 2nd group of pictures.

"Looking good." Alex says as I walk by him.

"You know it."

I walk over and get ready. The photographer tells me what he wants me to do and I do all the poses and everything that he asks. Then after that, I go to change and such one last time for the last set of pictures. I change into the last outfit and head back to hair and makeup once again, for some touch ups, and a different hairstyle. Once they are done I head back out for that last shoot of the day. After that's done, I head back to change into my normal clothes, and they give me everything that I wore, putting them in bags and such. I walk out to Alex with the bags in hand and he grins.

"So, I see they let you keep everything?"

"Yup."

"So I get to see you in them again?"

"Of course."

"I can not wait." Alex says with a cheesy smile. "So, do you want to get lunch of head back to the hotel?" Alex adds.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Are we all set to head out, or do they need anything else?"

"Nope, we're all set."

Alex and I leave the set area and head back out to the car, putting all my new outfits in the backseat, before leaving and heading to lunch. Once we arrive at a place to eat, Alex parks the car and walks over and gets my door. I thank him and we walk inside, getting seated pretty quick. Alex pulls my chair out for me and I sit, as he walks over to his seat.

"So, today was fun huh?" Alex says, once he's seated.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun."

"You did a really good job. Not many of the divas can do all of that."

"I'm one of a kind."

"That you are. I am glad that you are not like the others."

"I don't want to be like the others like Kelly and Eve..."

"Who would want to?" Alex laughs. "All they do is strut their stuff and try to get things out of everyone. They do not even entertain, they just pretty much dance in the ring."

"Yeah...too many of them in this business. We need more tough divas."

"I agree. I think they should check out FCW more often, other then the newest modeling sites."

"Right. But no it's got to be all about the looks these days. Forget the skill."

"Yea. I know and they need to change that, but you have the skill and you will show them that."

"Oh I plan on it."

"You will. You have been so far. They will take notice soon enough. You will change things for the divas.

"I hope so."

"You will. You are great. You show the skill that should be shown. You are not all about the looks, and that is good."

"Exactly."

We look over the menus and when the waiter comes back we order our drinks. When the waiter brings those back we order our food.

"So is there anything else planned for today? Or do we just have the rest of the day off?" I ask.

"I think we have the rest of the day. I do not have anything as of right now." Alex says.

"But things can pop up suddenly."

"Yes they can. but right now I have nothing."

"Hmm...well I'm sure we can find something to do."

"I was thinking we could head to this place, it is called Bush Gardens. They have some interesting things there. That is if it ok with you?" Alex suggests.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I was hoping you would like that." Alex smiles. "So are you into any of the thrill rides there?" Alex asks.

"The only ride you'll never get me on is a rollercoaster."

"There are other rides there that are fun." Alex mentions. "Would you go on one for me?"

"For you...yes."

"Then I think we should get you on one today." Alex smirks.

"Okay." I nod.

The food gets to the table and we eat and talk every so often. After we eat, Alex pays the bill and we head out. We go to the amusement park and stay for a few hours. Alex, of course getting me on a roller coaster. It was actually fun. We got in the car and headed to the hotel.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Alex asks.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go out and have some fun. Like to a club or something?"

"Hmm...sure. It's been a while since I've been to one."

"There is this one not far from the hotel that I have been wanting to go to, just never had anyone to go with...until now."

"Aww I feel special."

"That is because you are...to me." Alex smiles and reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Well I'm glad."

"You should be." Alex says, as he rubs his thumb on the back of my hand.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready for a nap."

"You can catch a nap. It is still early in the day, well evening. Was thinking about going at 9 or so, this way you could take a nap."

"Alright."

We pull in the parking lot and Alex parks the car. We get out and I grab my things from the back and we head up to our rooms.

"I shall see you in a few hours?" Alex says once we get to our rooms.

"You know I would like that." Alex grins.

"I thought so."

I open the door and we head in. I grab some clothes to change into and head to the bathroom. When I walk out I stop in my tracks. There is Alex, sitting on the bed with NO shirt on. I bite my lip and shake my head before walking over to the bed.

"You alright?" Alex chuckles.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok. Why don't you come and lay down. I know you must be exhausted." Alex says, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, I am." I nod, walking over and climbing onto the bed, into the spot next to him.

"Finally." Alex whispers, as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him so I am practically laying on him.

"Finally what?"

"I have been waiting all day to hold you, and now I finally get the chance to."

"Awww."

"It is true. It was so hard for me not to grab you at the shoot today."

"Oops." I laugh.

"You just looked so good."

"Of course."

"Now how about you get some rest. You had a long day."

"Good idea."

"Alright. Get some sleep now." Alex says. He places a kiss on my head and I snuggle into him as he plays with my hair. Before I know it I am sound asleep. He however never falls asleep, he stays awake watching me sleep peacefully.

"You are so beautiful even when you sleep, and I am glad to have you." Alex says to himself as he holds me in his arms.

I shift in my sleep, but otherwise stay sleeping. Alex keeps his arms around me, not wanting to let me go. He sits there and watches me for the next few hours. After the few hours have passed, I start to wake up and see that Alex was looking at me.

"Didn't sleep?" I ask.

"No. Was not really that tired."

"Ah."

"To busy watching you."

"Aww."

"You are beautiful when you sleep. What can I say?"

"Well I never knew that."

"Now you do." Alex smiles, kissing the top of my head.

"Well I suppose I should move huh?"

"You do not have to. We got some time before we head out."

"Okay good. Hmmm, what to do while laying here..." I trail off, before kissing him once.

"...hmmm...i don't know..." Alex muses, running his thumb over my cheek and pulling me into another kiss.

That goes on for a bit, before we pull away.

"I think we can get up now."

"Only if we must."

"Well I don't really wanna get carried away with the kissing, you know?"

"Yea, we do not want that. We can get ready now."

"You're gonna have to let me go first."

"If I have to."

"Well if you don't, I can't get ready and neither can you."

"True." Alex finally lets go and I head to get changed while Alex changes in his room.

Then my phone goes off as I'm getting ready in the bathroom, and of course it's Stef.

"Hey you! How is everything going?" I ask once she answers.

"Pretty good. It's been quite an easy day if I say so myself."

"What have you been doing today? Anything fun?"

"Eh, not really, what about you?" She asks.

"Photo shoot earlier today, took a nap...with Alex...and now I'm getting ready to go out with him." I answer.

"Photo shoot, Sounds fun...and wait! Did you say you napped with Alex?" She exclaims.

"Well I napped...he stayed awake."

"Awwww, how sweet! So where you guys going tonight?"

"A club."

"Sounds fun! Is it a date?"

"I don't know, but I guess you could call it that."

"Ohhh...You finally got him! So...I have to ask...Has he kissed you yet?"

"HE DID! You go girl! How was it?"

"Better than I've been imagining."

"He is really that good? I remember how you always dreamed about it too."

"Oh shush."

"What? You know it is true. You have wanted to kiss him ever since you first saw him."

"Which oddly enough was when he kissed someone."

"You were wishing it was you too."

"Well I don't have to wish anymore now do I?"

"No you do not. You are the luckiest girl in the world right now!"

"I know."

"Plus...You get to go out with him AGAIN!"

"We're dating so we can do that."

"That is true, but still...Dang girl!"

"What?"

"You are going out with one of the hottest guys ever!"

"Yeahhh..."

"But you know who is hotter, right?"

"Oh of course."

"Have I told you how lucky you?"

"Yes." I laugh.

"Well that is because you are! I should have went with you, but to late haha."

"Right."

"What time are you guys heading out?"

"Soon."

"Ah. Should you be getting ready?"

"I am as we speak."

"Of course. Always doing more that one thing at once. You learned from the best." She laughs.

"Of course. Well I have you on speaker so I can get ready anyway."

"Should have know...So Alex can hear me?" She asks before saying.. "Alex! I have something to tell you!" She shouts in a singing voice.

"Sorry, he's in his room...next door."

"Oh darn. To bad, I had a few things to tell him."

"Too bad for you." I laugh.

"I can tell him when I see him in a week though."

"Yup."

"That is going to be fun."

"Oh yes."

"One more week. I can not wait! Already got my outfit picked out and everything!"

"Oooh."

"You know me. When I am excited about something I plan ahead for it."

"Exactly."

"Got my tickets the other day too. They are in a safe spot as well."

"Good."

"Hey? I have a question.."

"Shoot."

"Is it Monday yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Man! That means I have to wait a few more days." She whines.

"I thought it was Monday. Guess I should change then." She laughs.

"Monday will be here before you know it, don't worry."

"I know. Just have to stay busy, that is all."

"You will."

"Yea. Have been lately. Need to stay busy, nothing really going on around here anymore."

"Aww."

"Yea, just been going to the gym lately..Yes, I go to the gym now..No jokes."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know...But I hated going and now I am...Something to do at least."

"Right."

"Oh, did i tell you where I got a job?"

"Where?"

"At that coffee shop we always went to. I was there so much and knew everything that they asked it I wanted and job, and since I had nothing else I Agreed."

"Oooh yayy."

"Yea. Been there for about a month. Everyone seems nice there."

"Ah."

"Yea. Something, plus now I have money to actually do things..Like the gym." She laughs.

"Right right."

"But, enough about me. How excited are you about tonight?"

"I mean you get to go to a club, you get to dance, and you get to be all super closer with him." She adds.

"I know. I am excited for that. I know he can not wait."

"Just try to not cause anything that will have you going back to the hotel early."

"I will, but I do not know about Alex."

"Of course."

"We will see how it goes."

Then I hear my name being called out in the room.

"Well I think Alex is ready to go."

"Alright. Well have fun tonight and I will talk to you soon."

"Alright."

We both say bye and hang up.

"I'm coming." I call out to Alex.

I make sure everything looks perfect before leaving the bathroom.

"You look absolutely amazing!" Alex says, as I walk out of the bathroom.

"I tried."

"You do not have to. You always look amazing." Alex smiles as he walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Well tonight's gonna be fun."

"It sure is. Always a fun time when you are around. Plus dancing is always fun."

"Can't stay too late...got a show tomorrow."

"That's right. We can make the most of it. A few hours should be good. Come back around 12 or 1 and we should be good."

"Sounds good."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

I grab my clutch with everything that I need and Alex and I head out of the room. Alex, of course, offers his arm and I take it as we walk to the elevator. We get to the lobby and walk out and get in his car, him getting the door for me, yet again. Alex gets in the other side and begins to drive to the club. After parking, we head inside. Finding a table we sit down and and decide what to do first.

"Do you want to go dance?" Alex offers.

"Yeah, sure."

Alex offers his hand and I take it as he leads me out on the dance floor.

"Gonna act like a goof while dancing? I've seen things online." I laugh.

"I just might."

"Oh boy."

"Told you this was going to be a fun night, didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"So lets go have some fun."

I nod and we walk away from the table and head out onto the dance floor, the current song ending and a new one starting.

"Oh, I love this song!" I get excited and start dancing along to it.

Alex chuckles and dances along with me. I get into the song, singing along with the words and dancing around freely. Once the beat pick up so does the dancing with Alex and I. We do not realize how into the song we are until it is over and we see how close we were dancing. I just shake it off, because we're having fun.

"Did not know you could dance like that." Alex says, catching his breath.

"Well now you know."

"Yes I do." Alex grins.

The next song comes on and we start dancing along to, Alex singing along with it. That song ends soon and the next one starts up. We both dance to that song and have a great time. Once that song ends we decide to take a break and get something to drink.

"What would you like to drink?" Alex asks.

"I'll just have water."

"Aright. I'll be right back." Alex says and heads over to get some drinks.

He comes back with a couple of waters, handing me one.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alex says. "Having fun so far?" He asks.

"Of course."

"Good. By the way, where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Oh, back home I used to go out all the time with Stef and our friends."

"Ah, so that is how. Well you dance good."

"Oh well I try."

"You do not have to. You seem to be a natural at it."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm a natural."

"You are that good. Seem like you are."

"Well all you really have to do is get a feel for the music."

"That is true. I am starting to feel it."

"As I could tell."

"What can I say. They are playing good music here." Alex says, starting to dance in his seat.

"You're a dork."

"Am I really?"

"Yes."

"Lets go see how much of a dork I really am then." Alex smirks as he stands up. He offers his hand and I take it as he leads me back to the floor.

"We just sat down though." I laugh.

"Alright. We can wait a bit for if you want to."

"That would be a good idea, don't want to have my feet hurt or anything."

"We do not want that at all. We can rest."

"Speaking of clubs though, next week we're gonna go out after Raw to one with Stef. She's talking to the owner and we're gonna have a VIP section and everything."

"Oh. That sounds like fun. she must have connections."

"Yeahh."

"So I get to see you all dressed up again?" Alex smiles wide.

"Yes, you do."

"Can not wait for that. Although I do like what I see right now."

"Well of course you do."

"I always like what I see when you are around."

"Good to know. And in reference to you on the subject...I've liked what I've been seeing for a few years."

"You have?"

"Mmhmm, more than you know."

"Well, that is good to know. I did that without even trying too."

"Because you never even knew me when you first started in the WWE."

"No, but I did not know I had that impression on other people."

"Because when you started out, your character was the bad guy like Mike. So instantly people didn't like you. I saw past that though."

"Not many people do. They think that we are just like how we are when we are in the ring and that is not true. It is people like you that make us who we are."

"Well there are only certain people who can make the heel character fun for me to watch."

"And I was one of them?"

"Of course. I loved the bad guy image you had."

"I tried to play it good. Just did what Mike did and learned that way."

"Right but it all started in FCW...your heel character. You just carried it on when you went onto NXT."

"Yea, but I think I improved on it once I got on NXT."

"You did." I nod.

"That is what I was hoping to do. Better my career once I came up."

"Right, and when you turned the good guy everyone loved you."

"I noticed that. I had some loyal fans that stayed when I was heel and then came over when I changed, but a lot of people started to like me once the turn, as you said. I think they were happy I did that to Mike."

"I didn't like it, but I knew it was coming eventually. You weren't gonna stay with him forever."

"Most people thought we were. They thought it was all my fault."

"Hey, you were just doing what was set out for you. Now you have a single's career."

"Right. I could not be any happier either. For once I am not being told what to do or that it was all my fault or how I did something wrong."

"Right." I nod.

"What about you? How did you get your start?"

"Oh you know, training...the independents...FCW...the usual stuff people go through."

"Of course. Just a fan turned wrestler then?"

"Basically."

"That is cool. Must really love it."

"Oh I do."

"Gotta love what you do."

"Of course."

"So...Do you want to go dance some more or do you want to rest?"

"We can go dance some more."

"Lets do this." Alex laughs, getting up and offering his hand once again.

We make it out to the dance floor and start to dancing to the song that is playing. This time he starts to be a dork with a dancing. I can not help but to laugh at his dancing.

"You are crazy!" I laugh.

"I told you." He laughs too.

"Yes you did. Now I can not stop laughing."

"I know a way that can get you to stop."

"How?" I look at him confused.

He just grins, stepping closer and presses his lips to mine. I am surprised but once I realize what he is doing I start to kiss back. After a few moments we pull away and he leans his forehead against mine.

"Works every time." Alex whispers.

"Sure does." I whisper back, finally opening my eyes, looking into his.

"I knew that would work."

Alex moves his hands down to my waist and we just sway back and forth for a bit.

"One more song or head back now?" Alex asks quietly.

"I think I can manage one more song."

He nods and one more song plays as the current one ends. We start to dance and about halfway through the song I start to slow down and try to hide a yawn.

"There is not hiding that. You are tired." Alex says noticing me yawn.

I just mumble something before laying my head on his shoulder.

"Come on, lets get you back to to the hotel." Alex quietly says, as he starts to take me back to the table.

We grab whatever we brought, and leave the club, heading back to the car, getting in and heading back. When we get there we head up to our floor. Once we get there Alex makes sure I am going to be alright.

"Are you going to be alright, or do you need any help?" Alex asks once we get to my door.

"I think I'll be okay." I say, turning and attempting to open my door, but I'm a little too tired to slide the key card into the slot.

"Let me help you." Alex offers, and helps slide the key card in. Once the door was open Alex guides me inside.

"See, you are a bit more tired than you thought." Alex chuckles.

"I guess so."

I put my clutch on the table and head to my bag to find clothes to change into. Once I get them I start to head to the bathroom, only to find Alex still standing in my room.

"Just making sure you make it to bed alright."

"Awww. You are to sweet."

"If you want to, you can stay the night in here. I don't mind." I add.

"You know I would love that. I just need to go change."

"Alright."

Alex heads over to his room, as I unlock the connecting door and head into the bathroom to change. Once I am all set I walk out and see Alex sitting on the bed. I walk over to my bag and put my things away before climbing on the bed next to Alex and get under the covers. I reach over and turn off the light, before turning to face Alex.

"Get some sleep now. You have had a long day." Alex says, as he wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him.

I nod, laying my head on him, getting comfortable.

"Night." He whispers.

I manage to say it back and fall asleep before him. Alex watches me for a bit as he plays with my hair, that he seems to like to do, and he soon falls asleep himself.


	7. Wade Free Night

I wake up pretty late in the morning, because I was just plain tired last night. I'm about half awake and I shift to my other side, eyes still closed. When I stretch my arm out, I end up touching something. I twist my face in confusion before opening my eyes to see Alex sleeping. I am careful not to wake him as I slowly climb out of bed and decide to get a shower and get changed for the day. I grab my things and head into the bathroom and shower. When I am done I get dressed and do my hair and makeup before walking back out. As I walk out I see that Alex has started to wake up.

"Morning...well it won't be morning anymore in about an hour."

"Morning...Wait...Is it that late?" Alex starts, but sits up quickly.

"11 am yeah."

"Wow...We must have been tired." Alex chuckles.

"Yeah, you slept in later than me."

"I was up later than you were, that is why."

"Why were you up later than me? I thought we both went to sleep around the same time."

"I...I was..." Alex stutters. "looking at you." He mumbles lowly.

"Oh well you don't have to be embarrassed about it."

"I know...I can not help it."

"It's okay."

"Well I'm glad you do not mind."

"I'm the same exact way with you."

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a good thing then." Alex smiles.

"So why are you in workout clothes?" He asks.

"Oh well see I was gonna go jogging while you were sleeping, but you're awake now so..."

"Well, how about I get up and get dressed and we can go to the gym for a few hours?" Alex suggests.

"Alright." Alex says then getting up to grab his things. He goes in the bathroom and changes and comes out a short time later, wearing one of those jerseys that show off his arms. I bite my lip at the site when he turns to me. "Ready?" He asks.

"Um...yeah, I'm all set."

"If you say so." Alex laughs. We then grab what we need and head out. After getting on the elevator we go down to Alex's car and head to the gym. Once we get there I head right for the treadmills for my run. "I am going to the weight room." Alex says after following me to the treadmills. "Alright." I nod and put in my headphones and listen to music as I jog.

This time I couldn't see into the weight room, so I just focused more on the jogging and music. After jogging for about ten minutes I decide to take a small break and get some water. I walked over to see what Alex was up to and saw he was still in the weight room. I stopped, biting my lip and was about to walk out when he called me over.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I saw you and thought something was wrong." Alex says a bit concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Alright. You had me worried." Alex says, putting down the weights he had. "Did you want to try?" He asks, pointing to the weights.

"Well I can't really rely on a treadmill and such forever so, sure I guess."

"Ok. We will start you out at a low weight and then when you are comfortable we will move you up. Sound good?" Alex explains.

"Yeah that's fine."

Alex nods and I walk over picking up one of the dumbbells, it being light so it is easy. After doing a few reps with the smaller one, Alex picks up one that is a bit heavier in weight. Even though it was heavier, I was able to lift it no problem.

"Very good." Alex encourages. "How about a heavier one now?" He asks.

"I can try it."

"Lets see if you can lift this one." Alex says, handing me one, that was really heavy.

Unfortunately it couldn't lift it and I was leaning more to one side than being balanced. Alex comes over seeing that I am having trouble and puts his arms around me and tries to help me lift it.

"I think this one is a bit too heavy. I don't think I'm on this level just yet."

"You will be. Just need to keep working on it."

"Take it day by day."

"We will. Start out small then go bigger."

"Right."

"You did good for your first time though."

"Well it's not really that hard."

"No, not really."

"Well I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I'll go back out there."

"Ok. See you in a bit." Alex says, going back to lifting some more weights. I go back out and go on a machine that works on my abs.

After about an hour of so of doing other things around the gym, I save the punching bag for last so I go to my bag and wrap my hands before using it. I take a few hits on it, just getting the feel for it. Once I get going I lose all focus on what is going on around me and I lose track of time. It must have been awhile because I hear someone behind me.

"Man you can really hit that thing." Alex says, causing me to jump.

"You scared me." I say, one hand over my heart.

"Sorry. Did not mean to." Alex sighs, walking over and wrapping me in a hug from behind.

"It's okay."

"I just do not like doing that to you."

"I know."

"Are you going to go back to impressing me?" Alex laughs, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I don't know...gonna be kind of hard this way." I laugh too.

"Aww" Alex pouts.

"I can't really impress you when you're hugging me."

"I suppose I can let go..." Alex trails off. "If I get a kiss..." He whispers in my ear.

I smile slightly and turn around in his arms so that I'm facing him. "I supppose..."

Alex smirks as I lean in and a place a lip on his kiss. His hands fall to my hips and he kisses back eagerly. I pull away after a bit and rest my forehead against his.

"Better?" I ask after pulling away.

"Much better." He nods.

"Good." I smile, then pull away and go back to the punching bag, while Alex looks on and grins the whole time.

"This is why my skills are so good in the ring." I explain.

"I can see that."

"You don't wanna come in contact with one of my punches that's for sure."

"I feel sorry for Wade then."

"He deserves it...speaking of I hope we don't see him at all tonight."

"He does. Hopefully we won't. If we do, I will be there with you."

"Oh I know."

"He will not get near you tonight. You will be with either me or Mike the whole night."

"I know that." I nod.

"Enough about HIM." Alex scoffs. "Are you about ready? I was thinking we could get some lunch before the show?"

"Yeah, I'm all ready to go."

"Alright, lets get ready then." Alex says. We head to the lockers rooms that were there and changed quickly and met back out in the main part of the gym. We went out to Alex's car and got in and drove to a place to get something to eat.

The place we went to, you could just order from the outside window and sit outside to eat, so we did that.

"This is a pretty cool place." I said as we waited for our food.

"Yeah, something different."

"My first time at a place like this."

"Just so used to eating inside a place than outside." I add.

"Same here. Since it was a nice day, thought this would be nice."

"Right."

"After this do you need to go to the hotel or are you all set to head to the arena?" Alex asks.

"I think I'm all set. I wasn't told of any matches tonight that I should have or anything."

"That is good. I am sure something may come up. You are still coming with me though, right?"

"Of course. Although I do think we need to go back cause I have my dress back at the hotel...and my gear. Always a good idea to bring the gear just in case."

"We can stop when we are finished here. Should have some time left."

"Sounds good."

We get our food and talk here and there and when we are finished we get in the car and head to the hotel. I walk up and get my dress and walk down to the car where Alex was waiting. i get in the car and we head to the arena. When we get there we head to Alex's locker room. He puts his stuff down and I head in the changing room and change into my dress. I brought my curler so I could do my hair along with my makeup. Once I was all dressed and everything looked perfect I walked back out to Alex.

"All done." I declare, waiting for a reaction.

"You-You-LOOK AMAZING!" Alex says in awe stuttering over his words.

"To me, yes!" Alex says, getting up quickly and walking over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him with a smirk.

"Okay okay, down boy." I giggle.

"Just showing you how beautiful I think you are."

"Oh I know how beautiful I am."

"Confident aren't we now?" Alex jokes.

"Yes, very." I laugh.

"That is a good thing though."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, Little Miss Confident, do I get a kiss?" Alex rubs his nose against mine.

"Hmm...I don't know..."

"Or I can..." Alex trails off moving down towards my neck.

"Noooo..." I squeak.

Alex pauses for a moment. "Do I get my kiss?" He whispers in my ear.

"You know I can't say no."

Alex grins and moves his way back to my lips, leaving kisses on my jawline. He makes it to my lips and pulls me close to him, as I wrap my arms around his neck, resting one on his shoulder, moving my other one to his hair. I run my fingers through his hair as he starts to run his hands across my back putting more passion into the kiss. After needing air, we both pull away, and look in each others eyes.

"I think I messed your hair up...may wanna fix that before the show." I snicker.

"You may need to fix your makeup too." Alex chuckles.

"Oops."

"We do not have to do that right now though."

"Unless when we decide to leave the room."

"We can have Mike bring us want we need."

"Then he'll be curious."

"We can make up something."

"Alright, we can try."

"But...I don't want to move right now."

"Of course you don't."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

Alex leans his forehead against mine and we sway back and forth for a bit, him rubbing comforting circles on my back as I rest my head on his chest and run my nails along his arms. But the out of nowhere, I squeal as he picks me up and he walks over to where he was sitting before, setting me on his lap as he sits.

"A little warning would have been nice." I giggle.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"For you there is."

"Well now we're not moving...again."

"I am happy with that. We can stay here all night."

"Well...not all night."

"For most of it anyway." I sigh, resting my head on Alex's shoulder.

"Do you know who you're facing tonight anyway?" I ask.

"Dolph Ziggler."

"Oh...he won't be that hard to beat."

"Hope not. If I win I get a title shot against him."

"Oh my god...really?"

"Yup. Was told the other day, but it was not set so I did not want to say anything until I knew more."

"But it's set now..."

"As long as I beat him at the house shows in non-title matches and so then I am ready for it, then yes."

"You'll be inching one step closer if you win tonight."

"Yes I will, and I plan on winning tonight."

"That news, just made my night."

"I was hoping it would." Alex smiles, and pulls me close kissing my cheek.

"Now all we need is for me to get a title shot too."

"I am sure you will get one. You are talented enough and can do more with it than SHE can." Alex says, making a face at the mention of Eve.

"How she became champion again, I'll never know." I shake my head.

"Probably by doing things you would never do."

"Using her assets to get it...that's what it is."

"Of course. That is something she does a lot." Alex shakes his head.

"Her and Kelly...that's who she got it from."

"I do not want to know what they do."

"Whore around, that's what they do."

"True. That is how they get get everyone backstage too. They flirt, seduce, go to the hotel, then leave the next day. They actually stayed with a few, which surprised me."

"That surprises me too."

"They found out in the end though. Got cheated on, but they did not listen to any of us when we told them."

"Now that doesn't surprise me."

"It did not surprise us either, just them."

"Right."

"Enough about them for now." Alex says, running his hand up and down my arm. "I think the show is starting soon." He adds when we hear talking in the hallway.

"Darn."

"I do not go out just yet. The third match. We still got some time to stay here."

"But you still need to get ready...that means I have to move."

"Not just yet." Alex says holding me in place.

"Cuddly."

"Yes." Alex nuzzles my neck.

We sit there for a while as the show starts, but before we know it, he had to get ready for his match, so I had to move unfortunately.

"I hate to do this, but I have to get ready." Alex pouts.

"Awww."

"We can have more time to cuddle later."

"Okay."

I slide off Alex's lap and sit in the spot next to him as he gets up to change.I am just sitting there messing on my phone when Alex walks back out all changed in his gear, wearing his new shirt.

"Wearing the shirt out there tonight?"

"Of course. Letting all the fans know about it."

"Good idea."

"Are you ready?" Alex asks.

"Gotta fix my makeup first remember?" I laugh.

"That right." Alex chuckles. "Go ahead." He adds, still chuckling.

I get up from where I was sitting, grab my makeup and go over to the mirror, fixing it. Once I was done I walk back out, putting my makeup back in my back and walk over to Alex.

"Now I am ready." I laugh.

"Try not to mess up my makeup again." I add.

"I will do my best. you make it hard to resist though." Alex grins.

"Oh I know I do." I smirk.

"Tease."

"Sometimes."

"The things you do to me."

"I should say the same thing about you."

"Really? I don't think so."

"You're amazing."

"So are you."

"I try. Only the best for you."

"Right, well we should head out there, shouldn't be late for the match."

"Right." Alex nods. He takes my hand and we head out of the room. We start walking and when we are close to the curtain I hear that god awful screech of Vickie's.

"Oh my god." I cringe at the sound.

"Just try to block her out."

"It's hard...she's so loud...and annoying."

"I know. Just don't focus on her. Focus on something more interesting."

"I'll try."

Alex puts his arm around my shoulder as we stop near the curtain. To keep her off my mind Alex was whispering sweet things in my ear to keep my mind off her and to drown her out. It must have worked because the next thing I knew Alex's theme went off. He makes his way to the ring, with me following. He does the usual and waits for me to reach the ring and holds the ropes for me to get in, then does his usual in-ring stuff as his music fades and Dolph's goes off, him and Vickie coming out.

"She better not try anything." I mumble to Alex as Dolph and Vickie walk to the ring. Vickie has that smug look on her face as she climbs on the apron while Dolph does all his poses. Once they are in the ring Vickie glares at me getting one back. She goes to say something when Dolph stops her. The match was about to start and Vickie and I got down, after I kissed Alex quickly and wished him luck.

The bell rings and Dolph immediately tries charging at Alex, but Alex moves out of the way, bouncing off the ropes and clotheslining Dolph, going for a pin attempt, only getting a one count. Vickie has already gotten up on the side of the apron, and I shake my head, storming over and grabbing her by her feet and dropping her off the side of the ring.

"Do not even think you are getting involved!" I talk down to her.

But before I could, she caused a distraction to Alex, causing Dolph to gain control of the match. Alex had crawled into the corner and Dolph came over and kept kicking him, until the ref had to pull him off. Alex gets up and again it's into the ropes and another clothesline to Dolph. And when he goes to suplex him, Dolph counters and gets him into a sleeper hold.

"Alex! Stay with me! You can get through this! Just listen to me!" I cheer, pounding on the mat.

Alex drops to his knees for a second, reaching for the ropes which were completely out of reach. But he manages to push himself and Dolph backwards into the corner, making Dolph release the hold. It takes Alex a bit to come back from that but when he does he gives Dolph a spinebuster. That's when I see Vickie get up and start to get into the ring. She then steps in front of Dolph, who's laying on the apron, preventing Alex from doing anything. She starts yelling at him and before I knew it, she had smacked him. That of course causes a DQ for Ziggler, Alex winning the match, but I was still pissed.

"Oh no she did not!" I growled and climbed into the ring going right over to Vickie. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I scream at her. She then got up and in my face. "EXCUSE ME?" She screeched. I had enough.

I of course cringed at the sound of her screechy voice but, rage came over me and I shoved her to the mat as hard as I could. she looked at me in disbelief that I did that. she got up and came at me pushing me, only causing me to stumble. I laughed at her attempt and went for her. I tackled her to the mat and staring hitting her as she was hitting me back. Alex and Dolph had to pulls us apart and we were still trying to get each other.

"Do that again and see what happens!" I warn her.

I fix my dress as Alex keeps a hold on me, before we exit the ring first, heading back up the ramp and backstage.

"That was amazing!" Alex says once we get backstage.

"She gets on my nerves..."

"She gets on everyone's nerves. You are the first person to do that to her though."

"Good."

"She deserves it though. She needs to stop getting involved like she does."

"Dolph hides behind her...some man he is."

"He is all talk. Nothing more."

"Exactly."

"He will get what is coming to him."

"Right." I nod.

"One step closer to that title." Alex grins.

"Yup, and I couldn't be any happier for you."

"I am just glad you are here to share it with me."

"I'm glad I am too."

"How about, I go change and then we can get out of here?" Alex suggests.

"Sounds good."

Alex then takes my hand and laces our fingers together as we walk to his locker room. When we get there he kisses me quick and heads off to change. I am looking around the whole time for my resident stalker. Thankfully Alex came out and we linked hands again and made our way out to the put out things in the back and climbed in and Alex drove to the hotel. When we got there we grabbed our things and headed up to our room.

"Well at least we didn't have to see Wade tonight."

"Thank god for that. I did not want to deal with him either."

"I made him go MIA...hah." I laugh.

"That you did. Probably to embarrassed to show his face." Alex laughs.

"Good." I grin.

"Hopefully we will not be seeing anymore of him for a long time."

"Hopefully." I agree.

"What do you say we get changed and head to bed. You must be tired."

"Well not really, but you always seem to change that."

"Of course I do." Alex grins.

"But yeah, we can change and stuff." I nod, taking my shoes off before heading over to my bags and finding clothes to change into.

Alex does the same and I find clothes to change into. I head to the bathroom to change and when I come out I see Alex laying on the bed in only bed pants. I bite my lip and put my clothes back in my bag. Once they were away, I walked over to the bed and sat next to Alex. I try to ignore the fact that he's shirtless again, so I don't get too distracted. I crawl under the covers, but lean against the headboard of the bed for now.

"How about a movie?" Alex asks, looking over at me.

"Yeah, a movie sounds good." I nod.

Alex grabs the remote and searches for a movie. when he finds on he sets the remote back down and looks over at me.

"What?" I ask, looking over at him.

"You know what I want..." Alex grins

"Do I?" I joke.

"Yes you do." Alex pouts.

"I'm only teasing...of course I know."

"Good." Alex smiles in relief.

I smile myself and lean over, kissing him. Alex smiles in the kiss and wraps his arms around me pulling me so I am laying on top of him. He has one hand on my upper back and the other on my waist. He puts more passion in the kiss. I move one hand to his hair and the over to his chest. I run my hand down his chest going to his abs and stopping at the waistband of his pants. I feel Alex tense and giggle in the kiss. His hand starts to move up and down my back giving me chills. I return the torture buy running my hands across his waist, him tensing up more. His hands are wandering over my back and soon he can not take it anymore. He rolls us over and takes my hands and puts them over my head. I make a noise as he starts to trail kisses down my jaw moving to my neck. I try to move but he is to heavy. I finally give in as he makes contact with my neck. I try to stifle a moan as he grazes my soft spot, but it escapes. Alex smirks and continues kissing and nipping my neck. Finally he goes for my sensitive spot and nips at it gently and moan escaping me. Once Alex feels he has done enough he makes his way to my lips once more. I kiss him back hard and eagerly. After a bit we pull away breathless.

"I think...you can let...me go now."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm gonna have to be able to move eventually."

"Hmmm...But not right now."

"Awww."

"Well you started it."

"You wanted a kiss."

"That I did, but I was not expecting all that."

"Kind of got a bit carried away." I giggle.

"I see that now."

"Not that I'm really complaining, but..."

"I did not think you would."

"Wasn't really expecting something like that for a while."

"Well I have been wanting to do that for awhile now."

"Let me guess, you thought it was too soon to even go for that when we got together?"

"I did."

"Thought so. Completely understandable."

"Now that is has been a few weeks, thought I should just go for it."

"Right. I'm sure you're glad you did."

"See why I wanted to come to bed?" Alex grins.

"Yes I do."

"Aren't you glad you did now?"

"Of course I am."

Alex decides to slide over next to me and lay his hand over me, with his other still wrapped around me.

"How about that movie now?" Alex chuckled.

"Before we get distracted again...yes."

"That sounds like a good idea."

We both get more comfortable and turn our attention to the movie. While we are watching the movie, I try to hide a yawn, but it does not work. Alex notices and starts to run his hands up and down my back, making it more difficult for me to keep my eyes open. About half way through the movie, I give in and close my eyes and go into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	8. Finally A Champion

It was Monday Night and we were at the arena for RAW. I was currently making my way to the VIP entrance to meet Stef. Once I got there, I waited a bit before she showed up. After showing the guard her pass, they let her through. Noticing me, she walked over.

"Heyyy!" Stef greeted giving me a friendly hug.

"Heyy." I greet back.

"So this is what it's like backstage, huh?" She says looking around after pulling from the hug.

"Yep, lot more busy when we get further backstage."

"I'm sure."

"So, who do you want to meet first?"

"How about Alex? You talk about him so much I have to meet him for myself."

"Alright, sure."

We then walk in the direction of where Alex's locker room is. I knock on the door, waiting for a response. Once I get one, I open the door and we both walk in. "Alright, Alex this is my best friend I've been telling you about, Stefanie. Stef, this is Alex."

"Nice to finally meet you Alex." Stef shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Oh, forgot to tell you. A certain someone has a title match tonight." I say to you while poking Alex.

"Are you serious? That is just amazing!"

"Ziggler's going down."

"Going down hard."

"Yes."

"You got a match tonight too?" Stef asks me.

"Actually I do. Don't know when exactly or who against, but I do have one."

"I was hoping you had one. Finally I get to see you in an actual ring on TV. So exciting I get to be here for that."

"I'm glad."

"Tonight is turning out great already."

"Just wait until you meet Mike."

"From what you told me about him, I am sure it will be entertaining."

"Oh it will be."

"In that case, I can't wait."

"Well let's go meet him now."

"Alright." Stef says biting her lip. "It was nice to meet you Alex."

"You too."

I give Alex a quick kiss on the cheek before Stef and I head to Mike's locker room.

"He seems really nice, good catch." Stef says once we leave his locker room.

"You've been saying that for a while."

"It's true. Glad you found him."

"Now all we have to do is set you up with Mike." I nudge her.

"That would be great, but I don't think he will go for someone like me."

"I think he will."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it takes time, you know...getting to know one another and such. We'll be in town all week so it's not like you're just meeting him tonight and not seeing him again."

"That's true." She sighs. "Speaking of that. Are you staying at the hotel all week? Your room is still set up from when you left if you wanted to stay." She says. "You can bring Alex." She nudges me.

"You know I can never say no to being home with you again."

"Then it is set. It will be great having you back home again. You both can come back after the show if you want."

"Sounds good. Being in my own bed beats a hotel room."

"I am sure it does."

Then we turn the corner and that's when I spot Mike, with his back to us as he's talking to someone. "Wait right here, I'm gonna sneak up on him."

"Okay." She nods.

I make sure to be quiet as I walk up behind him, since I have heels on. When I reach him, I tap on his shoulder but move the other way so he doesn't see me. He turns around seeing no one so he goes back to talking. I tap him on the other shoulder, doing the same thing as before, trying to keep my laughter quiet.

"Alright, who is doing that?" Mike turns around to see who is there.

"Hi." I wave innocently.

"Yoooouuuu." Mike chuckles. "I had a feeling it was you."

"Of course. I have someone that I want you to meet."

"Oooohhh. Who would that be?"

"Just follow me..."

"...ok..." Mike says as he follows me to where Stef was waiting.

"Mike, this is my best friend that you've been hearing so much about lately."

"Ah, Stefanie right?" Mike asks as she nods. "Well it is nice to finally meet you." He hold out his hand. She shakes his hand as she greets back.

"Nice to finally meet you too. Shana has told me a lot about you too." Stef says trying not to show she is nervous.

"I'm sure she did."

"By the way, congrats on winning the title."

"Thank you, I proved everyone wrong again."

"Yes you did, even though I knew you would win."

"That's what I told him."

"People need to give more credit where credit is due."

"I always agree with what Mike has to say, whatever you say you are going to do, happens."

"Exactly."

We stand there talking a bit more before it is almost time for the show to start. "Come on, we can watch from Alex's locker room."

"Sounds good." Stef nods. "Nice meeting you Mike." She smiles.

"You too."

After we all said 'bye' Stef and I headed for Alex's locker room. I knock first, before heading in. After getting a response we walk in taking a seat in the couch. Alex joins us on the couch, sitting next too me putting his arm over my shoulder. "So Shauna, when is your match?"

"Didn't find out yet. We were talking to Mike so...yeah."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"Oh, just fine."

"Well that is good."

"Speaking of matches, when is yours?"

"I was told I'm closing the show with it, so the main event."

"Really?" I ask shocked. "That is great. I am so happy you are main eventing." I lean up kissing him quick. "Things are turning around for you."

"Looks that way, now to get the win and things will be great."

"Oh, I know you'll win. I'll be there for you afterall."

"Best cheerleader I can have."

"And I'll be here cheering for you too." Stef adds.

"Of course. Hope things won't get too lonely back here for you."

"They won't, same as at home. I usually watch alone so it will be fine."

"True, as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Well, I think I should head in and get ready myself, since who knows when my match will be." I say, grabbing my bag.

"Alright." Stef nods.

"Try not to be too long." Alex says to me.

"I'll try."

I give Alex a quick kiss before heading to get changed in to my gear.

"You two are so cute together."

"Well thank you. I do really like her a lot."

"From the first day we saw you, I knew that you'd be perfect for each other."

"Is that so?" Alex raises a brow.

"Mmhmm."

"I am just glad that I met Shauna. She is amazing, kinda, sweet, beautiful., everything I could ask for."

"And trust me, you're everything that she could ask for too."

"I can tell. She seems her happiest whenever we are around each other."

"Awww."

"I plan on keeping it that way too, going to give her everything she could ever want and more."

"You should, she deserves it."

"She does and I intend of letting her know that as much as I can."

"Good."

I then walked out just after they got done talking. Setting my bag down, I walked back over to the couch sitting next to Alex as he put his arm around my shoulder kissing my cheek. "Love the attire." He grins.

"Of course you do."

"I really like that." Stef says.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Almost forgot, while you were changing we were told your match is after Mike's which means your match the the third of the night." Alex says.

"Ohh, ok."

"I think they said you are going against Alicia Fox too." Stef adds.

"Oh, that'll be easy."

"From what I see, she is weak. You can take her."

"Exactly."

"So, what else goes on back here?"

"Oh it's crazy, people walking around, promos being done, etc."

"Now I see why you stay in here as much as you can." Stef chuckles.

"Right."

Soon the show starts and we turn our attention to the TV. The pyros go off then Cole and Jerry introduce the show, recapping Mike's title win last week.

"That was awesome last week."

"I still can't get over it."

"Two-time WWE Champion now."

"He is going to keep that for awhile too."

"Yes."

Then the show starts off with a match against Kofi and Swagger. Kofi walks out to cheers as he goes to the rings slapping hands with his fans. He gets in the ring waiting for Swagger. Swagger comes out and makes his way to they ring.

"Why do they have to start off with a boring match?"

"I know, could have been much better."

"Next two will be good though. Mike's match, then my match."

"The show will only get better from here."

We look at the screen as the bell rings and they both lock up. It was a long match, only because of the skills between the two, but in the end it was Kofi who had tapped out to the ankle lock.

"Tell me about it."

Next up was Mike's match. He walked out with the title over his shoulder as he made his way to the ring. He got in cutting a promo about how he is a 2 time champ, how everyone doubts him, and that the title is not going anywhere anytime soon.

"He is right about that, he is going to hold that for a long time."

"I sure hope so."

Mike keeps going on about everything he has done for the company when he is interrupted by Randy Orton. Orton walks to the ring telling Mike to shut up and how he is going to take the title back from him. He even goes on to mock him by saying he is awful and such.

"Someone's jealous."

"He needs to get over it."

"I don't understand the feud that Randy likes to start with Mike, I really don't."

"Neither do I, but it is all about the title now."

"Right, right."

Randy gets in the ring as he stares at the title. They argue back and forth before mike goes to walk out of the ring, having enough. Randy says he is a coward and he will get that title from him tonight. Mike gets back in the ring, accepting the challenge.

"Oh I hope he has a plan."

"I'm sure he does."

The ref shows Randy the title then holds it up to the crowd. They circle each other before locking up. Mike pushes Randy, running and bouncing off the ropes clotheslining Randy, only to have Randy get right back up.

"I know he can get through this, I just know it." Stef says a bit nervous.

"He's beaten him before, he can do it again."

"Oh I know, just makes me nervous when the title is on the line."

"I know, that's how I'll be when Alex beats Ziggler and will have to defend too at some point."

"True."

"It's always nerve racking when someone's defending."

"Ain't that the truth."

"But for us, it's more nerve racking because...well yeah."

"Trust me, I get you there."

We look back just as Mike kicks out from a pin attempt by Randy. Mike slowly gets to his feet as Randy is going to his place. It looks like he is about to hit the RKO when Mike counters with a back breaker then a neck breaker. As Randy slowly gets to his feet Mike sets up for his finisher. He gets in position and when Randy gets up Mike hits it getting the pin and retaining the title.

"Yesss!" Stef and I cheer.

"I knew he could do it!" Stef sighs in relief.

"Proving people wrong again."

"That is what he does best."

"Every day."

"Should we head out there for your match now?" Alex asks me.

"Yeah, should be waiting, because most likely, we're gonna have to wait a while for the commercial to be over."

"Right, head there after?"

"We could, doesn't matter really."

"Well by the time we get there the commercial should be over, so we can head there now."

"Alright, gonna have to let me go in order for me to move though."

"Aww." Alex whines, letting me go.

"Good luck out there, even though I know you already got this won." Stef says to me.

"I still appreciate it."

"Anytime." She smiles. "See you after your match."

"Of course." I nod, before Alex and I head out the door.

We start walking to the curtain when we see Mike. "Hey, great job out there." I say as we reach him. "Stef's really happy you won too." I add.

"Well I am glad, did it for her mostly."

"Really? Ooooh does that mean what I think it means?"

"What do you think it means?"

"You like her don't you?"

"Well..." Mike rubs the back of his neck. "She seems really nice and I would like to get to know her more."

"Yup, he likes her." I say to Alex.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, she is in the locker by herself right now." Alex suggests.

"She said she'd be fine sitting there alone but still."

"Right. I'll stop by there before I go get changed."

"Sounds good, she'll love that."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Mike says. "By the way, good luck out there even though you do not need it."

"Stef told me the same thing."

"She must know you like I do."

"She does."

"We better get going before we are late." Alex says to me.

"Right, don't wanna be late."

"Nope."

"See you later Mike." I said as Alex and I headed to the curtain.

"So, I was thinking instead of staying at a hotel, I could go home with Stef and end up staying there. She said you can come too if you want."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea. I am up for that."

"We can share my room too. It's better than a hotel and paying for rooms and such."

"Right, I am sure you miss being at home anyway."

"I do."

"Well now you get to be back home."

"Right."

We get to the curtain just as Alicia went out. We stood there as we waited for my music to hit. Soon it went off and we made our way to the ring. Alex had walked around to stand ringside, and the bell rang once I was done doing my stuff in the ring. Alicia started my charging after me only to have me move out of the way, her hitting the turnbuckle. I took her by the hair, throwing her to the mat kicking her until I was told to back off. I then pick her up, before driving my knee into her back and pulling her arms back to apply as much pressure that I could. She screams as I apply more pressure. After being told to back off, I do then pick her up sending her into the ropes before clotheslining her. I go for an early pin, but she manages to kick out at two. Alex cheers for me at ringside as I get up, bring Alicia with me. I knee her in the stomach a few times before hip tossing her to the apron.

She twists in pain and crawls over into the corner for safety. I wait for her to get to her feet and when she does I walk over and attempt to send her into the opposite corner, but she reverses it and sends me there instead. She comes charging at me and I lift my feet up, kicking her in the face. I then hop up to the top rope and steady myself before jumping and grab her by the back of the head, slamming her face into the apron. I quickly go for the cover, Alicia kicking out at two and a half. I start to wonder what it will take to keep her down. I calm myself as I look over at Alex. I walk up to Alicia, setting her up for my finisher.

But somehow she had enough strength to counter and she got me into position for her finisher, the scissors kick. But I move at the last second and I quickly roll her up, ending up getting the 3 count to win the match. As the ref raises my hand, Alex climbs in carefully hugging me. "I knew you could do it, great job." He compliments, kissing my cheek.

"Next step is the title."

"You will get it, then we will both have one."

"Which will be great."

"Everything will be perfect."

"Exactly."

We head up the ramp as we make out way backstage. We decided to stop at catering so I could grab a drink as well as something to eat. Meanwhile back in the locker room, Stef's been sitting there for a while, but there was a knock on the door. She slowly got up walking toward the door. Opening it a little to see who it was, she saw Mike. "Hey Mike." She opened the door more letting him in.

"Hey." He greets back, walking in.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd stop by...maybe keep you company."

"Aw how sweet of you." She smiles, blushing a bit. "Come sit." She offers, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

He grins before walking over and sitting in the spot on the couch. He puts his arm on the back of the couch behind her, just looking at her for a moment. "So...enjoying the show?" Mike asked.

"Of course I am."

"Good, we are going our job then." Mike chuckled. "So...umm...what are you doing after the show?" Mike asked nervously.

"Oh, Shauna and I already planned this ahead of time. See we used to go to this club all the time when she was around, and we were gonna go after the show. You can come too if you want."

"Nice, I would love to join you guys." Mike smiled. "I was going to see if you wanted to go to the club after the show since some of us were going to go there."

"Really? Great minds think alike I guess."

"That they do." Mike chuckled again.

"Should be fun."

"Of course." Mike smiled. "You will be there." Mike whispered to himself.

"You know I'll be in town all week, we can maybe hang out some more, when I'm not doing media stuff and all that." He adds.

"That is a good idea, I think I will hold you to that offer."

"Good, because I would love to hang out with you again after tonight."

"Really?" Stef blushes a bit looking down.

"Of course. I mean, we get along great and I just met you, you seem like a great person to get to know better."

"I do try." She giggles. "I would like to get to know you better, not The Miz, the real person. You seem really nice."

"See, I am a really nice guy. Everyone just sees my character. I tell everyone that."

"To tell you the truth, I have always known you were nothing like your character and from what Shauna has told me, I was right."

"See, some people actually see that. Others just don't want to believe it."

"They really should. I believe that no one should be judged until you get to know the person for yourself, not just what they are like on TV or what others say about them."

"Exactly."

"By the way, great match. I knew you would win."

"Did you now?"

"Of course, always a winner in my mind. I have faith in you everytime you go out there."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles.

Since he was still in his ring gear she could not help but to stare. Glancing over at him, she bit her lip looking away before he noticed. A short time after that, Alex and I come back from some time in catering. Walking in we hear Stef and Mike going back and forth, playing the really game.

"Now how did I know this would happen?" I say to Alex quietly.

"Because you know them both that well." Alex shrugs with a chuckle.

"Really." I add to the game we come into the room.

"Oh...hey." Stef stops hearing my voice. "Great match out there."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"So what'd you talk about?"

"Just about what we are doing later...his match..."

"Oooh, fun."

"Oh, before I forget, Mike is going to join us at the club tonight."

"Really? Things will be even more fun then."

"Yes really and you know how I do." Mike jokes.

"We will just see about that." Stef jokes.

"Oh you should see him whenever we all go out after a show." I say to her.

"That much fun huh?"

"So I guess I have competition tonight then, don't I?"

"I guess so."

"I can tell tonight is going to be fun already."

"Yes."

Alex and I walk over to the extra couch, sitting down. Alex pulls me closer to him as he wraps his arm around my shoulders, carefully. We look back at the TV and see the current match with Santino and Cody Rhodes has just ended.

"I like Santino and all, but why have him beat Cody?"

"Not a smart move on someone's part."

"Not really."

Next they showed a few promos promoting the main event, which was Alex versus Dolph for the United States Title. After that was a match against Evan Bourne and Drew McIntyre, the last one before the main event.

"You're match is next...exciting."

"Getting pretty pumped myself."

"That's good."

We turn out attention to the screen once we hear the bell ring. They both go at each other, Drew taking control of the match from the start.

"This does not look good for Evan."

"Not really no."

"Well I think I'm gonna go change out of this ring gear, put my other clothes back on. I wanna look nice when I go out to the ring with you."

"Right." Alex nods.

"I'll be back."

"We'll be here."

I kiss Alex quickly before getting up and heading into the changing area. I walk in grabbing my clothes then start to change. Stef was sitting out with the guys in silence as they watched the match when Mike broke the silence. "Well, I think I should do change now." Mike said standing up. "Do you want to take a walk?" Mike asked Stef.

"Sure."

She then gets off the couch following Mike to the door. "Alex, could you please tell Shauna where I went?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." She smiles then follows Mike out of the room as they head toward his locker room.

I come out a short time after that, not finding Mike or her there.

"They went back to his locker room." Alex explains.

"Ah." I say setting my bag by the couch. "Looks like the match is about over, when did you want to head out there?" I ask before sitting down.

"In a few minutes."

"Sounds good." I nod then sit on the couch next to Alex.

We sit there for the few minutes that he wanted to, before deciding to get up and head out. We walk out of the locker room then head for the curtain. Once we get there we wait for Alex's music hit.

"Vickie gets involved...that's gonna be the last thing she does."

"You know her...she most likely will."

"Like I said...that'll be the last thing she does."

"Just be careful."

"I'm nothing but careful."

"I know...it's not you...it's her. She is very sneaky."

"I can take her down faster than anyone else has. She don't wanna mess with me."

"After tonight, she will think twice about trying anything with you around."

"If not, then she's as stupid as she looks."

"I guess we'll find out." Alex says as his music hits.

"Yes we will." I nod.

He goes out ahead of me, and I follow behind him. Alex bounces on the ramp getting pumped as he slaps hands with his fans on the way down. I follow behind him doing the same thing. Once we get to the ring, Alex hops on the side as I walk up the steps. Alex then holds the ropes open for me to climb in, him getting in after I am in. He does his poses and such in the corners, but an 'Excuse Me' interrupts him. Vickie walks out on the stage as everyone boos her and she says 'excuse me' again.

"Ohhhh, hell no. I'm shutting her up now." I say, going over and asking for a mic. "Will you just shut up so we can get this match started already? No one wants to hear the screechy voice of yours!"

"Just introduce Dolph so he can LOSE!" I add, before tossing the mic to the side and kicking it out of the ring.

Vickie stands there speechless just as Dolph's music hits. He does his thing on the ramp before making his way to the ring with Vickie right next to him. They get on the side of the ring and after holding the ropes for her Dolph does his poses and such before he gets in himself.

"Yawn." I roll my eyes. Alex chuckles as Dolph finally finishes showing off. He takes the title off his waist and hands it to the ref. The ref holds it up, showing the crowd before showing Alex. Once that was done I gave Alex a quick kiss before getting out of the ring.

I of course mock Vickie because she doesn't get that from Dolph before one of his matches start. Once we are both out of the ring the ref signals for the bell. Alex and Dolph start by circling each other before locking up. Of course the whole time, Vickie yells with her screechy voice. I just roll my eyes and try to ignore it, saving any involvement with her being until she decides to get involved in the match. Dolph wastes no time taking Alex down to the mat. He beats on Alex in the corner, and continues the assault, putting Alex down in a powerbomb after a hurricanrana attempt.

"Come on Alex..." I say to myself. Then out of nowhere as if he heard me, before Dolph could succesfully do the hurricanrana, Alex held onto him before delivering a powerbomb of his own. Alex snap mares Dolph over and ties his arms up behind his head. It takes a while, but Dolph gets out of it, making Alex let go. Bouncing off the ropes, only leads to Dolph getting a spinebuster from Alex. Alex goes for an early pin, Vickie screams for Dolph to kick out and he does at two.

I glare in her direction before turning my attention back to the ring. Dolph starts to slowly get up, using the ropes for support. Alex walks over going to pick only to get an elbow to the face. Alex hold his face as he backs up allowing Dolph to get to his feet. Dolph goes for a clothesline and Alex was thinking the same thing, so they had a collision and they both went down. I wince at the contact and the look on Alex's face.

"Alex...listen...you can do this...you need to get up..." I encourage.

I'm all calm about encouraging while Vickie is screaming at Dolph. "That's not how you encourage." I shake my head. "Come on Alex."

Alex manages to get to his feet first with my encouragement, while it takes Dolph longer with Vickie's screeching. Once Dolph is up, he turns around and is met by Alex knocking him back to the mat. Dolph recovers only to have Alex come off the ropes and knock him down again. Alex repeats a few times until Dolph is down. Alex goes for the pin, but before he could, Vickie gets into the ring to protect Dolph. "Not again, and never again." I grumble, sliding into the ring myself and standing before her, my arms crossed.

Vickie then stands up getting in my face. I can not take her screeching anymore so I push her by the shoulders causing her to fall and roll out of the ring. I hop down once she lands on the floor and lean down next to her. "You don't want to mess with me." I glare.

Vickie starts backing away as she shakes.

"That's what I thought." I say turning my attention to the ring just as Alex goes for the pin. "Come on..." I say, the ref getting close to three, but Dolph kicks out again. "Oh come on!"

Alex runs his hands over his face in disbelief. Alex then picks Dolph up and starts hitting him in the stomach. Alex then sets Dolph up for a neck breaker executing it perfectly.

"Yes. Cover him...quick."

Alex goes for the cover as the ref starts to count. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion until I heard the sound of the bell, as the crowd cheered to Alex's music going off signaling him winning the match. "He did it." I then walk over and grab the title myself, sliding into the ring and hand it to him. Alex then takes the title, raising it in the air as the ref holds his other hand in the air. Alex then turns to me, picking me up giving me a kiss. The crowd of course wasn't really expecting that so they're all in awe, some cheering like crazy. Alex puts me down and I look at him confused. After celebrating a bit, we get out of the ring and head backstage.

"I think people are really gonna like the couple idea now. Looks like we're taking that step a bit early for the storyline."

"That was my fault, I just got caught up in the moment and could not help myself."

"It happens. The fans are liking it, so looks like we don't have to wait."

"Looks that way." Alex smiles. "How about I go get changed then we can head to the club?"

"Sure, first...let's get your name on this, take this awful one off." I point to the nameplate on the title that has Dolph's name right now.

"Good idea." Alex chuckles. We then head off in the direction to get the name on the title changed.

Once we get Alex's name put on, we head back to the locker room. "I'll be right out." Alex says as he grabs his bag heading in the other room to change. I nod and sit on the couch and wait. It doesn't take long for him to change and he soon comes back out all dressed and ready to go. "All set?" Alex asks after coming out.

"All set."

I get up, grabbing my bag once I am up. I turn back around and walk over to Alex. We lace our hands together as we make sure we have everything before heading out of the locker room. On our way out to the car, we end up meeting up with Stef and Mike and then we all head out to the cars together. As we walk to the cars I notice Mike looking at Stef. I grin, not saying anything. "So, I will meet you guys at the VIP entrance of the club?" Stef says once we reach her car.

"Of course."

"Alright, see you guys there." She says before getting in her car. The rest of us make it to our cars then we all head to the club. Once there we all meet at the entrance before we are let in. We walk in and head right for the VIP section.

"I'll be right back." Stef says after we reach our section.

"Alright."

She then walks off to the bathroom as we all take a seat.

"So, tonight we shall celebrate your title win." I smile kissing Alex's cheek.

"Yes, I like that idea."

"I was planning on it anyway." I grin.

"Well of course you were."

"This is too big of an accomplishment for you not to celebrate."

"She's right. Remember when we went out and celebrated me winning the WWE Championship for the first time?" Mike asks.

"How can I forget that night...It was crazy, but fun." Alex chuckles.

"Wish I could've been a part of that fun. Should've joined the business earlier."

"Well you are here now and there will be many more times like that." Alex says.

"Just wait until you get the title...That is going to be an awesome night." Mike adds.

"Pun intended right?" I laugh.

"Maybe." Mike smirks.

"Oh I know that'll be a fun night."

"Yes it will be." Alex pulls me close, kissing my head. I notice that Mike looked back over his shoulder again for the fifth time in the past minute.

"What're you looking at Mike?" I ask.

"Huh?" Mike shakes his head. "Nothing..." He trails off just as Stef walks back to the table after changing into a skirt and heels.

"Alright, I am here, so let's get this party started!" Stef cheerfully says as she dances to the music.

"Well, it's started now that's for sure."

"I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to hit that dance floor."

"I'm ready." I nod.

"Boys? You ready?"

"Yeah." They nod.

Once they get up we all head out to the dance floor, saying 'hi' to a few people we know on the way. When we get out there we start dancing along to the music. I of course was dancing with Alex, while Stef was dancing with Mike. As we were dancing, Mike kept slowly moving closer to Stef. Since her back was to him at the time she did not realize until he put his arms in front of her, as he moved to the music. Once she saw him, she bit her lip as she blushed. I noticed and I nudge Alex to take a look for himself.

"Ooohhh." Alex quietly says to me.

"Things seem to be going quite well."

"They do. Next thing is to get them to go out and something together."

"Right."

We dance to a few more songs before we all decide to go sit, Stef going to get us all drinks. "You sure you didn't want to go with her to get the drinks?" I ask Mike.

"I did, but I didn't want to seem to persistant."

"Ohhh."

"I just don't want her to get the wrong impression." Mike sighs. "I really want to get to know her...she seems like a really great girl."

"She is, and you have all week to get to know her."

"I am looking forward to that." Mike smiles as he looks over at her. "Uh...who is that guys she is talking to?" Mike suddenly asks.

I turn and look over.

"Oh, that's a friend of ours. See we came here a lot so we're good friends with the bartender."

"Oh..." Mike says. "Does he always flirt with you girls like that?"

"Flirting?"

"The touching of the hand, the way he is looking at her, hand on her shoulder..."

"Oh...well I haven't been around lately so I don't know what's been going on lately with him when she comes here. I know before, he never flirted with us."

"Really now?" Mike raises a brow. "I think I will go see what is taking so long."

"Don't start any trouble Mike, promise me that."

"I won't, don't worry."

"Good."

Mike then starts to head over to the bar area where Stef is. Once there he leans against the counter. "Oh hey Mike." Stef says after seeing him next to her.

"Hey, just wanted to see how the drinks were coming."

"There coming. We just got to talking that's all."

"Ah, ok."

"Here you go." The bartender, Gary, smiles handing Stef the drinks.

"Thanks Gary, see you around." Stef says before her and Mike head back to our table.

When they get to the table, they put the drinks down and we each take one since they were the same. After sitting down, Mike seems to sit a little closer to Stef. He puts his arm behind her on the back of the couch they are sitting on. She looks over at him, blushing slightly.

"I think after this and a few more songs, I'll be ready to go home." I say.

"Aww." Stef pouts. "Then we should get out there while we still can."

"Well you and Mike can stay. I still have the key to get in and all."

"If that is alright with Mike...I know it has been a long day for all of you."

"I don't mind staying." He says.

"Yayyy." Stef cheers.

"Don't stay out too late." I joke.

"Me? Stay out late? Nah." Stef laughs.

"Haha suuuure."

"What?" She shrugs innocently.

"You tend to stay out late sometimes."

"I know, I just can't help it."

"We all have those moments."

"You know how I like to have fun and all...I lose track of time."

"Right."

"Well lets head out before you both decide to leave."

"Yes, let's."

We all get up and head out on the dance floor. Me and Alex go off a ways, letting Stef and Mike have sometime alone.

"You know I wouldn't put it past him by the end of the week to ask her to come on the road with us."

"I think he just might. He seems really into her..I mean you saw how he got eariler when she was talking to that bartender."

"He was jealous, I know."

"Big time. I have not seen him like that with a girl before."

"Neither have I."

"I think he is going to let everyone know to stay away too." Alex says, motioning over as Mike is dancing closer to Stef with his hands on her hips.

"More than likely."

"How about one more song then we head back. I know you must be tired." Alex suggests.

"Sounds good."

We dance to one last song before we decide to leave. We make our way over to where Stef and Mike are to say our 'goodbyes' before we get our things. After getting our things, we leave the club and head back out to the car, and since I know where we're going, I drive. We put our things in the back before getting in and once that was done we were off. It did not take that long so we soon arrived home. After parking the car, we got our bags and headed inside. "Welcome to my home." I smile after closing the door.

"Well I should say me and Stef's home." I add, turning the lights on.

"Right." Alex chuckles. "Nice place." He says after looking around a bit.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Alex kisses the top of my head.

I then lead him through the house, showing him where everything is. After that was done, I showed him where we would be staying. "Lastly, this is my room." I say as we walk in. "And of course you're welcome to stay in here with me like I told you earlier tonight."

"You know I was planning on taking you up on that offer."

"Of course."

"You can put your bag over there." I tell Alex, pointing by my dresser as I walk to the bed sitting down to take my shoes off.

He nods and does so. After getting my shoes off, I go into my closet for something to wear to bed. Once I find something, I head into my bathroom as Alex gets changed in the room itself. After washing my makeup off and brushing my hair, I walk out setting my old clothes in the hamper before walking over to the bed and pulling the covers down. After climbing into bed and under the blankets, after seeing Alex I mutter 'distracting'. Alex soon finishes getting ready then walks over climbing in bed, pulling me close.

"You know you're distracting right?"

"Really?" Alex grins. "I did not know that."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Well you're quite distracting yourself right now."

"In my normal sleepwear."

"Still distracting to me...no matter how you are dressed."

"Same goes for you."

"Well, how about we sleep before we get more distracted?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

I then lean up, giving him a kiss before I snuggle more into him. as he wraps his arms around me. "Night."

"Night."

We then got comfortable and soon went to sleep. Meanwhile, back at the club Stef and Mike were still having a good time dancing and laughing together. After they started to get tired of the dancing, they went back to the table.

"Tonight is turning out to be great." Stef smiled as she sat taking a sip of her water.

"It is." Mike agrees.

"I am really glad you stayed..I am having a great time."

"So am I."

"It is getting pretty late. I think I should head home now." Stef sighed.

"Aww."

"I was thinking..." She looks down shyly. "...you could come back to the house if you do not want to stay at the hotel."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, your friends with Shauna so you are more then welcome to stay...plus maybe w could hang out again."

"Give you the tour of our house too."

"That is really nice...only if you don't mind."

"Would I have minded if I asked you? Of course I don't mind."

"Right." Mike chuckles. "I accept." He smiles.

"Great."

"When did you want to head back then?"

"Doesn't matter."

"One more song?"

"Sure."

They both get up and head out for one last song. As they dance Mike watches her closely also making sure no one else tries dancing with her. When the song ends they head to get their things before heading out to their cars. Mike makes sure to stay close so that he gets to the house. They both make it there just fine and after parking Mike follows Stef into the house. She turns the lights on after closing the door and leading him in.

"So this is where we live."

"Very nice."

"I think a tour should be saved for tomorrow."

"That's fine. I can tell you are tired."

"So are you."

"Yeah, but I am used to it."

"Right."

"I'll show you where you are gonna be staying." She adds, motioning for him to follow her.

He follows her as she heads towards one of the guest bedrooms. When they get there she opens the door. "Here you go." She walks him with her behind her. "There is a bathroom right through that door too." She tells him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah. See you then."

"Hug?" He asks, his arms open.

"Of course." She smiles as she walks over to him giving him a hug.

"Night." He says once they pull away from the hug.

"Night." She replies, heading for the door.

She heads out the door and shuts it behind her before heading to her room, after shutting all the lights off of course. Walking in she closes the door standing there for a minute. "Wow." She smiles to herself before going to get clothes to change into. Once she has those, she gets changed and heads right to bed, falling asleep soon after.


	9. Home Sweet Home

The next morning we're all sleeping peacefully, but up before Stef and I was Alex and Mike because they had some media to do for most of the morning. I rolled over as I stretched. Looking over to where Alex was I found two notes. One from him telling me he left for media and one from Stef letting me know Mike was staying with us. I sat up slowly, stretching as I did. I got out of bed, grabbing my robe and slippers before heading downstairs. As I'm coming downstairs, Mike is coming out of the hallway where Stef's room is, along with the guest room.

"Morning." He says when he sees me.

"Morning."

"How's it feel to be back home?"

"Great actually."

"Nothing like being at home, is there?"

"Exactly."

We make our way downstairs heading into the kitchen. I walk over to the counter and start to make some coffee before looking for stuff to cook for breakfast.

"So don't you have media stuff to do this morning too?"

"Yeah, I am leaving in a few."

"Ah, ok."

"I was hoping maybe Stef would be awake before I left."

"Well, why don't you try waking her up?"

"I don't know." Mike scratches the back of his neck. "We got in kinda late and I would feel bad waking her."

"Trust me, it won't be a problem."

"If you don't think it is, then I just might."

"Tell her I'm making her favorite breakfast, then she'll definitely get up." I laugh.

"Ah, so that is how to wake her up." Mike chuckles. "I will do that then."

"So, what do you want to do?" He asks.

"Hard choice since there seems to be a lot to do."

I nod and head heads back upstairs to wake her up. He slowly opens the door, peeking in just in case she is awake. Seeing her asleep, he then walks over to the bed. Looking down, he watches her for a bit while she sleeps. He then sits on the bed, leaning over her. Moving some hair that was on her face he gently starts to wake her. "Hmm." Stef murmurs into her pillow.

"Are you awake?"

"Mhm." She nods slowly.

"Good. Your favorite breakfast is being made by the way."

"Really?" She lifts her head as she rolls over. "Looks like it is time to get out of bed then." She stretches.

"And I'll be leaving in a few more media stuff."

"Awww."

"I'll be back later though. Like noontime."

"Yayy." She smiles.

"You can give me the rest of the tour of the house then."

"Yes I can." She nods as she sits up. "How about we go get some breakfast now?"

"Sounds good."

Mike moves so that she can get up. She walks over to her closet, grabbing her robe. Once she has that on, they head downstairs to see me in the kitchen. "Morning." She says with a yawn as she and Mike sit on a stool at the counter.

"Sleep well?" I ask.

"Actually I did. How about you?"

"Well since Alex was with me, I think you know the answer to that."

"Of course." She chuckles. "How did it feel to be in your own bed for once?"

"Better. Better than a hotel bed. Even though some of those are comfortable."

"I bet. Nothing like your own bed, that is for sure."

"Exactly."

"Smells good by the way. You always know how to get me up in the morning."

"Yes I do."

"That is why you are he best." Stef says. "It is soo good to have you back, even if it is just for the week." She sighs.

"It's always great to be back."

"We are going to make the most out of the time you are here. Shopping, swimming, just hanging around like we used to."

"I love the sound of that."

"Figured you would."

"Oooh, we can buy me a new outfit, I wanna have a date night with Alex tonight. Can't really have too many on the road...especially now that he has a title. He'll be as busy as Mike."

"True. We can head out after breakfast, then maybe the pool for a bit?"

"Sounds good."

After I was finished cooking, I got plates and set them out. Putting the food on the plate we all began to eat, talking occasionally. Once we were finished Stef and I started to clean up. "Well, I gotta get going now." Mike sighed. "Thanks for breakfast and I'll see you both later."

"You're welcome, and alright."

After Mike left we started to clean up the dishes from breakfast.

"So...?" I say to Stef.

"So..." She giggles.

"What's going on between you two?"

"Oh I don't know...how do you mean?"

"Like what's the relationship between you?"

"Right now...I believe friends...I mean..." She bites her lip. "...you know how I feel about him, but I do not know what he thinks about me...I mean, we really didn't have a chance to really talk yet."

"Well, you can have that chance tonight while Alex and I are gone."

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think we should do? Stay and watch movies or go out somewhere?"

"Hmm, I say stay in and watch movies."

"Good idea. I'll ask him when he gets back and see what he thinks."

"Good."

We soon finish with the dishes then head to get ready for the day. Once we were ready we then got everything we needed before heading out to the car. Since Alex took my car, we used Stef's. After getting in Stef began to drive to the mall. When we get to the mall, we park and head inside. "What did you have in mind for tonight?" Stef asks once we walk in.

"Well I was thinking dinner first of all."

"I figured that." She giggles. "I meant what kind of outfit."

"Oh, well definitely not a dress. Not this time."

"So jeans and a top?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Stef nods as we head to a store that has what I need. We walk in, just browsing until I spot a few things to try on. After trying the first couple things on, I move onto the last which was a white one shoulder, sleeve top and black skinny jeans. "Ooohhh...I really like that." Stef says once I come out to show her. "You should get that."

"Then that leaves only shoes and jewelry to get to match."

"Of course." She nods.

"Alright, we'll go get those once I change."

I then go back, changing into my regular clothes. Once I walk out we go pay then head to the next store. There we look for jewelry and we find a 'love' necklace, a white bow ring, classic tear drop earrings and a Lulu Frost drift cuff. I decide they will go perfect with the outfit I picked out and go to pay for them. After paying we then head to get a pair of shoes. When we get there, we split up, looking for a pair that will go good with what I'll be wearing.

Looking at various pairs and shades, Stef shows me the perfect pair of silver heels. I decided on getting those before heading to pay. "I think I'll leave him speechless tonight."

"I know you will. He is going to die when he sees you."

"He'll die when he comes back and we're out by the pool."

"That should be interesting."

"Mike may die himself."

"You never know, he just might."

"Depends on what you're gonna wear." I snicker.

"Oh I don't know...possibly my favorite suit."

"He'll die then. Probably drool or something."

"Possibly."

"Well you know him better than I do, so I will take your word for it."

"Now off we go back home."

"Let the fun times begin." She chuckles. We then make our way out of the mall and head to the car. Once there I put my things in the back then we get in and drive off to the house. Once there I take my things and we head inside. We each go to our rooms to change into our swimsuits. After we were all changed we then headed down to the pool area. "I've got candy."

"Ooooohhhh. I want some!"

"4 different kinds of Skittles." I say as we head out to the pool.

"You know how I love Skittles."

"Yes I do."

We get to the pool, setting our towels down on the chairs that are there. We then sit down deciding to just tan for a bit. "When can I have some?"

"Any time you want. They're within reach of you."

"Yayy." She cheers, reaching over to take some then putting a few in her mouth. "Oh, these ones are good. I have not had these yet."

"I know right?"

"I think this is my new favorite flavor."

"You're gonna have to get them more often then."

"I think I might. They are so good." She says talking more.

Then we hear the door shut from inside since we left the back door open. "Guess who's back?" I laugh.

"I can not wait to see their reaction when they come out." Stef laughs too.

"Me neither."

We did not have to wait long for them to come out since Mike knew where we would be. Him and Alex walk over to the pool and stop once they see us.

"I hear no words." I snicker quietly.

"I think they have left us." Stef chuckles. "Guys? Helllloooo!" She calls.

"Huh?" They snap out of it.

"We lost you for a minute. You alright?"

"Uh yeah, we're ok."

"If you say so." We giggle.

Alex then walks over to me, leaning down and giving me a kiss as he sits next to me. Mike walks over a sits in one of the extra chairs.

"You know if you're gonna be by the pool with us, don't you wanna change?"

"We will. I just wanted to see you since I have not all morning." Alex says.

"Awww."

"Shush." I say. I then look over at Mike who has not stopped looking at Stef since he got out here.

"But it's so sweet."

"Only the best for her."

"Awwwwww."

"Alexxx." I blush. "Go change before you have me looking like a tomato."

"I think the correct term is lobster." Stef laughs.

"He does that to her all the time." Mike laughs.

"It's cute."

"Alright you two, enough." I blush more. "Just go get changed so we can get in the pool before it gets to late...I have plans for later." I say the last part to Alex.

"Ooh?"

"Yes and the quicker you get changed the sooner you will find out."

He almost jumps out of the chair and rushes inside to get changed.

"Someone is eager." Stef laughs. "If you get changed too, I have plans for us later to tell you Mike." She adds.

Mike does not say anything, he just gets up quick heading inside to change himself. "Someone else is eager too."

"It would appear so...I wonder why though?"

"Who knows." I shrug, acting like I know nothing, when I really know everything.

"Well I think I am going to head in the pool now." Stef says as she gets up.

"Alright." I nod.

She then walks over to the pool and after testing the water she jumps in. Soon after that Alex and Mike came back from getting ready. She then comes to the surface as they come back.

"Well weren't you two quick." She calls from the pool with a laugh.

"Eager." I giggle quietly.

"Can you blame me?" Alex grins.

"No, not really."

"I think it is time to get in the pool." Alex gets a mischievous look on his face.

"Uh oh."

"Looks like someone is in for it." Stef teases.

Next thing I know Alex picks me up and we are at the edge of the pool.

"Don't you dare."

"If I do?" Alex smirks acting like he is going to drop me.

"I think you know."

"Aw." Alex pouts.

"Oooohhhh." Stef snickers.

"You can place me gently into the water, but that's about it."

"As long as you get in, I do not mind." Alex says as he walks over to the steps. He then walks in before gently letting me down, not moving his hand from my waist.

"Not letting me go are you?"

"Right now...no."

"Awww."

"Haven't seen you all morning, I think I deserve to not let you go right now."

"I know, not that I mind."

"Come on Mike, you're not gonna be the only one not in the pool are you?"

"No, I'm coming." He says walking over to the edge of the pool before jumping in.

"Thought so."

Mike then comes to the surface and swims over to where we all are.

"So I'm assuming you want to know the plans I have for us tonight." I say to Alex.

"Of course I do." He nods excitedly.

"A date night."

"Oooohhh..I like the sound of that."

"Went out and bought a new outfit for it too."

"I can't wait to see it." Alex kisses my cheek.

"And I know you want to know what I have planned for us tonight." Stef says to Mike.

"Yes I do." Mike smiles.

"Movie night."

"Sounds fun, I'm in."

"Great."

Stef just smiles to herself. We all then end up going to separate ends of the pool, Alex and I in the shallow end while Stef is in the deeper end laying on a raft as Mike just leans on the side in the middle of the pool.

"Well the week's starting off good."

"Yes it is. Finally got what I worked so hard for."

"After all you've been through."

"Exactly, all the hard work and rough times paid off."

"Now let's hope you hold onto that for a long time."

"Trust me, I plan on holding it for a long time. Going to take a lot to get it away from me."

"I agree with you."

"Now all we need is for you to get a title and everything will be perfect."

"I'm sure that'll take a while."

"It might, but if we show them how amazing you are then you can possibly get a chance sooner."

"We know how the creative team is...takes a lot to show them how worthy we are of getting any title."

"True...even though I think you deserve a shot now."

"So does Mike." Alex adds. "Right Mike?" He calls.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He nods.

"Looks like someone is distracted." Alex says to me.

"Seems so." I laugh.

"Mike, why don't you just go over there instead of staying over here staring." Alex says.

"I am not staring." Mike defends.

"Mike..."

"...alright...I'm going." Mike says as he starts to swim over to where Stef is. Once over there, he pokes her on her one side before going under the water. She looks up to see no one then lays her head back down only to see Mike on the other side of her.

"Mike...you scared me." She jumps a bit.

"My bad, sorry."

"It's alright...you were so quiet I did not hear you."

"I'm sneaky like that."

"It would appear that way..." She chuckles. "So...what's up?"

"Oh, not much."

"I was thinking...what kind of movie did you want to watch tonight?"

"Oh, it doesn't really matter, I'm up for anything."

"How about a comedy and then a scary one?" She asks. "I mean, unless you're to scared too watch one." She teases.

"Me? Too scared? Psh."

"We will just see about that."

"Yes we will."

"How about we make a bet on that?" She grins.

"What kind of bet?"

"Let's see..." She starts to think. "If you get scared then you have to watch any chick flick I choose." She grins.

"Hmm deal. And if I win the bet, you do a media day with me."

"You're on." She nods. "You're going down."

"Suuuure."

"I wouldn't be to confident...I am know to last through those kind of movies."

"So am I."

"We will find out, won't we."

Stef then goes to get off the raft when she is suddenly splashed with water. "Heyyy." She turns to look at Mike who is looking as innocent as he can.

"What?"

"You know what you did." She splashes him back.

"Do I?"

"I think you do." She splashes him again and quickly swims away.

"Ohhh, I don't think so." He says, swimming after her.

"Gotta be quicker than that." She laughs.

"Yup they get along just great." I mumble to Alex.

"They are so much alike, I don't know how they don't see it."

"Oh they'll see it...eventually."

"Let's just hope he acts quick before someone else beats him to it."

"Right."

We then look over to see that Mike finally caught her.

"Noooo." She pouts. "Not fair."

"I'm just faster than you." He chuckles.

"That may be true, but what are you going to do now?"

"Hmmm..." He trails off, moving one hand and flicking her with water.

"Not that again." She giggles.

"Ah, but it's not splashing."

"You're right." She flicks him with water in return.

Then instead of splashing war, it becomes a flicking water war. They keep that up until Mike decides to try something different. He reaches down and starts tickling her on her sides.

"...Mike...you...can...stop..." She says between laughs.

"Can I?" He chuckles.

"...yes...please?"

"Okay, but only because you asked so nicely."

"Mike, will you pretty please stop tickling me?" She looks up through her eyelashes.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

We all then just swim around freely for a few more hours before deciding to get out ad dry off. Alex comes up behind me after I wrap my towel around me, resting his hands on my hips. "Well aren't you Mr. Touchy today." I giggle.

"Mmmm...can't help it." He murmurs against my shoulder.

"Of course not."

"I can't wait to see what you are wearing tonight."

"Just a few more hours or so..."

"Awww." Alex pouts.

"You'll live."

"Trust me Alex...it will be worth the wait." Stef adds. "I helped her pick out the outfit afterall."

"Oh?...I know it is going to be amazing now."

"Trust me, it is."

"I don't know about you all, but I am gonna go change out of these clothes." Stef says.

"Alright."

She then gathers up what she brought out then heads to the house. I nudge Mike as I nod my head telling him to go with her. He catches up with her and they walk inside. Alex and I follow shortly after. "So how do you think their movie night will go?" Alex asks me as we head upstairs.

"I think it will go good because knowing them, they will bug each other all night." I chuckle.

"The week should be very interesting."

"It definitely will that's for sure."

"So am I gonna find out what you're wearing tonight? Or do I have to wait until later when we both get ready?" I ask.

"All I am going to say, is that I have not worn them in awhile."

"Oooh."

"That's the only hint you are getting until later."

"Well that could be anything."

"True." Alex chuckles. "One more...you love when I wear them." He grins.

"Well I think you just gave it away now."

"Maybe I did."

"You so did."

"Oops."

"It's okay."

"The rest you will have to wait until later to know about."

"I can wait."

"As I can't wait to see what you are wearing."

"Right."

We get to my room, heading in. I walk over, deciding to lay down for a bit since there is some time before we leave. Alex walks over, laying down next to me laying his hand across my stomach. "I'm gonna be so tired after we get back tonight."

"How about we take a nap before we go, that might help?" Alex suggests.

"That sounds good."

"I just want to get out of these wet clothes first." I add.

"Good idea." He nods.

I then get off the bed and go over picking out a tank top and a pair of shorts. I go in the bathroom, changing out of my suit. I hang it up to dry after getting changed. Once I am all done I walk out to see Alex has gotten changed himself and is laying on the bed waiting for me. I smile to myself before going back over and laying on the bed next to him. Once I lay down Alex pulls me closer to him so I am laying on his chest. I then try to hide a yawn. "Looks like you are more tired than you thought." Alex chuckles as he starts to rub her back.

"I guess so."

"Sleep." Alex whispers as he kisses the top of my head.

"I will."

Alex keeps rubbing my back as his other hand plays with my hair. My eyes start to get more heavy and before I know it, I had drifted off. Meanwhile Stef had just gotten done getting changed and was walking out of her room where she met Mike as he walked out of his room. "So wanna go pick out everything now for tonight?"

"We can do that and on the way I can show you the rest of the house."

"Sounds like a plan."

She shows him where everything is upstairs before they head down to the main part of the house. She then shows him where everything is down there as well before the go in the living room to pick out some movies or later. "We should order pizza too."

"We should, I love pizza."

"Who doesn't?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Pizza haters."

"Pizza haters? Really?" She laughs.

"Yes really. There are people out there who don't like pizza."

"They don't know what they are missing."

"Exactly."

They then look for movies to watch when they both find one they like. "How about this one." Stef asks holding up the movie 'Road Trip'.

"Sure."

"What did you find?"

"The Devil Inside."

"You think you can make it through that one?" She teases.

"I'm positive I can."

"If you say so."

"I know so."

"Alright tough guy, how about we get the pizza ordered then start the first movie?"

"Sounds good."

Stef then gets the phone calling for the pizza, ordering what they want. When she was done she set the phone down and turned to Mike who had sat on the couch.

"So, what one are we watching first?"

"Road Trip."

"Good choice."

"Figure start off with the comedy first."

"Right, a scary move is always better at night anyway."

"True."

They decide to wait until the pizza gets there to start the movie. They pass the time by getting to know each other a bit more. Soon the pizza arrives and Stef goes to pay. After paying she goes in the kitchen getting plates before taking the pizza into the living room. She then goes to get them drinks before sitting down. Since the movie was already in, all Mike had to do was hit play to start it. Once the movie started they had their attention on the TV, well Stef did. Mike kept looking over at her. He then put his arm on the back of the couch behind her as he slowly moved his arm down to her shoulders. She looked up once she felt his hand on her and moved a bit closer to him. Then they both turn their attention back to the movie.

In the room with Alex and I, I started to wake up. Slowly opening my eyes, I look up to see Alex still sleeping. I smile to myself at how adorable he is when he sleeps. I lay there for a bit, snuggling into him not wanting to move just yet. It's shortly after that, when I feel him start to move, and he starts to wake up. He shifts in his spot, tightening his arms around me some. He slowly opens his eyes and smiles down at me. "Hey." He mumbles sleepily.

"Sleepyhead." I giggle.

"Mmm..didn't realize how tired I was."

"You were more tired than I was I guess."

"Guess so." Alex chuckles.

"All the media today." He adds.

"And the pool."

"Right."

"Think we should start getting ready?"

"We should, even though I really do not want to move right now."

"Well we could stay here, but then you wont see my outfit..."

"Alright, my mind is made up. Let's get ready." Alex says eagerly.

"I thought so."

"Well..what are we waiting for?" Alex excitedly says as he lets go slowly so we can get up. I laugh at his excitement and move from the bed, grabbing the bags with everything in them before heading into the bathroom. I walk in and start doing my routine as Alex gets changed in the room itself. After getting dressed I then do my makeup before moving to my hair. Once everything looked perfect I grabbed my shoes, since I brought them in with me and slid them on. After I was all done I walked out waiting to see Alex's reaction. I, however stop where I am walking once I see him in his jeans and a light grey button down shirt.

"I think I just died."

"So you like?" Alex asks as he turns around and stops. "...you are not the only one..." He manages to say as he sees me.

"I think we killed each other." I laugh.

"That's for sure." Alex grins walking over to me. When he reaches me, he puts his hands on my hips as he pulls me closer to him.

"You're gonna have to behave yourself tonight until we get back you know."

"As hard is that maybe, I will do my best." Alex runs his hand over my exposed shoulder.

"Touchy."

"What can I say...I love this shirt."

"Of course you do."

"This might be one of my new favorite shirts of yours."

"Oh boy."

"Uh huh." He leans down kissing my shoulder.

"Let's go before we never leave this room."

"Good idea."

We gather what we need before leaving my room and heading downstairs. Once we get downstairs we hear noise of laughter coming from the kitchen. "They are up to something again." I laugh as we walk into the kitchen to see them both pretty much covered in whipped cream.

"You two are a mess."

"He started it!" Stef laughs as she points to Mike.

"I couldn't help myself." He chuckles.

"Well you are going to have fun cleaning this up."

"So much fun."

"It was, but cleaning it up is not going to be."

"Not really."

"We'll manage." Mike says.

"Yeah, as long as you do not throw anymore at me." Stef chuckles.

"I promise I won't."

"Good. I actually want to eat my ice cream before it melts."

"I think we need showers first."

"That might be a good idea. I have it all in my hair." She says after seeing on on the ends of her hair. "You really went crazy with it."

"My bad."

"I'll get you back, don't worry." She smirks.

"Uh oh." I laugh.

"You never know when it will happen either."

"Should I be worried?" Mike looks at me.

"Oh not at all."

"I hope you're right."

"It depends on what she has planned really."

"Which only I will know about and possibly Shauna." Stef adds.

"Tis true."

"Be prepared to go down."

"Oh yeah?" Mike smirks, taking more whip cream smearing it on her face.

"I think we should go before we end up getting some on us." I laugh to Alex.

"Good idea."

Alex and I then head out of the kitchen before we get all messy. We make our way to the door then head to the car.

"Made it out just in time."

"Yeah we did." I chuckle. "They seem to be hitting it off well."

"Extremely well."

"Maybe after tonight, they'll be a bit closer."

"Maybe."

We reach the car and get in. Since I know where we are going I decide to drive so Alex will be surprised. After we are in, I start to drive. I drive to one of our favorite places to eat, find a spot and park. We then get out of the car as we head in while Alex has his arm around my shoulders. After getting in we are seated fairly quickly. "I think you'll like it here. Stef and I always come here. They have the best food."

"Everything sounds so good too." Alex says looking over the menu.

"Oh everything's better than it sounds."

"If you say it is, then I know it has to be good."

"You can choose where we go after this, since I chose a place to eat at."

"I think I have the perfect place."

"Ooh?"

"Yes and no hints either."

"Awww."

"You'll love it, trust me."

"I love anything you surprise me with."

"Good because it is not going to stop anytime soon."

"Not expecting it to."

"Good."

"Surprises are always a good thing."

"Yes they are."

"Well your surprises anyway."

"I know how much you love them."

"I do love them."

"That is all that matters."

"Exactly."

The waiter then comes over to take our order. After ordering we sit there and talk for a bit until the food comes out. In the meantime, Stef and Mike have cleaned up from all the whipped cream and resumed watching the rest of Road Trip. They were having a good time laughing along with the movie. Soon that one was over and Mike went to put the next movie in. "Time for the scary one."

"I am so ready for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Stef smirked, even though she was lying.

"The question is however, are you ready yourself?" She asks.

"Oh of course I am." Mike smirked as he walked back to the couch.

"Suuure."

"Now you're sure you want to watch this one?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright." Mike says.

He then sits down and starts the movie. Stealing glances at Stef he turns his attention to the movie. The movie started and she seemed to be alright at first. But as the movie went on, it got even more creepy and scary. Mike figured Stef was getting scared so he put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, trying her best not to show she was getting scared. At one point she buried her face in Mike's chest. "Too scary?"

"...just wasn't expecting that."

"You know, if you don't want to finish the movie, we don't have to."

"No, I want to."

"Alright, only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." She bites her lip, trying to be strong.

"Okay. I won't move my arm though, I promise."

"Ok, good."

"I'm here if you need me."

"That makes me feel better. Thanks." She blushes a bit.

"You're welcome, and that's good."

She leans more into him as they turn their attention back to the movie. When she jumps at certain parts, Mike rubs her arm to calm her. She relaxed into him. Her eyes soon start to get heavy and she tries to keep them open, but it is no use as she soon dozes off. Since she had fallen asleep before the movie had ended, Mike shut the movie off, leaving it in the dvd player for now, before shifting her and picking her up to carry her. Since they kept the lights off, Mike headed up the stairs toward Stef's room. He was able to open the door without waking her up. He walked in, making his way to the bed. He pulled the covers down before laying her down. He looked at her for a moment with a smile before he covered her up. He then walked to the door and was about to walk out when he heard something. "...Mike..." Stef mumbled.

"Yeah?" He says, turning around.

"...stay...please?"

"The movie scared you didn't it?"

"I apologize for picking it, but of course I'll stay."

"It's alright and thanks."

"I did buy it." She adds.

He shuts the door again, before walking over to the other side and climbing under the covers next to her. She moves closer to him and clings to him trying to feel safe. He puts his arm over her side and starts to rub her back. Just him being next to her made her feel better and she soon drifted off listening to the sound of his heart. Mike laid here watching her for a bit before going to sleep himself. Alex and I however have finished dinner and since he knew where he was going to take me next, I let him drive. He drives us a bit farther into the city before finding a place to park. We got out and started to walk around. We came to a building, then walked inside.

"What're we doing here?"

"Part of the surprise. Don't worry, you'll really love it."

"Ookay, and I know I will."

Alex leans down giving me a quick kiss as we get to the elevators. He hits the button and the doors open. We step inside as Alex hits the button for the floor he wants. He then moves closer and wraps his arm around me. We soon get to the floor and we step out. "Now, close your eyes." Alex says once we step off the elevator.

"Closing them." I state, doing so.

Alex chuckles as he puts his hands on my hips leading the way. We walk for a bit before he stops us and I know he opened a door since I felt a cool breeze hit my face. Alex then takes my hand, leading me out to where he wants me. Once there he tells me to open my eyes. I do and that's when I see the most amazing view of the city. "Alex...this is...I have no words for this."

"I knew you would love it." Alex grins, wrapping his arms around my waist as he rests his chin on my shoulder. "Only the best for you."

"Of course." I smile. I lean back into his touch, leaning up and kissing his cheek. We stay there for a bit just looking at the lights of the city, enjoying the time we have. "I think we're gonna end up getting back late. That's okay though."

"Right." Alex nods. "We can sleep in since I don't have any media tomorrow." He adds.

"Yay."

"Another day to ourselves."

"I like those days."

"Can never get enough of them."

"Especially this week."

"Right. It has been a busy one." Alex chuckles.

"So far."

"One more day before we are on the road again."

"Aww."

"We'll make the most of it. Whatever you want to do we can do that."

"Alright." I nod.

"Do you want to head back now or stay for a bit?" Alex asks noticing how relaxed I am.

"I think we can head back now."

Alex nod before leaning down and kissing my cheek. He moves his arms from my waist, linking our hands together. We then head back inside making our way to the elevator then head to the car. Once there we get in and Alex drives back to the house. When we get back, we find all the lights off when we walk in. "Looks like they went to bed early." I say as I turn on a light. "They have a mess to clean up in the morning."

"So they do." I chuckle. "Got most of it though."

"Right. Let's head upstairs."

I then turn off the lights before we head upstairs. On the way to my room, I look to see if Stef is awake and that is when I see her and Mike cuddled up. "Hey...Alex...look at this." I motion to him.

"What?" He asks walking over.

"Just look."

He walks behind me and peeks in the room. "Wow...they really hit it off."

"We don't know that for sure..."

"Well, she did let him stay with her so something happened..."

"Right..."

"She'll tell you in the morning...I'm sure."

"Oh, I know she will."

"Exactly...now, how about we head to bed?"

"Sounds good."

I close the door quietly then follow Alex to my room. Alex turns on the light as we walk in then I close the door. I go get clothes to change into before going in the bathroom to change as Alex changes in the room itself. I come out of the bathroom, just as he's climbing into the bed. I do my best to focus since he is not wearing a shirt. I bite my lip as I put my clothes in the hamper. I then walk over to the bed and climb in next to him.

"Always distracting."

"Ah, but you love it." Alex grins.

"I do."

"Speak of distracting..." Alex looks at me. "...you always get me."

"And I don't even try."

"You don't have to...it comes natural for you."

"I'm flattered."

"As you should be."

"We should sleep before we both get too distracted."

"Aww."

"I know..."

"Tomorrow..." Alex kisses the top of my head.

"Right."

Alex pulls me closer to him as I lay my head on his chest. "Night."

"Night."


	10. An Amazing Offer

It was early the next morning and since Mike had media he was awake before Stef was. He was laying there for a bit, just holding her as much as he could. He moved some hair off her face as he was rubbing her arm with his other hand them smiled as he saw how peaceful she looked. Soon he began to shift in her spot, slowly opening her eyes.

"Mmm..morning." She sleepily mumbles.

"Morning."

"How early is it?" She yawns.

"7am."

"Too early."

"I know. but I have media to do."

"Oh, that's right."

"You're welcome to come along with me if you want."

"I think I just might." She smiles. "Could be interesting."

"Oh it always is."

"It has to be with you there."

"Well I'm sure you've seen almost every interview I've done right?"

"Yes I have, which is why I said it is going to be interesting...meaning fun."

"Right, well I think we should get moving now and get ready to go."

"Awww...you are to comfy."

"I know, but I have an hour before my first interview."

"Alright..." She sighs moving so he can get up.

Then he moves and goes over to his things, taking out of course a suit to wear. Stef then rolls over, getting out of bed herself. She goes to pick put her clothes for the day before heading into the bathroom. She walks in, closing the door to do her routine. Leaving her makeup for last, she get dressed then styles her hair. Once that is all done she works on her make up. When she is finished she puts everything away before heading back into the room, where Mike had finished getting changed for the day. She bites her lip seeing him in a suit, since she loves when he wears them. She puts her things in the hamper before getting her shoes for the day. She picks out a pair or flip flops then sits on the bed.

"Have I ever told you that you look good in a suit?"

"No you have not." Mike chuckles as he turns around from fixing his hair. His eyes go wide as he looks her over. "...you look...wow..."

"Why thank you." She blushes.

"Anything for you."

"Awww."

"You are just that beautiful."

"Mike..."

"It's true. I've been meaning to tell you."

"For how long?"

"Since the first time we hung out."

"Monday..."

"Yeah..." Mike rubs the back of his neck. "...I did not know if it was too soon to tell you then or not...wanted it to be the right time..."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"I try to be." Mike smiles sheepishly. "How about later we go out to dinner...just the two of us?"

"That sounds great...sure."

Mike smiles as he silently cheers to himself. "Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm all set."

She then stands up and they head downstairs. Before they leave Stef leaves a note saying where they went. They then make sure they have everything they need before heading out to Mike's car. Once there they get in then head to the first stop of the day. The first stop of the day was a radio station for an interview. They head inside and are taken to the room where Mike will be doing the interview. They wait for the host to be ready and soon they head inside, Stef sitting next to Mike but off to the side a bit. The radio host introduces the show, before introducing Mike. "Thank you, thank you. It's great to be here."

"Now before we get to important matters, tell us the lovely guest you have with you today."

"This beautiful girl is Stefanie."

"Hello." Stef says.

"I met her thanks to a friend."

"You better thank that friend, she seems like a keeper."

"Oh I do thank her."

Stef just sits there blushing at the whole thing.

"I wouldn't have met such an amazing person if it wasn't for her."

"Miiike..."

"What? It's true."

"Awww...we'll I would not have met someone as amazing either."

"I thank her too." She adds.

"Aren't you both just so adorable." The host says. "Now...on to why you are here...Two time WWE champion...Congrats man."

"Why thank you. I told everyone I'd get it, did they believe me, no. I proved everyone wrong yet again."

"Like always." Stef adds.

"So now, you are going against CM Punk, is that right? What are your thoughts on him as a competitor?"

"Oh he's a tough competitor, but I managed to beat him for the title didn't I?"

"That you did, I know I never doubted you. We all knew that you would win. We here are all about The Miz."

"You should be. The whole world should be about me."

"Everyone should be. You are their champion. I mean look at you, 2 time WWE champion and you are dressed to impress. The question is, how do you manage to do it all?"

"That's just how awesome I am. I do anything and everything."

The host then asks him a few more questions about the upcoming Pay-Per-View in a few weeks. After he is finished he thanks Mike and Stef for coming, then they head out of the room and make their way to the next interview.

"Well that was fun."

"Told you it would be. They tend to get better."

"Right."

Once they get to the car, they get in and head to the next place. When they get there, they see a few other superstars there as well. "Looks like you're not the only one here today."

"Right, this is one of those where they have a few of us just talk about the shows that are in town and such."

"Ohhh."

"Even though we tend to go off topic most of the time." Mike chuckles as they make their way over to the others.

"I wouldn't doubt that."

"Makes it more entertaining."

"Right."

They stand there talking with the others for a bit until it is time for Mike to go out and talk. Once it is his turn, he goes out while Stef stays behind this time. She is standing there watching him when someone comes up to her. "Well I don't believe we've met."

"No we have not. I'm Stef and yes I know who you are."

"Well of course you do."

"Only because I watch RAW." She rolls her eyes at his cockiness. "Not to be rude, but can I help you with something?"

"Oh I just saw you sitting all alone and I thought I'd come over and keep you company."

"Well that was very nice of you...Thanks."

"It's my pleasure."

She then takes a glance over at Mike as she smiles. Her smile fades when she feels a hand on her waist. "Uh, can you please not do that." She says, pushing his hand away.

"Aww, why not?"

"Well first, I just met you and second, I'm not interested."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why would I? You seem way to stuck up and you just walk over here thinking you can put your hands on me? I don't think so."

"Why don't you go back to Vickie?" She says before getting up to move. "Oh and by the way, congrats...on losing to Alex on Monday." She adds before walking away to sit somewhere else.

"Oh come on..." Dolph complains as he follows. "...you know you want some of this." He smirks.

"Dolph why don't you leave the poor girl alone." You hear the voice of Cody Rhodes. "Clearly she's not one of the few girls interested in YOU."

"Yeah..so just take Cody's advice and just leave me alone."

"If I don't?"

"You may not like the outcome."

"Dolph...just go...I think Vickie is looking for you." Cody adds.

And sure enough they hear her voice calling for Dolph.

"Looks like someone found you." Stef snickers. "Now run along." She waves him off. "Thank you Cody." She says once Dolph is gone.

"Not a problem. He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"I can tell. Seems like he is no different then he is on TV."

"Depends on him really."

"Ah..so is that how he is with every girl he meets or he is just desperate?"

"I think a little of both."

"Well I sure hope that is the last I see of him."

"Hopefully."

Mike then happens to be walking over since his interview was over. He gets a bit jealous seeing Cody talk to Stef so he quickly makes his way over, stand right next to Stef. "All done." Mike say after reaching her. "What's going on?" He asks, looking from Stef to Cody.

"Oh, Cody got Ziggler to back off."

"Ziggler was bothering you?" Mike gets a bit tense.

"Trying to hit on me is more like it."

"Typical Ziggler." Cody says.

"Well he better not try it again."

"Let's go Stef, before he comes back."

"Alright." She nods. "Thanks again Cody." She adds as Mike leads her toward the door. They walk out to the car. "What was that about in there?" She curiously asks Mike.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure? I mean not that I mind, but I was just curious why you got like that."

"It's just Ziggler...he's a player and getting involved with him is a bad idea."

"I was not planning on it. He is not my type anyway."

"Good."

They reach the car and mike opens her door. She smiles as she thanks him before he closes her door as he heads for the drivers side. Once he is in they then head back to the house since he is all done for the day. Alex and I have just woken up, but he was barely awake when I got out of bed and grabbed clothes, going into the bathroom to take a shower. He sits up on the bed trying to wake up a bit more. I have just gotten out of the shower, deciding to just change and do my makeup. I wrap my hair in a towel before starting to get dressed. After getting dressed I do my normal routine before taking my hair down to blow dry and style the way I want it. When I was done I hung the towels up before heading in the room. I see Alex sitting on the bed and smile. Once he sees me he breaks into a grin. "I am never going to get tired of seeing that." He grins, looking me over.

"Charmer."

"For you...always."

"Of course."

"What did you want to do today?"

"Oh, I don't know..."

"We can stay here and watch movies or we could go out somewhere..."

"Going out sounds like a good idea."

"Alright. Let me just get dressed then we can go grab something to eat and start from there."

"Okay." I nod.

Alex then goes to grab some clothes to change into as I go get my shoes for the day. I sit on the bed to put them on and Alex soon comes out in jeans and one of his jerseys. I bit my lip as he walks over picking out his shoes. I shake whatever thoughts came to my head before getting my shoes on. Once my shoes are on I stand up as I feel arms snake around my waist. Alex pulls me closer to him giving me a kiss.

"Cuddly."

"Can't help it."

"Oh I know."

"Any idea on what you wanted to do today?"

"No, not really."

"Well, how about we go to lunch then maybe take a walk around central park?" Alex suggests.

"Sure."

"Alright." He nods. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm all set."

"Ok, but first..." Alex trails off as he leans down giving me a kiss. He smiles after breaking the kiss then we make sure we have everything we need before heading out to the car.

We find a place to eat for lunch, park and head inside. Once inside we are seated, then we look over the menus.

"So, what're you getting?"

"I was thinking maybe pasta...not to sure."

"Well all their food here is amazing."

"You come here a lot, don't you?" Alex chuckles.

"I try to."

"I heard this is one of the best places in town."

"Oh it is."

The waiter then comes over and takes our orders.

"So do we know what's in store tomorrow? Media, show tomorrow night, anything?"

"Just a radio interview in the morning then a show after that."

"Ah."

"Then it is back on the road again."

"Aww."

"I know, but we have the rest of the day to spend together."

"Right."

Soon out food arrives and we eat while talking occasionally. After we finish, Alex leaves the money for the bill and then we get up and leave. Once we get in the car, Alex then starts to drive until we get into the city. He finds a place to park and we decide to walk the few blocks to the park. When we walk into the park, we decide to walk around a bit. Alex lays his arm over my shoulder as I wrap mine around his waist. "I like having these days."

"They really are great. The best thing is spending all my time with you."

"Even though we spend most of our time together anyway."

"Right, but we get to do more things together without having to worry about work."

"True."

Alex pulls me closer as he kisses the top of my head. We then decide to sit down on one of the benches. I go to sit only to have Alex pull me on his lap as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Every time." I giggle.

"Of course. I like it better this way."

"Of course you do."

"What can I say? I just love holding you."

"And I love to be held by you."

"If only we were not in public right now." Alex kisses behind my ear.

"Oh boy."

"You're killing me today."

"And I'm not even trying."

"You don't have to...the skirt did it."

"Oops."

"Riiight, act all innocent now." Alex jokes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh...suuuure." Alex laughs. "I am so getting you back for that."

"I assumed you would be."

Alex looks my in the eyes as he starts to move his fingers up my side. Next thing I know he starts tickling me all over.

"Nooooo!" I say through my laughter.

"Yesss."

"Nooo."

"I'll stop as long as I get a kiss."

"Deal."

He stops the tickling in favor of getting a kiss. Rest his hands on my hips he pulls me closer to him.

"Cuddly."

"Yes I am." He grins as he runs his hand over my face.

"Can't say I'm complaining."

"Of course not."

"This week is going by way too fast."

"It is. Could use more like these."

"We could." I agree.

"Next time we can go somewhere different...more tropical..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just you and me...beach, sun...where ever you want to go we can go."

"Yayy."

"I knew you would like that."

"I don't like it, I love it."

"Good. Anything for you." Alex kisses me quick.

"I know."

Alex pulls me even closer giving me a quick kiss.

"You know what I think?"

"What's that?"

"That you can't catch me."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm."

"That would mean you have to move."

"Your point?" I laugh.

"That means I caught you."

"But I didn't move yet."

"True."

"Unless you got lightning speed."

"Hmmm...I just might."

"Goof."

"Your goof."

"Yes my goof."

I shift a bit on his lap, but at the last second I catch him off guard with a kiss. Before he could respond I pulled away as I got up and starting running away giggling.

"Oops, my bad!" I call back to him, still laughing.

"Oh you are in for it now." Alex calls after coming out of his daze.

"Uh oh." I say to myself and run faster.

Alex had gotten up and started to come after me. After running for a bit I turn around not seeing him.

"Huh...where'd he go?"

"Right here." Alex smirks as he stands in front of me.

"Eep." I squeak as he catches me.

"Looks like to caught you."

"Sneak."

"That I am." He grins.

"Now I think I deserve a prize." He adds.

"Hmm, what did you have in mind exactly?"

"Hmmmm..." He pretends to think before leaning down and stealing a kiss.

"More later I'm assuming?" I ask when he pulls away.

"Of course."

Then he lets me go in favor of lacing his fingers with mine and we continue to walk. I rest my head in his shoulder as we look at all the sites along the path. After spending some more time in the park, we decide to leave and go get something to eat. We decide to walk to a little outside restaurant. We're led to a table like always and given menus to look through. Looking over the menu we then decide what we want when the waiter comes back over. We order both the drinks and the food since we decided on both. We talk amongst each other until our food comes. We eat and occasionally talk, and taking in the view of the city and such that we have. We make our way to the car hand in hand. Once there we get in and Alex drives back to the house.

"Wonder what Stef and Mike are doing."

"Well Mike had media so they are probably doing that."

"I think they're done. It's well into the middle of the day now."

"Right, probably just getting back."

"Probably."

"So, since I chose what we did today, you get to pick what we do tonight."

"Hmm, I have to think about this."

"Take your time. It can be anything you want."

"Right."

We soon arrive back home to see that Stef and Mike are back as well. After Alex parks the car we then head inside.

"We're back!" I call.

"Upstairs." Stef calls.

I motion to Alex and we head upstairs. Once upstairs I go to Stef's room to see how her day went. "Heyy, so how was the media day?"

"Oh, it was good. All fun until I had Ziggler hit on me."

"Eww."

"I know, he just didn't get the hint that I was not interested. Tried putting his hands on me too. If Cody didn't show up I don't think I would have got rid of him."

"Thank god for Cody."

"Right. I owe him one for that."

"Right."

"How was your day?" Stef asks as she goes to her closet.

"Oh we slept in for most of the morning. Then got up and went to the park for some more alone time, just had something to eat."

"Ooohhh nice."

"Still thinking about what to do tonight."

"Well, after Mike and I get back from dinner how about we watch some old Dirt Sheet episodes?" Stef suggests.

"Oh god, not those." Mike facepalms.

"And why not?"

"Yeahhh, come on, I love watching those."

"It will be fun." Stef says. "Please." She fake pouts.

"Uh oh...the pout. She gets everyone with that."

"I don't know..."

"Come on." She whines. "You're gonna make me cry." She fake sniffles.

"Uh oh."

"You're gonna make this hard for me aren't you?"

"Pwease?" She bats her eyes.

"Ohhhh...alright." He gives in.

"Yayy." She cheers.

"Method of persuasion." I tell Alex.

"Now I know where you learned it from." Alex chuckles.

"Alright, I need to get ready. Everyone out except for Shauna." Stef states.

"Awwww." Alex and Mike say in unison.

"You'll live." We chuckle.

"Now go talk about...I don't know...guy stuff."

"Aright." They pout. Alex gives me a quick kiss before he and Mike leave.

"So, what's up?" I ask, after shutting the door.

"Well I need your opinion on two dresses I have in mind then I was gonna see if you could help with my hair?"

"Oh of course."

"Yay." She smiles then goes into her closet. The first one she picked out was a Purple Lilac One Strap Bandage Dress. After she had it on she walks out. "What do you think?"

"Hmmm, it's pretty and I like it. Tell me what the occasion is?"

"Well all he said was we are going to dinner. He did not say where, but to dress nice."

"Oooooh."

"He gave me like no hints at all."

"Alex is the same way. They want to always surprise us it seems like."

"They do." She giggles. "On to the next." She adds heading back to her closet. She changes out of the one dress then puts on her second choice. After she has that on she comes out in a Babydoll dip dyed silk dress with hand beaded feather embellishment and cut out back detail that is white on the top fading to pink as it get to the bottom.

"Ooooooh! I love that! That one!"

"I was thinking the same thing." She smiles looking in the mirror.

"He's gonna love it too."

"I really hope so." She mutters. "Okay, now onto hair."

"Just let me go get my things and we'll get right to it."

"Alright." She nods.

I leave the room and head down to mine to get my things to style hair, before coming back. Stef sits down at her vanity as I start to style her hair the way she told me. "He may die when he sees you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"Well he did tell me this morning he thought I was beautiful." She blushes slightly.

"Awwww."

"I was not expecting him to say that. He said he has been wanting to tell me since Monday."

"Oooh."

"Right?"

"You two hit it off pretty well then."

"We did, didn't we?" She agrees. "But...I don't wanna give my hopes up. I mean, you guys only have one more day here." She sighs.

"Something good may happen, who knows?"

"It could, just not going to look into that much."

"Right."

Soon I finish her hair and take a step back to look at it.

"I love it!" She beams. "You did it perfectly!"

"I'm good like that."

"You are, which is why I asked you to help me."

"He'll love it, trust me."

"I'll take your word for it." She says. "Now just makeup and jewelry and I'll be all set. You can head back with Alex if you want."

"You sure?"

"I should be alright...unless you want to help with my makeup too?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Sure."

"Alright, pick out what you want and I'll help you."

She then heads to get the things she needs then sits back down. Doing each thing one by one, I help her. We soon finish then she goes to pick out shoes. "Okay...I think I'm ready."

"Let's go see his reaction."

She nods then grabs her bag putting things she might need in there. We then head downstairs, making our way to the living room where Mike and Alex were waiting.

"Alright, we're done with what we were doing."

"What was that?" Alex asks not seeing Stef yet.

Stef walks in the room showing them what we were doing.

"Well?" She asks after getting in the room.

"She and Mike are going out tonight." I whisper to Alex.

"Oooohhh."

We look over at Mike who's just speechless at this moment.

"Uh Mike?" Stef chuckles.

"Huh?" He snaps out of it.

"We lost you for a minute there."

"Oops." I snicker.

"You were right." Stef says to me.

"I usually am."

"Yes you are."

"So are we ready to go?"

"Yes." Mike says walking to Stef. "Shall we?" He holds out his arm for her.

I bite my lip to stifle the 'awww' that wants to come out.

"We shall." She says, taking his arm.

After saying 'bye' to Alex and I they head out to the car.

"Oooooooh he so likes her now. If it wasn't obvious before."

"He does. Maybe tonight he will tell her how he feels."

"May find out tonight when they come back."

"I am sure we will."

"So I've been thinking about what we do tonight. I think we should stay in, and I'll cook everything."

"Oohh...you know how I love when you cook."

"I know."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Uh...no, I've got everything. Everything I make will be a surprise."

"Aww."

"You just sit here, relax and leave everything to me."

"Alright, but if you need anything let me know."

"I will."

Alex gives me a quick kiss before heading in the living room as I make my way to the kitchen. Then I get the book with all the food that I love to make including desserts out and flip through it to find something to make. Once I find what I want to make, I get everything that I need and start to prepare everything. Once everything is prepared, I start to get various things to cook with. I put things in pans and pots, waiting for things to boil, etc. While I'm waiting I prepare a dessert that'l just go right in the fridge when I'm done. After getting the dessert made, I put that in the fridge then go back and start with the other food.

"Smells good already!" Alex calls.

"Thanks." I call back. "Should be ready soon."

"Can't wait."

I chuckle to myself as I get some plates ready before setting them on the table. I also get the silverware and glasses for drinks, setting those on the table as well. Once that is all done I start getting everything set up to be put on the table. Soon enough, all the food was done, so I bring it out to the table, setting it there.

"It's ready." I call to Alex.

He gets up from the couch in the living room and comes out to the kitchen and the table where everything is set up.

"Everything looks and smells great."

"Thank you. Wait until you see the dessert."

"Looking forward to that. You make the best."

"I do, don't I?"

"That you do."

"I made a pie this time. My pies are amazing. I have to make at least a couple every time I come home."

"Oh? I did not know you made those."

"Oh yeah."

"Good thing since I love pie."

"Who doesn't?"

"Really, I have no idea."

"Pie haters maybe."

"Possibly, but I have yet to meet one."

"Oh they're out there."

"Well I think they will change their mind after having yours."

"And you haven't even tasted it yet."

"If it is like anything else you made, I know I am going to love it."

"Of course."

We continue eating while we talk occasionally. Once we were done with the food, Alex helped me put everything away before I got the pie out. Alex got plates and silverware then followed me back to the table.

"Now this is a combo of banana cream and chocolate cream. Banana on one side, chocolate on the other. I found out it saves time if you make both into one."

"My two favorite things. I can't wait to try it."

"And look at that, I didn't even know those two were your favorite."

"You always seem to know."

"It seems so."

"How about we try it then?"

"Sure."

I then cut the pie into pieces putting them on our plates.

"This is so good." Alex says after taking a bite.

"Told you."

"You never disappoint."

"Never." I agree.

We continue eating as we talk amongst each other. After eating, we put the dishes in the sink, going out into the living room to relax for a bit. With Stef and Mike they had just pulled up to the place he was taking her for dinner.

"Wait until you see where I arranged us to sit."

"Can't wait. Heard this place is amazing."

"That's what I've heard too."

"How did you even manage to get us in here?"

"I have my ways." He smirks.

"I'm sure you do."

He gets out of the car and goes around to her side, opening her door for her. She smiles as she takes his hand to get out of the car.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

He then puts his arm around her back as they both walk in. She blushes a bit, but leans into him as they walk. They head up to the top, before reaching the podium, and Mike gives his name for the reservation. The hostess then shows them to their table.

"Mike...this place is amazing." Stef whispers to him in awe.

"I knew you would think so."

"The views...they are just...stunning."

"Which is why I chose this place."

They soon get to their table and Stef gasps at the view.

"Mike...this is...incredible."

"Looks a whole lot better at night doesn't it?"

"It sure does."

They're handed their menus to choose their drinks and food. They look over the menus choosing their drinks first before deciding what they want.

"So we have a show tomorrow night, and then the next day we have to leave..."

"...I know." Stef sighs.

"...but I've been thinking..."

"About what?"

"...about coming on the road with us..."

"...me? Go on the road with you guys..."

"Yeah. I mean, I know you upset you are that we have to leave in a couple days because we just got to know each other better. You come with us, you don't have to worry about us leaving."

"That is a really good idea, but is it possible?"

"Of course it's possible."

"Well..." She looks down pretending to think. "...I'd love to go." She looks up with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I would get to hang out with Shauna more, plus we could still hang out. I have had so much fun with you, I'd hate to miss it."

"I feel the same way."

"Who knew we would get along so well." She chuckles.

"I know right?"

"I can't get over this view." Stef says gazing out the window.

"It doesn't compare to you."

"Awe Mike..." She blushes as she looks down.

"And that's the truth."

"Mike..." She bites her lip. "...I am going to look like a lobster now."

"Well we can't have that, so I'll stop...for now."

"Thank you." She smiles. "You know, you look really good tonight too."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome. I do love the suits."

"Do you now?"

"Yes I do...very much. So sophisticated."

"I try."

Finally one does and we all go out to the floor to dance.

"You don't even have to."

"You're naturally handsome." She adds.

"Oh I know." He chuckles.

"Confident much." She jokes.

"Very."

"One of the things I admire about you."

"Good to know."

The waiter comes over with their drinks then they order their food. After they order, some slow music plays and they notice a few people getting up to dance while they also wait. "Would you like to dance?" He asks.

"I'd love to." She smiles.

He stands up and holds his hand out for her to take. She takes his hand as he leads her away from the table. He rest his hands on her waist as she wraps hers around his neck. Then they start dancing to the music. As they're dancing Mike can not stop looking at her. "Did I ever tell you how amazing you look?"

"Not tonight...no."

"Oh, well you do."

"Thank you." She blushes, hiding her face in his chest.

"You're welcome." He chuckles.

She keeps her head on his chest as they dance along to the music. Mike then moves one hand up to her face, running his thumb over her cheek.

"I can't wait to have you on the road with us."

"I can't wait to go." She says. "Any reason you are so excited about me going?" She adds.

"We get to spend more time together."

"Right...I am looking forward to that."

"You get to be backstage all the time too."

"That is going to be exciting. Much better than sitting in the crowd."

"It is." He nods.

They keep dancing until the song ends. They look over and see their food had came so Stef went to go sit, but Mike didn't want to let her go.

"The food's at the table..."

"...I know."

"We should go eat."

"Alright." Mike sighs. "As long as we can have one more dance before we leave?"

"Promise."

Mike smiles then leads her over to the table. He helps her sit before going to his seat. They eat while they talk occasionally. "I think Shauna will be happy to know that you're coming on the road with us after tomorrow night."

"I think she will be ecstatic about it. Now we won't have to see each other every few months."

"Which is a good thing."

"A very good thing."

"Have you gave any thought to possibly being where she is? Part of the roster? Just wondering."

"I have, but I have not had much training with it. Been a few years since I did anything like that."

"Hmmm, well if you want, I could...train you. Who better to learn from right?"

"That's not a bad idea. We could try it out and see how it goes plus it would be a pleasure learning from you."

"I say when we get to the next city in a after tomorrow night, we can pick a day during the week and start the training."

"Sounds good." She nods. "Going to be exciting."

"I might be able to show you a thing or two." She jokes.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah. You'd be surprised what I've picked up on for watching for so long."

"Probably from watching me I bet."

"You're part of it yeah."

"Who better to watch than me." Mike gloats.

"Right."

They soon finish eating, but before Mike paid the bill he stood up asking for his one last dance of the night. After the last dance, they left, heading down to the car and getting in before heading off back to the house. Once back at the house, they head inside.

"Shauna?" Stef calls as they walk in.

I don't answer, but you hear the TV going in the living room.

"Huh..." Stef mumbles as she follows the sound of the TV finding me fast asleep on Alex's chest.

"I would've answered, but I would've woke her up if I did." Alex says quietly.

"No no, that is alright." Stef whispers.

"I'll just tell her what I have to tell her, tomorrow." She adds.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"I'm coming on the road with you guys."

"Really now? That is great." Alex smiles. "I know Shauna will love to hear that."

"And, Mike's gonna be training me."

"So you are going to be a Diva too? Nice."

"Well not right away of course."

"Well I figured that, but still that is a really good idea."

"I've given a lot of thought to it and I want to do it."

"I am sure you are going to do just great too."

"I do think I should get her up to bed now." Alex adds.

"Right. You're probably tired yourself."

"Yeah..just a bit."

"Well go ahead and i'll shut everything off down here." Stef offers.

"Alright." Alex nods, carefully lifting me while getting up.

He then walks up the stairs heading for my room. He gets the door open, closing it with his foot. Since we both were already dressed for bed, all he had to do was set me on the bed and pull the blankets over me. Once he made sure I was all set, he then walked over to his side. Getting under the covers he laid next to me draping his arm over my side. He kissed the top of my head before settling into his spot and going to sleep. Stef and Mike however were shutting everything off, before heading upstairs themselves to their rooms. After everything was off we then headed upstairs stopping at her room first.

"I had a really great time tonight." Stef smiles. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

"So...I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Of course."

"Hug?"

He grins and nods, hugging her. He tries to hold the hug for as long as he can before she starts to pull away.

"See you in the morning...night."

"Night Stef."

She then goes in her room getting her things ready. After cleaning up her makeup, she takes down her hair and changes out of her dress into her pajamas. She walks over to the bed, pulling the covers down then climbing in and drifting off to sleep.


	11. True Feelings

The next morning and after sleeping in for a little, I manage to wake up myself instead of Alex having to wake me up. I shift in my spot, not wanting to wake Alex just yet. I manage to climb out of be then I head over to get my things ready for the day. I quietly head into the bathroom to get changed for most of the day anyway. Doing my normal routine, it does not take me that long to get ready. Once I walk out, I see Alex starting to stir, reaching over to my spot.

"I'm over here."

"Hmmm." Alex mumbles.

I laugh to myself before walking over to wake him up. As I reach down to wake him, he grabs my arm pulling on the bed with him. I squeak in surprise as he does so. He pulls me close since he is still not fully awake.

"Alex...you need to get up."

"...few more minutes..."

"Do you want to be late for media?"

"...no..."

"Then I suggest you get up."

"Mkay." He mumbles.

He slowly gets up before making his way to his things. I move from the bed to get my shoes on and anything I needed, I got together and ready to go. Alex goes in the bathroom to get changed and since it was open a bit I was able to see him. I bite my lips once her took his shirt off as I saw a glimpse of his abs. After a bit of staring, I shake any thoughts from my head. Alex comes out a short time later all ready to go.

"You know I don't think you've looked any better than you do now."

"Alex..." I blush. "The blushing already?"

"Didn't mean to." He chuckles.

"Not that I mind. Just shows that you care."

"And I do...a lot."

"As I see everyday."

"I'll never stop caring."

"Aww."

"Just speaking the truth."

"I know...It's just so touching how much you are about me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason. It's hard to find caring and sweet guys like you."

"And I know that."

"I just couldn't be any happier."

"I'm glad."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, all set."

We then grab what we need before heading down to the car for the first stop of media. The first stop was a news station. Alex would be appearing on TV, not only showing off his newly won title, but promoting the show for tonight. We walk over where we were told to wait until the host was ready for us. When they were ready for us, we go out to the set, sitting down and getting mics put on us and we sit and wait for when we'll be on. The show starts as the host announces the show before moving on to us.

"This morning we have two special guests with us. Please welcome WWE United States Champion Alex Riley and the lovely Scarlet."

"Thank you for having us." I reply.

"It's our pleasure. So tell us, you are in town for the live event tonight, correct?"

"We are. We've been in town all week, and it's been a busy one. Tonight is our last night in town."

"I'm sure with all the media and events you have been doing." The host chuckles. "So Alex, tell us. This is your first title correct?"

"It is. After being in the company for a year and trying my best, the hard work finally paid off."

"It seems like it has. Congrats man. You did what takes most years to do. What are your plans for the future?"

"Well first of all, I plan to hold this for a long time. My sights are set for the WWE Championship in the future."

"So you plan to be the first to hold both titles?"

"It'd be the first time ever wouldn't it? The United States and WWE title being held by one person."

"Yes it would be. One major accomplishment for someone." The host says. "Now, Scarlet..what do you plan to do?"

"Claim the Diva's title of course."

Well that is one thing we all knew, but do you plan on changing up the division more? We have seen you wrestle and you are amazing."

"Well thank you. I do plan on changing it up. I'm a lot tougher than people think."

"We have all seen what you can do either in the ring or not and you seem like pretty tough competition for anyone who faces you."

"Even though it's pretty even between me and say, Beth Phoenix, Natalya or Tamina."

"They are pretty tough as well. Have you had the chance to ever work with them?"

"Here and there and you know, we're all the best of friends. So it's friendly competition when we're in that ring."

"Right, that is the best way to do it. So WWE is just one big happy family despite what we see then?"

"Yes. When you're on the road a majority of the year, everyone becomes your family basically."

"Well you do spend a lot of time with each other, so that is a good thing."

"Right. There is something that I want to clarify for those of you who watched Monday night...the whole thing with me being kissed by Alex here..."

"Is there something there?"

"Actually there is. We've been dating for almost a month now."

"Oooohhh...so there is something there." The host grins. "Well congratulations to you both."

"Thank you. Oh I'll probably have so many fangirls hate me right now." I laugh.

"How could anyone hate such a nice girl like you?"

"Jealous." Alex mutters.

"You'd be surprised with the fan base Alex has."

"They will grow to love you, I'm sure of that." Alex says, resting is arm on my shoulder pulling to him.

"He's right."

"True. Will just take some getting used to." I slightly laugh.

"So...this show tonight...tells us a bit about it. Who can we expect to see there?"

"Everyone from Raw basically."

"So all the stars will be here." The host say to the camera. "Looks like we are out of time, don't forget to buy your tickets for the show tonight. Alex, Scarlet it was great having you on the show."

"It was great being here." We say, shaking the host's hand and waiting for the show to cut to a break.

Once the shows goes to break we stand up, thanking the host once again before heading to the car for the next interview.

"This is fun."

"It really is. Especially now since our relationship is out there."

"Figured I'd explain what happened Monday night. I'm sure many people were confused."

"Most likely. Then again that was my fault. All the excitement I just got caught in the moment."

"I wasn't complaining."

"I know you weren't, but it was just to soon for everyone to find out."

"Well it's out there now. We just pushed the storyline further along quicker."

"Right and I could not be happier now."

"Me neither and you know everyone loves the shock value. I think you brought that Monday."

"That I did." Alex grins. "Wonder how they will react tonight?"

"Who knows."

"Right."

The next media we have to do is a radio station, so we head there. Once there we are directed to the room for the interview. We walk in, taking a seat as we get set up. Just like at the news station, once the radio show had started, we were greeted and introduced.

"Joining me in the studio today is the United States Champion Alex Riley and the lovely Diva Scarlet. How are you both doing this morning?"

"We're doing just fine. Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome. Now, Alex..tell us about your title there."

"This...is the United States Championship. If you saw the show on Monday, you saw that I had beat Dolph Ziggler to gain this. First title in my whole WWE career so far."

"Of course I saw. Congrats on that by the way. I have been watching and you have come a long way since working with The Miz. How was it working with him?"

"Well it was absolutely amazing. I take nothing but good things from that experience. Even though we had that rough patch where we turned on each other, friends becoming enemies, I still learned a lot from him which got me to this point today."

"Right, right. Who better to learn from then the now 2 time WWE Champion." The host chuckles. "Now, Scarlet..we have seen you compete...you're amazing by the way...my favorite diva by far...what are you looking to do?"

"Thank you, well I plan on showing everyone that the Divas division isn't just about looks. I want to change things. Change how people view the divas. See if I'm not the one competing, these matches are like not even decent matches like the Superstars have. And sometimes the victories are because of rollups. I don't do rollups, I don't do like 2 minute matches. When I'm in the ring, I make an impression. And of course I'm looking to capture that Divas Championship."

"You sure do make an impression. When you're in the ring, things are more exciting. I for one can see you being Diva's Champion in no time."

"I sure hope so."

"We'll all be rooting for you here...now, the show tonight...what can we expect to see out of it?"

"Everything and anything."

"So, pretty much like watching it on TV."

"Basically."

"On another note...Monday we saw something...everyone has been wondering...are you both dating?"

"Well to answer those who are wondering, if you didn't see the news early this morning where I answered that...we are."

"Oh, well congrats to you both and I must have missed that being here." The host chuckles. "How has working with each other been?"

"It's been amazing. From day one when I got into the WWE, he's been one of my best friends. He's actually the first one I became friends with."

"That's really great. You both have chemistry in and out of the ring. Not many people who work together have that."

"Depends on the people really."

"True." The host nods. "Well, looks like we are out of time. I would like to thank Alex Riley and Scarlet for coming on the show and it was a pleasure talking with you both. Everyone remember to buy your tickets for the show tonight."

The radio show ends and we say goodbye to the host before getting up and heading out the door. We then make our way out to the car, deciding to get something to eat.

"So is media done?"

"For today, yes."

"Rest of the day to ourselves until tonight."

"Yes. We can do what ever you want." Alex grins. "Oh and Stef has something to tell you too."

"Oooh?"

"I can't say anything, but you are going to love it."

"Okay..."

"She wants to tell. I don't want to ruin it."

"Right, of course."

"So, lunch then home?"

"Yup."

We then reach the car and after getting in we head somewhere to eat. In the meantime back at the house, Stef and Mike were just getting lunch themselves. After getting everything ready Stef set it down on the table. "I can't wait for them to get back so I can tell her the news."

"She is going to be thrilled about it."

"Jumping for joy."

"I can see it now." Mike laughs.

"Maybe not literally jumping for joy, but pretty thrilled."

"Right."

"Excited about the show tonight?" Mike asks.

"Of course I am."

"I'm always excited for the shows."

"Well that is a good thing then."

"It is."

They continue eating while talking occasionally. Soon enough, they hear the car doors shut, meaning that Alex and I have just gotten back.

"She's back." Stef sings.

He chuckles. "So I heard."

They sit there waiting for Alex and myself to come in. The door finally opens and we walk in. Hearing talking from the kitchen, we head in that direction.

"Hey guys!" Stef greets as we walk in.

"Heyy."

"Soooo...how was media?"

"Fun. If anyone didn't know before, they sure do now, that Alex and I are together."

"Right. We saw that. Total shocker for the fans I bet."

"Most likely."

"Can't wait to see how they react tonight."

"Right?"

"Oh, I have something to tell you." Stef smiles.

"Ooooh?"

"Yeah...I'm going to be going on the road with you guys."

"Oh really? That's...wait what?"

"I'm going to be traveling with you guys...starting tomorrow."

"Oh...my god. We'll no longer miss each other now!"

"I know! It was all Mike's idea too."

"Mike..."

"I know, I know...I'm awesome."

"There's more..." Stef grins.

"Yeah..."

"Mike's gonna be training me..."

"No way."

"Yes. He offered last night at dinner."

"Alright Mike, you're getting a hug."

"You're welcome." Mike grins.

"And now I hug you." I say to Stef, before letting Mike go and hugging her.

"I just can't believe this is happening."

"Me neither."

"It's just so surreal."

"I know right?"

"Exactly."

"You get to meet everyone now."

"I know, can't wait!"

"Who else do you really want to meet?"

"Well...I would like to meet a few...Ted, Justin, Natalya, Beth, Randy, Cena..just to name a few." She laughs.

"Well I know you'll be able to meet a few of them...only because Ted, Justin and Randy are part of SmackDown. Their house shows are in different states then us."

"I figured that, but it was just a thought."

"Probably will have to wait until Monday to see the others."

"I don't mind. I know I can not meet everyone at once."

"Right."

"So...when do we have to leave for the show?"

"Not for a few more hours."

"Ah...what should we do until then?"

"Well since we didn't actually get to do this last night...Dirt Sheet marathon?"

"Sure!"

"Thank god for making that disc of them right? We won't have to look for them online anymore."

"Best idea I had, I know." Stef grins.

"Well what're we waiting for..."

"...on to the show!"

We all head out to the living room after her, and she sets everything up. After putting the DVD in the player, she joins us all back on the couch. Stef and I prepare to laugh once episode one starts. Once it starts we are already laughing, remembering what happened while Mike just covers his face. Getting to Episode 8, the WrestleMania edition of the show, we see Mike's part where he's playing with the action figures.

"Wow Mike." We laugh.

"You are such a dork."

"Am not." He defends, fake pouting.

Episode 13, they count down the top 10 moments of ECW. Getting to #3 with the zombie and then Mike continuing with saying 'braiiiinsss'.

"That was pretty fun. I was actually scared of you for a bit after that." Stef laughs. "I was afraid you were going to really eat brains."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." He chuckles.

"I know that, but you made it so believable."

Then the episode got to the part where he and John were arguing over the #1 moment of ECW.

"You both were such kids."

"Experiencing technical difficulties." I snicker.

"Exactly."

Episode 19, and this one is about the new movie...Indiana Miz and the Palace of Wisdom...Morrison playing Hornswoggle.

"Oh god! This one was just too funny."

"Oooh the next one...the backstage survival one." I say as the next episode comes up.

"Now that one...hysterical!"

"The dancing." I snicker.

"Right?"

"That doesn't actually work does it?"

"Maybe." Mike grins.

Time seemed to fly as we went through each episode. We had enough time for one more and it was the coffee one.

"Yes! We get to see my favorite one!"

The episode starts and we instantly start laughing and keep laughing through the episode.

"OMG!" Stef says between laughs. "Is it bad that I know that whole part?"

"Not bad at all."

"Good. Since I watch that one like all the time."

"Well it's the funniest."

"It sure is. Remind me never to let Mike have coffee."

"Will do."

"Should we get ready now?"

"Yeah, we should."

"Alright." Stef nods. She then shuts everything off after taking the DVD out, the we all head upstairs to change.

Mike and Alex just mostly make sure they have their things together since they'll only need to change into their gear once we get to the arena. Stef and I get changed into different clothes. Once we are finished we all meet up in the living room.

"All ready to go?"

"Yep."

We all head out and get into one car and head to the arena. Once we get to the arena, the guys get their things out of the trunk then we head inside. We follow them into a locker room after walking inside. Stef and I walk over to the couch while Mike and Alex go get ready for the show.

"I'm glad I have the night off tonight."

"That's really good. Don't get them to often."

"I know."

Soon after that Alex and Mike come back out all ready for the show. As they start to lace up thier boots Stef and I can't help but to stare.

"Everytime." I mutter quietly to myself.

After they finish that, they then join us on the couch, Alex putting his arm around me pulling me closer to him as he kisses my cheek.

"So I have the night off tonight."

"That means me have more time to cuddle."

"Yes." I grin.

"I like the sound of that." Alex grins as he runs his fingers over my shoulders.

"Someone's touchy." Stef laughs.

"Her fault for wearing this shirt."

"Oops."

"Just wait until later."

"Oooooh." Stef teases.

"Alex..." I playfully swat his arm.

"Just speaking the truth."

"I know you are." I blush.

"I don't wanna know." Mike comments.

"You don't have to know." Stef giggles.

"Good."

"So, Alex when is your match?"

"Third match in."

"Ah. So Mike, I'm guessing you are the last match?"

"Of course."

"Exciting. I know you will win." Stef grins.

"Well of course I will."

"That is because I will be cheering for you."

"Like she always does." I add.

"No wonder I win all the time."

"Good luck charm."

"I'd like to think so."

"Aww."

"Stoop." She blushes.

"Aww she's blushing."

"Come on..." She whines. "...don't make me leave..."

"Noooo, you're not allowed to leave." Mike says, wrapping his arms around her so she can't move.

"Why can't I leave?"

"I don't want you to."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm..." She pretends to think. "...I'll stay then."

"Yay." He cheers, letting her go.

"You're such a goof." She laughs, shaking her head.

"Oh I know."

"Of course you do." She laughs.

"That's what people don't see about me all the time."

"No and I wish they would see it. All they see is your character." Stef shakes her head.

"I try to be funny out there though."

"I know you do. I get it. But others just don't seem to want to."

"Haters gonna hate."

"Exactly."

"But hey haters just motivate me."

"Makes you better everytime you go out there too."

"Right."

Since we were not paying much attention we had missed the first s Zack versus Michael McGillicutty. We didn't really pay attention to the 2nd match all that much either. Toward then end of the second match Alex and I headed out to the curtain.

"Rematch against Dolph I'm assuming?"

"You assumed right."

"And what gave you that idea?" We hear Dolph say as he walks up.

"Only because I know you want this back." I motion to Alex's title.

"Well duh."

"Well that is one thing you are not going to get."

"We'll see about that."

"You really think you're getting it back?"

"Yes I do."

"Keep dreaming."

"Just like you can keep dreaming about getting my friend to fall for your tricks and fall for you, because she won't."

"What makes you think I won't get her to fall for me?" Dolph smirks.

"Because she's fallen for someone else."

"Probably some loser. She'll see I am much better than him."

"Hmm, I don't think so."

"We'll see about that. May the best man win." He smirks. "Oh, by the way...have my title ready for me." He adds as he walks out to his theme.

"Psh, he wishes."

"Right. This title is staying here and Mike will not let him anywhere near Stef either."

"Right, I know."

Once Dolph is in the ring Alex's music hits and we walk out. I let him go all crazy as he normally does when he goes out. He comes back over to me and offers a hand, and I take it, lacing my fingers with his as we head down the ramp and to the ring. Once there we climb on the ring as Alex holds the ropes for me. After getting in he does his poses. Once he's done, the ref takes the title and raises it in the air for everyone to see. Instead of handing it off to someone ringside, I take it to hold onto. I then step out of the ring and the ref signals for the bell. As usual, Dolph starts the match off with showing off. I roll my eyes. Alex catches him off guard by throwing him into the ropes. Dolph comes back and Alex hits him with a hard shoulder block, which sends Dolph crashing down to the apron. Alex runs and bounces off the ropes as Dolph tries to get up sending him back down. He goes for a quick cover, but Dolph kicks out at one. They both get to their feet before locking up. Alex gets the better of him and ends up pushing him into the corner. The ref starts to count and Alex lets go, backing up. Then to have some fun, he reaches out and taps Dolph's face...a mini slap. I chuckle at ringside as Dolph gets angry and charges Alex. Alex just grabs him and sens him flying backwards, landing on his face. He quickly rolls him over, going for the cover again, this time getting a two-count.

"Almost! Keep it up Alex, you got this!" I cheer.

Alex sits Dolph up and wraps an arm around his neck, going for a chin lock. He holds Dolph down on the apron, trying to prevent him from getting up. He does get up eventually and counters, making Alex let go. He bounces off the ropes going for a clothesline, but Alex ducks, Dolph missing. Dolph comes back and Alex hits his spinebuster on him.

"Yes!" I cheer jumping up and down. "Pin him!"

Alex does so, but the spinebuster doesn't seem to be enough to stop Dolph as he kicks out for the third time.

"Damn it!" I mutter. "You're not getting this back, so just give it up now!" I yell at Dolph. "You know what you have to do Alex. You have to finish him!"

Alex get Dolph in the corner. Climbing on the rope he sets him up for his finisher. He does the signature first, the 10 punches in the corner before grabbing him by the neck and planting him face first onto the apron. Alex gets up and waits for Dolph to get up. When he finally does, Alex gets him on his shoulders, but Dolph is able to wiggle out and off of his shoulders. He pushes Alex into the ropes and charges at him, but Alex pulls the top rope down, Dolph sent tumbling out onto the floor. Alex climbs out of the ring, pick Dolph up and throwing him into the barricade.

"Ooh." I wince.

He then picks him back up and spears him into the side of the ring, before rolling him back in. Alex starts to get up to get back into the ring but Dolph gets momentum out of nowhere and dropkicks Alex off the side. I then go over to Alex making sure he is alright. He starts to get up as I help him to the ring. Vickie decides now is a time to start distracting the ref, and Dolph starts yelling at me to not help Alex and all that. I motion to Alex to go around to the other side of the ring so that he can sneak up behind Dolph to do his TKO finisher. He nods and I start arguing with Dolph as the ref is still distracted. Alex gets back into the ring and stands behind Dolph a ways back waiting. I make sure the ref is still distracted for the 2nd time before reaching out and slapping Dolph across the face. This makes his stumble back and turn around, getting put on Alex's shoulders and getting his with his finisher. Vickie chooses to stop distracting the ref and he turns around just in time to count to three.

"YES!" I cheer. "Take that Ziggler!"

I give Vickie a mocking look before sliding into the ring to celebrate with Alex. I hand him his title as I raise his hand in victory. Then I practically jump on him and hug him, happy that he won. Alex wraps his arm around my waist as he spins me around kissing my cheek.

"Thanks for the assist." He says after putting me down.

"Anytime."

"Best good luck charm ever."

"You know it."

Alex just smiles as we make our way out of the ring. We make it up the ramp and disappear back through the curtain as we make our way backstage again. We decide to stop off at catering to grab a drink before heading to the locker room. When we get back, we go back to our spot on the couch we were sitting on.

"Nice job out there Alex."

"Why thank you."

"Welcome. You sure taught him a lesson."

"Sure did."

We sit there and watch as the next match starts. "I think I'm gonna go get a drink." Stef says standing up.

"Want anyone to go with you?"

"I should be fine."

"Alright."

Stef then walks over to the door, opening it then heading to catering. When she walks in, there's not many people right now, but she does unfortunately spot Dolph. Rolling her eyes, she makes her way over to the water and tries to hurry out before he notices her. She was almost out the door when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Now what's the hurry for?"

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes. "You really don't need to know that, but since you asked, I really don't care to see you right now...or ever."

"Now let go of me."

"What if I don't want to?" He smirks.

"Don't make me scream..."

"...cause I can and I will."

"That's the effect I have on every woman."

"Yeah 'cause you creep them out...now let me go."

"Dolph, what're you doing to the poor girl?" She hears John Cena ask him.

"He's trying to get something that he is obviously not going to get."

"Vickie's looking for you Dolph..something about the next step in your career."

"I'm looking at it." He grins.

"Ew..no." Stef pulls her hand away disgusted.

"Why don't you stop flirting with every girl you see. Not every girl falls for you man. But hey that's the price you pay when you associate yourself with the likes of Vickie Guerrero."

"Ooohhh." Stef snickers. "Now run along before you get in trouble."

"Yeah and uh...nice loss against Riley again. Vickie sure is getting your singles career going isn't she?"

"She is.." Dolph trails off. "...maybe you can help me with that." He adds smirking at Stef.

"Dolph!" They all hear Vickie's screechy voice.

"Good god." Stef rolls her eyes. "Just go now and spare us the torture of hearing her."

"I'll be seeing you around." He says before walking off.

"Let's hope not." Stef mutters. "Thanks John."

"Oh, it's no problem, really. He hits on every woman in the arena backstage. It's a nightly thing for him really."

"I see, only this is the second time he has tried to hit on me."

"He's persistent, trust me. He won't stop until you agree to go out with him at least once."

"Well that is never going to happen, I'm not interested in him and he knows that."

"He's delusional clearly."

"Obviously." Stef laughs.

"I don't think I caught your name. You're..."

"Stefanie or Stef. I'm Shauna's friend."

"Ohhh so you're who she was talking about nonstop last week."

"That would be me." She chuckles. "Guess she was really excited to see me."

"She was. Gonna be a bummer when we leave tomorrow."

"Oh it won't be...I'm coming with."

"You are?"

"Yep. Mike offered for me to travel with them."

"And I start training next week too."

"Ooooh...that's nice."

"Who's training you?"

"Mike said he would."

"Ohhh, well you know. I could help with training too if you'd like. The more helping with training, the better."

"That would be nice. I really appreciate it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now do you need an escort back to where you came or are you good?"

"If you don't mind, I really don't want to have another run in with him again."

"Of course...after you."

They then make their way to the locker room, getting there with no problem. Before heading in, she turns to John once again. "Thank you for the escort." She smiles, as she goes to hug him.

"No problem."

She was about to pull away when the door to the locker room opened. She turned around to see Mike standing there not looking too happy.

"Mike...what's wrong?"

"What's going on?" He asks, a bit irritated.

"Nothing...just thanking him for walking me back."

"Ran into Ziggler again."

"Yes I did. John here helped me out."

"I knew I should've went with you..."

"Well I'm alright now thanks to John."

"I can see that..."

Stef turns back to John. "I guess I'll see you later." She sighs before walking back in the room. Mike close the door then turns around to see Stef standing with her hands on her hips. "What was that about?" She asks a bit annoyed.

"I was coming to get you, because you took a while."

"I see that now, but I meant being that way toward John. He was just helping me."

"I was...I was jealous." He says kind of quiet.

"What was that?"

"I got kind of jealous."

"Of what? There's nothing to be jealous of." She says getting upset as she walks to the couch sitting down with her arms folded on her chest.

"...actually...about that..." He sighs, sitting down next to her.

She sighs, turning her head away from him being stubborn.

"I have a confession to make..."

"...well?" She lowly says, still not looking at him.

"Ever since Monday...I've had these...feelings...towards you."

"How come you never said anything?" She slowly turns her head, not quite looking at him yet.

"We just met, I didn't want to make things weird you know?"

"I do, but it would have been a good thing to know..." She looks at him. "...you have had me confused all week."

"I didn't know how to tell you exactly. I'm sorry."

"I understand, but now that I know...just try to relax...I'm not interested in anyone else...I kinda like someone already." She blushes a bit, looking down.

I grin and look at Alex briefly.

"Really? Who?"

"...well...I have liked him for a long time..." She trails off biting her lip. "...and he is in the room right now."

"Well the only person left is...wait, you do? Really?"

"Yes really." She chuckles. "Have for a while."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know..."

"Official first date since we know each other's feelings?"

"Sure." She smiles. "I would love that actually."

"How about after the show Monday?"

"That's perfect."

"Awwwww." I'm finally able to say.

"You knew, didn't you?" Stef says looking at me.

"Well not really, I just had a feeling he had the same feelings for you as you do for him."

"Well, I'm just glad I was able to tell him."

"Now things won't be awkward."

"No they will not, which is a good thing."

"A very good thing."

"Well...looks like we missed pretty much most of the show."

"Oops."

"That means it is almost time for your match." Stef sighs, looking at Mike.

"I know..."

"...just be careful."

"I will."

"Good. Can't have you getting hurt now."

"Of course not."

"I'll be right here cheering for you like I always do too."

"Right." He grins.

"Now go show them who the best really is."

"Always do."

Mike then gets up as he grabs his title. He makes his way to the door before disappearing behind it.

"Okay, how are you not freaking out right now?" I ask.

"I'm trying to be calm about it, but I'm freaking out on the inside."

"You can let it out, it's okay."

She looks at me before breaking into a grin. "Oh my god..." She says excited. "Can you believe it? He actually likes me. I just can't believe it!" She says all smiles. "Thank you so much!" She says coming over and hugging me. "You're the best!"

"You're welcome." I smile.

"This has just been the best week ever!"

"It has."

"Everything that could've happened, happened."

"Yayy."

"Now I can't wait until Monday."

"I sense a shopping day coming soon."

"Oh yes. I'm going to need a new dress for sure."

"Might as well make that a date night for us to." Alex states.

"Awwww."

"Well looks like I'll need a new outfit too."

"Then shopping it is." Stef chuckles. "Next town or wait until Monday?"

"I say wait until Monday. I don't have much going on during the day."

"Alright, that sounds good." She nods.

"It's gonna be fun."

"Right? So much fun."

"I can't wait until you get training. Maybe you'll impress people to the point where you're offered a contract."

"I hope so, but I don't know if I'll be that good."

"That's what training's for."

"Right, and who better than Mike and John right?"

"Wait...John offered too?"

"Oh, I almost forgot...he asked who I was so I told him and also told him I was training with Mike then he offered to help me too."

"Ah, well better tell Mike when he comes back just in case he gets jealous again."

"He will no matter what, but I will tell him just in case."

"We can help too if you want."

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"That'll make things much easier."

"I thought so."

"Again, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Ooohhh...looks like he is going to win!" Stef gets excited.

"Come on...come on..." She says to herself.

"...you so got this Mike!"

"Skull Crushing Finale..." I trail off as Mike sets Punk up for that.

"...hit it..."

"Oh there it is...pin him..."

"...come on..." Stef chews her lip. "YES!" She jumps up after the ref counted to three.

"No one can beat him for that title."

"Nope, he's going to keep that title longer than than the last time too."

"Be the longest reigning champion this time."

"He can and he will be."

"And look at that...the night's over already."

"Wow...it went by so fast too."

"Early morning tomorrow...early flight."

"Right. That's something I'm gonna have to get used to."

"Right. So packing when we get home would be wise."

"Of course. Long night still ahead." She chuckles.

"Definitely."

Mike walks through the door shortly after his match had ended. Stef jumped up all excited going to give him a hug. "I knew you could do it!"

"Aww they're hugging."

"Oh hush."

"But it's cute."

"I know, let them have their moment."

"Okay..."

"You can tease her later."

"Alright. Well should we get going now? Wait for them in the car?"

"We can, give her time to tell him about..you know."

"Ah, right. Let's go then."

Alex nods then we get up as he gathers his things. Then we head out the door and out to the car, leaving Mike and Stef in the locker room alone.

"How about you go get changed? I have something to tell you." Stef says after they both pulled from the hug.

"Alright."

Mike goes to grabs his things as Stef sits back down on the couch. It doesn't take him long to change and he comes back out a short time later. "So what do you need to tell me?"

"It's about the training..." She starts. "...he kinda offered to help and I accepted."

"Who offered?"

"Oh, John...sorry."

"Just thought I'd tell you so you wouldn't freak out."

"I can say I am not thrilled about it, but I am glad that you told me now and not later on."

"That's one thing you'll find out about me. I'm honest right from the start and I'll never tell you anything at the last minute."

"Well I'm glad. I don't like when that happens unless it's for work because that happens sometimes."

"Right."

"How about we head out now?"

"Sounds good."

They both stand up as Mike gets his gear bag. Walking to the door, Mike opens it for Stef. As they walk Mike puts his arm over her shoulder. She leans into him as the make their way out to the car. Alex and I are already waiting inside the car, in the front with me in the driver's seat. Mike puts his things in the trunk before getting in the back with Stef. I then start the car and we all head off back home. The ride was fairly quick and we arrived home a short time after leaving. "Home for only hours."

"Yeah. So much packing to do too."

"I can help." Mike offers.

"That'll be great. Thanks."

We all get out of the car and grab our things and head inside. Once inside we all head right upstairs to our rooms, Mike going with Stef to help her get things packed. Alex and I, since we already have most of our things packed, decide to head straight for bed. After setting our bags down we both got changed for bed before getting into the bed itself.

"Long night."

"It was...going to be even longer tomorrow."

"Blehh."

"We'll make the most of it though. We can even rest when we get to the next city if the plane ride is not enough for you."

"Right."

"How about we get some rest while we can?"

"Sounds good."

We then head over to the bed pulling the covers down before climbing under them. "Night Alex."

"Night Shauna."

I then move closer to him as I sunggle into his side. I soon drift off as he watches me for a bit before going to sleep himself. Stef and Mike however are currently packing her things. After getting most of the things from her closet she sets them on the bed as she gets more bags to put things in.

"You know, you probably won't have to pack much. Shopping takes care of that."

"I know. I'm just packing a few of my favorite things."

"Hmmm, will I like these favorite things of yours?"

"Oh, I don't know." She grins. "You might."

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

"Awww." He pouts, giving his best puppy dog face.

"Oh no, not that face."

"Pwease. Just one."

"Okay...just one."

"Yay." He cheers to himself.

She looks through what she took out, finding one to show him. She finds a strapless sun dress that is blue, with pink and white patterns on the bottom. Once finding it, she holds it up to show him.

"I love that."

"It's one of my favorites."

"I think it'll be one of mine too."

"Well, if you like this one, you will love the others."

"I can't wait."

"I'm sure you can't."

Then she hands him one of the bags she grabbed and he helps to pack her stuff. After about another 20 minutes or so she put the last thing in her bag.

"All done." She sighed, plopping down on her bed.

"You look like you deserve some rest."

"As do you. You had a long night yourself."

"Right. So see you in the morning?"

"Yeah...unless...you wanted to stay again?"

"Only if you're okay with it."

"Of course. I offered didn't I?" She giggles.

"Just let me go get changed and I'll be back."

"Okay." She nods.

While Mike got changed in his room Stef got changed in hers. When she was done she laid in bed as she waited for him to come back. It doesn't take long and the door opens back up, Mike walking in. He closes the door then walks over to the bed, pulling the covers down and laying down. He reaches over and turns off the light before getting comfortable in his spot. He lays there just looking at her for a bit.

"Night Mike."

"Night Stef."


	12. Movie Night

The next morning, I'm awakened by the alarm I set last night. I wake up almost instantly, while Alex barely moves. I reach around and shut the alarm off, before forcing myself to get up, shaking Alex lightly and telling him to get up while I move from the bed.

"...five more minutes..." He mumbles into his pillow.

"We have a flight to catch in an hour or so."

Alex groans as he rolls over pulling the blankets off as he climbs out of bed.

"I know...I didn't want to get up either."

"We can get more rest on the plane." I add.

"Do I have to give you a bit of motivation?"

"...maybe..."

"Well come here and I'll give you motivation."

Alex sleepily makes his way over to me before stopping in front of me.

"First of all...nice hair." I giggle.

"Thanks." Alex chuckles.

"And I can say for once that I did not cause that."

"Even though you wish you did."

"Hmmm...maybe."

"So..where's my motivation?"

"Patience."

"You know how I get."

"I know, I know." I laugh.

Then I lean up and press my lips against his, that being his motivation. Alex pulls me closer as he starts to wake up more.

"That's all for now." I say pulling away.

"Awww."

"You'll live." I chuckle. "Now get ready before we are late."

"Just one more? A quick one?"

"Now you have to get ready."

"You always know how to motivate me."

"I do."

Alex slowly pulls away so we can get ready to leave. I grab more comfortable clothes, the ones I had set out last night and I head into the bathroom to change. Once I change, I grab my other clothes and head out of the bathroom. Putting them in the hamper and I went over to grab my bags. Alex was just finishing up getting ready himself, just went into the bathroom to fix his hair. After fixing his hair, Alex came back out and grabbed his bags as well.

"Just have to wait for Mike and Stef, then we can go."

"I'm sure they'll be up and ready soon."

"Right. I see that look in your eye."

"What look?" Alex smirks.

"That look."

Alex walks over to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "We got some time.."

"Always want distractions." I giggle.

"Of course. Can you blame me?"

"Not really."

Alex leans down pressing kiss lips to mine as he pulls me closer to him.

In response, I kiss back and my arms find their way around his neck. Alex then starts to deepen the kiss as his hands run through my hair. I smile a bit at his eagerness in the situation, my hold on him becoming tighter. As his hands start to wander I slowly break the kiss.

"...Alex...later..."

"...we're not technically alone right now." I add.

"...darn..." Alex mumbles.

"Eager." I laugh.

"Yes I am." Alex brushes his lips over mine. "I can't help it."

"Oh of course not."

"When we get to the next city...we are not leaving the room for awhile."

"Now how did I know you were gonna say that?"

"Cause you know me that well."

"Yes I do."

"How about we go get our stuff in the car before you get more distracting?" I suggest.

"More distracting is bad thing?" He chuckles.

"It can lead to other things that will make us late for our flight."

"True..."

"...well..." I walk up to him kissing him slow. "...that should hold you for now." I say after pulling away.

"You're...killing me..."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"...Shauna..." He whines.

"Yes?" I grin.

"...one more...please?" He pouts.

"One more always turns into another."

"Please." He pouts with puppy eyes.

"Alright...just one more. I'm sure Stef and Mike have to be waking up by now."

"Yesss!" He cheers.

"Dork."

"You love it."

"I do."

I lean in giving him his one last kiss. Pulling away, I quickly move from his arms and over to my bags. I open the front door and click the button on the remote that unlocks the car. Then I take what I can for now out to it. Alex takes his things out then we sit on the living room, waiting for Stef and Mike to come down. And just like I said, they were just waking up. Mike reached over to the table shutting off the alarm he had set before trying to wake Stef up.

"Hmmm." She sleepily mumbles.

"Stef...time to get up...we have a plane to catch."

"Already?" She grumbles, rolling over.

"Yeah."

Slowly sitting up she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Too early." She yawns as she stretches.

"Oh I know, welcome to the life I live." He chuckles.

"I'll get used to it. First time is always hard." She pulls the blankets off as she swings her feet off the bed. "I'm glad I decided to go with you."

"I'm glad too."

She goes to stand, but falls back on the bed.

"..not ready yet.." She mumbles.

"Dizzy? Got up too fast?"

"A bit dizzy, but I'm sure I'll be fine in a minute."

"Right."

Slowly sitting up on the bed she turns around then giggles seeing Mike's messy hair.

"What?" Mike asks confused.

"Nice hair." Stef laughs as she ruffles his hair. "I think you should fix it before someone thinks something happened." She laughs as she blushes.

"That can be taken care of when I get ready." He chuckles.

"Aw, but I kinda like it."

"Tell you what, you can mess it up later."

"Really?" She grins.

"I promise."

"Yay." she cheers to herself.

"But we'll have to get going first."

"This is true."

"So let's get going now."

"Alright."

She moves from the bed and grabs the clothes she had already picked out the night before and then heads into the bathroom to change. Taking off her night clothes, she tosses them into the hamper. Putting on the clothes she picked, she leaves her hair down deciding not to wear makeup. Then she exits the bathroom when she's all finished. She walks out to grab her shoes. Sitting on the bed, she looks over at Mike who is dressed as he is looking at her.

"Mike...you're staring." She giggles.

"Why yes, I am."

"Like what you see." She jokes as she blushes slightly.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know.." She bites her lip. "...I have no makeup on and I'm not even dressed up."

"You don't have to be dressed up or wearing makeup for me to like what you look like."

"Awe Mike..." She blushes, trying to hide her face. "...really?"

"Really."

"Well, I don't think that is true, but if you think so then I'll believe you."

"Good."

"I think we should head down now. I'm sure Shauna and Alex are up and waiting by now."

"Right." He nods.

Grabbing their bags, they then head downstairs. There they find Alex and I waiting.

"Hey you two." Stef says as she and Mike walk past. "Ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready to go."

Alex and I then stand following them out. I lock up the house before heading to the car with Alex. Stef and Mike put their things into the car before we all get in and head off to the airport. Once at the airport, we take our bags out of the cars and check in. After going through everything we sit and wait to board the flight.

"I'm so sleeping on the plane."

"I agree with you there."

"Early mornings suck."

"Yes they do and I am not a morning person."

"Neither am I."

"Let's just hope we can get on the plane soon so we can get more sleep."

"Right."

A short time later they called for our flight. We stood up, grabbing what we needed before going to find our seats. We find them easily and sit, waiting for the plane to fill up before taking off.

"Finally." Stef sighs as she leans her head against the seat. "Now to get more sleep."

"You can use me as a pillow if you want." Mike offers.

"Hmm...I might just do that."

"Offer's always open for you."

"Why thank you." She smiles.

"You're welcome."

"Did you have anything you wanted to do when get got to the next city?" She asks leaning down and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not really, but I'm sure we can think of something."

"I was thinking if we're not to tired, maybe the pool for a bit or something."

"Sounds good."

Soon it is announced that the plane would be taking off. We all sat in our seats as the plane began to take off. Stef took Mike up on the offer and used his shoulder to rest her head. I did the same with Alex, once we were in the air. The flight was long and we slept most of the way as the guys just looked down at us the whole time. It took a few hours or so, but with us sleeping, the flight seemed like it took less than that. Mike and Alex both try to wake us up as we're landing.

"Hmmmm..." Stef shifts in her seat, not wanting to wake up yet.

"We've landed." Mike says.

"Already?"

"Time flies when you sleep on a plane."

"I can see that." She chuckles, sitting up in her seat.

"Should be getting off the plane in just minutes."

"Alright." She leans back into him as they wait.

"Shauna...wake up." Alex gently shakes me.

"Hmmm..." I mutter.

"The plane landed...time to get up."

"Few more minutes..."

"Only until we start to get off...you need to wake up though."

"...okay."

"You can sleep at the hotel if you want."

"I think I got enough sleep for now."

"Good."

"Just give me a few minutes to wake up completely."

"Alright."

I sit up in my seat, letting myself wake up more. Soon everyone starts to gather their things as people start to head off the plane. We head over to baggage claim and wait for our luggage to come through and grab it when it does.

"I say we stop for coffee on the way to the hotel." Stef suggests.

"Good idea."

"None for you Mike." Stef looks at him laughing.

"Aw, come on. I was just acting in that segment."

"Let's hope that's all it was."

"It was...there wasn't even coffee in that cup. Pure entertainment."

"It sure was entertaining." She laughs. "I guess you can have some...only if you behave afterwards."

"Promise."

"Alright...you can have some."

"Good." He grins.

"Goof." She shakes her head laughing.

"Always."

She shakes her laughing more as we make our way out to the rental cars. Stef and Mike get into one after putting their luggage into the trunk. Alex I get into the other one after doing the same thing. After getting everything in we then headed off to get some coffee before going to the hotel.

"I'll be watching you with that." She laughs.

"What could I possibly do with it?" Mike chuckles. "Oh look.." He takes a big sip.

"Now what?" He jokes.

"Takes a bit to kick in..."

"Does it?" He raises a brow, starting to act like he did in the video.

"Aha I knew it."

"I'm just messing around." He laughs. "See..I'm fine." He starts to act himself.

"Still watching you closely..."

"...not that I mind."

"Of course not."

"Now that we are both awake. How about we hit the pool after we get settled?"

"Sure."

Once we all make it to the hotel, we get ours things out of the car and head inside. "So...Am I getting my own room?" Stef asks confused.

"Well you can...or we could share. Whatever you're comfortable with." Mike replies.

"What would you rather do?" She smirks at him.

"I think you know."

"So...sharing I am guessing." She giggles.

"You guessed right."

She bites her lip, blushing slightly as the guys get the room keys. Once they have them we head up to our rooms.

"Have fun." I laugh.

"We will." She laughs. "You too, but not to much fun." She teases.

"We'll try."

"So...I'll see you tomorrow then?" She jokes.

"If not later, then yes."

"We'll see them tomorrow." She snickers to Mike.

"Most likely."

Opening the door they walk in the room setting their bags by the beds.

"Pool now?"

"Just have to change."

"Right."

Stef goes to her bag and picks out a swim suit, shorts, and a loose tank top. She goes into the bathroom to change, not taking too long. She walks out and grabs flip flops and her bag putting things in there they will need.

"Got everything?"

"I think so." She scans the room. "Yup."

"Alright." He says, opening the door. "After you."

"Thank you." She smiles as they head to the elevator. "I really hope HE is not there." She sighs as they reach the elevator.

"Who? Ziggler?"

"Yeah...I just want to relax without having to worry about him being around." She say as the step into the elevator.

"Well I know that he hangs around pools for the women, but it depends on him."

"God I hope he is not there...at least until we leave then he can stay as long as he wants."

"Exactly."

The elevator reaches the lobby and they walk out heading to the pool. "Great." Stef rolls her eyes as the walk in.

"Just try to ignore him."

"I will, just as long as he does not come over I'll be fine."

"I'll make sure he doesn't."

"Thank you." She smiles as they find chairs to sit on.

"You should sit with me."

"Hmmm..." She pretends to think. "You'd like that wouldn't you." She grins.

"I would...plus it'll make HIM jealous."

"Alright." She gets up. She then takes off her shorts and top she had on to reveal her pink and white bikini. She takes out the sunscreen then sits in front of Mike on his chair.

She gets the easy reach spots before asking Mike to get the hard to reach spots. Mike starts to put the lotion on her shoulders, taking his time as he goes.

"He's staring..." Stef mumbles annoyed.

"I got this." Mike smirks.

He moves down her sides going slow, then when he is finished he puts his hands on her waist pulling her back into him.

"Let him stare. You're with me, not him. He can be jealous."

"Looks like he is."

"Then the plan is working."

"Good...I can feel him staring though" She shudders.

"Not much I can do about that really."

She sighs and leans back more into his touch. Mike leans down and kiss her neck in hopes it will make Ziggler leave.

"Whatcha doing?" She mumbles just enjoying his soft touch.

"Just relax." He mumbles.

She relaxes into his touch more as he moves down her to her shoulders. She bites her lip slightly as his lips brush against her skin. It takes a while, but Ziggler finally has had enough and can't take it anymore, choosing to leave.

"Mike..he left."

He doesn't hear her really, focused on what he's doing.

"...Mike..." She mumbles as he moves back up her neck. Hooking her arm behind his head, she runs her nails through his hair.

"...he's gone..." She repeats.

"So..." He says in her ear causing goosebumps to form on her skin.

"...you can um...stop now."

"...what if...i don't..want to?"

"You really want to do this in public?"

"...no..." He slows down resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I thought so."

"Not in public? So does that mean more later?" He grins.

"Possibly." Stef smirks.

"I like the sound of that."

"I figured you would." She turns to face him as she kisses his cheek only to have him turn so their lips touch.

"You sneak."

"Yes I am." He smiles a cheesy smile. "Been wanting to do that for a week now."

"Really?"

"Mhm." He nods. "They are so full and soft looking, I just had to feel them for myself."

"Good to know."

"They are really addicting too." He licks his lips as he looks at her.

"That's something I've never heard before."

"How can that be?" Mike raises a brow. "I'm sure someone as beautiful as you had to have past boyfriends."

"I did, but he was a total jerk. All I was to him was 'eye candy' as he called it." She said adding quotes around eye candy.

"Ugh, I hate guys like that."

"I know." She sighs. "Thing is...I never saw it. I was actually in love with him..." She pauses. "...that is until I caught him with one of my good friends. All he ever did was lie to me."

"That's horrible."

"That was 4 years ago. He was the reason I stopped wrestling. He did not think I was good enough for it and said he was going to leave me. So I left, what was a dream at the time, just to make him happy." She sniffs a bit.

"You should never let anyone bring you down like that. He's clearly an ass and only cared about himself."

"I was insecure back then. I just wish I had someone to tell me. Shauna was away at another wrestling facility so she was not there to help me. None of my others friends wanted to hear it since he had money. They thought I was in the wrong."

"What happened after that? Are you still friends with them or..."

"No.." She sighs. "...it really hurt how they treated me. Other than Shauna there was only one other friend who was there and I still talk to."

"Well I guarantee you'll make tons of new friends on the road with us."

"That's what I'm hoping for. Shauna says everyone is so nice here."

"They are. Well a majority anyway. Most of the divas you see her not getting along with on TV, she really doesn't get along with...and that's most of them."

"Well since her and I are the same, they might not like me much either." She chuckles. "I usually relate to the guys more anyway...less drama."

"Well a lot of the superstars are nice and easy to get along with."

"Good." She laughs. "How about we go in the water before it is to late?" She suggests sitting up.

"Good idea."

"You can be all touchy too..if you want."

"Well what're we waiting for then?"

"Excited much?" She giggles as she walks slowly to the pool.

"Just a tad."

"I can see that."

He makes it over to the stairs before she does and once she makes it over to the stairs, they both head into the water. She slowly makes her way into the water, trying to get used to the temperature when Mike comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Cuddly."

"How did I know that would happen?" She adds with a chuckle.

"Perhaps because you know me."

"Perhaps I do."

"Thought so."

"Very well actually."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I am a huge fan so naturally I would know everything there is to know about you."

"Ah...true."

"You will see in time."

"Right."

They float around in the water as Mike keeps his arms around her waist and she lays on him as he steals kisses at her shoulder and neck. After a while they both got tired from swimming and floating around, so they both got out of the water and went back over to the chairs to relax. She wraps her towel around her waist as she goes to sit, only to have Mike pull her onto his lap.

"Oh Mike." She giggles. "Can't get enough can you?"

"Nope."

"You know you're gonna have to let go at some point, right?"

"Oh I know."

"How about after this we get changed, relax then see if Shauna and Alex wanna have a movie night?" Stef suggests.

"Sure."

"We can either order in or go get something. Up to you."

"Hmm, I say go get something."

"Sounds good to me." She smiles.

"Tons of snacks."

"Oh yes. We will need those. Just no whip cream. We do not need a repeat of last time."

"No." He chuckles.

"I am not cleaning it...you will this time." She pokes his side.

"Okay." He chuckles.

They sit there for a bit until they're dry and then they get their things and head up to the room. Once back in the room, they change out of the wet clothes, hanging them up in the bathroom to dry. Since she brought clothes in with her, she changed into white jean capris with a pink halter to that had a flower design on it. Brushing out my hair, she applies light makeup before adding jewelry. Once everything was perfect, she walked out to grab her shoes. Mike was already changed and sitting on the bed. As she slides on her flip flops, she glances over at Mike to see him staring.

"You're staring again." She giggles as she tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Can you blame me?"

"Honestly.." She chews her lip "...I really don't think I am anything to look at."

"Now why do you think that?"

"I have always thought that. Little confidence I guess." She shrugs.

"Was always told I was nothing special."

"That's not true. You are special."

"I never felt like I was." She mumbles.

"Well you are to me."

"Really?" She blushes, smiling slightly.

"Really."

"I have a feeling you are going to let me know that too."

"Definitely."

"Well Mister, are you ready to go eat? I'm starving." She laughs.

"Well of course."

"Let's go then." She laughs as she pulls his arm. Grabbing the key card, she opens the door and then walks out with Mike close behind.

They head into the elevator and down to the lobby, going out to their car and heading off somewhere to eat. Finding a place to park, Mike shuts off the ignition then gets out and walk to her side. Opening her door, he helps her out, then they head inside getting seated right away.

"So tonight should be fun." Stef says while they both look through what they want.

"Any idea what you want to see?" Mike asks.

"All I know is not another movie like the last one we saw." She chuckles.

"Right, don't want you having nightmares."

"That would not be good at all."

"Although I wouldn't really be all that far away."

"Oh I know you will not be too far." She giggles. "I just don't want to keep you up all night."

"I don't mind."

"Of course you wouldn't." She grins. "I was thinking maybe an action move this time."

"An action movie works."

"Just need to see what Shauna and Alex think of the idea then we will be good to go."

"Right."

Taking out her phone, she sends me a text. While waiting for a reply, the waiter comes over and they order what they want. Alex is being his distracting self again, like he said he would be. I heard my phone buzzing, but Alex wouldn't let me go or pull his lips away from mine.

"Alex..." I mumble.

"...my phone."

"Leave it."

"It could be important."

"Aww." He reluctantly pulls away so I can get my phone.

"It's from Stef. She wants to know if we're up for a movie night tonight."

"Hmm..souunds like it could be fun."

"So yes then?"

"Sure, why not."

I reply back to her, telling her that we're up for it. Setting my phone back down, I walk over to my bags to find something to change into.

"Whatcha doing?" Alex asks as he walks over to me.

"Finding different clothes to change into."

"For?"

"The day."

"Maybe we should go down to the pool or something?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Very much."

"Hmm...let me think about it..."

"...or we can stay in the room until later." Alex grins.

"Either way you'll love it."

"Of course."

"Well...tell me, which one would you rather do?"

"Make me decide..not fair." Alex pouts. "I would have to say the pool for a bit."

"Alright then." I say, digging through my suitcase for a swimsuit, finally pulling one out. "I'll be right back."

Alex nods as I head into the bathroom as he changes in the room itself. After I was done, I put on a cover up over the swimsuit for now, and walk out of the bathroom with towels for us and such.

"Ready?"

"Mhm."

We get want we need then head out to the elevators. Then we head down to the lobby and make our way to the pool. Once at the pool we find chairs to set our things on before putting on sunscreen. After getting all the easy spots we help each other with the other spots. After that was done we decided to head into the water. Alex was the first one in, and I just laugh.

"Couldn't wait huh?"

"No. Now you better get in here."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

I slowly make my way down the steps getting used to the water.

"Too cold?" He asks.

"A little. I'll get used to it."

"It takes a while." I add.

"Right."

"You seem distracted."

"I am."

"Care to tell me why? I mean I know why, but I like hearing it from you."

"You in that suit."

"I figured." I grin.

"Always."

"And always will."

"That's for sure."

"I know, I never cease to amaze you."

"No you don't."

"Maybe Stef and I should go shopping again, get some more things I know you'll like."

"That is not bad idea. You should do that." Alex grins.

"Maybe Monday during the day. I know you'll be busy with media stuff anyway."

"Good idea. Give you girls something to instead of being at the hotel all day."

"Exactly."

"But that is then and right now we are here." Alex pulls me to him.

"Very true."

Alex wraps his arms around my waist as I rest my head on his chest while we float around in the water.

"You're comfortable."

"As you tell me all the time."

"Because it's true."

"I'm glad."

"We need more days like this."

"Yes we do. Can never get enough."

"Nope. You know what we need one day when we have one of those rare weeks off? A vacation."

"Exactly. Like I said...somewhere tropical this time."

"Hmm...we should definitely go somewhere, where not many people go."

"I think I have the perfect place in mind."

"Oooh?"

"Mhm." Alex nods. "Where though is a surprise."

"Not even a little hint?"

"Lots of water."

"Well that can be anywhere."

"Exactly." He grins. "I am not giving it away this time."

"Fair enough."

"You'll love it."

"Of course I will."

"That's all that matters to me."

"I know."

Alex kisses me quick before we relax as we float around more. After floating around for a while longer, we decide to dry off for a bit and relax poolside. After wrapping a towel around myself, I got to sit only to have Alex pull me down with him.

"Now how did I know you would do that?"

"Because you know me that well."

"True."

Alex pulls me back to him and I lay on his chest as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"You know, life has been so much better without seeing Wade around much anymore. I almost forgot about him."

"Wade who?" Alex chuckles. "I'm just glad he has not been bothering you anymore. Let's hope it stays that way." He adds.

"Right."

"How about after we leave, we order something then have it brought to the room?" Alex suggests.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Then we can relax until we need to get ready for the movie."

"Good idea."

Once we are dry we gather our things then head back up to the room. We both get dry clothes on before he orders food and we start to relax.

"Feels so good to lay down." I fall back on the bed causing Alex to chuckle.

"I can see that."

"Come lay with me until the food gets here." I fake pout.

"You know I can't say no."

"Yayy."

"Well what're you waiting for?" I add.

"Nothing. Just looking." Alex slightly chuckles as he walks to the bed laying down.

I immediately snuggle up to him. He laughs as he pulls me closer to him.

"Much better."

"Yes...much better."

"Tonight should be fun."

"I'm sure it will be. Wonder what kind of movie we are going to watch."

"Want me to ask her?"

"If you want. I don't mind being surprised."

"Hmm, let's be surprised then."

"Good idea."

There was a knock on the door meaning the food was here. Alex got up going to answer the door. Taking the food, he brought the tray to the bed.

"I think after this, we should nap. Or well I should nap."

"I think you should. Been a long day so far."

"It'll keep me awake for the movie night."

"Right. Nap it is."

"As long as you get to be my pillow."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." I smile and we eat the food we had ordered.

As we eat we talk amongst each other steal some of each others food. After we finish, we put everything aside and I snuggle up to him to nap. Alex wraps one arm around my back while draping his other over my waist. I had gotten comfortable quick and just within minutes I was out. Alex looks down at me before he decides to watch TV to pass the time. I end up sleeping for hours, well into the early dusk hours. Alex have moved from the bed however, getting things ready for the movie night.

"Shauna...wake up." Alex gently shakes me after walking to the bed. I mumble something before rolling over onto my other side.

"If you don't get up we will miss the movie."

"Few more minutes."

"Only a few. I am going to get ready then you need to get up."

"...kay." I mumble.

Alex goes to get changed into some comfy clothes while I lay there for a few mintues. Just like he said, he came to wake me when he was ready.

"No more time...come on."

"Aww." I groan as I roll over swinging my feet off the bed.

"Make sure you change into something comfortable."

"Already know what I want to wear."

"Won't take me long." I add.

"Alright." Alex nods as he sits on the bed.

I grab what I had picked out earlier and head into the bathroom to change. I then change into those before I fix my hair the way I want. After that I come out of the bathroom, all set to go.

"We really have to leave?" Alex asks after seeing me.

"We do." I giggle at the look on his face.

"Darn."

"Let's go cuddly."

"If we must."

"You be as touchy as you want when we come back."

"Yess."

"Dork."

"You love it."

"I do."

Alex walks over grabbing my hand as he kisses my head. We get what we need then head to Mike and Stef's room. We knock and then the door opens, and we walk in. After we walk in, we take a seat on one of the beds.

"Where's Stef?" I ask after not seening her.

"She's getting ready." Mike says.

"Ah, ok."

Shortly after Stef walks out of the bathroom all changed. She walks out then over to the bed where Mike is. She sits down and he instantly pulls her closer to him.

"Didn't get enough today?" She giggles.

"Nope."

"Ready for the movie?" Stef asks.

"Mmhmm."

"So we decided on Fast 5..if that is alright with you both."

"Oh yeah, that's fine."

Stef manages to slip away from Mike long enough to put in the movie. After putting the movie in, she walks back over to the bed and next to Mike. As the movie starts, the guys behave for the time being. After a while into the movie they really can't behave much anymore. Their hands wander from our sides to our legs as they keep stealing kisses.

"I see the behaving didn't last long."

"Were you expecting it to?"

"Not really."

"Well you did say I could be cuddly during the movie." Alex grins.

"And you said I could be more touchy later." Mike winks at Stef.

"Tis true."

"I have a feeling we are not going to see the end of this movie." Stef giggles as Mike kisses behind her ear.

"Probably not."

"Mike...movie..."

"Aww."

"After...I promise." She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Holding you to that."

"Of course you are."

"Oooh." I tease.

"Shhhh." Stef blushes.

"I think it's cute."

"Just like the both of you are."

"I know."

"The movie is almost over...think you both can last another half hour or so?"

"We can try."

"By the way you said that, I highly doubt it."

"I think they'll live."

"Let's hope."

"Okay Touchy...here's an idea..." I trail off before moving and sitting on Alex's lap. "...better?"

"Mhm...much."

"Thought so."

Mike pulled Stef closer to him as we all turned our attention back to the movie. The behaving never really came back and through the rest of the movie they would not stop being touchy with us. Once the movie ends, Stef goes to take it out only to have Mike pull her back down on the bed.

"I have to get the movie out." She chuckles.

"Not right now."

"Mike..." Stef looks at him. "...wait until they leave." She whispers to him.

"Right, right...forgot."

"You goof." She kisses his cheek.

"But you love it."

"How could I not?"

"So I'm assuming we should leave now?" I snicker.

"Only if you want to." Stef tilts her head back. "I'm sure Alex is dying to get back to your room." She teases with a grin.

"Believe me, you have no idea."

"I'm surprised you are both even still here."

"Oh it keeps getting harder for him to stay here with each second that passes."

"I can tell." She snickers. "Mike is getting pretty anxious too."

"Well then we shouldn't keep him getting anxious anymore."

"We wouldn't want that." She giggles as Mike runs his fingers over her cheek.

"We shall get going then."

"Yes we shall." Alex eagerly tugs me to the door.

"I wish you luck." Stef laughs.

"Same with you." I call from the door.

"They're gone." Mike says once the door closes.

"Uh oh.." She says from the look in his eyes.

He just smirks as he looks at her. She bites her lips as she tries to scoot away from him teasingly.

"Uh uh." He says, grabbing her and pulling her back. "Well...what do you plan on doing? Hmmm." She walks her fingers up his arm to his shoulders.

"Well I could do this..." He leans down and kisses her briefly.

She smiles in the kiss and keeps her eyes closed after he pulls away, still feeling the tingling on her lips from him.

"Plenty more where that came from."

"Well..." She bites her lip. "...what're you waiting for?" She smirks.

"Well I don't want to do too much right away. Ease into it you know?"

"Oh I know." She runs her fingers down his cheek.

"I'm not trying to rush you or anything, I understand."

"I appreciate that, but I never said you were going too fast."

"I know but still."

"Take all the time you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh I know."

"So..." She bites her bottom lip. "...are you going to kiss me or are we just gonna stay like this all night?" She chuckles slightly since they're still sitting by the headboard.

"Oh I'll kiss you, but you'll never know when I will."

"Going to be a sneak huh?" She grins. "I guess I'll just go over to my bed and go to sleep then." She shifts in his arms.

"Why your bed?"

"Because..." She licks her lips as she looks in his eyes, trying to keep a straight face. "...I need to sleep silly."

"Oh I see how it is...don't wanna share with me."

"I never said that."

"I think I'll be too lonely in this bed."

"Awe...do you want me to stay?"

"Please?"

"I suppose." She gives in. "Not like you are going to let me go anyway." She mentions since his hold on her has gotten tighter.

"Not really."

"Didn't think so."

"Another movie or no?"

"I think I can last another movie."

"Alright. You can pick this one."

"If you can let me go for that long."

"I'll survive."

"Thought so." She giggles as she untangles herself from Mike. She goes and picks out a movie then replaces it with the other one. After it's in she walks over to the bed and lays near the edge to tease Mike.

"Ohhh come on."

"What?" She shrugs innocently.

"You know what."

"I do?" She brings her finger to her lip.

"Yes...you do."

"What are you going to do about it?" She challenges, raising a brow.

"Don't tempt me now." He chuckles.

"Maybe I'll just watch the movie from my bed.." She drops her foot to the floor.

"Noooo..."

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

"Something like...this..." He says, moving and reaching forward, holding onto her tightly.

"Now what?" She grins as she looks into his eyes. He smirks then leans down and presses his lips to hers. She runs her fingers down his cheek as she slowly starts to kiss back.

After a bit he pulls away. "I think you've gotten enough of my kissing for the night."

"Let's just relax and watch the movie now."

"Sounds good."

They move to lay on the pillows. She snuggles into Mike's side as the movie starts. The movie doesn't get too far before she starts yawning.

"Looks like someone is tired." Mike looks down at her.

"I am good..honestly." She stifles another yawn.

"No, you're tired."

"I'm just really relaxed right now."

"You'll end up falling asleep."

"I might."

"That's okay though."

"Mhm." She slowly nods.

"You can fall asleep if you want. We can just let the movie go."

"Alright." She softly says. They turn their attention back to the movie when her eyes slowly start to close from the soothing motion of Mike's fingers running through her hair.

Once he notices that her breathing has changed, he looks down to see her sleeping. He smiles to himself before turning back to the movie and he too eventually falls asleep. Alex and I have made it back to our room in the meantime as we were just cuddling on the bed as I tried to keep from yawning.

"You can't hide that from me."

"I can't hide anything from you." I chuckle.

"Not really."

"That obvious huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"I know what you are going to say."

"Sleep."

"Exactly." I yawn. "Even though I don't want to."

"I know."

Alex pulls me closer to him as he starts to run his fingers through my hair and down my back.

"This will help."

"It always does."

"You and your techniques of helping people fall asleep."

"It's what I do best." Alex kisses the top of my head.

"Of course."

"Now just relax."

"I will, don't worry."

"Good."

The more Alex runs his fingers up and down my back, the harder it is for me to keep my eyes open. Soon I stop fighting the urge to keep them open and let them fall shut. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep after that. He looks down and sees me sleeping, smiling to himself before quietly telling me goodnight. I mumble a goodnight back before I am completely out. Alex watches me for a bit before going to sleep himself.


	13. Forget The Day, Remember The Night

Back to Monday, and it's going to be a busy day up until tonight. Both of the guys have various media to do because of them both having championship titles. Stef and I decide to have a shopping day today for her date with Mike after the show. I was snuggled up next to Alex not wanting to move right away, but his alarm was going off telling him was time to get ready for media. He had woken up of course, reaching over and shutting the alarm off, before noticing that I was snuggled into him and not moving right away. He smiles down at me as he moves a piece of hair off my face before gently kissing my cheek. He carefully tries to move only for me to snuggle more into him.

"You're awake...aren't you?"

I just mumble a response not wanting him to go just yet.

"I know you don't want to let go, but I have to get ready for all the media I have to do."

"I know." I mumble, slowly letting go.

When I let go completely, he gets up and goes over to his things for clothes to wear. I pull the blankets up around me, but leave them off my face just enough to watch Alex get changed. As I am watching, I can not help but to bite my lip at seeing him shirtless this early.

"A great view first thing in the morning." I can't help but say.

"I thought you were asleep." Alex chuckles as he looks over his shoulder.

"Nope."

"You're such a sneak." He laughs as he puts his shirt on causing me to pout.

"But you love it."

"Of course I do." He grins as he walks over to the kissing me quick before he finishes getting ready. "When are you going shopping?" Alex calls from the bathroom.

"Not for a few more hours or so." I call back.

"Then you can get more sleep."

"Yeah, I know."

"I think you should so that you are not to tired later." Alex says as he walks out of the bathroom over to the chair where his jacket is.

"True."

"But before I go.." Alex walks over to the bed pulling me up on his lap. "..I want my good morning kiss."

"You know I would never forget that."

"Oh I know." He moves my hair from my face as he caresses my cheek with his thumb.

Then he leans in and kisses me softly. I move my hands to the back of his neck as I run my fingers through the bottom of his hair. But since he did have to get going, he had to pull away a few minutes or so after.

"More later..." He brushes his lips over mine. "...I promise."

"Holding you to that."

"You always do."

"Just so you remember."

"I could never forget."

"Don't worry, I know."

"Good." He smiles kissing me one last time before going over to get his title. "Should be back around noontime, like always. Probably be before you get back." He adds.

"Alright." I smile. "See you then."

"And you get some more sleep." He says.

"I'll try." I chuckle as I watch him walk out the door. I then get back under the blankets and lay back down on the pillows, to get more sleep.

In Mike and Stef's room, Mike is just waking up himself after his alarm had gone off. He looks down seeing how peaceful Stef looks before he careful slides out of bed. He does not get too far when she starts to stir.

"...Mike..." Stef mumbles moving her hand around his now empty spot.

"I'm just getting ready for the day. I have a busy morning."

"I remember..." She mumbles in her pillow. "...just didn't know it was that time already." She turns her head in his direction.

"Yeah...it's that time already."

"Too bad." She sighs, moving her hair from her face. "Although, the view from here is nice." She grins since he is still shirtless.

"Only for you." He chuckles.

"Yes...only for me."

"Because you're special."

"So are you." She smiles. "I don't let just anybody see me like this."

"Well I feel special that's for sure."

"You should." She grins as Mike gets his suit ready for the day. "You know.." She bites her lip. "..I really love when you wear suits..especially the pink ones."

"I can tell." He chuckles.

"How is that?" She raises a brow.

"I can see the look on your face out of the corner of my eyes."

She blushes, hiding her face. "There's no look on my face." She says from under the covers.

He grins and walks over to the bed, trying to move the covers so she's not hiding anymore.

"Noooo." She squeaks as he pulls the covers down. She tries to pull them back up only for him to stop her.

"No hiding."

"Why can't I?" She whines a bit.

"You hide, then I can't see that pretty face of yours."

"Mike..." She bites her lip as she blushes. "...why are you so sweet?" She gives in, looking up at him.

"Because that's who I am."

"One of the many things I adore about you." She leans up, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"That makes me happy." He grins.

"Good." She smiles. "You being happy makes me happy." She says as she lays on the pillows. She moves her hand up his arm as he starts to give her that look. "Mike..." She says as he leans down. "...you need to get ready." She says just as he brushes his lips over hers.

"I just wanted a kiss first."

"How can I say no to that?"

"I thought so."

She runs her hands up his arms before wrapping them around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He presses his lips to hers, giving her the proper good morning kiss before he has to get ready. She smiles into the kiss as he starts to run his fingers through her hair. Once she feels the kiss had gone on long enough, she starts to pull away.

"...you need...to get...ready..." She mumbles against his lips since he kept stealing small kisses.

"...I...know..."

"You can have more later."

"Already planning on it."

"Uh oh."

"Nothing you should worry about though."

"Alright."

Then he moves from the bed to get ready for the long morning he has ahead of him. She lays there, watching him get ready as she snuggles under the blankets trying to get comfortable again. Once he's dressed, he heads into the bathroom to do his hair and such. After he gets his hair all done he walks out to grab his jacket he laid out on the bed.

"What time you going shopping?" He asks as he pulls his jacket on.

"Few hours." She yawns.

"Gives you time to sleep."

"It does...might be hard though."

"I know, because I won't be here."

"That's right. I need my pillow." She sighs. "You already have me spoiled."

"I'll continue to spoil you too."

"Which you do not have to do at all."

"But I want to."

"I know you do, but I don't want you to feel you have to. I am not with you because of that. I am with you for you."

"I don't feel that I have to, I want to. I know you're with me for me."

"As long as you know that. I am not like the other girls."

"I know, that's why I like you."

"I promise I'll never change either."

"I would never want you to."

"Good because I'm not going to."

"And you don't need to."

"I could if you want me to." She jokes.

"I would never ask you to change."

"Alright then." She chuckles.

"Alright, before I go, how do I look?"

"As always you look awesome." She grins.

"That's what I was going for."

"You never disappoint either."

"Good to know."

"Do I get a kiss before you leave?" She fake pouts.

"I would never leave without doing that."

"Yay." She smiles as he walks over to the bed, grinning.

He sits back down on the edge of the bed by her, leaning in for the last time before he has to leave, pressing his lips to hers. They pull away shortly after as he stands and heads for the door.

"I'll be back around noon or so." He says as he opens the door.

She smiles and nods as he walks out. She then lays her head down to get a bit more sleep. Hours pass and we both got up and dressed for the day. I made sure I had everything before going over to Stef's room. After knocking on Stef's door she opened it a short time later.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yup, just gotta grab my bag." She says reaching over and grabbing her purse. "All set."

"Off to find you something to wear tonight."

"It has got to be something really good to. I want to leave him speechless."

"I'm good at finding stuff like that."

"I know you are." She chuckles. "Which is why I am glad you can help me."

"I'm always happy to help."

"I know you are." She smiles. "Are we getting anything special for Alex today?" She winks as she nudges me slightly.

"We could if we wanted to."

"I think he would like it. Might even give you something to do after the show." She teases.

"True."

"How about we get something to eat before we start or pick something up on the way." Stef suggest as we step off the elevator.

"Sounds good. And we got plenty of time so we can stop somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"So when's Mike gonna start training you?"

"He really didn't say, but sometime this week I think."

"I bet you can't wait."

"No, I'm really excited to start up again."

"And hey, you make it into the WWE, we could tag team."

"That would be amazing. Change the division together, make it better than it is now."

"And we could do that together. I'm starting to."

"Right and you are doing a great job at it to. I just hope that they don't start me as a heel right away."

"Right, something you're not comfortable with yet."

"That and we would not be able to work together they way that we would want to."

"That too."

"I'm sure we'll see once that time comes, if it ever does that is."

"It'll probably take some time, but I think it will."

"Right."

"You're talented enough, there's no reason why you wouldn't make it in."

"True, but getting the big chance might be hard since focus is not on the divas right now."

"The division is like stale right now. Same matches with the same people over and over again. We need new people."

"I agree, but are they really looking for new talent right now."

"They keep signing these girls to FCW...all these girls from the independents."

"So do you really think I have a chance or will I get sent to FCW first?" She chews her lip.

"I think it all depends on a tryout you get. Everyone gets tryouts."

"That would just be amazing...I really hope that helps, plus John will be helping out too."

"Alex...me..."

"Right, I will have all of you helping out too, so I know it will go good."

"Learning everything from us, plus with your experience, there's no doubt in my mind that they'll bring you right up like they did with me."

"Yeah, I just really hope that they think I am good enough. I know you all will support me, but it is all what they want to see."

"Right."

We had decided to stop somewhere quick and go through the drive-thru so we could eat on the way to the mall. After we got our food, we then arrived at the mall shortly after.

"Okay so where first?"

"How about a dress first then shoes? I already have some jewelry, then we can just get a get extra things."

"Sure, of course."

"Maybe we could even get our nails done too and maybe even our hair?"

"Already was planning on it."

"You would." Stef chuckles. "That is going to be the only thing he gets to see from tonight too."

"He'll be wanting hints the whole rest of the day, I know it."

"He will, but he will not get any. You know I am hard to break."

"Very hard."

"It's going to take him all day and a lot of pleading, which still won't work."

"Of course."

We then find a dress store and head in as we look at all the different dresses on the racks. Stef finds a few that catch her eye, but one that she knows Mike will love. I find a few choices for myself to wear tonight at the show. We then head into the fitting rooms with our choices before trying them on and showing each other. We get to our last choices. Her dress being a pink one, and mine being blue and black.

"You should get that." Stef says to me. "Alex will die when he sees that."

"Well he loves blue on me so, I already know it'll kill him."

"I can just see it now. You will be lucky to leave the room." She laughs.

"I know right?"

"Mike still has yet to see me in this much pink. I wonder what he will think."

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"He probably will."

"Pink is a good color on you, and I'm sure Mike would agree."

"I think so. I wore pink the other day and he could not stop looking at me."

"Ooooh."

"Exactly."

"Even said he wants me to wear it more often."

"I repeat...ooooooooooh."

"I know." She blushes. "Good thing that is all I mostly own, so he got lucky."

"Very lucky."

"So..I'm getting this and you are getting that, right?" Stef asks as she looks in the mirror admiring her dress as he runs her hands down smoothing it out.

"Yes. These dresses are definites for us."

"Oh they are so going to die tonight."

"Big time."

"Should be interesting." She shakes her head laughing as we both head back in the dressing rooms to change into out regular clothes.

After we change, we return the dresses we already tried on to the racks before heading to the register to pay for the ones we picked. Once we pay, we then leave and head over to a shoe store to find heels to go with the dresses. She and I go off in different directions to find what we need. We find a few that we like, but ones that go perfect for what we picked out. I decide on a black strappy faux suede platform dress sandal while Stef chose a satin and metallic strappy heel in a leopard color for her dress.

"I love the shoes you picked out."

"Thanks. I love yours too. might borrow them sometime."

"Oh you can borrow them whenever you want."

"Same goes for mine. I have a few outfits those would go perfect with."

We pay for those and walk out of the store.

"How about nails the hair?"

"Of course. That's essential."

"Right. Then maybe some new lipgloss and other things?" Stef suggests as we head to the nail salon.

"I love that idea."

"Figured you would." She chuckles. "Can never have to much of that."

"So true."

"I'm sure Alex likes them though." She winks as we walk into the salon.

"Oh you have no idea...especially flavored ones."

"Ooooohhhhh."

"He goes a little crazy."

"Again...ooooohhhhhh."

"He has yet to choose a favorite though."

"It's hard to pick just one, especially when you change it up every day."

"Tis true."

"Whatcha gonna get done with your nails?"

"Probably just get a French manicure. I can always paint them later if I wanted to."

"Nice, that's the same thing I am getting too."

"We always think alike."

"We do. That's why we get along so well."

"Exactly."

"What plans do you have for you and Alex after the show?"

"Actually we have no plans. Yet anyway."

"Well, we all know how that can change." She teases. "I am sure once he sees you in that dress, he'll have plans."

"Oh I'm sure."

"If you both don't sleep in too late.." She wiggles her brows. "...we should all get breakfast in the morning."

"I'm sure we won't sleep in that late, and that sounds like a good idea."

"Alright, just not too early. You know how I hate mornings" She chuckles.

"Right, right."

"I say about 9 or so. We should all be up by then."

"Yeah, we should be."

"I'll let Mike know when we get back."

"Alright."

Our nails are soon finished with, then we go over to dry them for a bit. Once they are all dry we then head out heading for the hair salon.

"What you thinking of getting done?" Stef asks as we walk into a nearby salon.

"I'm thinking like waves."

"Ooohhh...nice...I'm thinking of getting carmel highlights and maybe a bit shorter."

"I have an idea of what to do later." She adds.

"Oooh."

"Something different." She shrugs. "Been thinking about it for awhile. What do you think?"

"I love the idea."

"It's official then. I'm getting it done."

"I think it's gonna look great."

"I'm sure it will. Just the same as my natural only a bit lighter."

"Ah."

"Was thinking of going blonde." She jokes while keeping a stragiht face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always wanted to know what it was like to be a blonde so I figured I would try it."

"Ohhh."

"What do you think Mike will say if I go back blonde?"

"You know, I don't really know. I'm sure he'll love it because it's you and he likes everything about you."

"That's true, but I don't think I would look good as a blonde." She makes a face after thinking about it more.

"Trust me, I've had the same thought about me sometimes with a certain color hair."

"Oh? What color?"

"Oh I've been thinking about a reddish purple. You know how Maria at a time had that color hair? Kind of like that."

"I think that would look good on you actually. You should give it a try."

"Or maybe even a blue, like Melina had at a time before they released her."

"That would look good too."

"I've been debating about changing the color."

"Hmmm...I say you should try the blue then maybe the purple after that fades."

"I'll think about it."

"Alright." She nods.

She then heads up first to get her hair done. They start off by trimming off the ends, not taking off to much before they start to put the dye on her hair. After they got that done she went to sit under a hair dryer to help it set faster. While she was doing that, they called me over to start. After some thinking I've decided to go ahead with the blue. They add the blue into my hair before adding some waves. Then to dry everything, they use a hairdryer. Once they are done with me, they bring Stef back over and take everything off her hair. They wash all the excess dye out of her hair before they blow dry it and straighten it as she asked. After they finish, she turns around to face me since I was sitting nearby."Well..?" She runs her hands through her hair letting it fall over her shoulders. "..whatcha think?"

"I love it."

"Thanks." She smiles. "You looks good too. Love the streak."

"Figured I'd test out a streak before going totally blue."

"Right. Good choice."

"But you know, it's blue...Alex will love it anyway."

"Of course he will."

"I can hear him now..."

"He'll want you to keep it forever."

"No doubt about that."

"Of course." She laughs. "Ready to go get accessories?"

"Yup, all set to go."

We then thank the stylist as we pay then head off to get some more assocceries for the night and later on. When we get there, we split up to find what we wanted. Once we were done, we met at the register to pay for everything.

"Wanna get something to eat on the way back?" Stef asks as we head to the car.

"Yeah, it's well past noontime now so..."

"Wow...didn't realize it was that late." She laughs. "So we shall stop on the way back."

"Time flies when you're not paying attention to it."

"Exactly. Especially when you are having fun doing it too."

"Right." I nod.

We reach the car placing our things carefully in the back before getting in and heading off to grab something to eat on the ride back. When we do get back to the hotel, we see the Mike and Alex's cars, so we know that they're back and obviously waiting for us.

"Looks like they beat us back."

"Oh boy."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Alex isn't in the lobby waiting for you." Stef teases.

"I wouldn't be surprised either." I laugh.

"There's only one way to find out." She chuckles as we get out of the car.

We go into the backseat and grab all our bags and such, lock the car and head inside. As we walk in, we start to head to the elevators. Once there I push the button while we wait for the doors to open. In the distance, Stef hears a familiar voice and starts to get anxious.

"This needs to hurry up." She impatiently bounces where she's standing.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Ziggler." She says quietly hoping he does see or hear her.

Thankfully the elevator dings and the doors open just in time. We hurry inside and Stef pushes the button trying to get the doors to close faster. Once they close she leads against the side of the elevator and sighs in relief.

"That was close. I so don't feel like dealing with him right now."

"I don't blame you."

"He is getting more creepy by the day. Kept staring at me when we were at the pool the other day too."

"Eww."

"Exactly. But Mike and I got him to leave." She bites her lip blushing slightly.

"Oooh."

"Yeah..." She smiles. "Mike kinda had a bit to much fun with making him mad too."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah...had to remind him we were at the pool."

"That crazy huh?"

"A bit yeah." She chuckles.

"I repeat again...oooooh."

"Oh stop." She blushes.

The elevator dings again and we reach our floor, stepping out of the elevator. We walk down the hall to our rooms, reaching them quickly.

"So I'll see you at the arena then?"

"Of course." She nods. "Hopefully you guys won't be too late." She teases with a wink.

"I'll make sure we're not."

"I'm sure you will." She laughs. "See you then." She adds as she opens her door.

I then head down a little ways to my room, opening the door and walking in. As soon as I walk in, I look for Alex not finding him until I heard the shower. I put all the stuff that I had gotten today with my things before sprawling out on the bed. Shortly after I had laid down, Alex walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel not knowing I was back yet. As soon as I see him out of the corner of my eye, I bite my lip trying not to be noticeable. Thankfully I was quiet enough and he grabbed his clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. I mutter to myself at the thoughts that were in my mind at the moment. Soon Alex comes out fully dressed then notices me on the bed.

"Hey." He smiles. "How long have you been back?" He asks as he walks over to the bed laying down next to me draping his arm over my stomach.

"Oh...long enough."

"Long eno-..oohhh." Alex breaks into a grin. "Saw something you liked?" He smirks.

"Shush..." I try to hide my face as I start to go red.

"Uh uh...no hiding." Alex moves my hands from my face.

"I can never hide around you."

"That's right. I want to be able to see that gorgeous face of yours."

"Even when it's all red."

"Even when it's all red." He leans down at kisses me softly. "By the way..love the blue." He grins after pulling away, playing with the streak a bit.

"I knew you would."

"Good choice." He admires it more, running his fingers through it.

"I wanted to test out a streak of color before coloring the whole thing."

"Well it looks really good to me. I think you should do that sometime."

"As long as you're okay with it. I'll do it another time."

"I'm totally fine with it."

"Okay good."

"So...have a good time today?"

"Of course."

"What did you get?" Alex asks curiously.

"Stuff for tonight."

"Any hints?"

"Blue."

"You do know how I love when you wear blue."

"I know."

"Now what should we do?"

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was gonna suggest we go do something, but now I am thinking we should stay in." Alex smirks with that look in his eye.

"Uh oh, you have that look in your eye."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He plays it off as he moves his hand from my hair in favor of running it down my arm.

"Uh huh...suuure."

"We could either watch TV and relax or..." Alex presses his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. "...we can do that." He says after pulling away.

"Decisions, decisions."

"Do you really need to think about it?"

"Hmmm...do I?" I tease.

"Yes you do."

"Alright then let me think...very tough decision."

Alex just whines as he lets me decide.

"You're just eager...aren't you?"

"Mhm." Alex grins as he nods.

"I know what I choose...wasn't really tough afterall..."

"You made me wait to long.." Alex pouts. "...now your in for it." He smirks.

"Uh oh...I'm sorry." I say quickly.

"Yeah...you're sorry now." He chuckles.

Before I know it, he pulls me close to him and never lets go. He lightly brushes his lips over mine, making me wait before he presses his lips to mine. Since he made me wait, I kiss back eagerly, moving so I'm laying on top of him, and my hands resting on his arms. He runs his hands from my waist, up my sides to my back pressing me as close to him as I could get. I make quiet noises here and there, which he's okay with...for now. He won't let me move right now, so torturing him isn't an option for me at this time. He lets his hands wander all over before he runs his fingers over my skin as he slips his fingers under the bottom of my shirt trying to move it up more. I stop his hands, by grabbing his forearms and I pull from his lips.

"That stays on..."

"...aww..." Alex pouts as he moves his hands to my hips.

"I don't wanna move too fast in this relationship...do you?"

"No."

"Okay good. Because I feel that's moving a little too fast."

"Sorry."

"Just got a little to anxious." He adds.

"It's okay."

Alex leans up kissing me quickly.

"How about we relax until we have to leave?" He suggests.

"Sure. It gives you all the time to play with the color streak in my hair." I giggle.

"I do love that streak."

"I know you do." I say, letting him go and moving so that I'm laying next to him instead.

Alex keeps his around around me as he reaches for the remote with his other hand. I snuggle into his side as he looks for something to watch in TV. Once he finds something, he puts the remote down and then proceeds to play with the blue streak in my hair. With Stef, she had just walked into the room and set her bags down when Mike walked out of the bathroom from getting showered and changed. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You're back. I missed you."

"Yes I am." She smiles as she turns in his arms. "I missed you too." She kisses his cheek.

"Your hair's different..."

"You don't like it do you?" She bites her lip.

"Are you kidding me? I love it. Why wouldn't I like it?"

"I don't know..." She shrugs as she looks down.

"..let me guess...because of stuff that's happened in the past?" He asks.

"Yeah.." She says quietly. "..I was never 'allowed' to change anything and when I did...it did not go over too well." She sighs blinking to keep the tears from falling.

"Stef...you should know that I'm not like that. If you wanna change something about yourself, I'm not gonna stop you. And I'll accept it, and love it...just like your hair right now."

"Really?" She looks up at him slowly. "That's the best thing anyone has ever told me." She smiles.

"Really." He smiles.

"Yes." She kissing him on the cheek as she hugs him. "No one has even been this supportive of my decisions, well expect for Shauna."

"Right, well she's your best friend, that's why."

"That's the reason why she is too."

"Well I'm also going to be supportive...100%."

"I could not ask for more from you either...that's all that matters."

"That's right."

"So..." She looks at him as she runs her fingers through his hair. "...what to do until the show?"

"Well...I can't help but admire your hair..."

"Let me guess...you want to play with it?"

"Yes."

"Well..are we going to stand here or go lay down for a bit?"

"Oh...lay down for sure..."

"Of course you would pick that." She giggles as Mike's lifts her up bridal style carrying her to the bed.

"Couldn't let me walk?" She giggles.

"Nope."

"Not like I'm going anywhere."

"Still..."

"I don't mind though."

"Of course not." He grins.

"A girl could get used to this."

"Well you sure will being around me."

"I can not thank you enough for how good you have been to me." She smiles as she kisses the corner of his mouth.

"I'll continue to be good to you, because you deserve it."

"Awe Mike." She blushes hiding her face in his shoulder.

"And that's the truth."

"Like I said...I can't thank you enough." She mumbles against his neck still hiding.

He grins, before placing her on the bed and then laying in the spot next to her. She moves her hair off to the side so it will be easier for him to reach. He moves his hand to reach her hair as he starts to run his fingers through it.

"I really love your new hair."

"I'm glad you do." She smiles. "I was thinking of going blonde though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, was thinking of a change...always wanted to know what it would be like to be a blonde."

"Now you've got me curious."

"Maybe I should do that then.." She shifts in her spot to get up.

"Don't move...not now..."

"..you wanted to know." She shrugs. "I was going to get it done."

"I like your hair how it is right now...maybe another day you can change it to blonde."

"I suppose." She turns over so she is facing him. Biting her lip she gets lost in his eyes that she loves so much and is caught off guard by his lips on hers and his hand moves to her side. He pulls her closer, letting his arm wrap around her. His other hand is in her hair, his fingers running through it and she kisses back eagerly after realizing that he's kissing her.

Her hands move to his hair, her fingers running through it as she presses their bodies closer together. He moves his hand that is not in her hair up her back as he rolls them over so he is hovering her now. This allows his free hand to roam wherever he wants it to. It moves from your back to avoid being squished, down her side slowly before resting on her hip. She moves on hand down to his shoulder resting it there, as her other moves to his cheek as he lightly moves her thumb over his skin gently caressing it. A smile forms on his lips as he continues kissing her. His fingers of the hand that's resting on her hip, slips under her shirt and he starts to lightly draw patterns along her skin with his thumb. She arches her back as goosebumps form on her skin. Moving the hand that was on his shoulder, she brings that to his other cheek, cupping his face as she smiles under the kiss. He pulls away to leans his forehead against her.

"Goosebumps huh?" He chuckles. "I could feel them."

"...it tickles..." She giggles as she stares into his eyes.

"Oh so you're ticklish there?" He gets a look in his eyes.

"Yes...other places too and don't you dare.."

"Hmmmm...should I take that as a challenge?"

"Noooooo." She shifts trying to get away.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. I've got you good."

"I can see that." She chuckles. He then moves his fingers along her side making her shift more in her spot. "...stop...it...tickles..." She says between laughs.

"I see." He laughs with her.

"What's the magic word to get me to stop?"

"Please." She bats her eyelashes.

"Well actually it was two words...but I'll accept your 'please'." He smiles, kissing her briefly.

"What was the magic word?" She giggles after pulling away. "You're awesome?" She chuckles.

"Maybe..."

"That was so what it was." She playfully taps his arm as she laughs.

"Yeah, it was."

"It's the truth though..." She pecks his lips. "...you are awesome."

"Oh, I know."

"Well Mister Awesome...what do you want to do now?"

"Relax?"

"Hmmm...I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

"We got a long night ahead of us too."

"We do."

"Do I get any kind of hints on what you have planned?"

"Nope...gonna be a surprise."

"Awwww." She pouts, giving her best puppy dog face.

"I want everything to be a surprise."

"I think I can manage." She grins. "Just like you will have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"To see what I bought today."

"Aww I have to wait?"

"You'll live."

"It'll be worth the wait...trust me." She adds.

"I'm sure it will be." He brushes his lips over hers.

"It'll be hard to wait for sure."

"No hints either." She adds.

"Awww."

"All you will get to see if my hair, makeup, and jewelry. What I picked you will see after the show."

"I guess I can live with that."

"You'll make it."

"I can try."

"Will this help?" She pulls him down, pressing her lips to his, giving him a long lingering kiss.

"That...that works...for now..."

"For now?" She raises a brow.

"Keep doing that through the night and I should be okay."

"Hmm..you would like that wouldn't you?"

"Very much."

"What happens if I don't?"

"I think you know what will happen."

"Do I?"

"You do."

"I'm starting to remember now." She runs her hands through his hair as they look into each others eyes. She then sees Mike's eyes move in the direction of her neck. "Uh oh."

He just smirks, as he looks back into her eyes.

"Going to be sneaky I see."

"Maybe."

"I know that look." She shakes her head shifting in her spot. "You so are."

"Maybe I am. You'll never know when."

"I guess I'm going to have to keep my eye on you."

"It seems so."

"Hmmm...are you gonna let go at some point today or are we going to stay like this all day?" She asks since Mike is still hovering her with his hands on her hips.

"I'm comfortable like this. Unless you want me to move..."

"No!" She hold his arms so he can't move. "I never said I minded."

"I'm only kidding. I don't want to move."

"Good."

"How we're gonna relax like this, I have no idea." He chuckles.

"How about we switch? I lay on you?"

"I think that would be a better idea. I don't want to squish you."

"That would not be good."

"No it wouldn't."

He then moves his hands so they are able to switch spots. Once he is on his back, he pulls her right on top holding her in place.

"Was I going to slow?" She giggles as she rest her hands on his chest as she looks up at him.

"Just a bit."

"Sorry.."

"It's okay."

"This is much better." She lays her head on his chest.

"I agree." He grins.

"How much longer until we have to leave?" She tries to hide a yawn.

"Hours...plenty of time."

"I think I could use a nap..."

"Tired?"

"A little."

"You can nap, it's okay."

"That might be a good idea."

"You nap, I'll make sure you're up in time to get ready for the show."

"Alright." She yawns again. "No peeking in the bags either."

"I promise."

"Thank you." She smiles giving him a quick kiss before laying on is chest again.

"You're welcome."

She smiles to herself as Mike runs one hand through her hair while his other moves up and down her back. She relaxes just enjoying the soothing motion of his fingers. Soon she stops fighting the heaviness of her eyes and she is soon asleep. Noticing that her breathing calmed, Mike looked down to see her sleeping as he smiled down at her. He moved some hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear as he ran his thumb over her cheek. He leans down and kisses the top of her head before getting more comfortable in his spot. The time seemed to go by quickly and Alex and I were busy getting ready for the show.

"You get to finally see what you've been waiting for all day." I say from the bathroom.

"I can't wait until you come out of there so I can see it."

"I can hear the anticipation in your voice."

"I'm just that excited to see how you look in whatever it is you got."

"Oh I know."

"Well..." Alex gets impatient. "...how much longer?" He whines.

"I'm almost done."

Alex whines a bit more, but decides to be patient and wait on the bed. Since I decided to save time with putting my shoes on in the bathroom too, that's what took me so long. I finish and open the bathroom door, walking out. As I walk out I see Alex has his attention fixed on the direction of the bathroom.

"Sh-Shauna..." Alex stutters as he looks me over. "...you look..." He stands up walking over to me. "...absolutely stunning." He finishes as he rests one hand on my hip, the other hand running over my bare shoulder.

"I knew you'd be semi speechless."

"I-I really am...just...wow..."

"I would say that I'll try to not be distracting to you tonight, but clearly that won't work."

"It'll be hard, but I think I can manage to stay focused."

"Are you sure now?"

"I'm sure."

"You have that look in your eyes. Let's go before you do something and we never leave."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He chuckles.

"Uh huh, suuure."

"I'm serious." He leans down giving me a quick kiss.

"Of course you are."

"But I do think we should go...I know you." I add. "You can change your mind in an instant."

"That I can and I just might.."

"No no no, let's go."

"Awww...if we have to." Alex pouts.

"You might have a match tonight..."

"..won't know until we get there."

"Which is why we shouldn't be late."

"Right."

"I can still be touchy on the way out right?" He asks.

"As long as you behave, I don't see why not."

"Yess."

"Goof." I laugh as I shake my head.

We grab our things, before heading out the door, Alex's arm staying around my shoulders as we head to the elevator. Once the doors opened we stepped in and waited for it to reach the lobby. After the doors opened we then headed out to the car so we could head to the arena.

"I'll drive." Alex says.

"Alright." I nod as we put our things in the back before getting in.

In the meantime, Stef's getting ready in the bathroom herself, just seconds away from finishing. She had just gotten her hair done how she wanted it for later so all she had to do was touch up her makeup. Once that was done, she walked out, then over to the bed to put on her shoes.

"So that's all I get to see until the date?"

"For now...yes."

"I can live with that."

"Maybe I'll change a bit earlier than I planned too..."

"I would love that."

"Of course you would." She giggles. "I'll think about it."

"Don't want to have you distracted or anything tonight." She adds, sliding on her last heel.

"Darn, that's true."

"Exactly. We need you focused so that title stays where it belongs." She stands, walking over to get her bag with her dress. "But if you think you can stay focused, I'll put on what I have in here on early." She pats the bag as she walks over to him.

"Let me think about that."

"Alright." She chuckles.

"We'll see how long I last when we get there."

"Just let me know and I'll change whenever you want me to."

"Alright."

She then gets the last of the things that she needs.

"Ready?" She turns to Mike.

"Mmhmm."

She walks over to the door, followed by Mike. He takes his fingers lacing them with hers as they head to the elevator. After getting to the lobby, they head out to the car, put their things in the back and get into the car before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the arena. When they arrive at the arena, they get their things out of the back before heading into the locker room. Once there, they find me and Alex sitting on the couch. "I see we were right about him loving the color streak in your hair." She giggles as she sees Alex playing with it.

"He's been playing with it all day."

"Of course he has."

They set their bags down and walk over to the empty couch sitting down. Once they sit, Mike pulls Stef close to him.

"Tonight, you are not leaving alone." Mike states as he wraps his arm around her.

"I know." She sighs.

"I won't make that mistake, promise."

"Good. I don't want him near you at all."

"I know."

"I don't plan on going anywhere, so no worries."

"Good."

She leans into him as he pulls her closer placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Shauna, you got a match tonight?"

"I actually have the night off."

"Nice. Should be an easy night then."

"Indeed it should be."

"What about you Alex?"

"I know there's a number one contender match, to see who faces me next for the title..."

"Oh?"

"Any idea who is in the match?"

"Zack and Drew."

"Oh..." She bites her lip, hearing Drew's name. "...I'm happy for Zack though...Drew not so much."

"What about you Mike?"

"Same thing, only it is Orton and Sheamus."

"Ohh."

"Honestly, I don't like either of them." Stef sighs. "They are both a bit...crazy."

"Just a bit."

"I just don't like their characters. Not trustworthy at all."

"Yeah I wouldn't trust them...in character."

"Their characters are not the best, but not many people trust me in character either." Mike points out.

"True. You all just fit the part so well."

"It's like you all were born to play the characters."

"It's just our nature."

"You should go back to being the heel. You were so good at it." I say to Alex.

"He did learn from the best." Mike brags.

"Stop." Stef playfully swats him.

"Yes I did learn from the best, but ever since the split and me going face the fans have been more supportive and that is what Vince wants."

"I miss the vest."

"Maybe I'll bring it back just for you."

"And I miss the black bombers vest too."

"I do still have all that. I could slowly bring it back, but it will be a surprise when I do."

"You just need to wear it more to the ring. My favorite part of your attire was the vests."

"Had I known that, I would have found a way to keep them."

"But you can at least bring the black one back. Can't really bring the blue one back. That was your heel character."

"True...maybe the next PPV I'll bring it back."

"Ooh?"

"We'll see...like I said...a surprise."

"Right, right."

"Speaking of surprises.." Mike looks down at Stef. "..when do I get to see what you have for tonight?"

"Soon." She pats his leg. "We just got here. Patience." She chuckles.

"Patience isn't my best quality."

"I can see that." She laughs. "But, since you don't have a match.." She trails off. "..maybe I will change early."

"I hope so."

"How about right after the show starts." She looks at him. "After we are alone?" She whispers for him to hear.

He turns and nods. She just at the expression on his face.

"And since I don't have a match really, we can always leave early too."

"You know my answer to that." Alex grins.

"Of course I do."

"As soon as I am done we are going back then."

"Sounds like a plan."

We then turn our attention to the TV in the room as the intro for RAW starts to play. This week, Punk starts the show off. He talks about the WWE Championship and all that like he used to before. He goes on to complain how he should be in the match tonight and how he deserves another chance at the title.

"He complains too much."

"He does. He had his chance now he needs to go to the back of the line.

"Exactly."

Punk kept going on about how Mike did not deserve the title and how it belongs with him when he was interrupted By Randy coming out.

"Someone's in trouble." I snicker.

"Looks like it."

"I call an RKO being given."

"I so see that happening too."

"I say doooo it."

"Things are not looking good for Punk...he needs to back off Randy before.." Before Stef could finish what she was saying Randy gave Punk his famous RKO shutting him up right away.

"Goodnight." I laugh.

"Buh-bye."

"It seems like Randy is trying to make a statement there."

"It does, but I've faced him before and can do it again." Mike says.

"And you can beat him too."

"I know that I can. That's how I got the title the first time."

"Granted he was injured, but still."

"That's how it goes though. He was hurt and that was the perfect time to cash in the briefcase."

"And people gave you so much grief for that. When that's what every single money in the bank winner has done."

"Exactly. All the hate made me better and hold the title for longer."

"You should break your record this time around."

"I plan on doing that." Mike grins. "As long as I have my good luck charm here." He smirks squeezing Stef's arm making her blush.

"Awwww."

"Miiiike.." She blushes looking down covering her face with her hand. "...you love doing that to me, don't you."

"I'm speaking the truth though."

"I know." She smiles behind her hand. "I'll be there for you always."

"I'm glad."

Just then there was a knock on the door for Alex since the number one contender match was next.

"Looks like we have to go out there to watch the match..."

"Hopefully it won't take too long."

"Gives you two, alone time." I tease, as Alex and I get up.

"Oh hush." Stef blushes.

"Don't have too much fun."

"No promises." Mike grins.

"Oh of course." I laugh, Alex and I leaving.

"They really did hit it off." Alex says as we walk to the curtain and waiting to go out.

"So..." Mike looks down smirking at Stef. "...can I see now?"

"Hmmm..." She pretends to think. "...I don't know." She says slowly messing with him.

"Please?"

"Oh alright." She chuckles. She then goes to stand only to have Mike pull her down stealing a kiss. After pulling away she grabs her bag and heads to the changing area in the room. It does not take long for her to change before she walks out in her pink halter top dress that is tight to her body. She sets her bag down before walking in front of Mike waiting for his reaction. At first he's almost speechless, but he can't stop staring.

"You...you look...I'm speechless."

"I kinda figured you would be." She runs her hands down her dress. "If I am to distracting I can go change?" She steps away.

"Oh no no no no, don't go change."

"Are you sure now?"

"100 percent."

She then walks over to the couch next to him sitting down only for him to pull her on his lap.

"To far?" She giggles.

"Just a bit."

"I like this better." Her one hand lays on his shoulder as she slides the other around his neck playing with the bottom of his hair.

"So do I." He grins.

"Uh oh." He then wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers. He holds the kiss as long as he can until she pulls way when his hands wander.

"...not...here..." She mumbles against his lips.

"No one can come in..."

"Shauna and Alex will though."

"I think she'll make sure they knock before coming back in."

"I don't-" He cuts her off by pressing his lips to hers once again.

His arms wrap around her waist, holding her tight as he kisses her, keeping her in the spot on his lap. Her hand moves from his shoulder to his cheek as her lets her nails from her other hand run over he skin of his neck. Then something happens that she would never expect to come from him. She hears the faint sound of a growl. Mike then starts to deepen the kiss more, only breaking for air when needed. Instead of going for her lips this time he goes for her neck like he was able to do at the pool. He gently nips as he moves around looking for her sensitive spot. A smirks appears as he brushes his lips over a spot that causes her to tense a bit making her bite her lip. He knows that he's bound to get a sound out of her, so he continues, keeping his lips on the spot and occasionally nips gently at it. Her hold on his neck gets a bit tighter and soon she can not hold in the noise any longer, muffling it into his shoulder. Even after he hears that, he keeps going. Only because he's plans on leaving a noticeable mark there. She keeps her face buried in his shoulder as she moves her fingers to his hair, tugging it. Once he feels that he's done enough to leave a noticeable mark, he pulls away and takes a look at what he did. He smirks in triumph as he sees a mark forming.

"...Mike..." She tries catching her breath. "...you left a mark, didn't you?" She adds, her head still buried in his shoulder so she can't see the look on his face.

"...maybe."

She turns her head so she's facing him. "You did. I can tell by the look on your face."

"Couldn't help myself."

"Of course not." She laughs. "As long as it can be covered..." She sees him get that look on his face. "...well, I guess the hair is coming down early tonight."

"Awww."

"How am I going to cover it then?"

"I see the problem...I guess that's the only way you can...,my bad."

"Don't worry...now everyone will know I'm with you." She pecks his lips. "If it makes you happy, I'll leave it up and see if Shauna can help cover it."

"Please?"

"Alright." She chuckles. "Just because you asked so nicely."

"Yayy."

"They should be back soon.." She turns to the TV. "...looks like the match is almost over."

"Zack may have this..."

"Let's hope so." Stef bites her nails. Before they know it, Drew hit Zack with the Future Shock DDT and goes for the pin.

"No No No No No No."

The ref moves in and starts to count. It looks like Zack may get a shoulder up, but it is to late and Drew picks up the win.

"Crap." Stef sighs.

"Zack would have been easier, but I know Alex will be able to beat Drew."

"Of course. Plus it'd be dumb to have Alex lose that title now."

"Exactly. There's nothing to worry about just yet."

After winning the match and his celebration, Drew makes his way out of the ring and over to where Alex and I were sitting, obviously wanting a confrontation. Alex puts his arm in front of me in case Drew decides to try anything. Drew starts mouthing off, only audible to us and those around us, barely audible to the cameras.

"Drew is asking for it." Mike shakes his head.

"He better not hurt Shauna." Stef says worried.

Just then Drew steps closer to Alex pushing him back in the chair he was sitting in. He then turns to me and his expression changes and he's trying to get on my good side and be all flirty. I know it's just a ploy, so when he goes to grab my hand to be all gentleman-like, I retract it and then reach out and slap him so hard that he stumbles away.

"Ooooohhh."

Alex notices then steps in front of me blocking Drew from coming closer.

"Come on...let's go..." Alex says to me, keeping me behind him as we back away from Drew to head back.

We walk up the ramp glancing back at Drew who is holding his face with a scowl on his face. I throw him a smirk over my shoulder as we walk behind the curtain.

"Ugh, thank god for carrying around sanitizer in my bag." I make a face of disgust.

"He is going to regret doing that next time I see him."

"The pay-per-view..."

"I'll be careful..don't worry."

"I know. I just want to disinfect my hand and we can leave earlier than planned. I don't want to be around much longer after what happened out there."

"That's a good idea. Who knows what he might try."

"I bet he's working with Wade on this one. They are like the best of friends afterall."

"They might, but nothing is going to happen. Trust me." Alex pulls me closer to him.

"What if he shows up at the pay-per-view..."

"If he does, you will stay back with Mike and Stef so nothing will happen."

"So basically no matter what, whether he's there or not, I have to stay backstage next Sunday..."

"I don't want to take the chance of anything happening...it could be Wade or Drew.." Alex sighs. "...we'll never know."

"I don't want a repeat of last time..." He adds.

"...so we are playing it safe for now."

"Right."

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

We then stop at the locker room door and Alex turns me to face him, lifting my chin so I am looking in his eyes. "I promise. You are not going anywhere as long as I can help it." He leans down giving me a soft kiss, his hand still under my chin.

"I know..." I say when he pulls away.

"I say we get out of here and get your mind off everything..."

"I think that would be good."

"Let's go then."

"Just let me tell Stef and Mike that we're leaving just so they don't worry or something."

"That's fine."

Knowing that she and Mike were having the alone time, I knock before deciding to head in. After hearing Stef say we could come in, we opened the door walking in.

"Hey, we're gonna head back to the hotel now."

"Oh...alright." Stef looks at me. "Do you think you could help me with something real quick?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back." She looks at Mike then stands. She then grabs her bag with some extra makeup and motions for me to follow her.

"I'll be back too." I say to Alex before following.

We then walk into the changing area as Stef sets her bag on the counter. "Ok...I need your help to cover this up." She points to the spot on her neck.

Shauna RileyDiBiase says:

"Oooooh."

"He went a bit crazy." She laughs looking in the mirror. "Ok...more than crazy..." She notices how big it was.

"Let me guess...couldn't help himself?"

"I'm guessing not...it was after I changed, so.." She shrugs.

"...it made him go crazy." I add.

"Yes...he could not even talk."

"You did good then."

"I would say I did."

"I think I could cover that up."

"Good, since he wants me to keep my hair like this."

"Of course."

I then take out some cover up and start to hide what Mike had left. It took some time, but soon it was covered up enough to not be to noticeable.

"Thanks." Stef says turning to look in the mirror as I put the other stuff away.

"You're welcome."

"What happened out there with Drew?" Stef stops me as we start to walk out.

"...I think it has something to do with Wade..."

"Oh no...that can not be good." She sighs. "I'm sure Alex will not let anything happen to you." She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"He already said he wouldn't let anything happen. Because of what happened though, that's why we're leaving earlier than we said we would."

"I don't blame you. It's better to be back at the hotel where it is safe than here where something could happen."

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about all of this..."

"You think Wade is here somewhere, don't you."

"Him and Drew are like the best of friends, I know they are. Wade's been MIA for a while since I stopped him from taking me away from Alex that one night. I haven't seen him since, but I don't know what it is. Something doesn't feel right."

"You did hit him pretty hard." Stef laughs. "I know how your feelings are...I get them too. Let's just hope that this time the feeling is wrong and Wade and Drew don't try anything."

"Right." I nod.

"Alex will do anything to make sure nothing happens to you."

"I know."

"How about we head back out there so you can get out of here and get your mind off everything?"

"Good idea."

"It's going to be alright." She pulls me into a quick hug before we head back out to the guys.

"All set?" Mike asks.

"Mmhmm."

"How about we get out of here now?" Alex asks.

"That sounds like a good idea." I nod.

"We'll see you both later." Alex says as he puts his arm around me. We then get whatever we brought before heading out to the car.

Every little area I could think of Wade being able to hide, I cautiously looked at as we walked by. Every hallway he could be down, I made sure to check, just being very paranoid. We made it to the parking lot without a problem, until I heard something behind us. I turned around just in time to see someone go back into the shadows.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks since I slowed my pace a bit.

"I thought I heard something..."

Alex looks over his shoulder, not seeing anything. "Maybe it was an animal or something?"

"Maybe."

"Lets just hurry and get out of here." I add.

We get to the car, putting everything in the backseat before getting in ourselves. Then we head back to the hotel. I rest my head on the seat on relief as Alex takes my hand in his. The ride was fairly quiet as I could not shake the feeling I was having. Soon we pulled in the parking lot of the hotel. After parking, we grab our things from the back, Alex locks the car and we head inside. The whole way up I keep looking around for any sign of Wade. Luckily the elevator does not take long and we head right in. Alex keeps me close to his side as we wait until the doors open again. We get out and head to our room. Once the door shuts I feel a bit more at ease. I take my shoes off and just go right over to the back, falling back on it, sighing. After getting his shoes and jacket off, Alex walks over to the bed then lays down next to me as he drapes his arm over my stomach.

"Feel better now?"

"A little..."

"We're back here and you are safe. Nothing to worry about now." Alex kisses me gently as he caresses my cheek.

"...something was in the shadows when we left. It wasn't an animal Alex. Too tall to be an animal."

Alex lets out a sigh. "He is not going to get you. I will make sure of that and so will Mike. No one is going to take you away." Alex tries calming me down. "I can even have a few others keep a look out for Wade and make sure nothing happens too."

"I understand that but..." I trail off, sighing. "...I don't know."

"Listen.." Alex cups my face looking right into my eyes. "...he is not going to take you away from me. He may try, but he will not succeed. I will make sure of that. As long as you are with me, that is where you are going to stay."

I just nod, and move closer to him. Alex moves his hands through my hair, since that always seems to calm me down. After a while, I find him going over the same piece of hair over and over again.

"Still can't seem to stop playing with the blue color streak can you?" I giggle.

"No." Alex chuckles. "I love it."

"You can't play with it all night you know."

"I know, but I can right now."

"Yes you can, because I'm not moving."

"That's right. You're not." Alex pulls me closer to him.

"I will have to move when we decide to go to bed though. Can't really sleep in a dress."

"True, but for now you are staying here."

In the meantime, Stef and Mike had just finished watched the number one contender match for the WWE Championship. In the end it was Randy who had won, and earned the right to face Mike next Sunday at the Pay-Per-View.

"I was kind of hoping it would be Sheamus you were facing." She sighs.

"He's not really that easy to beat himself. I don't think it would matter who won. Both are dangerous in their own way."

"At least you can get away from the Brouge kick, the RKO is harder to get away from though."

"I've reversed it a few times. It's all about doing things at the right time."

"Right." She bites her lip. "I sill don't trust him." She mutters.

"He's not one to trust. I agree with you there."

"I just...I don't know." She says uneasy trying to hide it.

"I have almost two weeks to prepare."

"True." She smiles. "You'll be more than ready. I know you will be."

"I'm always ready. Speaking of ready..we have a date to go on now."

"We do." She smiles. "Let's head out of here."

"I'm glad you could get that mark covered up by the way."

"It was all Shauna. She's a miracle worker."

"I thank her for doing that."

"So do I." She grabs her bag before Mike and her head to the door. "I can only imagine the looks I would get."

"Right?"

"Especially from...you know..."

"Actually the look on his face would be hilarious. I can see it now..." Mike trails off, making a face that Ziggler would make.

She can't help but laugh.

"That is so him too. I would love to see that."

"Well that mark will last at least a week or so. Maybe we'll get lucky this week and he'll see it." Mike chuckles.

"You did that on purpose didn't you. Just so he would see it."

"Possibly."

"I'm glad though. Maybe he will get the hint and leave me alone now."

"Hopefully."

"I really hope so. He creeps me out." She shudders.

"He creeps a lot of people out."

"If he was not so touchy, it wouldn't bother me as much."

"Don't worry, I can keep him away from you."

"Thank you." She leans up to kiss his cheek. As she pulls away, the sound of someone clearing their throat makes her look behind them. "Ugh." She rolls her eyes as she sees Ziggler glaring at them.

"And what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see Stef. Is that a problem?" Dolph says stepping closer.

"Why do you want to see her? Clearly she's not interested."

"She's just hiding it. I know she wants this." He moves his hands down in front of him.

"Please." She rolls her eyes disgusted.

Let's just go before he gets too weird." Mike mutters to her quietly.

She nods as they turn back around to leave, only to have Dolph grab her arm, turning her back around to face him.

"What the hell do you want?" She snaps at him.

"How about you come out with me tonight?" He smirks, looking her up and down.

"How about no!" She steps back behind Mike.

"And what is that?" Dolph points to her neck.

"None of your business."

"Come on Stef, let's go..." Mike says, starting to back the both of them up.

"I'll see you around sexy." Dolph makes a kiss face at her before walking off. "He just had to ruin it." She mutters.

"Nothing's ruined. If he rubbed some of the makeup off of your neck, that's okay. We're still going out."

"Good." She leans into him. "I'm really looking forward to tonight."

"So am I."

They finally make it outside and to the car. They put their bags in the back before getting in and heading off to where ever Mike has planned.

"Now this will be a surprise, which means no hints."

"You're just lucky I'm not from here so I have no idea anyway." She laughs.

"You'll love it though."

"I'll love anything you surprise me with."

"Good." He smiles.

They then drive for a bit before Mike tells her to close her eyes, wanting it to be a surprise. After finding a spot to park, he gets out then goes over to help her. He walks her up a little walk way before opening the doors. Once they are in he tells her to open her eyes. As she opens them, she sees that it is an aquarium themed restaurant.

"Mike..." She gasps as she looks around at all the tanks of fish.

"Thought we'd try something different for dinner this time."

"It-it's perfect." She turns to kiss him. "I love it."

"I'm glad."

"I love fish too. They are so pretty." She looks in a tank with different fish that are shades of pink, orange, and blue. As she's looking, the host comes over to take them to their seats.

Once seated, they're given two menus. A wine menu for the drinks and a regular menu for the food and if don't want wine as a drink. As she looks over the menu, Mike went ahead and ordered a bottle of wine for them before he looked at his menu.

"You didn't have to get their best one."

"You deserve the best."

"Awww Mike..." She blushes. "..thank you, but you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"I know. Thank you." She smiles.

"You're very welcome."

Soon the waiter came over with the bottle of wine and took their orders. They sat there talking as they sipped at their drinks, watching all the different kind of fish swimming around.

"We should definitely come here again, next time we're in town."

"Definitely. This place is amazing."

"How'd you know I liked fish?" She asks.

"Well..you had some fish related things in your room back at your house and Shauna might have mentioned it."

"Oh she would."

"Gave me the idea for tonight."

"Looks like I'll have to thank her."

"She told me a few other things, but you will have to wait to find out what I know."

"Oh boy."

"You'll never know what will happen or when either."

"Can't wait...sneaky."

"Yes, yes I am." Mike grins.

Soon their food comes and is placed in front of them. They eat and talk amongst each other.

"I think that fish behind you in the tank likes you." Mike chuckles.

"He is kinda cute." She turns around to see the fish against the glass, looking at her.

"But not cuter than me right?"

"I don't know.." She teases. "..he has a pretty adorable fishy face."

"You haven't seen mine..."

"True...lets see it then."

"Alright...prepare yourself for pure cuteness." He says, before doing his best fish face.

She can't help but to die a bit on the inside, but decides to mess with him. "Hmm...I don't know..." She looks at him, then the fish, then back again.

"...that's a tough decision."

"Awww come on. I'm way cuter than that fish."

After some debating, she gives in. "You know I'm just messing with you." She laughs. "Of course you are cuter than the fish."

"I thought so."

"Plus I can't kiss a fish."

"True."

"So what's after this? The hotel?"

"Yeah. I figured it's been a long night, you probably want to relax after this..especially after what happened before we left the arena."

"True. It will be nice to just relax, as long as you are there I don't care what we do."

"I feel the exact same way."

"Then after here we will just go back and relax, since you already had your fun for the night."

"Right."

They soon finish eating, but decide to sit there for a bit looking at all the fist as they finish up with the wine. Once they were all done with that, Mike paid the bill before they headed out to the car. He opens her door for her once he unlocks it. She thanks him before he closes her door, then going over to the other side. Once he's in, he starts the car and then heads for the hotel.

"Tonight has been perfect."

"Not as perfect as you were." Mike says.

"Aww."

"You're what made the night perfect for me."

"You're being too sweet."

"You deserve it and that is the truth." Mike takes her hand, kissing the back of it as he keeps his eyes on the road.

"I repeat...awwww."

"I'll tell you all the time too."

"Looking forward to it."

Mike glances over at her, flashing her his smile that makes her melt, as he pulls into the parking lot. He parks the car, then gets out and walks over to her door, opening it for her. After opening it, Mike puts his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip as she leans into his side, them heading into the hotel. They step into the elevator and head up to their room. Once off the elevator, they head to the room. Mike unlocks the door and they walk in. she heads right to her bag to get clothes to change into as Mike groans at the dress having to come off.

"I'll wear another one again...don't worry." She pats his shoulder as she walks by him on her way to the bathroom.

"I'm keeping you to that."

"Of course you are." She chuckles.

Then she heads into the bathroom to change out of the dress. She wipes all the makeup off her face before putting on what she picked out, which was a simple cami top and boy shorts. After she was done, she got her dress and then walked out to put it with her other things. Once she was done, she walked over to the bed where Mike was already waiting.

"You're staring." She giggles.

"I can't help it." Mike pulls her close to him. "Tu Si Belle." He whispers to her.

"Merci." I smile as I peck his lips.

"So, I see you know French too."

"Just a little bit. Been years since I spoke it."

"Ah."

"So I know a some, but not a lot." She lays her head on his chest, trying to hide a yawn.

"I know my fair share from all the traveling."

"I bet you do. You've been all over so I'm sure you've learned a lot."

"I have. It's fun to heckle people in their own foreign language." He chuckles.

"They think you don't know what they are saying and you surprise them with a comeback."

"Exactly."

She then tries to hide another yawn, but this time Mike catches it.

"Someone's tired."

"No...not really." She lies, not wanting to sleep just yet even though her eyes keep closing.

"I know you're tired. You can't hide it from me."

"I don't want to sleep yet." She whines a bit, putting on her pouty face.

"You can barely stay awake as it is..."

"...maybe I should help you sleep." He starts to run his fingers though her hair.

"You know what that does to me.." She mumbles as her eyes start to close.

"Yes, I know."

She goes to say something, but it never makes it out since her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep as the motion of his hand and the sound of his heartbeat put her to sleep. He quietly says goodnight to her, before kissing the top of her head, reaching over and turning out the light and going to sleep himself. Alex and I had just gotten changed and in bed ourselves. I was laying on his chest as he was running his hand up and down my arm. I was starting to get tired, but I kept myself awake.

"I think you should get some sleep. I know you're tired."

"Right..."

"I know tonight got to you, but I am going to be here. I'm not going anywhere." Alex kisses the top of my head. "Don't worry. I'll be here when you get up."

"I know."

"If you sleep you will feel better. It has been a long night for the both of us."

"It has." I nod.

"So sleep and tomorrow we can stay in bed as long as you want."

I nod again. Since the lights were off in the room, the only light source coming into the room is from under the door from out in the hallway. As I'm starting to drift off, I see a shadow outside the door. It sits there for a while, before finally moving away, the light coming into the room from under the door once again. I snuggle closer to Alex, and close my eyes in hopes of not seeing that again. Alex pulls me closer to him, sensing something scared me. He tilted his head to the door, before turning back to me. He keeps ribbing my back as he whispers sweet little words in my ear. It's not too long after that, when I fall asleep and he joins shortly after.


	14. Training Day

**Stefanie **

Another house show tonight, but at least it's the last one before the weekend. Mike has the night off, because he talked to Vince about training a possible new Diva...me. Vince had approved and he wanted a full report on my skills Monday morning. After Mike got done talking to Vince, he made his way back over to the bed since I was in and out of sleep not wanting to get up just yet. He climbs back into bed and wraps an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. He then presses a kiss to the back of my neck.

"Mmm." I sigh in content as I lean back into his touch just enjoying the feeling.

"You don't have to get up just yet. I've got the day off, so we won't be going to the house show tonight."

"That sounds nice." I mumble into my pillow. "Wait...you have the night off?" I roll on my back to face him.

"I just got off the phone with Vince. I talked to him about training you to be a possible new Diva and he liked the idea. So he's allowing me to have the night off and all I have to do is give him a report of your skills Monday morning."

"He liked the idea?" I smile. "Well I'm glad you have the night off." I lean up kissing him quick before laying down. "When did you want to start the training?" I move closer to him, snuggling into him more.

"Yes he did. And we can start training whenever you feel up for it."

"We can do it today, but I don't want to get up just yet."

"That's fine. No rush."

"By the way..." I giggle. "Love the hair." I laugh at it being all messy as I bring my hands up and ruffle it more.

"The before awesome look and only you get to see it."

"I'm glad...I find this look very sexy." I bit my lip.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." I nod still biting my lip while I play with his hair.

"Better enjoy it now, because once we're ready to go...the fauxhawk get made."

"Oh I find that very attractive too, but I love this look on you as well."

"Good to know."

I let out a laugh as I keep running my fingers through his hair just having fun messing it up more.

"You're having way too fun with this." He chuckles.

"Yes I am." I let one hand fall to his shoulder while the other is still in his hair.

He grins and after looking into my eyes for a few seconds or so, he leans in and gives me a good morning kiss. I relax my hand that was in his hair, letting it fall to his other shoulder as I pull him a bit closer just enjoying the kiss.

"When you're up and ready for the day, I'll give you a proper good morning kiss." He smirks after pulling away.

"Maybe I should do that then.." I pretend to think.

"Unless you'd rather wait..."

"...hmmm...I think you know my answer to that." I grin.

"Waiting it is then."

"Gives me more time to do this..." I move my hands back to his hair playing with it more.

"You can have all the time you want to do that."

"Good." I giggle. "It's fun." I move my fingers to the nap of his neck, playing with the short part of his hair.

"I can play with your hair too." He chuckles.

"I'm surprised you haven't yet." I chuckle back.

"I'm letting you have your fun first."

"I could do this all day."

"But we of course have to get some training done today, so you can't do it all day technically."

"Right, but a girl can try."

"Yes, you can."

"Although I know I do have to stop soon." I pout slightly.

"Unfortunately."

"As long as I can do this later, then I don't mind."

"Of course you can."

"Yayy." I smile while slowly moving my hands from his hair.

"Now...I think you should get ready. We can get breakfast first if you want, before training."

"Mmm...sounds like a plan." I arch my back stretching a bit. "You're gonna have to let me up in order for all that to happen though."

"Right." He nods, letting me go.

I then sit up on the bed as I swing my legs over the side stretching a bit more. I feel the bed more then arms go around my waist and a kiss to my shoulder. I lean back into his touch before he lets me up. Getting some workout clothes I head into the bathroom to get ready. I decided on a pair of black shorts, with black sports bra type top the had a loose fitting pin tank over it. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and did my makeup lightly. I sprayed myself with some body mist and added some coconut lip gloss before grabbing my night clothes and walking back into the room. Mike had gotten changed himself, dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt. He was just getting sneakers on when I walked out. I bite my lip at seeing him in that shirt as I make my way to my bag. I grab my sneakers then sit on the bed to put them on.

"So I think the training will start out with the basics. You know...seeing how you bounce off the ropes and such. Won't do anything too fancy just yet."

"Okay. Just easy stuff for now then."

"Right, and if you want, you can show me what you already know."

"I could, if you think you can handle it." I joke.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." He chuckles.

"That's right. You're mister tough guy." I try not to laugh.

"I am." He nods.

"We'll see after you get beat by a girl, now won't we."

"We'll see alright, and I won't be beat by a girl."

"Bring it on then." I playfully challenge.

"Oh, it's on."

"You're so gonna get it." I chuckle.

"Suuuure."

"Gotta love the cockiness of yours." I shake my head.

"I know you do." He smirks.

"Oh Mike." I laugh picking up my bag. "What to do with you?" I laugh.

"Adore me?"

"I already do. Kinda hard not to." I smile as he walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Is that...coconut?" He gets the scent on my lip gloss.

"Mhm." I nod biting my lip slightly.

"I love it."

"Good to know." I hook one arm around his neck, keeping the one with my bag to the side. My fingers instantly go to his hair, lightly running through it.

"Try not to mess the fauxhawk up." He chuckles.

"I know...it has to be perfect." I brush my lips over his just enough for him to get a taste of my lip gloss.

"That's all you get."

"Awww..." Mike whines. "...although...I do still owe you a proper good morning kiss..."

"True..."

Mike then grins before pressing his lips to mine. He wraps his arms around my waist more, pulling me closer to him. He tries to take most of my lip gloss off, but I pull away before he can.

"...more...later..." I manage to say after pulling away.

"But most of it is gone already. Why not finish the job?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you." I try not to give in.

"Yes, I would."

"I could always put more on..."

"Right..."

Mike gives me the puppy dog face that I just can't resist. I pull him closer and let him get the rest off. Once he is sure he got it all he pulls away, resting his forehead on mine.

"...now to...function again..." I try catching my breath.

"My bad for you losing function." He chuckles.

"You know what you're doing." I look at him. "Not that I mind though."

"Of course not."

"If only we could stay here all day, but we do have to get training in at some point today."

"Right."

"As much as I don't want to move right now...I think we should go before it gets to late." I frown a bit.

"Don't worry. After this long day of training, I have something planned for when we get back."

"Oh?"

"Any hints?"

"It'll help you relax."

"I'm liking the sound of that already."

"Good."

"How about we head out and get something to eat...I'm getting a bit hungry and I'm sure you are too."

"You're right."

Mike steals one last kiss before letting me. I reapply my gloss as we head for the door. As soon as he smells it, he is all over me again. I playfully push him away before grabbing his hand and lacing our fingers as we head out to the elevator.

"You're killing me."

"Am I?" I tease, making sure he gets more of the scent.

"Yes...yes you are."

"Well, if you behave the rest of the day...you can have more..."

"I'll try my best."

"If you want any more of this..." I hold up the tube in front of him. "...I know that you will."

"I'll have to won't I?"

"Mhm." I nod. "Or no more for today."

"I'll behave."

"Thought so." I grin giving him a peck on the cheek.

"There now your cheek smells like coconut."

"Trying to distract me, aren't you."

"Maybe."

"You so are." Mike grins while I shrug innocently.

"More coconut for you."

"Just to hold you over until later." I add.

"Just what I need."

"Good." I say just as the elevator doors open to the lobby. We make our way through the lobby with his hand wound my shoulder and mine around his waist. We get to his car then he opens the door for me. I thank him before he closes the door going to his side. He gets in and puts his seat belt on before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. We drive for a bit until he pulls into the parking lot of a little diner that is not to far from the gym he is taking me to. After he parks, he gets out and opens my door for me. I thank him and he puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk into the diner. We're seated fairly quickly and given menus to look through. We talk amongst each other as we decide. It does not take long and when the waiter comes over we order what we decide on along with our drinks. The waiter takes our menus, and that leaves us to talk about whatever.

"What did you have planned for us to start with today?"

"I was thinking running the ropes. Time you for like a minute or so, just you running back and forth, bouncing off of them. That is crucial when you're in a match."

"Right. I am pretty quick, but we'll see how it goes."

"Well I want to see how quick you are."

"Of course. I know that you have to be quick on your toes."

"Especially with the likes of Beth or Natalya."

"Oh yeah." I nod in agreement. "I actually picked up my game when I saw them..that's when I was training last year or so."

"Ohhh."

"Mhm. I stopped shortly after that though. Don't know why."

"Lost motivation?"

"Not really. The friends who I was training with left and there was really no one else around to train with so I just stopped."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Oh it's alright. I still kept in shape though. That did not stop me."

"That's good."

"I'm glad I didn't stop now. It may actually help me out."

"I'm sure it will."

Soon our drinks arrive and we sip at those until our food comes. Once it does we talk a bit while eat. When we are doing, Mike pays the bill then we head out to the car and off to training.

"I'm lucky to know a place that has a ring inside that we can train you in."

"That's really convenient. Not many places are like that."

"They're hard to find, yes."

"I'm happy that you were able to find one so we could do this." I smile as I look at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Since we were not far from where we were going, we got there rather quickly. After parking the car, we got out and grabbed out bags from the back before heading inside. After walking inside, we go through another door, which led to this wide open area and a ring in the middle of the room.

"Oh wow." I look around, seeing how big it looks.

"Yeah, they hold independent scene wrestling here from time to time. Just shows for the locals."

"I have never seen a place this big before...well empty."

"Wait until the day you see how big an arena looks with all the empty seats the ring in the middle."

"That might be the day it all actually sinks in for me to. This all still seems so surreal."

"It's like that for a while."

"Trust me, I know."

"So, shall we?"

"We shall." I nod

I then walk over to the ring and climb up, Mike holding the ropes for me to get in. Once in the ring, I start to do a few stretches so that my muscles are loose a bit. When I'm ready, Mike instructs me on what to do. I nod and then start to run back and forth across the ring. He uses his watch to time me as I go, letting me go a few minutes before stopping. I lean up against the ropes trying to catch my breath a bit.

"How was that?" I say between breaths.

"Impressive." He says, handing me a bottle of water.

I take the cap off and take a long sip. "Thanks." I say after swallowing. "What's next?" I ask as I set the bottle down.

"Let's see how your strength matches up to mine. We'll lock up and try to push each other into the corner. We'll do that a few times."

"Alright." I get off the ropes. "Ready when you are awesome boy." I tease.

"Bring it on." He smirks.

I smirk back at him as I motion with my hand for him to come at me. He does and when we lock up he backs me into the corner the first time.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Point one goes to me."

"For now."

"All about strength, push me with all the force you can. I know you can do it."

"Alright." I warily say. We then get ready again and lock up one more time. This time was a bit easier than the last, but it took some struggling. I managed to get him back into the corner.

"See? Told you that you could do it."

"You did." I smile. "Took some time getting you there, but I did it."

"Right. Not always gonna be an easy task."

"No. How about a few more times. I wanna see how quick I can get you there."

He nods and we both move back to the middle of the ring. We keep that up a few more times before I'm able to get him over in his corner with hardly any trouble. I let him go and out of fun, lean forward and kiss him quickly before backing away from him.

"Oh you're so in for it now."

"Ohhh I'm so scared." I pretend to shake.

"Come and get me then." I challenge.

He smirks as he starts to walk toward me. I squeal as I run to the other side of the ring and slid out, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Like that's gonna stop me?"

"Never said it would." I keep my eye on him. He makes it look like his is going to go one way but goes the other way. When he finally gets out of the ring, he stands there a looks at me before moving. I hold my finger up, telling him to wait so I could take off the tank top I was wearing since it was getting hot. After I tossed it on the railing, I looked up to see him standing in front of me.

"Eep." I say quietly.

"Got you now." He smirks.

"Oh hey Shauna!" I look over his shoulder making him look too. I then run away since no one was really there.

"Ohh you little sneak..."

"Yes I am." I laugh as I climb back into the ring. I stand there with my hands on my hips. "Are you ready for more or have you had enough?" I playfully smirk at him.

"I never have enough."

"Well, lets go. I'm ready for more."

"Well...show me what you've got." He grins, getting back into the ring.

I go toward him, locking up with him once again before putting him in a headlock. He manages to get over to the ropes and leans against them. He sends me into the other side after I let go. When I come back, I slide under him, and then quickly go to roll him up. He kicks out of it and when I both stand, I smirk at him.

"Impressed?" I breath as we circle each other.

"I have to say I am, but anyone can do that."

"Oh, I'm just going easy on you for now." I chuckle.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I add.

"Well...I'm waiting."

"What's that behind you?" I point, wanting him to get distracted.

"Not falling for it this time." He laughs.

"Oh darn."

He starts to walk in my direction only to have me duck out of the way, ending up behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and try to lift him.

"Won't be that easy to lift me." He chuckles.

"I can try." I grunt as I still try to lift him up.

"Nothing wrong with trying."

"No..." I give up with trying. "...boy are you hard to move."

"It's all the working out I do."

"Right." I nod. "It's only my first day, but I'm sure I'll be able to move you with no problem soon."

"Now that'll be impressive."

"That's my plan." I smirk. "I'm here to to impress everyone."

"That's the attitude."

"What can I say?" I shrug. "Go big or go home."

"True that." He nods.

"What else you got for today?" I bounce around a bit getting ready for more.

"Oh I've got a lot of stuff planned. We're gonna be going all day."

"I'm ready for whatever ya got."

"Great. And likewise."

I motion with my hand for him to bring on whatever he's got. He tells me the next thing to do and we do that a few times. Then we work on the various ways you can pin someone, and how to kick out. We work on that for a bit, with Mike telling me how to do it right and what I'm doing wrong. I listen to everything he has to say and start to get better at it the more we work on it. At one point I get him by surprise and count to three.

"Oh look at that..." I smirk. "...the awesome champ got pinned by a girl." I tease.

"You caught me offguard."

"Mhm...suuuurrrrre. Whatever you say." I laugh. "Admit it. You got beat by a girl." I poke his chest. "I won't tell anyone."

"You'll never get me to admit that."

"It doesn't matter. I was here. I know what happened."

"I won't tell anyone...promise." I add.

"Good." He nods. "If you do, you might be in for it more than you are now."

"Ooohh...I'm so scared." I pretend to shake.

"You should be." He smirks.

"Well for some reason, I'm not."

"I do."

"Well I can already tell that you'll be ready for a tryout match in no time."

"I would hope so." I chuckle. "I do have the best training me afterall."

"Yes you do." He grins.

"Oh." I cover my mouth. "You thought I meant you." I try not to laugh. "I'm sorry, but I meant someone else." I tease him.

"Suuuuure. I'm the only one here right now."

"Did you forget Shauna helped me too?"

"Yes I know, but is she the one training you now?"

"Ummm..." I put a finger on my lip as I look at the ceiling. "...Alex?"

"He's not here right now either." He laughs.

"Oh I know!" I held my finger up. "Cody."

"Really?" He starts that game up again.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"I can go all day you know."

"Oh so can I. I own this game." I smirk.

"Really."

"Really." I step a bit closer getting in his face a bit.

"Really?"

"Reeeeaaalllllly." I drag it out.

That leads to you staring at each other, a staring contest starting. We stare at each other, neither of us giving up until Mike does his famous smirk. I can't help but to bit my lip a look away.

"Aha."

"Not fair." I whine. "You know what that does to me." I bite my lip trying not to look at him.

"Yes, I know."

"Cheater." I fake pout.

"You love me anyway."

"Of course. It's hard not to." I blush slightly.

"Of course not."

I look into his eyes for a moment before realizing he moved closer so he was right in front of me. I snap out if it when I feel his hands go down the side on my arms.

"You seem distracted."

"When you do that I am."

"Good to know."

"I think...we should get...back to training." I manage to get out as he walks his fingers up my arms.

"We have all day."

"Whatever you say." I start to become relaxed, letting my eyes fall shut.

"We're allowed breaks now and then."

"So...I'm guessing we are taking a break?" I look at home through my lashes.

"You guessed right."

"I could use one. You're really tough." I chuckle as I walk over to the ropes.

"Why thank you."

"Cocky." I playfully push his shoulder while I laugh.

"You better believe it." He chuckles.

"I do, trust me." I climb out of the ring and hop down, walking over to the railing and sitting on it while Mike walks over and stands in front of me. I take a sip of my water and notice he is still staring. "Yes?" I raise a brow after swallowing my water.

"I think you know.."

"Do I?"

"I believe so."

"Hmmm..." I look up pretending to think. Mike walks closer, putting his hands on my hips. I rest my hands on his shoulders for now until he presses his lips to mine. One hand instantly gos to his hair while I let the other run along the neck line of his shirt. I wrap my legs around his waist and arch my back when I feel his fingers starting to wander on the exposed skin of my back and sides. I tug a bit at his hair as his hands continue to wander along your exposed skin. Goosebumps start to form on my skin when he lightly runs his fingers over my spine. I arch my back moving closer to him while he chuckles into the kiss.

"A little sensitive spot?" He asks, once pulling from your lips.

"Mhm." I nod in a dreamy state.

"Another thing I can use to my advantage."

"I have a feeling you will too."

"By the way, after lunch, I do have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" I tilt my head to look at him. "What is it?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"No.." I put on my flirty face. "...hint?" I bat my eyes.

"Has to do with your training."

"You got the most awesome person of all time to come?" I act all giddy just to mess with him.

"Well I don't see who can be more awesome than I am, but you'll have to wait and see."

"I could name a few people." I joke. "I'm just messing with you." I laugh, running my fingers through his hair. "I guess I can wait."

"That's the spirit."

"Should we maybe eat or are we going to stay like this the whole break?" I giggle since his hands are still on my hips and my legs are around his waist.

"As much as I would love to stay right here, I think we should go get something to eat."

"I would love to stay like this too, but I do need my strength so I can continue to beat you in that ring."

"Oh yeah, suuuure."

"I pinned you, didn't I?"

"Once."

"Many more to come too."

"Uh huh, sure."

"You'll see after we eat." I smile, pecking his lips while I move my legs from his waist. He steps back to help me down, then we head over to get something to eat.

**Shauna**

In the meantime, Alex and I have been at the gym for some time now. I did most of the stuff in there, leaving the treadmill for last. As I was getting ready to walk, I noticed Alex lifting some weights. He had them laying on the back if his shoulders while he squatted then slowly stood up. What made this all distracting for me was the fact that his back was to me.

"He's trying to kill me." I say quietly.

I start to walk only to glance over at Alex who is going a bit slower with his routine. I bite my lip trying to push aside the thoughts that are coming to mind.

"Focus...focus on your workout..." I try to tell myself.

I slip in my ear buds while I walk, hoping that would keep me from being distracted. It worked for a bit since I only took a few glances over in Alex's direction. I look up again to see that he's not there anymore, and I look around everywhere I possibly can for him. Not seeing him anywhere, I take out my ear buds to while I call his name. It's not until I feel hands on my hips, that I know where he is.

"Booo." He whispers in my ear, kissing behind it.

I jump a little, but relax almost instantly when I know it's him. I stop the treadmill so we don't get hurt from it moving. Once that is done, I step back while he moves his hands from my hips, wrapping them around my stomach as I lean back into him.

"Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

"I was thinking maybe a few more sets then we could head out for some lunch."

"Few more sets huh? So you can distract me?"

"It's only distracting if you watch." Alex smirks.

"Well how can I not when you're just feet in front of me, away from me?"

"I don't know." Her shrugs. "I get the same way with you too."

"I knew I could sense you watching me earlier."

"I was. Just could not help myself."

"Oops, my bad."

"The view was to beautiful to look away from."

"Awww."

"It's the truth." He kisses my cheek.

"And the view I had was kind of too distracting to look away from, but I had the willpower to."

"At least one of us has that. I could not stop staring in the mirror."

"Good to know." I giggle.

"I was thinking of maybe doing a Tout too."

"Let me guess...you want me to take it?"

"Only if you want...I mean I can try to do it myself." Alex jokes.

"You're really gonna try weight lifting and touting at the same time?"

"No...I was hoping you would do it."

"Well of course I'll do it."

"I was hoping you would say that." He grins.

"My phone or yours?"

"Mine. This way I can send it out right away."

"Alright, phone please."

Alex hands me his phone then gives me a quick kiss before going back over to the weights. He gets them on his shoulders and I tell him when to go. Once I tell him to go, he does as many reps as he can in 15 seconds, while I bite my lip the whole time watching him. Once the 15 seconds were up, the video gets posted and Alex puts the weight back on the holder. He walks back over to me with his water bottle in hand.

"How many was that?"

"You're getting closer to the goal you set. You're almost there."

"One more. I know I can get even closer."

"You do that...I'm gonna do little workout things while I wait."

"Alright. Shouldn't take that long."

"Right." I nod.

Alex smirks before putting his hand on my waist. He pulls me to him then presses his lips to mine. He keeps it short, but also makes sure it will be a lingering one as well.

"Killing me."

"More later..." He brushes his lips over mine.

"...better be."

"Got the locker room all to ourselves."

"Good."

Alex pulls away so we can finish up with our workout. As he goes to walk away, I tease him a bit by smacking his butt.

"Oh you're going to get it." he turns around trying to be serious.

"What? I didn't do anything." I bite my lip.

"Who did it then? There is no one else around."

"An invisible force."

"I highly doubt that." He chuckles.

"Oh, just go do one more."

"I plan on it." Alex smirks.

He then goes back over to do one more set. Since he now knows that I am watching him, to get me back for what I did he makes sure to go as low the floor as he while he goes up just as slow. I mumble to myself, trying to look away, but this time I can't. He does a few more the same way before he puts the weights back on the holder. He grabs a towel from nearby and walks over to where I have not moved from while he wipes the sweat off his face and hair.

"Yoo hoo, you alive?" He chuckles.

"I-I...yeah...I am." I blink my eyes refocusing my vision.

"It doesn't seem like it."

"You just had to that."

"My bad."

"You obviously enjoyed." He adds with a chuckle. He then leans down and gives me a quick kiss.

"That obvious?"

You were drooling." He teases.

"No I wasn't."

"I'm just messing with you." He pulls me into a hug while kissing the top of my head.

"If I was drooling I think I'd know it anyway."

"Surprised you haven't caught me yet." He says so I almost can't hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Alex rubs my back. "Nothing at all."

"Uh uh...sure."

"How about we get cleaned up and get some lunch?" Alex tries changing the subject.

"Sure."

"First..." Alex looks down at me. He lips my chin so I am looking at him. He smiles before giving me a better kiss than before. His hand moves from my chin to the side of my face while his other rests on my waist. My arms instinctively wrap around his neck and I pull him closer. He starts to deepen the kiss as he moves his hand from my cheek to my hair, playing with what is not in the ponytail. He gets a little frustrated though, because my hair is up and he wants to play with all it. He starts to tug at the hair tie, carefully pulling it loose and out of my hair. He smiles into the kiss as he tosses the hair tie aside and starts to run his fingers through my hair happily. He starts to back me up until my back is against the wall. I let him kiss me for a few more minutes or so, before stopping him.

"Not here...too public."

"Let them look."

He then presses his lips back to mine, not caring who's looking. I let him kiss me for a bit longer before stopping him for now.

"More later...before we leave for the show."

"That I'm holding you to."

"I know you are."

"Now let's go get ready before you lose all your control." I add.

"Right. Don't want that...yet."

"No, not this soon."

"There'll be a time for that... in the future."

"Yes...plenty of time."

"Don't have to worry about it right now."

"I don't care how long I have to wait. As long as I have you that is all that matters."

"Awwww."

"That's all I could ever ask for."

"You're too sweet."

"That's how much I care about you."

"Awwww."

"It's true. I'm just so happy to have you."

"I'm happy to have you too."

Alex smiles then gives me a quick kiss. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Shall we go now?"

"Of course. After you."

"Wait...it would help if I put a shirt on over this. Can't really go into a restaurant or anything with this on."

"True. Even though I don't mind what you have on."

"Oh I know. I'll just wait until we get to the car to put a shirt on."

"Alright."

"Gives you extra time to be all touchy."

"I do like doing that." He grins.

"Even though, a t-shirt never stopped you before."

"Nope. Nothing ever will."

"Touchy."

"You love it."

"A little more than you think too." I giggle.

"Is that so?" He raises a brow, moving his fingers all over.

"Maybe."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that. I think a tout is in order now."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"You can focus on driving, I'll tout."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Tell everyone how we basically killed each other with the distractions."

"You would do that." He chuckles.

"See how much I can fit into 15 seconds."

"I don't think that'll be enough time."

"Then I'll just record you driving, that's always fun."

"I do make it exciting." He jokes.

"You do." I laugh.

We finally make it out to the car. Alex opens my door for me then once I am in he goes over to his side. Wehn he is in, he buckles his seatbealt while I get my phone ready for the Tout. Once we're on the road and heading somewhere for lunch, I start the tout, letting everyone know what's going on right now, before turning my phone on Alex. He glances over real quick giving his smile before turing back to the road. The tout stops recording and I put it into a tweet, posting that as well.

"You're such a goof." I laugh after posting.

"I know."

I shake my head laughing a bit as Alex pulls up to a little resturant, finding a place to park.

**Stefanie**

In the meantime, Mike and I have just finished our lunch and were heading back to the gym to continue the training. Once we were back in, we went right to the ring. Since we had a break we started off with some stretching first. He had stopped stretching for a minute and when you looked over, he was pulling his shirt off. I bite my lip hard trying to contain all the thoughts and urge to just running and jump him. He tosses the shirt to the side where his things are, before resuming the stretching. I try to focus on stretching more, but my eyes keep landing on Mike. The ringing of a phone then breaks my trance and I look away quickly and go back to stretching, while Mike stopped and went to answer his phone.

"Who is it?" I ask, standing and walking to the ropes just resting my arms on them for now.

"You'll find out when they get here."

"How long will that be?"

"About a half hour." He says as he texts back who texted him first.

"Are we going to wait for them or are we going to start now?"

"We can do a little bit while we wait. But first..." He trails off, climbing up onto the side of the ring. He stands inches from you, holding the ropes, before leaning in and kissing you briefly, but softly.

"Trying to add to the distractions.." I say after he pulls away.

"Possibly."

"It's already hard enough for me right now..." I look at him with no shirt on.

"Oops." He smirks.

"You did it on purpose."

"You know me all too well."

"Yes I do." I bite my lip trying to stop looking. "We should start before things happen."

"What kind of things? Hmm?"

"Things that should not happen here."

"No one's watching..." Mike says, jokingly of course.

"Miiike..." I blush, playfully whacking his arm. "...what if whoever is coming walks in? What then?"

"Do I look like the kind of person who's worried about that?" He chuckles.

"No..." I bite my lip.

"I thought so." He grins before leaning and and pressing his lips to mine once again.

I start to kiss back, soon forgetting where we are. My hands start to move everywhere they feel his skin, which is almost everywhere. Since he is torturing me with no shirt on, I decide to lightly run my nails down his chest. He lets go of the ropes in favor of leaning against them on his elbows, so that he's able to cup my cheeks as he keeps kissing me, holding me in place. I sigh happily into the kiss while I let my fingers run across his abs before settling down and resting on his hips. I move leave one hand there while the other travels up his back. When he moves his hands so that he could wraps his arms around me, I could feel his muscles flex under my fingers. I close my eyes tighter, trying to contain the urge to go any farther. I instinctively start to run my nails over his skin while he tries to pull me closer. That hand then moves from his back to his hair, running my fingers through it. I start to gently tug on the ends of his hair since he starts to deepen the kiss while trying to run his fingers through my hair even though it is in a ponytail. I feel him touch the hair tie, knowing that he wants to take it out.

"...not yet..." I mumble against his lips.

He makes a noise of disappointment, moving away from the hair tie. He moves his hand to the nap of my neck pulling me in closer. It gets harder and harder for me to stay strong since he starts moving his fingers against my skin.

"Should I come back later or...?" WE hear the voice of John, as he walks in.

"Yes." Mike mumbles.

"No...he's good for now." I pull away from Mike with a smirk.

"...later..." I tell him quietly.

Mike then nods before reluctantly pulling away.

"So is this your surprise?" I turn to him once he climbs in the ring.

"Yup."

"I am surprised." I smile. "Glad you could make it John." I turn to John with a smile.

"I'm glad I could help with your training today. I've got a couple hours left until heading to the arena. I'd much rather spend them training someone, than sitting around doing nothing."

"Well I'm glad you chose me." I nod. "What you got for today?"

"Well where did you leave off?"

"Timing on running back and forth, locking up, roll ups."

"Okay, let's work on submissions. There's tons that you can do."

"I'm up for that." I move my shoulders back and forth getting ready while John gets in the ring.

"Alright, I'm going to show you how to do some, step by step. And then I'll let you try them on me."

"Sounds good." I nod.

"Alright let's go for the Reverse chinlock. Mostly everyone uses it, it's very common. So, if you would sit down, I'll show you how to do that."

I then go in the middle of the ring and sit like I was told. John goes behind me and gets in position. He talks me through, step by step how to do it, as he does it. He wraps one arm under my chin and locks his hands together. "

It's simple really." He says, letting me go. "Now you try."

I stand up while he takes the spot I was sitting in. "You can do this." I say to myself before positioning myself. I follow the steps John told me and get it locked, but I know I can do better.

"Let me try that again, I know I can do better."

"Take all the time you need."

I then try it again, doing better this time but I am still not happy. I know I can do it faster and better. I try a couple more times before finally getting to where I want to be.

"That was great. Now how to get out of it. All you have to do is get to your feet and stand. That way you can get your opponent to let you go, by say...elbowing them in the gut. Or if you have the strength...flipping them."

"I think for now, elbowing will be good for me...with you two at least."

"Want to practice that?"

"Sure." I nod.

I switch places with John, taking the spot back, getting ready. He puts the hold on me again and I try to get out of it. Since he is stronger that I am right now, it takes me some time to get out of the hold. Mike however encourages me, telling me that I can get out of it. Hearing Mike say that, I got the strength and started to hit John harder in the gut not holdig back this time. Finally, after a few hits I got out of the hold.

"Great. I was gonna tell you to not hold back, because I can take it."

"It took awhile for me to adjust, but I finally figured out how hard to actually hit you."

"Right. Of course it's different with whoever you face. Some are easier to hit, some are harder."

"I was used to Mike's strength not yours, but now I am."

"Well that's because I'm stronger than him. No offense Mike."

"None taken."

"I think he was going easy on me though." I whipser to John.

"'Cause you're the girlfriend." He whispers back, chuckling.

"Probably." I chuckle.

"Hey now..." Mike steps in the ring. "...we got training to do." He walks over putting his hand on my shoulder gently pulling me back to him.

"Relax." I tilt my head to look at him.

"Ready for the next submission?"

"Sure am."

"Who's teaching me this one?" I ask.

"I will." Mike says.

"Okay this is my Crossface submission. All you have to do is lay down on your stomach and I do the rest."

"Okay." I nod before doing what he said.

"Don't have to much fun." John snickers.

"I heard that." I remark.

Mike rolls his eyes before walking over and putting a leg on either side of me before squatting down in position. He wraps his arms around my neck, locking his hands in front of my face and he slowly pulls me up, so I'm stretched up and back. He tells me how to get out of the hold and I move my hands in front of me trying to lift myself up. He moves with me. I grab his hands and pull them away from my face and then apart, once we both get back to our feet. Once I get them far enough away from me, I turn around quick then push him backwards away from me.

"Oh look I can get out of your own submission hold." I smirk.

John stands there clapping in approval. Mike looks a bit shocked as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckles. "You try now."

He lays down like I did and I do the same exact thing that he did to me. I try to hold him with all my stength, but he soon get to his knees making me back up a bit. I start to struggle while he stands since he is taller than me, but I manage to keep a good hold on him. Since I do still have the hold on him and I'm standing, I just decide to have fun with this and jump on his back, wrapping my legs around him.

"That's one way to go." John laughs to himself. Mike brings his arms around, starting to lightly move his fingers over my legs trying to tickle me.

"Ahhh nooo!"

"You're the one who jumped on me." Mike chuckles.

"I'm trying something different." I try to sound serious even though I want to laugh.

"Or are you just messing with me?"

"I don't know..." I tighten my grip a bit. "...am I?"

That's when he does the last thing he can do...he licks my hand. That makes me let go of the hold I have on him.

"Mike!" I wipe my hand on his shoulder. "You just had to do that." I laugh.

"I did." He chuckles.

"I sure hope that never really happens."

"It doesn't. Don't worry."

"Good. That would be awkward."

"It only happens with me and you now."

"Kinky." I whisper so only he hear. "I like that."

"Now...gonna let me go?" I ask.

"Hmmm..."

"I'll take that as a no." I giggle.

"We can take another break if you want." He suggests.

"We could. I mean if that is alright with John." I turn to look at John. "Take a break?" I call over to him.

"Sure." He nods.

"You're gonna have to let me go so we can get out." I say as Mike walks over to the ropes.

"Darn."

"Once we get out and sit down then you are be all touchy again, but no to touchy since John is here."

"Right right."

He then holds the rope so I am able to get out. After I hope down, Mike follows. We then both walk over to where our drinks are and when I go to sit, Mike pulls me down so I'm sitting on him.

"Already?" I giggle as I lean against him.

"What can I say...I'm cuddly."

"I can see that." I chuckle while he lets his fingers walk over whatever skin he can reach.

"Awww...so cute." John teases.

"Oh, you'd be the same way probably if you had a girlfriend."

"True." John nods. "We'll see about that when the time comes."

"Well when you do. I wanna meet her."

"I'll make sure you're one of the first people that meet her."

"Yayy."

"Aren't you just a bubbly one." He chuckles.

"Yes I am." I say all proud.

"Looks like you have your hands full with this one Mike." John says jokingly.

"Heyyy." I playfully whack him. "I'm not like that all the time."

"Well I haven't known you long enough to know that." He chuckles.

"Was I all bubbly the night Ziggler was hitting on me in catering?" I shudder at the memory.

"I see your point."

"I can be tough when I need to be, although I don't really show unless I have too."

"Right."

"Mike." I swat his hand when I feel his fingers playing with the bottom of my shorts. "Not here."

"Can't help myself." He whispers.

"Control." I lean back kissing his cheek. I lace my fingers with his to help him keep the busy for now.

"I'll try."

"Do that and maybe I'll surpirse you with something later."

"Ooh?"

"Only if you behave."

"I promise."

"Good." I give him a quick kiss. "What else are we doing today?" I ask after pulling away and leaning my hed on his shoulder.

"Well besides the rest of the training...just the surprise I have for you tonight."

"Which I can't wait to see." I sit up a bit. "How about we get back to training before it gets to late?"

"Good idea."

I turn to Mike giving him a quick peck before standing up and heading back over to the ring.

"All ready for some more?"

"I'm ready for whatever you got."

"Let's try out a match. See how well you do."

"I'll be the ref." John adds.

"Lets do it." I bring my hands together, moveing them around to loosen up.

"You're on."

Mike gets in the ring along with John before Mike gets in position. We stare each other down until John tells us to go. Mike smirks at me before coming at me, but I surprise him by quickly moving out of the way. I motion with my hand for him to come at me as I smirk at him. When he does, we then lock up with me getting him onto the corner. John counts like a normal ref would and I step back before five, and I smile innocently at Mike.

"That the best you got?" I smirk at him. "Come on Champ." I taunt as he starts coming at me.

When he comes at me, I surprise both him and John with a hiptoss, seeing as neither one of them taught that to me.

"Very good, but how did you pick that up?"

"Shauna." I smirk.

"You'd be surprised at what else I know."

"Well lets see it."

"You don't know what you just got yourself into."

"What're you waiting for then?"

"Everything I do will be a surprise." I grin.

I look at him for a moment before deciding what I want to do first. I then take him off his feet, grabbing his legs and dropping him so he lands on his back. Since he was close to the ropes, I grabbed them and started to bring my knee down, hitting him in the ribs. I then pull Mike away from the ropes the best I can before covering him. John starts to count only for Mike to get his shoulder up at two.

"Almost got you."

"Almost...I'm just getting warmed up."

"Sure you are."

Mike smirks before surprising me by grabbing me and putting me in a headlock. He makes sure not to put to much pressure, but just enough for me to have to work out of it. I manage to get to my feet eventually and I did what I was taught to do, to get out of such holds. I start elbowing Mike in the gut, but not too hard. Just hard enough to make him let go. I finally get him to where he has to let go and I surprise them again when I flip Mike over, him landing on his back once again. I go for the cover again, Mike kicks out at two.

"Damn you're tough to pin." I mutter.

"Yes I am."

"I'm determined to pin you though."

"That's the attitude." He grins.

"Only one I know." I smirk.

"I know I can beat you. One more shot."

Mike nods with a grin on his face. We both get up and start to circle each other again. We lock up again and this time it's Mike who gets me into the corner. John starts to count and mike backs off before he gets to five. I stand there catching my breath for a moment before trying to go at Mike again. I slide underneath him, before jumping onto his back and locking my hands in front of his face and locking my legs around his waist. He starts moving side to side while trying to get my hands off his face. I tighten up my grip as he starts to back up into the corner, pushing me up against the turnbuckle. I let go and Mike walks a bit forward away from the corner. Little did he know, I was on the top rope in the corner, sitting there. And when he turned around, I jumped and hit him with a cross-body. I go for the pin and this time I got it.

"Told you I could pin you." I smirk, still hovering hovering him.

"Twice too." I add.

"You got lucky." Mike mutters.

"Luck has nothing to do with it."

"Alright...you got me." Mike gives in. "Great job." He leans up pecking my lips.

"Thank you."

"I think that's is about it for today." Mike sits up as I move off him.

"We did get a lot done." I nod.

"Thanks for helping John." I add turning in his direction.

"Anytime."

"So...now what?" I turn my attention to Mike. I move him fingers to his chest letting them walk up to his shoulders.

"Well I say head back to the hotel, shower, and maybe we go out in a few hours for dinner."

"I'm up for that."

We grab our things, and head out after John does, heading to the car to head back to the hotel.

**Shauna**

Alex and I have gotten back to the hotel and decided to just relax a bit before we have to get ready for the show later on that night.

"Just a couple more hours."

"Hopefully it will be an easy night."

"Shouldn't be that bad of a night."

"No. I am just checking out my competition for the title tonight."

"Kinda like we did Monday." He adds.

"Ah. I think I'm gonna have a match, not sure yet. Or you know maybe at the last minute, we'll be scheduled for a tag team match, those are fun with you."

"It could happen. I mean, I just know to have fun and you are the reason I do that."

"Well that's because we work so well together."

"We do. Not many people have that going for them like we do."

"Right. Most people either hate each other in character or onscreen and are forced to team together, or they only hate each other in real life."

"True. Not many people have the type of realtionship we have."

"Well...besides Melina and Morrison when they were still around. They've been dating ever since they both got into the business."

"I think they were the only other ones who were about to get along out of anyone else."

"True."

"How do you think training is going with Mike and Stef?" Alex looks down at me while rubbing my arm with his thumb.

"I think it should be going well. I'm sure she's showing him some of the things I taught her and it's a lot, surprising him with them."

"So you taught her a few things huh?" Alex raises a brow. "I'm sure she is giving him a run for his money then." He chuckles.

"I can almost guarantee that."

"I'm sure we'll hear all about it soon. She probably won't let him live it down either."

"Not at all." I laugh.

"He's going to have his hands full I'm guessing." He laughs.

"More than likely."

"Oh boy." He shakes his head with a chuckle. "So..staying here until we leave, right?" Alex gives me his famous smirk.

"Do you really have to ask that?" I laugh.

"Well no, but just letting you know that you are not moving anytime soon."

"Oh, believe me, I already knew that."

"Good." Alex pulls me closer to him. "Because you're not moving right now." He grins before perssing his lips to mine, his one hand on my back while the other goes right to my hair.

"I'm so getting you back...for the distractions...in the gym." I mumble against his lips.

"You...can...try..." I feel him smirk under the kiss. Then within a blink of an eye, he moves us and has me pinned to the mattress, fingers laced with mine.

"You were saying?" He chuckles, pulling from the kiss for a brief moment.

"I have my ways." I smirk, tilting my head as I begin to nip at the skin on his shoulder. He leans down more making it easier for me as I move up to his neck. I know that I'm getting to him, because whenever I hit certain spots, he squeezes my hands slightly. Feeling his grip tighten on my hands, I smirk and keep moving until I reach his neck. I hover my lips over his skin letting my breath hit is neck. He groans, getting impatient.

"I'm getting to you...aren't I?"

All he can do is nod at this point. I make sure to take my time, being sure to fully get him back for earlier. I make sure to pay attention to his reaction to everything I do, until I finally stay in one spot that made him squeeze my hands a bit harder than before. I stay on that spot for as long as I can. I hear a growl come from his chest and smirk knowing I've done my job. I slowly move to his lips and once there he kisses me back roughly, still holding my hands. I struggle against his grip, trying to move my hands from the mattress, but he pushes them back down, not letting me touch him just yet.

"...not..yet..." He mumbles against my lips. He moves from my lips, trailing to my jaw before reaching my neck. I bite my lip while squeezing his hands more. He takes his time, grazing his lips over my skin lighlty using his tongue as he goes. This just makes me struggle more, because now keeping me from touching him at all costs is torturing me way more than before. He chuckles against my skin knowing the torture he is putting me thorugh. Right before he goes after my sensitive spot he lets my hands go. I instantly latch onto him, one arm goes around his shoulders from the back, my hand resting on his shoulder and my other hand is already tugging gently at hair. Not wasiting anymore time, he goes right after the spot. I dig my nails into his back, muffling a moan into his shoulder. Smirking at my reaction, he does not stop until he leaves a mark, but a coverable one.

"You left a mark...didn't you?" I say after he had pulled away.

"It's coverable." He smirked, looking at his work.

"It better be."

"It is." Alex moves up so he is looking at me. "Don't worry."

"You're evil sometimes."

"So can you."

"Hey, you deserved what I gave you not too long ago. That's for the distraction you gave me."

"That maybe true, but I will awlays get you back."

"Like you just did."

"Exactly." He grins.

I lay back against the pillows, looking up at him. He leans down and kisses me once before taking his spot back next to me. He pulls me to him so that I'm laying on his chest. I snuggle into him happily letting my fingers run over the top of his shirt.

"I'm surprised this never came off."

"It can if you want it to."

"No no, that's okay."

"To distracting?" He chuckles.

"Just a little."

"Now that I know that..." Alex trails, lifting his shirt up a bit showing the bottom of his abs.

"I think I'll see enough of those if we're put in a tag team match or if you're put in a singles match." I giggle.

"You would enjoy that, wouldn't you." He grins.

"You know me all too well."

"Yes I do. A little to well."

"Well that's not really a bad thing."

"Never said it was." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"You know what that does to me."

"I know. I can stop if you want."

"No, you don't have to."

"If you want to take a nap, you can. I'll make sure you're up in time. We did have a long workout."

"True..."

"If you feel the need to sleep, go ahead. We're not moving anymore today." Alex kissed the top of my head.

I nod and snuggle into him more, leaning into his touch everytime his fingers run through my hair. I lay there just listening to his heart beating. The soothing sounds of his heart and the motion of his fingers in my hair soon puts me to sleep. I end up sleeping for hours, and before I know it, I'm being woken up.

"Shauna..." Alex whispers, gently shaking me. "...time to get up."

I mumble in my sleep, clinging to him, not wanting to move.

"We're going to be late." He moves some hair from my face. "You still need to get ready."

"...help me...up..." I mumble.

"Alright." He grins to himself. Next thing I know, their are a pair of lips against mine. It does not last to long and when I start to kiss back, he pulls away. "More after you get up."

"Promise?"

Alex lightly brushes his lips against mine. "Promise."

He moves from the bed and then I move, heading over to my things and picking stuff out to wear. Once I find what I'm looking, I head into the bathroom to get ready. I don't take too long, considering the time and everything. When I am done, I walk out of the bathroom, putting my workout clothes I had on before with the rest of my stuff.

"Amazing." Alex says once he gets a good look at me.

"Which you always say."

"It's true. You never fail to amaze me."

"Of course. Now you go finish getting ready."

Alex give me a quick kiss before he gets his tie and jacket, putting those one. Once he was done, he turned to me.

"Well..." He turned around. "...how does your Champ look?"

"Handsome as always." I smile.

"Just what I was going for." He grins. "And of course...only for you."

"I know."

"Are you ready?" Alex picks up his title.

"All set." I nod, grabbing my gear bag.

We make sure we have everything that we need, before leaving. Once having everything we then head out to the elevator, hands laced the whole time.

**Stefanie**

Mike and I have just got back from being out for dinner. This meant that it was time for the surprise that he had for me. "So...what's this surprise you have planned?" I ask after slipping my shoes off and setting my clutch on the table.

"You'll see in a bit. I'll be right back...you just get a swimsuit on." He says as he heads out onto the balcony.

I watch him walk out a bit confused before shrugging. I walk over to my bag, searching for a swimsuit. I find a light blue tube top bikini set, heading into the bathroom. I take off my makeup before taking off my dress and putting on my swimsuit. Once I was done, I got my dress and walked back into the room. Mike comes back into the room, dressed in swim trunks himself. He of course stares a bit, but he snaps out of it and grins.

"Ready for the surprise?" He asks, walking over, standing behind me.

"Of course I am." I smile then biting my lip seeing him in his trunks.

"Great." He says, covering my eyes with his hands and leading me out onto the balcony.

I giggle a bit and move my hands to his wrists while we make our way out.

"Okay, ready? Open in 3, 2, 1." He says, uncovering my eyes.

"Mike..." I gasp seeing that he had the hot tub on the balcony all set up with candles around the edges. "...this is amazing." I turn giving him a quick kiss.

"I thought it would be something you would need after the long day."

"You thought right. It is just what I need. All my muscles are killing me."

"Well I also have one other little thing that will help along with the hot tub." He says, walking over and grabbing a green bottle.

"Oh Mike...you're to good to me." I follow behind him.

I then step into the hot tub, feeling the heat from the water. I slowly slide down into the water felling almost at ease.

"Now this feels good." I moan as the jets from the side hit my lower back.

"That's good, that means it's working."

"Mhm." I bite my lip a bit still a bit sore. "You coming in or is it just going to be me?" I tilt my head slightly looking at him.

"I'm coming, I was just waiting for you to get in first."

"Mmkay, but I'm starting to ger lonely." I slightly pout.

"Not anymore." He says, getting in himself.

"Yayyy." I cheer as he gets in. Once he gets in, I move closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Now you know how I feel after a long night after being in the ring."

"I do." I nod. "I can help you with that now if you want." I look up at him.

"I did kind of...beat you up today." I giggle.

"You did? I thought I was in the ring with Slater or something." He tries not to laugh.

"Psh, please, even I have more talent and skills than Wendy." I scoff.

"Just admit you got beat by a girl." I add.

"You will never get me to admit that."

"Oh I have my ways." I smirk.

"You'll say it...eventually."

"I know you will." I poke his arm.

"Uh huh...suuuure."

"Oh you will. Just wait and see."

"Mmhmm."

"Ow." I wince as one of the jets his a sore sopt on my back. I try to settle down, the pain just not going away.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a...really...sore spot."

"I can take care of that for you if you want."

"Please?"

"Come over here more."

I sit up a bit before sliding over closer to him. He puts his hands on my hips, pulling me over more so that I'm sitting on his lap.

"Alright, so just relax."

I nod my head as he get some of the massaging lostion on his hands and start to rub his hands over the sore spots in my shoulders first. I let my head fall forward a bit just leaning into his touch. He moves from my shoulders, making his way down my back. I bite my lip when he gets to the really sore spots, but soon realx the more he works on the spots. Then he gets to my lower back where it did hurt when the jet hits the sore spot there. It's still sore at first, but after he works on it for a bit, I feel the pain start to go away.

"So...much...better."

"That's the goal."

"Well thank you."

"You're very welcome."

He keeps going for a bit more until I am not as tense and sore as I was before. When he is done, he rest his hands on my hips while placing a kiss to my shoulder.

"We can always do this...whenever you want."

"That would be nice." I lean back on him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'll have ot return the favor someday." I tilt my head, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"I'll be looking forward to that."

"Well of course you are." I chuckle. "I'll give you the best one ever too."

"Really? Now I really will be looking forward to that."

"Yes really. I took a class when I was back in school. Learned a lot from it too."

"That always comes in handy."

"It does, which is why I took the class. Went along with my other career choice."

"And what was that?"

"A massouse."

"Ohhh."

"Just something different I wanted to try. Not what I really wanted to do, but experience in different things hleps."

"Right."

"Having fun?" I giggle since he kept walking his fingers over my stomach.

"Maybe a little." He grins.

"I can have fun too." I move my hips a little on his lap while I tilt my headnipping at his neck.

Almost instantly he grabs my hips to stop me from moving. I whine against his neck, but keep my lips there. Since I can not move, I use my fingers to run over whatever skin of his I can reach. While his hands are on my hips, holding me there, he does move his fingers along my skin, drawing patterns. I tense a bit then hook my arm around his neck as I make my way up his jawline to his lips. When I reach his lips, he wastes no time in kissing back eagerly. My fingers go his his, lightly running through whileI shift so I am able to turn around to face him. Once he knows what I'm doing, he lets go until I turn to straddle him. As soon as I turn around, his hand go right back to my hips holding me in place.

"Much more comfortable..."

"Easier too." Mike mumbles. I keep my one hand in his hair while I let the other fall behind his back as I lightly run my nails across his skin. He does pull away eventually, but that's just to start kissing the skin that he can reach. I let my head fall against his shoulder while he kissed and nipped at the skin on my shoulder slowly making his way up to my neck.

"...let that one...fade first..."

"I know..."

He continues nipping at my neck until he gets to my sensitive spot. He hovers his lips above it just letting his break hit my neck. I tense a bit and tug at his hair as he starts to move his tongue around. I whine slightly getting impatient. He chuckles against my skin, avoiding the spot for a few more minutes before moving to it. My grip on his hair gets tigher as I dig my nails into his back. I try to hold out on giving him what he wants, but I fail and muffle a moan into his neck. I feel him smirk against my neck.

"I win." He chuckles when he pulls away.

"I'm assuming that was for beating you today?" I say between breaths.

"Yes."

"Now I know for next time."

"Yes you do."

"Prepare to go down...hard." I nip at his neck.

"Looking forward to it."

"Mmmm...so comfy." I mumble, nuzzling his neck while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I could fall asleep like this."

"If you do, I got you. Don't worry."

"Oh I already know that."

"Good." Mike kisses my shoulder. I snuggle into him more, getting more relaxed the more he runs his fingers over my back. He reaches up to my hair and since it is up, he pulls at the hair tie. I nod for him to take it out and once he does, he runs his fingers thorugh my hair. This of course relaxes me more and at one point I yawn.

"I felt that."

"Felt what?" I tried to his another yawn.

"That."

"Alright...you caught me."

"Maybe we should dry off now?"

"We can." I sigh, not wanting to move.

"I'm gonna have to dry you off anyway when you do fall asleep and I bring you inside."

"True..." I shift a bit. I move from his lap and start to climb out. Since the air was a bit cooler, it woke me up enough for me to grb my towel and wrap it around me. Mike then got out himself before grabbing his towel. After wrapping that around him, he wraps himself around me, keeping me even warmer. I lay my head against his chest as my eyes start to get more heavy.

"Let's get you inside."

I nod my head as Mike starts to lead me back into the room. When we get in the room, he stops in front of my bag. I turn in his arms slowly before leaning down and picking something out. Mike holds my waist making sure I do not fall. Once I found something, he helps me to the bathroom.

"You get changed, I'm gonna shut the tub off, blow the candles out and everything."

"Okay." I mumble sleeply. I then head in to dry off a bit more. Once I am dry enough, I take my suit off and hang it up on the shower curtain. I put on the other clothes i brought in then brush my hair out. When I am all done, I walk out and right over to the bed. By the time Mike comes back in, I'm on the bed, eyes closed and semi asleep.

"Miiiike..."I whine. "I need my pillow."

"I'll be there in a bit, I need to get into dry clothes."

I whine a bit more at having to wait. While I wait, I try to get comfortable. It doesn't take him long, and he comes out of the bathroom, and then climbs into the bed, next to me. Once I feel the bed move, I scoot closer and snuggle into him.

"Much better." I sigh in content.

"Sorry I took so long."

"It's alright...I get like that when tired."

"Understandable."

I let out another yawn and Mike notices. He starts to run his fingers thorugh my hair making it easier for me to go to sleep quicker. Once notices that I'm sleeping, he smiles before leaning down and kissing the top of my head. He soon goes to sleep himself.

**Shauna**

Alex and I have been at the arena most of the night. He did not have a match, only to watch Drew in a his match. I had the night off so things were going really well. Of course, I'm occasionally looking around for any sign of Wade.

"Relax." Alex rubs my shoulders. "He's not back yet. I asked around to make sure."

"He could be in the crowd."

"You'll be with me the whole night plus I have a few others helping too. He is not going to get to you this time."

"I just have this overwhelming feeling he's in the crowd somewhere."

"How about you stay back her with Zack while I go out? He offered to help if Wade ever came back."

"As much as I don't want you out there by yourself because of the overwhelming feeling he's out there somewhere and he could attack you...I guess so."

"It wuld make me feel much better if you did."

"...okay."

"I promise to make it up to you."

"You always do."

"I just care to much about you for anything to happen to you."

"I know."

There was a knock at the door meaning it was time for Alex to head out. I let out a sigh as we both stood up.

"I'll walk you to Zack's room." Alex pputs his arm over my shoulder as we head to the door.

I nod and walk with him, and it wasn't a long walk since the locker rooms are pretty much close to one another. Alex knocks then we wait for Zack to open the door.

"Hey." Zack greets.

"Hey." We greet back.

"I'll see you after the match." Alex turns me to face him. He can tell I'm a bit upset about being backstage so he litfs my chin with his fingers. He leans down pressing his lips to mine in a soft yet passionate kiss making sure it will last until he gets back. I nod after he pulls away.

"You'll be safe here. Trust me."

"...always trust you..."

"That's how it should me." He kisses the top of my head. "Keep her safe Zack." Alex looks over at Zack.

"I will." Zack nods.

With that he hugs me once before letting me walk into the room and the door shuts behind me. I walk over to the couch Zack has in his room and sit down. Zack walks over, joining me on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Zack asks after I sigh.

"I just...I don't like the idea of him sitting out there alone. I just have this bad feeling."

"You think Wade is going to try something, don't you?"

"With Drew in the ring, and this not being a televised event...yeah I think he will. They're working together...I know it."

"Alright, even though he may not like this idea..." Zack rubs the back of his neck. "...would it make you feel better if we both went and stood by the curtain?"

That's when my phone lights up and I look down at it, not recognizing the number, since it's not in my contacts. It's a text, telling me not to worry about Alex being out there to watch Drew's match and that things will happen...in time.

"Who was that?" Zack asks noticing the expression on my face.

"...Wade."

"Are you sure? How'd he get your number?"

"Numbers are real easy to get a hold of. People have ways of finding out other people's numbers. And here, read it."

Zack takes my phone to read the message better.

"He is not going to get you. Alex and I will make sure we can do whatever is possible to keep him from you."

"Remember when Dolph pulled the same thing almost? I got him to back off. It'll take some time, but he'll leave you alone eventually." He adds.

"I really hope so." I sigh. "He could also be doing this so Alex loses his title to Drew."

"We'll make sure that don't happen either."

"I really hope so. He'll do anything to get what he wants..they both will."

"Clearly I have nothing to worry about tonight. Just have to be on our toes from here on out." I add.

"Right, but you have Mike and myself to help you with that. You are both are not going to go through this alone."

"I know...even though I can knock Wade and Drew into next week. They don't realize that they shouldn't mess with me. I think Wade learned the hard way."

"I heard what you did." Zack grins. "Nice done I might add."

"Why thank you."

"I'm just glad I was not on the other end of that. You're one tough broskiette."

"Oh I would never do that to you."

"Good." He chuckles. "Heard Wade hurt for a week after that."

"Good. The creep deserves it."

"That he did for messing with you."

"You know, I have the best idea that will take your mind off of him. It's the weekend finally tomorrow. Come back to Long Island with me, I'm going home for the weekend. You can bring Alex, I have enough room for you at my place. Just have fun."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll talk to him when he gets back."

"Sounds good. 'Cause you always know it's a great time when you're around me."

"Yes it is." I chuckle. "You sure know how to throw a party."

Zack kept me busy the whole time of Drew's match, mostly with singing along to songs and such, making them his own. The door opened and Alex walked in...completely unharmed like Wade had told me.

"Thank god nothing happened." I sigh relieved as I get up and almost run to him.

"Well Drew got in my face but, he was knocked out quicker than he could even mutter a word."

"Good. I knew you could handle him." I wrap my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest. "Oh...Wade sent me a messege..." I say a bit low.

"He what?" I hear the tension in his voice, clearly not happy.

"Yeah...told me not to worry about tonight and things will happen in time."

"No no no, nothing's going to happen in time. Nothing's going to happen at all, not if I have something to do with it."

"I know that, but we don't know what he is going to do or when he is going to do it." I start to get uspet with tears i nmy eyes.

"If I can add something...I suggested coming back to Long Island since I'm going back for the weekend. It'll get you both away from everything." Zack interrupts.

"You know, that actually sounds like something we both need. Thank you Zack." Alex nods.

"Up for that?" Alex asks me.

"Of course I am."

"It's settled. We will join Zack this weekend and just forget everything and have a good time."

"Good." I nod.

"Well, I'm all done. How about we get out of here?"

"Get some sleep, got the flight out tomorrow."

"Right." Alex nods. "Thanks again Zack." Alex bumps fist with him.

"Anytime bro."

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Night guys." Zack says as we head for the door.

"Night Zack." I say for Alex and I.

"Now to go back to the hotel and TRY to sleep." I say as we head to the car.

"You'll get sleep. I'll make sure you do." Alex kisses the top of my head before looking around.

"He's not here Alex. He told me he wasn't. He only knew about Drew's match and you being out there because Drew told him."

"I'm still not letting my gaurd down. He could have just told you that thinking we would not be expecting him."

"I just want to go. I need sleep. Haven't been sleeping good since I saw him in the shadows after Raw Monday."

"He is not going to get you. When we go to sleep you will wake up and I will still be there." Alex tells me as we reach the car.

"I know."

Alex turns me to him before opening my, pressing a soft kiss to my lips while cupping my face. He pulls away shortly after then opens my door for me. After I am in he shuts my door then goes to thedriver side. Once he is in I make sure to lock all the doors. Alex gets his seatbelt on then starts to drive to the hotel. When we get there, we grab our things and head inside, getting onto the elevator and heading up to our floor. We head to our room and Alex unlocks the door, heading inside and I follow. I take my shoes off and head right to my things for clothes to change into. Once I have those, I head into the bathroom while Alex gets changed in the room itself. After changing, I come out of the bathroom and put my clothes with my things. I look over to see Alex sitting there in bed already, arms open and waiting for me. I waste no time in going over and snuggling right into him as he wraps his arms tightly around me.

"Cuddly."

"Yes I am." He grins. "Now how about you catch up on the sleep you missed?" He runs his thumb over my cheek.

"I think that's a good idea." I nod.

"I'll be here like always." Alex brushes his lips against mine before giving me a soft, lasting kiss to hopefully help me sleep better.

I sigh in content, and after he pulls away, I snuggle into him more. He moves the hand that was cupping my face to my hair while he runs his other hand up and dow my back. My eyes start to get heavy and the sound of his heart starts to put me at ease. Before I know, I am fast asleep. Alex looks down at me and smiles, seeing me sleep. He watches me for a bit before kissing the top of my head and going to sleep himself.


	15. Teasing and Torture

**Shauna**

A couple days later, we're at Zack's place. He had the room so we slept in one of the guest bedrooms. I was still sleeping of for a good amount of time, before shifting in my spot. That's when I realize Alex isn't there. I open my eyes to look, not seeing him anywhere in the room. But I heard talking so I got out of bed and went out of the room, into the living room. There's Alex with Zack and they have gym bags in hand.

"Hey." I sleepily say as I walk over to Alex, sitting next to him.

"Hey. Thought you were sleeping."

"I was...until I noticed you were not there." I lean into his side. "I heard talking out here so I decided to come see what was going on."

"Ohh, well we're going to the gym soon."

"You're welcome to come." Zack offers.

"I mean, you have plenty of time to get ready, just waiting on Big O to get here." He adds.

"I would love if you came." Alex says for me to hear.

"So you can kill me with the distractions again?"

"You know you love it."

"What if I pass on the gym today? What're you gonna do then?" I snicker.

"Hmmm..." He pretends to think. "...there is always the video option."

"There's no way out of this is there?"

"No there is not." Zack chuckles.

"I'll go get changed..."

"Don't take to long." Alex leans over giving me a kiss.

"I'll try."

Alex runs his fingers through my hair, giving me a linger kiss in hopes I will not be long. I the get up and walk bvack to our room to get ready. It doesn't take me long, because all I put on his shorts, a tank top, sneakers and I tie my hair up. I don't bother with makeup or anything for right now. I grab a few things I might need, like my Ipod and headphones. Once I have all that I walk back into the living room and sit next to Alex.

"My shorts?" He chuckles.

"Didn't feel like digging through my bags."

"I don't mind. You look good in my clothes anyway."

"Good to know."

"I think you're going to be the distraction today and not me."

"You think so huh?"

"I know so." He looks me over. "I'm already getting there."

"Oops."

"Hey you love birds. Big O is here. Are you ready?" Zack calls from over by the door.

"I don't know about him, but I am." I say, getting up.

"Huh..." Alex shakes his head. "...I'm coming." He adds getting up and following me.

"Is he always like that?" Zack asks.

"Pretty much." I laugh.

"You would be too, if you had someone as beautiful as her man." Alex says walking up to us.

"Gonna make me blush this early already?" I say to him.

"Yes I am." He grins. "I love making you blush."

Then we reach where Big O is and he and Zack greet each other.

"And who's this..." He says about me.

"Don't waste your time bro, she's taken."

"I wouldn't mind dating that." He whispers to Zack.

"Thought you trying to get Kelly Kelly?" He whispers back.

"I am, but she is hotter than Kelly honestly."

"Well honestly, you better just stick with Kelly."

"Why is th-" He starts as Alex and I walk up. "I see now." he mutters to Zack. Zack just nods.

"Hey." I greet as we walk up. "We ready?"

"Yeah, we're all set."

We make sure we have everything that we need before heading out to the cars. Alex and I take ours while Zack rides with Big O.

"Will I have to tout your weight lifting again?" I laugh.

"Maybe." Alex grins. "Gotta show all the A-Ry Addicts how to keep it real."

"Of course."

"I know how much you enjoy it too."

"I do. I know you like to do more and more each day to reach a goal. Just don't hurt yourself."

"I won't. I will get there. Just as long as I have you there cheering for me, I know I will reach it with no problem at all."

"I know you'll reach it."

"I plan on it. Getting easier each day."

"Even though it doesn't look like it gets easier."

"I just make it look that good."

"Of course you do."

We soon pull up to the gym and Alex finds a place to park. After he shut the car off we got out and grabbed our bags before heading inside. Alex goes and does some of the easier stuff to start out, and I do the usual with the treadmill. I really do not pay attention to what is going on around me since I have my headphones on. I do take casual glanes over at Alex and can't help but to bite my lip seeing his muscles flex with each rep he does.

"Everytime..." I say to myself.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and keep walking for a bit longer before deciding to more onto something else. I decide to do a bit of weight lifting myself, making sure I'm doing it where he can see. I start off doing things light, but making sure to go extra slow. I could see him out of the corner of my eye and see he is having a hard time focusing on what he is doing. I smile to myself, knowing that I'm getting to him. Just thankfully he wasn't doing anything where he would drop something or get injured if too distracted. After doing a few sets, I decide to take a break for some water. I make my way over to the bench where my bag was when Alex walked over.

"Trying to kill me?" He kisses the top of my head before sitting next to me.

"Oh you were watching? I didn't even know." I try to say seriously.

"You know exactly what you were doing." He grins.

"Maybe I did."

"You are so going to get it later."

"I'm so scared." I laugh.

"You should be." He smirks. "You might not be able to him them this time."

"Uh oh."

"That's what happens when you do that and wear my clothes at the same time."

"Oops." I giggle.

He moves closer, hovering his lips near my ear. "You're just lucky we are in public right now."

"...that didn't stop you the other day..."

"There's more people here this time." He brushes his lips over my cheek.

"True..."

"There will be plenty of time later."

"Right." I nod.

"You both done already?" Zack asks as he walks up grabbig his water bottle.

"Just taking a break."

"Ah. Well we are almost done then Big O and I are gonna get some lunch. You guys in?" Zack asks after taking a sip of his water.

"I'm in." I nod.

"Sounds like a plan." Alex adds.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" I ask.

"You now me well enough by now that it's club night." Zack replies.

"Of course." I laugh.

"You want to go?" Alex asks me.

"I haven't been in a while, of course I want to go."

"We'll go then. That is if Zack does not mind."

"I don't mind at all. The more the better the party!" Zack fistpumps.

"Plus, you're here this weekend to have fun." He adds.

"That's true." I nod.

"That is excatly what we're going to do tonight." Alex adds.

"Good."

We talk a bit more before deciding to do a few more things before we head to lunch.

**Stefanie**

Mike and I have finished breakfast and as he was cleaning up when I went into the living room where all the titles he's held are sitting on the shelf. I get an idea and take the WWE Championship, sneaking away to head to the bedroom. When I get in there, I go into his closet and search for one of his shirts and put that on. I change into a pair of shorts to make the outfit complete. I put the title around my waist and struggle a bit since it was a bit heavy. I make sure everything looked good in the mirror before making my way back into the living room. By the time I got out to the living room, Mike was done cleaning up in the kitchen and he started looking for me.

"Stef?" Mike called not seeing me anywhere.

"Yes?" I call from behind the couch so he can only see that I'm wearing his shirt.

"There you are."

"Here I am." I grin a bit trying not to laugh.

"You're wearing one my shirts?"

"Yes." I smirk. "I have to say, I make it look good too." I say in a cocky way.

"I can't argue with that."

"I also think I make this look good too." I step from behind the couch so he can see that I am wearing his title.

"You're wearing that too..."

"Mhm." I nod with a smirk. "Now who is the most must see Champion?" I place my finger on my chin as if thinking. "Oh, that would be me." I point to myself before placing my hands on my hips.

"I think you meant to say me." He grins.

"No, I was right the first time." I tease.

"Are you sure?"

"I am the one with the title on, so...yes I'm sure."

"But your name isn't on it."

"No..."

"That can be changed easily." I add with a chuckle. "Now where's that sharpie..." I say pretending to look around.

"Oh no you don't."

"I think I see one over there." I smirk walking toward the shelf with his movies.

"Don't even think about it."

"Hmmm...what are you going to do if I do?"

"I think you know..."

"Do I now?" I raise a brow.

"Yes you do."

"You have to catch me first." I grab a marker from the shelf and start to walk away fast.

"I accept the challenge." He smirks.

"Hmmm..." I take the cap off the marker. "...what should I put?" I look at the title then back to Mike.

"How about...I'm gonna get you..." Mike says and lunges for you.

"Ahhh." I squeal as I try to move out of the way just in time. "You have to be faster than that." I tease as I take off running to the patio.

"I'm so gonna get you."

"You can try...no one can catch me!" I call. "I'm the best Champ there is!"

He chuckles and dashes out to the patio after me. I look over my shoulder to see him close behind me. I try to run as fast as I can since the title was heavy and slowing me down. I make my way over to the pool and start to run around it. Since I was going one way around the pool, Mike decides to go around the other way. I see what he is doing and stop, trying to go the other way. Then he goes the other way as well. I start to get a bit tired, but am intent on him not catching me. When I see him at the corner of the pool closest to me, I try to make a run for the doors to go back inside.

"Uh uh." He chuckles, suddenly grabbing me.

"Noooo." I try not to laugh. "Looks like you got me."

"Yes I did."

"What you going to do now?"

"First..." He says, grabbing the sharpie.

"Hey!" I pout trying to take it back.

"No sharpie for you around MY title." He chuckles.

"I wasn't really going to do anything."

"Well...just being safe."

"I still think it looks good on me." I grin, looking down at the title still on my waist.

"It does, I have to agree."

"So I can keep it?" I tilt my head to look at him.

"For today...even though I do have a second one..."

"If you have two, how come I can't keep this one?" I give my pouty face.

"I like to display them."

"Well, this can be mine when we come here. This way you can still display them."

"Hmm...deal."

"Yayy." I cheer. "You're the best." I lean up kissing his cheek.

"Oh, I know."

"Am I in trouble for what I did or will I find out later?"

"You'll find out later."

"Oh boy." I chuckle. "It's not good when you have all day to plan."

"You love it."

"I have to say that I do." I grin.

"I thought so."

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking we just make it a relaxing day."

"I like the sound of that." I lean back into him. "What first?"

"Well the pool looks nice..."

"...I saw we start with that." He whispers in my ear before kissing my cheek.

"You would like that, wouldn't you." I chuckle.

"Yes I would."

"Of course you would." I laughed, turning in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You have to let me go first." I brushed my lips against his.

"Aww, do I have to?"

"Unless you want me to get in like this..." I refer to his shirt and the shorts I have on. "...then you have too."

"...I do like your swimsuits..."

"Then maybe I should put on one then..."

"You should." He says, letting me go.

"You need to change too." I poke him in the side. "I'll meet you back here."

We make our way inside, where I take off the title and set it back on the shelf with the others. Once that was put away, I made my way in the bedroom to pick out a swimsuit. Finding one, I smirk just knowing it is going to kill him. After getting that, I grab my matching coverup and head in the bathroom to change. Then I head out to the patio, to the pool where Mike was already waiting. Seeing him in just his swim trunks distracts me a bit. I bite my lip as I shake any thoughts out of my head. I walk over to one of the chairs and set the towels down that I had gotten for the both of us. Just as I sit down, mike looks over at me.

"Swimsuit?" He asks.

"You know...I knew I forgot something." I tease trying not to laugh.

"Suuure. You just love to make me wait."

"Maybe I do." I slowly start to untie the coverup. I hear him groan and try not to laugh.

"You're taking too long."

"Am I?" I get the strap undone and slighly pull the sides apart.

"Yes...you are..."

"Patience." I giggle as I stand up and move it slowly off my shoulders before letting it fall down on the chair.

When I look over at Mike, his eyes have not left me and he's staring.

"Mike..." I laugh waving my hand. "...you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You look a bit out of it." I slowly start to move toward him.

"I do?"

"You do." I stop in front of him. "You're going to get flies." I lift his chin since his jaw is still slightly dropped.

"Oops."

"Now...are you going to come in or am I going to swim alone?" I ask, having moved since he was still in a bit of a daze.

"Well we can't have you swimming alone."

"I don't think you would ever allow that."

"Of course not."

I make my way slowly down the stairs and walking out a bit before turning to face Mike.

"Coming?" I ask as I move farther away from the stairs.

"Coming." He says, finally snapping out of it.

He makes his way into the water coming toward me. I decide to tease him more by moving back away with him.

"Heyy..."

"What?" I smirk innocently.

"You're moving away from me..."

"No I'm not." I stop moving giving him the chance to catch me.

"Not now..."

He reaches me and pulls me to him. just resting his hands on my hips while I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Got you know..." He chuckles.

"Yeah...and?" I let my nails run across the skin of his shoulders.

"...and...you're mine."

"All yours." I brush my lips against his, letting them linger for a moment.

"I could get used to this." I grin.

"You should. Nothing is going to change." He moves my hair from my face. "It's only going to get better."

"Mmm...can't wait." I close my eyes while leaning my forehead against his. He leans in closer, moving his head so he is able to give me a kiss. As he does that, my hands find there way to his hair as he moves his from my waist and up my back pulling me closer to him. That's when he starts to walk forwards, until my back hits the wall of the pool. He puts his hands on the wall behind me as I tighten my legs around his waist. I start to tug at his hair while he starts to deepen the kiss more. After a bit, he moves his hands from the wall where they were resting, to rest on my hips. We pull away briefly for air, but he decides he is not done yet and goes right back for my lips. He starts to move hisfingers along my skin just above my hips making me tense a bit. In return, I move one hand from hin hair and run my nails lightly across his neck. That makes a quiet noise com from him, but I can clearly hear it. I smirk into the kiss, doing it one more time. That earns me another noise, but not as quiet this time. Before I could do anything else, he reached up and took my hand away. I whined at not being able to touch him so I moved my other hand only to have him grab that one too.

"No more..." He mumbles.

"Awwww." I whine.

"You just figured out what that does to me..."

"So I did..." I grin. "...you loved it too."

"...well that was obvious."

"Now I know how to get you back."

"Of course."

"Can I have my hands back yet?"

"I like holding them."

"I like when you hold them too." I smile, kissing his cheek before moving to his ear. "I really like it." I whisper before nipping at his earlobe a bit.

"Do you now?"

"Yes I do." I kiss down his neck slowly.

"How much do you really like it?"

"Enough to never want to let go."

All he can do is smile. I feel him squeeze my hands and that makes me smile as I rest my head on his shoulder for now.

"I never want to let go either."

"Awe Mike." I bite my lip tearing up a bit.

"I care about you that much."

"That's the best thing anyone has ever told me." I choke up. "I care about you that much too, if not more."

"Aww."

"It's all true. I have never been this happy before...ever."

"Well you deserve to be happy."

"Like you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"You're to sweet." I nuzzle his neck. "I plan on making you very happy too."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good. You're going to know how thankful I am for you."

"Even though I've got a pretty good idea of that."

"That's my plan. I"m going to keep on showing you too."

"So am I."

I lift my head off his shoulder in look into his eyes. I bite my lip just looking into those amazing blue eyes that I loved. Mike leaned in and bushed his lips against mine before I pressed mine agains this in soft kiss. When we do pull away, I lean my forehead against his, eyes still closed.

"Best...moment...ever."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Wish we could never move."

"I know right?"

"Unfortunately we're going to have to." I sigh.

"Eventually."

"So we're staying here all day?" I chuckle a bit, but hopeful.

"Maybe."

"I hope that means yes because that would make me even more happy right now."

"Anything to make you happy."

"Well I'm very happy we don't have to move." I smile. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I would do without you either."

"I would probably be stuck in New York right now, not going after what I really want to do."

"Well I'm glad you didn't get stuck there."

"So am I. I have Shauna and you to thank for that."

"I feel special."

"That's because you are...especially to me."

"And you're special to me."

"That is all I could ever ask for."

"Always will be."

"You didn't have anything else planned today, did you?" I suddenly realize I never asked.

"Not really."

"Alright. Just making sure." I rest my head on his shoulder againm sighing in content.

"But we can always find things to do."

"We could..." I start to think. "...you know, I always wanted to see the Hollywood sign up close.."

"We can do that. I still personally think they should change it to MizWood, but I can deal with it."

"Wonder who we would hve to talk to, to make that happen?" I muse. "It's still MizWood to me no matter what the sign says. Ever since you said it that once, I have always thought of it as MizWood."

"Good to know someone agrees with me."

"I always have and always will." I grin. "If you don't believe me, just ask Shauna. She'll tell you." I add.

"I believe you."

"Good because I would never lie to you, about anything."

"And I would never lie to you about anything."

"That's how it should be." I smile to myself.

"Exactly."

He then kisses my cheek laying soft kisses along my jaw to to my neck. Since the mark he left is still there a bit, he decides not to leave one this time and just keep his kisses soft and light. I nuzzle his neck more just enjoying the feeling of his kisses. By now he's let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. My arms go around his neck so I can pull him just as close. I decide to just let my fingers run through his hair for right now.

"Your hair isn't wet enough." I laugh.

"What do you suggest?" He raises a brow, moving us away from the wall.

"Hmmm..." I trail off before splashing him. "...that works." I laugh.

"You know what this means right?"

"I think I do..." I look from him to the water then back to him. "...we're going under?"

"You guess right."

"Oh boy." I hold him tight as he ducks under the water quickly.

"Now we're both wet even more." He says, after we resurface.

"Looks like we are." I laugh. "I guess I did deserve that though."

"Yes you did."

"What happens if I do it again?" I challenge.

"That will be left for surprise."

I smirk before splashing him again.

"Challenge accepted." My smirk still intact.

"Oh it's on."

"Bring it on tough guy."

That's when I pull away from him and start to swim away.

"No you don't. I am not done with you." He says coming after me.

"Gotta catch me first." I cal lover my shoulder as I climb on the side of the pool to get out.

"Oh that's not fair."

"Haha." I pointed at him with a smirk. "What you gonna do now?"

"What am I gonna do now? I'll show you." He says, getting out of the pool from the nearest side.

"Uh oh..." I take off running as fast as I could away from him.

"No you don't..."

Before I knew it, he had caught me and had his arms wrapped around my waist so I could not move.

"Aha, I got you."

"I can see that." I laughed. "Do you want a cookie or something?" I joked.

"Haha, very funny."

"I know I am." I grinned. "Seriously though...you want a prize for your success?" I titled my head to look at him.

"Maybe.."

"What would that be?" I teased knowing what he wanted.

"I think you know."

"Maybe I do..." I smirked as I turned in his arms, resting my hand son his arms.

"Maybe?" He chuckles.

"Okay." I laughed. "I do know."

"I thought so."

"Tell me..." I brushed my lips against his teasing him. "...how bad do you want it?"

"...really bad..."

I run my hands up his arms to the back of his neck. I pull him closer so our lips are barley touching. Giving him a light teasing kiss, I hear him groan. Deciding I made him wait long enough, I finally press my lips to his. He kisses back eagerly as his arms go around my tighter, holding me as close as he can. My arms go around his neck more so I am even closer to him. It gets to the point where he moved his hands so he was able to lift me up . I wrapped my legs around his waist as he made his way over to the swing he has outside. He sat down so that I was on his lap. He then moved his one hand to my waist and the other to my upper back. He makes sure to hold me so that I wouldn't end up falling, considering it was a swing and all. We break for air, but instead of my lips he kisses down my jaw to my cheek before making his way to my neck.

"Mike..." I try to be stern through my breaths.

He does not listen and keeps going until he gets to the spot where he left a mark earlier in the week. I tense up with my hands finding their way to his hair as I gently tug on it. Despite me having a mark there already, this time he didn't stop in going after the sensitive spot with the previous mark already on it. My grip on his hair got a bit tighter as I bit my lip trying to keep any noises from escaping, but a few came out muffled into his shoulder. He smirks against my skin, and continues for a bit longer, before pulling away from my neck.

*...you love...doing that..." I breathlessly mumble into his shoulder.

"I do...I might've made the mark bigger."

"I wouldn't put it past you." I relax into him. "You want everyone to know who I'm with, don't you?"

"Of course."

"I think they should know by now with all the Touts you sent out."

"True."

"But, now that you had your fun...how about we dry off and get changed?" I suggest still not moving my head from his shoulder.

"Do we have to?"

"We can stay here and dry off if you want to."

"I like that idea."

"I knew you would." I relax into him more.

"Even though towels help with drying off more...but I don't want to move."

"Me either, plus the sun can do that too."

"Exactly."

I snuggle happily into him more while he has his arms wrapped around me tightly, not wanting to let go until we are totally dry. It takes some time, but with sitting in the sun, we finally dry off.

"Alright cuddle bug...we are dry now."

"I think we should go change now." I add.

"Awww." Mike whines against my shoulder.

"You can carry me if you want." I try to coax him.

"Let's go then." He says.

I hold on to him tight as he stands up and walks into the condo, makig his way upstairs to his room. I was laying my head on his shoulder so relaxed and content, I did not know were were there until he laid me on the bed.

"Too comfortable?" He chuckles.

"Mhm." I slowly nod my head.

"Because of me or the bed?"

"You, but the bed is comfy too."

"So the bed's just contributing to it."

"Yes..." I look at him. "Would be even better if I way laying on you."

"I was just going to. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable first."

"I am."

"Good." He says, before laying on the bed, next to me.

"I'm even better now." I sigh in content as I snuggle into his side.

"So am I."

I smile as he wraps his arms around me, hoilding me in place. I try to his a yawn, but fail.

"I think someone needs a nap." Mike chuckles.

"I don't wanna." I whine.

"You yawned."

"I guess you caught me."

"Yes I did."

"I'm not winning this time, am I?"

"Most likely not."

"I can tell already." I refer to his hand moving up and down my back making it hard for me to keep my eyes open.

"This always helps...it never fails."

"You're right...it never does." I become relaxed to the point where my words come out slow.

"It's working already." He chuckles.

"Mhm." I nod my head slightly.

"Sleep." He says softly, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

All I'm able to do is mumble a response since my eyes had fallen shut and I was competely relaxed. I feel him pull me closer to him and that is the last thing I remember.

**Shauna**

Alex and I had just left lunch and headed back to Zack's place. Since we did not have the chance to shower before leaving the gym, I decided to get one real quick.

"Shouldn't take me long." I tell Alex.

"I hope not."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure it doesn't take long."

"Good." He grins.

I grab different clothes before heading into the bathroom to shower. I made sure to do everything quickly. When I was done, I got my clothes on for the day and decided to do my makeup then my hair. It did not take to long to do all that and once I was done I walked back into the bedroom.

"Amazing." Alex says once he sees me.

"Like always."

"It's the truth."

"Oh I know."

"I also had time to think too." He smirks walking to me.

"Uh oh."

"That's right." He walks up, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Payback for what you did this morning."

"Is it too late to apologize?"

"Yes it is." He chuckles. "You're so in for it." He whispers just inches from my lips.

"Oh darn."

"When it will happen..." He pauses hovering over the skin of my neck. "...you'll never know." He brushes his lips up my neck making his way to my lips.

But he increases the torture by just having his lips just barely touching mine. He decides to just move his fingers lightly over my shirt near my waist making me whine. Pressing his lips to mine, he gives me a soft kiss, but makes sure to keep it very short. I whine a bit more when he pulls away, not wanting him to stop right now.

"You want more?"

"You know the answer to that."

"After my shower." He smirks.

"Kill me more why don't you."

"You never know...I just might." He gives me a quick peck before pulling away to go get his shower.

I whine a bit more as he leaves to go get his shower. I decide to take out my phone and do a few things to keep myself busy. Since I was busy on my phone, I did not notice Alex walk back in the room. Once I glance up, I do a double take as my eyes go wide seeing him in just a towel, his hair still wet and the water dripping on his shoulders and running down his arms. I bite my lip and mumble to myself at the thoughts that are coming to my mind seeing him in nothing but a towel. I try my absolute hardest to look away, but he's making it very difficult. It's taking me everything to not jump him right now. Since he knows what he is doing, he takes his time getting his clothes ready that he 'forgot' to take with him the first time.

"You're so killing me." I say, not managing to keep quiet.

"Is that so?" He teases. "I had no idea."

"Sure...this is still payback for this morning."

"Actually...I did not plan this one."

"Really?"

"Really." He chuckles. "Although I'm sure it's payback enough...for now."

"It is...trust me. You do not want to know what's going through my mind."

"What if I do?" He raises a brow. "Would you tell me?"

"Probably not. There are things I like to keep to myself."

"Well hopefully one day you will tell me."

"You'll have to wait and see."

"It'll be hard, but I will manage somehow."

"Speaking of managing. If you don't get dressed soon, I may not be able to manage sitting here for much longer."

"Am I distracting you that much?"

"Maybe."

"I guess I'll go get dressed then."

"Unless you plan on staying like that to kill me even more..."

"Oh, I have a plan for that." He smirks before walking out of the room. I sit on the bed trying to think what he could mean while still trying to get the other thoughts out of my head. A few minutes later, he walks back in the room in jeans and one of his basketball jerseys.

"...youuuu..."

"Meeee."

"You just had to, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. This way my plan." He grins.

"You know what all that does to me." I refer to his clothes.

"I know. That's why I chose this to wear today."

"Evil..."

"You know you love it, plus you do it to me too."

"Oh, I know."

"Just like tonight." He walks over to the bed sitting next to me. Before I know it, he pulled me on his lap holding me close to him.

"Cuddly."

"How can I not be?" He moves my hair from my shoulder, running his finger down my neck.

That makes me let out an involuntary shiver and I try to not make it noticeable. I hear Alex chuckle since he did notice. Next thing I know he has his lips on my neck kissing anfd nipping lightly at my skin just waiting for a reaction. My eyes close unconsciously as I get lost in the feeling, and since one of my hands was resting on his arm, I tightened my hold on it just a tad. Doing that let him know what he was doing was getting to me. He started to nip a bit more at my skin just grazing over my sensitive spot for now. When he grazes over it, I tense a bit and since I am so close to him, he does feel it. He smirks against my skin, waiting for the right moment to go after it. Deciding to make me wait, he slides his tongue over the spot before going after it. I bite my lip trying to contain any noises, but I fail the more he works on the spot. Once he feels there will be a good size, yet coverable mark, he pulls away and smirks seeing it start to form.

"Another mark?"

"You know me all to well."

"Coverable?"

"I made sure it was."

"Good."

"Can't have it to big for tonight, even though I wanted it to be."

"Right, right."

"Was there anything you wanted to do until we left later?"

"Well I didn't have anything in mind really."

"We can either stay in and watch movies or go out and find something to do? Up to you."

"Well I am comfortable..."

"Same here." He holds me tighter. "So, staying here it is."

"Good choice."

He then moves us so that we are able to lay down if we want to. I snuggle into him as he gets the remote to find something to watch. We both agree on something, and he puts the remote down and we watch. He keeps his arms around me, only moving so he can move my hair off my shoulder so he can get a good look at the mark me made.

"You love looking at that thing don't you?"

"I do. I'm actually proud of this one." He grins.

"Of course you are."

"Could be bigger, but it will do...for now."

"Of course it could be bigger...you would want it bigger."

"I do want it bigger...Zack's not home yet, so..."

"But we're going out tonight..."

"True...maybe we will come back earlier than Zack..."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I would love that."

"I thought so."

Just then we hear the front door open then shut. Not to long after that Zack knocks on the door.

"I'm back you two." He calls from behind that door.

"You can come in if you want." I call back.

"Alright." He chuckles as he opens the door. "Did not want to walk in on anything." He winks.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that. We made sure to get any of that done before you got back."

"Ooohhh. Really now?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

"I think I know, but you're right."

"Aren't I always?" I laugh.

"Yes you are."

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing. just wanted to let you know I was back so you did not worry."

"Ah ok. Even though we knew you'd be coming back like any minute."

"I know. Just with everything going on, I did not want you to worry."

"You know I completely forgot about everything that's been going on."

"Good. That is what this weekend is all about."

"And I thank you for this weekend."

"You're welcome. Anything for a friend."

"Of course."

"I'll let you get back to your movie now. Just wanted to let you know I was back." He says heading for the door. "We're thinking about leaving around 7 or so. Stopping off for dinner first." He adds.

"Alright, sounds good."

Zack nods before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Dinner...I'm paying for both our meals." Alex says. "Yours and mine of course."

"You're to sweet." I tilt my head to kiss his cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You deserve everything I give you."

"You always tell me that." I blush slightly.

"Because you do deserve everything."

"Awww." I blush more. "I have a feeling you are never going to stop showing me that either."

"Nope."

"I didn't think so."

"I'll always show you have much you deserve everything."

"Even though you do not have to, I appreciate it." I smile.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to, and you're welcome."

"That's why you are the best." I give him a quick kiss.

"So are you."

"You just love making me blush." I try to hide.

"Because it's cute."

"Of course you think it is."

"I always will think it is."

"Of course you will."

"And no hiding..."

"I know..." I slowly lift my head.

"You're not blushing that bad."

"Felt like I was."

"You're still beautiful no matter what."

"How red you you want me to get?" I laugh. "I don't think there is anything more red than a lobster...even though you will get me there."

"I tend to do that a lot." He chuckles.

"A lot?" I chuckle. "Try all the time."

"Okay, okay, so all the time."

"I don't mind though. It just shows that you care."

"Just as long as you know that."

"Of course I know that."

"Good."

He kisses the top of my head as I snuggle more into him. We turn our attention back to the movie while he starts to be all touchy. I try to focus more on the movie than his touchiness. Since I am wearing a tank top, he lets his fingers run lightly over the skin of my arm. I try not to shiver the slightest bit, but since he is running his fingers lightly over the skin, it makes it hard not to. He chuckes, knowing that what he is doing is getting to me.

"You're making it hard to focus on the movie..."

"Oops."

"Doing that on purpose are you?"

"Maybe I am." He grins.

"Keep doing that and I think you know what will happen."

"You'll go to sleep?"

"Nooo."

"Well...maybe I should keep doing it then..." He smirks.

"Maybe you should..."

"Or...I can stop..." He moves his hand so it is hovering over my arm just enough for me to know it is there.

"Only if you don't want to find out what will happen."

He starts to do it again, curious to see what I would do. At first I don't do anything. I make him wait for a bit. When he least expects it, I move so I'm straddling his hips with a smirk on my face.

"Well hello." He chuckles placing his hands on my hips.

"I told you I would do something."

"I can do more this way." He starts to move his fingers bcak and forth.

"Not if I do this..." I trail off, grabbing his hands and taking them off my hips and lacing my fingers with his.

"Not fair."

"Payback for your payback on me."

"Still..." He whines at not being able to touch me.

"Don't worry...I won't be holding your hands for long. I plan to let them go."

"When you do, you are going to regret it."

"Oooh I'm so scared."

"I may not be able to control myself this time."

"So what're you saying exactly?" I giggle.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Am I willing to take that chance? Hmm..." I think to myself.

Alex just groans getting more impatient the longer I take to think.

"...patience you."

"You know I have none when it comes to you."

"I know...I just like telling you."

"Huuurrrry." He groans.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll just make you wait some more." I smirk.

"Noooooo."

Then my smirk turns to a grin and in a blink of an eye, I let his hands go and I grab his face and press my lips to his, and hard if I may add. His hands go right back to my hips, pulling me as close as I can get before he moves them to my back, holing me in place kissing back just has hard. He moves his one hand down and lets hit glid across the skin of my lower back since my shirt lifted up a little. That sends a shiver down my spine, but makes me kiss him even more eagerly. Before I know it, he's moved us and I was the one laying on the bed, not him. My hands move to his hair and I tug on it a bit. He lets his hands wander, but above my shirt for now s he focuses on the kiss. It gets to the point where I start to move under him and he hold my waist so I can not move.

"...no...moving..." He mumbles into the kiss.

"...oops..."

He goes back to focusing on the kiss more just letting his fingers move back and forth against my hips. He pulls away briefly for air then instead of going for my lips, he decides to go to the other side of my neck just lightly kissing as me moves farther down.

"No more marks..."

"...I know..." He mumbles as he searches for my sensitive spot. Once he reaches a certain part of my neck, I tense up and feel him smirk since he knows he found it. He lightly brushes he lips over it just teasing me right now.

"So much...for the movie..." I mumble.

"What movie?" He mumbles just as he goes for my spot, using his tongue this time so he does not leave a mark. That gets a reaction out of me and I bite my lips trying to contain and noises since Zack his home. Sonce he is determined to get something out of me, he starts to nip lightly. That of course gets a few mocise to come out of me as I muffle any noise into his shoulder. He decides that's enough so he pulls away after he smirks against my skin and moves us once more, but so that I'm snuggled into his side, but my head is still resting on his shoulder.

"Told you, you would regret it." He grins.

"You're lucky I was able to make my noises quiet. Zack would be curious."

"He's probably to busy listening to The Backstreet Boys to even know what's going on."

"Not that I can blame him. They're an awesome band."

"I'll give you that. They are pretty good."

"Still killing me with this jersey."

"I can take it off..." He moves his hand, slowly lifting the bottom of his shirt.

"No no no, keep it on..."

"Are you sure now?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright then." He chuckles.

He pulls me closer, kissing the top of my head. We actaully manage to focus on the TV for the next few hours until it was time to get ready for dinner and the club. I was to relaxed to want to move.

"I don't wanna move..." I mumble.

"Neither do I. You know, we could pass if you wanted to."

"No, I wanna go out...I do."

"Unfortunately we're going to have to move then."

"Gonna have to let me go then."

"Right." He reluctantly lets me go.

"It's a good thing I picked out what to wear, ahead of time." I say, as I move from the bed and go over to my things.

"That is a good thing. Less time I have to wait to see what you picked."

"What about you?" I ask.

"Well I'm wearing on part, just have to change my shirt."

"Well I'll just see when I get out of the bathroom, won't I?"

"Yes you will."

"Be right back." I say, kissing him quickly before heading out of the room and to the bathroom.

Once in there, I take off my other clothes before putting on my dress. I do my hair the way I want it then work on my makeup. When everything looks perfect, I grab my clothes and head back to the room. When I walk in, I see Alex in one of his button down shirts. It is a light blue color and really brings out his eyes.

"I've always thought blue looked great on you."

"That's the reason I wear it as much as I can." He grins.

"And I can't complain."

"Of course not." He finally takes a good look at me. "I do love when you wear that color too."

"Goes well with the blue in my hair. I'm surprised you haven't played with it today."

"I was to busy with other things."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"But I'm not know..." He walks over to my and finds his way to the blue streak, running his fingers over it.

"Always touchy with that."

"I love it that much."

"I can tell."

"I say you should keep it."

"Well I will keep it. Once it fades, I may think of coloring all my hair."

"All your hair?" He raises a brow.

"Yes, all my hair."

"As much as I love the blue, I do love your normal color too."

"Which is why I said I may think about it."

"Thinking is a good idea."

"Ready to go?"

"I'm ready." He nods. "After you."

After grabbing what I would need, I head out of the room first, followed by Alex. We walk into the living room where we see Zack a ll ready. He tells us that he is picking up Big O, so Alex and I decide to take our own car. We all walk out together and since we were all goig to dinner we follow Zack to pick up Big O before we all head to a place to grab something to eat before heading to the club.

**Stefanie**

In the meantime, the sun was just setting in LA for Mike and I. We decided to sit out on the patio and watch it. We were just relaxing on the swing, his arms around my waist asI was leaning back into him.

"This is nice."

"Very nice. Great way to end a perfect day."

"I couldn't agree more."

"We really need more days like these." I move closer to him.

"Sometimes I get a lot of days off, sometimes it's just a couple. But I try to make more days like this."

"As long as I'm with you, it will not matter when or where we have days like this."

"Just the matter of being with you is good enough for me." I add.  
"Being with you is all I need too." He kisses my temple.

"Aww."

"It's the truth." He brings his hand to my face, gently rubbing my cheek with his thumb. All I can do is blush and try to hide my face.

"No hiding..."

"Can't help it." I mumble into his chest.

"It's cute when you try to hide."

"Miiike." I try to look down only for him to stop me.

"It's true."

"You always know what to say." I smile.

"I'm good like that."

"You are and I could not be happier." I look up at him. "Just one question...how did you get all that stuff set up at the sign for lunch?"

"I have my ways."

"You're just a sneak."

"You love it."

"Can't deny that. It was just perfect." I kiss him briefly.

"You're very welcome."

"The sunset looks so much better over here then over in New York. Especially with the mountains in the distance."

"I know right? Picked the perfect place to live."

"Yes you did. It's in the perfect spot."

"It is...isn't it?"

"Great view of pretty much everything."

"Which is why I chose it."

"You have great taste. The one thing I do love about here is the pool..."

"I had to get a place with a pool. That was a definite."

"Best feature in my mind...other than the jacuzzi."

"Had to get that too."

"Two must haves in my opinion."

"I couldn't agree more."

I go to shift a bit in my spot when Mike decides I am not close enough to him. He pulls me on his lap while his arms get tigher around me. I lean back into him and sigh in content just resting my hands on his arms...for now. Since I am close to his neck, I decide to tease him a bit by brushing my lips over his skin.

"Already starting with that?" He says, chuckling after he tenses a bit.

"Starting with what?" I smirk innocently against his neck.

"You know what."

"Oh I know..." I lightly nip at his earlobe.

"We may have to take this inside...you keep up with that."

"I never back down from a challenge." I smirk, slowly nipping down his neck.

"How well I know..."

I chuckle starting to focus more on what I'm doing. I start to use my tongue the closer I get to his shoulder and that is when he grips my waist more while a slight noise comes from him. He doesn't want to move me yet and carry me inside, because he's waiting for the sun to set completely and it's taking forever. I make my way back up his neck before stopping right by his ear.

"Had enough?" I whisper.

"Waiting for the sun...to go down...before bringing you inside."

"I can stop for now..."

"Only if you want to."

"If I don't?"

"I'll go crazy."

"Good to know." I grin before lightly kissing behind his ear. Slowly, I begin to go down his neck making sure my lips linger in the same spot for a bit before moving them. At this point he couldn't wait for the sun to set completely. Before I knew it, I was picked up and we were heading inside.

"Couldn't wait?" I giggle.

"Not anymore, no."

"To bad." I lowly say against his neck. Since he decided to carry me in, I had my arms around his neck while I let my fingers lightly move across the nap of his next. He decides to carry you into the kitchen, setting you down on the counter.

"How about dinner?"

"Hmmm...I am kinda hungry."

"Want me to surprise you? Or do you want something specific?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright." He nods.

"Would you like me to help?"

"I would love for you to help."

"I shall help you then." I smile. "But, you have to let me down first." I chuckle.

"Oh...right." He says, letting me go and helping me down.

I give him a quick kiss then start to help him with getting the food ready. I get pans and anything else we may need to cook the food. I start off with the sides since mike wants to surprise me with the main meal.

"Smells good."

"Thank you. I just hope it comes out as good as it smells."

"I'm sure it will." I smile.

"What you're making smells good too." He adds.

"I try." I laugh. "It's something simple I leaned from my aunt."

"I can't wait to try it."

"As soon as it is done, you can have a sample."

"Sounds good."

I turn my attention to what I was cooking and since Mike had some time, he decided to just stand behind me with his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder while he wateched me cook.

"Cuddly."

"That and...payback." He whispers.

"Uh oh..." I bite my lip.

"Mmhmm."

"You're just lucky I'm all done right now." I turn off the stove and move the pot so it can cool a bit.

"Good." He grins.

He then turns me around to face him before moving and lifting me on the counter again.

"Counter again?" I giggle.

"This way I know you can't go anywhere."

"Now why would I go anywhere?"

"You're a tease." He brushes his lips over mine.

"You love it though." I mumble, trying to close the distance.

"I do."

"Just as much as you love doing it back."

"Exactly."

I whine a bit at not being able to kiss him so I move my hands from his shoulder to his neck pulling him closer to me. For now he leaves his hands on my thighs just hovering his lips over mine.

"...Miiikkke..." I whine.

"Patience..."

"I have...none..."

"Oops."

I let my fingers run lightly through his hair while I wrap one leg around his waist and letting the other run up and down his leg.

"The torture of waiting for my next move is the fun part for me though." He grins.

"Exactly...for you." I get more eager and impatient.

"You get me back though."

"That I do." I grin slightly moving one hand to his neck and do what I did earlier.

He only makes me wait a few more moments before finally pressing his lips against mine. I kiss back eagerly while pulling him closer to me. I wrap my other leg around his waist and keep my one hand in his hair while letting the other one lightly run across the back of his neck. His hands then start to wander from where he originally had them, keeping the touches light. That, of course, makes me shiver while I start to kiss him more roughly. This causes him to wrap his arm around me and pull me closer to him, kissing back just as rough. My grip on his hair gets tighter since he lets his other hand lightly run over my leg. I make a few soft noises and feel him smirk into the kiss as he does it more. He pulls away from my lips for air, but while we're getting it, he still kisses me here and there. I try to calm down a bit, but he is making it really hard with all his touching. My hands fall to his shoulders while I try to catch my breath.

"Killing you yet?" He chuckles.

"I'm past that point."

"My bad." He grins.

"You knew exactly what you were doing."

"I did."

"You're just lucky dinner is not done..."

"Very lucky."

"Which I think is done."

"Aww I'm gonna have to let you go to check."

"Or I could get down and come with you..."

"I like that idea better."

"I'm full of great ideas." I grin while he helps me down.

"As am I."

"I'm finding that out everyday too."

"Yes you are."

We manage to make it to the oven and since he did not want to let me go, I opened the oven to see that it was done. Mike reached over for a oven mit then handed it to me so I could take out the tray.

"How did you know I love fried eggplant?" I look back at him after setting the tray on top of the stove.

"I had a hunch..."

"Shauna?"

"Yeah...what can I say, she told me about you and I wanted to know everything."

"Awww." I blush. "She told me somethings about you that I did not know either."

"Like what?"

"What you were really like, some of your favorite things...stuff I would not have found anywhere else."

"Ohh."

"So far, she has been right."

"Well of course."

"I'll have to thank her later."

"Right. So what you made is all set now right?"

"Mhm." I nod.

"Sample?"

"Of course." I reach over grabbing the fork I used to get some of the potatoes for him to taste. It had a bit of sauteed onions mixed in as well.

"That is amazing." He says after he eats what you gave him.

"Why thank you." I smile. "Been trying to get it just like my aunt made them and I think I finally have." I set the fork back on the counter.

"I would say you did."

"I'm glad you like it."

"You should make it as often as you can."

"When ever there is a stove, I will try." I kiss the cormer of his mouth.

"Yay."

"Goof." I shake my head laughing.

"Always."

"How about we eat before it gets cold?"

"Good idea."

He gives me a quick kiss before slowly letting me go. I grab some plates and silverware while he grabs the tray of food. After setting the table I get the potatoes while he grabs us drinks.

"What would you like to drink?" He asks.

"Iced Tea please?"

"Of course."

While he is getting our drinks, I start to set food on our plates so it is ready for when he comes back out. A few seconds later, he walks out with the drinks in hand, placing mine down in front of me. He then sits down and we start to eat while talking occasionally. We take our time, just enjoying the relaxing time we are having. Once we are done, we start to clean everything off the table.

"How about dessert?" I ask as we place the last of the dishes in the sink.

"I've got that covered. I was thinking we get ready for bed first."

"Alright."

We head into the bedroom to get ready for bed. I grab what I'll be wearing and head into the bathroom while he changes in the bedroom. The first thing I do is clean all the makeup off my face before changing. It does not take me tht long to change since I decided to leave my hair curly. I grab my other clothes before heading back into the room. After putting my clothes with my things, I turn to see Mike waiting for me, but he's shirtless and in shorts. I bite my lip trying my hardest not to stare, but I fail. My eyes travel from his shorts all the way up his chest.

"Distracted?" He chuckles.

All I can do is nod at this point, unable to form words.

"My job is done then."

"Uh huh." I slowly nod.

"Shall we go have dessert now though?"

"I think we should..."

"After you..."

I go to walk out of the room so he can follow behind me. As I walked by him, he slapped me on the butt catching me off gaurd.

"Yooouuu..."

"What?" He grins innocently.

"You know what."

"Do I?"

"Sure...act all innocent now."

All he does is smirk, before following me out into the living room.

"So, what did you have planned for dessert?" I ask as I sit on the couch.

"You'll see. How about you find a movie we can watch and I'll bring the dessert out here?"

"I can do that." I stand back up so I can go pick out a movie. I find one right away and get it all set up so we can watch it when he comes back out. It doesn't take him too long, he just adds the finishing touches to the desserts before carrying them out to the living room, despite them being freezing cold.

"I would've helped you babe." I say once he comes out.

"I've got it, but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome."

"But this one is for you."

"Thank you. Looks really good." I take the bowl from him.

"You're welcome. Made these up earlier today."

"Well I can't wait to try it."

"I know you're gonna love it."

"I have a feeling I'm going to." I say as I take a bite. "Oh my...this is...amazing." I moan in delight at the taste of the ice cream and fudge.

"I knew it."

"How did you hide this from me for so long?"

"I have my ways."

"That's why you were so distraacting today..."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad you waited until now to give this to me."

"Figured it'd be a good way to end the night."

"You figured right. This is amazing." I take another bite.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smile as we continue to eat more.

"So what movie did you pick?"

"The Goonies."

"Ah, good movie."

"It is. Heard it's one of your favorites too."

"It is."

"Mine too. That's why I picked it." I grin.

"Well look at that...something we have in common."

"I'm sure we have more in common than that too."

"Oh we've got to have more in common. Otherwise we wouldn't be getting along so great."

"That is true. I'm sure we'll find out too."

"I'm sure."

"We can talk about that tomorrow. unless you don't want to watch the movie."

"No no, we can watch the movie."

"Alright." I set my empty bowl on the table before sitting back to watch the movie.

"I mean why go through all the trouble of picking a movie and not watching it right?"

"Exactly." I laugh. "Even though it was not hard. I had this one in mind."

"True...but still." He chuckles.

"I know." I laugh, sitting at the far end of the couch to mess with him.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"Is it to far for you?"

"It is."

I move a bit closer, but not to close. "Better?"

"Maybe a little more."

"Better now?" I scoot just a bit more over.

"Maybe just a tiny bit more..."

"There." I laugh sitting on the coushin next to him. "Happy?"

"Very."

"How about we start the movie?" I chuckle, sitting back but leaning a bit away from him.

"That would be a good idea."

He reaches for the remote and starts the movie. Before he sits back, he reaches over and pulls me on his lap wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I thought I was close enough?" I giggle.

"I changed my mind...you weren't."

"Am I close enough now?"

"Yes you are."

"Good." I kiss him quick. "Now movie time." I snuggle into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

I hit play on the remote and the movie starts. Right from the start, we are laughing at what is going on. When it gets to certain parts we mimic the characters while trying not to laugh to hard. I, in particular try not to laugh so hard because Mike mimics the characters so well. We go back and forth with the mimicking for a bit before deciding to calm and just watch the moive. I relax back into Mike while he starts to get a bit touchy.

"Movie." I whisper, shifting a bit on his lap.

"I know, I know."

"Save it for bed." I kiss his cheek before turning back to the movie. Since my arm was around his neck I start to absentmindedly run my fingers across his neck.

"You're killing me..."

"Sorry." I giggle. "I did not realize."

"Suuure."

"I didn't." I laugh innocently. "I'll stop." I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't say you had to."

"Only if you can focus on the movie." I slid my hand back again and run my fingers lightly over his skin.

"I can try."

"You do that." I chuckle.

We turn our attention back to the movie while I still keep moving my fingers along his neck. It is hard for him to focus, but he manages to watch the rest of the movie. Once the movie is done, he reaches for the remote to shut everything off before leaning back to look at me.

"Yes?" I ask after he does not say anything.

Before I know it, I'm being picked up and carried into the bedroom. I hold on to him tight since I was not expecting it.

"Really Mike?" I giggle as he makes it to the room.

"Yes really."

"It got to you that much?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" I do it one more time.

"Okay you did."

"I thought so." I hover my fingers about his neck. He then gets the door open and walks over to the bed laying me down.

"I'm thinking...maybe one more mark before we go to sleep." He smirks.

"Mike..." I give him a look. "...as long as it is not as big as the other one."

"I promise."

"Alright...have your fun..." I give in.

"Oh I will...all in good time." He smirks.

"Going to make me wait?"

"Possibly."

"Payback, huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"Uh oh." I try to move my fingers over his neck again only for him to take them and pin them to the bed causing me to whine.

"Uh uh..." He smirks.

"No fair." I pout.

"Payback remember?"

"I remember."

"Then you can't be able to do the things you do to me, if the payback is on you."

"You're right..."

"I'm always right."

"So you think." I grin.

"I don't think...I know."

"Cocky much?" I laugh.

"You know that I am."

"I do. One of you best qualities."

"Why thank you."

"Oh you." I shake my head. "You do know you are killing me right?" I add.

"Yes, I know." He smirks.

"Miiikkke." I whine a bit as I wiggle under him.

"Yes?"

"Can I have my hands back? Pwease?" I pout.

"Let me think...not quite yet."

"Awwwww." I whine at not being able to touch him still.

"All in good time."

"You keep telling me that."

"Because I'll let you go...soon."

"That's to long."

"You'll live."

"I can try."

"As long as you do that."

"You make that hard though..."

"Do I? Oops."

"Yes you do." I try to lean up to kiss him.

That's about the only thing he lets me do, and he kisses back eagerly. I kiss him back just as eagerly as he is while I try to free my hands. He still doesn't let me, his fingers laced with mine as he presses my hands into the mattress. My grip on his hands tighten as the kiss starts to get more rough. Amidst the kiss, he lets go of only one hand, in favor his his going to rest on my hip. My hands goes right to his hair, gently tugging at it. He lets his fingers wander along my hip making me shift under him. He stops making his fingers wander and holds me still so I'm not moving around much from under him. I whine a bit into the kiss since the torture is killing me. He pulls away briefly for air before starting to move ot my neck.

"Be prepared." He mumbles.

All I can do at this point is nod my head and grab his hair tighter. He starts at the base of my neck and makes sure to take his time moving up to the spot. My breathing starts to get more heavy the closer he gets to the spot. I squeeze his hand and grip his hair tightly when he gets inches from the spot. Just to torture me more, he hovers above the spot, his breath hitting it for now as he breathes. I arch my back into him as my whole body gets tense. The longer he hovers the harder I bite down on my lip. He knows that it's getting to me, just by my reaction, so he continues to do that for a bit longer, torturing me more and more. My grip on him gets even tighter the more his breath moves along my neck. A small whine escapes my lips at the pure torture he is causing. He then kisses around the spot, grazing over it at times. Each time he grazes the spot, I take a sharp breath thinking he is going to go after it. He stops doing that and before I know it, his lips are attached to that spot. My hand falls from his hair to his back so I am able to have a better grip in him. He keeps working on the spot getting a moan from me, but he does not stop there. He keeps going despite hearing the moan come from me. He continues with keeping in mind to not make the mark so big. Once he feels he left a good enough one that is not to big, he pulls back to look at it with a smirk on his face before moving back to my lips. When he reaches me, I kiss back roughly slowly moving my fingers across his back. This causes a noise to come from him, but it's muffled into the kiss. I just smile to myself as I hear it. I keep doing that, earning more noises from him until he takes my hand away and pins it to the bed again. This makes me whine into the kiss, because I don't want my hand pinned to the bed again, I want to touch him.

"...no more..."

"...awwww..."

"...you had your fun.."

"...I was...not done..."

"...I'm not done either..."

"...evil..."

"..you love it..."

"...I do..."

"So what're you gonna do now hmm?" I add.

"You'll have to wait and see." He smirks.

"How long do I have to wait?"

He just smirks before pressing his lips back to mine again. I start to kiss back only to have him pull away.

"Tease."

"Again...you love it."

"Can't deny that."

"Of course not."

I start to move my hands again, wanting them to be free. He holds them tight not letting go just yet. I know one way that will make him let go, so I start to shift under him.

"Ohhh no you don't."

"Can I have my hands back then?"

"Will you stop moving?"

"Mhm." I nod.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright..." He says, letting your hands go.

"Finally." I sigh at being able to touch him again. I move my hands up his arms, one going to his hair while the other rests on his back. Then he presses his lips back to mine, not pulling away when I respond this time. He lets his hands wander all over causing me to shiver. I arch my back into him again while tugging on his hair when his one hand reaches me thigh. A few noises escape me as I start to move my fingers along his back again. After a bit, I feel him start to slow the kisses down, and I make quiet noises in protest, because I don't want him to stop just yet. I keep trying to kiss him more, but he keep pulling away keeping them short and light.

"...Miiike..."

"Hmmm?" He smirks.

"Not done yet..."

"No?"

"Nu uh." I shake my head.

"Well then...show me all you've got before we get some rest."

I pull him down closer, kissing him roughly not done just yet. My fingers run though his hair also making his so he is as close to me as he can get while my other hand moves down his back. He makes quiet noises himself like before, but he does respond by kissing back just as rough as I am. I keep the kiss going a bit longer before pulling away and resting my forehead on his just trying to catch my breath.

"Done?" He chuckles.

"For now." I let both hands fall to his shoulders, keeping my touches light.

"You have marks on both sides of your neck." He grins. "My bad."

"Mhm...suuurrrreee. You knew what you were doing."

"Proud of yourself?" I add.

"Very."

"I can tell just by how you are looking at them."

"Of course."

"No more until those go away...that is if you let them."

"In order to give you more...I will."

"You might have to wait awhile for the one to go away."

"I can live with that."

"I'm sure you'll find other ways..."

"Of course I will."

"Just like I will." I smirk running my nails over the bottom of his neck.

"Like you have been."

"Mhm."

"Sleep now?"

"If we have to..."

"We can sleep in tomorrow morning..."

"I love the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

"Very much since I don't want to go to sleep right now."

"Not tired? You know I can help with that."

"I know you can and I have a feeling you're going to."

"You're feeling is right."

"Noooo." I whine as he rolls us over so I'm laying on his chest.

"It's been a long day..."

"It has, but I do not wnt it to end."

"Neither do I."

"Why does it have to." I whine burying my face in his chest.

"Because that's how days go...unfortunately."

"Curse them." I mutter.

"I know, I know."

"We have all day tomorrow too."He adds, starting to run his fingers down my back.

"True..." I try to hid a yawn.

"Maybe you should sleep now."

"I don't think I have a choice."

"Not really."

"As long as you..." I yawn. "...are here I'm fine." My eyes start to close the more he runs his fingers dowm my back. I keep opening my eyes trying to fight the urge to go to sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

"Good." I say barely audible as I snuggle in as close to him as I can get.

Before I know it, I've gotten more relaxed and had dozed off. Mike smiles down at me, pulling me closer to him while holding me tight. He kisses the top of my head while watching me for a bit. He keeps watching me until he goes to sleep himself.


	16. Time With Our Men

**Stefanie**

It's one of those days off, kind of. Mike and I have the day off while Alex and Shauna are busy. Shauna has a photo shoot in New York while Mike and I are still in LA. Mike let me sleep in, while he went out and got breakfast for the us. I started to shift in my spot after a bit, reaching my arms to where Mike was laying. Feeling the empty spot where he was, I whine a bit before grabbing his pillow. I hold his close just taking in his scent since I do not feel like getting up at the moment. Shortly after that, Mike walks in with all kinds of stuff. Donuts, muffins, coffee, etc. He looks over at me on the bed, cuddled up with his pillow and he chuckles as he sets everything on the table. He walks over to the bed, sitting next to me. He moves some hair off my face before leaning down and kissing my cheek. I shift in my spot again, but not fully waking up. He grins, and shifts so he's laying there with me and pulls me into him. I mumble incoherently as I snuggle into him.

"Wake up." He says softly, kissing the top of my head.

"Noooo." I whine burying my face in his chest.

"I got food."

"As much as I want food, I'm to comfy to move right now."

"I can move and get you something. I got all of your favorites."

"Awww. You did?" I tilt my head to look at him.

"I did."

"As long as we can snuggle after."

"Deal."

"Alright..." I sigh looking up at him. "...one thing first..."

"What?"

I shift in my spot so I'm able to move up closer to him. I press my lips to his in a soft kiss and go to pull away. He doesn't let me pull away right away. He holds me there for a few extra minutes. I start to slow the kiss down since he's letting his hands start to wander. I pull away and rest my forehead on his.

"...more later..." I catch my breath. "...that was your good morning kiss."

"Touche." He grins.

"How about we eat now, then you can be as touchy as you want for a bit after?"

"Sounds good."

He gives me one last kiss before I move so he is able to get off the bed. I sit up with my back against the pillows as he gets some food for us. He brings off some coffee and a few other things, handing me my things as he sits on the bed. I lean into his side as I take a bite of the muffin he gave me.

"Mmmmm..." I moan at the flavor. "...banana nut...my favorite."

"I know." He chuckles.

"You really did your research, didn't you?" I chuckle.

"You know the source of that research.."

"Shauna, of course."

"Yup."

"She's good like that." I reach over to steal some of his muffin.

"Really?" He says about taking part of his muffin.

"What ever are you talking about." I act inoccent, quickly eat the piece of his muffin.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" I try not to laugh.

"Really?" He says again.

"Really." I mimic him.

"Do you really wanna go there with the really game again?"

"Why not?" I shrug. "We both know I'll win again." I smirk.

"But that's my trademark."

"Then that's one thing Shauna never told you. I always win at that game."  
"Beat her all the time." I add.

"She's not a pro at it like I am." He grins.

"We'll just see who's the pro." I return his grin.

"We sure will."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really."

"Really?"

"Reallly!" I laugh.

"I can go all day."

"So can I."

"Wish we had all day."

"Me too." I sigh, taking a sip of my coffee. "Another time."

"You're on."

"How'd I know you'd accept that challenge?" I chuckle.

"I know you."

"A little to well."

"Yes."

"Just like I know you."

"Exactly."

We finish eating before cleaning up and putting away the left over food. I go over to my bag, decding to get dressed for the day. While I'm looking through my bag, I come across some of my paints and paper. Since I have not painted in some time, I decide to do that for a bit. I take that all out, setting it on the table before heading into the bathroom.

"You paint?" Mike calls from the bed.

"Just a bit." I call from the bathroom. "Nothing to special though." I say once I come out of the bathroom. I just had on a loose fitting tank top with shorts. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail with my makeup lightly done. I did not add jewelry since I was going to paint and did not want it messed up.

"That's one thing I wasn't told about you."

"I did it mostly in school. Shauna really didn't know about it."

"Ohh."

"More of a relaxing hobby really."

"So I've heard."

I walk over to the table where I have everything before setting up the paper so I'm able to paint on it. Since the view outside was so stunning, I was goig to attempt to paint that. I set up all the paint colors that I would need along with the colors. Once that was all setup, I began to paint the best I could. Mike sits there on the bed and watches me intently as I paint the view from outside. It takes me a good amount of time to paint how I wanted to paint it. When I was about done, I felt go around my waist and a chin on my shoulder. I look back, smiling at Mike. I give him a quick kiss before I finish with the painting.

"It looks amazing."

"You really think so?" I cock my head looking at it.

"Yes."

"Eh. I think it's not that great." I say optimistically.

"I say otherwise."

"Well thank you." I smile. "If you say it is." I lean up to kiss his cheek, but accidentally get some paint on him in the process.

"Oops."

"Let me get that." I add, trying not to laugh. Instead of getting it off more actaully gets on him from my hands.

"I think I made it worse..." I snicker.

Then he gets that look on his face.

"Uh oh..." I try to get up from the chair. "...don't you dare..."

"Or what?" He grins.

"I-I..." I start to stutter.

"That's what I thought."

"Mike!" I squeal as he gets paint on his fingers rubbing it on my face. "No you didn't?!" I chuckle.

"I did."

"Oh it's on!" I scoop up some blue paint then rubbing it all over his face.

"Oh ho ho, really now?"

"Yes really." I laugh, scooping up more paint this time it being pink. "Don't make me do it." I hold my hand over his hair.

"Oh you wouldn't."

"But I would." I smirk as I lower my hand.

"No..."

"But I miss the colors on your hair." I pout as some drips in his hair. "Uh...oops." I bite my lip inoccently.

"Oh...it's on now."

"It was an accident." I laugh.

"Suuure."

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" I give my best inoccent look.

"I know what you're doing..." He chuckles.

"Trying to get you to forgive me?" I ask.

"So you can get more paint in my hair..."

"I think it looks hot actually..." I bite my lip.

"Well I did rock the pink way back when." He smirks.

"Which look totally hot on you."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." I move my clean hand through his hair trying to get the paint out on to make it go all through his hair like he used to wear it.

"There. Perfect."

"Just like you used to have it." I add.

"You know this is going to have to be washed out eventually right?"

"I know, but for today I say keep it like that."

"Just for you."

"Yayyy." I cheer. "Don't I feel special." I smile.

"Because you are."

"Says you."

"Because it's true."

"Miiikkke..." I blush, trying to hide my face. "...always making me blush."

"I love it."

"Of course you do."

"You try to hide your face, paint will get everywhere." He chuckles.

"We're already a mess as it is." I laugh lifting my head slightly to look at him. "Better now that you can see it?"

"Much better."

He brings his hands to my face, cupping my cheeks. Gently running his thumbs over my cheeks, he pulls me closer. Once he presses his lips to mine, I let my eyes fall shut while I resdt my hands on his wrists. Since he still had some paint on his fingers, it hasn't dried yet so a little had gotten in my hair as he cupped my cheeks. He chuckes into the kiss, but doesn't pull away just yet. He holds the kiss for even longer than when I woke up. But when he does pull away, he leaves lingering kisses.

"Every time..." I leave my eyes closed while he still hold my face.

"Yes, every time." He chuckles.

"Now to function again." I slowly open my eyes to see him grinning.

"You have paint in your hair...my bad."

"I forgive you." I peck his lips.

"Yay."

"It's hard not to."

"I know."

"How about we get this all cleaned up, I'll go take a shower then you can?" I suggest. "Have the rest of the morning to relax?"

"Sure."

Since his hands were still holding my face, he leaned down for one more kiss. After pulling away, he let me go so we could clean up. I set my painting somewhere it could dry, before going to get clothes to chang into. As I'm looking through my bag I feel arms go around my waist.

"Starting already?" I giggle as he places a kiss behind my ear.

"Mmhmm."

"Why do I have a feeling my shower is going to have to wait..."

"Probably because it is..."

"I had a feeling it was going to have to."

"I love showing you my affection."

"I love when you show it to me too." I blush slightly.

"I love that you love it."

"Romeo."

"If I'm Romeo, you're Juliet." He grins.

"I really like that." I blush. "Minus everything else, that's just perfect." I turn in his arms so I'm facing him.

"It is, isn't it?" He grins.

"Yes it is." I smile as I lay my head on his chest.

"I couldn't agree any more."

"So, should I get that shower now or do I still have to wait?"

"I think I'll survive if you take that shower now."

"Are you sure now?" I look up at him.

"It'll be hard, but I'll manage."

"I won't be long." I give him a quick kiss. "I promise."

"I trust you."

"But you do have to let me go so I can get in there." I giggle since he has not tried to move.

"Right right." He chuckles, letting me go after he kisses the tip of my nose.

I scrunch my face as I get my clothes to change into. I take on last look at Mike before I head in the bathroom and see him still looking t me. I blow him a kiss before heading in. Once in there I get everything ready for what I need to do. I make sure to be quick, but get everything done. I step out of the shower once I'm done and do my routine. When I'm all done, I hang the towels back up and head back to the room to put my clothes with my bag.

"You look amazing. As always."

"Why thank you." I walk over to the bed. I lean down giving him a kiss only to have him pull me down so I'm laying on him now. "Really Mike?" I giggle.

"Yes really."

"Not fast enough for you?"

"Nope."

"Sorry..." I look at him though my eyelashes.

I move my one hand to his face so my other can hold me up. I move my finger down hi sface while I just look into his eyes.

"You're so adorable when you do that." He chuckles.

"I know." I grin, moving my hand to his hair. "Still forgive me for this?" I play with his hair where the paint is.

"Of course I do."

"That look says different..."

"What look?"

"Don't play inoccent with me." I chuckle. "Maybe I should just go lay on the other bed for now..." I shift to move off him.

"Nooo..."

His hold around me gets tighter so I'm not able to move.

"Why not?"

"Comfy..."

"You always are."

"I know."

I let my fingers run though his hair a bit more before he shifts a bit so he can pull me up closer to him. He keeps one hand around my waist in favor of bringing his other up to my face. I let my eyes fall shut as he moves his thumb over my cheek. Thankfully this hand has no paint on it so I stay clean. I lean into his touch as he brushes his thumb over my lips. I kiss it as he pulls me closer to him. He then moves it, in favor of pressing his lips to mine. I instantly relax more into him as I start to kiss back. My one hand stays in his hair while I let the other run up and down his arm.

"Does this make up for getting paint in your hair?" He mumbles into the kiss.

"A bit."

"A bit huh?" He grins.

"Uh..." I try to change my answer. "...it does..."

"I think I know what can really make up for it." He smirks.

"Mike..." I start to say before he rolls us over so he is hovering me now.

"Yes?"

"I know that look..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Riiiight."

All he does is smile innocently.

I move my hands from his shoulders to his hair. You're gonna go crazy again, aren't you?" "Possibly."

"They are never going to go away...I can tell."

"Not for while..."

"That proud of them?"

"Mmhmm."

"Go ahead..."

He cheers silently before moving from my lips, along my jawline, to my ear before reaching my neck. I turn my head to give him more access while laying back against the pillows. I keep one hand resting on his shoulder while my other runs through his hair. He decides to stay away from the spot for now, only torturing me more. I tense a bit as he grazes over it. My grip on his hair gets a bit tighter then more he teases. I bite my lip the more he nips teasinly at me skin. Deciding to tease him back, I move my hand from his should to the back of his neck, slipping it under his shirt and lighty moving my nails across the nap of his neck. This causes a quiet noise to come from him, and I smirk at his reaction. I arch my back as he wraps his arm arm around while his over stays on my hip. I pull him closer to me, still running my nails over his skin. This time he growls and it's quite loud. To get me back for that, he goes instantly after the spot on my neck, intent on leaving a pretty good sized mark. My hand stops moving on his neck as I dig my fingers into it. I try to muffle any noises that may come, but since he keeps going they keep getting louder the more he goes after the spot. His smirk against my skin gets wider as the noises get louder. The louder I get, the more he continues. I try my best to clam myself, but he is not making it easy. His hand moves up to my side and under the bottom of my shirt. He lightly moves his fingers over my skin making goosebumps form and me to shiver.

"...Mike..."

"...hmmm?"

"...you're making...it hard...to control myself..." I bite my lip.

"Am I now?"

"...mhm..." I slowly nod.

"Oops."

I rest my head on the pillows trying to calm down myself down. I keep my eyes close with my arms still around his neck.

"You're evil."

"So are you." He brushes his lips over mine.

"I plan on getting you back too."

"Looking forward to it."

"I'm sure you are."

"Very much."

"You'll never know when either." I smirk as I quickly move my fingers over the spot on his neck making him twitch with a slight noise.

"See?" I giggle.

"Youuu." His breath hitches.

"Meee." I grin.

"Gotta keep you on your toes Mike." I add still grinning.

He then takes my hands, pinning them to the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Now what?"

"Miiike." I whine wanting my hands free.

"Gotta keep you on your toes Stef." He repeats you.

"Like you have not already."

"True."

"Can I havemy hands back?" I pout. "Pwease?" I bat my eyes.

"Ohhh not the look and the batting of the eyes."

I keep pouting and start to sniff pretending to cry.

"Oh no..."

"...you know what that does to me."

"Hands?" I bit my lip still pouting. "Please?"

"Oh alright."

"Yayyy." I smile once he lets go. My arms go around his neck just resting on the back of his head.

"Thank you."

"One of these days I'm not going to let that get to me that easy."

"You can try, but it won't work."

"Suuure."

"You'll give in. I have a feeling you will."

"We'll see."

"I guess we will." I grin.

"Mmhmm.""So, what is your plan for the rest of the day?" I ask as he lays in his spot next me. He makes sure to move me with him so I'm laying on his still.

"Well we have the day off, we can do anything."

"Hmmm..." I look over at the clock on the nightstand. "...how about lunch in a bit?" I suggest.

"Sure."

"Just don't make me to comfy..."

"Or what?"

"I'll end up going to sleep." I chuckle.

"Well we can't have that...yet."

"After lunch maybe?"

"After lunch nap...sounds good."

"How about you get changed and we go now before I end up going to sleep now?"

"Good idea." He nods.

*He gives me a quick kiss before I move so he can get up. I lay on the bed and watch as he gets new clothes to change into. I whine a bit when he leaves to change. Before he walks in the bathroom he looks at me and winks. I shake my head and try to think what he has in mind. It's not to long beofre he comes back out, but not having his shirt on. I lift my head a bit as I bite my lip.*

"Mike..." I groan. "...you had to do that..."

"Yes I did."

"You're killing me." I bite harder on my lip.

"I know."

It takes everything I have to stay on the bed and not attack him. He knows it's getting to me, so he takes his time getting everything else before putting his shirt on. After he has it on, he starts to fix his hair. While he is doing that, I get up from the bed and walk over to him.

"Love the fauxhawk." I wrap my arms around his waist from behind, laying my head on his back.

"How well I know."

"Looks sexy."

"Good to know."

He then finishes with his hair and I move away from him.

"All set?" He asks.

"Mhm." I nod.

He gives me a soft kiss before putting his arm over my shoulder. Mine stays around his waist while we make sure we have what we need before we head out and to the elevators. Mike and I then head out to lunch.

**Shauna**

I'm busy in me and Alex's room getting ready for the photo shoot I will be doing in just a half hour. Thank god it's not far away.

"So a photo shoot today?"

"Mmhmm."

"What's it for this time?"

"The website."

"Oh...going to be a good one then." He grins.

"For you."

"Of course." He walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love watching you do them."

"Because it's a distraction for you."

"That and I love the outfits they give you." He grins, kissing behind my ear.

"Sometimes I get to keep those too."

"Which makes me very happy. You look good in all of it."

"Oh I know."

"Almost ready?"

"Mmhmm, let me just make sure I have everything..."

Alex nods, moving away so I can make sure I have everything I need. Once I do, we leave and head down to the car, getting in and driving off to the studio where the photo shoots were being taken. It does not take to long to arrive and once there, we head inside. We're greeted by the photographer and he goes through with me, what's going to happen. I'm going to be doing three sets today. One more of a semi-caual look, a dressy look and a swimsuit. I give Alex a quick kiss before I'm taken to wardrobe. The first set is going to be the semi-casual look. Once I'm given the outfit, I go change before heading to hair and makeup. My hair gets semi curled and shaped so it's wavy and the makeup is light. Once I'm all set, I walk out.

"Wow..." Alex looks at me with wide eyes. "...you look...amazing."

"Why thank you."

"I do not think you can look any better than you do now."

"And this is just outfit one."

"Then I can't wait to see outfit two."

"Of course."

I'm then called over by the photographer for the first set of shots.

"Try not to have too much fun watching."

"I'll do my best."

I kiss him quickly and walk over to the set. The first five pictures, the photographer has me standing, but the first four of them, I'm facing the camera. Alex's eyes never leave methe whole timewhile he stands there watching each pose I do intently. The 5th picture of me standing up, I was told to have my side to the camera, look over my shoulder, hand in my hair and hold onto the necklace I was given to wear. I try my best not to laugh at Alex's facial expression. His jaw drops with his eyes going wide. I see him start to move a bit where hs is staning and I know it's getting to him. The next picture, had me move and sit up straight on my knees, facing the camera and I pointed to the crown that was on the jeans I was wearing. I glance over to Alex, who is still staring directly at me. His eyes travel up and down taking in what he was seeing. The last 4 had me laying on the ground. The first two of the four, laying on my side in different poses and then the last two of the four had me laying on my stomach in different poses. Once the photographer was done, I got up from the floor and he called me over to look at the pictures on the laptop that was on the table next to the camera. We looked at all the pictures and picked out the best ones that we both liked. Once we were done, I motioned Alex to come over so he could see before the next set of photos.

"Amazing." He says looking at the ones we picked.

"I was getting to you already with this first outfit, you were clearly showing it." I mutter to him quietly with a grin.

"You look that good in it."

"And we're not even at the swimsuit yet."

"Swim-swimsuit?" He visibly swallows.

"Mmhmm. We'll be going outside for that."

"Today is going to be harder than I thought."

"You'll survive."

"I think I will manage."

"Alright, I need to get into my second outfit. Be right back."

"Okay." He nods giving me a quick kiss.

I head back into the dressing room and my second outfit is already there for me. I get out of the casual look and get changed into a sparkly, pink, short dress with elbow length sleeves. I pull on knee-high, wedge heel boots. I then go to hair and makeup. They only do my makeup and leave my hair wavy. Once I'm all done, I once again walk out.

"I really hope you get to keep that." Alex says once he sees me.

"You would." I laugh. "I really hope I get to keep it too. I really like it."

"Yes, I would." He grins. "Lets hope you get to keept it."

The set is ready and it's a pink background. I'm called over and I walk onto the set. Just like the last pictures there's standing poses and ground poses. The standing poses consisted of my side facing the camera like last time but my left hand is resting on my stomach, facing the camera and looking off into the distance behind the camera with my hands on my hips, looking right at the camera and holding some of my hair in my fingers, my side facing the camera again, but I turn so I'm looking at the camera and both my hands on my side, another over the shoulder look and the final standing pose being looking at the camera and I'm hugging myself. I notice that Alex has not taken his eyes off me the whole time I was posing. All he could do was lick his lips and bite down on them to control himself. The last of the pictures were on the ground. The first being me laying on my back, hair spread out, looking at the camera with one leg crossed over the other in the air. I stay in the position, only now my left hand rests on my stomach. Then I sat up and rested my hands on both of my legs, while looking at the camera. They then fetched a ladder and the photographer climbed to a desire height as I layed in the same crossed leg position, my hair still fanned out on the ground, my left hand holding part of my hair and my right resting on the ground. The last picture had me on my knees and I was looking off to the right with my hand on my hip. I can't help to glace over at Alex to see his reaction. He is mumbling thnigs to himself as he watches on is astonishment. The photos get loaded into the computer and this time Alex helps with picking out the best ones.

"If I could, I would say use them all." He grins.

"Do we have to get them printed and given to us for you?" I giggle.

"Could we?"

"We can get them printed after the last set, if you don't mind waiting." The photographer remarks.

"That's fine." Alex nods then kisses the top of my head.

"Okay...so now...swimsuit..." I look up at Alex.

"Go, go, go..." He grins, rushing me off so he can see.

"Okay okay...I'll meet you outside where the pool is." I laugh at his eagerness.

"Alright." He runs his hands down my arms giving me a soft kiss.

When I pull away, I head back into the dressing room and find the swimsuit already waiting for me. I change into that, along with a coverup and put that on over it. I don't head into hair and makeup because the makeup will just come off in the water and my hair will get wet so there's no point in doing it again. I then make my way outside where everything was set up by the pool, and Alex was waiting. Once he sees me, he just stares more intently then eyes go as wide as they can go as his jaw drops once again.

"You're going to catch flies." I laugh, closing his mouth for him.

"Huh?" He shakes his head coming out of his daze slightly. "Just...wow..." He looks me over.

"And this is just the coverup right now."

"I-I..." He stutters. "...it's going to take everything in me from joining this session."

"Maybe next time you can."

"I would like that very much." He grins, playing with my coverup.

"Of course you would."

"I would." He pulls me closer. He presses his lips to mine in a soft kiss yet lingering kiss. "More later..." He says after pulling away.

"Kind of expecting that after what I'm putting you through."

"I plan on getting you back for all of it too." He smirks.

"Kind of figured that."

"Keep in mind, the longer this goes on the more time I have to think of ways to get you back."

"Right, can't really control how long this last session goes, but I'll try."

"I know."

Then I get called over

"Try not to die on me."

"No promises."

I laugh before heading over. Once over there the photographer tells me what he wants me to do first. We decide to leave the coverup on for a few shots which are poolside shots. Then the photographer has me take it off in-pool shots. We look over in Alex's direction after hearing something fall over, which was a little table he stumbled on from not watching.

"I'm good." He holds his hands in front of him, acting as if nothing happened.

"Are you sure now?" I call to him.

"Yeah..." He nods, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Maybe you should move away from any tables or maybe sit down so you don't stumble again yeah?"

"Good idea." He chuckles, pulling over a stool to sit on.

Once he's all set, we continue with the in-pool shots. The first few were above water shot with my hair still dry. some were with my hands off the side just resting on top of the water while a few others had one hand on my shoulder with the other across my stomach. The last few shots, they had me get my hair wet, so I went under the water to do so. After coming to the surface, i looked over to see Alex starting to move around on his chair since the water was dripping from my hair down my shoulders and arms. Lucky for him, they only do a few more shots or so before finishing. I'm handed a towel when I get out of the pool and I go over to look at the pictures that were taken. I feel arms go around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

"I say all of them." Alex says looking at the pictures from behind me.

"Wish we could pick all of them. Gotta pick the best ones though."

"That's the hard part...they all look good to me."

"I know they do."

We do end up picking a few that looked good despite Alex wanting them all. Once they were all picked, the photographer printed out all the ones that Alex wanted while I went to go get changed into my regular clothes. He also prints out the pictures from the previous session. They all head inside and the photos get put into an envelope and handed to Alex. All the outfits including the swimsuit I got to keep. They just put the swimsuit in a plastic bag so that it wouldn't get the other clothes wet. I head to hair and makeup to get my hair blow dried and once it's dry I grab the bag with the clothes and go out to Alex.

"You get to keep them?" He grins seeing me with bags.

"Mmhmm."

"I'm very happy right now."

"As I can tell."

"You might get more use out of the swimsuit later too."

"Oh boy."

"My new favorite." He grins. his hands go to my hair while he plays with some a few strainds. "How about lunch?" He suggests.

"Lunch sounds good."

"Then back to the hotel." He smirks, putting his arm over my shoulder as we start to head to the car.

"For what may I ask?"

"So you can put the swimsiut back on...then the rest is a secret."

"You and your secrets."

"It's no fun if you know what's coming."

"True..."

"Payback." He grins as we reach the car. I open the back and set the bags with the swimsuit and one outfit in it, hanging the dress up. Alex opens my door for me before going over to his side. He starts the car and we head off, looking for a place to have lunch at. Once we find a place, Alex pulls in and parks the car. He gets out then opens my door for me again. I smile and kiss his cheek as we hook arms and head in. After walking in, we get seated at a booth and look at the menus for food and drinks. After deciding what we wanted to drink, we order that before figuring out what we wanted to eat.

Once we decided we put the menus down and when the waiter brought our drinks we ordered our food.

"You really killed me today, you know that right?" Alex chuckles.

"I could tell, I was watching you from time to time."

"It was to hard not to look. You just looked of amazing."

"And I didn't even have to try."

"You never have to. You look that way everyday. Gets me every time."

"That's good to know."

"So I was thinking after this, we go to the pool for a bit then just stay in the room the rest of the day."

"You always have great ideas."

"I do. I just know what you like."

"Yes you do."

Soon after that our food came and we began to eat just making small conversation. Of course at times, he would start to be a little touchy. I let him go until it gets to be to much for me to handle. Taking his hand with my free one, I lace our fingers together.

"Getting too much for me." I mutter quietly.

"My bad." He chuckles.

"You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Maybe I did..."

"You so did."

"This is just the start too." He kisses my cheek.

"Oh boy."

"Only because we are in public right now."

"Right, right."

We finish eat before Alex pays the bill. Once that is done, we head back out to the car and get in. After that Alex heads back to the hotel.

"Now is there any way that I can prepare for this payback?"

"Let me think..." He trails off. "...nope."

"Darn."

"You'll have to wait and see." He grins as he parks the car.

"Right."

After he parks the car, he helps me with the clothes I got from the shoot. Once we have them, we head in the hotel and up to our room. I place everything down by my things. I grab the bag with my swimsuit in it along with the coverup before heading to the bathroom while Alex gets changed in the room itself. It doesn't take me long to change, and once I am, I come out of the bathroom. I stop dead in my tracks once I see Alex only in his trunks, not having his shirt on yet. Muttering to myself, I shake the thoughts from my mind and continue over to my things. I put together a bag to bring down to the pool, towels, etc, anything we needed.

"All set?" Alex asks after getting his shirt on.

"Mmhmm, all set."

"I can't wait to get that off of you." He looks at me as we walk to the door.

"Eager."

"Can you blame me?"

"No not really."

We make it to the elevator and once inside Alex starts to get a bit touchy. He manages to behave until get get to the pool. When we get to the pool, we find a place to sit, but when I go to sit down, he stops me.

"Yes?"

"This comes off first..." He plays with the coverup.

I purse me lips together, debating on making him wait a bit longer.

"Hmmm...I don't know..."

"Pleeeease?" He pouts with a whine.

"You're so adorable when you do that." I laugh.

"Does that mean you're taking it off?" He tugs at it more.

"Maybe.."

"Pwease..." He give me his best puppy dog face. "...for me?"

"You just love being adorable don't you?"

"For you...yes."

"And it's working..."

"Good." He pulls me closer to him so I'm now standing between his legs as he tries to get the coverup off quicker. I decide to let him take it off, and it falls to the ground after he tugs it off. I step out of it and pick it up, putting it in the bag which I set next to the chair.

"Finally." He pulls me down so I'm sitting on his lap while he lets his hands wander a bit.

"You just love being touchy."

"I do." I feel his lips brush against my shoulder. "All mine." He presses a kiss to the base of my neck.

I instinctively close my eyes as I enjoy the feeling.

"You know, I say we're ready for a second date. It's been a while since the first." I suggest.

"It has..." He says against my neck. "...when did you...want to go?" He says between kisses on my neck.

"Maybe after Raw on Monday?"

"That sounds good..." He moves across my jawline. "...it's a date." His lips press to mine.

He keeps the kiss lingering, before going back to kissing any skin he can reach.

"Gonna be a surprise as to where we're going, I'm guessing right?"

"Of course."

"Thought so."

"I do think it's time we got in the water..."

"Are you sure now?"

"I'm more than sure." He stands up, picking me up as he stands.

"Not allowed to walk on my own?"

"That would take to long."

"How do you know?"

"You're a tease and would take your time."

"You have a point."

"This way is much faster." He grins.

When he makes it to the pool, he walks down the stairs and out into the water a bit still not letting me go just yet. When he's a good distance into the water, he puts me down, but never lets go.

"Now this is better." He holds me close to him.

"Much better."

"I'm so glad they let you keep that." He moves his one hand over the strap of my top. "I absolutely love it on you."

"Because of the color right?"

"Definitely because of the color."

"I knew it."

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "You look your best in blue."

"So do you. Certain blues bring out your eyes." I nod.

"That's why I wear it. I know how much you love it."

"Like when you got drafted to SmackDown...which I totally flipped out about...the blue set and the blue shirt. Your eyes really stood out when the camera zoomed in on your face."

"It does tend to do that. All depends on the shade."

"Right, I still love it. Blue is definitely one of my favorite eye colors."

"I'm very lucky I have them then." He chuckles.

"You know what I'm lucky for? For being able to actually work towards getting here, finally meeting you and working with you and look where that got us. After keeping my crush on you a secret for so long."

"I'm glad too." He grins. "How long have you had this crush anyways?"

"Well...NXT Season 2..."

"Really? That long?"

"Mmhmm."

"Just a bit longer than mie was on you."

"How long was yours?"

"A little after that. The first time I saw you backstage when I went with Mike. I could not believe he knew someone as beautiful as you.

"Awww."

"I was actually jealous since I thought you were both dating at first. I didn't think I would get chance with you."

"Awwww, you were jealous, that's cute."

"I was, until the day he told me you were both just good friends."

"Still cute."

"Glad you think so."

"It's a cute little thought and image. But yeah I wouldn't date Mike because Stef liked him and I couldn't do that to her and date him."

"Well aren't you just a good friend."

"Yes I am."

"An even better girlfriend too." He kiss me quick.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"It's the truth. I couldn't be any happier."

"Neither could I."

He moves his one hand from my shoulder to my face, cupping my cheek whil his other stays on my hip. He runs his thumb over my cheek before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss, and rest one hand on his arm while my other hand rests on his wrist. He keeps the kiss going for a bit longer before he pulls away, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love moments like these."

"I couldn't agree more."

"You, me, no drama...just us."

"If I had my way, this is how it would be all the time."

"Wish it could be like this all the time."

"So do I, so do I." He kisses the top of my head.

Then I move and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him. His hands fall to the small of my back as he pulls be as close to him as I could get. From there, we stay like that and float around in the water. After staying in for a bit, we decide to get out so we are able to dry off before we head up to the room. Again he doesn't let me sit in my own chair, he has me share with him. I lean back into him while I shake my head with a laugh. His arms go around my stomach and we sit there until we are dry enough to head back to the room. We do head up shortly after, and once we're in the room, I head into the bathroom to shower to get the chlorine out of my hair from both pools today. I didn't even think to grab clothes at the time so when I was done in the shower and wrapped a towel around me, I mentally kicked myself for not remembering clothes. I open the door a bit to call out to Alex.

"Yeah?" He says from the bed.

"I kind of um...forgot to bring clothes in here..."

"Oh?" I can tell he has a smirk on his face. "You can come out, I won't look."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Alright...coming out."

"Okay." He says. I peek my head around the corner to se his hand over his face. I make my way to my bags, picking out something the wear. Once I grab something, I head back into the bathroom. "You can look now."

"Alright, just don't take to long."

"I won't."

I close the door befire taking my towel off and hanging it up. I put on what I picked out to wear then brush my hair out before heading back into the room.

"Beautiful."

"And I'm not even wearing anything special."

"You don't have to be wearing anything special to look beautiful."

"Alex..." I blush. "...must you always make me blush?" I laugh walking over to the bed.

"Yes."

"Always." I chuckle, climbing on the bed next to him.

"Because it's cute."

"Only you would think it is."

"Because you're my girlfriend."

"Which I'm proud to be." I lay down, snuggling into his side.

"Glad to hear that."

He puts his arms around me pulling me closer to him while I try to hide a yawn.

"I think someone needs a nap."

"I think so."

"Get some rest. You had a very busy morning." He lets his one hand run through my hair.

"I did." I nod.

"Alright. No more talking. Sleep." He gives me a quick kiss.

All I do is nod and snuggle into him more, closing my eyes to fall asleep. He watches me for a bit before deciding to get some sleep himself.

**Stefanie**

Mike is just starting to wake up after we had our little nap. I'm still sleeping and he doesn't want to wake me just yet. He decides to let me get a bit more sleep while he runs his fingers lightly through my hair. I starts to shift after a bit, not wanting to move or wake up just yet.

"I know you're awake." He chuckles.

I bury my face in his chest and mumble.

"It's alright, don't need to move yet."

I smile to myself and move closer to him.

"Just aknowleding that you're awake."

"Mhm."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes. Very good actually."

"That's good."

"You're comfy."

"So I've been told."

"It's true." I snuggle into him more. He keeps one hand in my hair while the other rest on my back for now.

The hand that was on your back, he absentmindedly started to draw patterns with his fingers. I sigh in content as I realx more into him as I enjoy the moment. My eyes start to close again, but I'm still awake. The hand I had on his shoulder had moved to his hair and I started to run my fingers thrigh his hair.

"Having fun?" He chuckles.

"I always do when I get to play with your hair." I lazily say with a smile.

"Gonna be sad when you take a shower and wash the pink out of your hair." I add.

"Maybe I'll do it again sometime...just for you." He kisses the top of my head.

"I'd love that."

"I had a feeling you would."

"Because you know me."

"I do." He smiles down at me.

"More and more each day."

"Just like you get to know me more each day." He moves his hand over my face moving a few pieces of hair away. I look up at him a smile.

"What's the plan for later?" I ask.

"I was thinking a relaxing night in."

"I really like that idea."

"Order out for dinner and stuff."

"Yay! No moving."

"Only to get the food and that's it."

"That and your shower."

"Right, that too."

"Which I think you should go do." I roll on my stomach laying my hands flat on his chest.

"Now? Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I sigh a bit. "I might not want you to move later."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I am." I chuckle. "Now go before I change my mind." I go to move off him only for him to hild me in place. "What?" I look at him.

"This..." He leans down giving me a kiss. He keeps his hands on my back so I can not move until he is done. After a bit, I start to pulls away.

"Go...now..." I say between kisses.

"Oh...alright."

He kisses me one last time before I slid off him and into my spot on the bed. He gets off the bed then gettig things from his bag to change into. After he goes in the bathroom, I decide to change into more comfortable clothes. I go to my bag and pick out a light purple cami with gray boy shorts. I get changed in the room itself while he is in the shower. Once I get changed, I lay on te bed and wait for him to come back out. Soon I hear the shower shut off, which means he'll be coming out soon. Shortly after that the door opened and he was dressed for the rest of the night. After putting his clothes with his things, he laid back down on the bed next me. Since I had my eyes slightly closed, I only felt the bed move. I laid there on my back for a bit before doing anything.

"You're not sleeping are you?" He chuckles.

"No. Just relaxing."

"Okay, just making sure."

He lays down on his side so he is facing me. Draping his on arm over my stomach, he pulls be closer to him.

"Mmm." I snuggle into his side a bit.

"I love how cuddly you are tonight."

"I just like holding you."

"Awe." I blush. "I like when you hold me."

"I can tell."

"Best feeling in the world." I sigh in content.

"I couldn't agree more."

"So, tell me..." I open my eyes and shift on my side so I'm facing him. "...what made you show interest in me?"

"Well for starters...from everything I was told about you, I realized that you have everything that I like."

"Really?"

"Mhm." He nods. "Your personality, the fact we like the same things, your attitude. Then when I saw a picture of you, I knew you were perfect. What got me..." He pauses to look in my eyes. "...were your eyes."

"Awe..." I bite my lip getting a bit teary. "...th-that's so sweet."

"What can I say...I'm a sweet person."

"Yes you are." I kiss him quickly. "One of the reasons I'm more attracted to you."

"Which I'm glad you are."

"I couldn't have found someone any better." I smile.

"That makes me happy."

I start to move my hand up his arm while I look him over since he is not wearing a shirt. I bite my lip just letting my fingers trace the muscles on his arms.

"You have no idea how distracting you are right now."

"Oh really? I had no idea."

"Suuure." I chuckle. "You know exactly what this does to me." I refer to him not wearing a shirt.

"I do." He chuckles.

"I think you like doing this to me."

"Maybe..."

"You so do." I laugh. "I'll get you back for it thought." I grin.

"Of course you will."

"Maybe I'll wear something special for RAW tomorrow..." I smirk. "...speaking of RAW...where are we going this time?"

"It's here...in LA."

"Really?!" I say a bit excited. "That's great! No early flight."

"But I do have an early meeting with Vince about you."

"Right." I nod. "Do I get to know what you're going to say?" I bat my eyes at him.

"Well I'm gonna tell him how impressed I was when we were training, tell him that you're a natural and so and so."

"I did get trained by the best." I grin at him. "Hopefully he likes what you have to say."

"I hope he does."

"You are a big part of the company so I'm sure he'll take what you have to say into consideration."

"Of course."

I can't help but to keep smiling at him. Grinning, he leans down pressing his lips to mine. His hand moves from my hip to my back so he can pull me closer to him. My arms go around his neck as the kiss starts to heat up. He moves his hand to the bottom of my shirt and since it moved up slightly, he uses the chance to run his fingers over the exposed skin. I shiver a bit as goosebumps start to form.

"You know what I would love?" He asks, breaking the kiss for a moment, but keeping his face close to yours.

"What's that?"

"After I tell Vince about you, and if you get a tryout, and get brought up to the main roster after impressing the boss, you getting to be my manager. And then once you have a few matches or so, I get to be yours."

"That's a great idea. I would love for that to happen."

"So would I."

He then presses his lips back to mine, still moving his fingers along my skin. I start to shift in my spot since it tickles. He chuckles into the kiss before shifting so he is hovering me, moving his hand to my hip and his other to my hair. I keep mine around his neck, letting my fingers run through his hair. I couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't close to me so I pull him down and hold him closer. He smiles into the kiss, moving his hand from my hip behind my back making me arch my back into him more. His fingers move along the fabric of my shirt while I move one hand from his hair and let my nails lightly move across the back of his neck. That makes a small growl erupt from him, and not only do I clearly hear it, I can feel it. He starts to deepen the kiss putting more passion into it. I keep moving my fingers over his skin just smirking at his reastion. When he least expects it, I shift so that I'm laying on top of him. This allows him more places for his hands to wander which he does. Once I feel his fingers touch the skin on by my hips from my shirt being I, I start to wiggle a bit. I take the chance to move my one hand that is not holding me up, to run down his chest. This makes him tense and I feel that as my hand runs down his chest. As my hand starts to get lower toward the waist of his boxers, his hand moves up my back pressing me as close as I can get to him. I stop right about the seam of his boxers then light move my fingers across his skin. He twitches under me and almost instantly grabs that hand.

"...getting to you..."

"...you are..."

"...that's a bad thing?"

"Not at all."

"Didn't think so." I chuckle. "Should I stop?" I pull from his face, resting my chin on his chest.

"If you want dinner now, then yes. If not, then no."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm getting kinda hungry."

"What would you like? I will go make it for you."

"Hmm...well I'm not to picky so...how about breakfast for dinner?" I suggest. "French toast, bacon..." I lick my lips at the thought.

"Anything for you."

"Why thank you." I blush, turning my head to hide.

"You're welcome."

I move off him and back on the bed so he is able to get up. I decide to lay there for a bit to calm myself a bit. Just as I was about to get up, I heard my phone go off. Thinking it was Shauna, I picked up to see a text. Reading the message, I closed the text and put the phone back down. Trying to shake off what was said, I walk out to the kitchen where Mike is. Walking up to him, I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his back.

"Already starting to smell good."

"That means I'm actually doing it right." He chuckles.

"It's pretty simple to make really."

"I know, but you know I never have time to cook with being on the road. Was hoping I didn't mess it up."

"You're doing just fine." I smile. "You're a great cook."

"Even though I do remember when you showed this place to WWE and you said the only thing you use is the fridge and the microwave." I add, giggling.

"I still do." He chuckles. "You're the only one I will cook for."

"Aww, I feel special."

"Because you are...very special..." He takes my hand and lifts it up kissing it. "...to me."

"Mike...the blushing...again..." I say, trying to hide your face.

"No hiding it." He turns around to me. "You look more beautiful when you blush." He lifts my chin so I'm looking at him.

"Can't help it."

"Oh I know. Just know you can never hide it from me." He smiles giving me a quick kiss.

"Can't blame me for trying."

"No I can't." He chuckles moving some hair from my face. He gives me a soft kiss before turning back to check on the food. I keep my arms around his wait while he finishes cooking.

"You did good." I compliment when he finishes.

"I would wait to say that until after you try it." He laughs.

"I'm sure it tastes just fine."

"The most awesome person ever did make it." I grin as I move away from him to get some plates and silverware.

"Which would make it just as equally awesome as I am."

"Yes." I nod. "I can't wait to eat it. It smells so good."

"Well I hope you enjoy it."

"I have a feeling I will."

"How about you go sit down and I'll bring your plate to you?"

"Sure you don't need help?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." I kiss him quick before going to sit in the dining area he has.

He gets my plate together first, followed by his. He sets mine down in front of me, before setting his down where he's sitting.

"Now, what would you like to drink?"

"Orange Juice or Milk. Whatever you got."

He nods. "Be right back."

He goes into the kitchen and comes back a short time later with two glasses of orange juice. He places mine in front of me before he sits down in his spot.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He smiles making me blush.

We both start to eat while talking occasionally.

"So...how'd I do with the food?"

"Honestly?" I look at him. "You did amazing."

"No no...wait...amazingly awesome."

"It can't be that good." He chuckles.

"Trust me...it is."

"My first time cooking on the stove too."

"You're amazing at it. I think you should do it more often."

"When we're here that is."

"Right and back in New York too."

"Right."

"Maybe I'll cook you something one day too."

"I think I'd love that."

"Doublt I'll be as good as you, but I can try."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"I hope." I giggle.

"I think you will."

"Of course you would think that."

"Yes I would."

"That's why you're the best." I smile.

"So are you."

I can't help to blush at how sweet he is. We soon finish eating then start to take everything back into the kitchen.

"Dishes?"

"Do them in the morning."

"How'd I know you would say that?" I chuckle.

"I just guessed."

"So, I guess you want to head back to bed?"

"Only if you want to."

"Did you have something else in mind?"

"Not really."

"Well...you can be as touchy as you want in the room..."

"I like that idea."

"You always do." I walk over to him and run my hands down his chest before quickly dashing away laughing.

"Oh you're so gonna get it." He calls to me.

"Have to catch me first." I call back from the stairs.

"Don't test me, I will get you."

"If I do?" I smirk.

"You'll see."

"Oh, I'm so scared." I try not to laugh.

"You should be..."

I go to say something when he starts up the stairs. The look on his face says it all. I bite my lip and try to run away from him, but he is right there to catch me. Not wasting anytime, he picks me up and starts too carry me to the room.

"Mike!" I squeal from him suddenly picking me up. I wrap my arms around his neck while his one is around my back with the other holding my legs.

"Told you I would get you."

"Maybe I let you this time."

"Did you?"

"No..."

"Okay then...then I repeaet...told you I would get you."

"You did. Like always."

"I'm just that good."

"Yes you are." I lay my head on his shoulder just nuzzling his neck. Before he can make it to the bedroom, I start to kiss and nip at his neck.

"Are you trying to make it so we don't get to the bedroom?"

"Oops." I giggle.

"You meant to do that didn't you?"

"No..." I lie, smiling innocently.

"Uh huh...suuuure."

"To late to say sorry?"

"Maybe."

"That look says it is."

"You're always right."

"Uh oh..." I say as he gets the door to the room open. He walks in and over to the bed, laying me down while he hovers over me.

"Touchy..." He grins.

"I said you could be." I move a bit under him since his touches are light. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

He lets his hands wander all over where he can reach while I wrap my arms around his neck. His fingers run up and down my arms lightly making me shiver a bit. He moves them all over, going down my side to my waist letting his fingers play with the bottom of my shirt. From me moving, my shirt moved up a bit and he let his fingers run over my skin, giving me goosebumps. I could not take it anymore so I pulled him down, pressing my lips to his. He chuckles against my lips at my eagerness, and kisses back just as eager. I then do the one thing that I know gets him and that's running my nails across the back of his neck. The usual reaction comes from him and that's another growl. I smirk into the kiss doing it a few more times getting the same reaction from him. Then to prevent me from doing it again, he reaches back and takes my hand, pinning that to the bed. I whine into the kiss at not being abe to touch him as I move under him trying to get my hand free. He doesn't let me move my hand, so he laces his fingers with mine to keep my hand where it is. I squeeze his hand as he starts to deepen the kiss more. My grip on his hair gets tighter while I pull him closer to me. He breaks the kiss in favore of trailing along my jawline, moving to behind my ear, and finally ending up on my neck.

"...Mike..." I bite my lip. "...you left...enough already..."

"...don't worry...I know...I won't leave any more..."

"...continue then..."

He grins before continuing along my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access while I run my fingers through his hair. He keeps his one hand holding mine still, while his other hand moves to my side to rest for now. I try to contain any noises that come for mow, but he is making it really hard to keep them from coming.

"...don't hold back..."

"...mmmm..." I slightly moan, nodding me head.

He smirks against my skin as he moves closer to my shoulder. I bite down hard on my lip trying to hold back the noises that are about to escape. He feels my body tense, so he moves his fingers under my shirt as he lightly moves his tongue over my skin. This makes a noise come from me, but I'm able to muffle it into his shoulder. He reaches my shoulder and continues the routine as he moves across it, going to my collarbone. This causes me to move more under him as I try to steady my breathing. The farther across my collarbone he goes, the more soft noises come from me. He moves from the other side of my collarbone, to my other shoulder and then up the other side of my neck. He leaves light lingering kisses on my neck as he makes his way back to my lips. Once he reaches them, I pull him as close as he can get, kissing him hard and roughly. The only time we break is for air and when we do that, he leans his forehead against mine.

"...wow..." I say breathless. "...you sure taught...me a lesson..." I chuckle between breathes.

"I did."

"Maybe I should get in toruble more often..."

"Maybe you should..."

"You would like that to much though." I laugh.

"True..."

"I have a feeling I'll be in toruble no matter what."

"You may be right."

"Oh boy." I giggle. "Can I have my hand back now?" I look from him to our hands laced then back to him with pout eyes.

"Oops...kind of forgot I still had it." He chuckles, letting it go.

"You just like holding it." I smile, as I move that hand to rest on his shoulder for now.

"I do."

"You can hold it whenever you want, just not right now."

"Aww."

"There will be more time for that later." I turn my head to hide a yawn.

"Right. You're tired."

"Just a bit..."

"You should sleep."

"You should too."

"Right...early morning."

"Yes...you have media and I need to get Shauna and Alex from the airport."

"And then after media I have to meet with Vince about you."

"Right, that too. Busy day tomorrow."

"Very busy."

I then try to stile another yawn I feel coming on.

"Alright. Sleep." He moves next to me.

"Yes oh mighty awesome one." I giggle, rolling on my side moving closer to him.

He chuckles.

"Night."

"Night." I softly say, laying my head on his chest.

He kisses the top of my head, pulling me close him. I sigh in content as he runs his fingers through my hair. I let my eyes close and soon I am out. He looks down at me with a smile as he watches me sleep for a bit. Keeping his one hand in my hair and the other on my back, he soon goes to sleep himself.


	17. New RAW GM

**Shauna**

It's way early in the morning, but Alex and I are currently on our plane to get to where Raw is tonight. Alex let me sleep on the plane, so once we were in the air, I was able to shift in my seat and use his lap as a pillow as I stretched out. Most of the plane ride he watched me sleep, either running his fingers through my hair or down my arm. What seemed like a short time later was a few hours. Alex started to wake me up once the plan was about to land. I had to sit up and buckle the seat belt as we landed. I still used Alex as a pillow, but only his shoulder. He kept his arm around me the whole time until it was time for us to get off and get our things. Once we get our things we look around for Stef, since she was coming to pick us up afterall.

"Shauna!" I hear being called. I look in the direction where I heard it and see Stef waving her hand so we can see her.

"There she is."

"Hey guys!" She smiles as we walk up. "How was the flight?"

"Long."

"I bet. I felt the same way when Mike and I came here."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" I ask.

"Meeting with Vince to see what my future will be in the WWE."

"Oh? You excited?"

"I am, but I'm trying not to think to much about it. Don't want to give my hopes up, ya know?" She says as we walk out to the car.

"Right, but you're amazing. I'm sure training went well right?"

"It went really well. John and Mike taught me a lot...well, when I was not teaching them." She chuckles at the last part.

"Oh so the student became the teacher huh?" I laugh, as we go out to the car and put our luggage in the trunk.

"Yes the student did." She laughs. "Surprised them both." She smirks as we reach the car.

"Wait..." I stop. "...he let you drive his car?" I'm a bit shocked.

"Took some persuading, but in the end he let me use it."

"What's he driving then?"

"I dropped him off. Just have to get him after the meeting."

"Ohhh."

"He will be a few hours or so. He said he's call when he was done."

"I hope he comes out of there with good news."

"You and me both." She sighs.

We then get all our bags in the trunk before getting in the car.

"You guys hungry?" Stef asks after starting the car.

"I am." I nod.

"Same." Alex says.

"Alright. There is this place Mike took me to and they have great food."

"Sounds good."

Once we were all buckled in, Stef then started to dive to the diner that she and Mike went to after they got to LA. She pulls in and finds a place to park. We all then get out and head inside the diner. We walk in and get seated right away, being given menus as well. After a bit of looking, the same waitress that Stef and Mike had comes over. "Hey Stef." The waitress, Kaylee greets.

"Hey Kay." Stef smiles.

"Where's Mike?" She looks around not seeing him.

"Oh, he has a meeting." Stef says.

"Ohhhh."

"I'm sure he'll want to come by later."

"I'm sure." She laughs. "Who are your friends?" She asks about Alex and I.

"Oh. This is Shauna and Alex. Good friends of ours. They're in town for the show."

"Right. Thought you look familiar." She looks at us with a smile. "Now, what can I get for all of you?"

We each order what we wanted, and then she takes them to be made. Soon after she left, she came back with our drinks. After she leaves we sip our drinks and talk amongst each other.

"You know, now that Laurinaitis is gone from Raw GM, I wonder who's gonna run it now."

"That's a good question." Alex ponders.

"You should go for it Alex." Stef suggests.

"Ooooh yeah, you should." I agree.

"You really think I should?"

"Who better to run Raw than you? It'll really boost your career."

"I believe you would be a great GM."

"You get to make all the decisions, make matches, over rule people..."

"...run the show how it should be run." Stef finishes.

"Exactly."

"You should call Vince later and see what he thinks."

"Or who knows. He could be thinking of possible new GMs and has you down on a list."

"That's a possiblity."

"I bet that's what he's doing."

"He could very well be. I'm sure we'll find out at the show tonight."

"What if Mike became GM?"

"That we be amazing. No offense Alex, but it would be pretty tough to choose between the both of you."

"It would be." I nod.

"As long as it is one of you, I would not complain."

Then the food comes to the table and we talk more about how exciting it would be for either Mike or Alex to become the Raw GM. Once we were done eating, Alex insisted on paying the bill. Stef and I let him since we knew we would not win. After that was paid, we went back to the car and headed to Mike's insists on taking all of our things to the guest bedroom. I let him and I sit down on the couch with Stef.

"He really is great. Taking all that stuff up there for you so you can rest."

"I know. He let me use him as a pillow on the flight here too."

"Awwww. To cute."

"Got up way too early."

"That's the one thing about time zones. Have to get up early." She makes a face.

"Right. Used to it though."

"True." She nods. "With all the traveling you do."

"And all the traveling you're doing with us."

"Exactly. I'm still getting used to it."

"It takes a while, definitely."

"I'm sure. First time I have ever had to travel like this."

"Just wait until you go overseas. Then the time zones really mess you up."

"Now that is going to be tough." She chuckles. "I will probably be sleeping all day and up all night."

"That's how I was starting out with overseas stuff."

"You think it is really day when it is really night."

"Exactly."

Just then Alex come back down after getting all the bags up to the room. He walks over to the couch, sitting next to me with his arm aorund me. He gives me a quick kiss before pulling me to his side.

"Awww." Sted gushes. "You both are so cute."

"You've been saying we would be, before I even met him."

"I'm just that good." She grins. "And look...I was right too."

"Just like I said the same thing about you and Mike."

"So you did." She blushes slighty. "Speaking of him. he should be calling soon." She looks at the clock.

And almost instantly after that, her phone goes off. She answers the phone, him telling her to head over to where he is at. After hanging up, she stands up to get her things.

"I'm off to get Mike. You two make yoursleves at home. We should be back in about an hour or so."

"Alright."

"Have fun." She chuckles. "Just not to much fun." She teases.

"Oh shush you."

"Nevvvverrrr." She sings over her shoulder as she walks out the door.

"Can't make her any promises." Alex chuckles.

"You got something planned, don't you?" I tilt my head to look at him.

"Me? Something planned? Nah." He tries hard not to laugh.

"Suurrre. I know since you did not have much time to do anything this morning."

"I'm just letting you relax right now."

"Right now?" I chuckle. "That is not like you at all."

"Time to plan remember?"

"It's never good when you have time to plan."

"Especially this long." I add.

"You enjoy every minute of it though." He grins.

"I do."

"I might save that for later though. Let you relax from the flight right now."

"Right."

"What did you want to do? TV, pool, or lay down?"

"I think laying down is the best option to relax."

"Sounds good." He nods. "Here or the bedroom?"

"Well I am comfortable here so..."

"Here it is then."

Before I know it, he's laid back on the couch and has grabbed me, pulling me on top of him, and wrapping his arms around me.

"Now you can't go anywhere."

"I wasn't plannig on going anywhere."

"Good."

He reaches up to pull a blanket down off the back of the couch. I shift a bit, finding a comfortable spot to lay. He puts the blanket over us and his arms go right back around me.

"There..even better."

"Mhm."

"I may end up falling back asleep sooner than you think. You're comfy like always."

"Good. Get all the rest you need." He kisses the top of my head. "I'll still be here when you get up."

I nod and get more comfortable, cuddling closer. He keeps one arm securely around me while he lets the other run through my hair and down my arm. He repeats the routine until my eyes start to close.

**Stefanie**

I'm currently on the way to pick Mike up. I head back to the arena, where I dropped him off. I pull up to the front of the arena and park there. I let him know that I'm outside waiting and he soon comes out.

"So how did the meeting go?" I ask after he gets into the car.

"It went alright." He tries not to give anything away. "I'll tell you when we get back to the condo." He leans over giving me a kiss.

"Okay, I can wait. Even though the wait is killing me." I reply, pulling out of the arena parking lot and heading back.

"How about, we head somewhere close and talk about now?" He suggests.

"I would love that."

"Okay." He nods. "I know the perfect place."

"Then you're going to have to direct me there."

"I will. No worries."

I nod and follow the directions that he gives me. He has me go to a place that overlooks the ocean. It was not to far from the condo, but the view was just amazing. After pulling into a spot to park, I shut the car off and turn to face him.

"Well?" I anxiously wait for him to tell me.

"Well...first of all, he was extremely impressed with how much you knew and how much you could do beforehand."

"That was thanks to Shauna. She helped me learn some of that before she left."

"And I told him that. You probably just want me to get to the point don't you?"

"Yes! I want to know what he said."

"Basically...you have a try out at FCW in two weeks." He grins.

"Ahhhh." I squeal. I undo my seat belt so I can move to hug him. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously." He chuckles.

"I can't believe it." I smile. "I owe a big part of it to you."

"You're very welcome. He's going to be there personally in two weeks so he can see your skills for himself."

"Then I guess I should keep practicing so I can be at my best for him."

"Which is why he gave you two weeks. So you can get more practice in."

"Well that was nice of him. Going to be a long two weeks."

"We'll make it through. Oh and he mentioned to me about who he's considering for GM too."

"Oh? Who?"

"Well...I'm on the list..."

"You are!" I get excited. "Did he say anything else?"

"He's also considering Alex. Not considering too many people right now."

"Right, but it will be amazing if either of you get it. I'm pulling for you though."

"Of course. He's choosing someone tonight too."

"So we get to find out soon. How exciting."

"Very." He grins.

"How amazing would it be if you became GM? I mean, you could choose when and how you face for the title."

"I know right?"

"I really hope you get it. No offense to Alex, I think you would both be great as GM, but I have to go with you on this." I grin.

"Right, and of course."

"I'm just so excited right now. That was the best news ever!"

"Great start to the day."

"An amazing start."

"So want to go back and reveal the news?"

"We could, as long as Shauna is awake."

"She was still tired after I picked them up from the airport." I add.

"Right. Early morning for them."

"I'm sure we can do something to keep busy until she wakes up." He adds with a smirk.

"With you, I'm sure we will."

"I just really missed you this morning." He pouts slightly, pulling his hand on my thigh.

"Mike..." I take a breath since he lets his fingers wander. "...save it for the condo."

"Can't help myself."

"Of course you can't." I chuckle. "I missed you too." I lean over giving him a quick kiss.

Then I take his hand and lace mine fingers with his. I sit back in my seat so I'm able to start the car so we can head back to the condo. Since we were not that far from his condo, we got back quickly. I pull into a parking spot and shut the car off. We both get out and head inside. I call out, saying that we're back, but there's no response. We head out into the living room to see that both Alex and Shauna are sleeping.

"Awww." I gush. "How cute is that?"

"Someone's tired."

"She wasn't kidding when she said she was tired."

"Better to get enough rest before tonight."

"That's true." I nod. "How about we let them get some rest?"

"Good idea."

"Upstairs or outside?"

"Hmmm...outside."

"Aright." I take his hand as we quietly head outside.

"I can't wait for your tryout in two weeks." Mike grins.

"You seem more exicted than I am about it." I chuckle.

"That's because I am."

"I just don't think it fully hit me yet." I bite my lip thinking about it for a minute. After thinking about it, I do a little happy dance before jumping into his arms. "I think it hit me." I smile wide.

"I think so too." He chuckles.

"I actually get to try out. For real this time. After not thinking I would ever get the chance. It's finally happening. I have you to thank for that chance too."

"Aren't you glad you finally met me?"

"You have no idea how happy."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Is that so?" I raise a brow.

"Mmhmm."

"And how is that, if I may ask?"

"Just how you're acting."

"That obvious?" I bite my lip, blushing a bit.

"Kind of, yeah."

"I can't help it. I really am that happy I met you. You have been the best thing that has happened to me."

"Likewise."

I can't help but to smile and blush.

"You really are the best thing that's happened to me." He nods.

"Mike..." I blush more. "...I'm not that special."

"Yes, you are."

"I don't know how..." I bite my lip. "...I'm not even that pretty or anything. I mean...I'm not a model, I have not really done anything really interesting or anything..." I trail off.

"You don't have to be a model to be pretty."

"That's not what I was told." I mutter.

"Well whoever told you that is stupid."

"I'd like to think so, but that's not all I was told." I say the last part low.

"What was said?"

"Well..." I bite my lip. "...I was told, I was worthless, no good, ugly, when my Ex was mad, a slut when he drank, I was eye candy and nothing more, I would never made it as a Diva, I could never make anyone happy not even in the bedroom, all I was good for was that...the list goes on." I start to tear up.

"He obviously had no idea what he was talking about. Clearly because he was drunk like you just said. Everything he said, all lies, that was the alcohol talking. But you're with me now and I would never treat you that way."

"You have showed me that too, but the things he said stick with me and I think about them all the time. I have no slef-confidence thanks to him and I go to sleep everynight and wake up everyday thinking that you are not going to be there or tell me I'm not good enough."

"I'm always going to be there."

"I know you say that, but I can't help to think you won't. He said the same thing to me, then when someone 'hotter' came around he left me."

"And you know, he probably left that girl when he saw someone else. He's one of those guys that has a different girl each week to a few months, gets bored with them, moves onto someone else."

"You maybe right..." I remember the text from the other night. "...lets hope that is how he is..."

"It's best to forget about him."

"I tell myself that everyday, but he makes it hard." I sigh.

"That's what I'm here for..."

"I thank myself for that everyday since I met you too." I msile slightly as my phine goes off. I groan and roll my eyes.

"It's okay...see who it is."

"I already know who it is."

"Who is it?"

"HIM."

"He has some nerve. Let me deal with him. Please." Mike says, holding out his hand for your phone.

"Go ahead." I hand him my phone.

"He's lucky that this is just a text and that I don't talk to him on the phone itself." Mike says as he reads the text and goes to reply.

"He really is. Been doing this ever since he found out I met you."

"He has no idea who he's messing with."

"No, but I'm sure you will let him know. He has left me alone until now too."

"Well after I'm done with him, he will leave you alone."

"I really hope so. I do not want to deal with him after the things he said to me."

"And you won't have to. I won't let him bother you."

"That's why you are the best." I smile slightly up at him.

"Just for you."

"Thank you." I bury my face in his chest.

"You're welcome. You don't need to deal with someone like him."

"I have not had to for about a year now. He does not like seeing me with anyone else. He is very posessive."

"Even though you're not with him."

"Even though I'm not with him. He told me I was never allowed to see anyone else because I was still 'his'"

"That's just ridiculous."

"I know." I sigh. "At the time I listened because I thought I wpuld never meet anyone, let alone you which he said would never happen."

"Well he didn't know you would have connections now did he?"

"Actually he did. He knew Shauna was a Diva, but told me she would forget about me since she made it and I didn't."

"And look who proved him wrong about that."

"I did." I chuckle a bit. "He may have been wrong about that, but I'm not sure about the other stuff..." I chew my lip.

"You'll prove him wrong about everything. Mark my words. You'll nail your tryout, you'll impress the boss, you'll get a contract and you'll be with me...on the main roster. He'll be sorry he said those things to you."

"I hope you're right about everything. I really want this and I'm not going to let him or anyone stop me this time."

"There's the attitude you need." He grins.

"The attitude he never let me have. I'm do happy you let me be my true self around you."

"Well you should be your true self. And no one should control you in any relationship."

"You do not know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Well it's true. I don't like controlling relationships. I for one treat significant others the way they should be treated."

"That's how it should be, even though I got told I was to 'clingy' when I tried to do that."

"You're not clingy."

"That is what I was told, so that is why I get the way I do. I was never like this. I was more outgoing and more comfortable about things before him. Just ask Shauna."

"I believe you."

"Since I have been with you, I have felt more comfortable and feel I can be myself more."

"Which is good. You should be comfortable and yourself."

"Which I am around you."

"I've noticed."

"That's what I like best about you. That I can be myself."

"I'll always let you be yourself too."

"That means so much to me."

"I'm glad."

"One of the many things I love about you."

He grins and wraps you in a hug. I take a deep breath, moving my head against his chest. He runs his hands over my back as I tighten my hold arounf him.

"Never going anywhere...without you."

"I'm not going anywhere without you either." I mumble against his chest.

"Staying with me forever."

"I would not have it any other way."

"Good."

He then lifts my chin so that he can look into my eyes. Moving his hand from my chin, he runs his thumb over my cheek while smiling at me. I return his smile and look deep into his eyes.

"You're amazing."

"As are you."

Then he leans down and presses his lips to mine. I leave my arms around his neck as he kisses me with a lot of passion, so much that I start to go weak at the knees and lean into him more. My hands make their way to the his hair as I let them run through it gently for now. Using his free arm, he wraps that around my waist to hold me in place. I give in and let him take control just letting my body relax into him. I start to kiss him back just as much as he is kissing me, but he moves from my lips to my jawline.

"No...marks...this time..."

"...they're fading..."

"I know. But the show tonight..."

"It will not be noticable..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Go ahead."

He smirks against my skin before moving farther down my neck. Along the way, he gently nips at the skin, making sure to leave tiny marks that can only be noticeable to him. I move my head to the side a bit letting my body relax into him when he does not go over any sensitive spots. He hits the sensitive spots from time to time and I tense when he does. A few noises escape me which causes him to smrik against my skin doing it more. Then he moves over to the other side of my neck to do the same exact thing. My head tilts a bit more again while my eyes stay closed. He gets to a certain spot and gets a reaction out of me. I bite my lip trying to contain any noise that come. "Don't...hold back..." He mumbles.

"...we have...company..." I take a sharp breath.

"They're sleeping."

I go to say something when he nips at the same spot again while moving his tongue over my skin. I bite harder down on my lip even though that did not hold back any nosie that came from me. He grins as he continues, and as soon as he feels that there's a mark that will be forming, he pulls away and makes his way back to my lips. Once he reaches my lips, I kiss him back hard while moving my hands to his hair pulling him as close to me as he can get. He starts to let his fingers move from my waist to my lower back slipping his fingers under my shirt. He lightly moves his fingers along my skin making me shiver a bit. We get caught up in the kiss, until we hear a thump from inside.

"What was that?" I ask, pulling away from the kiss.

"Not sure."

"I think we should go make sure everything is alright."

"We should." Mike nods.

I pull away from him and we head inside to see what happened.

**No POV**

Once they get in the doors they see Alex helping Shauna up.

"Are you okay?" Stef asks, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Ow...I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?" Alex asks concerned.

"I've fallen off things numerous times in my sleep. I'm fine."

"Do I even want to know how that happened?" Stef chuckles.

"I guess he let me go at some point and I moved in my sleep and rolled off of him onto the floor..."

"Ooohhh."

"I'm so sorry. I thought I had you." Alex frowns.

"It's okay."

"Tell me where it hurts. I'll help you feel better."

"I'm okay. It only hurt when I fell. I feel no pain now. I've had worse, believe me."

"She really has. Like that time you fell off the top bunk. That was much worse than this." Stef mentions.

"That hurt like hell."

"I felt it myself and it did not even happen to me. I felt for you."

"I'm just glad I didn't break anything."

"You were. That was a hard fall too." Stef winces at the memory.

"It was." I nod.

"You're tough though. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt this time." Alex sighs in relief.

"Well falling off a couch is a way shorter distance to the floor than a bunk bed."

"That's true, but I' just glad you are alright."

"Of course."

"Well since it is about lunch, how about we get something to eat?" Mike suggest.

"And then we have to be at the arena for what...2?"

"Yeah. We have enough time to stop and get something. We could even take it there with us."

"Just let me go grab my gear bag just in case I have a match tonight."

"Sure."

"Oh by the way...speaking of matches...guess who has a tryout in two weeks?" Stef grins.

"You?" Shauna smile excitedly.

"Mhm." She nods with a big smile.

"No way!"

"Yes way. Mike told me after I picked him up. vince was happy with what I knew and how I did."

"One step closer." Shauna grin.

"It is." Stef nods. "I also want you and Alex there when I go too."

"Of course we'll go."

"Yay!" Stef walks over to me giving me a hug. "If it was not for you, I would not be here right now and have this chance." She pulls from the hug. "I owe you big. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Now go get your gear bag so we can go eat." She playfully pushes me to the stairs.

"Okay okay." I laugh.

"You know me and food." She laughs.

"All too well."

"So go before I leave you all here."

"I'm going, I'm going."

Shauna goes up to the room to get her bag along with Alex's then head back downstairs. When she get there, she sees no sign of Stef or Mike.

"Where did they go?" Shauna asks.

"The car. She got impatient." Alex chuckles.

"Of course." Shauna shakes her head amusedly.

"I think we should go before she makes us walk."

"We should." She nod.

She hands Alex his bag before lacing of hands together. They then head out the door, making sure it is locked before we head down to the car. When they get there, Stef and Mike are waiting inside.

"About time." Stef calls with a laugh from the open window.

"You're just impatient."

"Well I'm hungry. You should know I get like that." She laughs.

"I know, I know." I laugh.

Her and Alex get in the back of the car after putting their stuff in the trunk. Once they are in and buckled, Mike starts to drive to a place where they can pick up food to take to the arena with them. They find a place, and go in to get the food. Once they have it, they all go back to the car, get in and head to the arena. After getting to the arena Stef and Mike head to his locker room while Alex and Shauna head to his.

**Shauna**

"You know, I'm hoping we tag team tonight. It's been a while since we have." I say as I drop my bag and sit down.

"That would be good. It has been awhile and I miss it."

"Just wondering who could possibly be our opponents if we do end up tag teaming."

"Good question." Alex chuckles. "I'm sure they will pick someone."

"Right." I nod.

"They'll probably wait until the last minute to let everyone know tonight with all the new GM stuff."

"True. They tend to wait until the last minute a lot."

"Which will not happen if I become the GM."

"Of course. You'll make things better."

"I will. Things will not be the same around here."

"I like the idea of Mike becoming GM, but I love the idea of you becoming GM even more. Make it hard to choose. So not cool."

"It never is, but I understand why you would want Mike. You were friends with him longer."

"But you both equally deserve the job."

"We do. I'm sure one of us will get it. Just have to wait until later to see who gets picked."

"It's gonna be a long night until that point."

"I'm sure we'll find something to do." He smirks.

"That smirk..."

"What ever do you mean..."

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really."

"That will be for after we get done eating." He grins.

"Oh of course."

"Shall we eat before it gets cold and we end up starting early?"

"I say that's a good idea."

Alex then gets the food out of the bag and sets it on the table in the room. We took what we ordered and sat and started to eat while we talked occasionally.

**Stefanie**

Mike and I had made it to his locker room and had set all our stuff out on the table.

"I really hope you get picked as the GM tonight."

"Oh I know."

"To be the WWE champ and the GM...that's just awesome." I mimic his voice on 'awesome'.

"Couldn't say it better myself."

"Probably not." I laugh. "It takes a lot to be as good as me." I add with a smirk.

"You mean as good as me."

"No. I was right the first time." I laugh teasingly.

"Sure you were."

"See?" I giggle. "You have a lot to learn from the best...I mean me."

"If anyone's the best around here, it's me. I think we both know that." He smirks.

"Oh we know. We know very well." I move my hair referring to the marks he left.

"At least those are only noticeable to me."

"The ones you left today are. The other one, everyone can see without makeup on it."

"Oops."

"I don't mind. Although I know someone who is not happy about it."

"Ziggler."

"Mhm." I nod. ""I do find his reactions amusing though. Like he haas a chance."

"Well wait until you make it here to the main roster after your tryout. And when we get to be each other's managers. He'll hit the roof when he sees it." Mike chuckles.

"I can't wait for that day. If he doesn't get it now, he will when that happens."

"He better."

"Even better if you become the GM. Then you can tell him to leave me alone or he will get suspended or maybe worse."

"Oh the perks of being in charge." Mike grins evilly.

"That makes it even better. Even if Alex gets it, he can do the same thing."

"Right."

"Even though I'm pulling for you." I grin.

"Of course."

"It's going to be a llong night until we find that out though." I groan.

"We'll survive."

"I'm sure we will...well, I know I will." I chuckle.

"It'll be showtime before we know it."

"True."

"I mean, look how fast the day went by already."

"It did go by quick, but we were also busy too."

"That too."

"I say when we get done eating, we just relax for now. I did not realize how tired I was unti just now."

"There's always time for a nap." He nods.

"A nap does sound good now that you mention it."

"And if you're not awake before the show starts, I'll make sure to wake you up."

"Why thank you." I smile. "You're the best." I kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome, and I know."

We soon finish eating and while mike throws the tras away. I lay down on the couch. Once he walks back over he chuckles at how I keep moving around to get comfortable.

"Stupid lumpy couch." I mutter, hitting the cushions.

"Here...stand up for second."

I nod and stand up quickly. Then he goes over and lays down on the couch.

"Now you can lay down. I'm more comfy than this couch..."

"You sure are." I walk over and lay down on him. I lay my head on his shoulder and rest my hnad son his chest. "Just don't let me fall." I chuckle.

"I won't."

"Good." I snuggle into him getting more comfortable.

He kisses the top of my head, before running his fingers through my hair. I sigh happliy just enjoying his touch for now. I try to fight the need to sleep since I just want to enjoy the moment we have right now. He keeps running his finger through my hair then moves his other hand down myback once he notices I'm fighting sleep. The more he does the soothing thouches, the harder it gets for me to keep my eyes open. Soon I give up on fighting and let my eyes fall shut. Once he sees that I'm sleeping, he smiles down at me and watches me the whole time I sleep until it is time for him to wake me up.

The time seems to pass by awfully quick, and Mike has gotten ready for the show, in one of his usual suits. Then he proceeds to wake me up. I shift in my spot a bit, mumbling incoherently.

"The show is about to start." Mike softly says, gently shaking me more.

"Mhm." I nod. "I'm awake." I slowly open my eyes.

Then once I get the glimpse of the suit, I wake up even more.

"I'm definitely awake now."

"I assume you like it?" He chuckles.

"Like?" I bite my lip, lookig his up and done. "More like love it."

"Of course." He grins.

"Not that I mind, but why are you wearing that? Don't you have a match?"

"Not until much later. The GM's being decided before that. Gotta look nice if I get chosen right?"

"That's true and boy do you look nice."

"Why thank you."

"Anytime." I smile. "Are we going to have to wait long to find out?"

"Unfortunately. Want to keep everyone guessing for a while before they reveal who it is."

"The wait is going to kill me." I groan. "I really hope it's you they chose."

"I know the wait's going to kill you. I think you'll survive."

"As long as I get to spend that time with you, I know I will."

"I would hope so."

"Nothing else matters when I'm with you, in your arms."

"I couldn't agree more."

Since I had sat up, Mike sat on the couch next me. I lean back into him while he wraps his arms around me. I lean back into him and rest my hands on top of his arms.

"Now this is nice." I tilt my head to look at him.

"It is." He nods.

I lean up, giving him a quick kiss. "Now to wait for the show to start." I lay my hed back on his shoulder after pulling away.

"Shouldn't be too much longer."

"I must've slept long, if the show is about to start." I realize now that I'm more awake.

"You were out for a good few hours or so." He nods.

"Wow. I didn't know I was that tired." I chuckle. "Then again, I seem to sleep good with you."

"You do. Was kind of hard to move you off of me when I had to get ready."

"Aww. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I moved you the best I could without waking you."

"Well thank you, even though I would have understood."

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"I know, but you had to get ready. I'm glad you were able to get ready though."

"Even if I couldn't I would wait until you were awake to get ready."

"Aren't you just the sweetest."

"I know." He grins.

"The best."

"So are you."

"Awww. I don't know how or why, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

I move closer to him, just relaxing into him for now. He keeps his arms around me while we wait for the show to start.

**Shauna**

Alex and I were in his locker room and he had just gotten changed for the show. After he got done, he walked over to sit next to me on the couch.

"Think I should get into my gear or wait until we know what's going on?" I ask.

"Hmmm...I would say get into your gear. Just in case."

"Alright. I'll be right back." I say, kissing him quickly before getting up and grabbing my bag, heading in to change. It does not take me that long to change and once I do, I head back out into the room with Alex.

"I love when you wear your gear." He smirks at me with wide wide eyes.

"Of course you do."

"What can I say?" He shrugs moving coser to me. "More to touch." He runs his fingers over any exposed skin he can.

"Just for you."

"Good. All mine." He pulls me closer to him.

"Let me ask you something. Before we even got together, did I always distract you? Especially in this?"

"All the time. Whenever I saw you walk by in your gear or anything for that matter, I would zone out and see nothing but you. The only thing I saw was you and nothing or anyone one else."

"I knew I could sense someone watching me all those times."

"That would've been me."

"Well I know that now."

"Took forever for me to get the nerve to talk to you. I just never knew what to say."

"Awww, how cute."

"Glad you think so. I had a feeling I would mess up and not get a chance with you."

"But at the time you never knew that I had the same feelings for you." I add.

"No I did not. Now that I know, I wish I would've made a move sooner."

"It's okay. You know I would've waited forever for you anyway."

"You would have waited that long for me?" He looks down at me. "I didn't even think you knew who I was."

"Yes I would've. And of course I knew who you were. I've been watching you since NXT like I told you days ago."

"You did tell me, but I did not know when I first saw you that you knew who I was."

"Right. And it took you forever to get the nerve to talk to me? I was trying to get the nerve to talk to you too."

"It's a good thing we had that match together then. If not, we may not be where we are now."

"Well I'm sure one of us would work up the nerve to talk to the other eventually. You would be worth the wait."

"Just like you would be." He kisses the top of my head. "Although, even is Stef came I am sure she would have done something. She seemed to think we would be perfect for each other."

"That's true. She did think that."

"Honestly, I think she's right."

"I already know she's right."

"I could not be any happier than I am right now." He moves some hair from my face. "I have the most beautiful girl ever and the best girlfriend."

"You're being too sweet again..."

"I can't help it." He grins. "The way your eyes light up, your mine...I can never get enough of seeing that."

"I'm trying like so hard to resist hiding my face right now."

"You know what will have if you do."

"Yes I know."

"I love when you blush. Makes you more beautiful."

"Of course."

He runs his thumb over my cheek as we look into each others eyes. I move my hands up his arms to his neck as he leans down pressing his lips to mine. My hands go in his hair as I kiss back. The kiss goes on for a bit, but the sound of the show starting, on the TV screen in the room is what had us break the kiss.

**No POV**

"Looks like the show's starting." Shauna sighs after pulling away from the kiss.

"More later."

"Mmm...looking forward to it."

"Figured as much." He grins.

"Now to find out who the new GM is."

"Right. After most of the show goes by. You know they won't reveal that until much later."

I know, but we can hope they lets us know soon."

The show starts off like normal with the WWE intro and then the Raw intro and pyro. What's going to happen on the show is talked about, including the new GM being named much later in the show. They announce the first match of the night which is Zack verus Dolph.

"Should be interesting."

"It should." Alex nods. "Heard Doplh wants my title now, so I have to pay close attention to this match." He adds.

"He wants it back? He already had his rematch. He gets no more chances. Psh."

"Guess he wants to make a point. Let everyone know he is the only one who gets a shot." He shrugs.

"Psh. He wishes."

The match starts off like any other match. Dolph looks good at the start of the match, taking full control. Shauna tries to enjoy the match because after a while Zack became in control of it, but Vickie's god awful screeching was getting on her nerves.

"God I wish she woould just shut up. All that screeching is not helping."

"It's giving me a headache."

"You and me both." She rubs her head.

"I say we mute her...where's the remote?"

"Right here." Alex chuckles.

"Mute her...just until the match is over."

"That's fine. As long as I do not haveto hear her."

He grabs the remote and mutes her.

"Much better."

The rest of the match was somwaht long, but in the end Doplh came out with the win after Vickie distracted Zack and the ref.

"Ugh, I'm tired of her cheating for him."

"That's the only way he knows how to win. If she was not there, he would not be so good."

"Well that just show that he hides behind her."

"He does. Shows he is not a real man if he has to hide behind her all the time."

"Which is what made him an unfit champion."

"Exactly. If it was not for you stopping her, I may not have it right now."

"Well I couldn't let her cost you the win. Because that's not right."

"No, it's not. I'm just glad you stopped her."

"You're welcome."

They talk about how RAW is the number one show of all time before they announce the next match. First to come out was the team of Kofi and R-Truth, with little Jimmy in tow. Once they were in the ring, Rey and Sin Cara came out.

"Invisible child." I laugh.

"I just don't get it. I feel bad for Kofi for having to deal with that."

"So do I, so do I. Poor Kofi."

The match starts off with Kofi and Rey. Both are circle each other before Rey starts kicking Kofi on the leg. Mid-match, Darren and Titus came out and interfered, attacking Kofi and Truth, causing a DQ on Rey and Sin Cara's behalf.

"Oh, of course." Shauna rolls my eyes.

"They want the titles and it looks like they will do whatever it takes to get them."

"They annoy me."

"I think that's all the know how to do."

"Well attacking during a match doesn't earn you a title shot in my opinion."

"It doesn't and hopefully the new GM will see that. I know if I become GM, they would not be getting a not anytime soon."

"Right."

They got to another commerical before coming back and talking about the announcment of the new GM coming up later in the night. There was a knock on the door and Alex went to go see who it was. It happened to be a crew member, telling him we were in a tag match that was comig up after the next segment.

"So we do have a tag match. Yay."

"We do. Don't know who against, but we have one."

"I suppose we'll find out when we go out there."

"That we will." He nods. "Ready?" He holds out his hand.

"Of course." I nod, taking his hand.

They leave the locker room and head to the curtain to see who they are facing. When they get there, they see Eve and Daniel Bryan there as well.

"Oh god no."

"Just relax. I don't think she will mess with you after last time." Alex tries to sooth her.

"You'd be surprised..."

"Then you'll have to teach her a lesson, that is if she starts with you."

"I can almost guarantee she'll start something with me before we all even go out for the match."

"Ignore her. Act like she is not even there."

"Easier said than done."

As soon as she got done saying that Eve noticed Alex and began to walk over.

"Hey there Alex." Eve said all flirty.

I growl under my breath and move to the other side of him, bumping Eve out of the way.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shauna says sarcastically.

Eve totally igonres her and keeps trying to talk to him.

"I had no idea we were facing you. Not that I mind. I always enjoy seeing you."

"Ughhhhhh." Shauna says outloud and drag the word out.

"Look, Eve. I am not interested in you so just go away. I don't think you want things to be harder on you in the match then they already will be." Alex tires letting her down the best he can.

"Aw. I think you and I should team." She steps closer to him. "I don't see your partner around anywhere." She looks around totally ignoring me.

"I can't take it anymore..." Shauna grumbles, letting Alex go and shove her away.

"Oh, Shauna. When did you get here?" Eve tries to act inoccent.

"Oh cut the act."

"What act?" She shrugs. "I honsetly had no idea you were even here." She smirks.

"Whatever."

"Kinda hard to see you with such a good looking man starding here. Plus...I don't pay attention to the little people around here." She chuckles evilly at the last part.

"Stay calm..." Alex whispers in Shauna's ear, because he knows she want to lunge at her and attack her.

"I'm trying..." She mumble back, starting to shake with anger a bit.

"Aw, what's wrong. Can't handle the big girl stuff? You have to hide behind a man?" Eve taunts.

"...I can't anymore.." Shauna mutters to him, before lunging at her.

She got a fist full of Eve's hair and started to hit her repeadly. She only got a good few hits in when some lifted her off of Eve.

"Let me go!" Shauna says as she struggles to get free.

"Save it for the match." Alex whispers to her, trying to calm her down a bit.

Daniel had already gone out and then they played her music.

"Oh you're so lucky you have to go out there right now!"

"See you out there sweets." Eve smirked blowing a kiss.

"Oooh. She's just unbelievable." I shake with anger.

"You'll get your chance. We are heading out..." They hit her music. "...now." He chuckles.

"I hope I break her nose or something. Bust her lip open...something..." She mutters as they head out.

"Give her your best."

"You better believe I will."

They then head out and down the ramp. They slap hands with fans along the way. Right as they reach the ring, Eve smirks over at her and she glares right at Eve. She wastes no time in getting into the ring and almost immediately, Eve leaves the ring to escape her.

"You coward!" Shauna yells.

Eve refuses to get up onto the ring so Daniel has no choice but to start off, so that means Alex has to as well, and Shauna has to wait to get her hands on Eve.

The match starts off like any other with them both locking up in the middle of the ring. Alex gets Daniel into the corner before being told to back off by the ref. Alex does back up, hands up in defense. He goes back over to Daniel, only to be kicked in the face. That's when Daniel starts to climb to the top and waits for Alex to turn around as he stands on the top rope. Alex however gets the better of him, hitting him with a standing dropkick mid-air as Daniel comes crashing down. Alex goes for the pin, Daniel kicking out at two. Shauna hits the turnbuckle, cheering for Alex. Alex had the upperhand for most of the match, until Daniel chickened out and scrambled over to his corner and tagged Eve in. Alex had no choice but to step out. He made sure to do it quickly so Eve could not try anything. Shauna gets into the ring and goes right after Eve.

Shauna spears her to the canvas and throw punches left and right, before the ref has to pull her off. She allows Eve to get up before spearing her to the canvas again, this time hitting her head off of the canvas and messing her hair up in the process. She's pulled off yet again and Eve crawls to the ropes to get up. Shauna storms over to her and grab her feet, flipping her over and positioning her under the bottom rope and then Shauna falls backwards, her throat coming in contact with the bottom rope. She pulls her away from the ropes and into the middle of the ring where I go for the cover, but she kicks out. I growl in frustration and cover her again, getting the same result. She then helps Eve up and pick her up and sideslam her onto her knee, giving her a back breaker. Eve slowly starts to crawl over to Daniel for the tag. She was close enough, but when she went for the tag, she was denied since Daniel had jumped down and left. Shauna grins and put Eve in her signature submission where she has no choice but to tap. The bell rings, but she refuses to release her hold on Eve wanting her to suffer. Alex comes into the ring and pulls her off of Eve.

"Don't cause the ref to reverse his decision."

She releases her hold on Eve, not wanting the ref to give her the win.

"Do that again and things will be worse." Shauna growls in Eve's ear.

Shauna then wastes no time in exiting the ring and heading up the ramp to go to the back.

"Whoa." Alex says trying to catch up. "Slow down there." He says once he catches up.

"Sorry. Needed to get out of there before I got out of control."

"That's alright. I know how she makes you feel, but if you need to be calm for our date." He grins. "I can help with that."

"I wouldn't be against that idea..."

"Well lets head to the locker room so I can help you relax..." Alex starts to pull her down the hall.

"Of course." She laughs at his eagerness to get back.

"We only have so much time before they announce who the GM is."

"Right."

They make it back to the locker room and before Shauna could even think about doing anything, Alex pulled her close him, crashing his lips down on hers. She didn't kiss back at first because he caught her offguard. But she soon started to kiss back and her hands rest on his shoulders for now. His one hand stays on her waist for now while his over is on the back of her head holding her in place. He starts to move his fingers through her hair as he deepens the kiss more. Then somehow he ends up moving the both of them so that they're on the couch and more comfortable. He moved his hand that was on her hip to her back so he could make sure she did not move. The hand that was in her hair stayed there for now. She moves her hands however. She decides to have a little fun since she can. She moves her hands from his shoulders, to his chest, and then to his abs where she just lets fingers rest for now. He tenses up at the movement of her fingers. He lets his hands move over the exposed skin he can reach while making the kiss more intense.

"We need to...tone it down...just a bit. You have...much less on...than I do..." She manages to mumble.

"Are you relaxed now?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Then my job is done...for now."

She pulls from his lips and then lays her head on his shoulder, cuddling into him.

They turn their attention to the TV to see a reply of the match that had just happened. Sheamus had beaten Drew in what looked like a good match. After, they talked about the upcoming match after the break and that would be Mike vs Randy. Stef and Mike had left the room before that, and didn't even know that he had a match scheduled, until after the break was over. Randy had went out first and did his entrance and what not. That's when his music faded and Mike's played after. She looks up at him confused, since he's not moving at all to go out there and the fact that he's still in the suit so how can he compete.

"Mike...what's going on?" She looks at him confused.

"Just watch..."

"Okay..."

Everyone is confused on how Mike doesn't go out. His music however is then replaced with Mr. McMahon's. *He struts out to the top of the ramp and waits for his music to go off and forthe crowd to calm down before he speaks.*

"LAdies and gentleman..I am have an announcment to make. This is concering the new GM for RAW..." He starts to say and the crowd does the 'what' chant. "...the new GM is going to be this person." He says motioning to the entrance. They hit Mike's music once again and they start to head out.  
"...Mike..." Stef says confused but excited at the same time. "...you?"

"Me." He grins.

"..oh...my..." She squeals as she squeezes his arm.

"But you do have to stay here so I can go out there."

"That's fine." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Now go Mister GM." She shoos him to the entrance.

He grins and kisses her quickly before being handed a mic and heads out to the stage. As he walks out, everyone boos him of course. Stef rolls her eyes and mutters to herself. She watches on a nearby montior as he walks to where Vince is standing. He shakes his hand and thanks him before he disappears back through the curtain. Mike's music fades as he gets ready to talk.

"I know what you are all thinking. The Miz is the GM, right? You think it's a joke? Well it's not..." He starts to walk down the ramp. "...I'm the new GM as well as the most must see WWE Champion that there is. You all do not think I'm good enough, but obviously I am if I'm both the GM and WWE Champion." He looks at the title on his shoulder. "I mean...I don't know how you all did not see this coming." He shakes his head as he reaches the ring. "I have been dominating every opponent that I have faced. I have done more promotions for this company than anyone else ever has. It only seems right I got the GM job. You all may not like it, but that is the hard reality. The Miz is the new GM and things are going to get interesting around here." He walks up the steps and looks at Randy. "With that being said..." He climbs under the ropes and in the ring. "...Orton..I want you out of my ring. I'm not facing you tonight." Mike points for Randy to get out of the ring. "I'm choosing my opponent and that person is not you."

Randy is hesitant to leave and he has that look in his eyes of attacking and he gets in Mike's face.

"Uh uh...I wouldn't be thinking those thoughts Randy. I'm the GM, I have the right to fire you if you lay a hand on me."

Randy starts to get more angry and has a stare down with Mike before he leaves the ring totally pissed off. He slowly makes his way back up the ramp, glaring at Mike the whole time.  
"Now with that issue out of the way. Do I really want to compete in this ring on my first night of GM? Hmm, well even though I could do it while still wearing my suit, I've changed my mind. There will be no match for me, your new GM."

*The crowd starts to boo him at there not being a match.*

"Oh shut up and respect the new GM." I rolls my eyes.

"You know what..." Mike trails off, pretending to think before smirking. "...you want a match?" The crowd chants 'yes'. "You got one, but it's not going to be me. I have the night off." The crowd boos him. "Really?" He says and the crowd mocks him. "Really?" He says again only to be mocked more. "You want a match?!" He gets irritated. The crowds starts to go wild. "You got one!" He yells. "It will be John Cena and..." He looks at the entrance. "...since he is already to compete...how about Randy Orton as his opponent?" Mike shrugs and the crowd goes even more wild at John and Randy being in a match. "Well then...there you have it. Randy Orton and John Cena." He starts to walk to the ropes. "Both of you out here now!" He demands before climbing out of the ring ad toward the back.

When he comes back, Stef instantly jumps on him in a hug.

"That was amazing! You did a very good job on your first night as GM." She givs him a kiss. "You're going to be the best GM ever!"

"I love having this kind of power." He grins.

"Feels great, doesn't it?" She chuckles.

"It does."

"I'm so happy for you! I still can't believe you are the GM."

"Now I definitely can't wait for your tryout and for you to get here."

"I wish it was sooner. I can't wait to be here and finally be able to go out there with you."

"When you do make it here, I feel that it's my responsibility as GM to officially introduce you."

"I would love nothing more then for you to introduce me."

"Great. Well I just made the main event of the night, I'm not needed anymore really."

"So we can leave?" She bites her lip, looking up at him.

"Mmhmm."

"Yayyy."

"I think we should do something to celebrate you becoming GM." She adds as they head back to his locker room.

"What did you have in mind?" He asks.

"Well, I was thinking either going out to a club or going to the condo. Shauna and Alex have a date so it will just be the two of us for the rest of the night."

"Hmm, whatever you think sounds better, we'll do it."

"I say we go out for a bit then hed back to the condo before they get back."

"We do have to head back so I can change first."

"Right." He nods.

"I won't be to long. Just have to get my outfit and change my makeup."

"Take your time. No rush."

"Why thank you." She smiles as they reach his locker room.

"You're welcome."

They head into his locker room to gather what he needed. Once he had all that, they headed to Alex's locker room to see if he and Shauna were ready to go.*

"Careful...Shauna might attack you."

"I'm prepared." He chuckles.

She then gives him a quick kiss before knocking o the door. Once they hear it's okay to come in, Stef opens the door and steps aside so Mike can go in first, also so she doesn't get in Shauna's way.

Just like Stef predicted, once Shauna sees Mike walk in she attacks him. He stumbles back a bit, but steadies himself.

"Someone else is excited too I see." He chuckles.

"Of course I am."

"Well I'm glad." He pulls from the hug. "What did you think of my first act as GM?" He grins.

"Oh it was awesome."

"I didn't feel like competing tonight so I gave myself the night off. I think I deserve it."

"You do." She nods.

"We just came by to see if you were both ready to leave." Stef says. "Mike is not needed anymore and I figured you would both want to get to your date." She winks teasingly.

"You thought right." Shauna nods.

"Well, lets get our things so we can get to the date." Alex grins.

"Right." She nods, moving away from Mike to get my bag.

Stef then walks over to Mike, hooking her arm with his and rest her head on his shoulder while they wait. Once Alex and Shauna have everything they all head out to the car. They put their bags in the trunk then get in the car. Once they are all buckled in, Mike starts to head back to the condo. Once back, they head inside. They all head to the bedrooms to get ready.

**Stefanie**

Mike and I are in his room and I head right to my bag since I know what I'm going to wear. I grab the dress I chose to before heading into the bathroom to change. It's a strapless black and white dress with with a floral type design on it. I clean off my makeup from earlier and add simple white glittery eyeshadow. I give my hair some loose curls before adding jewelry. Once that is done, I spray myself with some vanilla body spray to go along with the vanilla birthday cake lip gloss I chose. Once everything was perfect, I walked back into the room to see Mike had change, but still dressed nicely.

"Awww..." I pout. "...no suit?"

"A suit is a little too formal for the club don't you think?"

"True, but I love when you where them." I smirk as I walk over to get my heels. As I walk by him, he gets a smell of the vanilla I'm wearing.

"That...smell..."

"You like it?" I sit on the bed to put my shoes on.

"Love."

"Good to know." I giggle. "Might wear it more often for you." I stand after getting my shoes on. Mike then walks over, placing his hands on my hips. He goes to give me a kiss but I stop him. "This..." I point to my lips, referring to my lip gloss. "...has to stay on for most of the night."

"Aww."

"You can give me a kiss, but it has to last. Only and small taste of it until we get back."

"Quick kiss, promise."

"Alright...go for it." I grin, leaving my hands on his shoulders for now.

He grins himself and like he promised, it was a quick kiss, just enough to taste the lip gloss.

"More later." I giggle as he tries to get more.

"Holding you to that."

"You always do."

"Yes I do."

"Good thing I just bought this too." I giggle. "Might not last all night."

"Probably not."

"How about we leave now so we can get back while they are still out and you can take as much of this off as you want?" I suggest with a smirk.

"Deal."

"Alright. Lets go." I give him a quick kiss before sliding out of his arms. He groans a bit at not being ablt to get more lip gloss off. I shake my head and walk to my clutch. I put the lip gloss in along with my phone before walking back over to him.

"All set now."

"After you." He lets me leave first.

I walk out in front of him, reaching back for his hand. He takes it and laces our finger instantly. I smile to myself as we head out. We let Shauna and Alex know we were leaving so they would know. After that we headed to the car. After getting into the car, we head to the nearest club. Once we get there, Mike parks the car then comes to help me out. He puts his arm over my shoulder as we walk up, getting let right in. When we walk in, I am in awe of how the club looks. Nothing like in New York. We head over to a table and set our things down.

"This place is amazing!" I say over the music.

"Isn't it?" He says back, over the music.

"Mhm." I nod. "Dance?" I hold out my hand and head to the dance floor.

"Of course."

We head out to the dance floor, Mike hold me around the waist as we walk. We find a spot to dance then move along to the music. He uses this chance to me all touchy. At one point in the song, I turned around so I was facing him. I put my arms around his neck while he kept his hands on my hips as we swayed and moved along to the music, dancing closely together. He snuck one quick kiss at one point, wanting another taste of the gloss. I smile to myself after pulling away, even though I didn't want to. When that song ends, they play another song. We dance to tat one then decide to do sit down.

"Want a drink?" He asks when we reach the table.

"Sure." I fan myself, trying to catch my breath.

"Anything specific?"

"What ever you are having."

"Alright, be right back."

I nod as he walks off to the bar. I sit there watching him for a bit, when I feel someone touch me from behind. Turning around, I see a few guys at the other table looking over at me with smirks. I roll my eyes and when I'm about to turn around, one starts to walk over. Luckily Mike had came back to the table before the guy could come to the table.

"Thank you." I smile as he sets my drink in front of me. I pull him by the shirt, pressing my lips to his. I make sure to put passion into it, but not to much since we are in public. Just as he starts to respond, I pull away. Mike blinks a few times before speaking.

"...wow."

"Only the best for the new GM."

"I can get used to this..."

"Good." I grin. "More to come too."

"Can't wait."

"Later." I take a sip of my drink. "Lets go dance more." I stand up, fixing my dress.

He nods and gets up, following me back out to the dance floor. When we pass by the table with the guys, I smrik at them and move Mike's hand on to my hip. Once we find a spot again, I dance really close to him, making sure they are all looking at us. When I see they are looking, I start to dance around Mike, sliding down to my knees while slowly moving my hands up and down his chest as I go. Of course that just makes the guys stare more. Seeing their eyes on us still, I put my arms around his neck and pull him down for another kiss. I press my lips hard to his and this time he is able to kiss back. When I glance over to the table, while still kissing Mike, I see that the table had cleared. I start to slow the kiss down and pull away.

"...lets not..get to...carried away..." I rest my forehead on his while still moving to the music. "...not here..."

"...you started...it..."

"Oops." I giggle. "Letting people know I'm here with the best person ever."

"Don't you mean...awesome?"

"Yes...the most awesome person ever." I mock him when saying _'awesome'_.

"You know it."

"All to well." I rub my nose against his.

"Nice dancing by the way." He grins.

"Why thank you." I return his grin. "Learn a lot from working in a club."

"I can see that."

"All for you too."

"I feel special."

"You should because you are...to me."

"Likewise."

"How about a few more songs then we leave, mister touchy." I suggests since he has not stopped letting his hands move over all the exposed skin he can reach.

"Sounds good to me."

"Of course." I giggle.

We finish up dancing to that song before we head back to the table to finish our drinks. Mike goes to get another one for us since we finished the first ones. I'm to busy watching him at the bar to notice someone walk up next me me.

"Hey there sexy." They slur. I turn to see one of the guys from earlier in the night.

"Ugh." I roll my eyes. "Just got away. I'm not interested." I wave my hand in his face.

"Oh, come on."

"In case you did not notice, the guy I was with..." I point to Mike at the bar. "...he is my boyfriend. I'm not here for you or anyone else."

"Actually I didn't notice."

"Are you bliind? I've been dancing wih him all night."

"No you haven't."

"Uh..yeah I have." I look at him like he is stupid. Just then he did something I did not expect. He touched my leg and tried to move is hand under my dress. "What the hell are you doing!?" I stop his hand and throw it off my leg.

"What does it look like?"

"Yeah..I don't think so. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I think you are."

"Well you thought wrong. I suggest you leave before my boyfriend comes back."

"Unless you know, you want to end up knocked out." I add.

"I'll take my chances." He smirks stepping closer to me.

"Get away!" I shout, pushing him away.

I then look over at Mike to see that he has a 2nd round of drinks and he's heading back to the table.

"You better leave before you regret coming over here."

"I regret nothing."

"Oh you will." I smirk as Mike gets back to the table. "Right Mike?"

"Right...wait who is this?"

"I have no clue. All I know is he came over here thinking he could feel me up."

"Oh really?"

"Mhhm." I nod. "Thinks I'm that kind of girl too."

"Well...might get thrown out for what I'm about to do, but it's worth it..."

"Mike." I stop him. "Not now. Let security deal with him."

"...fine."

I get the attention of the closet security guard and they escort the guy out of the club. Once he is going, I turn to Mike.

"Calm down. Tonight is about you. Nothing is going to ruin that." I run myhand oover his cheek.

"I know."

"He didn't have a chance. I never gave him the opportunity too. He was looking in the wrong place."

"Drunk people...the worst."

"That they are." I shake my head. "How about we go dance a bit more and after this round we leave?"

"That's a good idea."

I hop down off the chair, grabbing his hand. On the way to the dance floor, he puts his hand on my waist from behind. After finding a spot, I keep my back to him dancing along to the music. He keeps his hands on my hips as we dance. leaning down from time to time trying to nip at my neck. Every time he tries, I move so the least he can do is just press a kiss to my neck. I decide to move from his arms so I can dance in front of him a bit. I put my hands in my hair, lifting it up a bit while I move my hips and bending my knees going down. When I come back up, I turn to face him and do the same thing again. Then he grabs me in surprise and he can't help but press his lips against mine. I don't kiss back at first since he suprised me. Once I realize, I move my hands from my hair to his shoulders. I smile under the kiss once I start to kiss back. I let the kiss go on for a bit longer than before, but only long enough so that most of my lip gloss is still remaining.

"...I think...you got...enough..." I say starting to slow the kiss.

"Aww."

"You can take the rest off when we get back."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Deal."

"One more song, then we can finish our drinks and go."

He nods happily. I decide to stay facing him for this song, just dancing really close to him while his hnads stay on my hips the whole time. When the song ends, we make our way back to the table, but Mike keeps his hands on my hips as we walk back. I go to sit in my chair, but he stops me. He sits in my chair, pulling me down on his lap. I laugh to myself as I lean back into him. We then grab our drinks and start to sip them.

"Can't sit in my own chair?"

"Nope."

"Going to be all clingy until we leave, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Not that I mind. Maybe then evey guy will stop staring at me."

"They better."

"They are more persistent here then back home. Obviously they don't get I'm with you."

"Or they don't care."

"Either way, I'm leaving with you."

"Exactly."

"But..." I drink the last of my drink before setting it on the table. "...I'm all done now."

"Already?"

"I was thristy." I chuckle with a shrug. "I can get another while you drink yours."

"No no, I'm almost done with mine, and then we can go home."

"As long as your sure." I shift so I'm sitting sideways on him. As he drinks, I start to play with the collar of his shirt, leaving little lingering kisses on his neck.

"Trying to be distracting?"

"Maybe..." I mumble against his next. "...or giving you a proper congratulations on being GM."

"That too."

"You'll get more when we get back too." I lightly nip at his neck.

"Well in that case..." He trails off, finishing his drink.

"...we're leaving." He stands up, picking me up as well.

"Mike." I squeal. "I can walk." I laugh.

"Too slow..."

"That eager to get back?" I chuckle since he still has not put me down.

"Yes."

"Take it easy. We'll get there."

"You can carry me when we get to the condo."

"Alright." He sets me down.

"Here..." I take off my heels. "...this should help." I put my arm around him as we head the rest of the way to the car.

Then we walk the rest of the way to the car. He opens my door for me, but stops me before I can get in. Moving some hair from my face, he leans down giving me a quick kiss. I smile as we pull away then sit in my seat. After he closes my door, he goes over to his side. Once he is in and ready, he heads back to the condo. Since it was not far from the condo, it didn't take too long to get back. Once we were back, I get out of the car and we head inside. Halfway, Mike picks me up and carries me. I wrap my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder for now.

"In a rush?" I giggle.

"Maybe."

"I think you are."

"So I am."

"Any particular reason?" I run my fingers over he back of his neck.

"Lip gloss."

"Oh? Maybe I'll put more on after I get change..."

"Please?"

"For you...I will."

"Yay."

"Just as soon as we get to the room I'll do all that."

"Let's go then." He starts to rush.

I laugh to myself at how eager he is to get upstairs. After he got the door opened, he walked in still not putting me down. He locked the door, making sure to leave an extra for Shauna and Alex. When that was done, he rushed up the stairs to his room. He then shut that door and locked that before placing me on the bed.

"Had to lock it?" I chuckle.

"Yes."

"Think I'm going to leave? If so, I'm not."

"No, I just don't want any interruptions."

"I doubt they would bother us, but alright." I laugh as I stand, making my way over to my bag.

"I won't take long." I say as I pick something to change into.

I make my way into the bathroom while Mike gets changed in the room itself. I take off my dress and set that on the counter before slipping on the blue tank top and shorts bed set I chose. I clean off all my makeup. Once that was done, I add more lip gloss before grabbing my dress and heading back into the room. As soon as I step out the door, I stop where I am since Mike is sitting on the bed shirtless.

"Control." I mutter to myself while biting my lip. I make my way to my bags where I set my dress down before walking over to the bed.

"You have no idea how distracting you are right now."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. It's making it hard for me to make you wait."

"Oops."

I reach the bed then sit on his lap. I let my fingers move over his skin as I look up at him.

"To make you wait or not..." I trail off making him think I'm going for his lips. Instead, I move to his neck and start to lightly kiss and nip at his skin.

"...lip...gloss..."

"...soon..." I slowly move up his neck to his jaw. Once I reach his lips, I hover over them for a bit making him wait.

He groans in impatience. I move my lips lightly over his, just enough so he gets a little taste for now. It's still not enough so he groans in impatience again.

"Had enough?" I tease.

"You're taking too long."

"Makes it even better for." I slowly say with a smirk.

"I can't wait anymore..."

Before I could respond, he pressed his lips hard against mine. My hands stay on his shoulders for now. He moves his hands to my back, pulling me closer to him causing me me wrap my arms around his neck. His hands in the meantime begin to wander. The more his hands wander, the more rough the kiss gets. I feel his hands start to move up my thigh, so I run my fingers over the back of his neck like always. The rumble of a growl erupts, and the growl is faint. So I run my fingers over the back of his neck again to get a much louder one. I smirk in the kiss only for him for move his hand to my thigh and squeeze on it. A soft noise comes from me as I arch my back into him still running my fingers over his neck. He grins and does it again while nipping at my bottom lip. That causes more noise to come from me. I move one hand to his hair, letting it run through his hair while the other rests on his back. The longer he nips at my lip, the more I start to move on his lap. His hands move to my hips, holding me in place and he stops nipping at my lip.

"Stay still."

"...you're making...it hard..."

"My bad..."

"I'm not complaining..."

"Of course not."

"Tonight is your night...anything you want to do, you can do it."

"Maybe a couple more times before we relax."

"Mmmmm...go for it."

He grins before going back to doing what he did before. I relax into him, letting him have his fun for now. When I can't take much more of the torture, I move my fingers across the back of his neck. A growl comes from him as he goes from nipping to sucking on my lip. That makes me tense a bit while tugging on his hair and still running my nails over the back of his neck. He continues to do it for a while before finally kissing my long and hard. He pulls away so that we could breathe.

"I think I may have bruised your lips...oops."

"It's all worth it."

He kisses me softly one more time before relaxing back against the pillows. I shift so that I'm laying more comfortably on him. I rest my head on his chest with my hands on his shoulders. He keeps his arms around me, resting one on my middle back while letting the other mess with my hair.

"Tonight has been great."

"The best. You becoming GM...going out and having a good time..."

"And then in two weeks, your tryout."

"I can't wait for that. Just hope he is impressed enough to sign me."

"I'm sure he will be."

"With your help, I know I will be great. Hope he thinks like you are."

"We have long enough to get way more training in. You'll be ready for that tryout in no time."

"I'm sure I will be. You'll make sure of that...even more now than before too."

"Right."

"Going to take forever to get here though." I try to hide a yawn.

"We can try and make the two weeks pass by just like that, but more now, I think you need sleep."

"Awww...I don't wanna." I whine moving closer to him.

"You just yawned."

"I did, but I still want to stay up." I pout. "This all feels-" I stop myself, biting my lip.

"...feels like what?" He asks.

"...a dream..." I mumble lowly.

"Have you tried pinching yourself? To make sure it's not even though it isn't a dream?"

"I have, but I can't help to think that one day when I wake up you will not be here."

"I'll always be here."

"Promise?" I tilt my head to look at him.

"Promise."

He leans down giving me a soft kiss. I smile after pulling away and snuggle into him more. As much as I try to fight it, another yawn escapes.

"Sleep."

"...if I...must..." I slowly close my eyes since his started to run his fingers through my hair.

"For me?"

"Okay." I softly say, on the verge or sleep.

He grins and kisses the top of my head. I smile to myself, letting my eyes fall shut. He runs his hand through my hair more while his other hand moves up and down my back. I relax into him and soon I am sleeping peacefully. Noticing I'm asleep, he smiles to himslef just watching me for a bit longer before he goes to sleep himself.

**Shauna**

Alex and I in the meantime have just finished dinner at BOA and are heading out and wait at the valet for the car to be brought back.

"I'm so glad Mike told you about this place. The food was amazing."

"It was."

"Are we heading back now or did you have something else planned?"

"Once the car gets brought back, I think we can head back."

"Alright. Sounds good." I nod.

"Thank you for tonight." I add.

"You're welcome." He smiles giving me a qick kiss. "Anything for you."

Of course with BOA being a hotspot for celebrities, the paparazzi is all over the place. A few of them spot us and head over to take pictures and try to get interviews.We gladly answer some of their questions as we wait for the car. Most of the questions are about our realtionship while others are about Alex's title and other stuff about WWE. They take pictures of us and we pose for them. Soon the car arrives and Alex ushers me to the car making a path through al lthe opens the door for me while they all still take the pictures and ask questions. I get in and put my seatbelt on while he shuts the door and gets the keys from the valet and goes over to the driver's side and gets in. After getting his seatbelt on, he starts to drive off.

"Oh before I forget...there's something for you...look in the backseat." Alex says as he drives.

"Awe. You didn't have to." I say as I turn around.

"I wanted to."

"Oh Alex..." I say in awe. "...they are beautiful." I turn back aorund to smell the flowers he got me. "My favorite too. Thank you." I lean over pecking his cheek.

"You deserve it."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"You're just the best."

"So are you."

"When we get back, I'm going to give you a proper thank you."

"I would hope so."

"Really can't now since you're driving." I chuckle.

"Right."

I settle back down in my seat just admiring the flowers he got me. I can't help but to smile as I smell them and look over at him. Soon we arrive back at Mike's and Alex parks the car. I wait, after removing my seat belt and Alex comes over and opens my door for me, and I step out. Alex takes my hand as we head up to the door. Once there, Alex finds the key where Mike said he left it. After opening the door we walk in and he locks the door again. We then head to our room, being as quiet as we can, to not wake either Stef or Mike. Once in the room, I find something to put the flowers in. After finding that, I fill it with water and et the flowers down on the dresser in the room.

"Now how did you know these were my favorite?"

"A little birdy told me." Alex grins.

"Of course."

"I had to do something extra special for you tonight."

"Oh, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to and like I said, you deserve it...all of it."

"I know."

"How about we get ready for bed and I'll give you more of what you deserve?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Which is why I suggested it." He chuckles, giving me a quick kiss.

"Right." I nod.

I pull away from him then go over to my bags for something to wear. Once I pick something out, I head into the bathroom to change and such. As soon as I got done, I made my way back into the room to put my clothes away. When I turn to the bed, I see Alex laying there in his boxers with no shirt on.

"Trying to kill me are you?" I laugh as I reluctantly make my way back over to my things to put my clothes with them.

"Is it working?"

"Possibly."

"Then maybe I am." He grins.

"You always do, it never fails."

"Good to know." He smirks.

I then go over to the bed and climb onto it, sitting next to him. He runs his hand down my arm then pulling me so I'm laying on him once he gets to my hand.

"To far."

"My bad."

"It's better now." He runs his one hand through my hair while the other rests on my back.

"I would hope so."

"Not moving until we have to either." He brushes his lips over mine. AS he does that, he lets his hands start to wander.

"Kind of figured. When you get like this, you don't wanna let me go." I laugh.

"Can you blame me?" He mumbles as he kisses down my jawline.

"No...not really..."

"Good." He says as he starts to move down my neck, leaving light kisses while he nips gently at my skin.

I sigh in content as I hide my face in his neck/shoulder. He takes the chance to nip a bit harder at my skin making a few nosie come from me. Smirking against my skin, he does it more trying to get the same reaction. He of course is successful, and smirks in triumph again. He stays on the spot just long enough for a small mark to form. When he feels one forming, he pulls back to look at it. Smirking, he moves back to my lips. I of course have to move my face from his neck as he makes his way back to my lips, and I do so. When he gets back to my lips, I press mine hard against his, him kissing back just as hard. I move my hands from where they were resting, to rest on his face, holding him in place, not breaking the kiss just yet. His hands go from wandering to resting on my hips making sure I can't move. He keeps the kiss going, only breaking for air.

"Not letting me move?" I ask when he does break for air.

"Nope."

"When will you let me move?"

"Never."

"Oh you'll let me move eventually." I laugh.

"Not if I can help it." He holds me closer.

"So I'm just gonna sleep like this huh?"

"You guessed right."

"Make sure to not let me fall this time."

"I won't. That was an accident last time. Forgot we were on the couch."

"True. We have at least more room here."

"We do, so you are not going anywhere this time."

"Like I would go anywhere."

"That's true." He chuckles.

"But I am..." I trail off, not bothering to hide a yawn. "...tired."

"Then it's sleep for you."

"For once I won't argue with you about that."

"Good. You had a busy and long day today."

"So did you."

"I did, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"It's because you're a guy, you can handle more than I can."

"Right." He nods. "Enough talking...sleep for you."

I nod, and he grabs the blanket and pulls it over the both of us. I snuggle into him more, to get comfortable to sleep. He kisses the top of my head then starts to run his hand through my hair. The soothing motion makes it harder for me to keep my eyes open. Soon, I'm sleeping peacefully as he watches me for a bit. Smiling to himself, he runs his hand over my cheek, kissing the top of my head once more before going to sleep himself.


	18. Tryout

**Stefanie**

The day has finally come, it's the morning of the tryout tonight at FCW. We're all staying at Alex's this time. Alex and Shauna of course sleep in his room, which is considered their room now. Mike and I are sleeping in the guest room, not too far down the hall. It does not take to long for me to start to wake up since I'm excited about the day. I open my eyes slightly to see Mike still fast alseep. When I try to move, I realize he has a tight hold on me so I decide to lay there for a bit before waking him. "Mike..." I say quietly.

He grumbles in his sleep, pulling me closer.

"Mike...wake up."

"5...more...minutes."

"No...now." I whine.

"Mmmm..."

"I'll give you something if you wale up now."

"What?" He mumbles.

I shift a bit in his arms so I'm able to move up closer to his face. I give him a soft kiss, but pull away just before he responds.

"When you wake up, you'll get a proper one." I smirk after puling away.

"Well then. I have an excuse to get up now then."

"You do." I grin. "Even though you were getting one anyway."

"True."

"So..are you awake enough or should I wait until later?"

"I think I'm awake now."

"Good." I smile up at him.

I move back up, pressing my lips to his. He starts to respond more quickly this time, keeping his one hand on my waist while the other moves to my back holding me in place. He holds the kiss for a bit longer before pulling away.

"We've got a long day ahead of us."

"We do." I nod. "I'm so excited about today, but nervous at the same time."

"You'll do great. I know it."

"I'm sure I will. We've been training non stop for the last two weeks."

"And you've just improved and improved."

"I catch on really quick. Plus you make it fun while still making it tough."

"Which is the best way to do it."

"It is. That's why I know I will do amazing. All thanks to you." I kiss him quick.

"You're very welcome."

"As much as I want to go, I really don't want to move right now." I lay my head on his chest, snuggling into him more.

"Well we don't have to right now."

"Yay!" I cheer. "To comfy right now.""

"I can tell."

"Wish we could stay here all day."

"I know."

"What time do we have to be there?"

"Well the tryout isn't until late afternoon, early evening. So I say early afternoon."

"So we can stay here as long as we want?"

"Mmhmm."

"I really like that." I smile. "Maybe before we go, we can go to the beach or hang out by the pool for a bit."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"So...lay here for about an hour then get something to eat and see if Shauna and Alex want to go or just us?"

"I suppose we can ask them."

"You want it to be just us, don't you?"

"Can never get enough of just you and me time."

"Not really. We can just go if you want. Won't get times like this for awhile."

"True."

"Also got a special swimsuit to wear too..."

"Oooh?"

"Mhm." I nod. "One you have never seen on me either."

"I can't wait."

"After we get to either the pool or beach you will see it."

"I can make it."

"I'm sure you can. You're tough." I pat his chest.

"I am."

"I know how to get you though." I smirk moving my hand down his chest.

"...you...do..." He says between breaths as my hand gets lower.

I let my hand slowly move down until it is at the waist of his boxers. I move my fingers along his skin just above the seam. When he starts to tense, I move my fingers and quickly move from the bed.

"You tease."

"You love it." I giggle. "Even though you always get me back for it."

"And you better believe I will."

"I have a feeling it's going to be worse than before too."

"Possibly."

"To late to say sorry?"

"I think so."

"Oops." I giggle, biting my lip.

"Uh huh..suure."

"I really am..." I stick my bottom lip out.

"You know what I do with that bottom lip." He smirks.

"Can't do much from the bed..."

"Don't test me."

"Where's the fun in that?" I fake pout more.

"You know how fast I move."

"I can move just a fast."

"So you think."

I raise a brow at him waiting for him to make a move. I move slightly to the right only to have him mirror me. I do the same thing to the left before taking off to the right, heading for the door.

"Oh no you don't."

"Yes I do." I laugh, passing the bed, almost to the door.

"No." He says, coming after me.

I get to the door, but only my finger tips touch the knob since he caught me before I could get any farther. He puts his arms around my waist as he carries me back to the bed.

"Told you I was faster." He smirks, laying me on the bed and hovering me.

"Not my fault the door was so far away." I chuckle.

"Sure, blame the door."

"I will." I frown. "You need to be closer!" I look over, yelling at the door quietly.

"Can't yell back at you." He chuckles.

"Well, I'm not happy with it at all." I pout, sticking my bottom lip out without realizing it.

"Bottom lip." Mike points out.

"My bad..."

"Maybe I need to take care of that?"

"Hmmm...maybe you do..."

"How badly do I have to hmm?"

"How bad do you want to?" I bite my lip then stick it out again.

"You keep doing that...really bad."

"I'll stop then..." I slowly let my lip slip under my teeth before licking them teasingly.

"Noo."

"So you want me to do that?" I lick my lips again before sticking my bottom lip out again.

"Yes, thank you."

"How long do you expect me to do this for?" I chuckle.

"Until I finally get the urge to do something about it."

"That could take all day." I whine. "Unless..." I smirk, moving my one hand to the back of his neck and running my fingers lightly over his skin.

"That could work..."

"Always does." I smirk, doing it again.

Before I know it, he presses his lips to mine and almost instantly takes my bottom lip between his teeth. I let out a soft whine at not being able to kiss him properly. My hands stay where they are on his back for now while I lose focus on what I was doing. He sucks at my bottom lip for a bit before letting go, in favor of kissing my lips. I pull him as close as he can get, kissing him back eagerly while he starts to let his hands wander up my thighs to the bottom of my shirt. I shift a bit when he moves his hand up my side a bit, lightly running his fingers over my skin. This causes me to shiver and goosebumps start to form. I manage to run my fingers over the back of his neck making a growl come from him as he starts to kiss more roughly. It does end up making it hard for us to breathe, so we have no choice but to pull away to catch our breath.

"...every...time..." I say between breaths.

"Every time." He repeats.

"Maybe we should get up now..."

"If you say so."

"We can either stay in bed until the tryout or we can get up and you can see me in my swimsuit." I run my hands through his hair. "Your choice."

"Swimsuit."

"I figured that much." I chuckle. "Just have to let me go first."

"Awww."

"Only until after I get changed."

"Alright."

He slowly moves his arms so I am able to slid out of bed. I then walk over to my bags, picking out the swimsuit I brought along with a pair or shorts and a tank top. After having those, I make my way to the bathroom to get ready. I only curl my hair slightly since the makeup will have to be redone later. Once I am all dressed, I walk back out to my bags to find Mike is not in the room. I make my way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where I see Mike starting to cook. I walk up behind him, sliding my arms around his waist and resting my head on his back.

"Mmmm...smells good."

"Like always."

"You're that good of a cook."

"Gotten better and better."

"Yes you have. I love when you cook."

"Which is why I try to do it more often."

"That's why you're amazing. You never mind cooking for me. Another thing I admire about you."

"Oh, I know."

"And once again...all my favorites."

"Of course."

"You're the best." I lean up kissing his cheek while trying to steal a piece of bacon from the plate by the stove.

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"Just like what I tell you is true."

"I know." I smile, blushing slightly.

"Trying to steal bacon huh?"

"Me? Never..." I act innocent, quickly eating the piece of bacon.

"Uh huh, sure."

I smile innocently since I can't talk with the bacon in my mouth.

"Hope it's good."

"It really was...like always." I say after swallowing.

"Good to hear."

"Can't wait until it's done. Smells so good."

"Why thank you."

"Anytime." I kiss him quick.

"Should be done soon."

"Okay." I nod, moving to lean on the counter.

When the food is about ready, I get all the plates and silverware, taking that into the dinining room while Mike gets the food all set.

"You think the smell woke the other two up yet?"

"Possibly. We'll find out soon."

Once Mike has the food all set, he comes out into the dining room to put everything on the plates. Shortly after that Shauna comes downstairs, followed by Alex and they're like half awake.

"Well good morning you too." I laugh.

"Morning." She yawns.

"Sleep alright?"

"I slept just fine."

"Ah. Figures he would've kept you up." I tease.

"Oh he did...a little bit last night."

"Oooohhh."

"Oh shush."

"It's fun."

"Of course it is."

"Always is." I snicker.

"Are you guys hungry?" Mike asks, changing the subject.

"That's the reason we woke up. The smell." She laughs.

"I knew that would happen." He laughs. "I made plenty."

"Of course."

Her and Alex sit down, grabbing plates then getting what they want. After they get what they want, they eat.

"This is good."

"Of course. I did make it." Mike boasts.

"You did a great job."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We turn our attention back to our food, talking occasionally. Every now and then, I steal a few pieces of bacon from Mike's plate when mine is gone. He looks over at we with a smile, giving me a knowing look. I giggle, smirking right back at him. Shauna and Alex do the same, only they feed each other some of the fruit that was out.

"Aww, cute."

"So are you two."

"We are aren't we?"

"That is true."

"So, excited for the tryout?"

"Hell yeah! I couldn't even sleep last night."

"And Mike couldn't help with that?"

"Oh he tried. I kept waking back up and did not want to wake him."

"Ohh."

"It's all good though. I got enough. Couldn't really move laast night."

"Oooh."

"Mhm. Someone was extra grabby last night." I blushe, poking Mike's side.

"I repeat. Oooooh."

"Couldn't help." He shurgs. "I love hold her." He puts his arms about me, pulling me close.

"Miiike." I blush, letting my hair fall over my face.

"Awwww."

"Oh stop." I swat my hands. "To early to be this red."

"Too cute."

"Guuuys." I whine. "I am so getting you back." I add looking at Shauna.

"You know you love me." She smiles innocently.

"I do, but I'm still getting you back." I grin.

"Of course you are."

"That'll be later..." Mike says. "...pool...remember?" He whispers tome.

"Mhm." I bite my lip as he lets his fingers move over my shirt.

"Someone seems to be extra touchy today."

"Just giving MY Diva the affections she deserves." He kiss my cheek making me blush.

"I'm not a diva yet."

"Keyword being yet, but you will be after today."

"Someone is extra confident."

"I just know that you'll be one."

"With you by my side, I know I'll make it."

"That's the attitude."

"The only one I have." I grin.

"And I love it."

"Have to have it in this business. Now I get to show it more."

"I can't wait."

"Just a few more hours. We'll make them go by quick."

"Of course we will."

"What you guys going to do today?" I ask Shauna.

"Oh, I don't know yet."

"I'm sure there's somethnig. We're in Florida. There has to be tons to do."

"I've got that taken care of." Alex says.

"Ooohhh."

"I'm sure it's not what you think." Shauna adds.

"No, but still..."

"You really need to get your mind out of the gutter sometimes." She laughs.

"Hey! That is just how I am." I shrug. "You can be the same way at times too." I add laughing.

"So many 'that's what she said' jokes." She nods.

"What can I say? I'm the life of the party."

"You are."

"Mission acomplished." I grin.

"Do I wanna know?" Mike asks.

"No.." I say quick.

"I'm sure you'll find out in time." Shauna chuckles.

"Hmm, we'll see then."

"I'm hard to crack. Might take you some time to do it."

"But I'll be able to."

"Maybe."

"I think I will."

"You can think, but it may or may not happen."

"Suuure."

"I soft at times, but I'm not that soft all the time."

"Except when you're around me." He smirks.

"Trust me...you make it hard, but I have to be strong."

"But I have tricks up my sleeve..."

"Uh oh..." I look up at him, biting my lip. "...going to be harder than I though."

"Uh huh."

"Oh boy."

"I wish you luck with that."

"I'm gonna need it."

"Yes you are." Mike nods.

"Must be strong..." I say lowly.

"...but you know what I can do..." He whispers in my ear.

She closes her eyes, taking a few breaths.

"I do." She softly says.

Then he sneakily nips at my earlobe before pulling away like nothing happened. I bite my lip, trying to compose myself.

"You sneak."

"You love it."

"Of course I do."

"Told you I know how to get to you." He smirks.

"You do." I smile. "I know how to get to you too." I shift so I'm able to run my fingers over his neck.

"We know how to get to each other."

"Mhm." I nod, hovering my lips over his.

He meets me the rest of the way, but only with a quick kiss.

"More later."

"Holding you to that."

"I know."

"Should we clean up and get ready now?"

"Yeah, we should."

"Alright."

We all get up, grabbing the dishes and putting them in the sink to do later. Mike and I then head up to their room to get ready for the day while Shauna and Alex go sit in the living room.

"So, do you have plans for us today?" She asks.

"Not really sure. Was thinking about just hanging around the huse today. Did you have something in mind?"

"No, not really. Hanging around the house is good. I do love it here. But oh, maybe if you're up for it, I can beat your butt in basketball later." She smirks.

"Oh you're so on." He chuckles. "I'll go essy on you this time."

"Hey, I only lost last time by about 5 points."

"And I didn't even go easy on you then. You do got game." He grins. "I like that." He adds with a smirk.

"I know, I got skills."

"You do and in time you will actually beat me without me letting you."

"I believe that time will be coming today."

"You really think so?" He raises a brow.

"Oh, I know so."

"We'll find out soon." He grins, pulling her closer to him. "I do have ways of disteracting you too." He ads with a smirk.

"Remember...so do I. Maybe I should wear a cute little outfit just to distract you during basketball." She smirks right back.

"Oh you so would do that to me."

"I would."

"Looks like I have to get out what I normally wore when playing then."

"Maybe."

"Guess we will have to wait and see." He smirks, running his fingers over her arms.

"Mmhmm."

"Right now we are not moving."

"Kind of figured that."

"I got no cuddle time this morning since you woke up and came right down here."

"Blame Mike for cooking the food."

"I will next time we see him. He ruined my fun." He pouts.

"Aww poor you."

"Best part of the morning. I love waking up to that everyday."

"Aww." She smiles.

"It's true. I'm so glad I have you with me now."

"So you keep telling me."

"I will continue to tell you too." He kiss her cheek.

"Good."

"When are you going to talk to Mike about getting a shot at the title?"

"Sometime, maybe today, I don't know."

"I think you should soon. You have been going really good and deserve a shot at the title."

"And I would really love to be the one to take it away from Eve."

"She does not deserve to have that title. She does nothing with it. All she does is stick her nose where it doesn't belong."

"Exactly."

"Someone that actually has talent and skills should have it...like you."

"I know right?"

"That's why there is no doubt in my mind that Mike will give you the shot."

"Right. Because of that and not because we're such good friends."

"Excatly. You got where you are without his help so that has nothing to do with it."

"True."

"You will be an amzing champ. Then we will both have titles." He kisses behind her ear, letting his hands wander.

"That'd be nice."

"We could be the next power couple of WWE." He grins, leaving little kisses along her neck.

"That does sound good." She grins, biting her lip.

"We will have it all..." He moves across her jawline, kissing the corner of her mouth slowly.

"Mmmm..."

He moves closer to her lips, running his tongue over her bottom lip. She lets him do what he wants for a bit, before finally not being able to take much more. She turns so that she can kiss him properly. He leaves one hand on her waist while the other moves to her hair so he can hold her in place. He grins into the kiss at how eagerly she is kissing back. Her hands move from his shoulders to his hair, tugging gently at it. He starts to shift so he is able to lay her down, allowing his hands to wander a bit more. She makes sure to pull him close and hold him there, even with her hands in his hair. He pulls away briefly for air then goes right back to her lips. His one hand moves from her side to her thigh, squeezing slighty. This causes a quiet noise to come from her, but it also causes her to tug on his hair a bit tighter. He smriks into the kiss, squeezing a bit harder this time. The next noise that comes from her is much louder, since she can't contain it any longer. He does that one more time, getting the same reaction before moving his hands to rest on her hip for now.

"...was this...what you...missed doing...this morning...?"

"It was."

"The couch comfortable enough?" She asks, breaking the kiss for now.

"Just as goood as the bed..."

"...which has more room than the couch." She finishes for him.

"I like where you're going with this..." He sits up, pulling me with him.

She squeals in surprise as he also gets up from the couch with her. She clings to him as he carries her. He makes his way to the stairs, heading up to their room. Once there, he opens the door then closes it before taking her over to the bed and laying her down.

"So how long are we staying in here hmm?"

"Until I've had my time with you."

"Leaving marks...aren't you?"

"Possibly..."

"You so are."

"You'll just have to wait and see..." He leans down, making it look like he is going for her lips, but kisses down her jawline. His kisses are light until he reaches her ear, where he starts to nip and suck at it for a bit. He holds it between his teeth for a bit before slowly moving down her neck.

Of course he's made it even harder for her this time with holding her hands to the mattress so that she can't touch him. With every moment that he takes torturing her, she struggles under his grip to get her hands free.

"Uh uh..." He mumbles against her skin causing her to whine. He moves down her neck farther, just brushing over the spot on her neck.

That of course makes her tense just a bit and in response she squeezes his hands. Since he is still having his fun, he holds her hands a bit longer. He hovers over the spot on her neck, lightly moving his tongue over it. Right before he decides he attach his lips, he lets go of her hands. As soon as he lets go and attaches his lips to the spot, her hands move to his arms where she grips them in response to his actions. He starts off slow, teasingly nipping at the skin before starting to suck at the spot. This cause a moan for come form her that is muffled into his shoulder. He smirks at her reaction, going until he feels that a good size mark will form. After pulling away, he sees one starting to form then moves back to her lips. He makes sure to make it linger, even as he pulls away for the last time. She's left speechless for now as her breathing goes back to normal.

"Made up for what I missed." He smirks.

"Of course."

"Might have to wear your hair down for awhile." He grins, looking at the mark he left.

"Not gonna be coverable with makeup?"

"Maybe..." He acts innocent.

"Hair down it is then."

"You know me so well."

"I do."

"How about we get ready for the game before we never get to play?"

"Good idea."

He moves so that they are able to gt off the bed and find something to wear. She heads into the bathroom to change like always, leaving her face makeup free. She gets changed into a tanktop and shorts, before putting her hair up. She then leaves the bathroom and grab shoes to put on. While she is getting her shoes on, Alex walks out of his closet in one of his basketball jerseys, shorts and sneakers. Her eyes go right to his arms as she mutters to herself.

"Control..." I mutter to myself repeatedly.

"Looking amazing." He grins, licking his lips while looking her over.

"I can say the same for you."

"I know how much you love when I wear these."

"So much."

"I have plenty of them too."

"Oh, I know."

"Ready to head out now?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"After you then." He helps her off the bed.

"So you have an excuse to stare while walking behind me?" She snickers.

"Not my fault you have a nice butt." He playfully smacks it.

"Makes me wonder how long you've thought that." I laugh.

"You'll never find out."

"Someday I will."

"I'll never tell."

"Uh huh..suure."

"I'm a lot tougher to break than you are."

"Mmhmm."

They head downstairs, making their way through the house and out to where the court is.

"Prepare to lose."

"That's what you think."

"I don't think, I know."

"You do now?" He raise a brow. "You're so on." He picks up a ball and starts to dribble it.

"Bring it on."

"Oh I will." He smirks before moving around you and making a basket. "Gotta be quicker than that." He laughs, tossing you thr ball.

"Just you wait." I grin.

"Show me what you've got."

"Alright. You asked for it." She repie, dribbling the ball and heading toward the basket. When he thinks he's got her blocked, she moves quicker than he did around him and make a basket herself. She turns to face him with a smirk on her face.

"Impressive." He grins.

"And I'm just getting started."

"So am I."

"This should be fun then."

"That it shall."

While her and Alex have a friendly game of basketball going, Mike and I are in the bedroom that we are sharing. I am in the bathroom just finishing up getting ready, wearing a cover up over my swimsiut for now. After spraying myself with some vanilla body mist, I apply some vanilla lip gloss before heading back into the bedroom. Once I walk out, I see Mike there in just his trunks and have to mentally scold myself for staring.

"I know you're staring." He chuckles.

"Is that a bad thing?" I chuckle, making my way over to my bags for my flip flops.

"Not at all."

"I like what I see." I smirk. "Of course I'm going to stare."

"All for you."

"That's right." I girn. "All mine and no one is ever going to change that."

"Exactly."

"Just like you're all mine." He adds walking over to me, resting his hands on my waist.

"All yours." I brush my lips over his so he can get a wiff of my lip gloss.

"...vanilla..."

"Mhm." I smirk.

"I love it."

"I know. That's why I wear it."

"You should wear it everyday."

"Maybe I will...just for you."

"I would really love that."

"Then I will. Only because you love it so much."

"Yay."

"Goof." I giggle.

"Yes, yes I am."

"My goof." I ruffle his hair.

"Oh you did not just mess up the hair." He says jokingly.

"I just did." I smirk, doing it again before quickly dashing out of the room.

"You are so in for it!"

"Have to get me first." I call as I head down the stairs.

"Trust me, I will!"

"I don't think so..." I start to say as I look over my shoulder to see him coming down the stairs quickly. I run out the doors and over to the pool, heading over too the far side, trying to hide behind one of the chairs.

"Oh where can you be?"

I try to be as quite as I can, biting my lip to contain any giggles that may come out. I peek under the chair from tome to time to see where he is. When I do not see him, I get on my knees and look around.

"Huh? Where did he go?" I look around more.

Little did I know he was standing behind me with a smirk on his face, watching as I look for him.

"Mike?" I call, standing up and stepping back. I jump when I bump into something, then turn to see Mike smirking.

"Geez." I hold my hand over my chest. "You scared me." I laugh slightly.

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"It's okay. I knew it was you, just was not expecting you to be there that quick."

"I'm sneaky like that."

You are, but I can be sneaky too." I grin.

"Oh, I know."

"You've seen nothing try." I move closer to him, running my hand dow his chest. When I reach the waist of his trunks, I move my fingers slighty under. I feel him tense so I retract my fingers and walk over to the pool like nothing happened.

"You're evil."

"Yes I am, but you love it."

"I do."

"If you cone over here then you can see what I have on under this." I smirk, tugging at my cover up.

"I'm coming."

I shake my head at how quickly he makes his way over to me. Whe he reaches me, he start to pull at the cover up wanting it off.

"Easy...it'll come off." I chuckle.

"I want it off now."

"Alright, alright. It's coming off Mister Eager." I laugh as I slowly start to lift it up making him groan. When I get it off, the navy blue bandeau bikini I have on is revealed to him. His eyes widen and all he can do is stare. After tossing my cover up to the side, I turn my attention back to him.

"Uh...Mike..." I wave my hand in front of his face, slowly stepping back. "...you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah...I'm...I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem to be a bit dazed." I creep backwards slowly, teasing him.

"Maybe just a bit..."

"I can tell." I giggle. "You haven't noticed how far I've moved."

"Oh I've noticed..."

I bite my lip, trying to dash away again only for him to grab me in time.

"Darn..."

"Got you."

"So you do." I lean back into him. "What's your plan now, hmmm?" I look up at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He smirks.

"Uh oh...not the look..."

"Yes...the look."

"I'm so not getting out of it this time, am I?" I add my pouty face at the end.

"Probably not."

"Oh darn...it was worth a try."

"Very good try."

"Not good enough though." I pout again.

"Can never escape from me."

"I'm finding that out too. Plus you've got a good hild on me this time." I rest my hands on his arms.

"I do." He grins.

"You must really like this swimsuit then."

"I really do. I love it in fact."

"I'm glad I got a few more of this style then."

"Oh? You do?"

"Mhm. Got on in every color."

"Oooh."

"Blue, purple, and...pink."

"All great colors on you."

"You tell me that whenever I wear them too."

"Because it's true."

I can't help but smile up at him. I stand on my toes, kissing his cheek.

"Are we going to go in the pool or stand her all day?"

"Oh, we're going into the pool alright."

Without warning he scoops me up, making me squeal in surprise. He makes his way over to the pool, stopping at the edge.

"Michael Gregory Mizanin don't you dare!" I cling to him.

"Oh the full name...scary."

"I mean it." I say as serious as I could. "No kissing for you later if you do."

"Aww, that's not fair."

"Then don't drop me and you can have all the kisses you want."

"Oh, alright."

"Thank you." I kiss the corner of his mouth.

"You're welcome."

He walks over to the stairs leading into the pool. Slowly making his way into the pool, he gets out far enough, letting me go do I can shift. I turn to face him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He rests his hands on my waist, holding firmly.

"Not letting me go I see."

"Nope."

"Fgured that." I chuckle as he lets his fingers wander over all the skin he can touch.

"Touchy too."

"Can't help it. After all you did to me this morning...not to mention the suit you chose to wear."

"Oops." I giggle.

"Uh huh...suure...oops."

"Honestly...I didn't mean it." I act innocent.

"Acting all innocent.."

"Because I am."

"Mmhmm."

"You love it though." I run my fingers through his hair, brushing my lips over his.

"...I do..."

"What are you thinking now?" I give him a quick, but slow kiss while my hands run through his hair.

"I think you know." He smirks.

"I have a feeling I do..." I hover my lips over his just inches away.

"Teasing me..."

"...makes you want it more..."

"It does."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Oh, you'll see."

I go to say something, but he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. Since I was not expecting it, it takes a moment for me to kiss back. Once I do, he starts to kiss me roughly while moving us to the edge of the pool. He pins my back to the wall, letting his hands wander all over. Since my hands are still in his hair, I pull my as close to me as he can get. I make him even closer, I wrap my legs tighter around his waist. This makes him smirk into the kiss and I match the intensity with his of the kiss. He keeps the kiss going until we both need air. This time, instead of going for my lips, he kisses down my jawline slowly making his way to my neck. I move my head to the side, resting it on his shoulder as he light nips along my neck. He moves his hands to my thighs, squeezing lighty for now. Since that did not get a reaction he does it again a bit harder. I bite my lip as a soft moan escapes.

"...tryout..." I manage to get out.

"...darn..."

"...a small one..for now..."

"I can deal with that."

He goes back to what he was doing, intent on leaving his mark again. He sticks to what I told him, it's a small one. One that's only noticeable to him and that can be covered with makeup. He slowly makes his way back to my lips. I try to hold the kiss for longer, but he starts to slow it down leaving light little kisses.

"Awwww." I pout, still wanting to kiss him.

"More later."

"So holding you to that." I rest my forehead on his with my eyes still shut.

"I know."

"I always do." I kiss his jaw moving my head to his shoulder, resting it there. He moves his hands onver my thighs again so I nip lightly at his neck in retaliation making him tense.

"I can get you back just as much...remember that."

"I know you can and you always do." I continue to nip up his neck making my way to his ear. When I rech his ear, I take it between my teeth, nipping at it then starting to suck gently.

"You're...killing me..."

"...I know..." I whisper in his ear before making my way across his jaw.

Right when I get to his lips, I hover them a bit with a smirk on my face. He lets out a groan at the torture so I press my lips to his in an intense, lingering kiss. He pulls me away from the wall and I cling to him as I kiss him, not wanting to pull away yet. He takes us to the middle of the pool, just floating around while we kiss. His hands move to my waist and stay there while my hands run thorugh his hair. Now it's my turn to slow the kiss, but make I lips linger on his.

"...couldn't...resist..." I say between kisses.

"Of...course...not.."

"Need all the luck I can get today."

"You'll do just fine."

"I have no doubt, but a little extra luck can't hurt."

"No it can't." He grins.

"You're my lucky charm." I rub my nose agains his.

"I would hope so."

"You are. Always will be too."

"Great."

"Still not going to let me go?"

"Nope."

"I had a feeling." I chuckle.

"Not until I feel like it."

"Pretty much all day then."

"Mmhmm."

"You're gonna have to let go when I tryout and get changed..."

"Oh I will."

"Then right back to being all cuddly...not that I mind."

"Of course not."

"Shows me you care, plus I feel safe with you."

"You should."

"And I do." I smile. "I couldn't ask for more right now." I softly say, resting my head in his shoulder.

"Neither could I."

He kisses the top of my head as we float around in the water for a bit longer.

"Ready to get out of the water?"

"Sure."

Mike lets me go now, just so that we could get out of the pool. We go over to get our towels to wrap around us. After that was done, he rubbed his hands over my arms to help warm me up. "Helping?" He asks.

"Very much." I lay my head against his chest. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Looks like we made the day do by. Almost time for my tryout."

"Oh it is...would you look at that." He chuckles.

"In just a few hours, I could be the new Diva."

"No, in just a few hours, you WILL be the new Diva."

"True." I giggle. "I know in your mind, I already am."

"Yes you are."

"Then I guess I'm really going to be one after tonight."

"Yes you will be."

"How about we go change and see if those two lovebirds are ready?" I suggest.

"Alright." He chuckles.

We grab whatever we had outside with us then head into the house to find Shauna and Alex. After looking all around the house, we find that they're not there.

"Wonder where they could be."

"I don't know." Mike shrugs.

"Shauna!" I call from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmm...I think there's one more place they could be..."

"If they are in their room then I don't even wanna know." I chuckle.

"Basketball court? I know he likes to spend some free time out there shooting hoops."

"Could be." I shrug. "Lets go see."

He nods and we head outside, then in the direction of the courts. Once we get there, we see her and Alex in the middle of a game.

"Oh look, you were right."

"He does like to play, so it would make sense."

"True."

"So, who's winning?!" I call.

"I believe I am." She calls back.

"Not for long!" Alex adds.

"Uh oh...got get 'em!" I call.

"I just need one more shot and I win." She smirks.

Mike and I fall silent as you get the ball. We watch as you throw the ball to the baket, sucessfully making it in.

"Oh would you look at that."

"Seems like you beat me on your own this time." Alex smirks.

"I did."

"Guess I have to stop going easy on you now."

"Seems so."

"Next time you will not be so lucky." He grins walking over to her. Once close enough, he rests his hands on her waist, pulling her close. He leans down giving her a soft kiss for now. "More later. When we're alone..." He says so only she can hear after pulling away.

"Right."

"Hey! Lovebirds." I call. "Are you both about done so we can get going to my tryout?"

"Come on. I have just enough time to shower and get ready." She tells Alex.

"Alright." He nods.

We all head back inside and up to our room to get showers and to change for the tryout.

"Time sure flew didn't it?" She asks, after coming out of the bathroom from drying her hair.

"It did, but time files when you're having fun."

"It does. When I'm kicking your butt."

"You did not kick my butt. That was pure lucky." He grins.

"Suuure."

"It was...maybe..." He mumbles the last part.

"Whatever you say."

"Next time it won't be that easy."

"Uh huh."

"You'll see."

"I'm sure I will."

"Mhm." He nods. "Are you about ready? I'm sure Stef is getting impatient waiting."

"Yup. Just let me grab what I need."

"Okay."

She walks around the room and make sure she has what she needs.

"Alright, all set."

"After you." He motions for her to go in front of him.

They head downstairs to wait for Mike and I.

I had just walked out of the bathroom from changing and doing my hair. I lightly did my makeup, only wearing dress down clothes since I would be changing anyway. I walk across the room to get the rest of my bag together.

"Looking good." Mike compliments.

"Why thank you." I smile. "I'm not even dressed up for have makeup on though."

"You don't need to be dressed up to look good."

"Awww...always a charmer." I blush.

"Yes..always."

"That's why you're my Romeo." I smile, biting my lip.

"Always will be."

"Like I'll always be your Juliet."

"I was just going to say that."

"We just know each other that well." I grin.

"Yes we do."

"Well...I don't know about you, but I am so ready to go." I say excitedly, bouncing around.

"We shall go then." He chuckles.

"Yay!" I cheer. "Lets go." I take his hand, pulling him out of the room.

He grins at my excitement, and we come down the stairs. We see Shauna and Alex waiting once we get down there.

"Ready?" I cheerfully say pulling Mike to the door.

"Someone's really super excited now. But yes, we're ready." She nods.

"Yes I am. Now lets get a move on it." I jokingly say.

"We're coming, we're coming."

"Not fast enough." I call once Mike and I are out the door.

"Tonight's going to be fun." She laughs.

"Sure seems that way. She is already starting." Alex laughs as well.

"Makes you wonder what her reaction will be when she's named a new diva."

"I think she will be even more hyper and excited than she is now."

"I can see it happening."

"We'll find out soon."

"Come on you two!" I call from the car.

"Pushy pushy." She laughs.

"I just want to get there. Been waiting 2 weeks for this. I'm really excited."

"Of course. Oh Mike, by the way when we get to the arena I wanna talk to you about something. Work-related."

"That's fine. We'll have time." He nods.

Alex and her finally get into the car and then we all head off to the FCW arena for my tryout.

The ride was not to long sicne Alex does not live that far. When we arrive, Mike parks the car and we all heaf inside after I get my bag with my gear in it. They follow me down to the locker room where I'll be getting ready, once it's time for my tryout.

"Well...this is it." I take a deep breath as we stop in front of the door. "Time to get ready."

"Yup, this is it."

"Getting nervous?" Mike asks.

"Me? Nervous. Psh no."

"It's alright if you are."

"Honestly..." I bite my lip. "...I actually am."

"You'll do amazing out there. Honest."

"I know for a fact I will." I smirk. "I had help from all of you so I will crush it out there. I'm just afraid of slipping up."

"Not everyone is perfect in the ring. We all have our slip ups."

"True, but I don't want anything against me tonight. I have to be better than my best with no slipping up."

"You'll do just fine."

"With you out there, I know I will." I give him a quick kiss.

"And us."

"Right. Can't forget you both either. You helped me get here just as much."

"And now it's your big moment."

"Yes it is. All that is left to do is change and go out there."

"Right."

"I should go do that. Don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"True."

"I'll be right out." I give mike a quick kiss.

I then head into the locker to get changed into the only gear I have, for now. It's a white skirt with pink in the slits and a white halter top with pink as well. After that was done, I grabbed my white boots and started to lace them up. When I was all finished, I looked in the mirror, smirking to myself. I move my hair over my shoulders, primping up the curls a bit. Once everything was perfect, I walked back out of the locker room.

"Well?" I ask about my attire.

All he can do is blink repeatedly and stare and his jaw drops. I let out a giggle and walk ovre to him closing his mouth.

"Flies babe."

"...wow..."

"Like it?" I ask unsure. "Not to much, is it?"

"Love it. And no not at all."

"Good. It's the only one I have right now."

"Well we can talk to my seamstress and see if she can make you more." Mike offers.

"Good idea. I have a feeling I'm going to need more."

"Well she'll be able to make whatever you want."

"Not to sure what I want right now, but I can look later."

"Of course."

"I'm sure you'll have fun helping too."

"Duh." He smirks.

"Maybe a little to much fun."

"Possibly."

"And you are going to want to look right away too. I can't just tell."

"Yes."

"Have to get through the tryout first."

"Right, right."

"When do I go out exactly?"

"In about...10-15 minutes."

"Okay." I nod. "I think I should warm up first." I smirk.

"Maybe Alex can help you with warming up, I do still need to talk to Mike about that thing."

"Oh right. That could work."

"Shouldn't take long. Few minutes tops."  
"Take your time. Gives me time to actually warm up."

Alex and I then walk off, giving her and Mike time to talk.

"What's up?" Mike asks.

"Well since you're the GM of Raw and can make all the decisions and run the show how you want, I have a request..that involves myself."

"Go on." He places his hand on his chin, looking interested.

"Well I think it's about time Eve defends that Divas Championship. She's faced almost everyone for it...except for me. She always seems to weasel out of facing me. Fake injuries, lame excuses, everything."

"I see your point. She always seemed to come up with one..." He runs his fingers over his chin. "...but that was then and this is now." He smirks. "How about on the next RAW I tell her she is facing someone else, then instead of them coming out, it's actually you? This way she can not get out of it and if she does, she loses the title on the spot."

"I love your way of thinking."

"Well of course you do." He grins. "She tried so many times to get out of losing the title, but now I'm GM and she is not going to get me that easily."

"And it's not like it's favortism or anything. You're GM, you have to do what's best for the show. So the characters don't matter...heel or face, you have a show to run. I have a feeling you're gonna make it much better than it has been."

"I plan on making it better. Starting with the Divas. You all deserve more than what you were getting. There are going to be many more changes to come as well. All in due time."

"It's about time someone did something with us. The way we were treated before. We'd be lucky if we got a few minutes of airtime. Even though I was starting to change that. I don't give up that easily in that ring."

"No you don't." He chuckles. "You do not know how many Divas wanted to tag with you because you put on a good match. There were so many we had to tell them that you were only with Alex for now."

"Well hey, I can still tag team with them. Make it a six person tag match, me, Alex and whichever Diva wants to tag with me as well."

"I could do that." He nods in agreement. "The problem was, they all wanted you at the same time. It was hard to even tell them that. Even some of the heels wanted to face you, but you were with Alex at the time and there was not current feud open for them with you."

"Well once I'm done with Eve, I welcome anyone to take me on. Because after Monday, they'll all want to face me. Because I'll beat Eve and to quote you somewhat...I'll be the longest reigning Divas Champion of all time."

"Now I see where Stef gets her attitude from." He chuckles with a grin. "And yes, you will be the longest reigning Divas champ. You're that good which is why you are getting your chance. You deserve this."

"Well we have the same attitude because you've rubbed off on us. That's what we get for watching forever, and for me hanging out with you."

"I do tend to have that affect on people." He fixes his tie acting all cocky.

"Yes you do. Now, I think we have a tryout to go watch very soon."

"I believe you're right."

They then head off in the direction Alex and I went for him to help me warm up. When they arrive, Alex and I are standing there talking.

"All set to go for Monday." She declares with a grin on her face.

"That's great!" Alex grins, giving you a hug.

"What's going on Monday?" I ask.

"Well let's just say Eve has a title match and she has no way of getting out of it."

"Ooohhh. Sneaky."

"And it's even better for me because I don't really like her on a character level and personal level. She's been trying to take Alex away from me."

"Oh hell no." I say with attitude. "That's never going to happen. She can keep dreaming."

"Right? She flirts with him right in front of me...like I'm invisible."

"What a twit. I think she is really a blone with a brunette wig or something. Such an airhead."

"Probably. But anyways. Ready for that tryout?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I roll my shoulders, shaking off any nervousness that is there.

"Alright. Alex and I will be sitting out there in the crowd watching."

"Alright." I start to bounce, getting loose. "Lets do this." I swing my shoulders, taking a deep breath.

"I'll stay back here with you until just minutes before you have to go out. Then I'm sitting out there next to Vince."

"Sounds good." I smile. "How about a good luck kiss before I go out? You know, since you missed me warming up..."

"I can't say no to that." He grins.

"Come over here then." I motion him with my finger.

He smirks and walks over, wrapping his arms around me. I waste no time in pressing my lips to his. I try to make it quick, but he pulls be closer, moving his fingers over all the exposed skin he can touch. After a bit, I slow the kiss down since it's about time for me to go out.

"...Mike...have to...stop now..." I say between kisses.

"Darn."

"After my tryout you can kiss me all you want." I brush my lips over his.

"Planning on it."

"I bet you are."

"I'll be right out there waiting and watching."

"Mkay. Just try not to stare to much." I wink.

"I'll try."

"Sure you will." I shake my head grinning. "Now go so I can get out there." I give him a quick kiss, pushing his in the other directin playfully.

"I'm going, I'm going." He chuckles.

After watching Mike disappear through the curtain, I wait for my que. Once they are ready, I walk through the curtain, doing a few poses on at the top of the small ramp they have set up before making my way down to the ring. I jump on he apron, doing a few poses there before I climb in the ring and wait to see who I am facing. After waiting for a while my opponent comes out. She is introduced as Summer Rae, a FCW diva. Once she makes her way down to the ring, she does her poses as she steps into the ring. I look take one look at her and roll my eyes at how she is flaunting herself around.

"Can we get on with it. No one cares how you look." I scoff.

She stops and gives me a look. I stand there glaring at her with my hands on my hips.

"You heard me." I taunt. "Lets go!" I motion for her to come at me with my fingers.

She crosses her arms over her chest before she tells the ref she's ready to go and the ref signals for the bell to ring and then it does.

*We start off by circling each other a few times before locking up. She pushes me away then when I go back at her, she slaps me across the face. I put my hand on my cheek, slowly looking up at her with a scowl. I rush toward her, kicking her in the gut then lift her up doing a reverse body slam so she lands on her back. I go for an early cover, but she kicks out at one. I grab her hair, pulling her to her feet trying to throw her into the ropes. The move back fires and she sends me into the ropes, executing a closeline. Then she goes for a cover of her own, but I kick out quickly. She helps me to my feet and throws me into the corner. After backing up, she charges towards me, but I bring my feet up to kick her in the face and she stumbles away. I climb to the second rope, jumping off and hitting her in the head. I move quickly so I'm over her, getting her into a successful chin lock. I keep adding pressure, just like Mike showed me as she screams out in pain.

The ref asks her if she was to give up and she tells him no. After some struggle she gets to her knees, and then to her feet, me clinging to her as she stands. She walks around, before backing me up into the corner, making me let go and I lean against the corner to recover from the hit. Once I recover, I go at her again taking her down to the mat, repeatly hitting her head against the apron. After the ref tells me to back off, I back away slightly until she stands up. When she stands up, I take her hand, throwing her into the ropes executing a closeline of my own. This clothesline was a harder hit one than hers on me. That clothesline earned a count of two in the pin attempt. She is slow to get to hear feet, but I'm right behind her waiting. Once she is in position, I set up for a finishing move that I left as a surprise. I hook my arms around hers, placing my hands on the back of her head. I bring my foot around kicking hers out from under her, sending her face first to the mat. I roll her over and lift her leg as I cover her. She doesn't move and the ref gets to three as the generic music picked for me for the tryout goes off and I'm announced the winner.

I stand up sp the ref can raise my hand as I smile over at Mike and Vince, giving Mike a little wink. Then I celebrate a bit before leaving the ring and heading to the back. Mike, Alex and Shauna get up and head to the back as well, leaving Vince to watch the rest of the tryouts for the day before he discusses with Mik my future. I had just gotten back to the locker room, when they had arrived. One of them knocked on the door before walking in.

"Heyy." Shauna greets.

"Heyy!" I smile. "What did you all think?"

"You did amazing." She grins.

"I was hoping I would. I was not going to let some tramp beat me. No way in hell." I take a sip of my water. "What about the finisher I did?" I smirk, looking over a tMike.

"I didn't even teach you that. How did you know how to do that?"

"Well...I seen you do it so many times and I wanted to learn how to do it so I praticed it before I stopped."

"Impressive."

"Thank you." I grin. "That was a surprise I had for you." I walk over, giving him a quick kiss.

"I loved it."

"Exactly what I was going for."

"Now all we have to do it wait for the tryouts to be over."

"Hopefully it won't be to long." I sigh. "At least I can get change in that time."

"I think there's like two more people left to observe."

"That's not to bad. I do want to get changed first."

"Sure. Shouldn't take to long." I nod.

They nod and leave the room so I can change. I walk over to my bag to get the new clothes that I packed. I change out of my attire and put on the light summer dress I chose along with a pair of wedge sandals. I redo my makeup along with fixing my curls. After I was all done, I grabbed my bags then headed out to meet up with them.

We all then stand around and wait for the last two tryouts to be done to find out my future. I lean into Mike nervously biting my lip while Shauna does the same with Alex expect they are conversing about the the tryouts end. A few minutes after that, we see Vince round the corner.

"Hope he has good news." I lowly say with a sigh.

"Think positive."

"Trying...just nervous."

"I know. Try and be calm."

"I'll try." I take a deep breath as Mike rub my shoulders.

He spots us and walks over.

"Ah, there you are."

"Hello Vince." Mike greets shaking his hand. After chaking Mike's hand he does thae same to the rest of us.

"After seeing all the tryouts, I've decided that only one of the partipants in the tryouts today is elegible to get a contract for the main roster."

"Oh..." My heart sinks. Mike squeezes my shoulder for support.

"It looked like a good tryout. Have you made a decision on who yet?" Mike asks.

"I have."

"Are you going to tell everyone tonight or have them wait and announce it later?"

"Well I wanted to come tell you first, then I'll announce it to everyone. I have a feeling that you're gonna wanna know first."

"Being the GM of RAW, I would like to know. Who did you have in mind?"

"Well..." He trails off. "...it's good news. I've picked you Stefanie."

"Oh I see..." I start to say in disappointment. "...wait? What?!" I shake my head finally realizing what he said. "You picked me?" I point to myself, still in disbelief.

"Yes. I picked you. I did do my research beforehand about you before today's tryout. Then hearing all the progress you've made up until this point. And you definitely impressed me in that ring today."

"I-I...I'm just so...thank you so much. I really tried my best and looks like it paid off."

"You're very welcome. Now I would like you in my office Monday morning so we can get your contract signed, go over the details for your character, everything."

"I'll be there. You can count on that." I freak out on the inside.

"Great. See you on Monday and once again congratulations." He says before walking off to go tell everyone the results of the tryouts.

*I stand there in total shock not knowing what to really do.*

"So..."

"...still processing it..." I say slowly.

After a few moments of taking it all in, I squeal.

"I told you." Mike grins.

"You did!" I jump on him, giving him a hug while jumping up and down. "I can't believe it. Thank you all so much for the help."

"You're so very welcome."

"I'm just so happy, that I could just...just..." I pull Mike down kissing him hard.

"Oooooooh." Shauna snickers.

I wave my hand behind me at her, keeping my focus on the kiss. Mike puts his hand on the back of my head, kissing back just as hard. After a few moments we pull away.

"Maybe I should help you out more often..."

"If you like that result, then yes you should." I smirk.

"Well then...I know what I'm doing for now on."

"Then you will get the same result." I grin.

"Can't wait."

"How about we get out of here and maybe there will be a little something more for you..."

"Deal."

Since I already had my bag, we just headed right out to the car. This time, Alex drove back with Shauna sitting neck to him and Mike and I in the back. The whole way back, I leaned against Mike being touchy in a teasing way. Just like the trip to the arena, it wasn't long. When we get back, Alex parks in the driveway and we head inside.

"Now what to do..."

"...cook something for dinner?"

"We could do that."

"How about you both go relax and us girls will make something."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I give Mike a quick kiss. "Go watch some football and we will let you know when it's ready"

"Alright."

Shauna gives Alex a quick kiss before they head into the living room. I give Mike a slap on the butt, then look away like nothing happened. He says something, before joining Alex in the living room. Her and I then head into the kitchen to prepare what we can find.

"So today's been a really good day."

"It has. I am still taking it all in. Seems so surreal right now."

"That's how I felt when I got in too."

"It's just an amazing feeling and know I know how you felt. I don't think I have ever been as happy as I am right now."

"I know the feeling."

"Now I have to find a theme and look for attires I want." I chew my lip in thought.

"I'm sure you have plenty of time for all that."

"Probably, but I want to go Monday prepared for anything."

"Right."

"Mike did offer to help with a few things...like attire..."

"His seamstress?"

"He said he would ask her, but he is going to help me pick out a style and stuff."

"Gives him an excuse to watch you all night." I snicker.

"Of course." I chuckle. "He really liked the one I wore tonight, but I don't think I'm going to do with that one...just yet."

"Right."

"You know, since we have chicken and pasta, we should make Chicken Parmesan...just need sauce..." I trail off looking through the cabinets.

"Aha...here it is."

"Now we have everything we need." We set everything on the counter. We then start to get everything ready like, breading the chicken, boiling the water for the pasta, and heating the oven.

"I think this will be good."

"I'm sure it will. We make it better than anyone. Everyone love when we make it."

"They do."

"Alright. Now all that is left to do is put it in the over and make a side salad." I say after sprinkling the cheese on top and putting the pan of chicken in the oven.

"I'll get everything for the salad."

"Okay." I nod.

She goes into the fridge and grab what we need, before getting a bowl for everything. Once everything was on the counter, we started cutting up all the vegtables we decided to put in. Once everything is in, we mix it together and soon the salad is done. We take that out to the table along with plates and silverware, getting that all set up or wen the chicken is we wait, we head out into the living room, as Mike and Alex are yelling at the TV watching the game.

"Good game?" I ask as we sit down next to them.

"So far."

"You're team winning?" Shauna asks Alex.

"Yes. That's what he's yelling about." He chuckles.

"Awwww...you're team not doing well." She teases.

"No..." Mike grumbles.

"Hey you...no grumbling." I poke his side.

"But they're losing."

"Just wait. They might make a come back and...no whining."

"...okay."

"They'll pull thorugh. If not, I'll make it up to you later." I say the last part so only he can hear.

"I'll relax."

"Good." I kiss his cheek.

We settle down to watch some of the game before going to check on the food. After a bit, I get up to see if it is done. Seeing that the cheese is geting golden brown, I take the pan out of the over so it can cool a bit before serving it. Once it's cool enough, I take the pan out to the table and start putting everything on the plates. After that is all done and all the drinks on on the table, I call to tell them it's ready.

"Dinner is ready!" I call.

The three of them get up from where they were sitting in the living room and go out to the dining room.

"Smells good." Mike says as he sits in his chair.

"Hope it tastes just as good."

"I'm sure it will." Alex kisses her cheek.

"Worked hard on it."

"Well it looks and smells amazing."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome, both of you."

Then we all start eating, talking amongst each other occasionally. Alex and Mike keep telling us how good the food is through out the meal. At one point, Alex gets some sauce on the corner of his mouth making you giggle. He lookes at you as you wipe it off with your thumb then kissing him quick. I look over to see Mike eating some of the pasta, with a long piece hanging from his mouth. I take the other end of it and we eat it until our lips touch. We share a quick kiss before going back to eating normally. When we get finished eating, both Mike and Alex offer to take care of the dishes since we made dinner. Since there was no point is aruging with them, we let them do that while we went out to watch some TV and relax until they were done.

"Monday is going to be very exciting...for both of us."

"Yeah it is. You get to face Eve for the title and I might have my debut. Going to be a very fun night."

"I can't wait. Wish the week would go by faster though."

"Knowing those two, they will make it fly by." I chuckle.

"Of course."

"Wonder what they have up their sleves this time though."

"I guess we'll find out."

"We always do."

A while later, Mike and Alex come back into the living room and sit next to us.

"What's the plan for the rest of the night? Just stay here and relax?"

"Yup, well that's what we were hoping anyway."

"Good. Today was so busy, it will be nice to just relax."

"We knew you would think that."

"You both just know us that well."

"We do."

"So you both know what is going to happen next then..." Alex smirks, looking over at Mike.

We look at each other then try to get up to run, only to be pulled back down on their laps.

"I don't think we're going anywhere.."

"I have a feeling you're right."

"You're both right. Not going anywhere."

"Not even to change out of these clothes for the night?"

"Maybe...haven't decided about that yet."

"Of course not." We shake our heads amusedly.

"You're still in trouble for what you did before dinner." Mike gives me the look.

"I did nothing." I say innocently.

"Suuure."

"I'm innocent I tell you...innocent."

"Whatever you say."

"Exactly." I kiss his cheek, lingering there for a bit before pulling away.

"I'll let you know when you can move and get changed out of those clothes." He chuckles.

"Let me guess...much later."

"Possibly."

"Fine with me. I don't want to move right now anyway." I relax into him.

"Didn't think so."

"You're not going anywhere any time soon either." Alex pulls her closer to him.

"Oh darn."

"You did your fair share tonight too."

"Oh I know."

"Then you know what is going to happen tonight." He smirks.

"Ooooooh." I tease.

"Oh hush. You're probably in for more than me."

"I'll find out...in time."

"Believe me...you will." Mike nips at my ear.

"..already starting..."

"Just a preivew of later."

"I could've guessed."

"You're so in for it when we go to bed..."

"Looking forward to it."

"You always do." He grins.

"Of course."

"Maybe we should leave them alone and head to our room..." Alex says to her with a grin.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would." He grins, standing up, picking you up ass he does so. "Now lets go."

"I suppose I'll see you two tomorrow then." She says to me and Mike.

"See you tomorrow."

"Don't have too much fun!" I call as Alex starts carrying her up the stairs.

"Can't promise her anything." Alex smirks.

"Like you always say." She laughs.

"Because it's true."

"How well I know."

"Yes you do." He says slow as he gets the door to his room open.

After walking in, he closes and locks the door before carrying me over to the bed.

"Locking the door? No one's gonna come in on us."

"I know. This way you can't leave."

"Now, why would I leave?"

"To tease me."

"Maybe, but I can tease you in other ways."

"It will just make things harder for you."

"How much harder?"

"Maybe to the point of no return."

"Uh oh."

"Tempt me to much and it may happen."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." He kisses her quick. "Now...time to have fun..." He grins, kissing her again before moving from her lips down her jawline.

"Let me guess...after you're done...I'll be able to change for bed..."

"We'll see." He mumbles against her skin.

She nods and just relaxes into the feeling. He slowly trails kisses down her jaw, to her ear, nipping at it a bit making her shift under him. He moves his hands to her hips to keep her from moving as he starts to move down her neck. He keeps the kisses light just brushing over the spot on her neck. Her fingers grip onto his shoulder as he grazes the spot once more. A soft whine comes from her causing him to chuckle. He moves his tongue over the spot before deciding she's had enough. Without warning, he attaches his lips to the spot on her neck, getting the same reaction out of you he always does. Even with the noises that come from her, he does not spot until he feels that a good size make will form. Once he feels that a good mark will form, he pulls away to look, seeing one start to form. He makes his way back to her lips, lightly kissing her until she pull his close to her kissing him hard. When they do break apart, it's for air. They rest their foreheads against one another and she keeps her eyes shut for a bit.

"I think...you can get...changed now..."

"Are you sure now?"

"Right now...yes."

"You're gonna have to move..."

"I know..." He sighs, shifting so she can get up.

"I promise...I won't take long."

"Better not..." He mumbles.

"Promise."

"You should go before I change my mind."

"Alright." I giggle.

She then heads over to her things to get clothes.

"Hmm, what to wear tonight..."

"Need help?"

"Oh, you would love that."

"So, that a yes?" He sits up on the bed.

"It's a yes."

Before she knows, he is right there next to her helping her look.

"Someone's excited to help."

"Of course I am." He grins as he looks for something he likes.

"I like this." He grabs a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts that matched.

"You would." I laugh. "More for you to touch."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really."

"I'll be back though." She adds.

Alex nods and she heads into the bathroom to change. Just like she said, she didn't take too long. She comes out of the bathroom shortly after and put her clothes with her things. After that was done, she went back over to the bed where Alex was waiting, having already changed himself.

"Looks even better than I thought it would."

"Even though you look good in anything you wear." He adds.

"As you always say." She smiles, climbing under the blankets next to him.

"It's the truth." He pulls her close, running his fingers over all the skin he can touch.

"Touchy."

"Mhm...so much to touch..."

"You chose the outfit..."

"This is the reason why I did." He grins.

"Of course."

"I do think we should get some sleep...long day." She adds.

"It was." He nods.

"You look tired." He moves some hair from her face.

"I am a little."

"I'll let you get rest. If you go to sleep, it's fine." He moves his fingers up and down her arms more soothingly now.

She nods and snuggle into him more. He keeps moving from her arms to her hair, repeating the process until she starts to drift off.

"Night Shauna." He kisses the top of her head.

She gives him a mumbled response, and shortly after that she's out. He drifts off to sleep himself.

Mike and I were watching another football game that he found and it happened to be my team playing against a team he was going for.

"Your team is going down." I tease.

"I don't think so."

"So far, my team is winning." I grin

"Not for long."

"It's almost over. Not many chances left."

"You'll see."

My team does good until there is an interception and his team gets a touchdown. I chew my lip as it all comes down to the final point.

"Come on...miss it..." I mumble.

Unfortunately Mike's team doesn't miss the final point. He breaks out in a big grin.

"I win."

"So you do." I grumble a bit.

"Ah...no grumbling."

"Sorry..." I mumble. "...I hate losing." I say barely audible.

"It's just a game. Hey, you didn't lose when it came to being with me did you?"

"No..." I grin slightly. "...you were one thing I wasn't going to lose."

"Good."

"Not matter who or what stood in my way."

"You now, I feel the exact same way."

"We are just meant to be." I turn to face him. I smile at him as I run my hands through his hair.

"I think we are." He grins.

"I know we are." I smirk, running my hand over his cheek.

"That's a very good thing."

"Very good." I lean down, hovering my lips over his.

He leans in the rest of the way and kisses me quickly.

"Beat you to it." He chuckles.

"You did." I giggle.

"But it wasn't long enough."

"Oh?" I raise a brow. "You want more?" I move my fingers under the collar of his shirt.

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?" I look at him, trying to be serious. "Then MAYBE I should make you wait." I start to move from his lap.

"No...don't move." He holds me in place.

"Thought I would get ready for bed until you wanted more."

"Well, that's not a bad idea."

"Okay. I'll go and you can stay here." I tease, trying to get up again.

"Why don't I just come to the bedroom with you?"

"You can...if you really want too." I taunt him by lightly running my fingers over the back of his neck.

"I think I should."

"Well...you're gonna have to let me go..." I giggle.

"Or..." He stand up. "...I could carry you." He grins.

"That too." I laugh, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Make sure everything is turned off then." I add.

"On it." He reaches down, grabbing the remote to turn off the TV. On the way to the stairs, he makes sure to get the light as well. Then he heads to the bedroom, when he gets to the top of the stairs.

Once in the bedroom, he closes the door, locking it so there are no interruptions. He then walks over to the bed, sitting down with me still on his lap.

"You and locking the door."

"Don't want any interruptions."

"You never do." I run my hands through his hair. "I don't want any either..." I lean in close to his face.

"Not that there'll be any...but still."

"Of course."

"Maybe you'll let me pick out what you wear to bed?"

"Hmmm..." I pretend to think. "...you would like that...so..." I pause.

"So...is that a yes?"

"It's a yes." I chuckle. "Can't resist that look of yours."

"Unfortunately I'll have to move you then."

"It's alright. We got all night."

"True." He grins, kissing me quickly before moving me.

He goes over to my things, looking for something to for me to wear. After a bit of searching, he finds a light spaghetti strap summer type night dress, in pink of course. He holds it up with his finger grinning.

"You would pick that." I chuckle, getting up from the bed and walking over to him.

"I would."

"Good choice by the way." I take the dress from him, kissing him quick. "I'll be right out."

"I'll be waiting." He grins.

"I won't make you wait that long." I head to the bathroom.

I go in, taking off my clothes from the day. I put on the dress, before cleaning off all my makeup from earlier. I leave the curls in my hair, crimping them a bit to keep them. Once I'm all done, I grab my clothes then head into the bedroom where Mike is already change and waiting on the bed.

"Well I made a great choice for sure. That looks great on you."

"Yes you did." I grin. "This is one of my favorites actually." I set my clothes with my bags then hed over to the bed, standing a few inches away.

"And now I know that."

"It's so light and silky too..." I run my hands down the fabric, swaying back and forth.

"I noticed that..."

"Soft too..." I grin, still not moving.

"Another reason why I picked it."

"Glad you like it so much." I slowly move toward him, turning at the last second and walking to the other side of the bed, sitting on the edge.

"You're too far."

"Am I?" I look at the space between us moving just a little bit closer. "Better?"

"A little bit better."

I move just a bit more.

"There. Now I'm closer." I tease, starting to lay down.

"Not close enough."

"Oh alright." I move all the way next to him. "Is that better?"

"Much."

"Now...have you decided if you want another kiss yet?" I rub my lips together making the scent of the caramel lip gloss I have on travel to him.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I didn't think you wanted anymore..." I tease, shifting to lay on my side.

"Now why would you think that?"

"I'm only messing with you." I laugh. "If you want one, come get one." I rub my lips together again, teasing him more.

"Tempt me..."

"...like this?" I do it one more time, smacking them together. "Mmmm...this tastes good too." I refer to my lip gloss.

He reaches out and pulls me super close to him when I least expect it and his lips are on mine, the torture getting too much for him. Once I start to kiss back, I kiss him back just as hard as he is kissing me. I move my hands from resting on his arms, up to his hair. I let one move through his hair while the other lightly moves across his shoulders and the back of his neck. His hands start to wander a bit themselves and he moves his fingers lightly over my skin. I shiver a bit as goosebumps start to form. I pull him even closer, arching my back so I'm as close as I can get to him. I move my hand from his neck, down to his chest, lightly moving my fingers over his skin as I reach the waist of his boxers. I feel him tense a bit, so I slowly move my fingers above the seam. That makes him kiss me even harder in retaliation, to the point where there will be bruised lips for the both of us, but mostly me. I go to move my fingers again, but he moves my hand away, pinning it to the mattress without breaking the kiss. I whine softly still kissing him back just as hard. I struggle agaisnt his grip, but he just chuckles in response.

"Uh uh, not yet." He says once he pulls from my lips.

"Awww." I groan, wanting to touch him.

"Only for a short time."

"...torture..."

"You love it."

"I do..."

"Thought so."

"How long do I have to wait?" I reach up, trying to kiss him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"...Mike..." I whine, pouting.

"Don't worry...it won't be long."

"The wait is killing me."

"I know it is."

I whine once more at the torture of him making me wait. He leans down, hovering over my lips before moving to my jaw lightly kissing as he moves toward my ear. My grip on his hands get tighter the slower he moves. He smirks against my skin as he goes along, and each time he moves to a different spot on my neck, I squeeze his hands. Each time he grazes the spot on my neck, I bite my lip with a few soft noises escaping. He grazes it a few more times before pressing his lips to it. I move my head to the side, squeezing his hands as tight as I can. He soon uses his teeth and nips at the skin a bit, and that drives me crazy. I bite down harder on my lip as a soft moan escapes. I start to wiggling under him a bit, trying to get him closer to me. That's when he lets my hands go, realizing I've had enough torture of not being able to touch him. My arms go around his neck, pulling him as close to me as he can get. I move one hand to his hair, gently pulling on it with the other resting on his back as he still nips at the skin on my neck. After a while of working on the spot, he starts to pull away and watches as a decent sized mark starts to form, and he smiles to himself. He makes his way back to my lips and once he is there, I pull him to me once more kissing him hard. I move both hands to his head to hold him in place. His hands rest on my hips, holding me in place as well. He keeps the kiss going for a bit long, letting his fingers move over the fabric of my dress lightly. I try to keep the kkiss going for a bit long causing him to chuckle at my eagerness. Soon, I start to slwo the kiss down while he moves his hands to my thighs, lightly running his fingers over my skin.

"Ohh, you have to go there..." I mumble.

"I do." He smirks. "Can't help myself."

"Course not."

"Just have to torture me more." I add.

"I do."

"You make it harder and harder each day." I bite my lip.

"Oops. My bad."

"One of these days, I may not be able to control myself..."

"Good to know." He chuckles.

I keep my hands in his hair while I look into his eyes. I get so lost in them, I do not realize how tired I axtually am until I let out a yawn.

"Someone's tired."

"Uh uh..." I shake my head, trying to hide another yawn.

"Yes you are."

"But I don't wanna." I whine, burying my face in his neck.

"You had a long day."

"I know..." I sigh. "...guess we should get some sleep then."

"We can sleep in tomorrow." He grins.

"Mmmm...I really love the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

"Very much." I mumble, starting to get more sleepy.

"Alright, I think it's time for sleep."

"...mhm..." I slowly nod as me moves to his spot next to me, pulling me on his chest. I snuggle into his chest while he wraps his arms around me.

"Night Stef."

"Night Mike." I say barely audible.

He kisses the top of my head, holding me close while letting his hand run thorugh my hair. The soothing motion causes me to drift of to sleep quickly. He then kisses the top of my head just watching me sleep for a bit before he goes to sleep himself.

**____****- From now on this story will be in 1 POV. Stefanie's.**__


	19. Debut & Divas Title Match

The rest of the week seemed to pass by awfully quick, even the weekends. We're back to Monday and it's an exciting day because it's my debut and I'm meeting with Vince about my theme and other stuff.

Alex was up early and so was Shauna. They were making a gym trip, and she especially needed a few hours or so in the gym because of her title match tonight.

"Tonight should be a good night. You're title match and Stef's debut. Going to be an exciting night."

"Yes it will be. I definitely need the few hours in the gym if I'm going up against Eve."

"I believe you'll do just fine. You can beat her with your eyes closed. That's probably why she kept making excuses not to go against you."

"Well it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Not at all." Alex says looking her over. "I do love when we come to the gym." He grins.

"Because you stare even more than normal."

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "There's more to look at."

"Likewise."

"I just know how to get to you." He smriks as he starts to lift some of the weights nearby.

"You do. And then there are the touts of me when I'm not paying attention. Sneak."

"Can't help myself." He shrugs innocently. "I have to show you off to everyone."

"So others can be jealous of both you and me."

"That's the plan. Everyone should be jealous. I have the most beautiful girl ever."

"Like you always say."

"It's the truth. Always has been and always will be."

"You're sweet. One of the many reasons why you're amazing." I lean over and kiss him quick.

"I will always be sweet..just for you."

"Of course."

"You deserve everything and I will continue to give you everything."

"And I know, if you could give me the world you would."

"I would. You will get anything and everything you want plus more."

"Gonna spoil me basically."

"Yes I am." He grins, leaning over giving her a quick kiss.

"You can get back to the weight lifting now. You seem to already be distracted." She laughs.

"I should." He sighs. "I just can't stop looking at you."

"Tempting, I know. My fault really for wearing this."

"To tempting. Although, I can be just as distracting." He grins.

"Yes you can."

"I'll save that for another day. You need to focus on tonight."

"Right."

She gives him a quick kiss before wandering off to a different part on the gym. But she does make sure she is in view of him, just in case. Since he knows that she is watching him, he does little things to distract her, but not to much so you can focus. And since she knows he's watching her as well, she does all that she can to distract him, but keeps her focus. They keep that up the whole time they are working out. That's when she gets a weird feeling. A feeling of being watching, but not by Alex. She stops what she's doing and look around, finding nobody. Alex glances back at her, sensing something is not right. He puts down what he is doing and walks over to her.

"Everything alright?" He wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I just...I had a feeling of being watched...and not by you."

Alex lifts his head, looking around at all the people.

"I don't see anyone. Want me to look around more?"

"Please?"

"Anything for you." He gives her a quick kiss.

He starts to walk around, looking for someone in particular He makes sure to keep a close eye on her while he is doing that. Just to keep herself occupied while he's looking around, she goes over to the bar on the wall and do pull ups. It doesn't take him to long to look before he comes back over to where she is.

"There's no one here other than the same people that have been here."

"I'm probably just being paranoid..."

"Well, you're not leaving my side...at all."

"Oh I know."

"Nothing and I mean nothing is going to happen to you. As long as you are with me, you'll be safe."

"Right." She nods.

"As soon as you are done we can leave. It's starting to get crowded in here anyway."

"Alright." She nods.

They go back to working out, Alex staying close to her. They do a few more things or so after being there for a couple hours now, before deciding to leave. Once they get their bags from the locker room, they meet up then head to the car hand in hand.

"So where to now?"

"Lunch? It's about that time."

"Sure."

"After you." He leads the way to the car as he looks around to see if anyone is following, trying not to make it obvious to her.

They reach the car and get in, and then head off somwhere for lunch. After finding a place not to far away, they head in and get seated quickly. They look at the menus for drinks and order those, looking over the menus for food while they talk occasionally.

"Are you feeling better now that we're out of there?" Alex asks, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Much better."

"Good. I don't like when you get that feeling. I should be the only one looking at you like that."

"Exactly."

"He better hope I don't catch him. He will be sorry." He starts to gowl at the end.

"If it's in public, you don't want to start a fight and end up getting arrested. You swing before he does, he can press charges."

"Oh, I'll make sure he does something first. I would never do anything that will keep me from you."

"I was worried before when you first started out and got arrested for that DUI. And I wasn't even with the company then."

"That was something I never planned to happen. It was not a smart move on my part. I'm just glad that everything worked out with that and I'm still here."

"I'm glad too and then those charges were dropped thank god."

"That was luck. It could have been much worse, but it all worked out for the better."

"They did."

"I'm just glad because I would not have you right now if they hadn't."

"I'm sure we would've met one way or the other."

"Me too. Probably through Mike."

"Probably."

"He was the one who told me to talk to you when I did before it was to late. So, really he did get us together."

"Well we're gonna have to thank him for that."

"We are. I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Of course we will."

Alex nods, giving her a quick kiss as their food arrives at the table.

In the meantime, Mike let me sleep in a bit, before attempting to wake me up, because I had that meeting with Vince this morning. I shift a bit in my spot, groaning in protest of getting up.

"...2 more minutes..." I mumble into my pillow.

"You've got that meeting with Vince this morning."

"...alright..." I roll over, stretching a bit. "...I'm up." I sit up, stretching more as I yawn.

"Good. I can't wait to find out what everything's going to be for you."

"Me either. I do have a few things in mind. Also got my attire already."

"Oooh?"

"Mhm." I nod. "Got the call yesterday. It will be at the arena when we get here, but I do have a picutre to show Vince...and you."

"Oh?"

"Would you like to see?"

"Yes."

"Alright." I laugh at how excited he is. I go over to my things to get the picture I was sent of the attire. I walk back over to the bed, sitting next to him.

"I think you might like this one..." I grin. "...it was your favorite." I hand him the picture.

"I think you'll look amazing in this."

"I hope I do. It was the only one I really lked out of all the ones I tried on."

"You look amazing in anything."

"You always say that." I blush, looking down letting my hair cover my face.

"Because it's true."

"You always know the right thing to say first thing in the morning." I lift my head, giving him a quick kiss.

"I do." He grins.

"Mmhmm." I nod, humming slightly. "I think I should get ready now..."

"I think so too." He nods.

"After I get done, I'll give you a proper good morning kiss." I smirk, giving him a slow but short kiss before moving from the bed and going to my things.

"Looking forward to it."

"You always do." I call as I head into the bathroom.

Once in there, I take off my night clothes and put on the one shoulder dress I chose that has different shades on blue going down. I work on my makeup next beofre working on my hair. After that as done, I stlyed my hair the way I wanted it. Making sure everything looked perfect, I headed back out in to the room where Mike had finished getting dressed.

"Is this alright for today?"

"That's perfect."

"Good. I've never been to a meeting like this and I wasn't sure." I look myself ovre in the mirror as I get my jewelry on.

"That's why I'm here."

"I'm glad you're here to help. It really means a lot to me."

"What would you do without me?" He chuckles.

"Probably go insane." I chuckle as well, trying put on my necklace. "Mike...could you give me a hand? Please?"

"Of course." He walks over to the mirror to help.

I smile at him thorugh the mirror as he hooks the clasp. After he gets the done, he lets his hands slowly move across my shoulders and down my arms as he presses light kisses to the back of my neck.

"You're going to have fun with the dress...I can tell." I giggle.

"Mmmhmm." He mumbles.

"Better have your fun now 'cause when we are with Vince you need to behave."

"Right right, I know."

He keeps letting his hands wander while he kisses all the exposed skin he can reach. His hands rest on my stomach for now while he stops at the spot on my neck. I let him have some fun, but turn in his arms after he's been on the same spot for awhile.

"...no marks..."

"..I know..."

"After everything tonight you can." I brush my lips over his.

"I can't wait."

"I'm sure you can't." I give him a teasing kiss.

"I'm sure you'll help the both of us get through the show tonight."

"Maybe I will..." I wink. "...got tricks up my sleeve." I grin.

"Of course you do."

"Just like you do." I move my hands to the bottom of his hair, lightly running my fingers through it.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Now...I think I owe you something..." I rub my lips together, letting the scent of my pineapple lips gloss travel.

"You and the flavored lip gloss. Gets to me."

"I know." I smirk. "You love it though."

"I do."

"Hmmm..." I bite my lip. "...to make you wait or not..." I pretend to think.

"You're killing me."

"Well then..." I trail off, pulling his close to me.

I press my lips to his, letting my hands rest on the nap of his neck for now. His arms wrap around me and his hands wander a bit from where they are. I arch my back into him when he brush over certain spots, getting closer to him. He starts to walk forward causing me to move back until my back meets the wall. He deepens the kiss more as I tug on his hair. His hands move to my hips just resting there for now as he moves his fingers a bit. Getting the taste of the pineapple makes him go even more crazy and he's intent on getting most if not all of it off. I try to pull away, but he moves his hands to my face holding me in place. Since I know he is not going to stop until he's had enough, I relax into him. Once he feels that he's gotten all of the pineapple off, he pulls away, but pulls away slowly, letting the kiss linger.

"...I think...you got...it all..." I try catching my breath after pulling away.

"Didn't mean to get it all, but it just tasted so good."

"I can tell. I have more though."

"Good. You better." He chuckles.

"I do. bought two of everything."

"Good thinking."

"With you, I always have to get extra."

"That's true."

"However...I think we should go before we are late. This is one thing I don't want to be late for."

"Right. Can't be late for this."

"No, but you have to let me go if we want to leave."

"Oops, I forgot." He says, letting me go.

"I'll keep the dress on for a bit after we get back since you like it that much." I walk over to get my things for the meeting.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready." I take a dep breath, preparing myself.

"Everything will go just fine. I'll be in there with you anyway."

"I know, just really nervous. This is a big deal." I say as we leave the room.

"It is." He nods.

"Can't help to be nervous. Even though I know you'll be right there with me." I lean into his side since he put his arm over my shoulder.

"Right."

He kisses the top of my head as we make our way to the car. Once there, he opens my door for me before going to the drivers side and getting in. He then starts the car and it's off to the meeting. Since we were not far from WWE headquaters, we arrived fairly quickly. Mike found a place to park and after making sure I had everything, we headed inside. Since Mike knew where he was going, he led the way. After many turns and an elevator ride later we arrived on the floor where Vince's office was. Mike told the secretary who we were once we reached the desk. She had us wait while she called into his office to tell him that we were there. After what seemed like forever, we were told Vince was ready to see us. Mike go up, followed by me. He took my hand, squeezing it for support. I took a few deeps breaths as we made our way to Vince's office. Of course Mike knocks first and after Vince says we can come in, we do so, taking the seats in front of his desk.

"Ah. Mike, Stefanie. So good to see you both agian." Vince nods, extended his hand ver his deck.

"It's good to see you again too sir." We shake his hand, taking our seats once again.

"Now let's get right down to business. Let's discuss your character first."

"Well...I was thinking if Mike was my manager, I would be a tough Diva. Be like him. I'm not like most of the Divas anyway. I'm a lot more...hardcore. I like things tough. The bigger the challenge the better the accomplishment. That is what I had in mind, but whatever you choose is fine too."

"Right. I know how you are in the ring. I've went back and watched your previous matches. It is my duty to do the research afterall."

"True. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would like to be sassy. Kinda like how Maryse was, but a bit different."

"Well I'm glad to hear your ideas. Some of the girls I talk to from tryouts, come here with no ideas."

"They must think it is all handed to them. I have been thinking about this for sometime now so I have a pretty good idea of what I'm looking for."

"I do like your ideas though."

"I'm glad. Mike helped me with them as well and Shauna too. They told me what was good and what was not."

"Of course."

"I just want to be one of the best like Michelle McCool and Lita. Those are my two past favorite Divas I modeled myself after."

"Okay, so let's see." He says as he writes all the ideas I had to tell him, down.

"You're doing great." Mike says quietly to me.

"Thanks." I whisper back, squeezing his hand.

"Hmm, well we haven't had a diva managed by a superstar for a while now. Especially when the suggested superstar is our Raw GM. It'll put a twist on things."

"Only if it will work. If not, it does not matter. Mike mentioned something about being my manager so I thought I would bring it to you to see what you thought about it."

"It's something new. I actually think it'll work. Plus, after watching all the match footage of yours, I think you'll suit better as a heel than a face."

"Well thank you." I smile. "That is just how I always was in the ring. I don't really know how to act any other way. I guess it's just a hidden part of me that likes to show itself."

"That's what I like to see."

"I'm glad that I could do that for you. I aim to please and I'm not happy until I get the job done."

"I worked really hard to give you what you saw out there." I add.

"And I saw that." He nods.

"I was determined and I was not going to slack of out there. I trained all the time and would not stop until I got everything perfect."

"That's true" Mike agrees. "It was so hard to get her out of the gym or the ring. When she is determined, she does not stop."

"That's the attitude that we're looking for."

"That's the only attitude I know and have. I know no other way." I grin.

"Well that's good."

"Thank you." I smile.

"She even taught me a few things that I was surprised by. Some of the moves she knew, I did not think she knew about. I was very impressed." Mike mentions.

"I was very impressed myself. So we all agree on you being the heel character to start."

I glance over at Mike who nods.

"Yes. Heel it is." I nod.

"And Mike will not only be the general manager of Raw, but will also manage you."

"I can do that." Mike grins.

"That's great." I smile, but freak on the inside.

"Alright so that's out of the way. What we have next to discuss is theme music, an entrance video for the tron and ring attire."

"Alright. I do have a picture of the attire I had in mind." I say as I take out the picture Mike's seamstress sent me. "I hope this is alright." I set the picture on his desk for him to see.

"Oh yeah that's fine."

"Thank you again." I smile, glancing to see Mike grinning.

"You're welcome. Now for that tron video. I think we can take some of your independent videos from your matches for now, until we have footage from your matches from this company. I already called the promotion you were with and we got permission to use some clips."

"Fantastic. I'm sure there will be footage of me here soon. At least I hope there will be."

"And last, music."

"There was a song I had in mind." I bite my lip. "I hope it's not to hard to get, but I was thinking 'I Will Not Bow' by Breaking Benjamin."

"I'm sure we can get permission to use that."

"I hope so. I have been wanting that to be my theme for forever. I think it fits how I want my character to be."

"I will make sure we contact the band for the permission to use it and we'll edit the song into a perfect entrance theme."

"I'm sure it will be amazing. I can't wait to see what they say and what it will sound like."

"Who knows, you may find out tonight. I want your debut to be tonight. Let's hope they can get everything done for you before you appear on the show. Your music, and your video."

"So you want me to debut tonight?" I asked a bit shocked at first. "That would be amazing if I could tonight. The sooner the better."

"It all depends on the script for tonight. You know how we do script changes all the time."

"Right. I know how they can change at the last mintue too. If not tonight, whenever you are able to is good. I just want you to know that I'm ready to go whenever you need me to."

"Of course." He nods.

"I do have a Diva that she can go against tonight of we could work it in. I mean, we have the Divas title match tonight, but there is another Diva who has been asking for a match and I think she will be a great opponent for Stef." Mike suggest.

"Which Diva? I would like to know so I can pass it onto the Creative Team and they could try to work it in."

"Kelly. She has been asking for a few weeks now, but there were not enough Divas billed, but now with Stef here, I think it will be great for the both of them to face each other."

"You make an excellent suggestion."

"I was hoping you would agree to it."

"I will send everything we talked about over to the Creative Team."

"Alright. Hopefully they will get something together for tonight. I was thinking of starting off the show with introducing Stef and having the match. That was if everything worked out alright today."

"I'll make sure someone lets you know well before the show starts tonight."

"That works for me."

"Great."

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" I ask.

"I believe that's all I need to know."

"Alright. Thank you for your time. I plan on making you very proud in the near future." I stand, extending my hand shaking his.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm sure she will." Mike shakes his hand as well. "I'll be looking forward to that call later on today." Mike steps back, putting his arm around my waist.

"And I'll be looking forward to the show tonight."

"It's going to be a great show. Trust me on that."

"Good to hear. You two have a good day."

"You too sir." Mike says as we head to the door.

Once we are in the hall after the door is closed, I give him a big hug, bouncing around a bit. I move back just enough to press my lips to his in a short, thankful kiss.

"I so owe everything to you."

"Ah, it was nothing." He shrugs. "But yes...you do owe me." He smirks.

"I really hope I am put on the show tonight."

"I have a feeling you will. Vince really likes you so I think he will put a rush on everything."

"I hope so."

"We'll find out later today. How about now, we head out to lunch before heading to the arena?" Mike suggest.

"Sounds good."

We make our way to the elevator and wait for it to reach the floor. While we are waiting, Mike keeps moving his fingers over my shoulders being as touchy as he can. Soon the doors open and we step in to head to the lobby. Once the doors close, Mike pulls me close to him, giving me soft, passionate kiss. Just as the doors open again, he pulls away then we head out to the car.

He opens my door for me and I thank him, before he heads over to the driver's side and gets in. He starts the car and then we pull out of the parking lot and head somwhere for lunch. We find a place close to the hotel where Mike finds a place to park. We head insside, getting seated quickly. We look ove the menus and give our orderes when the waiter comes back.

"Today has worked out just perfectly."

"It did. I'm so glad that you made it and I get to be your manager."

"That's the best part of it all."

"I couldn't agree more." Mike grins, stealing a kiss.

"Now you can keep Ziggler away from me for good."

"Yes. And oh will he go crazy when he finds out about you."

"I'm sure he will. To bad for him I'm untouchable now."

"That's right."

"I so can't wait to see his face."

"Me neither." He chuckles.

"It's going to be a Kodak moment for sure."

"Oh yes."

"This is going to be fun." I grin.

"Tons of fun."

He kisses my cheek as our food arrives. Once it is set in front of us, we eat while talking occusionally. We let each other try what we have, feeding it to each other being affectionate.

"That's good."

"So is yours."

"Good food here."

"Very good. We should bring Shauna and Alex here next time we're in town."

"We should." He nods.

We go back to eating our food while still sharing with each other. When we finish, Mike pays the bill before we head out to the car and back to the hotel.

"So we have a few hours until we need to be at the arena. Take that time to relax?"

"It's like you read my mind."

"I'm good like that."

"You sure are." I grin. "Now to get out of this dress."

"Are you sure you want to get out of that?"

"I am, but I have a feeling you want me to keep it on longer."

"Maybe."

"Well lets go lay down before I change my mind."

"Good idea."

"Oh the things I do to please you." I chuckle, shaking my head as we head to the bed.

"Which I love."

"Of course you do."

"Drive me crazy sometimes."

"I do?" I act innocent, biting my lip. "Sorry..."

"Yes you do." He laughs.

"I don't even try." I shrug. "I can't see how." I let my hair fall down after being up all day. I fall back on the bed with my legs hanging over the edge.

"Now that is better."

"You don't even have to try."

"So says you." I reach for his hand, pulling him on the bed next to me. The second he lays down, his hand goes right to my shoulder. He lets his fingers move lightly over my skin making me shiver and move coser to him.

"You're having to much fun this this dress."

"I am."

"Have all the fun you can now beucase it's coming off later."

"I know, I know."

"I think I could use a quick nap before tonight." I yawn. "I want to be rested if I debut tonight."

"That's a good idea."

"But I don't wanna move." I whine, to relaxed to move.

"Just nap in the dress, you can change out of it later."

"I think that's what I'm going to do, but the pilows are to far away." I lazily move my hand to them.

"I've got that covered." He grins, grabbing me and pulling me towards the pillows.

"Mmmm...thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Now come lay with me so we can relax even more." I rub the spot next to me.

"I'm coming." He grins, laying in the spot next to me.

"Perfect." I sunggle into his side.

"Perfect." He repeats.

I lay my head on his shoulder while he runs his fingers through my hair. Even though I'm excited about tonight, I don't fight the feeling of going to sleep. Mike pulls the blanket over us then I'm out.

Alex and Shauna in the meantime are back at the hotel, they have been for a while, and instead of staying in their room the whole time, they were in the game room having some friendly competition.

"I got you this time. You're going down." Alex nudges her trying to make her lose.

"Oh I don't think so. I live for playing video games and arcade games and such."

"So do I. Igot you this time."

"Suuuure."

"I can try."

"Yes, you can try."

"You are good. I'll give you that. Never met a girl that could be me at video games."

"Well now you have."

"So I have."

"You know what I bet I can beat you in, football. I own like all the games so far and it took a while but I got the hang of it. But the question is...when that day comes...are you up for the challenge?" I grin.

"You think you can beat me at football? You're so on." He grins. "I accept."

"Great. You're going down in that game."

"So you think. I have not met anyone who can beat me in football yet."

"Well then. Maybe you just did. You said the same thing about the latest WWE game, and look who beat you in that. Your own character too." I snicker.

"You got lucky there. If I had my character, I would have crushed you."

"Uh huh...sure." I laugh.

"Maybe I let you win."

"Or maybe I'm just that good."

"Maybe..." He says quietly. "...we should have a re-match, but this time I get my character."

"That's fine."

"Then it's set. After I beat you right now, we will set the date for the day you will lose again."

"You're so on."

They turn their focus back to the game. In the end it was close, but she beat him at the last second.

"I win...again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He pretends to sluck. "You're just lucky."

"We can still set that day though."

"Hmmm..." He puts his hand on his chin. "...the next day we have off. Later this week?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. Prepare to go down."

"Always am."

"As long as you're ready." He pulls her close to him. "Now...I think you deserve a prize for winning." He grins.

"Like I always deserve."

"Man do I love your attitude." He moves some hair from her face, rubbing her cheek with this thumb.

"Good to know."

He slowly pulls her to him, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss starts off slow, but picks up a bit. She stops him once he goes a bit crazy since there are other people around.

"We're not alone here..."

"I always forget that when I kiss you."

"Trust me, I know. But it also gives you know who something stare at and be jealous about if he's anywhere near us. That's what's the fun part."

"It is fun making him jealous. He can be all he wants...he is never going to get to kiss you...ever." He steals another kiss.

"Exactly."

"Now..." Alex looks around. "...to make him more jealous or not..." He smirks.

"Hmmm...I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being more jealous right now. He'll probably follow us when we leave if he is around, we can make him more jealous on our way back upstairs."

"I like your way of thinking...lets go."

He lets her go in favor of lacing his fingers with hers, as they leave the game room and make their way to the elevators to head upstairs. While they are waiiting for the doors to open, he puts his hands on her hips pulling her close to him. He leans down kissing by her ear, slowly making his way to her lips. Before he could even reach them, the doors open.

"Bad timing."

"We can continue inside." He smirks, pulling her in the elevator.

"And give a show to security? Remember the elevator camera."

"Oh I know about them. You know he was probably close enough to hear us. Have to make him think."

"Right right." I nod.

"But we will continue in the room."

"Of course. The place where he can't see us. Privacy."

"The place where only I can do things with you."

"That's right."

Just then the doors open and they walk out then head to their room. They make it to the room perfectly fine, and he lets her walk in first, and shuts the door after he walks in. He then comes up behind her putting his hands on her hips cauing her to stop walking.*

"Where were we..." He trails off, leaning down, kissing along her jaw.

"...well, you were going for my lips downstairs, but the elevator doors had bad timing." She reminds him.

"...right..." He makes his way to her lips. Right before he reaches them, he spins her around so she are facing him.

"So beautiful." He runs his hand through her hair pulling her the rest of the way, his lips pressing against hers.

Her hands rest on his arms for now, and she of course start to kiss back. His hands stay on her face as he deepens the kiss. Then he starts to walk forward, making her walk backwards, until the wall stops them. He puts his hands on the wall, holding her in place.

"...aggressive..." I mumble.

"...you love it..."

"...I do..."

"...good..." He presses his lips to hers hard, kissing roughly.

He then moves his hands to hers, taking them from his sides where they were resting and he laces his fingers with hers and pins them to the wall so she can't move them at all, because he knows what she was going to do eventually with her hands being so close to his abs and everything. She whines against his lips while trying to get her hands free. He smirks into the kiss, focusing on that for now before making his next move. His next move is moving away from her lips and making his way to her neck. She knows what he's going to go for so she starts to struggle in his grip.

"...uh uh..." He mumbles making his way father down her neck.

"..evil.."

"...proud...of...it..." He mumbles between nips.

He makes his way to the spot on her neck just hovering over the spot for now.

"Alex..." She manages to get out.

"...hmmmm..." He smirks.

"Killing me..."

"I know." He brushes his lips over the spot, lightly moving his tongue over the spot.

She bites her lip, holding back any noise for now and she squeezes his hands, still wanting to get free even though she knows he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. He takes that moment to attach his lips to the spot, nipping slowly at it for now. Since he can tell she is holding back any noises, he starts to use his tongue after each nip.

"I'm so...getting you back...for this..." She says in his ear, between the noises that she couldn't hold back any longer.

"...looking forward...to it..." He pulls away for a brief moment before gping back again.

He stays on the spot until a small mark, that is coverable, starts to form. When he feels one will form, he pulls away, smirking as one starts to form.

"Done? If you are, then you're so in trouble." She gives him her own smirk.

"For now...yes."

"Well then, you're gonna have to let me go in order for me to get you back."

"Hmmm...I think I'm good." He chuckles, jokingly.

"That's okay. I can still get you even with my hands restricted from movement."

"Oh really now?" He smirks, moving closer to her to prevent her from moving.

"Mmhmm."

"Go ahead. I want to see what you've got." He challenges.

"I may not know where all the spots are on you that drive you crazy, but I'm about to find out." She grins.

"Oh boy..." He swallows hard.

"Oh boy is right." She replies, pressing her lips back to his, but only for a short, and lingering kiss, making sure to not hesitate with driving him crazy.

He tries to kiss her again, but she moves back to where he can not reach her lips. He whines softly at not being able to kiss her.

"Uh uh." She snickers.

"...come on..." He whines.

"You tortured me, I torture you."

"Awwww." He pouts.

"You'll live."

"I can try."

"I'll make sure you live."

"I have a feeling you will."

"Now...where was I..."

She pushes herself forward, pressing her lips to his. Since he is distracted with the kiss, she moves away from the wall, turning so his back is against the wall for now.

"Oh how the tables have turned."

"So they have."

"I believe I have the power to get my hands free."

"You just might." He loosens his grip a bit.

"Oh why thank you." She says, pulling her hands from his since he loosened his grip.

"Your move now..."

She smirks and moves her hands from his shoulders, down his chest and to his abs. He takes a sharp breath, tensing a bit the lower she gets.

"You're tensing and your shirt's not even off." She snickers.

"...can't help it...your touch...drives me...crazy..."

"Likewise."

"We may end up on the bed...if you don't finish what you started..."

"...like that's a bad thing." She finishes for him.

"No it's not." He moves from the wall, guiding her to the bed.

Before they get to the bed, she turns him around and guides them the rest of the way, because she was torturing him, not the other way around. Once his legs hit the bed, he sits down on the bed, pulling her down with him so she's in his lap.

"Thought you could take control again didn't you?" She smirks, her lips just inches from his to kill him even more.

"...uh huh..." He nods, wanting to kiss her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's still my turn and I'm not done."

He leans his head back on the bed, grumbling at the torture.

"You'll plan a day to get me back, I know you will."

"Already thinking about it."

"Good." she replies, leaning down and making it look like she's going for his lips, but instead she goes for his neck.

His hands stay on her hips while he moves his head. His grip on her hips gets tighter the more she moves down his neck. That lets her know that she's getting closer to a spot that's going to drive him crazy once she hits it. He bites down on his lip to keep her from knowing how to get to him, but he tenses up letting her know she's close.

"Trying to hide that from me..." She mumbles against his skin.

"...no..."

"Suuure." She grins.

"You're making it hard to..."

"That's the goal."

"...must...resist..."

"...but I'm making it hard..." She adds, taking a play out of his book and nipping lightly at his skin.

"...you are..." He moans slightly.

"New sounds from you." She giggles.

"You might hear more too..."

"I'm determined to."

"Good luck...I'm hard to break."

"Not for me."

"I'm finding that out now."

"Maybe I should save the rest until later when I win tonight..."

"...tease..."

"You know it."

"So getting you back for this."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it." She gives him one last lingering kiss, before moving from his lap and sitting next to him on the bed.

"That was way worse then what I did." He tries to catch his breath.

"What can I say, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I can see that." He grins, moving his fingers up her back.

"And I have more, but you'll find out about those another time."

"So looking forward to it."

"Of course you are."

"Always am."

"So I'm assuming you want to relax after what I did to you? Until we have to leave?"

"That would be a good idea." He nods.

"I figured."

"But..." He reaches for her and pulls her down with him. "...you lay with me." He nuzzles her neck.

"I would never deny you that." She smiles.

"Good." He grins.

"You're comfy anyway so I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Glad you think so."

"It's the truth."

"Just like how I love holding you."

"I love that too."

"You're never leaving." He kisses her head, hold her closer.

"Never planning on leaving."

"Good." He holds her tighter. "Nothing is going to change that either."

"Of course not."

"Mine...no one elses."

"Right."

He leans his head against her holding her as close and secure to him as possible. She does end up dozing off because she was so comfortable.

The day seemed to pass by quickly and soon we were all up and getting ready. Mike was up before I was since he got the call he was waiting for. After getting off the phone, he decided it was time to wake me up.

"...hmmm..." I mumble, still half asleep.

"Time to go."

"...alright..." I shift in my spot, sitting up on the bed.

"And I have good news."

"Will I like this news?" I jokinly ask.

"You'll love it."

"Tell me!" I bounce on the bed, waking up more.

"They were able to get everything put together today for your debut."

"They were?!" I squeal, jumping from the bed to his arms. "Fantastic!" I smile, pulling him to me, giving him a kiss.

"Which means at the start of the show, I introduce you as the newest Diva on the Raw roster."

I squeal in delight while jumping up and down in his arms.

"I should get ready then." I kiss him quickly, moving from his arms.

I start mumbling everything that I need while I get clothes to change into. He chuckles, before getting changed into his suit that he'll be wearing tonight. I quickly change into a comfy sweatsuit outfit, saving most of the time to loosly curl my hair and reapply my makeup. Once that was all done, I was back out into the room to get my shoes.

"Don't you look cute."

"Why thank you." I giggle. "You look hot..." I bite my lip. "...like always with those suits."

"I try." He grins.

"You don't have to. You look hot in everything." I smirk, sitting on the bed to put my sneakers on.

"Good to know."

"Well, I'm ready." I state after getting my shoes on. "When do we have to be there?"

"Well everyone seems to get there pretty early."

"I'm to excited to wait any longer."

"Then we can go now."

"Yayy."

"Got everything?"

"Yup." I nod. "Attire is at the arena already."

"Alright, after you."

I walk to the door with him following me. I reach back for his hand, lacing it with mine as we head to the elevator.

"So I introduce you and you'll have your very first match on Raw."

"Perfect. I have a feeling you're going to enjoy this a bit more than I will."

"Probably."

"Just try not to brag to much. I know it's going to be hard, but let me do all the talking...well, in the ring that is."

"Right."

"I still can't wait to see the reactions backstage. I really hope Shauna can get video of some of them."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to."

"I'll ask her when we get there." I nod.

After taking the elevator to the lobby, we made our way out to the car. Mike opened my door for me before going to the other side. Once he was in, he got buckled then headed to the arena.

"Off to the arena to have a very exciting night."

"Very exciting indeed. A memorable one too."

"I'll make sure it will be."

"Of course you will."

"Nothing is going to go wrong, not on my watch."

"That's why you're the best GM RAW has and will ever have."

"Exactly."

"Can't wait to get there and get my attire on. I think it will finally hit me then."

"Probably.

"It all still feels like a dream."

"It feels that way for a lot of people."

"I guess this is how Shauna felt when she made it. Never thought I would experience it."

"Well now you will."

"I know. Right now it feels amazing."

"As it should."

"Thanks to you." I lean over kissing his cheek.

"You're very welcome."

We soon arrive at the arena and Mike parks the car. We get out of the car at the same time and I grab his title out of the back. He walks over to me, putting his arm over my shoulder as we walk in. When we walk in, a few people look at us since I'm still holding his title.

"They seem to be shocked that I'm holding your title."

"Well they'll have more to be shocked about when the show starts."

"Yes they will." I smirk.

"Especially Kelly when you beat her in your first match here. A Diva who's been here since she was 19, beaten by a newcomer."

"That is going to be an expression I would want to remember forever. I have been wanting to get my hand son her for sometime now. It's going to feel good to beat her."

"And I'll be there on commentary, saying nothing but nice things about you."

"Awww...you're not going to be all mean?" I pout, joking. "I don't want to feel left out." I joke more.

"I would never say anything mean about you. Not that I could anyway. We're both heels remember, and I'm your manager. Even if you were a face, I would have nothing but nice things to say."

"Right. I do know we are both heels." I nod. "You are just the sweetest thing ever." I reach up pinching his cheek.

"You're the only one I'll let get away with that." He chuckles.

"I'm the only one that should do that to you. Everyone else better not think about it."

"Except for my mother."

"Of course. Other than her, no one else."

"You'll get to meet her, the next time we have a show in my hometown. I'll make sure of it."

"I can't wait to meet her. From what you told me, she sounds amazing."

"She is, and she'll love you."

"I hope she does. Pretty much everyone does." I say in a cocky tome with a smirk.

"Like yours truly."

"Exactly. We are both the same."

"That we are."

"The perfect power couple." I grin.

"I love the sound of that."

"I had a feeling you would."

"That could be the next step we both go in after you've been here for a while."

"That sounds even better. I'll make sure you keep this title for a long time too."

"Good."

"No one is taking this as long as I can help it." I hold the title close to me as we reach the room set up for him.

"Oh look, I think that's your attire they sent over."

"I do believe it is."

"I get the first look." He grins.

"Yes you do." I grin, walking over and taking it off the hook. "All I have to do is change then you can see it."

"I'll be waiting. Looking over the things given to me and what I want on the show tonight."

"Aright. I'll be right back." I give him a quick kiss before heading to the changing area.

I walk in, setting my things down so I can take out my attire.

"Looks even better that the picture." I run my hand over it, admiring it.

I take off everything I had on before and put on my attire. I slip on my boots next, lacing them up before making sure my hair and makeup look good. Once that is all done, I grab my things and head back out into the room with Mike.

"Well?" I ask, doing a spin. "What do you think?"

Mike looks up from the notebook with stuff for the show and grins. He closes the notebook and puts it down before standing back up.

"Even better than the picture."

"That's what I said." I grin. "So...does the GM approve?"

"He does."

"I was hoping he would. I picked it just for him."

"And it's my favorite."

"I had that feeling to so I got it in blue too."

"Can't wait to see that one."

"Maybe I'll show it to you later this week." I wink.

"I hope so."

"I should have that one in a few days so I believe I will be able to."

"Great."

"Did you get everything ready for tonight?"

"Still going over some things. If you would like to help me, I would appreciate it."

"I would love to help you."

Then we head over to the couch, and I help Mike go over things for Raw, looking at the finalized script they gave him as well.

"Tonights show is going to rock." I say, looking over the script.

"Oh yeah." He nods in agreement.

We go over a few more things for the show, making sure everything is setup right. Once we are done, he puts everything down on the table and I lean my head against his.

"Looks like we got done with time to spare." I grin.

"We did."

"I'll help you each week if it means getting extra timw with you before the shows."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"We can even get things done early too. That is if you have everything ahead of time."

"Right."

"Now mister touchy..." I giggle. "...what do you want to do with the time we saved?" I run my fingers through his hair.

"I think you have a pretty good idea."

"Maybe I do..." I look around the room. "...you want to work out a bit?" I tease.

"Like..." He trails off.

Before I could respond, he pulls me to his lap, pressing his lips against mine. I'm caught off guard, but start to kiss back as he run his hands over all the exposed skin he can reach. With each movement of his hands, they leave a trail of goosebumps. I shiver at his touch, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him as close to me as he could get. He lightly moves his fingers up my side making a few noises come from me as I shiver. I take the chance to run my nails across the back of his neck making him tense. It also makes him start to kiss me much more roughly than before. I do it one more time, getting the same reaction out of him. He rests one hand on my waist while taking my hand in his other. I whine into the kiss at not being able to touch him when I move my free hand slowly down his shirt.

"Let me have my fun." He mumbles.

"...go ahead..."

"You can have yours later."

"Already have a plan."

"Of course you do."

"Mhm..." I slowly nod.

He presses his lips back to mine, letting his hands wander. I relax against his touch until his fingers move across a senistive spot on my back he did not know about. I arch my back as a soft moan ecscapes into the kiss.

"Well well well, what did I just find?" He asks with a smirk on his face, after pulling away.

"...nothing..." I try denying he found anything.

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"Okay...you found the spot on my back." I give in. "You're the first to find it too."

"Don't I feel special." Mike grins.

"That's because you are special."

"So are you."

"You're more special."

"You're more special." He repeats.

"No. You are." I run my hand through his hair giving him a slow kiss.

"Mmm, we're both equally special."

"I'll take that." I grin, brushing my lips over his.

His hands start to wander once again, fingers lightly moving over my exposed skin. I shiver against his touch, moving closer to him.

"...Mike..."

"Hmm?"

"You're driving me crazy."

"Oh, I know."

"And you're having fun doing it. I can tell." I rest my hed on his shoulder.

"I am."

"I can do it you just the same." I smirk, running my fingers over the back of his neck.

"...true..."

"We could do this all night, but you have a show to run."

"Right."

"Should almost be time for it to start too."

"Yup, about 15 minutes." He checks his watch.

"Hmmm...what to do till then..."

"We could continue doing what we were."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." I smirk. "You just love this attire that much, don't you?"

"I really do."

"Then have fun, since you really can't out there."

"Right." He grins, starting to let his hands wander yet again.

I again shiver against his touch as goosebumps start to form. My hand stays on the back of his neck with my fingers lightly moving over his skin.

"Just think, every Monday night, we get this alone time before the show."

"Gives you time to give me some extra luck for my matches."

"Exactly."

He moves his hands up my sides to my arms then my face. He runs his fingers through my hair then cups my face. I lift my head slightly off his shoulder as he pulls me to him.

"And all this is luck for your debut match."

"Mmmm...that's the best part of all this."

"It is."

He pulls me the rest of the way, pressing his lips to mine. I sigh in content, loosely laying my arms around his neck for now.

The 15 minutes seemed to pass by awfully quick, and before we know it, there was a knock on the door because the show was starting.

"Oh darn...show time."

"Unfortunately."

"But, the quicker we get it done the more time we'll have back here...alone."

"Very true."

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to let me go."

"Aww."

"Just for now. Once we get up, you can be touchy, but only until we we both have to go out there."

"Alright."

"No putting either." I poke his chest, pecking his lips as he slowly lets go.

I slide off his lap and once I'm up, he is right behind me with his around around my waist. I snake my arm under his and around his waist as we head out of the room going to the curtain. Of course he is touchy the whole time we walk down the hall to the curtain. On the way there, I get a few looks from people who didn't know about my debut. I smile at a few while smirking at those I don't care for. We passed one person who looked totally shocked to see me. Ziggler.

"Oh the look on his face." I snicker.

Mike looks back to see him still shocked.

"Priceless reaction."

"Oh yeah. To bad we couldn't get a picture of it."

"Oh I know right?"

"Exactly." I grin. "Now onto more important things."

"Right."

We reach the curtain and wait for the show to start before Mike gets introduced.

"See you out there." I give him a quick kiss.

"Yes I will." He grins, before heading out.

He walks out to the ramp, stopping at the top with a mic in his hand. He waits for the crowd to stop booing before he starts to speak.

"Really? That's how you treat me? The Raw GM? Really?"

The crowd continues to boo him more, chanting 'really'.

"I could play the really game all night, but I've got business to attend to."

The crowd does the 'what' chant.

"I'm out here to tell you about some new talent that we have. This is not just anyone. This is a Diva. A talented Diva that has great potential in this company. She is fierce, dominate, and not your typical Diva."

"She has basically everything you could ask for and more than that." He adds.

"So, without further ado...here is your new Diva...Sage!" He announces as my theme hits and I walk out to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

I walk out with attitude which earns me a few boos, but I just smirk as I do my pose. I then walk over to Mike, shaking his hand with a smile.

They turn the music down so that Mike is able to talk.

"Now Sage, if you would please head down to the ring, you have a debut match right now."

I nod, heading down the ramp to the ring. On the way there, I make sure to sway my hips knowing it is driving Mike crazy. Once at the ring, I jusmp up doing a dew poses before getting in the ring and waiting for my opponent.

"And her opponent..." He trails off and after a few moments, Kelly's music goes off.

"...Kelly Kelly."

I roll my eyes in disgust, acting as if I had no idea who I was facing. I watch as she struts down to the ring, showing off for the crowd. I back up to the far corner as she gets up on the ropes doing a few of her poses.

Mike makes his way down the ramp himself, the title over his shoulder, making his way around the ring and over to commentary. Once he sits down, Cole greets him like always.

"Miz. It's great to have you here at ringside with us tonight." Cole gets all excited, shaking his hand.

"Isn't it always. But actually it should be an honor, considering that I'm the Raw GM."

"Of course, of course. It is a great honor to have you here with us tonight." Cole kisses up.

"So can you tell us why you've decided to stay out here for this diva's match?"

"Just observing our newest Diva in action. It's my job afterall."

"Right, right. Can you tell us anything about her? All I have heard was that she just showed up one day and got a contract. Some people think there is more to it and she had other ways of getting her. They say she has no talent at all."

"Well that's completely not true. She has talent. She has tons and tons of talent. And if I may so so myself, I personally trained her to get her where she is today, in that very ring, here on my show."

"Well, seems like there are a lot of people who dislike her already. Since you trained her then I know she has got to have talent. I mean, she did have the awesome one hepling out after all."

"Well of course a lot of people dislike her. She was trained by me, not many people like me either. I can see why they don't like her."

"That does not seem to be stopping her from going after Kelly. That girl has got some confidence."

"She does and that's the attitude that we're all looking from the Divas. Honestly if you ask me, I believe she has what it takes to defeat Kelly here tonight."

"Looks like she is going for it now." Cole points out as I cover Kelly. "Oh...2 and a half."

"You know, that's alright. I'm pleased with how this match is going."

"As you should. This is one of the best Diva matches we have had in a long time. Sage is really taking it to Kelly out there."

"As she should be. The divas division is changing for the better. I plan on giving them much longer matches, and if I don't like the outcome of the matches, I'm going to order them to be restarted. I want to see substance in these matches."

"If more matches are like this one then there will be no need for them to be restarted. Those two are giving us all they got in that ring."

"They are and if you want more matches like this, then you'll be happy to know that I have scheduled a title match for tonight."

"Now that is something we all want to see. These Divas work to hard not to get any recognition. Do we know who Eve is facing for her title?"

"You know, I think I'll leave that as a surprise."

"Anticipation. I like it. Should be a good match either way."

"Oh trust me, it will be."

"Oh, watch out." Cole says as I throw Kelly over the ropes toward the announce table.

I get out of the ring, picking herup by her hair while taunting the crowd. I take her and run toward the ring, slamming her back into the side a few times before throwing her into the ring. I slide back into the ring and roll her over, hooking her leg for the cover and she kicks out, not ready to give up just yet.

"This girl is intense."

I stand up, stomping on her ankels going around kickinh her wrists as well. I grab her by the hair, making her scream. I get her under my arm, delivering a DDT. I roll her over and go for another cover, but she kicks out at the last second, still not wanting to give up.

"Looks like Kelly is not giving up that easy."

"Looks like Kelly is not giving up that easy. Both these Divas are giving their all. What a match!"

"Oh trust me, she won't last much longer against Sage."

"By the looks of it, Kelly seems to be hanging ny a thread right now. I don't know how she lasted this long."

"All it takes is one finishing move and this match is over."

Kelly had gotten to her feet while I got into position. She can at me only for me to grab her and give her a backbreaker then a neckbreaker. Just to make sure she can't kick out of a pin, I set her up in a submission finisher, one I learned all by myself, and one that Mike didn't even know about yet. Kelly screams and tries to stay in the match for as long as she could. It wasn't very long before she tapped out. The ref signals for the bell and I hold on for a bit longer before letting go as my theme fills the arena. Once the ref gets me to back away, I stand up getting my hand raised in victory.

"See? Didn't I tell you she'd win?"

"Yes you did. You're very confident about her. I can see why now. She is very impressive."

"Now if you excuse me, there are some congratulations in order."

"Of course. Thank you for joining us Miz." Cole says and Mike takes off his headset and comes to the ring.

He climbs up the steps then under the rope, walking over to me giving me a big hug. After he pulls away from the hug, he raises my hand in victory himself. I smile to the crowd dispite all the boos that I'm recieving. He puts my hand down then we walk over to the ropes where he holds them for me while I climb out. We head back up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"I knew you could do it!"

"That you did!" I grin. "Hope the GM is proud of what he saw."

"Oh I am."

"Good. I like when you're happy." I smirk.

"Likewise."

"Now...do I get something for doing so good out there?"

"I believe you do."

"Well...lets go then so I can find out what it is."

"Before the commercial is over." He adds.

"I can deal with that."

"So yes, let's go." He says, taking me in the direction of the room.

He puts his arm over my shoulder while mine goes around his waist. On the way there a few Divas greet me along with a few superstars. To get to the room quicker, Mike tells them he has things to do. We continue to the room without anyone else stopping us. Mike opens the door, allowing me to go in first then he follows.

"Hmmm...I think I should go change now..." I tease, slowly stepping to the changing room.

"Noooo."

"What's stopping me?" I smirk. "You're all the way over there." I inch farther back slowly.

"Not for long..." He inches closer.

"...uh..." I look for a quick way out.

Before I could even think of a way out, he came over to me and picked me up.

"Mike!" I squeal as he carries me to the couch.

"I'm faster than you." He chuckles.

"Maybe I let you get me this time."

"Sure you did."

"Okay...you are faster." I chuckle. "I wasn't going to change yet anyway...give you more time to be touchy."

"Can never be too sure."

"I would never do that to you. I know how much you love this attire."

"I really do."

"Good.. I picked it out just for you."

"Of course."

"So...do I have to wait for my reward for doing good out there or are you going to let me have it?"

"Well making you wait would be torture."

"Yes it would." I pout slightly.

"And I would never do that."

"Yayy."

He grins as his hands start to wander like before the show started. I lean my forehead against his just enjoying his touch. He moves his head so he is able to press his lips against mine. I move my hands up his chest to his shoulders then around his neck pulling him as close as he can get. Since I were not close enough, he pulls me onto his lap, not breaking the kiss. His hands run down my sides to my waist where he lightly runs his fingers over the seam of my attire. I start to kiss him harder, trying not to wiggle on his lap from his light touches. His hands move from my waist, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me even closer, the closest I can get to him. I sigh into the kiss as he kisses back just as roughly. When he decides to pull away, he brings the kiss to a slower pace, before making it linger and pulling away after, a grin on his face.

"...I should...do good...all the time..."

"...you should.."

"If that's what I get...I will."

"That's what you'll get every time."

"Mmmm...I like that."

"Knew you would."

"You just know me that good."

"I do."

"Now...should I go change or watch some of the show first..." I bite my lip prenteding to think.

"Watch some of the show first of course." Mike decides for me.

"You would want me to stay in this as long as I can." I chuckle.

"Yes I would."

"Then I shall wiat..." I shift so I can see the TV. "...just for you."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." I lean back giving him a quick kiss. "Have to do what the GM says afterall."

"Of course. And I think it'd be a good idea to move you from my lap, you know just in case anyone comes in or knocks to come in."

"Right, of course." I move from his lap, sitting next to him.

"Don't want anyone seeing anything that we don't want them to."

"That's understandable." I nod.

"So when's that title match exactly?" I ask.

"I wanted to save it as close to last as possible."

"That would be good. Like a main event kinda. Shauna would love that."

"Exactly."

"Eve has no idea what is coming to her. I can't wait to see her face when Shauna walks out there."

"Then I can almost guarantee when Eve loses she'll come back here complaining to me about how it wasn't fair and she didn't have time to prepare and blah blah blah."

"Psh. She had all the time to prepare. If she does that then she does not deserve that title. She has faced every other Diva but Shauna. She's more than prepared for tonight. Let her face me. Then she will have something to complain about."

"Maybe I'll have to make her your first feud then. After Shauna feuds with her of course, because we know it's gonna happen once Eve loses tonight."

"Right. That is going to be a good feud though. I can wait to take her on."

"We'll see what happens."

"Of course."

"So, let's see how the rest of your show is gonna go."

"Lets." He nods.

We turn our attention back to the TV to watch the rest of the show. It was a backstage segment, where Eve was talking with Beth, and the subject of me and how I'm the new diva comes up.

"Who is this girl Sage and where did she come from?" Eve scoffs. "It's not like we need and more lower talent then we already have." She adjusts the title on her shoulder.

"I hear she showed up one day and the next day she was awarded a contract. But I give her points for beating Kelly up."

"I have a feeling she got her another way...if you know what I mean. No one can just show up and get a contract like that. All I know is, we do not need her kind here."

"Oh she did not just go there."

"I believe she did."

"She's in for a rude awakening near the end of the night."

"That she is. She has no idea what she is in for tonight."

"No she doesn't."

"To bad she has no way of getting out of this match either. Her face is going to be priceless."

"Surprised she hasn't come to me, asking me who's facing her."

"That is shocking, but if she does she better watch out." I grit my teeth at the end.

"And then I guarantee she'd be starting some ridiculous rumor about us, after finding us in the same room."

"Well you are my manager. There is nothing wrong with us having a meeting after my debut. Is there?" I second guess myself.

"No there's not but you know Eve. She likes to start trouble."

"True..." I bite my lip. "...I could just hide if she comes around."

"You shouldn't have to hide. We know what's true and what isn't. That's all that matters."

"Right, but neither of us need that right now...I just wish I could give her a piece of my mind right now."

"Well we can leave that to Shauna tonight."

"Good. Eve is in for it way worse that she was before."

"And it's on a more personal level for her since Eve's been fliring with Alex." I add.

"That's right." He grins.

"Now she can finally teach Eve a lesson for messing with Alex...especially when she is right here."

"Exactly."

The next match was getting ready to start. It was R Truth against Daniel Bryan. They were both in the ring, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Should be a semi-interesting match."

"Should be. I want to see how these two are in the ring with each other. Change things up a bit."

"Right. Change is good."

"It is." He nods.

"Raw may be better from here on out."

"That's my plan. Longer matches and better outcomes. It's going to be the best it's ever been."

"Especially with me on the roster now."

"Especially with you. The fans love what they saw out there and that is what I was going for. From the moment I saw you in the ring the first day, I knew you were the perfect addition to the roster."

"Awww Mike."

"It's true. I was going to do whatever it took to get you here. You're just what this show needs."

"I am aren't I?" I say confidently.

"Yes you are. You've that the perfect attitude too." He grins, kissing me quickly.

"Just like you."

"I am the best." He smirks, adjusting his tie confidently.

"You are."

He grins, squeezing my thigh his hand was resting on. I smile, biting my lip as we turn our attention back to the match. Truth had just hit Bryan with the scissors kick and went for the pin getting the win.

"Well that match wasn't too bad."

"No. They did arlight. I'm happy with what they did."

"Good. Although I'm sure they would've heard it if you weren't happy with them."

"They would have. Their just lucky I'm in a good mod tonight."

"You should always be in a good mood."

"I usually am. Just in a better mood than usual tonight."

"Well that's a very good thing."

"For everyone else, yes it is."

"Otherwise people who got on your badside wouldn't be in for a fun night themselves."

"Nope. Only tress people would be on my good side. That's it."

"Right."

The next match was Zack Ryder going against Drew Mctinyre. Drew was making his entrance while Zack was already in the ring.

"Heyy, good move. Putting Zack on TV. Lots of people were complaining about his lack of TV time."

"That's what I was hearing. Though I would give him a shot, see what's he got. If I like what I see, he'll be on more."

"I think you will like what you see."

"I really hope so."

"Trust me, you will."

The match had started and Zack was going really well at first. He had Drew backed in the corner until the ref told him to back off. Drew faked being hurt, then went after Zack. It was a decent match and in the end Zack went for the Rough Ryder and hit it, covering Drew to get the win.

"See. Told you, you would like what you saw." I grin.

"So you did."

"Zack's got what it takes to be on TV. He just does not get the credit he deserves."

"No he doesn't."

"But, I know you'll give him the chance..." I run my fingers up his chest to his face, turning him to look at me. "...won't you?" I say with my lips mere inches from his.

"I'll see what I can do..."

"Good." I give him a quick, but slow kiss. "That would make everyone very happy." I say after pulling away.

The rest of the show seemed to go by quick, with the matches and backstage segments. It was getting to the end of the night and close to the title match and that's when the door opens in the room and Eve comes in, intent on finding out who she's facing tonight. Because it's getting close to match time and she's getting frustrated with who her opponent is.

"Can I help you Eve?" Mike asks a bit aggravated she just walked in.

"I need to know who I'm facing in my match coming up."

"You'll find out soon. You're match is next and then you will see the Diva you're defending your title against."

"I haven't prepared, I need to know now so I can prepare with little time there is left."

"You have had more then enough time to prepare. Just know that it is someone tough. Kinda like what you saw at the start of the show. Possibly a bt more intense."

"You know I find this a bit unfair that I'm thrown into defending my title on such short notice on top of not knowing who I'm facing."

"Look it's about time you defended that title. No more waiting for pay-per-views just to defend it. You're going to defend it tonight. Now you're gonna listen to me, or have you forgotten that I'm your boss now and I can strip you of that title right now if I wanted."

"No I have not forgot. I just think it would have been nice to have more notice and to know who I'm facing. Everyone else knows, so I should get that opportunity too."

"Well you should know, that's how things work around here. Sometimes you know who you're facing, sometimes you don't. I don't give special treatment to anybody."

"It's still not fair!" She whines. "I want to know who I'm facing so I can prepare. Can't you tell me anything?"

"Sorry. I can't."

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes, frustrated. "Well, when is this match going to be?"

"Next. So I would say get to the curtain now."

"Fine." She huff, turning on her heel walking to the door not happy.

He waves to her as she takes one look back, before heading out the door.*

"You can come back out now." Mike calls to me, since I hid when Eve came in.

"God. Can she be anymore pathetic?"

"I think she can."

"I wanted to come out here and tell her to suck it up. She's lucky I change or I would have come out here."

"I guess she forgot that sometimes we don't know who we're facing. That's how this business works. Sometimes you have time to prepare, other times you deal with it."

"Exactly. She just thinks she is more special than everyone else. Boy is she wrong."

"Thinks she can just win me over like she does other people. I'm not so easy to crack...unless it comes to you."

"That's because I know how to get you." I smirk. "If she ever thinks of trying that, that will be the last thing she ever does."

"Oh I know."

"All I know is, this is going to be a good match. Shauna has been waiting for like ever to get her hands on Eve."

"As she's been telling all of us."

"I can't wait for it to start. I think I'm more excited about this then my debut." I chuckle.

"Probably because this is the biggest moment in her career, going after the title."

"It is. She has been talking about it for months. This is going to be an amazing moment for her."

"And I made it happen."

"You did." I grin. "She has never been more happy then she has since you told her she can have this opportunity"

"Well she deserves it."

"That she does." I lean against his arm, snuggling in close.

"And looks like it's time for that." He motions to the TV when the show comes back from the commercial break.

"Oh this is going to be good."

"Going to enjoy this."

"Hell yeah. She is going to do things to Eve I wish I could do."

"I think we may be impressed by this match."

"I know we will be."

Eve went out first being the champion and all, and while she was going out, Alex and Shauna were on their way to the curtain.

"Ready to be the new champ?" Alex grins, rubbing her arm.

"More than ready."

"Good. I know you got this match. Bring that title home where it belongs."

"I'll do what it takes."

"I know you will. I'll be by your side the whole time." He kisses the top of her head.

"As you always are."

"Well...here we are." He says once they reach the curtain. "How about some good luck before you go out there?"He turns her to face him.

"That would be nice."

He cups her face with his hands, pulling her to him. He presses his lips to hers in a short, lingering kiss.

"That should help." He grins after pulling away.

"I can feel it helping already."

"Great. Now lets get out there and get you that title."

"I can't wait to see her face." She says as they start to fade her music.

"Probably total and utter shock." He mocks what she might look like.

She starts to laugh at the face he's making to mock her.

"Probably. Oh I can't wait to watch this back and see her face, I'm sure the cameras will catch it."

"I'm sure they will."

They purposely wait a while before hitting her music, to build the suspense and anticipation to see that it's her Eve's facing. Once her theme plays, Eve has a look of shock and disbelief on her face while throwing a tantrum in the ring, clearly not happy at all.

"Okay her reaction is priceless right now." Alex mutters to her, amused.

"Even more so after I beat her."

"Just make sure you watch out for her attacking you from behind. She'll do that out of pure rage when you win."

"I won't give her the chance. She is not going to ruin this for me."

"No she isn't." Alex agrees as they reach the ring.

She gets up on the ropes doing her poses while keeping a close eye on Eve the whole time. Alex gives her a quick kiss before stepping down and standing ringside. She hands over the title to the ref who holds it up for everyone to see. He shows Shauna the title and she nods. He hands it over to a stage hand then signals for the bell. Eve gets in her face and starts to argue with her, hoping that Shauna loses her focus so she can take advantage of that. The next thing Shauna knows, she's being shoved backwards. Eve backs her up to the ropes, still getting in her face. Shauna rolls her eyes at Eve causing her to slap her across the face. She stands there for a while, leaning against the ropes for support as Eve prances around the ring, proud of herself. Shauna glares at her and when she turns back around to face her, Shauna hits her with a spear and then start throwing fists left and right, until the ref had to pull her off of Eve. Eve staggers toher feet, trying to get her balance back. Eve comes at Shauna, forcing her into the corner, throwning punches of her own. Eve waits unitl the that second to back off her. She shakes off the punches that Eve hit her with. Eve starts to show off again trying to get the support of the crowd, but they're not giving it to her. She gave Shauna a little too much time to recover and when Eve came back at her, Shauna kicked one leg out from under her, and hopped to the second rope and jump, going for a rollup pin attempt. Eve does not give her the chance and kicks out at two. Shauna doesn't get frustrated yet, because it's the start of the match anyway. She grabs Eve by the hair however, helping her get to her feet. She reverses and kicks Shauna in the gut, followed by coming off the ropes and knocking her down with a shoulder block a few times as she keeps getting up. Shauna gets up one last time and grabs Eve before she can hit her and then hit Eve with a neckbreaker, going for the pin yet again. This time, Eve got her shoulder up at two and half still not wanting to give up. Shauna then goes behind her and wraps her arm around Eve's neck, holding her to the mat for as long as she possibly could. Eve screams in pain trying everything she can to get free of the hold. The ref asks her if she wants to quit and she says no. Shauna applies more pressure, making Eve yell out more. When it looks like Eve is about to give up, she gathers up her strength and slowly gets to her feet. That's when Eve starts to get out, repeatedly hitting Shauna in the stomach with a few elbows. Shauna however comes back almost instantly after and drops her once again. Shauna goes for the pin again, this time getting the three count.

At the time it was just unbeliveable. Alex freaked out at ringside for a bit. She get as the ref brings over the title. He hands it to her, raising her hand. She stares at the title in disbelief while Alex climbs in the ring, scooping her in his arms and spinning her around.

"You did it!" He sets her down giving her a kiss.

"I did. I can't believe it."

"I'm so proud of you! That is why you deserve this title."

"And I'm never giving this up."

"No you're not. It's stay right here with you."

"Exactly."

"Lets go get your name on this and get that one off it."

"Great idea."

She holds the title up to the crowd one last time before walking to the ropes. Alex holds them for her then following her out. They head up the ramp, going behind the curtain then heading to get her name on the title.

"I say after we get my name on this, I change and we head back. I'm pretty sure we're done for the night."

"That's a good idea. The only match left is the main event and I'm not needed for that."

"I think the show went well so far."

"It really did. Mike is going a good show of running it so far."

"Maybe you'll be in the main event next week."

"Maybe I will. Just hope it won't be for the title, but that might happen."

"Right, have to always be prepared for that to happen."

"I'm always prepared, but what happens, happens."

"Right."

"Well, we're here." Alex states once they reach where she can get her name on the title.

"And let's go in."

"After you." He opens the door for her, stepping asided so she can go in.

"Why thank you." She says before walking in.

"Anytime." He smiles, following her in.

We walk over to where the name plates can get taken off and new ones put on. Since they were already in the process of making her name plate, it wasn't going to take very long. She hands over the title so they can take Eve's name off and put her name on. Shortly after that, they hand her back the title.

"Now it's perfect."

"It is." Alex nods. "Not as perfect as you, but it'll do." He grins.

"You're sweet."

"Only for you."

"Of course."

"Now how about we get ready to head out of here?"

"Sounds good."

She puts her title over her shoulder as Alex laces his hands with hers. They head to the locker room to get ready to leave. Before they could even get to the locker room, I burst out of basically Mike's office, and I tackle her with a hug when I see her.

"You did! I am so happy for you! You really gave her a beating out there!"

"She deserved it."

"Oh she so did. After what she said about me, I wanted to beat the hell out of her, but left that for you to do."

"Oh trust me, I did half of the beating for you and the other half for me."

"Good. Hopefully that will teach her to keep her mouth shut and hands off your man."

"We can only hope."

"Mhm." I nod. "Let me see how the title looks with your name on it."

She takes the title off her shoulder so I can get a better look at it.

"That's perfect. Much better than the other name." I make a face.

"I know right?"

"Totally."

"Good job out there Shauna. You showed me what I was looking for." Mike says as he finally walks out of the room giving her a hug.

"Would I ever let you down?"

"No. You wouldn't, but Eve would. You kept her from screwing up the match and running like she always does." He pulls from the hug. "For that, you get to decide when and where you want to face her."

"Hmm, I'll definitely think long about that one."

"Take your time. It's your choice and you do have 30 days before you would have to defend again. Like I said, the decision is yours."

"Right." She nods.

"In the meantime though, I've scheduled a photo shoot for you tomorrow. Going to need pictures of the new champ up on the website afterall this week."

"Right, of course. Looking forward to it." she takes a glance at Alex who is grinning at the mention of a photo shoot.

"And...I've scheduled a photo shoot for Stef as well, being the new Diva on the roster."

"My first photo shoot. Going to be fun." I get excited.

"Yes it will be." He grins.

"I have a feeling you and Alex will enjoy it more than Shauna and I will." I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Most likely." Shauna laughs.

"Going to be an interesting day for sure. It's going to be hard for you both to control yourselves."

"Probably."

"Well, I'm sure I will have to be in my attire so I know it will be hard for you." I poke Mike's chest. "Especially after how you were tonight." I blush slightly.

"Oooooh." Shauna teases.

"Shush you." I get redder, trying to hide my face.

"Nope." She laughs.

"I'm so getting you back." I chuckle.

"Of course you are."

"Looks like the main event is about to start. I have to go check it out." Mike says hearing the bell ring. Then he heads back into the room.

"And I have to get changed and we're heading back to the hotel." Shauna adds.

"Right. Going to 'celebrate'" I wink, nudging her.

"Well celebrate more than what we could do in the ring."

"Ooooohhhhh." I tease. "Going to be a long night then."

"Quite possibly."

"I repeat...oooohhhhhh."

"Oh quiet."

"Nope." I shake my head. "Told you I would get you back."

"And you did. Well I think we should get going now...before he starts getting impatient." She points to Alex.

"Steeeffff!" Mike calls with a whine from the open door.

"Looks like I better get going to." I laugh. "Great job out there tonight. I'm proud of you." I give you a quick hug.

"Thanks. And I'm proud of you with your debut match tonight."

"Thanks." I nod with a smile. "See you in the morning."

"See you then."

Her and Alex head to their locker room to get ready to leave while I head back in with Mike.

"Miss me already?" I chuckle.

"Yes. You were gone too long."

"It was only like a minute." I laugh, walking over and sitting next to him.

"Felt like forever to me."

"I'm sure it did." I sit next to him. "Better now?"

He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me even closer.

"Now I am."

"Good." I lay my head on his shoulder. "How's the match so far?"

"I'm pleased...so far."

"Well that is good." I glance at the TV. "Ick. Ziggler." I hide my face in his neck.

"Which is why he's out there and not back here."

"Good. I don't want to deal with him. I know he wantd to say something to me after my match. Just by the looks he was giving me."

"Well he's not gonna get that chance."

"Not with you around he's not." I mutter.

"Once this match is over we're leaving, so he won't get a chance at all tonight."

"I would love that actually. To bad we can't leave now."

"I know."

"I hope that Sheamus beats him and beats him good."

"Well it shouldn't be too hard to beat him. I did order Vickie to not get involved in this match or Dolph would be disqualified. She can stand there and be there for him, but she cannot get involved in any way."

"I thought I heard her screehing earlier. Now I know why." I laugh. "He is so going to lose tonight."

"He is. No more cheating. He either wins or loses fair and square."

"Exactly how it should be. I can't stand when she gets involved. No one else has a chance."

"No, and I've officially put a stop to that."

"Finally someone did. At least on RAW anyway."

"My show, my rules."

"I like your rules." I grin.

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome." I kiss his cheek, lingering for a bit.

Once I pull away from his cheek, I snuggle closer into his side, laying my head on his shoulder. He pulls me closer, holding me tighter. His head rests on top of mine while we watch the rest of the match. In the end, Sheamus beat Ziggler with 'White Noise'.

"Very pleased with the outcome of that match."

"It was a very good match." I nod. "Long one too."

"That's what I like."

"That's how it should be. The fans don't want 2-5 minute matches. They want more and that's what you're giving them."

"Because despite all haters out there, I still listen to them. I know what they want."

"You do." I nod. "They'll grow to love you." I run my hand through his hair the the back of hid neck, lightly running my fingers over his skin.

"Just like you do."

"No denying that." I kiss along his jaw to his ear. "Maybe I'll show you how much when we get back..." I whisper before nipping at his earlobe gently.

"Even though I'm pretty sure I know how much."

"I sure you do." I kiss down his neck, moving my hand up his shirt slowly.

"Maybe we should go now."

"We should." I smrik.

"After you."

I get up from the couch then walks over to get my bag. Once I have that, I turn to Mike who is ready to go. He laces his hand with mine as we leave the room and head to the car.

"Successful night number one as GM."

"It feels good to know the show went really well tonight. I'll have to make things even better for next week."

"Yes you will."

"I know I will. Just have to plan it all out."

"Have plenty of time to do that."

"I do. Right now...it's all about you." He pulls me to him, kissing the top of my head.

"Good."

We reach the car with no problem at all. I put my bag in the back while Mike opens my door for me. I give him a quick kiss in thanks, then get in. He goes over to the other side and gets in. Once we are set, he eads back to the hotel.

"You know, you did great for your first night as a Raw diva."

"Why thank you." I smile. "I wanted to make you proud and show everyone everything I could do."

"And you'll get that chance every Monday night. You'll never be left off a show. You'll be on it every Monday night in some shape or form."

"I like the sound of that." I grin.

"I knew you would."

"One of the three best decisons you have made as GM so far."

"Awesome decisions if I would say so myself." He grins.

"Yes." I laugh. "They are awesome." I says 'awesome' like he does.

"And we're back." He says after we get back to the hotel.

"Yayy." I cheer, getting a bit hyper as he parks the car.

"Hyper." He chuckles.

"Yes. I think it is finally sinking in." I bounce in my seat a bit before opening it up then getting my bag out of the back.

"The reaction that everyone has after their first night."

"I'm sure. It's such a big moment that is takes time to hit you. Then when it does, you get all these emotions."

"Definitely."

He puts his arm over my shoulder as we head inside the hotel. We make our way to the elevator and wait for the doors to open. While we are waiting, I can't seem to stand still from all the excitment. Mike chuckles, rubbing my arm to try and calm me down. Soon the doors open and we head in, going to our floor. Once there, we head to our room then go in.

"Think you can calm down enough to change for the night?"

"I think so." I dance over to my bag, swaying my hips more for him.

"Killing me..."

"Oops." I giggle, bending over getting clothes out of my bag. "My bad."

"You knew what you were doing."

"Yes I did." I smirk, walking back over to him. "Be right out." I run my hand over his face, giving him a teasing kiss.

"I'll be here."

"Of course you will."

I head into the bathroom, cleaning off all my makeup first. After that is off, I change into one of Mike's 'awesome' shirts and leave my hair curly. Once I'm all done, I head back out into the room to put my things with my bag.

"I know that shirt from anywhere." He grins.

"You should...it's yours after all." I smirk.

"It looks great on you."

"Oh I know it does." I confidently say, doing a pose.

"Looks way better on you than it does me."

"I would have to disagree with you. You look hot in it." I slowly walk over to the bed.

"From your point of view."

"From mine...yes." I kneel on the edge of the bed.

"But from mine, you look better."

"If you say so." I blush slightly.

"I know so."

"You're to amazing." I bite my lip.

"Are you going to stay there or come over here?"

"I'm good here." I sit on my legs with my knees on the bed while I play with he bottom of my shirt.

"You're too far away..."

"Hmmm...am I?" I put my finger on my chin pretending to think. I look at him to see him pouting. "Fine..." I scoot a bit closer to him.

"Still not close enough."

I scoot even close to him, close enough for him to reach out to me. He takes the chance and pulls me over to him before I can move away.

"Miiikkke." I squeal as he pins me to the bed.

"Yes?"

"Really? You have to pin me to the bed?"

"Yes. Really."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Nope."

"I didn't...think so..." I bite my lip since his started to wander.

"Not for a while anyway."

"Of course not."

"Your fault for looking so great in my shirt."

"I can't help that I'm that hot." I smirk.

"You were just born that way, I know."

"Just like you were." I lift my head trying to give him a kiss.

"Yes, just like I was." He grins.

"You're killing me with the touches..." I shift a bit under him.

"Good. I'm doing my job."

"Mhm." I nod, biting my lip.

"So just enjoy." He smirks.

"Mkay..."

He lets his free hand wander where ever it can reach for now while I rest my free hand on his shoulder. He makes it look like he is going for my lips, but he move to my neck instead. My eyes fall shut as I do what he said to do. He never stays in one spot for very long, letting his lips linger as he moves along. I move my head to the side biting down harder on my lip. He brushes over a spot that causes me to tense and dig my nails into his shoulder. Then he decides to linger around that spot for a while longer, making the torture even greater for me and he knows it by me digging my nails into his shoulder. A few soft noises come from me as I bite even harder on my lip trying to contain them. I think he's going to move from near the spot on my neck, but instead he goes right for it, not giving me a warning or anything. This time all the noises came out loud and clear since I had no time to muffle them. I'm able to move my hand to his, tugging on it as he nips and sucks at my neck. He smirks as he continues and hears the noises coming from me. That just makes him do it more to continue to hear those noises.

"...Mike..." I moan slightly. "...photo shoot..."

"...I know..."

"...make it coverable..." I try convincing him. "...you can do other things..."

"...don't worry.."

"...alright..."

I move my hand from his hair to the back of his neck while he moves to another spot on my neck. He finds another spot that makes me tense and he starts to lightly nip at that. Since I can't really do anything right now, I lighlty run my nails over the back of his neck causing a slight growl to come from him.

"Oh look what I've done." I snicker.

"Now you're going to get it." He mumbles against my neck.

"Sorry?"

"Nu huh...to late..."

"Your fault."

"Oops."

"Suure."

"You love it." I do it again earning a louder growl this time.

"You're so gonna get it now."

"Uh..." I start to say until he attacks the new spot he found.

I instantly arch my back into him, pulling him closer to me. He smirks and does what he did to the other spot to that one, making sure at coverable mark forms. He pulls away to see the mark starting for form with a smirk on his face. He slowly moves up my jaw to my lips. Once he reaches my lips, I kiss him hard and eagerly while letting my hand move from his neck down his chest. I slowly move my hand, tracing his abs before lightly moving them over the seam of his boxers. This causes him to stop the kiss in favor of taking my bottom lip between his teeth and nipping that gently at times. I whine softly while trying to stay focused on what I was doing. I manage to brush my fingers over one of his indents making him tense and suck on my lip more. I do it one more time before he takes my hands, pinning them above my head.

"No more."

"Awww...I was having fun." I pout.

"I know. But You're killing me."

"Just returning the favor."

"And I appreciate it...I do."

"Good." I smirk, wiggling underneath him. "I can still get to you..."

"Like...you are now..."

"Mmmhmmm." I nod, moving again.

"...no more..."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"Oh you'll see." He smirks, holding my my hands with one of his. He moves his free hand down my side to my waist, lightly moving his fingers just above the seam of my bottoms. I suck in a sharp breath, biting me lip.

"...you...win..." I manage to say as he starts to play with them a bit.

"...I always do..."

"That's why you're the best."

"So are you."

"Mmmm...good to know..." I pull him down, pressing my lips to his.

He kisses you back just as eagerly, his hands resting on my hips now. I struggle to get my hands free, but he doesn't want to let go let. I kiss him more roughly, trying to distract him so I can get my hands free. His fingers on my hips start to wander a bit, slowly moving to my shirt.

"Mike..."

"Hmmm?"

"I think the shirt should stay on."

"Awww." He whines. "It's in the way..."

"I know, but I love it. I don't want it off."

"Fine..." He moves his hand, letting it slip under the shirt for now, wandering over the new skin.

"Maybe another time...promise."

"Holding you to that."

"You always do..." I pull at my hands again. "...hands please?" I pout slightly.

"I wanna be able to touch you before we decide to go to sleep." I add.

"I suppose." He lets my hands go. As soon as my hands are free, one goes to his hair while the other rest on his chest for now.

"Mmm...much better." I sigh at being able to touch him.

"Maybe next time, I should restrict you from touching me. Hmm?"

"Noooo."

"Oh why not it could be fun."

"Fun for you...torture for me."

"Exactly."

"I'd get you back for it though."

"Just like always." I add.

"And I'm always looking forward to it."

"Good because I plan on getting you back for tonight."

"Oh I know."

"As long as you know that." I run my fingers through his hair.

He leans down giving me another rough kiss making sure this one lingers. He cups my face with his hand, while running his fingers through my hair. I sigh in content into the kiss until he starts to pull away.

"Perfect ending to a perfect night."

"It sure was. That was your reward for doing an awesome job tonight." He smirks.

"Maybe I should impress you every night then."

"You already do. And no, you don't even have to do anything either."

"Of course, like you always say, because it's the truth."

"Exactly." He rolls us over so I'm laying on him now.

"There. Much better. And you're not moving." He says, wrapping his arms around me.

"Wasn't planning on moving." I snuggle into him, resting my hands on his chest.

"Good."

"Now I think you should get some sleep. Long day tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired." I lie, trying to stop a yawn from escaping.

"Then what was that?"

"...nothing..."

"Sure it wasn't."

"I don't want the night to end..." I yawn again, not being able to hide that one.

"I know, but we can have it all over again tomorrow. And the night after that, and after that, and after that..."

"True..."

"So you'll have many nights."

"Looking forward...to them..." I say on the verge of sleep since he was running his hand up and down my back.

"Good. Now you should sleep now."

"...mhm..." I nod lazily.

He leans down and kisses the top of my head, just mere seconds before I end up drifting off. He lays there watching me for a bit just running his fingers through my hair before going to sleep himself.

In Shauna and Alex's room, they were already ready for bed and still in the midst of the celebrating of her win tonight. She was straddling his lap with one hand resting on the back of his neck and her other hand resting on his abs. And at times she purposely moved her nails across. That causes him to tense up as a growl comes him. He starts to kiss her more roughly, his hands wandering up her thighs. In retaliation, her nails move across his neck and his abs at the same time. This time a louder growl comes from him as he squeezes down on her thighs, picking up the kiss even more. She pulls away from the kiss for air and right at that moment, he squeezes her thigh again and she couldn't help the noise that came from her, because it wasn't muffled into the kiss or anything.

"Aha." Alex smirks. "That's what I wanna hear."

"I had to break for air. You cheated."

"Still..." He grins. "...got what I wanted, but I'm far from done."

"Even though we've been going since we got back like what about 20 minutes ago?"

"That's all? Only seemed like 5 to me." He shurgs. "Tonight is your night. It's celebrating time." He lifts her up, laying her on the bed as he hovers her.

"Well time flies when we're occupied. That's why it only seemed like 5 minutes to you."

"Maybe we should slow down? Make the night go a bit slower..." He brushes his lips over hers, lightly running his hand down her side slowly.

"...which makes things even more torture." She mumbles.

"Exactly." He grins, kissing along her jaw stopping at her ear. He takes her earlobe between his teeth, gently nipping at sucking at it.

That causes her to pull him closer and then she arches into him, hiding her face in his shoulder to muffle any noise that he's trying to get out of her. Hearing the nosies makes his do it even more before moving to her neck. He gently nips at her skin, keeping them light for now. That allows her to relax for now, since he's keeping everything light. Once he relizes she's relaxed, that's when he goes after the spot on her neck without the slightest warning. Her nails dig into his back where they're resting and the moan that comes from her cannot be muffled because he took her off guard and it was loud and clear this time. He smirks against her skin, going after the spot more from hearing the moan come form her. He stays on the spot until a small mark starts to form. Once he feels one will form, he pulls away to see one forming. Smirking, he moves back to her lips. She hums in content against his lips, while smiling. She pulls away a short time after and lay back against the pillows, looking up at him.

"My beautiful Divas Champ." He runs his fingers through her hair.

"And I intend to be for a while. Just like you intend to be the United States Champion for a while."

"Mhm." He nods. "These titles are not going aywhere anytime soon."

"Longest title reigns in history we're gonna have."

"We're going to break all the records. Be the best title holders there ever could be."

"Yes."

He leans down, giving her a slow yet lingering kiss.

"Now, I think you should get some sleep." He rolls them over.

"Sleep like this?" She asks, having been rolled over so she's laying on him.

"Well, not exactly like this, but close to it."

"Even though I do like sleeping like this from time to time."

"Then don't move." He holds her in place.

"Not planning on moving."

"Good." He nuzzles her neck. "Got a long day tomorrow."

"We do."

"So, sleep now and more celebrating later."

"Alright."

"I know you want to stay awake, but you need your rest for tomorrow." He runs his fingers through her hair.

"I know."

He kisses the top of her head, keeping his one hand in her hair while the other runs up and down her back. Between the two, it helps her get to sleep quicker than just one method. Once he notcies a change in her breathin, he stops what he's doing in favor or wrapping his arms around her to hold her close. He kisses the top of her head one last time before watching her lay there for a bit before going to sleep himself.


	20. Photo Shoot & Club

The next morning comes and I'm still sleeping. Mike's used to being up early so he's gotten up early and is currently in the shower, allowing me to sleep in. It takes a bit before I start to wake up and when I do, I shiver at the coolness in the room and pull the covers over my head. I notice Mike is not in bed then hear the shower. I grab his pillow, pulling it close and snuggling with it letting my eyes fall shut again. It isn't too long after that where the shower shuts off, Mike finishing. He walks out of the bathroom in his towel thinking I would still be sleeping when he got done. I hear the door open and peek my eye open to see him walking out in just a towel. I bite down hard on my lip to keep quite, trying to contain the thoughts in my mind. I watch as he walks over to his bag to get clothes before going back to the bathroom.

"Now, that is something to wake up to." I say to myself with a grin.

Since I'm awake, I lay there and stare at the ceiling, until the bathroom door opens a while later and he comes back out. He walks over to the bed, sitting down next to me putting his arm over my waist.

"Morning." He leans down giving me a kiss.

"Mmm...morning." I say after pulling away.

"When did you wake up?"

"Not to long ago."

"So you saw..."

"...saw what?" I look away, biting my lip as I start to blush.

"I think you know."

"Alright..." I sigh. "...you caught me."

"I had a feeling you were watching."

"Couldn't help myself." I shrug with a grin. "I like what I saw."

"Did it just for you."

"Of course you did." I run my hands over his suit. "I really like what I see now too." I move them up to his neck, lightly moving my fingers over his skin.

"Always gotta look my best. I will be overseeing the photo shoots today. Mostly yours."

"You always look your best." I grin. "I'm sure you're going to enjoy today a bit to much."

"Possibly."

"You will." I giggle. "I do think I should get dressed. Can't wear just your shirt all day."

"No...even though it would be nice."

"For you, yes. I don't think you would want other guys to see me in just your shirt with nothing else."

"No, not really."

"Exactly. I'll wear it another time..promise." I lean up giving him a quick kiss.

"Oh, I know."

"Anything for you." I wink. "Now...to get up and get dressed." I groan, not wanting to get up.

"I can help with that."

"Oh? How might that be?"

Next thing I know, he's picked me up and brought me over to my things.

"Really? No warning?" I laugh as I look for clothes to wear. He wraps his arms around my waist as I look, kissing behind my ear.

"Nope."

"Typical you." I shake my head, draping my clothes over my arm. I go to walk away only to have him hold me in place. "You're going to have to let go so I can change." I chuckle.

"I know..."

"You'll get something when I come out if you do..."

"Ooh?"

"Mhm." I nod. "Only if you let me get dressed."

"Deal."

He lets me go so I'm able to go change. On the way to the batroom, I make sure to walk slow swaying my hips a bit more to tease him. I laugh to myself since I know he was staring. Once I'm in the bathroom, I take off his shirt and put on the three quater sleeve fannel I picked along with jean capris. I lightly do my makeup and give my hair light waves since it will all be redone. When I'm done, I head back out into the room.

"Never cease to amaze me."

"And I'm not even all dressed up."

"You don't have to be."

"You're to sweet." I walk over to him. "My Romeo." I run my nails through the ends of his hair.

"Only for you."

"Awwww."

"And that's the truth."

"You're way to good to me." I look down biting my lip.

"Because you deserve it."

"And you deserve this..." I pull his close, pressing my lips to his in an intense passionate kiss. As soon as he gets a taste of the sugar flavored lip gloss he starts to kiss back harder and rougher. I feel that he's going for getting it all off, but since I don't want him to do that just yet, I start to slowly pull away, despite his eagerness.

"Mike..." I saw between kisses. "...more...later..."

"...awww..."

"This needs to stay on."

"Awwwww."

"Hey now. No whining. You can get more later...as much as you want too."

"It's just so good."

"Just like all the others. I know."

"Yes."

"Glad I have plenty then." I chuckle. "We should get going before you go crazy again."

"We should."

I pull away from him so we are able to grab whatever else we may need. Once we have everything, he takes my hand in his then we leave the room and head to the elevator.

"We'll stop somewhere for breakfast first before we head to the photo shoot."

"Alright." I nod. "Sounds good." I lean into his side as we walk.

"I know you've got to be a little hungry at least."

"I am, but I can wait a bit longer."

"We'll get something to go."

"Looks like I'll gt to feed you so your suit doesn't get messed up." I grin.

"Even though I'm very careful when it comes to breakfast in my suits."

"Right."

We step off the elevator and then head out to the car, getting in and then heading somewhere for breakfast. Like he said, we got it to go and ate in the car on the way. He pulls up to where the photo shoot was scheduled to take place. Once he parks, we get out, and head inside.

"Wow..." I look around in awe. "...this is amazing."

"And there'll be plenty more photo shoots for you in the future."

"Knowing you, I'm sure there will be."

"Of course."

"I wonder if Shauna got here yet?" I look around to see if she is around.

"Hmmm..." Mike looks around too, but just then the front doors open. "...found her."

"Heyy!" I wave over to her.

"Heyy!" She greets back.

"Excited for today?" She asks me.

"Very. It's all becoming so real now."

"That's how I felt."

"I'm sure." I nod. "So, are you just getting shots in your attire or anything more?" I ask her.

"I believe just attire with the title right?" She asks Mike seeing as he booked the shoot.

"Actually, I want your whole profile redone so you're all different photos from attire with the title to normal clothes with the attire."

"Alright. I'm sure they'll have something normal if not then I can wear this."

"They have everything already picked out for you already."

"Kind of figured."

"You're both going to get the same sets at the same time, but taken separately."

"Right."

We talk a bit more before we get called to head into the back to get ready for the first set of photos.

"We'll be back."

"We'll be here."

"Oh this will be fun." Shauna says to me as we head to the back.

"Yes it will be." I grin.

When we get to the back, we go to different areas to change, before heading to hair and makeup. They straighten my hair a bit more since the first set was going to be a dress. I was dressed in a coral color, one shoulder dress with the hem bunched up to look like flowers. My makeup was done to watch then I was given jewelry to put on. Shauna too was put into a dress that was a light purple color, with wings and roses and other designs on the front. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the makeup was light, then she was given jewelry to put on herself.

"Yup. Alex is going to die when he sees you."

"As will Mike when he sees you."

"How about we go find out?"

"Let's."

We then head out to where Mike and Alex were. They had their backs to us while talking with each other.

"Oh boys..." We sing with grins on our faces.

We wait as they turn around to face us. Once they do, they go quite as their eyes go wide. While they are staring at us we look at each other and laugh.

"Definitely killed them."

"I think they might talk the people into letting us keep these too."

"They would do that."

"Yes they would."

"Are you both alright over there?" I giggle.

"Mhm." They nod slowly.

"You sure now?"

"...think so..." Alex stutters.

"...just...wow..." Mike says in a daze.

"Mission accomplished."

"Indeed it has been."

"And now I think we're needed."

"You first Champ."

"Oh Alex...I'm up first." She grins.

"Coming." He eagerly says, snapping out is his daze.

"Have fun." I laugh.

"I think he will." Mike chuckles, but still in a daze of his own.

"Just like you will with the time you have before I go over there."

"Oh yes I will."

Mike comes out of his daze enough to walk over to me. As we stand there watching Shauna's session, he takes that time to be all touchy.

"Touchy."

"Because I can be. Plus...there's so much to touch." He grins.

"You can thank the wardrobe people."

"Believe me...I will."

"They did a great job picking this out." He adds.

"They really did. I love this dress too. Feels so soft and silky." I run my fingers down my side.

"I can probably talk them into letting you keep that."

"That's not a bad idea. You would really do that?"

"Mmhmm."

"You're the best." I tilt my head giving him as kiss.

"I know."

We turn our attention back just as she are finishing up with her first set. As soon as it was finished her and Alex went over to look at the pictures. I follow Mike who goes over because being GM he has to make sure the right ones are picked and everything. He helps the photographer pick out the best ones.

"And now it's your turn." Mike says to me after the best shots of her first session are done being chosen.

"Okay." I nod as I head over. "Try not to stare to much." I say over my shoulder.

"Can't make any promises." He winks with a smirk.

I shake my head with a laugh as I stand in front of the camera doing all the poses I was told to do. As Mike watches intently, Shauna leaves Alex to go change into outfit #2. Like before, she gets changed into the outfit they picked then head to hair and makeup. Her hair was taken out of the ponytail, and was made more wavy. The makeup stayed light again, and she kept the same jewelry on. Once she was all set, she once again went out to where Alex was waiting.

"Absolutely stunning." He grins upon seeing her.

"Not so sure I like this top very much."

"It is a bit revealing, but I do love how it looks on you."

"Of course. I think this is one thing I won't be keeping if they give me the option."

"As much as I like how you look it, I agree with you."

"Now the dress...that's a different story."

"That is definitely a keeper."

"Yes." She nods.

"I have a feeling you're going to kill be today." He chuckles, pulling her close and letting his hands wander over her exposed skin.

"Maybe."

"Not that it matters...you get to me everyday."

"As do you to me."

"Good." He leans down giving her a soft kiss.

"I think Mike's officially dead." She laughs.

"It looks that way." He laughs as well after looking.

"How we get to you two so easily like that, it's beyond my knowledge."

"For me, its your pure beauty that I can't get enough of."

"Aww."

"Just they way you look, how you move...truly incredible."

"And I don't even try."

"You don't even have to."

"I know."

It's not to long after that, that I'm finished with my first set. I walk over to the photographer being joined by Mike as we look through the pictures for the best ones.

"I do believe we've picked out the very best ones."

"I have a few other choices I like, but those are only for me to see." He grins.

"Oh of course."

"But now I have to get changed...again." I add.

"Right."

"Be right out." I give him a quick kiss before heading in to the back again.

Once I'm in the back, I change into a pair of jean shorts and a V-Neck Tunic Top. After I get my shoes and jewelry on, I head to hair and makeup again. My hair stays straight, but a different style. When I'm done, I head back out to Mike to watch Shauna's next session.

"Oh Miiike."

"Ye-" He starts to say as he turns around. Once he sees me, his eyes goes wide and his jaw drops.

"Mike..." I walk over to him. "...flies." I laugh.

"What was I doing again?" He asks.

"Well...when I came out you were watching Shauna then you started staring at me."

"Can you blame me?"

"No...not really." I chuckle. "Looks like Alex is the same way as you." I nod my head in his direction sine he was in a trance.

"You two get to us in mysterious ways."

"That we do. We take advantage of it too." I smirk.

"You do."

"Just like you both get to us."

"Exactly."

"Looks like your needed." I say as I see her waving him over to where she is.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

He heads over to where her and Alex are and assists with picking out the best pictures from the ones that were taken. Once that was done, I get motioned over for my next set of pictures.

"You know what's next?" Alex grins.

"Your favorite ring attire."

"Oh yes."

"I'll try not to take too long."

"Alrght."

She kisses his cheek before heading to the back to get into her ring attire that he loves so much. After she gets changed into her attire she heads back to hair and makeup once again. They don't do much changes, just little things here and there. Her hair is left wavy, the makeup was the same and the jewelry was removed. When everything was done, she then headed back out to the room. She was barely out of the doorway when Alex spotted her and stared.

"You're staring." She snickers.

"Huh?" He shakes his head. "I...you..." He stutters. "You look amazing."

"Why thank you."

"Anything for you." He grins, taking her hand and pulling her close. "You know...we do have some time before you go again..." He lets his hands wander.

"So we do."

"You know what that means." His hands run down her side to her waist.

"Do I now?"

"I think you do." He pulls her closer so she is inches from him while his hands start to wander again.

"Just remember, we are in a public place."

"I know..." He gives her a light kiss. "...doesn't mean I can't touch."

"True, I know."

"You know what this attire does to me."

"Yes, I know."

"Then you know how hard it is for me to resist right now."

"I do."

He leans down giving her another kiss, trying his best to control himself right now. After he pulls away, he looks down at her biting his lip.

"I'm getting to you aren't I?"

"That obvious?"

"Yes."

"Can't help it."

"Of course you can't."

"You just look that good right now."

"Only for you."

"Good." He grins.

He spent the entire time we had while I was doing my session of photos, being touchy. Once I was done, Mike came over to pick out the best pictures again while they got everything ready for her.

"Well it looks like they're getting everything ready for me."

"Awww...so soon." He pouts.

"Yes, so soon."

"Okay..." He slowly lets go.

"You can follow you know."

"True..." He puts his arm back around her as they walk over to the set.

"One last shoot for us both." She states as we walk up.

"Good. Then we can go get food. I'm starving." I sigh.

"I'm getting there myself."

"I say, after this...we go eat."

"Good idea."

"That is if Alex lets you got long enough." I chuckle.

"Yes, he's being Mr. Touchy."

"I can see that."

"He'll let go, believe me." She laughs.

"I don't think I wanna know." I joke.

"Me neither." Mike chuckles.

"I think I'm going to get change while she does that."

"Good idea."

"You're going to really like this one." I say to Mike as we walk away.

"Oh I'm sure I will."

"I'll go get changed into that and I'll be right back out." I kiss him quicky.

"Alright." He nods.

I head into the back where I get changed into my attire before going back to hair and makeup. This time, my hair was put into curls while my makeup was done to match. All jewelry was taken off and once that was all done, I headed back out to where Mike was.

"Oh Miike."

"Hm?" He turns around from watching Shauna's session to see me in my attire. His hands fall to his side as his eyes go wide.

"How do I look?" I spin as I walk over to him.

"I have no words..."

"That good huh?" I chuckle as I move closer to him.

"Uh...huh..."

"Just think..." I walk my fingers up his chest. "...this is all yours." I smirk.

"All mine." He looks me over.

He runs his hands slowly down my sides making goosebumps form. I shiver a bit and move closer to him to keep warm. He wraps on arm around my waist while the over wanders all over.

"You did that on purpose."

"Maybe I did."

"Just remember...there are people around."

"Right, I know."

"You can touch all you want...just behave." I move my hands up his chest to the back of his neck where I lightly move my fingers across his skin.

"I'll behave."

"Good." I kiss him quick. "Or that will the the last kiss you get to take." I tease.

"We can't have that."

"No we can't."

I turn around in his arms so we are able to watch the rest of her shoot. The whole time, Mike keeps me close to him while his hands wander all over.

"Touchy, touchy, touchy."

"That's because I can be." He grins.

"Yes you can."

"And I will be as long as I can."

"Of course."

"To bad I have to take this off soon." I add.

"I know."

"You'll get to see it again, don't worry."

"Oh I already know that."

"I should be getting the blue one tomorrow...I could show you that one too..."

"I would love that."

"I figured you would." I grin.

"You just know me that well."

"Yes I do."

"Just like I know you."

"Exactly."

"Not as well as you know me, but still pretty well."

"You'll find out all there is to know about me. I'm sure."

"Oh I know I will."

"Cocky. Me like." I smirk.

"Well I believe you got that from me." He chuckles.

"Hmmm...I don't know..." I pretend to think. "...jury is still out on that one."

"You've got the same attitude I do, you so learned from me."

"If you say so." I chuckle.

"I know so."

"Alright...I learned for you."

"If course you did."

"I think you're needed." I mention since I see her waving him over.

"And then it'll be your last session and we can get out of here."

"I'm sure you're looking forward to that." I grin, kissing him quick. "Now go." I chuckle.

"I am and I'll call you over when we're set."

"Alright." I nod.

He kisses me quick once again before walking over to them. Once over there, he goes through all the pictures once again to pick out the best ones. Once the best ones were picked, he waves me over. I take my place in front of the cameras again as he looks on very intently. Shauna heads to the back to finally get back into her regular clothes. After she gets changed, she's given the clothes from the shoot minus the shirt before heading back out.

"I see bags...you got to..." Alex trails off.

"Yes. I got to keep everything."

"That makes me very happy."

"It usually does." She chuckles.

"I think we can leave now. Tell Mike where we'll meet for food."

"That sounds good."

"I'll go tell him."

"Alright."

She leaves him and walk over to Mike, breaking his trance for a moment.

"Hey...Alex and I are gonna go. We'll meet you down the street where the restaurant is."

"Okay. Sounds good." He says, eyes still fixed on me.

"Don't drool too much." She snickers.

"I'm not drooling." He defends, wiping his mouth.

"Then what was that?"

"Nothing..."

"Uh huh."

"Not a word." He glances at her for a second.

"I said nothing." She grins.

"Good." He smirks, turning his attention back. "We'll meet you there soon."

"Yup." She nods, before walking off back to Alex.

"He said they'll meet us there."

"Alright, good. Let's go."

She nods getting her bags only for Alex to take them. She shakes her head as they head out to the car. He puts the bags into the back as she gets into the car. He gets in after and then they head down the street to the restaurant. Once there, he parks the car then they head inside getting seated quickly.

"So do you have other plans for today?" She asks.

"Not that I know of right now. Did you have something you wanted to do?"

"Hmm, not really."

"I'm sure we'll think of something. Maybe Mike or Stef will have an idea. We could all do soething together since we really haven't in awhile."

"True."

"I know what I want to do, but I think we should go out or something."

"Right."

Soon the waiter comes over to take their drink orders. When he comes back with those they decide to wait for Mike and I to order their food. Meanwhile with Mike and I, I was just finishing up the pictures. He heads over to look at the pictures once again to get the best ones while I go change. I get changed into my normal clothes, keeping my hair curly then head back out to with with all the clothes from the shoot.

"I'm ready to go."

"Okay. Almost done here." He looks over the pictures they chose. "Now I'm ready." He turns to me. "Are those bags I see?" He grins.

"Uh huh."

"Perfect." He smirks.

"Let me keep everything."

"Even the dress?"

"Mmhmm."

"Now I'm very happy."

"Great."

"Where did Shauna and Alex go?" I ask after looking around and not seeing them.

"They're meeting us at the restaurant down the street."

"Ah. Well, lets not keep them waiting. I know she is as hungry as I am."

"Right."

He takes my bags from me as we had out to the car. Once there, he puts them in the back before opening my door for me. He gives me a lingering kiss before allowing me to get in the car. Once I'm in, he heads over to the other side. After he gets in, he then heads for the restaurant. When we get there, he parks the car then comes over to my side. As soon as I get out of the car, his arm is around my waist causing me to lean into his side. We then head in to meet her and Alex. They greet us as we find them and sit down.

"Hey. Did you order yet?"

"No, we were waiting for you."

"Oh. You didn't have to." I say, feeling bad as I quickly look over the menu.

"It was no problem."

"I know...I just feel bad for making you wait." I bite my lip.

"Oh don't feel bad, it's alright."

"Can't help it...you know why." I mumble the last part.

"Right."

"But, anyway...I know what I want." I close my menu, setting ti on the table.

"Me too." She nods.

We motion for the waiter to come over and once he does we all place our orders along with mine and Mike's drink order. After taking our orders he hangs around a bit longer asking us if there is anything else he can get, but he only looks and her and me while smiling and trying to flirt.

"No thank you, we're good."

"If your both sure." He smiles.

"They said they're fine." Alex speaks up getting annoyed.

He gets the hint and leaves...for now.

"The nerve of him..." Alex tenses. "...with us right here too."

"Hey...relax." She says to him, lacing her fingers with his.

"I will...unless he does that again." He calms down a bit.

"He better not think of it." Mike growls.

"You both should know that we both only have eyes for you two." I add.

"We do. It's just the thought of him doing that. We can't help but to get protective of you both."

"We know."

"If he does it again we are getting someone different. We don't need that. No one hits on you but us."

"Just don't leave him a tip."

"He blew that when he first came to the table and stared at you when we got here."

"And that's why we're sitting next to you both, next to the wall. Don't need anything happening."

"Exactly."

Soon the waiter comes back with our drinks we ordered and he only looks at her and me. Alex and Mike put there arms around us holding us close to them.

"Thank you." Mike mutters while glaring at him.

Of course he has to do his job so he leaves the table until the food orders are done, to bring them over. We all sit there talking until the food comes. When Alex sees him coming over with the food, he motions to Mike and they both start being all affectionate as the food is brought to the table. When he notices how they are acting his whole mood changes.

"Enjoy your meal." He mutters unfriendly once the food is all passed out.

We nod and he walks away.

"Oooh sudden mood change. I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore." Shauna snickers.

"Good. He was creeping me out a bit." I shudder.

"Yeah, just a bit. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to give us his number or something. I'm sure it was coming though. Probably would be with the bill."

"If he does, I'll rip it up right in front of him then throw it in his face."

"Same here."

"Oh this is really good." I say as I take a bite of my food.

"So is this."

"Really?" I steal from his plate. "You're right. It is good."

"Everything is good." She adds.

"It all smells so good."

"It does."

We continue to eat while talking occasionally. From time to time we end up feeding the guys some of our food and they feed us some of theirs. When we were all done, we wait for the bill to be brought to the table.

"Moment of truth." I say lowly as the bill is set on the table.

"Oh would you look at that...just the bill." She shows me.

"Shocking." I act shocked. "He's probably going to slip to us when we leave." I roll me eyes.

"Well that's when we stay on the side that he's not standing on as we walk by."

"Good idea." I nod.

The bill gets paid and we all get up and head towards the entrance to leave. We spot the waiter and we stay on the side of the guys that he's not on. He starts to make his way over to us only to have the guys glare at him and hold us closer to them. He hesitates for a moment before walking the other way.

"Good. He backed off."

"He made the right chioce. Things wouldn't have been pretty if he came over here again."

"Mike..." I run my hand up his chest, trying to calm him. "...not here."

"Don't worry. I'm just saying."

"Alright." I lean into his side.

We make it outside and back to the parking lot, going over to our cars.

"So..." I start to say before we get in. "...I was thinking that maybe later we should all go out? Maybe a club or something?" I suggest.

"We could."

"Mike...what do you say?" I look up at him.

"I'm up for it. Haven't been in a while and after a productive morning, I think we all deserve it."

"Yayy." I cheer.

"In the meantime, what're we doing now? Any ideas?"

"Hmmm..." I start to think until I yawn.

"I think a nap is a good idea." Mike chuckles as I shake my head to wake up.

"Someone's tired."

"Maybe just a little."

"Then maybe you should get some rest and take a nap."

"That sounds like a good idea." I yawn again making her yawn too.

"Yawning's contagious."

"It is...my bad."

"We both got up pretty early, so it's our own faults we're tired."

"True." I nod, leaning into Mike more.

"Alright. Lets get them back before they fall asleep." Alex chuckles.

"Right. Into the car with you." Mike leads me to my side of the car.

He opens my door for me as he helps me in. I get my seatbelt on and lay my head against the window. He goes over to the other side then gets in putting his belt on as well. He looks over to see me almost passed out. He chuckles before starting the car and heading back to the hotel. On the way back I do end up falling asleep so when we got there he parked the car then came over to my side. He decided to get the bags later in favor of taking me to the room. He comes over to my side, opening my door gently before taking off my seat belt and picking me up. I grumble a bit then snuggle into him as he carries me inside.

"Just sleep, I've got you."

I mumble a response and move closer to him.

"We'll be in the room soon."

"...okay..."

He steps into the elevator and then we head up to our floor. *Once on our floor he heads to our room. He gets his key out then opens the door goig straight for the bed. He pulls the blankets down the best he could then gently lays me down. I roll over to where he would be laying and move my hand around. He chuckles as he takes off his suit jacket and shirt then the pants. After that is done, he climbs in bed next to me and I snuggle in closer to him. He wraps his arms around me holding me close to him.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"...uh huh..." I nod sleepily going back to sleep.

He leans down and kisses the top of my head before I doze off again. He runs his hands through my hair watching me sleep with a smile before going to sleep himself. Alex and Shauna get back to the hotel now, she managed to stay awake the whole trip back.

"I'm surprise you're still awake." Alex chuckles as they walk in their room.

"I'm surprised myself."

"I have a feeling you won't last much longer though."

"Probably not."

"How about we go lay down now then?" He suggests with a grin.

"I can never say no to that."

His grin gets bigger as he leads her to the bed. When they get there, before climbing onto the bed with him, she makes sure she gets her shoes off first. Once those are off, she lays down next to him only to have him pull her closer.

"Cuddly."

"Exactly."

"I know you've been waiting to do this all morning."

"I have and now I finally can."

"Yes you can."

"All mine." He pulls her closer, kissing her quick.

"And no one can change that."

"Good." He runs his fingers through her hair.

"You're the one I want to be with and wanted to be with ever since I saw you, and that was before my career started."

"Well, I'm honored that a gorgeous girl like you feels that way about me." He grins. "From the first time I saw you, I knew you were the girl for me and no one else."

"Aww."

"It's the truth and now that I have you, my life it complete."

"Well that makes me very happy."

"Good. You should be happy. That is how you're ever going to feel with me."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"You'll never have to have it any other way."

"Of course."

Since he was running his fingers through her hair she starts to get tired even though she was trying to fight it. She soon tries to hide a yawn, but he sees it.

"I saw that...time for you to sleep."

"You saw nothing." She laughs.

"Then what did I see?" He chuckles.

"...nothing..."

"Uh huh...sure."

"Okay so I yawned."

"That's what I thought...you need sleep."

"Well of course I do."

"Alright..." He chuckles. "...no more talking. Sleep for you."

"Alright." She nods.

He starts to run his hand up and down her back more while his other runs through her hair. She shifts a bit to get more comfortable and before she knows it, she passed out. He looks down at her, seeing that she's asleep then smiles to himself. He watches her for a bit before he goes to sleep himself.

Before we know it, the hours seem to pass by awfully quick. When we wake up it's around 5pm. Alex has been up for a bit and decided to let her sleep. Since it was getting late, he started to wake her up.

"...five more minutes..." She mumbles.

"It's already past five."

"Really? We slept that long?"

"Mhm. You were that tired."

"I guess so."

"You look peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"Anything for you."

"Suppose I should get ready then, and so should you."

"I suppose..." He sighs.

"Let me go so I can do that?"

"Okay..."

"I'll try not to take long. You're anxious to see what I'll be wearing just as much as I am to see what you're wearing."

"I am." He grins. "I'm sure you'll love what I pick out too."

"Don't I always?"

"Yes do you."

She kisses him quickly before he lets her go, and once he does, she moves from the bed and goes over to her things, picking out something to wear. As she's doing that, he gets up as well. Once she finds what she wants, she heads into the bathroom while he gets changed in the room. Once she was dressed, she worked on her hair next. Styling it so that it was curly at the ends. She then does her makeup, which didn't take very long. When she is finished, she heads back intoo the room only to see Alex in a pair of jeans and a gray button down shirt. She bites her lip and mutters to herself. She snaps herself out of it to gets her shoes, even though she does take a few glances over to him, surprised he hasn't noticed her just yet.

"You're do..." He starts to say as he turns. Once he sees her, his eyes go wide and his jaw drops. "...amazing..."

"And my shoes aren't even on yet."

"Doesn't 're still hot."

"So are you."

"Why thank you." He grins. "I knew you would love this."

"I loved it on you the first time you wore it on TV. Oh I remember that night. You making fun Edge, after he called you a woman."

"I remember that. Good night. To bad he was wrong. He was the woman."

"Long hair and the pouty lips." She laughs.

"Typical woman if you ask me." He shrugs.

"But it wasn't so fun when you got speared. You don't know how much I wanted to jump through that TV screen and beat him up."

"Trust me, I do now and it would have been appreciated."

"So many people I wanted to beat up for going after you. Ohhh and don't get me started on Eve. It's not only because she's been flirting with you right in front of me that makes our little feud personal. I still hate her from when she slapped you across the face. Wanted to reach through the screen and strangle her."

"Honestly, that actually hurt worse than it looked. My face stung all night from that."

"I wish I was there to have made it feel better."

"I wish you were too, but you are here now and that is all that matters."

"Right, I know. And she'll never be doing that to you again."

"That's right. You won't let that happen.

"Exactly."

"I'm so lucky to have you." He walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I think I'm more lucky to have you."

"Nope. I'm the luckiest person on earth right now."

"We're both lucky."

"That we are." He grins leaning down pressing his lips to hers.

As soon as he gets a small taste of the lipgloss Ishe's wearing he pulls away, trying to figure out what the flavor is.

"That flavor..." He licks his lips. "...cupcake?"

"Sugared cupcake."

"I love it." He grins going for more.

"Uh uh, this has got to last...even though I'm bringing it with me."

"Awww." He pouts.

"Will a little bit more make you happy?"

"Mhm." He nods excidetly.

"Go for it."

He wastes no time in pressing his lips back to hers. He keeps going until she pulls away.

"And now I need to put more on."

"More for me to take off." He smirks.

"If you behave."

"Oh I will."

"You better or you won't be getting anymore of it."

"I'll be on my best behavior tonight."

"Good."

"Once you put more on, I think we should leave before I misbehave."

"Good idea, because I know putting it on will kill you."

"I already is." He looks at her lips.

"Of course you are." She grins as she re-applies what he took off.

"...killing me..." He groans.

"I knowww." She laughs.

"That is so coming off when we get back here."

"Now how did I know that was happening?"

"Because you know me that well."

"I do."

"I think we should go before I get in trouble for taking it off again."

"Yes, we should."

She grabs her clutch and put the lip gloss in it then makes sure they have everything else. Once they do, they head out of the room hand in hand to the elevators. In the meantime, Mike and I have woken up from our nap and started to get ready ourselves. I'm in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on my makeup. I left my hair curly again, but touched up some of the curls from the nap. I adjust the top I have on as I head back out into the room. Mike was already done, so he was eagerly waiting as I opened the bathroom door.

"Well..." I bit me lip. "...what do you think?"

"...amazing..."

"As do you." I smirk. "I love when you wear jeans."

"Which is why I chose to wear them."

"Good choice." I look his over. "God you are so hot right now." I mutter.

"I heard that." He chuckles.

"You heard nothing." I blush.

"I heard something."

"I'm not repeating it so good luck getting it out of me."

"Uh huh."

"My lips are sealed." I giggle.

"Doesn't matter, I know what you're thining." He grins.

"Oh? What might that be?"

"You should know. You're thinking it."

"You're right. I do know, but I'm not saying it again."

"That's okay."

"I'll get it out of you sooner or later." He grins as he walks over to me.

"Again...good luck." I laugh.

He reaches out pulling me closer to him while his hands wander over the bare skin on my shoulders. I shiver a bit as goosebumps start to form and move closer to him.

"I don't think I need the luck."

"I'm pretty tough to break."

"I'm sure I can get you to talk."

"You seem pretty confident...show me what you got then." I challenge.

"Challenge accepted."

He looks at me for a moment, trying to decide what to do. While he takes his time, I run my hands down his chest and play with the tie he has loosely around his neck. That's when he starts to walk me backwards, until my back hits the wall and he gives me that all to familiar smirk.

"Uh oh...I know that smirk..."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm in for it, aren't I?"

"Maybe."

"I have a feeling I am."

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun before we go." He grins.

"Not at all..." I brush my lips over his just enough for him to get the smell of my lip gloss. "...bring it on."

"You asked for it. I think you know what I'm going for next."

"I do."

"You don't have to worry about marks either. Those won't be until much later."

"Oh boy." I giggle. "Well...have fun then."

"It'll be enough to get you to tell me what you said not too long ago."

"Suuure...I'm still not spilling. You haven't convinced me yet."

"Don't be too sure." He smirks, before going right for my neck. Since there was no warning, I grip onto the front of his shirt as he nips at myneck lightly. I'm able to pull him closer to me and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Tell me..." He mumbles against my neck.

"...no..."

"Then I have no choice..." He trails off as he starts to move towards the sensitive spot.

I tense up as he brushes his lips over it. I try my hardest not to tell him, but he hovers over the spot.

"...not...saying...it..." I bit down hard on my lip.

"Hmmm..." He says before pressing his lips to the spot.

I let out a soft moan as he works on the spot.

"...Mike..." I moan. "...I'll tell you..."

That's when he stops and pulls back, looking at me.

"You will?"

"Mhm..." I nod slowly.

"My plan worked then."He smirks.

"It did." I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Well then I know what to use the next time you won't tell me something."

"I'm sure you will."

"So...tell me what you said earlier."

"You're hot." I mumble.

"Now I definitely heard that this time since I'm so close to you. And I thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome and it's true."

"Oh, I know." He chuckles.

"So is that attitude...boy do I love it."

"So you've told me before."

"One of the many things that attracted me to you."

"That's a very good thing."

"It really is." I lift my head giving him a quick kiss. Once he gets a taste of my lip gloss, he tries to hold the kiss for longer.

"Mmm...uh uh...if you behave the rest of the night, you can take it all off."

"Then I'll have to try my best to behave."

"Yes, you'll have to."

"As hard as it will be, I'll behave."

"Good."

"How about we go so we don't keep the other two waiting?" I add.

"Good idea."

"Have to let me go first."

"Right. My bad." He says, letting me go.

I just him one last kiss before going to grab my clutch. I drop my lip gloss in it while he gets anything else he may need.

"All set?" I ask.

"All set." He says holding out his hand.

I take his hand in mine as we head out the room to the elevators.

"I think tonight's going to be fun."

"If it's like last time, I know it will be."

"Always is."

"This time you can be as touchy as you want."

"I already plan on it."

"Of course you do."

"Because you're mine."

"I am. Yours and only yours." I lean up kissing his cheek.

"The way it should be."

"The only way it's going to be."

"Exactly."

He kisses the top of my head as we reach the car. He opens my door for me and once I'm in he goes over to the other side. After he gets in he starts the car then heads to the club. As he drives, he laces his fingers of his free hand with mine. I squeeze his hand and smile to myself as he draws circles on the back on my hand with his thumb. After a bit, we pull up to the club, and he pulls into the parking lot, find a spot to park. Once we park, we get out, and when I walk around to the other side of the car where he was, I re-laced my fingers with his and headed inside. Once inside we look for Shauna and Alex. After spotting them, we make our way over to the table they're at. We all greet each other when Mike and I reach the table and sit down.

"Wow...this place is packed."

"I think it's a very popular club, that's why."

"True. At least we will have fun then."

"Yes we will."

"How about drinks then we get out there before it gets to crowded?"

"Sounds like a great idea."

"I'll go get it. What do you want?" Mike asks.

"Surprise me."

"Alright, be right back."

I nod as he gives me a quick kiss. Alex heads over there with him to get them something as well. Not to long after they are gone, I look over to see some girl all over him.

"What the hell?" I growl.

"What?"

"That!" I point to Mike. "Some tramp is all over him!"

"Ew. Probably had one too many drinks if you ask me."

"Probably." I roll my eyes. "I'll be right back." I smirk, heading over to where Mike is.

Once I'm over there, I see her hands where they should not be and she is a little to close to him for my taste.

"Uh...what do you think you're doing?" I put my arm over his shoulder while glaring at the girl.

"Just introducing myself."

"You can do that with talking, not your hands." I take her hands, pushing them off him.

"You've just got to relax, I'm just being friendly."

"Looks like you're throwing yourself at him to me. Now how about you run along and find someone who actually likes tramps. He is not interested." I shoo her away with my hand.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because he can do so much better. In fact, he already has done better than you."

"Yeah? Who?" She starts to get an attitude.

"You're looking at her." I smirk, moving closer too Mike. "Go a problem with that?"

"You?"

"Boy you're stupid." I shake my head. "Yes me. Now get lost."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Oh you better or I'll make you leave." I tense up, balling my hands in a fist.

"Stef...don't. Start a fight and we're gonna be thrown out." Mike grabs my hands.

"She is pissing me off..." I grit my teeth. "...she needs to go." I growl through my teeth.

"That's when we just walk away. And just in time too. Here's your drink." He slides it over to me. "Now let's go."

"Later sweetheart." I sarcastically say with a smirk.

And just to make things even better for me, but making her jealous and pissed off, he kisses me briefly right in front of her, to prove a point.

"Mmm...lets go have fun now." I grab his tie pulling him close to me.

"You read my mind." He chuckles.

Before the girl has a chance to say anything, Mike and I walk back to the table. Once there, I set my drink down and look at him.

"You're not mad, are you?" I chew my lip nervously.

"Now why would I be mad?"

"I don't know..." I trail off, dropping my head. "...last time I did that..." I stop shaking my head and rubbing my arms. "...nevermind." I mumble.

"No...tell me. It's alright. I'm listening."

"The last time I did that I..." I stop, tearing up. "...I got yelled at." I blink my tears away.

"Now who would be that cruel and yell at you?"

"My Ex. The one I told you about. He was not nice to me at all. Very verbal to me and..." I stop, cringing at the momories. "...I can't." I bite my lip looking over to Shauna.

"He just made life very hard for her. She couldn't be her own self, she could think for herself, she couldn't do what she wanted. If she left the house he had to know at all times where she was and who she was with, if anybody. Very controlling. And he had no problem letting other girls be all over him. She would try and do what she just did with you and he would just get really angry with her." She explains for me.

"Is that true?" Mike looks at me.

"Mhm." I bite my lip, nodding slowly.

"I've even had to hide her at my place tons of times. Because he was just too much."

"Oh no." Mike gets angry. "He is never going to do that to you again nor am I ever going to do that to you." He goes to pull me to him but I flinch.

"Stef..."

"...sorry..." I mumble. "...natural reaction."

"Come here." He opens his arms.

It takes me a moment before I go to him. Once I do, he wraps his arms around me as I lay me head on his chest. He draws patterns on my back trying to get me to calm down.

"You have nothing to be afraid of with me. Your life is much better with me."

"It already has been." I sniffle.

"And it will continue to be."

"Good." I move closer to him. "I forgot what it was like to be me." I sigh.

"Well you'll never have to worry about not being yourself anymore."

"You know...that makes me feel so much better." I slightly smile up at him.

"There's the smile I love." He smiles right back.

"Mike..." I blush.

"It's true."

"Always the charmer, no matter where we are."

"That's right."

"How about we go dance now? Need to get my mind off everything." I suggest as I pull away downing my drink.

"That's a good idea."

"You both coming?" I ask her and Alex.

"Yeah, we're coming. I think he's anxious to get out onto the dance floor anyway." She snickers.

"Oooohhhh." I tease. "Lets go then." I start to pull Mike with me.

He chuckles and follows me out onto the dance floor. Once out there, I start dancing to the beat of the song making sure to sway my hips a bit more for him. He comes up behind me, resting his hands on my waist as he moves with me. He ends up pulling me even closer, and almost immediately starts being touchy. I lean into his touch, reaching my arm back and hooking it around his neck. I let my fingers run through his hair while he places light kisses on my shoulder and the back of my neck.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes. Much better."

"Great."

"All thanks to you." I kiss him quick.

"Always happy to help you."

"You're the best."

"So are you."

"Awwww."

"And that's the truth."

I turn in his arms then press my lips to his. I give him a rough kiss, not caring where we are at the moment. He eagerly responds with kissing back just as rough. I let him have his fun since it is calming me down even more. I start to slow the kiss once he starts to get to touchy for being in public.

"...we'll finish...this later." I say after pulling away.

"I would hope so."

"You can count on it."

"Can't wait. I think you might need more lip gloss though." He laughs. "May have taken it all off with that kiss."

"I'll put more on when we get back to the table."

"Yay."

"I know how much you love it."

"I do."

"I'll wear it more then."

"Great." He grins.

I keep my arms around his neck while his stay on my hips as we dance closely together. Alex and Shauna were dancing closely together themselves, and he was trying so hard to behave himself, because he knew what he would get if he did. He rest his hands on her hips holding her as close as he can.

"You're behaving...I'm surprised."

"I'm saving it all for later."

"I'm in trouble. aren't I?"

"Big time." He smirks.

"Uh oh. Sorry?"

"To late for that."

"Oops."

"That's what happens when I have to wait."

"Yes the eagerness grows."

"It sure does."

"Maybe I should make you wait for things all the time."

"That would be pure torture." He whines.

"But it's fun."

"For you it is."

"Yes it is."

"I'll get you back twice as much each time you make me wait too."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right."

"No way I can save myself this time is there?"

"Nope." He chuckles with a grin.

"Darn."

"You're so in for it when we leave here."

"I believe it."

"You should." He smirks letting his hands move up and down her sides.

"Touchy."

"Mhm." He nods. "This outfit makes me want to touch you more."

"My bad." She snickers.

"You knew exactly what you were doing. You know how I get when you wear blue and skirts."

"Mmhmm...I do." She grins.

"So you know how hard it is for me to behave right now."

"I do."

His eyes scan her as she dances in front of him. He licks his lips as he pulls her close for a quick yet satisfying that will hold him over.

"I'll need to re-apply the gloss when we get back to the table now." She grins.

"Oops." He chuckles. "I tried to be good."

"I was tempting, I know. It's alright. I can let you get away with it."

"Yes." He cheers.

"Mr. Affectionate."

"Only for you."

"I would hope so."

"You're the only girl in my eyes that deserves it."

"I feel special."

"That's because you are."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"Tell me...how special am I to you?"

"I don't think words can describe how special you are to me."

"Aww."

"You'll find out in time."

"I'm sure I will."

"Believe me...you will."

"Can't wait."

"You'll never see it coming."

"Uh huh."

"I'm sneaky like that."

"You are."

"And you love it. I know." He grins.

"I do."

They go back to dancing very closely. After a few songs they decide to take a break.

"You know what this mean...lip gloss."

"Yayy."

"Which you will have to wait until later to get more of."

"I think I'm good for now."

"Are you sure now?"

"No, but I'll try really hard to wait."

"You know how I get with the flavors. They are so good I can't help myself."

"Why do you think I let you pick them out?"

"Because you're that good to me."

"Just like you are to me."

"We're just that perfect for each other."

"Stef's been saying that forever now."

"Well she's right. I'm so glad that I have you."

"Who's right about what?" I ask, coming to the table with another drink, since Mike and I got a couple more.

"You when you said Alex and I would be perfect for each other."

"Oh, yeah and I was right."

"Yes you were." She chuckles.

"Just like I was right about you and Mike." She adds.

"It seems that you were."

"Just had to wait until I got to know him to get you two together."

"I'm so glad you did, even though you knew I would find some way to meet him."

"Very true."

"I'm jusy happy this all happened now before it was to late."

"I don't think it would ever be too late. I wouldn't let that happen."

"That's because you're my girl. You watch out for me like I do you."

"Exactly."

Mike and I sit down at the table and he imminently hands me my clutch with a grin.

"That eager huh?" I giggle.

"Uh huh."

"Patience." I pat his leg then go in my bag. I take out the lip gloss and put it on slowly.

"I have none." He groans from the torture.

"I know." I chuckle. "You have to if you want me to put more on. That takes time."

"I can try."

"There." I say after putting it on. "Was that so hard?" I rub my lips together letting the scent travel.

"Yes...yes it was."

"Awww...poor baby." I joke.

"We both had to do that." She motions to the lip gloss.

"Alex went crazy, didn't he?" I chuckle.

"Just a bit."

"Oooohhhh." I tease.

"My fault really. I wore a flavored one tonight."

"As did I. We are to much alike."

"And Alex was the one to pick it out when I got it. Him and the flavors."

"Can't get enough, can you Lex?"

"Nope."

"Just like Mike."

"Like I've said, those two are alike in many ways like us." She laughs.

"You both have to related somehow. There has to be a reason you're both alike."

"Nope. No relation."

"There's something. There just has to be."

"There honestly isn't."

"Could've fool me." I laugh.

"I know right?"

"Excatly."

"You know what it is? All that time spent together at the start of my career." Alex points out.

"See! I knew there was a reason. That what it was."

"And not to mention both of your characters at the time were basically the same." She adds.

"True. Same attitude and everything."

"Which is why you worked so well together. No wonder why they paired you up."

"I was just what he needed and the face that we were similar was a plus."

"But now you're complete opposite characters."

"We are and it's a shame. I really enjoyed the time we had. They were some good times."

"I hear that tons of people want you two to work together as a team again."

"Of course they do. We were the best team there ever was." Mike smirks in confidence.

"Can't argue with that."

"Neither can I." I agree.

"Maybe sometime in the future that will happen again."

"It all depends how everything goes. We may face each other, but it will take a lot for work for us to be a team again."

"Right, right."

"We'll see what happens in the next year or so."

"True."

"Mike...I need a refill." I look at him through my lashes.

"Say no more." He grins, taking my glass and getting up, heading to get me a refill.

"He really is the best." I sigh happily as I watch him walk over to the bar.

"I told you."

"You did." I smile. "Thank you so much for this." I get up to give her a hug.

"You're so very welcome."

"I couldn't be anymore happy than I am now."

"I'm glad."

Mike walks back over to the table with my drink then hands it to me.

"Thanks babe." I kiss his cheek as he sits next to me pulling my chair closer.

"You're welcome."

"So now what? More dancing or hanging here?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"I wanna dance more." I take a sip of my drink then set it down. "Shauna?" I ask her.

"Of course."

"Well come on!" I stand up, eager to get back out there. "Come on!" I call again, waving my hand.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She calls back, laughing.

"To slow." I chuckle making my way to the floor dancing alone for now. I do my usual dancing with the swaying of my hips and hands going through my hair.

"Don't die on us you two." She laughs, telling Mike and Alex and she gets up herself.

"I think Mike already did." Alex snickers since Mike's eyes have not left me.

"Oops."

"Mike?" She calls, not getting a response. "Mike!?" She calls again, but closer this time.

"Huh?" He snaps out of his daze.

"Good you're alive."

"Of course I am. Why would I not be?" He plays it off.

"Hmmm, well because of Stef mostly. Mr. Spacey."

"You noticed?" He blushes a bit.

"I did."

"Again...not a word."

"Don't worry."

"Good." He grins. "I believe I should go over there. Someone is dancing a bit to close for my comfort."

"Want me to take care of him for you? So you can continue to sit here and stare at her?"

"If you think you can handle...go for it."

"Mike, this is me you're talking to. Remember our training sessions?"

"Right." He chuckles. "Go teach him a lesson then."

"Oh I will."

She leaves Mike then heads out on the floor to where I'm at. As she gets closer, she can hear me telling the guy to leave, but he is not getting the hint no matter how hard I push him away.

"Some people just don't get it." She mumbles, before approaching him.

"Get away from me!" I shout as loud as I can while pushing him away again.

"Uh, excuse me?" She pokes his shoulder.

"Come on sexy. I know you want me." He slurs, ignoring her.

"I said...EXCUSE ME!"

"What?!" He snaps.

First she almosts gag from the stench of alcohol that came out of his mouth. Then next for being so rude, she slaps him across the face. It's better then punching his lights out and it won't get her thrown out of the club.

"Rude."

"You're the one who is rude. I'm busy here."

"She's not interested. Can't you tell?"

"I'm really not." I move around him and behind her.

"I believe she is or maybe you're just jealous and want some instead." He smirks.

"Um no. I don't like people who get drunk like you. Plus I'm here with somebody and so is she."

"I don't see anyone so how about we all have a good time."

"No thank you."

"Lets just go. He killed my mood." I pull her off the dance floor.

"Wait!" He starts to follow us.

"Ugh. Now what?!" I roll my eyes annoyed.

"I've got this." She tells me. "What?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Leaving so soon? We were just about to have fun."

"No we weren't having fun...until now..." She trails off, before kicking him where it hurts and he falls to the ground. "Now we're having fun."

"Nice one girl." I laugh. "Next time, get the hint and never bother me again." I yell at him, stepping down on his hand.

"Come on, let's go back to the table."

"Good idea."

"If there are more guys like him, I think going out on the dance floor alone isn't a good idea."

"At this point, I'm done dancing...for now."

"I figured as much."

"I just want to sit with Mike and enjoy my drink..." I say until I see my cup. "...or maybe not." I laugh. "Miiiike." I fake whine.

"I'm on it." He declares.

"He is so good to me."

"You deserve it."

"I really don't, but he seems to think I do too."

"You really do deserve it though."

"I keep hearing that, but I don't see why. I'm sure I will one day."

"You will."

"I hope. I'm just waiting to wake up. This all feels like a dream to me."

"Well it's not. I know it feels like it, but believe me, it's not."

"I sure hopes it's not. I don't want it to ever end."

"I can tell you it'll never end. This is real."

"What's real?" Mike asks since he just got back with my drink.

"...nothing..." I take my drink and sip at it.

"So finishing up the night here at the table, or..."

"I'm not going out there without you." I lean into Mike.

"That's perfectly fine. I don't want you out there alone after what just happened anyway."

"Thanks to Shauna he didn't go farther than he did. I only want you to touch me like that."

"And I will be the only one who touches you like that."

"Good. Doesn't feel right if it's not you."

"I thought so."

"How about after I finish this we can go out there again?"

"Sure."

"You both can go out there and have fun if you want." I say to her and Alex.

"I think he's content with me sitting on his lap for now." She laughs.

"Looks like it." I laugh as Mike pulls me onto his lap as well in favor of being all touchy.

"You can't get enough, can you?" I giggle as he runs his fingers down my arm.

"Nope." He kisses behind my ear.

"Of course not."

"All mine." He nips at my ear causing me to take a deep breath.

"Mhm...all yours." I sigh in content.

"No one can change that either."

"They can't and won't. No matter how hard they try."

"That's right."

"Well...I'm ready to head back out there." I finish off my drip then set my cup on the table.

"After you."

I slide off his lap taking his hand in mine as he gets up.

"You guys coming?"

"Maybe in a little bit. You two go have fun."

"Alright." I nod. "Don't have to much fun over there." I tease.

"No promises." Alex smirks.

"Oooohhh." I snicker as Mike pulls me to the dance floor.

"You and the no promises of having too much fun."

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "I'm still amazed at what you did. That was totally hot." He kisses along her shoulder.

"Oh you."

"It's true." He mumbles, moving up your neck.

"And there you go..."

"...what?"

"You know what that does to me."

"I sure do." He smirks.

"I don't think that's what I call behaving..."

"Awww." He whines. "I'm only having some fun."

"As long as it doesn't lead to not behaving then it's ok."

"I think I should stop then..."

"Do you really want to though?"

"No, but I'll get in trouble."

"Think you can save it for about a couple more hours?"

"It's going to be hard, but I think I can manage."

"As long as you're sure."

"I not completely sure, but I can try."

"As long as you try."

He responds by pressing a kiss to the back of her neck while his hands wander.

"So I was thinking, maybe I could wear one of those shirts you had made a while back that never got put up for sale on wweshop, to bed tonight. I do love that shirt."

"I actually have it with me. You're more then welcome to wear it, even keep it." He grins.

"They really should've made that as merchandise. Shame on them."

"I know. Hopefully one day they will."

"I was all excited for it to be too."

"You and all the fans. It was very disappointing they never put it out there for people to buy."

"All that work..."

"For nothing." He sighs.

"You should just give them out to people yourself."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll have to get more made up and hand them out before the shows."

"See? I'm smart."

"Yes you are." He kisses your cheek. "I would be so lost without you."

"Oh I don't know about that. You're smart too."

"True, but I never thought of that before."

"Well thanks to me, now you have."

"I have and I love it."

"Great."

"Ready to head out there?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright. You first."

"Have to let me go first...touchy."

"Oops." He chuckles, letting you go.

"Uh huh..oops." She laughs, moving.

All he does is grin.

"Let's go touchy."

"Right behind you."

"And I know what you're thinking back there..."

"You're right too." He smirks.

"Of course I am."

They head to the dance floor. When they find a spot that was clear on the floor, they resume dancing close like earlier. He takes the time to be all touchy since they are dancing closely. Mike already has taken the time to continue to be touchy since we were dancing close as well. We all decide to stay out there for a few more songs before we head back to the table to a break.

"So a few more songs before heading back?"

"Sure, but first..." I look at Mike. "...one more please?"

"I think you've had enough." He chuckles.

"Awww." I pout.

"Don't want you drinking too much."

"But they taste so good."

"I know they do."

"Just one more...pwease?" I pout more. "I'll let you do whatever you want when we get back..."

"Even though I think I would already be able to. But alright."

"Yayy!" I cheer giving him a kiss.

"I shall be right back." He chuckles.

"Alright." I nod as he gets up.

"Another few days off before we're back on the road again. Heyy, your first house show as part of the roster." Shauna points out to me.

"Oh, that's right. My second official show too. Should be exciting."

"It will be. It was for me when it was my second official show."

"I bet. Are the fans more crazy then at Raw or no?"

"It's about the same, I would say. Depends on the city we're in."

"Ah. Either way it is going to be a great time."

"Yes it will be."

"Can't wait for it."

Shortly after, Mike comes back with my drink, sitting back down at the table after handing it to me. He puts his arm around me as I lean back into him while his other hand rests on my knee.

"Mmmm...thank you." I say after taking a sip.

"You're welcome."

"So...a few more songs then we head out?"

"Sounds good."

"This is a really amazing club. We should come back next time we're in town."

"We should."

"Good drinks, music, most of the people are cool. It gets my recommendation."

"That's good."

We talk for a bit more before deciding to head back out to dance more.

"You wanna do a few more songs or head back now?" Alex asks.

"Hmm...I am getting a bit tired." She stifles a yawn.

"I figured. That's expected with all the fun you had."

"Right. Just want to tell them we are leaving."

"Of course. You can go do that." He says, letting her go.

She gives him a quick kiss before heading out to where Mike and I am.*

"Hey, we're heading back now." She taps my shoulder.

"Awww...so soon?" I frown.

"Yeah, getting a bit tired. I think I had too much fun and tired myself out."

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow." I move from Mike giving her a hug.

"See you tomorrow. At some point. If Alex lets me get up tomorrow. I kind of gave him the idea of letting me wear his shirt that never got made into his own merchandise, tonight so..."

"Oooohhh. Get some!" I tease.

"Oh shush."

"Neeevvvveeerrr." I sing.

"Alright, I'll see you later." She laughs.

"Byee!" I wave as Mike pulls me back over to him.

She looks back and laughs before heading over to Alex.

"Alright, ready to go."

"Finally. Lets go." He gets up with her things as he grabs her hand, leading her out of the club.

"Not in a rush this time, surprised." She snickers.

"I am. Just really crowded right now." He makes his way through the crowd. Once they're out the door, he starts to walk faster.

They get to the car and he opens her door for her, and she gets in. He shuts the door as she's putting her seat belt on and then he gets into the driver's side. Once he's ready, he starts to head to the hotel. When they get there, he gets out and opens her door for her again. She thanks him and then they head inside. He puts his arm around her waist as they head inside and to the elevators. When the doors open, they step in and head to their floor. When they reach their floor, he leads her out of the elevator and to the room. Once there, he opens the door and allowing her to go in first so he can stare a bit more.

"You're staring..."

"Huh?" He says a bit dazey.

"You're staring." She repeats in amusement.

"I like what I see." He grins.

"Good to know."

"I'll like it even better in my shirt."

"Well I'll be wearing shorts too but probably won't be able to see them depending on how long the shirt will be on me."

"I can deal with that." He grins. "I'll get that for you now." He walks over to his bag, getting the shirt out and walking back over to her.

"Thank you." She takes the shirt from him.

"I can see you in that already...perfect."

"Of course you can."

"I shall do put it on now then." She adds.

"I would like that very much." He nods eagerly.

She kisses him quick before going over to her things to grab a pair of shorts and then she heads into the bathroom to change and such. She cleans off all her makeup before putting his shirt on. Once that is done, she puts on his shirt and the shorts she picked out. She fixs her hair before heading back out to the room to see that he has changed. Her eyes look him over since he is only in his boxers. She mumbles things to herself before putting her clothes with her bags. As she is doing that, she hears a thud behind her.

"What was that?"

"...nothing..." Alex mumbles.

"Did you bump into something? Or trip? I know something happened. Thuds just don't come out of nowhere." She says, slightly amused.

"I ran into the bed." He says a bit embarrassed.

"Distracted?"

"Just a bit."

"Oops."

"Looks even better then I thought." He bites his lip.

"Everythings looks better on me than you think it does." She laughs.

"This is true." He grins. "Now come here." He motions her over with his finger.

"I'm coming...eager."

His grins gets bigger the closer she gets to him. Once she reachs him, he looks her over as his hands wander.

"You just love my ideas, don't you?"

"Mhm..." He nods. "...very much."

"Well we both have distracted each other."

"We always seem to do that." He chuckles.

"Yes we do."

"So...many...thoughts..."

"Oh I'm sure."

"First..." He trails off as his hands move to the back out her thoughs, giving her a boost.

She squeals in surprise and wraps her arms around his neck. Since she's so close to him, he starts to kiss up her neck, nipping slightly as he goes while he makes his way to the bed. When he reaches the bed, he leans down to place her on it, but stays hovering above her. His hands rest on her hips for now as he continues to nip at her neck. Her hands move from his neck to his hair, gripping lightly at times, because of the nipping he does. He slowly makes his was to the spot on her neck making sure to hover over it for now. She groans at the torture of waiting for when he's going to go after it, having only been able to feel his breath on it. He smirks at her reaction and barely moves his tongue over the spot, getting the same reaction. Without warning, he attaches his lips to the spot kissing and nipping at it. She starts to make the noises louder, and she holds him to her, even locking her legs around him to keep him there as she clings to him. "Her reaction makes him go after the spot even more. He keeps going unitl he feels that a good sized mark will form. Once he pulls away, he smirks as one is starting to form. Satisfied with what he did, he kisses along her jaw to her lips. And to get him back for the mark, while his lips are on hers, her hands start to wander now. He starts to tense up when her fingers go over certain places. Her fingers find there way to the tattoo on his back and she begins to trace it lightly which makes a slight growl come from him. She smiles into the kiss, and continue to trace it, earning more growling. He starts to kiss back more roughly while he starts to move his hands up her sides. He moves them from her sides, one hand moving along her arm and reaching back to grab her hand and then pins that to the bed. He does the same thing with the other arm and hand and now she's restricted from touching him. She whines softly at not being able to touch him.

"...no more..." He pulls away breifly.

"...no fair.."

"...things might happen..."

"...like what...?"

"...I may lose all control."

"Oops."

"So...no more...for now."

"Awww." She pouts.

"Unless you want me to lose control..."

"Well if you do, we may do things that are far too soon to end up doing. I see your point."

"Exactly. For now, I'm keep these where they are." He squeezes her hands.

"Alright."

"Now...where were we..." He trails off, pressing his lips to hers again.

She grins into the kiss and squeeze his hands since that's about the most she can do. He squeezes back and continues to kiss her back just a rough as she is. The only time they break the kiss is for air, and she can tell her lips are starting to feel bruised.

"...bruised lips?"

"I think so."

"I got to you that much, didn't I?" She giggles.

"Yes, yes you did."

"Oops."

"Uh huh...suure."

"Honestly...I didn't mean to." She acts innocent.

"You knew what you were doing." He grins.

"Maybe I did." She smirks.

"You so did."

"Okay...so I did."

"Knew it."

"I just know what you like, that's all."

"Likewise."

"You show it everyday too."

"Touche."

"Alright..." He says after you try to hide a yawn. "...time for sleep."

"Let me go then?"

"Just until you get comfortable." He says as he moves to his spot on the bed.

She shifts a bit until she gets in a comfortable spot. Once she is settled, he moves closer to her putting his arm around her.

"Oh so protective."

"For you...always."

"Of course."

"Nothing is going to happen to you...not ever." He holds her tighter.

"I know."

"Good." He kisses the top of her head.

"So I'm assuming you want to go to sleep now."

"Well...you are tired. You keep yawning."

"True."

"We'll have all the time in the world tomorrow."

"Very true."

"Right now...sleep." He starts to run his hand through her hair. "You can barely keep your eyes open."

"Well you're contributing to that."

"Because you need it. I know you're fighting it right now."

"I am."

"Don't. I'm not going anywhere."

She nods, shifting to lay on her side and a snuggle closer to him. He keeps his arm securely around her while running his other hand through her hair. She has no choice but to no longer fight the sleepy feeling, as it gets harder and harder the more he helps. Within moments she is out. He smiles down at her sleeping form and smiles to himself. He kisses the top of her head then watches her for a bit before going to sleep himself.

Meanwhile with Mike and I, we were just finishing up dancing to one last song. Once the song ends we head back to the table to finish up our drinks and rest a bit before leaving. When we get to the table, I go to sit only to be pulled on his lap.

"Not close enough?" I giggle, leaning back into him.

"Nope."

"I never am, am I?" I asked amused as his hands wander.

"Not really." He chuckles.

"Of course." I laugh. "I'm not going anywhere so you don't have to worry."

"Oh I know. I just love holding you."

"I love when you hold me." I run my fingers over his arm. "I also love how possessive you are too." I bite my lip.

"Just letting people know that you're mine."

"I am yours and if they can't see that then they're just blind."

"Like Ziggler."

"Yes. I don't think he really cares. He just doesn't know when to stop." I roll my eyes.

"Even though he has Vickie and all. Which is just disgusting in itself...two years...ugh." He shudders.

"That is just...disturbing." I shudder as well. "If he thinks he found someone else, he is wrong...dead wrong."

"Someone to have on the side more or less. But still...fat chance for him."

"Exactly." I firmly nod. "Your side is the only one I will be standing by. He doesn't like it...oh well. I really don't care."

"That's right."

"Well..." I say after finishing my drink. "...I'm all done. We can leave when you're ready."

"I've been ready. Just been waiting for you."

"Oh..." I frown a bit. "...sorry for making you wait, but we can leave now."

"It's alright. I was enjoying having you sit here." He smirks.

"Of course you were, but I'm going to have to move."

"Oh darn."

"If I wasn't wearing a skirt, I would let you carry me."

"I can carry you once we get to the hotel though."

"I suppose since I have a feeling I have no choice."

"Not really." He chuckles.

"Then how about we get out of here?" I suggest.

"Good idea."

I go to slide off his lap, but don't move since he still has a hold one me.

"Uh...gotta let go babe." I giggle.

"Oh..oops." He grins, letting me go.

"Mister clingy." I shake my head with a laugh as I get off his lap. I fix my skirt a bit as he gets up. Once he's up, he puts his arm around me, holding me close as we head out of te club.

We reach the car and he opens my door for me. I thank him before getting in and then he heads around to the driver's side and gets in. Once he's in and ready, he starts to head to the hotel. It does not take to long to get there and I managed to stay awake by singing along with the radio. He parks the car then gets out and comes over to my side. Like he said at the club, once I'm out he scopps me up in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck as we head inside.

"Now you don't have to walk."

"Thanks to you, no I don't." I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Your feet were probably too tired from all the dancing anyway."

"They are." I sigh. "I can't wait to get these heels off."

"I bet."

"The sooner I get them off, the better it will be."

"Of course. We'll be there soon."

"Yayy."

Since we were already in the elevator, we reach our floor and he carries me to the room. He gets the door open with my help then we head inside where he sits down on the bed with my still on his lap. I sit up a bit then lean down, taking my shoes off.

"Now that feels so much better."

"That's good. You should feel as comfortable as you can."

"I do. Especially in your arms."

"Good. You should."

"I always have and always will." I give him a soft kiss.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Good." I smile. "Now to just get the energy to change..." I groan.

"Want me to make the process quicker? Pick something out for you?"

"Please?"

"I would be happy to."

"I'm sure you will be." I chuckle.

"Going to have to move you in order to do that though."

"Right." I move from his lap then plop down on the bed.

He moves from the bed and goes over to my bags, looking through to find something for me to wear. He takes his time looking then finds something he likes. Once he has it, he turns around with a smirk on his face.

"Uh oh...you found them..." I say since he found my babydoll top with booty shorts.

"Hiding these from me?" He chuckles.

"No..." I look innocent. "...I was going to let you find them on your own."

"Well I've found them."

"Yes you have." I giggle. "I have a feeling I have to wear them more now, huh?"

"Possibly."

"Figured." I chuckled.

He walks over to the bed and hands me the clothes.

"Thank you." I kiss him quick as I take the clothes. "Now, either turn around or change in the bathroom. I don't feel like getting up right now."

"I'll turn around."

"Alright." I laugh.

Once he turns around, I slide on the shorts before taking my skirt off and tossing it so it lands in front him. I see him shift, but I tell him to wait a bit longer making him groan. Next I take off my top and bra then slid on the top of the babydoll. To drive him more crazy, I throw the shirt and bra in front of him. He groans again, wanting to turn around.

"Okay..." I giggle. "...you can turn around now." I grin, sitting on my knees.

He does so and once he sees me, he breaks into a big grin, his eyes never leaving me.

"...stunning..." He smirks as he slowly walks over to the bed. He puts his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him. He leans down to give me a kiss when I stop him.

"Nope." I put my finger on his lips. "Get dressed first or no fun for you." I smirk.

"Aww." He pouts.

"Or..." I move my hands up his shirt. "...I could help you..." I start to unbotton his shirt slowly.

"I think you would enjoy that all too much."

"Mmm...I really would."

"Makes things easier too."

"Excatly." I nod. "You can still be all touchy and get your kiss at the same time."

"I do like the sound of that."

"What are you waiting for then?" I grin. "Shirt is almost done."

"Alright, go for it. Do I get that kiss now?"

"You do." I grin as I get the last button on his shirt undone. I run my hands up his chest to his shoulders, helping the shirt slide off.

He helps pull it off his arms and he tosses it into the pile of my clothes, before pressing his lips to mine. My hands rest on his shoulders for now before making their way to the waist of his pants. He tenses a bit as I light move my fingers along the seam, making him kiss back more roughly. I start to get his pants undone and once they are they fall to the floor and he steps out of them.

"All done...perfect." I mumble against his lips.

"Time for fun." He smirks against my lips as he eases us back on the bed more.

He makes sure that I'm laying against the pillows, so that I'm comfortable, before continuing to hover above me.

"So beautiful." He looks me over.

I blush slightly, biting my lip as I run my hands through his hair.

"Always will be to me." He adds.

"Awww...Mike..." I blush more.

"Even when you blush."

"Always a charmer."

"Always for you."

I bite my lip as I smile, not having the words to say.

"Turn any more red and you'll be a tomato." He chuckles. "But a cute tomato." He adds.

"You keep up with the compliments and I will be that red."

"I love complimenting you."

"I can tell...not that I mind. I love to hear it."

"That makes me even happier."

"Good. You should be happy."

"As should you."

"I am very happy right now."

"Great."

"I would be happier if you kissed me though." I run my hands through his hair roughly, letting him know I want him right now.

"Well there's no need to make you wait any longer then." He grins, pressing his lips back to mine.

I instantly kiss him back eagerly while pulling him down closer to me. He kisses back just as rough as his hands start to wander up my legs. As his hands move along, they leave behind goosebumps in their place, and since he was moving his hands slowly and lightly, it made me shiver a bit. He chuckles slightly as I shift under him. I hook one leg around his as I start to move one hand from his hair down to his chest. I slowly move that down his chest, lettingh my fingers move lightly across his skin. He starts to kiss back more the closer I get to the waist of his boxers. I let my fingers lightly move acroos the top of his boxers before pressing my fingers down once I fell his indent. That makes him tense more and it causes him to nip lightly at my bottom lip. I let out a soft moan as I press my finger into his indent one more time. He nips one more time at my bottom lip before going back to kissing me. I rest my hand on his waist for now in favor of kissing him. I wait a bit before pressing my fingers one time, only to have him take my hands and pin them to the bed.

"No more."

"Awww." I pout. "Ruin my fun."

"If I keep letting you do that, I'll get distracted from the kiss."

"True..."

"I'm gonna have my fun before letting you go."

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh's right."

"I'm so in for it..."

"You are."

"Then let me have it." I challenge with a smirk.

"You know what happens when you challenge me."

"I do...all to well."

"I may leave marks, but if I do, I will make them at least coverable. I know we have the show this week."

"Might leave marks?" I chuckle. "You know you're going to." I grin. "You're the GM so you decide if they will be good enough for the shows or not."

"Right. Of course."

"Uh oh...I know that look...that's your 'I don't care' look..."

"You know that look all too well."

"I just know you that well." I pull him down with my free hand giving him a hard kiss.

With is free hand he moves his hand along my side, moving it lower until he gets to my thigh and when he gets there, he squeezes slightly. I gasp into the kiss as a soft moan follows. I tug harder on his hair and squeeze his hand since he has my other one pinned. He waits a bit before doing it again, earning the same reaction, but much louder. He smirks into the kiss making me tug on his hair more, struggling to get my hand free. He pulls away from the kiss to place kisses along my skin. I let my hand fall to the back of his neck for now just holding him as close as he can get for now while I struggle to get my other hand free.

"Uh uh...the hand is not getting free just yet."

"...how come?" I whine.

"Not done yet."

I groan at the torture of not being able to touch him fully yet. He moves from your jawline, to my neck, lingering there for a bit before moving to my collarbone, moving along that with lingering kisses as well. I bite down hard on my lip as a few soft noises come from me. I move my head to the side making it easier for him. He moves from my collarbone, moving up the other side of my neck, getting closer and closer to his favorite spot. I tense up the closer he gets to it. I grip onto to his shoulder as his breath hits the spot. He hovers over it a bit lightly moving his tongue over it to torture me more. I whine softy at the torture he is causing by making me wait. Like he seems to do lately, he presses his lips to the spot with no warning. My hold on his shoulder gets tighter while I squeeze down tightly on his hand. The more he nips and sucks at the spot, the more noises that come from me with each on being louder then the last. He smirks against your skin, because that's the reactions he's been waiting for, and them being louder than the last is just a plus for him. He pulls away from the spot, when he knows a mark is beginning to form, and he grins, pleased with himself. He makes his way back to my lips and I pull him close, kissing him more roughly then before. After a bit, he starts to slow the kiss, but he makes it lingering.

"...hand...please..." I say between kisses.

"Gladly..." He says, slowly letting it go.

"Finally." I sigh letting it move over his skin on the way to his neck.

When he stops the lingering kisses, he leans his forehead against mine.

"Satisfied now?" I grin.

"Very satisfied."

"Good." I try to hide a yawn.

"Did I tire you out?" He chuckles.

"Mhm..." I nod.

"Oops."

"Wouldn't have it any other way though."

"Of course not."

I go to nod my head, but end up yawing again not being able to hide it this time.

"I saw that."

"You saw nothing..."

"You yawned."

"Maybe I did..." I yawn again.

"There it is again."

"Darn. Guess it's that time then." I pout.

"Unfortunately."

"If we must."

"I think we should."

"Alright..." I sigh as he shifts to lay next to me. He pulls me closer to him and I snuggle up to him.

He pulls the covers over us next, before reaching over to turn off the light.

"Night Stef." He kisses the top of my head.

"Night Mike." I mumble barely awake.

He starts to run his hand through my hair, but I'm already out. He looks down at me with a smile of his face as he watches me sleep. He runs his fingers over the mark he left, smirking to himself. He stays up for a bit longer just watching me sleep before he goes to sleep himself.


	21. Best Birthday Ever

It's back to the beginning of another week and a busy Monday. Just like always promoting Raw, we all had media. Alex had set an alarm for them to get up early since media started like 7am, going until mid-afternoon. Also had to make time for gift shopping for Stef and Mike since today is their birthday. Once the alarm goes off, she grumbles in her sleep, trying to block the noise out.

"...gotta get up..." Alex grumbles still half asleep.

"Five more minutes."

"If you promise to get up then."

"Yeah, yeah..." She mumbles.

He chuckles to himself just laying there letting her get a bit more sleep. That doesn't last to long when the alarm starts to go off again.

"Okay. Time to get up now."

"Alarms are evil."

"I know, but tomorrow we can sleep in as late as you want."

"True."

"As much as I don't want to let go, we have media to get to."

"If only it was later media."

"Exactly, but have to promote the show."

"Right. I know."

"Especially since we are both champs now. We have to go."

"Right, right."

"If we get ready now, we'll have enough time to get something to eat on the way."

"Well I really have no choice but to get ready now anyway."

"Unfortunately."

"Help me up?"

"My pleasure." He grins shifting so he is able to scoop her up.

He then gets out of the bed and brings her over to her things. She kissss his cheek and thank him before he sets her down.

She goes through her bag to get clothes for the day. Once she has those she heads to the bathroom. When she goes to close te door, she notices he followed her.

"You can't watch me change you know." She giggles.

"Awwww." He pouts. "It was worth a try."

"You can in time. Just not right now."

"Alright..." He pouts more.

"But...nothing wrong with imagining it. I know it's not the same, but it's close enough."

"You have no idea." He chuckles.

"I think I do a little bit, because I've had my fantasies about you. But you'll never find out about any of them. They're a secret."

"Oh you do now?" He raises a brow. "That's all I need to know. Now I know how to get you." He smirks.

"But how do you know that you can get me, if you don't know what the fantasies have been about exactly? Hmm?"

"If it's anything like what I think about then I have a pretty good idea."

"Uh huh..sure."

"Like now." He grins since she can't stop looking at him. "I know how I'm dressed is distracting you right now."

"The whole shirtless thing yeah. That distracts me all the time."

"See. I do know how to get you."

"Yes, but that's only one way."

"I'll figure out more of those ways."

"You can try."

"I can and I will."

"We'll see."

"Yes we will."

"Gonna let me get changed now?"

"I suppose."

"You have fun imagining while you get changed." She grins.

"Not as good as the real thing, but it'll do..for now."

"No peeking either."

"Darn."

"I know you're gonna want to."

"No denying that."

"But you must resist...for now."

"I'll do my best."

"As long as you do that."

"I will." He chuckles. "Now go before I change my mind."

She just laughs and nods, closing the bathroom door and starts getting changed. It doesn't take her to long to change and once she does that, she starts to work on her hair and makeup. Her hair she saves for last, since she wanted to put a few more curls on the ends of it. Once she was done with that, she grabbed everything and put it with her bags, before grabbing her shoes.

"You look amazing..." He grins once he sees you. "...love the shirt."

"Figured you would."

"I could have so much fun with that."

"You can have fun with the whole outfit."

"I plan on it." He lets his hands wander.

"I can see you now in the car and the radio station...because of the skirt.."

"Most definitely. I love when you wear skirts."

"But at the news station. You're gonna have to control yourself. Can't get away with the touching at the news station."

"That's what the car ride is for." He smirks.

"To get it all out, before it gets built up again."

"Exactly. We wouldn't want that to happen."

"Although I know it's gonna happen anyway."

"It always does."

"Can't be touchy with you though. Because of the suit."

"No, but knowing you, you'll think of something." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm. Wearing that tonight?"

"Maybe."

"You should."

"If that's what you want then I'll wear it."

"I'm pretty sure Eve's gonna want a rematch so I'll most likey going to be facing her tonight. Always gotta look your best when you're out there supporting me. And of course that goes the other way when I'm out there supporting you in your matches."

"All true. Although, you always look your best no matter how you're dressed."

"Touche."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Mmhmm. You?"

"I will be..." He pulls her to him pressing his lips to hers. He gives her a soft kiss as his hands rest on her waist and he makes sure to make the kiss long and lingering.

"Best part of my mornings." She says once he pulls away.

"Mine too." He grins.

She pulls from his arms and grab the hoodie she picked out and put that on, because it is October afterall and the mornings are warm, but not too warm since it's getting into Fall.

"I really love that shirt now that I seen the back." He grins with wide eyes.

"Of course you do. More to play with."

"Mhm. Hope you don't plan on wearing that jacket all day because it's coming off when we're indoors."

"Oh don't worry. It's just for when we're outside. Light jacket weather now."

"Right." He nods. "Shall we?" He offers his arm for her to take.

"We shall." She nods, taking it.

He makes sure to take the key with him before they head out of the room. They then head to the elevators taking that down to the lobby then out to the car. Once there, he opens her door then goes to the other side. After he is in, they head off to get something to eat before the long morning of media. During the drive to the first interview of the day, he took full advantage of being able to be touchy, while also making sure to focus on the road as he drives...that is until they come to a red light and he has to stop the car. He glances over at her while still being all touchy.

"You're having way too much with this."

"Yes I am." He grins letting his hand move up her leg.

"Just until you take that jacket off, then I'll have more to touch." He adds.

"Remember, you have to control yourself. We'll be in public."

"Don't worry. No one will see what happens under the table when we're at the radio stations and my arm's gonna be across the back of your chair too. Technically the news stations I have to control myself more."

"That's true. Looks like I'm going have to do my best too sit still."

"Yes you will."

"Oh boy."

"Which is why I'm getting some of it out now. Our first stop is one of the local news stations." He says as the light turns green and he continues along the road, but keeping his one hand on her leg on the spot where he stopped moving it. She rests her hand on his intertwining her fingers with his. It does not take to long before they arrive at the news station.

"Don't worry. The jacket will come off before we get mic'd up for the interview." She reassures him.

"How about as soon as we get in the building?"

"Then you can do the honors of helping me take it off."

"Yess." He cheers.

"So we're here now..." She trails off, unbuckling and reaching into the backseat, grabbing their things. "...here's your title." She hands it to him.

"Thank you." He smiles giving her a quick kiss.

"You're welcome."

"Now lets head inside so that jacket can come off."

"Yes, let's go." She laughs.

He quickly gets out of the are as she does then they head inside. Just as they walk inside, Alex helps take the jacket off.

"Now that's better." He puts his arm on her back, letting his fingers roam.

"Remember...behave."

"I know...getting it all out for now."

"Alright." She nods.

They then head to where the interview will take place. He keeps his hand on her back until it's time to get ready. They're seated in the chairs and mics are put on them before the show comes back onto the air. Once the show comes back on they're introduced. Shauna and Alex first thank reporters for having them on the show this morning, before they start with the expected questions.

"First off, congratulations on winning the title last week." One reporter says to Shauna. "How does it feel to be Divas Champion?"

"Oh it feels amazing. Being almost fairly new in the company and I can finally add this to my achievements."

"That's a big achievement too. You deserve to have it. I for one thought you should have had it months ago."

"Well, the position of power wasn't very good months ago. I have the new GM to thank for putting me in that match last week."

"Right. The Miz. What is it like to work for him now? I mean, we;ve seen you both outside of the ring and you both look really close."

"Working for him now is much better. He's bringing some changes. As for us outside the ring though, we're just really good friends. Nothing more."

"The shows have been better the past few weeks. I like how he is giving the Divas more airtime and the matches seem to be better. As we can tell now, you are with Alex Riley, but have you and Miz had a past at all? Some people seem to think there was something going on with the two of you."

"No no no, not at all. Before I even got into the WWE, I didn't know him at all, not even on a personal level. I was just a fan, sitting home every night watching the show and showing support."

"So you went from being a fan of his to his friend and now working for him. I'm sure there are a lot of girls out there that would love to be you right now. Not to mention you're with Alex. Do you get any hate because of that?"

"I've gotten a fair amount of choice tweets. But it's expected you know. All the fangirls and everything all jealous.

"Right, right. I would be too. Alex is a lucky man to have you by his side. How do you deal with all of that and do you let it get to you at all?"

"The best way to deal with it is to ignore it, and no we don't let it get to us. We're happy and people should be happy for us. If they can't be, then oh well."

"That's a way to look at it. Now onto the show. It's tonight at the IZOD center in Newark. Tickets are still on sale so call your local box office." He does a quick promotion for the show. "Are either of you planning on defending your titles tonight or is that something you will find out later on?"

"We know nothing at this point. It happens sometimes where we won't know until tonight."

"True. So Alex, who do you think will be the next challenger for your title and who would you like to face for it?"

"There are a lot of guys on the roster that I think deserve a chance. Obviously it looks like Dolph Ziggler is going keep trying to get it back. I wouldn't put it past him to talk The Miz into putting him in a match with me. Title or non-title, just to prove a point."

"He really does want that title back. I talked to him not to long ago and he said he is not going to stop until he it his title back from you. He said you put that title to shame. What are your thoughts about his comments?"

"I find that funny actually. Obviously he's jealous because I'm much better than him. If anything, he put the title to shame because he's hiding behind a woman."

"Ooohhh...now that is a good one. He does seem to do that a lot. If I remember correctly, she was the reason he lost the title in the first place. Am I wrong?"

"Well she does have a habit of getting involved, and that distracts the ref, which distracts Dolph, which ends up to him losing focus and losing."

"Looks like she's not that good for him after all, unlike Shauna here, who actually cheers and stays to the side. Everyone should be like that out there."

"I also take care of people who try and get involved in his matches. Vickie being the prime example. She's cost him matches before by distracting him and I don't want that happening anymore."

"Well with all the changes going on, I don't think she'll have the chance to do that anymore. It takes away from the match and makes them unfair at times."

"It really does."

"Well, looks like we're out of time for now. I would like to thank Alex and Shauna for joining us here this morning and be sure to get your tickets so you can see them in action tonight at the IZOD center in Newark." The reporter says before the show goes to commercial.

They then take the mics of and once again thank them for having them, before they're able to get up and leave. Once that was all done, they went back out to the car and headed to the next interview.

Mine and Mike's media day was starting an hour later than theirs, so I was allowed to sleep in a little bit. It was about 8:30am and Mike was ready to go, but he just started to wake me up. I grumble into my pillow not wanting to get up just yet.

"We've got media."

"Ugh." I groan as I roll on my back. I stretch a bit before sitting up. I glance over at him to see the suit he has on. "I do love how you dress for media."

"Gotta look my best."

"You always you." I shift to my knees. "Come here." I motion him over with my finger. Once he is close enough, I pull him by the tie so he is as close ashe can get. I then press my lips to his in a hard kiss. He wraps one hand around my waist to pull me close and to hold me in place. I let the kiss go on for a but before pulling away.

"Happy Birthday." I smirk after pulling away.

"And a very happy birthday to you too. Shauna told me, so that's how I know."

"She would do that and thank you."

"Just so you know. I have something special for you planned...after the show tonight."

"You don't have to do that." I blush biting my lip. "But, I do have something for you too."

"Oh?"

"You'll have to wait until later to see what it is. I have a feeling you're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will."

"Hopefully, but now I have to get dressed so we're not late."

"Right."

"Have to let go first, birthday boy." I giggle.

"Oops. My bad. I forgot."

"You always do." I chuckle as I move from the bed. I go over to my bag and get clothes out for the day. Once I have those, I head over to the bathroom. "You're present will be right back." I turn to smirk at him.

"I can't wait." He grins.

I blow him a kiss before heading in and starting to get ready. I start with my outfit which was a strapless white top with light pink jeans. I moved onto my makeup next before starting to curl my hair. Juat as I was getting ready to put my jewelry on, I heard Mike outside the door.

"I'll be right out." I say as I put my earrings on.

"Just a little impatient."

"I can tell." I giggle as I take one last look at myself before heading out. When I open the door to walk out, I stop since he was right in front of the door.

"Hi." He smirks.

"Well hello." I laugh.

"So this is my gift?"

"Well..." I bite my lip. "...not the main gift, but one of them."

"I love."

"Now how did I now that? Hmm?"

"Because you know me."

"Yes I do." I grin. "I do love my gift too." I look him over. "You're the best present ever." I play with his tie while leaning against the door frame.

"Happy to be your gift." He smirks.

"Not as happy as I am right now, but I know how much you are." I give him a quick kiss while trying to move around him only to have him stop me.

"Proper good morning kiss before you pass me."

"Oh alright." I chuckle.

*He grins as he rests his hands on my waist making sure I can't move. My hands run up his shirt then around his neck as he presses his lips to him. The kiss starts soft at first then once he tates the apple flavored lip gloss he starts to make the kiss a bit more rough. I try to pull away, but he moves his hand to my head holding me in place.

"...Mike..." I manage to pull away briefly. "...shoes..." I say between kisses.

"...lip gloss...so good..."

"I know...more later..."

"..better be..."

"Trust me. There will be. It's your birthday after all."

"And it's yours too."

"I know, but that's not important right now. It's all about you today."

"It's all about both of us."

"If you say so." I sigh, faking a smile. "How about I get my shoes now then we can go?" I change the subject quickly.

"Yeah, sure."

I move from his arms then over to my bag to get out my shoes. Once I have those, I sit on the bed to put them on.

"Need any help?"

"You just want to be al touchy." I giggle.

"Maybe."

"Then I would love some help."

He grins and walks over to help. He kneels down in front of me and slides my one boot on while letting his hands move up my leg once it's one. After that one is on, he does the same thing to the other side. When they're both on, he runs his hands my my legs to my thighs. I close my eyes and bite my lip since he stopped at my upper thigh, letting his hands rest there.

"Just a little fun before we leave."

"...I wouldn't...mind that..."

"What do you think I'm doing now?"

"Enjoying your present..."

"Oh yeah."

"No marks though...we have media and the show."

"I know."

My breath hitches as I bite my lip from him lightly moving his fingers where his hadns were resting.

"...killing me..."

"That's the goal."

I groan as I move my one arm around his neck while using the other to pull on his tie. I pull him close to me then press my lips tp his in an eager kiss. He smirks against my lips and when he feels necessary, squeezes gently on my thighs. A few soft noises escape me as I kiss him back even harder then before.

"Mmm..." He pulls away. "...don't want bruised lips for the interviews." He chuckles.

"...no..." I lean my head against his as I try to catch my breath.

"Gonna have to be able to talk."

"Right."

"Especially you."

"True. So many questions. Have to be able to answer them."

"Right."

"I do think we should go..."

"We should." He nods.

"Save it all for later."

"Yes." He smirks.

"Oh boy..." I chuckle. "You've got that look."

"Do I?"

"Yes." I laugh. "Which is why we are leaving..." I reach over for my black leather jacket I picked out. "...now."

"Oh darn." He laughs.

"We're going to be late."

"We can't have that."

"No." I slide from he bed. "Are you comeing or am I going alone?" I turn around sinc ehe did not follow, but was to busy staring.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm coming." He snaps out of it.

"Spacey." I snicker as I put my jacket on.

"Your fault."

"Oops." I giggle.

"Uh huh..suure."

"Trying to make your birthday extra special is all."

"It'll be special for you too. I'll make sure of that."

"It already is special."

"Nothing wrong with it being more special than it already is."

"As long as I have you, nothing else matters."

"I still wanna make it more special."

"I'm sure you will." I smile softly.

"Now let's go before we're late." I add.

"You first." He grins.

I shake my head as I turn around to open the door. I know he is staring since I can feel his eyes on me. Once he joins me in the hall, he links his fingers with mine as we head to the elevators then to the lobby. Once in the lobby, you step out of the elevator and head towards the doors to head out to the car. When we reach the car, he opens my door for me. I thank him as I get in then he heads over to the other side. After he gets in, he starts to head to the first interview.

"Your first day doing media."

"I know. I'm excited and nervous at the same time."

"You'll do just fine."

"I hope. I'll have you there so that'll help me too."

"Exactly."

"Should be interesting. I've already seen talk about me on the internet." I shake my head. "Some good, some not so good." I sigh.

"Don't believe any of the not so good stuff. It happens to all of us."

"Oh I know. It was just that everyone believed what Eve was saying on my first night."

"Everyone as in her fans. Fans will agree with their favorite."

"Yeah..." I chew my lip. "...just something I have to get used to I guess." I shrug.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Everyone has their haters."

"True..." I sigh as I stare out the window.

He reaches over then grabs my hand, lightly making cirlcles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"It's nothing to worry about."

"I know, I just don't take well to hate. I'm very self-conscience."

"I'll be here to help you through it all."

"Good." I smile. "I'm going to need your help."

"I'll be there every step of the way."

"You don't know how much that means to me." I tear up.

"I have a pretty good idea."

"You're the best." I squeeze his hand.

"Only for you."

"Awww." I blush.

"And that's the truth."

"You're gonna make me cry with how sweet you are." I fan my eyes to stop any tears from falling.

"I'll be nothing but sweet to you."

"Okay...I think I'm gonna cry now."

"And I'll be here to wipe those tears away."

"Mike..." I bite my lip as I wipe a tear. "...there are not enough words to describe how happy you just made me."

"Seeing you happy, makes me happy."

"Well, you're going to be really happy because that's how you make me all the time."

"I'm glad."

He brings my hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. He keeps driving until we rech the first stop of the morning. The first stop was a local radio station. We get out of the car and lace our fingers together once Mike walks around to my side, and then we head inside. After making our way inside, we are directed to where the interview would be. We wait for a bit since they were not quite ready for so. I decided to take off the jacket I was wearing since it was really warm in the building.

"You know I'm gonna have to resist right?"

"I know." I smirk. "You can touch if you can behave."

"I'll try."

"As long as you try." I lean into his side for support.

He takes that chance to let his hands wander over the skin he can reach until it's time for us to head in. Once they're set, we head in and take seats at the table, sitting across from the radio hosts. We put on the headseats that were given to us as Mike sets his title on the little table that was there. After a brief introduction to the radio show, we get introduced.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here." Mike thanks them.

"Tell us who you have with you here, for the listeners at home or at work, wherever they are."

"This here is our newest Diva. If you saw the show this past Monday then you seen her debut. Her name is Sage."

"And the reason why she's here with me is because I'm helping her, I'm a mentor if you wish to call it that." He adds.

"Like a manager?"

"Yes." I nod. "That's exactly what he is."

"What can I say. Everyone looks up to me. So why wouldn't I be a manager?"

"True, true." The host nods.

"He's been a pretty good manager so far." I smile.

"Yes, yes I have."

"So, tell us. What are your plans for Raw now that you're the GM?"

"Total and complete change. A major turn around from what it used to be."

"How so? Longer matches? More airtime for the Divas like past weeks?"

"All of the above. And if something happens in a match that results to the end of it and I don't like it. Bam..instant restart."

"Now that's something we all would love to see. What are your plans for the newest diva here?"

"Well I've been hearing that tons of Divas wanna be the first feud with her. I'm thinking each week we put her up against a different Diva on the roster. I'll closely evaluate the matches and I'll pick who her feud will be with."

"What about Eve? She has some things to say about Sage after she debuted. Any chance we will see a feud with them?"

"Once Eve's current feud is over with, we'll see."

"I'm sure Sage can't wait to get a chance with her in the ring."

"Damn right I can't wait. What she said was uncalled for." I scoff.

"She is the one to just cast judgement on people she doesn't even know." Mike nods in agreement.

"That's why not many people like her." I mumble.

"Now that I think about it. I can't tolerate that kind of judgement. Especially when it's towards someone new." Mike says, clearly starting to get an idea.

"Uh oh. Looks like Eve has some trouble coming her way." The host comments. "Everyone be sure to watch the show or get your tickets at the box office for Raw tonight at the IZOD center here in Newark to see what will happen." He does a quick promo for the show tonight.

"About your belt. When do you think you'll be defending it?" He asks Mike.

"First of all, it's not a belt. It's a title. There's a difference. This you can't buy at any store, not the real thing anyway. Belts you can buy anywhere."

I can't help but to sincker since that was not the first time that's happened.

"Right. My fault. Let me rephrase. When do you think you'll be defending your title?" He corrects himself.

"Well I can choose whenever I want to defend it. But I'm just waiting for someone to come up and challenge me. So far no one has. I think it's because of my newfound power over everyone."

"They probably think if they challenge you then something will happen. If someone did come up to you, would you accpect the challenge no matter who it might be?"

"Well of course. So I can prove everyone wrong again and again and again. I never get tired of it."

"You seem to be doing a good job of that so far. Look how far you have come. You went from reality TV star to Tough Enough to WWE champion and now the Raw GM. I think you're doing really well with yourself now."

"I think the word you're looking for is awesome. And it's only a matter of time before WWE asks me to do a movie too."

"Now that is something a lot of us would like to see." I comment with a grin.

"I'm sure that would boost your career to a higher level then it is now. That would be awesome for you."

"Yes, yes it would be."

"If you were to be in a movie, what do you see yourself doing? Like what kind of movie?"

"Well I'm an athlete, I'm a powerful guy. I definitely want a movie that's a challenge. I want to do all of my own stunts. Action movie more or less."

"Right, right. You're tough. You can do your own stunts." The host comments. "We're here with WWE champion The Miz and the lovely new diva Sage. They are in town for the show tonight at the IZOD center. Be sure to get your tickets now. There are still plenty left." He does another probo for the show.

"So tell us, anyone in your life right now?"

"Actually there is." Mike grins as he squeezes my thigh under the table.

"Can you tell us who the lucky girl is?"

"Not at the moment, but she knows who she is."

"Well she's very lucky."

"That she is." He grins bigger. "You'll find out who she is in due time."

"We'll be waiting for that day."

"I'm sure everyone will be waiting for that day. I know I can't wait to tell everyone who she is."

"Of course. Before we end the show we'd like to get a few things from Sage, being the new Diva and all. So first of all, what was it like debuting last week?"

"It was amazing. I have been working so hard to get to where I am and knowing it all paid off feels great. When I stepped out in front of the crowd all I felt was electricity. There really aren't words to describe how it felt other than just amazing, or as my manager would say...awesome."

"She's learning already." Mike chuckles.

"It seems that way. She just started and you're already rubbing off on her." The host chuckles as well.

"What can I say? I'm good like that."

"Of course. The best there is." I agree.

"And one more thing before we go. What do you look to achieve in your career?"

"Well, like anyone, I want to be divas champion. Since I just got here, I know that wil ltake some time to achieve. Right now, I just want all the divas out there to know that I plan on making things a lot tougher on them. No more 2-3 minute matches. I want to be one of the greats just like Lita and Mickie. So in time, I want to be one of the toughtest, best divas out there and have the title around my waist."

"Speaking like a true champion already."

"That's because I already am." I smirk with confidence.

"So much confidence too."

"That's something you have to possess if you want to make it in this company. I was just born with it."

"Just like myself." Mike adds.

"Seems like you are both perfect for each other. Any chance we might see you both as a couple in the future?"

"Only time will tell."

"I sense a secret here, but I'll leave that as a surprise for whatever you both decide or what happens on the show."

"As you should."

"Well, that's all the time we have. I would like to thank The Miz ans Sage for going us this morning and don't forget to get your tickets for tonight's show."

"No, thank you." Mike comments before he show goes off the air.

Once the show goes off air, they thank us for being there again. After we take off our headsets, we take a few pictures and sign a few things before we get ready to leave for the next interview.

"You did great for your first interview."

"Why thank you. I was really nervous, but I did my best."

"You did just fine. I do love that confidence you have." He smirks.

"That's just me and now I can actually show it. This is the real me and I'm going to show it every chance I get."

"Well you have no idea how much I really love it."

"I have a feeling I know how much."

"Right."

"How many more of these do we have this morning?"

"We're going until about noontime."

"Ugh, so a few more hours?" I groan, leaning my head on his arm as we walk.

"Unfortunately."

"As long as I'm with you then I don't mind at all. It's actually exciting."

"And not to mention your goofy side comes out in these things." I add.

"It does. Have to make them fun. I'm not all The Miz all the time."

"No, and some people don't get to see that."

"Unfortunately they think I'm like my character all the time. It really surprises them when I act different."

"Didn't surprise me, because I already knew." I grin.

"Did you now?"

"Mhm." I nod.

"Every interview that was on video, I saw everything."

"Of course you did." He grins putting his arm over my shoulder and kissing the top of my head.

Then we start to head out of the building and to the car. Once at the car, he opens my door for me as I get in. He then goes over to the other side and gets in before driving to the next interview.

"We're gonna be on TV for this next interview."

"A news station?"

"Mmhmm."

"Should be fun, but I think I'll leave the jacket on this time."

"That's alright." He nods.

"Also, you can't be all touchy like the last interview. This way it's less tempting for you."

"True. You are very tempting right now."

"When am I not?" I smirk.

"Very true."

"Same goes for you too. You're always tempting to me." I bite my lip.

"Always huh?"

"Mhm." I blush. "You have no idea." I mutter lowly.

"Good to know."

He starts to move his hand up my leg since that's all he can do right now. I shift in my seat when his fingers go over a few senstive spots. At one point, I have to stop his hand when he gets a bit to high. He takes that chance to squeeze gently on my thigh.

"...killing me again..." I bite my lip.

"Getting it all out before I can't do anything..."

"Mmm...you're making it so hard for me tight now."

"Oh trust me...I know."

"The things you do to me."

"You love it."

"I do..."

"And oh look...a red light." He smirks as the car comes to a stop.

"Oh boy...going to torture me even more now."

"As much as I can."

He starts to move his fingers a bit and I let go of his hand. He glances from me to the light as he lets his hand wander everywhere he can reach making me squirm in my seat. He then leans over and presses a light kiss to my neck for now. I rest my head agasint the back of the seat, biting down on my lip to contain any nosies that might escape. He glances at the light and at that last second, it turns green. He pulls from my neck to focus his eyes on the road to drive, but his hand stays where it is. I try to calm myself down, but it's not working that well. I decided to rest my head on the headrest and just watch him as he drives. The rest of the interviews up until noontime were basically the same questions we've all been getting. It finally came to noontime and we all could relax until having to be at the arena.

"So...now what do you want to do?" I ask Mike with a smirk as we get to our room.

"Hmm, well what do you want to do?"

"Something I've been wanting to do all morning." I grab his tie, pulling him to me before I press my ips to his in an eager kiss.

He chuckles against my lips and happily kisses back just as eagerly. My one hand moves around his neck so I'm able to ohld him in place. He moves his hands so they're resting on my hips for now. I keep the kiss going for awhile not being done just yet. His hands then move up my sides before moving to my hair and running his fingers through it. I sigh into the kiss then start to slow it down until he starts to walk making me walk backwards. Once my legs brush against the bed, I fall back on it making sure to bring his with me without breaking the kiss. That's when I start to eagerly remove his jacket. He moves his hands move my sides so he is able to pull his arms through the jacket. Once that is off, I toss it to the side not caring where it lands. The next thing I work on is his tie, fumbling with it as the kiss continues. After finally getting that off, it goes with his jacket as I start to work on the buttons of his shirt. I have more trouble with that since he was starting to get way more distracting in the kiss. It starts to get more difficult when he starts to move his hands down my sides, to my thighs where he squeezes down on them. I make a few noises into the kiss then after a bit of trying, I finally get his shirt undone. He helps me pull that off and again I toss that over with the jacket and tie. My hands then wander over the exposed skin of his. He starts to move us up to the pillows only breaking the kiss for air. He then starts to trail kisses across my jawline down to my ear. My nails start to dig into his back as he gently nips and sucks on that. After getting a few noises from me, he then moves down to my neck. I move my hands so that they're flat on his back and I hold him as close as he can be to me. He smirks as he slowly nips down my neck. A few noises come from me, but they're not loud enough for him just yet. The closer he gets to his favorite spot the more I start to shift under him. When he reaches the spot, he hovers over it letting his breath hit it for now.

"Miiiike..."

"Having my fun." He smirks.

"You're taking too long..."

"I'm just enjoying my present."

"And I'm still going crazy..."

"Patience." He chuckles as he lightly kisses around the spot.

"Have none..." I moan softly.

"...I know." He smirks.

I groan at the torture while pulling him down even closer to me as I hook my legs around his.

"No more waiting...please..."

He chuckles against my skin as he squeezes on my thighs once again. I arch my back into him then without warning, he presses his lips to the spot. My hold around his neck tightens as I bite down on my lip hard to contain any noises that are about to come. He knows I;m holding back, so even though he knows he can't leave any marks, he does keep kissing the spot. The more he does that, the more it gets harder for me to keep the nosies from coming. Finally I get them come and they are loud and clear to him since I was not able to muffle them. He grins as he hears them and he starts to move away from the spot, back across my jawline, and back to my lips to finish. I pull him down in an eager kiss as my hands run thorugh his hair. He goes on for a bit longer, before starting to pull away, leaving lingering kisses in place, until he leans his forehead against mine with a smile on his face.

"...that was worth...the wait..." I smile, trying to catch my breath.

"I would hope so."

"It was...so much torture this morning."

"It really was."

"It was so hard not being able to touch or even kiss you at all."

"It was just as hard for me, trust me."

"I know the outfit didn't help either." I chuckle.

"No...no it didn't."

"Now we can do anything we want, as much as we want, for how ever long we want."

"Yes, yes we can."

"I have a feeling this day is going to fly by."

"Quite possibly."

"Oh boy." I giggle. "We'll, lets go birthday boy." I smirk.

"Oh it's on."

"Bring it." I challenge with a smirk.

"Just let me go change out of these pants first..."

"Awww." I pout. "Let me help you with them..."

"If you insist..."

"Yayy." I cheer since he does not have to move.

I move my arms from around his neck then slowly over his shoulders as I take my time down his chest. I feel him tense up as I get to the waist of his pants. I start to get the button undone while getting my fingers lightly touch his skin. A muffled growl sound comes from him just as I get them undone and start to pull them down.

"I think I'll let you choose what I put on in place of these." He says as he steps out of them after they hit the floor.

"How about..." I pretend to think. "...what you're wearing now?" I bite my lip.

"You do seem to be liking that..."

"I do." I nod, my eyes never leaving him. "Very much."

"Well I do aim to please...so okay."

I grin happily as he lays on the bed next to me, draping his arm over my stomach just letting his fingers lightly move under my shirt.

"You want to know something? I'm happy you came into my life." He smiles.

"Really?" I blush. "I'm not even that special."

"You keep saying that, and I keep reminding you that you are special...to me anyway."

"Awww." I blush. "That's the reason I'm so happy I met you. You're nothing but sweet to me. You let me be myself and have no problem with it."

"Everyone deserves to be themselves and shouldn't change for anyone. I would never ask you to change who you are, I'm happy with who you really are."

"That means so much to me...you have no idea." I sigh in content as I snuggle into him. "I'm just happy I can show you the real me and not someone who I'm not."

"I'll always treat you the way you should be. Always."

"You're officially the person person ever. I've never been so happy as I am right now."

"Good. You should be."

"Best few months ever." I say lowly.

"Your life will be better than ever before. I'll make sure of that."

"That's what you keep telling me and it gets better everyday I wake up next to you." I kiss him quick.

"I will continue to keep telling you. Each and every day."

"You're to sweet." I blush. "This all feels like a dream that's to good to ge true."

"I know. But I assure you, this is not a dream, this is reality."

"Good because I would never want to wake up if this was a dream."

"Of course."

I move closer to him, hooking my arm around the one he as on my stomach. I turn my head so I'm facing him and lay there just enjoying the moment as if it really was a dream. I hold onto him tightly while breathing in his scent.

"You wake up every day and I'm here. That's not gonna change."

"I pray every night it doesn't happen."

"It never will. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good."

"I always will." I bury my face into his neck.

"That makes me happy."

"It should. I don't trust many people. You're one of the lucky ones."

"Lucky indeed."

"Mhm." I nod as I relax into him. "How about we stay just like this until we have to leave?"

"That's a great idea."

"I'm full of great ideas."

"Yes you are."

"And...since it's your birthday...you can be as touchy as you want and I won't stop you."

"Like anything's stopped you from stopping me before." He chuckles.

"True, but you get to have your fun now. No matter how much it tortures me."

"I plan on it."

"Go for it." I smirk.

"Oh I will. I'm just going to take my time. Makes the torture even greater."

"I'm so going to get you back for this later too."

"Oh, I know."

"Of course." I bite my lip as he slowly starts to move hishand up my shirt more letting his fingers lightly move over my skin.

"Looking forward to it."

"You...always...do..."

"I'm being distracting aren't I?" He grins.

"Very." I nod slowly.

"I thought so. That means my goal is getting accomplished...again."

"Always is." I bite my lip.

"I feel goosebumps forming where my fingers move across."

"You keep finding more spots..."

"...and it's fun." He adds.

"...for you..." I shift under his touch.

"I know you enjoy it though."

"Mmmm...I do." I moan softly.

"That just proves even more that you do."

"...can't help it..." My breath hitches as he nips at my ear. "...you do that...to me..."

"Good to know."

"Hope you're...having fun..."

"I am. Best gift ever."

"Good. It's all yours too."

"As you keep telling me."

"Just letting you know."

"I know. Nothing wrong with getting reminded. I like hearing it."

"Of course you do." I bite my lip again as his hands start to move from my stomach to the waist of my pants.

He runs his fingers lightly back and forth along the waist of my pants, giving me even more goosebumps. My hold on his arm gets tigher as I shift a bit with a few noises coming from me. He just chuckles and kisses my neck once lightly. I close my eyes and just try too relax into his touches while enoying the moment, wanting to make it last. The teasing touches after a while turn into soothing touches. I start to relax the more soothing he makes the touches. As much as I try to fight it, a yawn ecapes me. I shake my head trying to stay awake since I don't want to go to sleep.

"If I make you sleepy, you don't have to fight it."

"I don't wanna sleep." I whine.

"You yawned."

"Nu uh."

"You sleep, I promise to be here when you wake up."

"...alright..."

"I'm not going anywhere...promise."

"I trust you." I hold onto him tight.

He grins and kisses my head before wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. I relax more having his arms tightly around me. It keeps getting harder for me to keep my eyes open, but I keep fighting it. He sees me trying to fight sleep so he starts to run his hand through my hair. It takes a bit, but that starts to work like always. Not to soon after he started that, I feel asleep. Once he notices I'm asleep, he kisses the top of my head then looks down at me with a smile. He holds me closer to him as he lays there just watching me sleep.

Alex and Shauna in the meantime have just gotten back to their room after coming back from what was a long lunch. After walking in, she takes her shoes off and put them back with her stuff.

"That was a long day." She sighs as she falls back on the bed.

"Feels so much better to get those shoes off too." She adds.

"I bet." He chuckles. "I can help with any soreness you have if you want." Alex offers as he sits next to her after taking his shoes and jacket off.

"If I need any relief, I'll let you know. Doesn't feel as bad right now."

"Aright." He turns to face her. He props himself on his elbow allowing his other hand to lay over her stomach as he moves her closer to him.

"Not close enough?"

"Nope."

"I never seem to be close enough." She chuckles.

"If you're not in my arms then you to far away."

"Awww."

"I can't stand when I'm not holding you. That's torture enough for me." He holds her close and tightly.

"Like how you couldn't really all that much today."

"Exactly. Today was pure torture."

"Poor you."

"Yes." He chuckles. "Poor me, but now I have you all to myself."

"For the rest of the day, through tonight."

"Mhm. All mine."

"And no one is going to change that."

"Damn right. I got you first and with me is where you're going to stay."

"Exactly."

"Now...I thinnk you know what I want..." He smirks.

"Do I now?"

"Yes you do." He moves his fingers up her side, leaving light kisses on her shoulder as he makes his way to her neck.

"Hmm, wouldn't it be better if..." She trails off, shifting to lay on her side so she's facing him. "...your hand was here?" She continues, taking his hand and placing it on her back where he was so distracted by earlier today.

"Mmm...that's much better." He grins letting his fingers wander over all the exposed skin.

"I thought so."

"I really do love this shirt."

"I can tell."

"So much to touch."

"Yes, I know." She laughs.

"Going to have fun with this." He smirks.

"Kind of figured you would."

"I've been waiting all day to do this."

"And what's stopping you now?"

"Nothing at all." He grins, letting his fingers slip in between the slits in the back of her shirt.

He makes the touches light and lingering for now just enjoying the torture he is causing. At one point it does cause a shiver to move down her spine and of course that makes her shiver a bit. He chuckles at her reaction since that was what he was going for. He keeps that up for a bit longer before pressing a bit harder making them more soothing then lingering.

"Do that any more and I may end up falling asleep."

"We got time before we have to leave so if you want to, go ahead."

"I thought you wanted to be distracting because you couldn't be this morning."

"I can do that until you fall alseep or I can just keep you up."

"Knowing you, you would keep me up." She laughs.

"You're right." He grins. "I would and I'm going to." He smirks.

He moves some hair from her face then presses his lips to hers in an eager kiss since he has been waiting all morning to do that. He continues to touch the skin of her back through the slits on the back of her shirt, while his other hand that moved the hair from her face, stays resting on her face. She kisses back just as eager letting one hand rest on his chest while the other wraps about his neck. She then begins unconsciously playing with the button of his shirt and that ends up coming loose. He starts to kiss a bit more roughly still keeping his hands on her back. Just so that it would be easier for him to keep his hands there, they shift while not breaking the kiss and she ends up laying on top of him. This gives him the chance to use both his hands to free and he does so with one going down her side to the bottom of her shirt while the other still plays with the slits. He makes it hard for her, but she manages to get his shirt fully unbuttoned.

"...much better..." She mumbles against his lips.

"...glad your happy..." He mumbles while letting his fingers play with the bottom of her shirt before slipping them slightly underneath it.

"But my shirt...stays on..."

"I know...just having fun..."

"And so am I." She says as her hands move down his sides, finding his indents since she's covering his abs at the moment, and they're not accessable to her.

The farther she moves down the more tense he gets. Once she gets close enough a slight growl comes from him. She smirks against his lips and keep her hands where they are, keeping him wondering if she's going to move them right to the indents or not.

"...Shauna..." He groans at the torutre. "...killing me..."

"I just know how to get to you."

"You do." He groans. "Like I know how to get you." He moves his hand down squeezing down on her butt.

"Well, you haven't done that before..."

"Something new. Gotta keep you on your toes."

"Just like I've gotta keep you on your toes as well."

"Touche."

"Have to be prepared as much as you can at all times..." She trails off before pressing her fingers into one indent for now.

He tense up more this time and the growl that comes from him is much louder.

"Wasn't prepared for that were you?" She smirks.

"...no..." He shakes his head slowly.

"Oops."

"I'll get you back." He grins squeezing her butt more harder this time.

She gives him a quick, yet hard kiss in response.

"And I can retaliate." She presses the fingers of her other hand into the other indent.

An even louder growl comes from him this time as he squeezes even harder on her butt. Since that one was not expected, she squeaks in surprise. She then retaliates once more, this time holding the hard kiss against his lips as she presses fingers into both of his indents, all happening at the same time, which is sure to drive him absolutely crazy. His hold on her gets tighter as he rolls them over so he is hovering her now. He takes her hands and pins them above her head against the mattress.

"Oh no fair. I was having fun."

"I could tell, but things might happen if you keep that up."

"Oops...my bad."

"You're so going to get it." He starts to nip at her bottom lip.

"Too late to apologize?" She asks after he lets her lip go.

"I do believe so." He chuckles.

"Oh darn."

"Now it's my turn." He smirks as he brushes his lips over hers.

She kisses back just as eagerly as he was kissing her, and even though she knows he's not letting go just yet, she still struggles to get her hands free. He squeezes down on her hands as he starts to make the kiss more intense. He keeps that going for awhile before pulling away to kiss across her jawline making his way to her ear. He starts to lightly nip at her earlobe a bit, just waiting for a reaction. First she moves her head to the side, her eyes instinctively closing. She bites her lip to keep any noises quiet and she squeezes his hands. Since he knows she's holding back, he goes from nipping to sucking on her ear. She shake her head slightly, still intent on keeping the sounds held back. He then decides to move from her ear to her neck, knowing that once he hits his favorite spot the noises would come out. He slowly nips and sucks as he makes his way to the spot, letting his kisses linger for now. She squeezes his hands tighter as he closes in on the spot, getting closer and closer to it. And then like always, he presses his lips to the spot with no warning and it works because she arches up into him and the sound that comes rom her is not quiet at all. He smirks against her skin as he keeps going until a small make starts to form. When he feels one is forming he pulls away with a smirk on his face. He then move back to her lips and lets her hands go. Her arms instantly wrap around him, and her hands rest on his back, under his shirt since he has yet to remove it. She holds him as close as he can get, kissing him way more intense from before because he caused it. He kisses back just as rough and eager as she is while resting his hands on her hips for now. After a while, much to his protest, she starts to slow the kiss down, lingering the more she begins to stop it.

"...awww..." He pouts.

"Don't want to go too crazy."

"True, but I wasn't done."

"You could've stopped me from stopping the kiss..."

"I did, but you weren't letting me." He pouts with puppy eyes.

"Well I did need air afterall."

"Right."

"Now that you got some..." He trails off with that look in his eye.

"...I suppose you can finish." She finishs for him.

He cheers with excitment as he presses his lips to hers once again. This time he keeps the kiss going for a bit longer only pulling away when he is finished.

"Happy now?"

"Very." He nods with a big grin on his face.

"Good. I like when you're happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you. I just love kissing you."

"It's addicting, I know."

"Yes you are."

"So are you."

"I know I am." He smirks.

"Of course you would know."

"Yes, yes I would."

"But just think. If I do end up having a match tonight, that means ring gear, which means more being touchy...like always."

"You know how much I love when you wear your gear." He grins.

"Likewise."

"Let's hope I have a match tonight so we'll both be happy."

"Or match together..." She grins.

"Now that I would love."

"I know you would. But we'll see what Mike has when we get there tonight."

"Right."

"Knowing Eve though, she'll probably want that rematch of hers."

"She might, but don't you think she'll be in trouble for what she said last week?"

"Yeah I think so. Mike will come up with something really good then. I know it." She grins evilly.

Just as she says that her phone goes off. She looks at it and see it's a text from Mike saying he wants to talk to her before the show.

"Speaking of. He wants to talk to me before the show."

"Hmm...wonder what that could be?" He chuckles.

"Yes, I wonder what." She laughs.

"She is not going to like it, that's for sure."

"Nope. Not at all."

"Well, I can't wait to find out what it's going to be."

"Of course." She says trying to hide a yawn.

"Uh oh. Looks like someone is tired."

"Maybe just a little."

"You should get some sleep. We've got time before we have to leave."

"I think you have to move first..."

"How about..." He rolls them over so she's laying on his chest. "...we lay like this?"

"That's better."

"Figured it would be." He grins as he starts to run his hand up and down her back.

"Always the perfect pillow."

"Just for you." He kisses the top of her head.

"Like always."

"Of course. Now...sleep."

She nods and kisses him quick before snuggling into him. He keeps moving his hand up and down her back helping to relax her more. It doesn't take long before she does end up falling asleep. And he knows it when he feels that her breathing has changed. He smiles down at her and decides to lay there and watch her sleep until it's time to leave.

It felt like just as soon as she fell asleep, she was being woken up. She mumbles, not wanting to move. He chuckles as he tries to gently wake her up.

"We have to get ready." He softly says as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Already?"

"Mhm. You were out for a few hours."

"It feels like I had just gotten to sleep, didn't feel like I was out for that long."

"You must have really been tired then. Maybe tonight we'll get you to bed early."

"Maybe."

"We'll also rest as much as we can during the show too."

"True."

"How about we get ready for that now?"

"Good idea."

He slowly lets her go so they're able to get up and get ready. The most that she does is just straighten out her clothes since she wasn't changing out of them. She put her shoes back on before heading into the bathroom to fix her hair and touch up her makeup. While she was doing that, Alex was fixing his clothes as well. It doesn't take her to long to do all that and when she's finished she walks back out into the room.

"So glad you decided to keep wearing that." He smirks.

"I know how much you love it so I decided to keep it on just for you."

"Just like I decided to keep the suit on for you."

"I do love when you wear suits. Not as much as jeans and your jeresys, but this is a very close second."

"Well I do have a jersey packed just in case...always."

"Of course you do." She chuckles. "Anything to distract me more."

"It's fun."

"For you, but I will always get you back for it."

"Oh I know."

"Like you said, it's fun." She smirks.

"For you."

"Yes, yes it is."

"But I think we should get going now, seeing as Mike needs to talk to me before the show starts."

"Right." He nods. "After you."

"As always." She grins as she grabs her bag.

"I just love the view." He grins as he grabs his bag as well.

"Of course you do."

"Gets better every time."

"Only you would think so."

"That's right."

"Don't get too distracted now." She laughs as she opens the door for them to leave.

"I'll do my best." He chuckles as he follows her out.

She reaches back and grab his hand as they head for the elevators. They step into the elevator and head down to the lobby. Once there, they make their way out to the car. They put their things in the back before getting in and heading to the arena.

I, in the meantime have just started to wake up, Mike's arms still around me, and he hasn't moved, just like he said. I shift a bit, not wanting to get up right now but, I sligtly open my eyes to look up at him.

"Told you I wasn't going anywhere." He grins.

"You did and I'm glad you're still here."

"Always will be, just like I said."

"Good." I smile. "Like I said, I trust you."

"I know."

I sigh in content as I snuggle into him more.

"So comfy."

"I do hate to say this but we do have to get up and get ready to go."

"Nooooo." I whine, burying my face into his chest.

"I know, I know. But you're gonna want to hear what I have planned for Eve's punishment tonight for what she said about you last week. I texted Shauna and told her that I wanted to talk to her before the show. I think you'll like my plan when I discuss it with both of you."

"Oh?" I look up at him. "Do I get to hear it now or do I have to wait?" I look through my eyelashes giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"I can give you a hint at least. It involves you two and Eve."

"I do like the sound of that." I grin evilly. "Do I get revenge for last week?"

"Maybe."

"That's almost worth getting up for."

"I would hope so."

"I still don't want to get up." I groan. "I like where I am."

"I know you do."

"Wish we could stay here all day." I sigh. "But, I guess I should go get ready."

"We both should."

"You definitely. You're to distracting right now."

"Oops."

"Part of the reason I don't want to get up right now." I move my nails over the skin on his chest.

"Of course." He chuckles.

"I'll get to see it later so..." I move my hand up his chest to his face. "...I'll get ready now." I pull him down giving him a passionate kiss, pulling away and moving from the bed before he has time to respond.

"Oh you're evil."

"You love." I giggle as I get my makeup from my bag.

"I do."

"Which is the reason I do it." I grin. "Plus that was payback for earlier."

"I figured."

"It's our day so we can get away with it."

"Yes, yes we can."

"We can continue as soon as I get back out, but only if you're ready." I smirk as I head in the bathroom.

Once in there, I just touch up my makeup and fix my hair a bit. I make sure my clothes look good before heading back out into the room.

"Amazing."

"And all I did was touch everything up."

"It's the little things that amaze me the most."

"Mike..." I bite my lip, blushing slightly. "...it's only hair and makeup."

"I still love it."

"The reason I do it all...just for you."

"I love that you do."

"Aren't you just a charmer today."

"Always am."

"That's why you're the best." I smile.

"Yes, I know."

"You have no idea how much that attitude turns me on." I bite my lip.

"Well, I think I know now."

"I regret nothing either." I smirk.

"You shouldn't."

"Good 'cause I don't." I chuckle, biting my lip as I look him over in his suit. "So hot." I mutter to myself.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Enlighten me then. What am I thinking about?"

"Me obviously."

"Hmm..." I pretend to think. "...you sure about that?"

"Who else would be thinking of? You're looking at me, with that look..."

"Alright...you got me." I giggle.

"I'm always right."

"Seems so."

"One kiss before we go?"

"I would never pass that up."

"Well, come here then."

"I'm coming." I laugh.

"Not fast enough."

"Really?" I tease, slowing down.

"Yes...really."

"Relax...I'm going as fast as I can." I laugh.

"Really?" He gives me a look.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really." I laugh just arms length away from him.

"Closer."

"How much closer do you want me to get?"

"Hmm..." He trails off, before reaching out and grabbing me, pulling me against him. "...this close."

"Better now?"

"Much better."

"Good. As long aas you're happy that's all that matters." I run my hands up his chest to his shoulders then around his neck.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you."

"Mike..." I blush trying to hide my face in his chest.

"Uh uh...no hiding."

"I'm probably so red right now."

"But it's cute."

"Only you would think that."

"Yes I would."

"Of course."

"But I think you owe me a kiss right now, before we're late."

"So I do." I grin, lifting my head off his chest.

"You're not that red." He says, moving a piece of hair away from my face, leaving his hand where it was on my face.

"Not yet." I chuckle as I lean into his touch.

He just grins before leaning in and kissing me gently but lingering. My arms get tighter around his neck as I pull him closer trying to hold the kiss longer. He wraps his free arm around me and holds me tight as he does help with holding the kiss longer. I lightly hum into the kiss as my fingers run through the bottom of his hair. I do my best to make the kiss last as long as I can, but he starts to slow it down causing me to whine in protest.

"We're...gonna be...late.."

"Awwww." I whine. "Maybe I can talk to the GM and get us off the hook." I grin.

"Unfortunately he has a show to run, but if I could for one night, I would appoint someone as temporary GM so we get the night off."

"That would be awesome. To bad you can't do that."

"I know."

"Maybe we should go before I get in trouble by the GM for making us late."

"Right." He chuckles.

"You're going to have to let go unless you want me to be in trouble."

"Actually I won't have to let you go." He says, moving so that his arm is around my shoulders. "Now we can go."

"Just need my bag." I kneel down to pick it up. "All set now." I lean into his side.

He grins before we head out of the room and to the elevators. Once there, we step in taking that to the lobby. When we get to the lobby, we make our way through then out to the car. We put our things in the back before getting in and heading to the arena. When we get there, we make sure we grab everything and head inside. After heading inside we go right to his locker room where we find Shauna and Alex waiting.

"Hey." She greets me.

"Hey." I greet back.

"Almost didn't make it in time."

"Oh boy. Who's fault this time?"

"Who do you think?"

"His?"

"When isn't it?"

"Good point."

"So what did you want to talk to me about Mike?" She asks.

"How about we go inside and talk? It involves both you and Stef. You never know who is lurking around."

"True."

He opens the door letting us all in before walking in himself and locking it just in case.

"Alright, so what involves the two of us?"

"Alright. So, I've been thinking and I'm not to happy with what Eve had to say last week. What I was thinking was a 2 on 1 handicap match with her against the both of you. One, she is feuding with you for the title and two, there is someone here that would love to teach her a lesson. But, there's a catch..." He pauses. "...Stef, you're going to be going out there as a face tonight. Vince wants to try a few different things before deciding what you're going to be. So, this works out. Now, she's going to think it's for the title but, Stef is going to be the surprise opponent. Eve is going to have no idea this is going to happen. What do you both think?"

"That has to be the best idea yet. She's no match for the two of us. And she so deserves the beating we're gonna give her."

"She so is. I so can't wait to get me hands on her after what she said." I rub my hands together while smirking evilly.

"So are you gonna call her in here and tell her about that tite match she thinks she's having or are you going to have someone else tell her?"

"I'm going to have to talk to her. She's going to come to me anyway so I would rather get it out of the way."

"Right." I nod.

"And speaking of matches. Dolph keeps bugging me about another match with you Alex. So just to make him happy and get him offf my back, I gave it to him. Non-title though."

"I'll take that." He nods. "He might not be happy with the result, but at least he will finally get the match he wants."

"I highly doubt he'll leave me alone after tonight when he loses...again."

"He'll just have to deal with it. He's had many chances already. To many if you ask me."

"And in all those chances, Vickie has gotten involved." She adds.

"You do have a point." Mike starts to think. "I think I'm going to ban her from ringside for this match. Just to see how he does without her and if she does come out, automatic disqualification."

"Great idea."

"She has been ruining the matches and the fans are not happy with that. I'm going to make things better and I'm starting with that. From this night on, if she gets involved in any of his matches they're both done. I'm not having that on my show."

"Especially since it's been going on for two years."

"That's to long. Now that I'm in charge, it stops."

"Finally."

"Yes. I'm making changes. Some people may not like them and some people may, but things are changing around here wither people like it or not."

"As they should change."

"Exactly, but now to tell Vickie and Eve the news." He rolls his eyes.

"Eve is more tolerable to talk to than Vickie at least."

"That's true." He chuckles. "One more thing. Being the Divas Champion, do you want to start the show, middle of the show or next to last match?"

"Middle of the show sounds good for this week."

"You got it. I'll let everyone know about that then. Also, I was thinking Alex could be the main event. What do you think about that?"

"Well I know I love that idea." She grins.

"I like that too and don't worry. This will be better than any main event there has been so far."

"Of course it will be."

"Don't worry. He won't let you down."

"Trust me, I know."

"Now, I have to go find Eve and Vickie and have a talk with them."

"Good luck."

"I'm going to need it." He chuckles. "I'll be right back." He kisses me quick.

"Alright."

"So, how's the birthday going?" She asks me.

"Amazing." I smile big. "Besides media this morning everything is just perfect."

"Did Mike plan anything for you two?"

"He did say he has something for me. That's all I got out of him. All I know is after the show we're going out."

"Oooh."

"He didn't tell me where, all he said was to wear something nice."

"I have an idea on what it is. But I shall say nothing."

"Of course you would know." I laugh. "I did get all the stuff I wanted to get him. Got the last thing yesterday."

"He's gonna love it I'm sure."

"Well remember what I told you I got him? I got him something more too."

"Oh?"

"Not only did I get him tickets to the game, but I got a football signed by the whole team. I was afraid it wouldn't be here, but it came just in time."

"He's going to be so happy. He'll definitely love that."

"I figured. I know how much he loves his football and his home team so it was something I just had to do."

"Of course."

"It's going to be hard to his the bag with the ball in it. He's already trying to peek and see what's in it." I chuckle.

"He so would."

"Yes he would." I laugh.

"Well I'm glad he hasn't been trying to peek at what Alex and I have been working on getting for him. It took a while, but we finally picked it up today."

"What did you guys get him?"

"Well it was kind of my idea, but we got him his own personalized title. You know how Zack has the Internet Championship? Well I thought Mike deserved his own. Took a lot of thinking of what would be perfect to put on it as for designs and such and lettering if any."

"Ooohhh. I know for a fact he's going to love that."

"We have it all in our locker room. I hope he gets back soon so we can give it to him. Got something for you too. Alex, why don't you go get everything?"

"Be right back." He kisses her quick.

"Mike should be back soon. I think I heard Vickie screeching a bit ago so he should almost be done." I laugh.

"So that's what that was." She laughs too.

"That's the only thing I could think of."

"Who else screeches like that anyway? Exactly."

"True. And speaking of Mike." I say as he walks through the door rubbing his head.

"Awww...come here you." I motion him over. I give him a quick kiss in hopes that will make him feel a bit better.

"She didn't take the news so well. We heard."

"No she did not, but Eve was pretty happy. Maybe I should have dealt with Vickie first."

"To save the headache."

"Exactly." He nods.

"I can help with that." I grin.

"Please." He says.

"Anything for you." I give him a kiss. "Come sit with me." I lead him ocer to the couch in the room as you follow. I sit on the couch and have him lay so his head is in my lap. I gently start to massage his temples going across his forehead then back again. I keep that up until he lets me know he's feeling better. And just then the door opens and Alex walks in with everything.

"Vickie?" He laughs when he sees me rubbing Mike's head.

"Who else." Mike groans.

"Well I know this will help you feel better. We have a gift for you." She says as she gets up, walking over to Alex.

"Oh?" He sits up slightly.

"Mmhmm." She grins as she takes a case from Alex.

He sits up all way as she walks over with the case.

"You can now be considered..." She trails off, opening the case. "...the official champion of awesomeness."

"Oh wow." He says in awe. "This is...amazing. Thank you." He hands to to me so he can get up to hug you. "Another great present from you." He grins as he sits back down looking at the title.

"They just get better every year. I try to at least. I came up with the concept, but Alex paid for it."

"You really out did yourself this year. Two amazing gifts. You have no idea how thankful I am."

"Well you do deserve the best afterall. Anyone doubts you about being awesome, you just show them that."

"I will do just that too."

"And now for the other gifts."

"Other gifts?"

"Mmhmm. Well there's one thing for both of you and there are two things for Stef."

"Aw. You did not have to get me tow things. What you already got me is enough." I hug Mike's arm as I lean into him.

"Well one's from me and one's from Alex."

Alex comes over and pulls out a whole bouqet of my favorite flowers from behind his back.

"These are from me." He grins.

"Awww." I gush as I take them to smell them. "They're beautiful! Thank you!" I stand up to give him a hug.

"I told him those were your favorite." She remarks.

"They are. I love them." I smell them again as I feel the petals on each flower.

"And I know how much you want your own title so...I went and got one of the real replicas that they have when titles change hands and you get to keep your own if you lose it...of mine." She grins, holding it out for me.

I gasp as I put my hand over my mouth. "Shauna..." I tear up a bit. "...I love it! Now I can say I'm a champion ust like you. Thank you so much!" I get up giving you a big hug.

"Now you don't really have to wait technically."

"No I don't and it feels just as good."

"Of course until you actually win it, you're gonna have to wait to bring it out with you, but I knew you've wanted this. So I had to ask for one of the duplicates they make."

"Right." I nod. "I can wait until then. Just knowing I have it makes it more amazing."

"Always count on me for the best gifts."

"Yes. You do give the best gifts ever."

"And last, but not least, a cake for both of you."

"Oooohhh. Cake!"

"You're welcome for everything."

"Thank you. This really has been the best birthday ever."

"Don't I always make it great?"

"Yes you do." I laugh. "This one is just really special to me." I bite my lip as I glance over at Mike.

"Of course it is."

"And it's not over yet." Mike says to me.

"Of course not."

"Now who wants cake?"

"I do! I do!" I bounce in my seat.

Alex goes over and grabs the cake, bringing it back over and setting it down on the table that was next to the couch. He brings out candles then puts them on the cake. She lights them as they sing 'Happy Birthday' to Mike and I. Once they're done, we blow out the candles and Alex starts to cut the cake.

"Ooohhhh...chocolate."

"Yes, your favorite also."

"It is. You know me so well."

"I do."

"Oh man..." I moan after taking a bite of the cake. "...this is really good."

"It is."

"Nice choice." Mike nods

"Mmhmm..." She trails off and check the time. "...looks like the show is going to be starting very soon."

"So it is." I sigh.

"But hey you get to look forward to getting Eve back for that comment last week."

"True." I grin. "That's going to be fun."

"Yes it will be. Considering she thinks it's a title match."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out it's not for the title."

"She'll be pissed."

"That's for sure." I laugh. "Going to be sweet to get revenge on her." I smirk evilly.

"Exactly."

"Maybe we should head to our room now?" Alex says to her.

"I think that would be a good idea." She nods.

"Well, thank you for everything and I'll see you out there in a bit." I get up to give her and Alex another hug.

"You're welcome. See you out there."

"Thanks again Shauna. It really means a lot." Mike says as he hugs her after I pull away.

"I'm gonna try to outdo myself next year."

"I don't think you can. You already got me the best gift ever."

"I can at least try."

"Yes, you can." He chuckles as he pulls away.

"So I'll see you later then."

"See you later."

Alex takes her hand and they leave, heading back to their room.

"I still can't believe she got me this." I say looking at the replica title again.

"She's good for things like that."

"She is. She really outdid herself this year."

"I don't know how she can top this next year."

"Me either, but knowing her, she'll find a way. She always does."

"True."

"But, now you have a show to run."

"Yes I do. And I've granted Dolph to take the time to open the show so he can yak away about how good he is and all that. Hype the match tonight."

"Lets just hope he doesn't bore us to death."

"I hope not."

"He's lucky to be starting off the show. He better not blow it."

"If he gets too carried away, I'll have them cut his mic off."

"Oh that'll make him even more mad." I snicker.

"And I don't care."

"You shouldn't. It's your show now and you run it the way you want to."

"Exactly."

We settle down on the couch as he puts his arm around me. I lean into him as he kisses the top of my head. Meanwhile, Shauna and Alex just got back to their locker room. By that time, the show had started and after a bit Dolph came out, with Vickie in tow and a microphone in his hand.

"Oh goody, we get to hear him rant and rave."

"He should be happy. He got the match he wanted afterall."

"And that's what he'll go on and on and on about. Talking about this and that and blah blah blah."

"Not like it matters. He's going to lose, again."

"Like always. And it'll be a fair fight this time."

"Exactly."

So once Dolph is ready, he starts ranting on about how Alex brings shame to the title, and how he shouldn't be the one holding it. He says he's better than Alex and he could beat him anywhere, anyday, anytime.

"Is that what he thinks? He's the one that lost the title to you even with her trying to help him." She scoffs.

"I think all that bleaching went to his brain." Alex chuckles.

"I wouldn't be surprised." She laughs.

"Hmm, to go out there and interrupt him or not." Alex thinks.

"I don't think Mike would mind. He's getting pretty boring with all the nonsense."

"True. Then shall we?" He stands up, holding out his hand.

"We shall." She grins as she takes his hand then stands up.

They then head out of the room and to the curtain. They're handed mics before they play Alex's music to interrupt Dolph mid-sentence. Dolph turns around not looking to pleased that they came out.

"Dolph Dolph Dolph, enough. We're all tired of you boring us to death with same old speech." Alex starts to talk and they stop his music.

"Oh yeah? I'm just telling these people what we all know is going to happen and I will not stop until they get it through their thick skulls. I'm better than you and I'm going to prove it here tonight."

She motions for the mic and Alex hands it to her.

"Yeah that's real tough talk coming from you, when you hide behind well...Vickie Guerrero."

"Excuse me?!" She screeches so loud she is heard without a mic.

"Aww someone can't handle the truth."

"I can." She grabs a mic as well. "You're the one that can't handle that Dolph is better than that...that toy you have there."

"Toy...you mean what you've been treating Dolph like for the past two years?"

"He is not a toy. He is more of a man then that thing every will be."

"Says the one who shelters him. And that thing you're referring to is the United States champion and my boyfriend."

"I do what I have to, to make my client succeed. You don't have to like it, but you have to deal with it. And that boyfriend of yours..." She cackles. "...he's nothing more that something to look at. I wouldn't be surprised if he's cheating on your with the Divas in the back."

"Huh, that's funny. That's real funny. Do I need to bring up your past with Dolph and when he was making out with Kaitlyn...your season 3 NXT rookie inside of an equipment crate?"

"That wasn't what you all think. She came onto to me!" Dolph defends. "You have no idea what you're talking about so do us all a favor and take your pretty boy toy backstage so he can get my title ready for me."

"Yeah, it takes 4 lips to kiss Dolph and two of those were yours and I didn't see you stopping her. Until the cameras caught you."

"I was doing what I had to do. There's nothing wrong with that, just like I'm going to do what I have to later on to get MY title back."

"Really? Is that why you've been flirting with the newest diva Sage?"

"What can I say?" He shrugs with a smirk. "Who wouldn't flirt with that? She's a total babe."

"Excuse me?!" Vickie screeches, but to Dolph this time.

"Busted." She mutters to Alex.

"Sorry Vick. You're my manager. I need someone by my side who can wrestle and looks that good. No offense, but you can't really do that the way Sage can."

She then does the one thing she doesn't do very often to him. She slaps him across the face and yells at him before storming out of the ring, pushing past them, heading up the ramp. Dolph holds his face then glares over at them starting to taunt Alex.

"Oops, did I cause that? I'm sorry." She gives him a mocking smile before handing the mic back to Alex, being done talking.

"You're going down!" Dolph yells, but without the mic since he dropped it when Vickie slapped him.

Him and Alex have a little argument, before the screen for those watching at home fades to the first commercial and during that, the argument stops and her and Alex finally can to the back.

"I can not believe he said that out there." She says once they get backstage.

"I know. But I was paying attention to you while you were going at it with him and Vickie." He smirks.

"Was I really that hot out there?" She returns his smirk.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" She chuckles.

"Okay so you were."

"Aha. I knew it."

"Can't help it."

"I love when you trash talk. It's a total turn on for me." He adds with a smirk.

"Well, that's good to know."

"There's a lot about you that does that to me. Like this outfit..." He trails off running his fingers over the back of her shirt.

"I already know that." She laughs.

"We should get back. I want to have more fun with this before you change."

"Of course you do."

"Can you blame me?"

"No not really."

"Well then...lets go." He starts to tug her down the hall faster.

"I can only go so fast in heels you know." She laughs.

"Got it covered." He scoops her up in his arms.

She squeaks in surprise and cling to him as he carries her. He heads right for the locker not bothering to stop. Once there, he gets the door open then locks it after it closes. He then heads over to the couch and sits with her still in his arms.

"I'm not moving for a while am I?"

"No you're not."

"Until I have to get changed."

"Right. Until that time, you're all mine."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." He mumbles as he kisses across her shoulder to the back of her neck as his fingers run over the slits on the back of her shirt.

When he does that with his fingers, that sends another chill down her spine like earlier today and again she can't help but shiver a bit.

"Love that reaction." He grins as he kisses to the back of her neck.

"Of course you do."

"Never gets old." He does it again getting the same reaction.

"Of course...it doesn't."

"Nope..." He trails off pressing light linger kisses along the back of her neck as he slowly makes his way to the side on her neck.

Instinctively she can't help but to tilt her head to the side to give him more access, but lean into him at the same time. His one hand stays on her lower back as the other moves to her upper thigh. The farther down her neck he goes the more he starts to nip at the skin while gently squeezing down on her thigh.

"Remember...match later..."

"I remember...just having fun..." He lightly nips, just enough to drive her crazy, but not leaving a mark.

She can't help but to grip onto his arm since one of her hands were resting there. He chuckles at her reaction as he slowly goes up her neck to her ear. He nips on that, getting the same reaction before he makes his way across her jawline to your lips. Her instant reaction when he reaches her lips is to wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself closer. His arms get tighter around her making sure to hold her in place. He kisses back with just as much intensity as she is. While they were busy doing that, I was still staring at the screen, in disbelief of what Dolph had said out in the ring about me.

"What the? Did he just?" I stutter from a lose of words as I shudder.

"Do I need to punish him tonight too?" Mike grumbles.

"I just can't believe he said that." I say still in shock. "As for punishment...I think Alex will beat him extra hard tonight."

"He better."

"He will." I nod. "Like he even has a chance with me. He can keep dreaming." I scoff.

"If anyone can say that about you, that only person can be me."

"Exactly. You're the only one I want saying those things about me." I move closer to him. "Guess he's not going to leave me alone anytime soon." I sigh.

"He'll never bother you, as long as I'm around."

"I can hope, but he doesn't care about that."

"Well he's going to have to care."

"I just hope I don't bump into him tonight." I groan. "Tonight is not the night I want to deal with him."

"I'll make sure that you don't bump into him."

"Good." I shift not being able to sit still.

"Can't sit still?"

"No, sorry." I bite my lip. "Just a bit on edge right now."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Get him off my mind..."

"I think I have the perfect thing." He grins, as he puts his hands on my shoulders and starts to massage them.

"Mmmm...that works." I lazily say letting my eyes fall shut as I lean into his touch.

"I thought it would."

"You and you're amazing ideas."

"I know." He grins.

I start to relax a bit more the longer and harder to massages my shoulders.

"Feeling better?"

"Mhm." I slowly nod.

"Good."

"...don't stop..."

"I won't until you tell me to."

"That might be awhile." I chuckle.

"We have time."

"Mmm...perfect." I let my head fall forward slightly.

At times he presses a kiss to the back of my neck. I smile to myself just focusing on his soothing touches.

"Well I'm glad I decided to do this...you were tense."

"No thanks to 'him'." I roll my eyes.

"Don't think about him."

"Trying not to...it keeps playing over in my mind."

"Well how about this...you think about earlier today at the hotel. You and me..."

I close my eyes, remembering all the fun we had.

"...oh how I wish we can go back to then..." I bite my lip.

"Why go back when it can happen for many days to come?"

"True..." I tilt my head back to look at him. "...you know what would help me now?" I rub my lips together wanting a kiss.

"Say no more." He grins, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

I move my arm up, hooking it around his head so I am able to hold him closer as I start to kiss back. I hum softly into the kiss getting more relaxed. He stops massaging my shoulders for the meantime, wanting to focus more on the kiss. I turn to face him so I'm able to kiss him more properly. Since I moved away from him a bit, even though I did not break the kiss, he grabs my hips, pulling me onto his lap. I squeal into the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him a bit more roughly. My hands move to his hair where my fingers run through it. He holds me closer, kissing back just as rough. I let one hand fall to the back of his neck where I lightly move my nails across the skin on his neck. That of course earns a quiet growl to come from him and I smirk into the kiss because that's what I was waiting for. I go to do it again until he moves my hands while shifting us so my back is on the couch and he's hovering me, lips still preesed against mine. I whine softly at not being able to touch him since he has my hands pinned above my head.

"No more..." He mumbles.

"Awww...ruin my fun.." I pout.

"You've been having your fun all day."

"I'm just enjoying my birthday present." I smirk.

"So am I."

"Best birthday ever." I grin while trying to get my hands free.

"I would have to agree with you on that one."

"Of course you would."

"Yes, yes I would."

"How much longer until I get my hands back?" I pout with my best puppy dog face.

"Not until I'm done."

"Miiikkke." I whine. "You're killing me here."

"Almost finished."

I groan softly as he leans down laying light kisses along my jawline to my ear. I move my head to the side and no matter what he does, I manage to hold any noises in. This time he allows it because we aren't really in a room with much privacy. I tug at my hands more wanting them free.

"Uh uh...not yet..."

"...uhhhh..." I groan at the torture.

"Patience."

"...have none..."

"...I know."

"...Mike..."

"Hmm?"

"...torture..."

"..it's fun.."

"Yeah...for you."

"Yes...for me."

I shift under him in hopes it will get to him.

"No moving."

"Why not?"

"I can't kiss you properly if you move."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He grins, moving to the spot on my neck. I squeeze down on his hands as he lightly nips at my skin. A few quite noises escape me, but not loud enough for him. He nips a bit harder in order to get louder noises out of me, intent on making it happen. I tug at his hair more while biting down hard on my lip. As much as I try, I can't help the noises that come from me as he keeps nipping at the spot. The more I make the noises, the bigger his smirk gets against my skin. He chuckles once he pulls away from my neck.

"...evil..."

"You love it."

"I do." I slowly nod. "Hands now?" I look at him through my eyelashes.

"I suppose." He grins, letting me go.

My hands go right around his neck as I start to play with the collar of his suit.

"...finally..."

"I think we may want to move. Looks like the show's back. The last thing we need is someone walking in on us."

"True." I sigh. "Don't need a certain someone seeing anything."

"Right. That'll just give her more to talk about behind your back."

"That's the last thing I need or want right now."

"Right."

"You do have to move so I can get up though." I chuckle.

"Oops. I forgot."

"You always forget." I laugh, giving him one last kiss as we sit up.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"I thought so."

I lean into his side as he puts his arm over my shoulders. We turn out attention back to the TV just as the show comes back on. The first match of the night was a boring one technically, so we didn't have to pay much attention at least. That was over fast however. Then yet again Eve was seen backstage, raving about how she's getting her rematch.

"I finally get the chance to get my title back from the wanna-be loser that thinks she's a Diva. Tonight she is going to learn not to mess with me."

"Oh she did not just say that about her."

"I do believe she did."

"Ohh, she's in for it."

"Whatever makes the match better, I'm all for it."

"You know Eve, she has been here for awhile and is really tough. I don't think you're giving her the credit she deserves. I woulnd't underestimate her. I've been in that ring with her many times and she can put up a good fight." Alicia comments.

"Oh please. She just got lucky. There's no way she could possibly beat me for MY Divas Championship."

"She did beat you once or have you forgotten already?"

"All her wins are flukes. I know for a fact that I'm way better than her. And if I play my cards right, her little boyfriend will be mine."

"Oh she did not just go there." I shake my head. "Tonight is going to be even better than I thought."

"I mean, out of all of us, he picks her? She doesn't hold a candle to my beauty. He could do so much better."

"I don't know Eve. She must have something you don't if he's with her. I would just watch your back if I were you."

"I'll be right back." Shauna tells Alex, moving from his lap. "I have a little problem I need to deal with."

Before he could say anything, she's out the door and heading to where Eve is.

"Please. I'm not scared of her. I think I've proven that numerous times before."

"I would be to sure about that..." Alicia warily says as she sees Shauna coming.

"You know this is why you and I don't get along. Now if you don't mind I have a match to prepare for." Eve states, and turns around. But when she does turn around, she stops in her tracks as Shauna's face to face with her.

"Uhhh..." Eve stutters, looking around for a way out.

"Uhhhh...stutter much?" Shauna asks, but she doesn't give her time to response because she grabs her and throw her into a nearby equipment crate. Eve tries to get up to go after her when Shauna goes after her again. She gets her to her feet and grab her by the hair and slam her face onto a nearby table a few times. She lets her fall to the floor, clutching her face. Officials come by to stop the attack, and she just kicks her in the side hard for good measure.

"Just a taste of what you'll get tonight. And you stay away from Alex." Shauna growls, before backing away slowly and then turning around and walking back to the locker room.

"Wow..." I say in shock. "...that was intense."

"Which is why I'm thinking of pushing her up to be the top Diva."

"She really deserves it. Maybe the others will show her more respect after that."

"Well some will, some won't. Comes with the territory of being on the top. I've been there."

"Very true." I nod.

"But she's doing everything that I wanna see."

"That's because she knows what you want and she wants to prove she's the best."

"Just like you."

"Yes. Just like me." I smirk.

"And just a couple more things before the match that Eve thinks she's getting, but really isn't."

"What's that?"

"A segment and a match. Mixed tag team match."

"Ah. Okay." I nod. "Maybe I should go get changed while that's going on."

"That would be a good idea."

"I know you've been waiting all night for me to change too."

"Yes." He nods eagerly.

"I'll go do that then." I laugh. "Don't want to keep the GM waiting." I smirk.

"No, no you don't."

"Alright. I'm going to go do that before I get in trouble."

"You should." He nods as I get up with my bag and head in to change.

Once in the back, I start to take off the outfit I had on then slip on my attire. It doesn't take long for me to do that and after that is on, I make sure my hair and makeup look good before grabbing my boots and sliding them on. After they are on and all laced up, I head back out into the room.

"Just simply amazing." He smirks, looking me over.

"Charmer." I blush as I sit next to him on the couch.

"Always."

"Of course." I giggle since he's being all touchy. "Touchy." I giggle again as I shift in my spot.

"That's your fault."

"Maybe I should change my attire then?" I tease.

"No, don't change."

"Then I can't help that I look good right now." I smirk. "Plus...you did pick out the attire..."

"I did. That is true." He grins.

"So, it's both our faults you so touchy right now."

"I suppose it is."

"Not that I'm complaining..." I lean into him. "...it's helping me relax."

"Good. You should be relaxed."

"I need to be if I'm going to be 'nice' out there."

"Right." He nods.

While we sit there and watch the next match, Shauna just made it back to her locker room.

"I feel so much better after that." She declares, walking in.

"Oh I bet. That was hot." Alex grins. "You should do that more often."

"Well she just hit a nerve, like always."

"She did go to far this time, but you have nothing to worry about. You're the one I want and nothing is going to change that."

"I know and Alicia was right. I do have something she don't have. Everything about me is real. Look at Eve and it looks like she's had plastic surgery."

"I did hear something about her getting some work done. If you ask me, it didn't help her at all. She's nothing compared to you. You're a million times better looking than she is."

"Damn right I am. I mean you see how much she's changed look-wise since she debuted here? There's like no way someone can change that much without having work done."

"She has, but you have nothing to worry about. She's got nothing on you."

"No she doesn't."

"Come here." He motions for her to come towards him. Once she does, he runs his nads up and down her back as he kisses her head, hoping to calm her down a bit.

"She really is dumb if she thinks she has a chance of taking you away from me." She grumbles.

"She really is. No one is going to take me from you...ever."

"I know. Well I suppose I should go get ready now."

"I suppose. I'll be here when you come out." He gives her a kiss making sure it gets her through while she changes.

"Of course. Don't go too crazy without me."

"It's going to be hard, but I'll try."

"As long as you do that."

He slowly lets go of her so she can go get changed.

"I promise I won't be too long."

"Good." He chuckles. "Or I'll come get you." He grins.

"Ooooh so scared." She grins.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He laughs.

"Yes, yes it was."

"Sure it was." He chuckles. "Now go change before I change my mind and take you there myself."

"Oooh even scarier." She laughs.

"That's it." He chuckle as he hoists her over his shoulder, heading back to the changing area.

"Eeep!" She squeals. "But thank you for the view by the way."

"Only the best for you." He smacks her butt. "I'm liking mine too."

"Of course you are."

"So very much." He grins as he makes his way into the changing area.

"Gonna put me down now?" She asks when they walk in.

"In a bit...still enjoying my view." He grins as he stares a bit longer. Once he's looked long enough, he sets her down on her feet.

"Oh you. You and your guy brain." She laughs.

"Can't help if I love ehat I see."

"Touche."

"Now you should get changed."

"Are you gonna get changed? Or will you closer to your match?"

"Hmm...you would like if I did, so..."

"I would."

"Then I'll get changed now too."

"Great."

They get their things then get ready to get changed.

"You promise not to look?"

"Promise."

"And I promise too."

"Alright."

They have their backs to one another as they change. It takes him shorter time to get ready than her, because he has less to put on. He keeps his back to her until she tells him she's done.

"You can turn around now."

"Finally." He grins as he turns around. "Amazing."

"As always."

"Of course." He lets his hands move over her skin. "Just...perfect."

"Only for you."

"Only for me." He looks her over with a grin.

"Others may like this, but you're the only one who gets to touch."

"Damn straight. They can look, but not touch. This is all mine."

"Just like you are all mine."

"Exactly."

"And you have way more for me to touch, than what I have for you to touch."

"How about we head back out there so you can have fun?" He winks with a smirk.

"The best idea you've ever had."

"I'm just good like that."

"Yes, yes you are."

"Well, lets go."

"I know I know, after me." She laughs as she heads out first.

"Most definitely." He inwardly groans as she walks past him.

After she's out the door, he follows. But as soon as she sits on the couch, when he does, yet again he pulls her over onto his lap.

"All the time."

"You're always too far if you're not sitting here."

"Of course."

"I just have to be careful now or it's gonna be a bit awkward sitting here." She adds.

"Just don't move to much and we'll be good."

"Don't cause me to move so much then. Or do anything to me that will cause me to do anything to cause it."

"I'll do my best."

"Because if I turn you on as much as you say I do, then who knows what will happen."

"Things that really shouldn't happen here might."

"Then you'll just have to control yourself."

"You make it so hard to."

"Oops."

"Tease."

"So are you."

"Only because I know how much you love it."

"Likewise."

They turn their attention to the TV when they hear the next match starting. It was semi interesting. Rosa was teaming with Primo and Epico like always and they were facing Tyson, Justin and Natalya. It was a good match that lasted a decent amount of time with Justin and Tyson getting the win.

"A decent match."

"It was."

"I believe the match with Eve is up next."

"Want me to come out there with you?"

"If you want."

"I think you know my answer to that."

"Of course. Let's go."

He nods as she slides off his lap.

"I hope I didn't cause anything, sliding off of your lap like that."

"No. We're good."

"Okay good."

He then stands, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Now, you have some ass to beat so lets go."

"There's no way she's getting out of this one." She smirks evilly, as they head out of the room.

"Not this time."

"She'll try to run, I know it."

"I doubt..." He lowers his voice. "...Stef will let her get away."

"Neither one of us will let her. She's really got to stop running away from things."

"That just shows how weak she really is."

"I wonder how she's feeling after the pre-match beating I gave her."

"Looks like she's still feeling it." He chuckles as they walk up to see her holding her back.

"Oops. My bad."

"Less work for you both to do tonight."

"Mmhmm. This will be easy tonight."

"Way to easy." He kisses her quick.

It's a bit before the show comes back for the match to start so for now they have to wait. While they're waiting for the show to come back on, Mike and I are getting ready to head there ourselves. He waits until the right moment before opening the door for us to leave.

"By the time we get there, it'll be time to surprise Eve." He grins.

"I so can't wait to see the look on her face when I walk out there." I smirk evilly.

"I've got my phone on me. I think I'll take a picture and tweet it." He chuckles.

"Perfect. Then everyone can see how weak she really is."

"And I thought of a great punishment if she tries to flee the match. She flees, she doesn't get a title shot for a very long time. I strip her of the rematch."

"Ooohhh she is not going to be happy at all tonight. I love that idea."

"I'll make the announcement if and when she tries to do so."

"I have a feeling that will be right after I walk out. She'll be so scared she'll try to run or fake an injury."

"Especially after the attack she suffered."

"I'm just surprised she didn't come crying to you after it happened. That's what shocked me."

"Because she knows I'm watching carefully and heard everything she said to instigate the attack."

"She's so two-faced it's hard to know what personality you're talking to."

"Which is why I'm not gonna be a GM she can manipulate."

"Good. No one should be able to do that you."

Both Eve and Shauna are in the ring, Eve's too busy glaring at Shauna and the title. Mike and I are back behind the curtain and he explains to me that he'll be the one to explain to Eve that she won't be having a title match afterall and he will introduce me as Shauna's partner in the handicap match. I nod as they hit his music and he heads out with a mic in hand causing Eve to look at him confused. Shauna tries her hardest to hide the smile that wants to creep onto her face.

"Eve, there has been a slight change of plans. This isn't going to be your rematch for the title."

"What?! No no no no! You said this was a title match! You can't do that!" She throws a fit.

"I have the authority to change the match if I please. I'm the GM. So here's what you'll be dealing with instead of a title match. A handicap match. And no, it's not you and another Diva being the 2 on 1 in the match."

"No! That's not fair! Why are you doing this to me!?"

"I'm just giving the fans what they want. Now your first opponent is in the ring with you right now. I'd like to introduce your other opponent."

"Who? I can take-" She takes to act tough until she hears my theme go off. As I walk out from behind the curtain, her jaw drops and she tries to find a way out of the ring.

"I'm outta here." She says climbing through the ropes.

"Uh uh uh Eve. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You leave this match, I strip you of your rematch for the Divas Championship."

She looks at him in disblief as she stomps back into the ring. He motions towards the ring and I nod, both of us heading down to it. While I get into the ring, he walks around to be on commentary like last week. After I get in the ring, my music fades again and we decide who goes first.

"I'll let you go first. Get your revenge." Shauna says only for me to hear.

"She's going down." I smirk as I turn to face Eve.

"Yes she is." She grins before moving to the outside of the ropes.

I send Eve a glare as we stand across from each other in the middle of the ring. The ref rings the bell and I go right after her locking up and pushing her back to the corner. The ref starts to count and I let go before he hits five. I back up with my hands in the air and then at the last second, reach out and slap her across the face, and I make sure it's hard. She brings her hand and looks at me in shock as I smirk. Before she has time to do anything, I kick her in the stomach then throw he across the ring where I go after her, jumping on the rope hitting her as many times as I can. The ref starts to count again because I'm using the ropes and I stop before the five count. I pull her away from the ropes to the middle of the ring and go for an early cover. Everything I did wasn't enough, and she kicked out. As I go to get up, she swings her legs around and knocks me off my feet. I hit the mat hard, the falling knocking the wind out of me. Eve then starts to kick me in the ribs multiple times before backing off. She turns around to taunt Shauna before turning back around and picking me up by my hair, throwing me into the opposite corner for now. She climbs to the top where she sits on the top turnbuckle. As I get to my feet, she helps me up more before wrapping her arm around my neck and dangling me from the top where she's sitting. I try using my elbows to break her hold on me, but nothing seems to work. She keeps me in that position for awhile before letting me go. I fall to the mat, trying to catch my breath and I start to slowly crawl over to Shauna.

"Come on, come on!" Shauna encourages, reaching out as far as she could to try and get the tag.

I get inches away from tagging her in until Eve takes my foot and drags me to the middle of the ring. She jumps up trying to come down with her elbow to my rbis. I roll out of the way at the last second and use all my strength to lunge to Shauna, tagging her in before I roll out of the ring to recover. As soon as Eve gets up and turns around, Shauna hits her with a hard clothesline. And she repeats that a few times before hitting her with a standing drop kick that sends her tumbling through the ropes and out of the ring. Eve hits the floor hard, rolling toward the ramp. Once she gets to her feet, she tries to run up the ramp only for Shauna to get out of the ring and drag her back. She throws Eve back into the ring and then proceed to get back into it herself, but she manages to get the strength to get up, though still holding her back, and kick her in the shoulder. She grabs Shauna by the hair and pulls her back in before proceeding to slam her face first onto the mat. Eve then goes for the cover put Shauna kicks out at 2. Eve then helps her sit up and that's when she locks her legs around Shauna's midsection, tightening the hold. Shauna tries every which way to get out of the hold, but nothing is working right now. She tries prying her feet apart, but she hits her in the back a few times so she has to let go.

"Come on! You can get out!" I try encouraging as I hit the steps with my foot trying to get the crowd behind Shauna.

It takes a bit, but Shauna starts elbowing her in the side and then the face. She loses concentration and lets her go. Shauna manages to slide away and recover as Eve tries to recover from the hits Shauna made to her sides and to her face. They get up at the same time and go after each other. Shauna gets the upper hand and force her over into the corner by me then tag me in. As I get in, she kicks Eve in the midsection one last time before getting out. I give her a kick to the midsection before taking her by the back of the head a and slamming her face first into the mat. I do that a few more times before standing back up. I get the crowd going before you go back over to her and pick her up by the hair. That's when I take her and pull her back across my knee, delivering a back breaker. I follow that up with a neck breaker before letting her fall to the ground. I get behind her, circling around her as she slowly gets to her feet. I set her up for my finisher, delivering it perfectly. I then go for the pin, getting the 3 count and winning the match for us.

"Next time, watch what you say or I won't go so easy on you." I growl in her ear before standing up.

Alex comes over with her title before getting into the ring with her. Along with the ref, he helps in raising our hands in victory. We celebrate in the ring a bit more before getting out and heading backstage. Once we get backstage, I'm engulfed in a hug from Mike.

"That was amazing. You really gave it to her."

"Hell yeah I did. No way she was going to say that about me and get away with it."

"Now let's see if she shoots her mouth off again about you." Shauna adds.

"If she does, it'll be way worse for her."

"Depending on which way your character's gonna go. Face or Heel."

"True. I'll think of something if she tries it again."

"If you want an opinion on which way to go, I think you should go the heel way." Shauna suggests.

"You really think so?"

"Oh yeah, after last week seeing your match, you definitely have the attitude for it."

"That is what I was going for when I joined. For some reason, I just can't be nice no matter how hard I try." I laugh at the last part. "What do you think Mike?" I turn to face him.

"I agree with her. I think you would do better in the heel role. Also considering the fact that you have the same attitude as I do."

"I did learn from the best." I smirk. "Modeled everything after you, but in the end it is your decision on what I'll be."

"Right." He nods.

"So...what will it be?" I anxiously ask.

"Well I've had plenty of time to think..despite Cole and his annoying comments on commentary out there. Reviewing last week and this week, and how your attitude is in the ring, I think we should start you off as a heel."

"Cole always seems to ruin things." I roll my eyes. "I think I'm going to like being a heel. More my style anyway."

"I can tell."

"This night can't get much better. Got revenge, I'm going to be a heel. Tonight has been perfect so far."

"Only the best for your birthday."

"I can't thank you enough...well not here." I smirk. "I'll thank you when we get back to the room." I wink.

"Well maybe we should go now then."

"Maybe we should." I lick my lips as I look him over. "We'll see you both later." I say to her and Alex as I start to walk away, making sure to sway my hips a bit more.

"She'll be the death of me." Mike mumbles, before following me.

"Oh boy. I have a feeling they're going to be awhile."

"Good thing she's done for the night."

"A very good thing." She laughs.

Meanwhile, I made it to the locker room before Mike and I was waiting behind the door for him. Once he walks in, he looks around not seeing me.

"Stef? Did you go in and change?" He calls out.

"Nope." I say as I close the door and lock it. "I'm right here." I smirk as I lean my back up against the door.

"Hiding on me."

"Kinda." I grin. "Makes it more fun."

"Of course it does."

"It does." I push myself away from the door as I walk slowly over to him. "Now..." I run my hands up his chest then around his neck. "...to say thank you..." I give him a quick kiss. "...for making me so happy tonight." I grin as I jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He smirks. "I'm always gonna make you happy."

"I'm going to keep showing you how happy I am too." I give him a teasing kiss.

When I go to pull away, he holds me there for longer not being done just yet. His arms slide around my waist, holding me close. My hands go to his hair as he starts to walk toward the couch. He makes sure not to trip on anything as he sits down with me on his lap. I stradle him as I start to put more intensity into the kiss while his hands rest on my hips making sure to hold me in place. To keep himself even more occupied while kissing back, his fingers at times trace patterns along the skin of my hips. I shiver when he does that, arching my back into him more while kissing him harder than before. He then shifts and ends up laying my on the couch, not breaking the kiss. My legs go around his waist while my hands stay in his hair making sure we are as close as we can get. His hands run up my sides to my hair as he holds my head in place. He can sense that we'll need to breathe for air soon, so he decides to take my bottom lip in between his teeth until we catch our breath. I moan softly as I tug at his hair. He does that for a bit longer before kissing me properly again. Once he does, that kiss is more intense then the last. His fingers run through my hair the best they can, and a bit into the kiss, he starts to pull away, but only to move to my neck. And since the match has come and gone, he's able to leave marks this time and he knows that. I tilt my head to the side as I bite my lip. He starts off by lightly nipping at my skin making me moan at the torture. For now he avoids the spot to drive me even more crazy, he nips all around the area in order to do so. I tighten my legs around him as I tug harder at his hair. Then, he only presses a light kiss to the spot, deciding to tease me more. The noises I make only get louder the more he does that. At the last second, with no warning like always, he starts to nip at the spot. I arch my back slightly into him as my hands fall to the back of his neck. I bite down hard on my lip to hold back any noises that may come.

"To make sure...the noises...aren't that loud...muffle them in my...shoulder." Mike suggests.

I nod moving my head up slightly to his shoulder. I let out a few noises, but not loud enough for him.

"You can make louder ones..." He smirks against my skin, nipping a bit harder.

"...making you...work for it..."

"I can go all night."

"So can I." I moan softly.

"Bring it on."

"It's on."

He continues to work on the spot, nipping the best he can do to try and get louder, muffled noises out of me. I try my hardest to keep the noises from coming, but he makes that extremely hard and they come out loud, but muffled into his shoulder. He smirks against my skin and begins to pull away from my neck, satisfied.

"...happy now..." I try catching my breath.

"So am I."

"Of course you are...you got what you wanted."

"Yes I did."

"Dare I ask how big or how many?"

"There's quite a few." He grins.

"Good thing I'm done for the night then."

"A very good thing."

"You've been waiting to do that all night, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Now you should be good...until I change into my dress I picked out." I smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." I nod. "I have a feeling you're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will."

"I'll put that on in a bit since you're having so much fun right now."

"Alright." He nods.

"I think you should pay attention to the show." I motion to the TV as a match starts "We missed quite a bit already." I chuckle.

"Oops."

"Uh huh...oops." I laugh.

"Your fault."

"Always is." I giggle.

"It is."

"You love it though." I give him a quick kiss.

"I do."

"Now...how about we watch the show now?"

"We should. Yeah." He nods.

"You need to let me up." I chuckle.

"Oh...right." He shifts so when he sits up I go with him. I squeal as I hold onto neck as he sits.

"One sec..." I shift so I'm facing the TV with my back to him. "...better." I lean against him as his arms go around my waist, resting on my stomach for now.

"Much better." He grins.

"Just try to focus on the show...I think you left enough marks...for now."

"For once I agree."

"Good. More fun later tonight." I smirk.

"I thought so."

"It is your birthday after all."

"And yours."

"I know, but I've had my fun. It's your turn later." I lay my head on his shoulder as I run my hands up his chest.

"Sounds good."

"Thought so." I kiss his cheek before we turn our attention to the TV.

After that match was over, there was a few backstage segments. One where Vickie was complaining to Dolph about how Mike declared that she not be ringside for the match against Alex.

"It's not fair! She gets to be out there so I should be able too!" She complains.

"Yes Vick, I know."

"I think I'm going to say something about it. She should not be allowed out there if I'm not!"

"You go out there with me, Miz will probably most likely come out and make some stupid decision that'll impact me."

"Well I'm going to go talk to him. This is not fair at all."

Before he could even respond to that, she was out the door.

"She's really dumb if she thinks you're gonna change your decision on that."

"She is, but I'm going to have to do something to make her somewhat happy. I just don't know what." He sighs.

"And there are only two ways that'll make her happy. Let her be there ringside or make the decision that Shauna is banned from ringside too. Or maybe just let them go as far as the stage and that's it."

"That's a good idea, but I know Shauna will not be happy at all. I might just have Shauna go out there for commentary and that's it. If she does anything before the match is over she will be ejected."

"Good luck explaining that to Vickie. Let's see how long she can listen to your orders."

"Oh she'll listen or wshe will not be allowed out there for any of his matches on my show. I need Shauna out there for the fact she is Alex's partner and Diva's champion. People will wonde rwhy she is not out there."

"True."

"We'll see how is goes in 3,2..." He points to the door when he gets to one and sure enough, Vickie is there knocking on the door.

"...and I'm not gonna hide this time. We'll just say I was meeting with you about next week's match." I add.

"Right. You're my client so you get to be in here."

"Exactly." I state as I move from his lap.

"Come in!" He calls for her to come in.

She opens the door, walking in huffing.

"We need to talk...now."

"One. Say it nicely. Two. What do we need to talk about?"

"We need to talk...please. And it's about Dolph's match."

"That's better." He grins. "What about his match? Everything is already set for it."

"I really don't think it's fair that I can't be out there."

"Fair to who? Every time you're out there something always happens to where you get involved. That should not happen. I want to see if Dolph has what it takes to make it on his own, not with help from outside. It's not a tag team match so you do not need to be inserting yourself into the matches like you do."

"But Dolph is my client, I need to make sure he does his best every time he's out there. I need to be able to support him."

"I understand that, but you don't see me getting invlved in my clients matches, do you? No. I go out there, observe, but don't get involved. Until you can show me you can do that then you will continue to be banned from going out there with him."

"Then how is it fair that little...wannabe gets to be out there?"

"No she didn't." I grit my teeth.

Mike holds out his arm, stopping me from lunging at her.

"She is is tag partner and Divas champion. She needs to be out there. For one, she has never done anything that you've done. That is why she gets to be out there."

"Well I'm not leaving this room until I get what I want." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"What exactly is it that you want?"

"I want to be out there for the match."

"Well you're not getting it."

"Fine. I'll stay here then."

"Fine by me. This way I know you won't get involved in the match."

"...Mike..." I lowly protest.

"What if I make a promise. You can trust me."

"What promise?"

"If you let me be out there, I promise not to do a thing."

"I don't know..." He starts to think.

"I wouldn't trust her." I comment.

"How about..." He looks from me to her. "...no."

"Oh you're going to agree with the decision of her than agree with me? You're not being a very fair GM. Maybe I should go talk to the Board of Directors about favoritism. And don't think I will? Try me." She threatens.

"She has nothing to do with my decison. My mind was made up when I talked to you at the beginning of the show and I'm not changing it now. It's my decison and what I say goes. You can either deal with it or get out of my office and go home for the rest of the night."

"But just so you're happy. You won't have to worry about her being out there and getting involved. I'm being fair here. I'm only allowing her to be on commentary. She can't get involved." He adds.

"That's...no!" She screeches, throwing a fit.

"Deal with it or go home."

She screeches more trying to get her way.

"God! Will you shut the hell up!" I spit annoyed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. And you heard him. You deal with his decision or leave. And since you can't seem to deal with it, I think it's time you should go." I stand up from the couch, walking over.

"Who's going to make me? You?" She cackles.

"Yes me." I smirk as I push her toward the door. "Now get out!" I open the door and throw her into the hall before closing the door and walking back over to Mike.

"There." I state. "Gone."

"Damn..." He bites his lip. "...that was totally hot."

"Well she just pissed me off. She's like a bug that won't leave you alone."

"I know and I've never see anyone do that to her before." He grins. "I'm liking your character more and more."

"Well that's a very good thing."

"Yes it is." He grins, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Now I believe we have a main event to watch."

"We do." He nods. He kisses te top of my head as I lean into him with out attention on he TV.

"I guess commentary is better than nothing." Shauna says as her and Alex head to the curtain.

"Better then not having you out there at all. I guess that's the best he was able do without showing 'favoritism'."

"Right."

"Not that it would matter. You don't do anything wrong out there anyway."

"Of course not."

"You just have more class than she does. Don't have to get involved to have a good match."

"No I don't."

"That's why you're the best." He kisses her cheek. "Now, I believe thre is a match to be won."

"Yes there is."

They get to the curtain just as thet hit Dolph's music. Once his entrance was done and over with, Dolph did the usual trash talk before the match. They've heard enough and stopped it by having Alex's music go off. Dolph looks anything but pleased as they head out and down the ramp. When they reach the ring, Alex has to let her go so that she could go over to commentary. He pulls her to him, giving her a quick kiss before he climbs up on the ring doing all his poses. Of course, going over to commentary, she was greeted as she sat down and put the headset on.

"Ah. The lovely and gorgeous Shauna. Always a pleasure having you join us." Jerry boasts as he's all smiles.

"Always a pleasure to be here."

"The pleasure is all ours." He grins.

"Speak for yourself." Cole mutters.

"I heard that."

"Whatever. Can we just watch this match?" Cole responds annoyed.

"You know what Cole? Maybe this is why you have no friends and no one likes you. You're rude. Do you treat your wife the way you treat us Divas? I didn't think so."

"That's none of your concern and I do have friends. Plenty of them. I just go without the comments tonight. So just sit there and do what you do best. Be pretty." He say with a hint of sarcasm.

"How would you like two more friends..." She motions to her fists. "...connected with your face?"

"Ha! You can't touch me. I'm not a competitor and you'll get in trouble." He smugly says.

"Wanna bet? Keep trash talking. I'll give you something to talk about. Oh wait, you won't be able to if I knock your teeth down your throat."

"That's not very lady like. I'm sure the GM would not be happy with how you're acting right now."

"For your information, I'm not like any other Diva that lets you berate them. Now if you don't mind, I have a match to watch."

"Anything to keep you quiet. Please. Lets get on with the action."

She rolls her eyes and decide against saying something else, focusing on the match which Alex has taken control of for the time being. He has Dolph in the corner and is giving him a few good shots to the head. He pulls him out of the corner, arm locked around his neck before he hits him over the back, making him land face first on the mat. Alex rolls him over and goes for the cover, but Dolph kicks out. She encourages Alex as much as she can despite all Cole's negative comments. She sends him a glare then focus back on the match to see Dolph get up and drop kick Alex.

"Now we've heard time and time again, Dolph Ziggler says that Alex Riley doesn't deserve to hold the United States Championship. What are your thoughts on that exactly?" Jerry asks.

"Well like I said earlier, he hides behind Vickie Guerrero. He relys on her to win matches. Whether it's planned or not. Now look at Alex. I didn't help him win the title, the way Vickie helps Dolph all the time. I let him do things on his own. I'm just here for support. And my support alone is what drives him to win."

"It does seem to work. I always see and hear you cheering for him. That's what they need, not all th esreaming and point out what they're doing wrong."

"Exactly. And if I may say so myself. I think it's a lot better without Vickie Guerrero out here, making our ears bleed with her screeching." She laughs.

"Aint that the truth." Jerry laughs. "Thank the high heavens that she's not out here."

When she looks back into the ring, she sees that Dolph has applied the sleeper hold on Alex and he starts to slowly fade, losing consciousness every second that goes by. She take her headset off so she can call out to Alex.

"Alex...you can do this! Listen to my voice. You can get through this!" She encourages as loud as she can.

After she does that, the crowd starts to chant his name. That gives him an extra boost of willpower and he starts to come back and he backs Dolph into the nearest corner, making Dolph release the hold. He takes Dolph be the back of his head and flips him over his shoulders. He starts to gt pumped the more the crowd chantgs his name and cheers for him. He runs, bouncing off the ropes then coming down on Dolph's chest with his elbow. He then gets ready for his signature move, preying on Ziggler as he gets up. He grabs him around the neck and faceplants him with a DDT. He rolls him over again and goes for the cover, but Ziggler still doesn't give up, kicking out.

"Come on!" She throws her hands in the air. "You almost got him Alex! One more time and you'll win!"

He gets up and moves, standing away from Dolph again. He preys on him once more and waits for him to get up and turn around. Once he does, Alex hits him with his signature spinebuster. He waits for him to get up once more and once he does, Alex gets him on his shoulders and hits him with his finishing move. He goes for the cover quickly and after all that, Dolph couldn't kick out, and Alex wins. She cheers as he celebrates in the ring. She gets his title and climbs into the ring, giving him his title. She raises one of his hands in victory while the ref raises his other hand in victory. Once they release his hands, she of course like always, wrap her arms around him in a hug. He wraps his free hand around her while still holding the title in the air. He kisses the top of her head before they pull away. He allows her to leave the ring first, before he follows. She laces her fingers with his as they walk back up the ramp. They turn around once they reach the stage and see Dolph leaning against the ropes, holding the back of his neck, glaring at Alex. They just laugh before heading backstage and the show ends with that.

"Hopefully that's the last time you will have to deal with him."

"I have a feeling he'll never stop until he's happy."

"I think he just used his last chance he had at facing you. It's time for him to go to the back of the line."

"I agree."

"Now that the show's over...I saw we get out of here."

"Of course after you change of course." She adds.

"I figured that." He chuckles.

They reach the locker room and head in. Since she was already changed and ready to go, Alex was the only one who went into the changing area to get back into his normal clothes. She got all their things together while he was changing so they didn't have to stay any longer. He comes out shortly after all changed and ready to go.

"Everything is set and we can go." She declares.

"Just have to put my gear away and I'm good." He walks over, putting his gear in one of the bags.

"Now I'm all set."

"Alright." She nods and laces her fingers with his.

They leave the locker room after grabbing their things and then they head out to the car. Once there, they put everything in the back before getting in. After they're in, Alex heads back to the hotel. In the meantime, Mike and I start to get our things ready to go as well. Since I had already changed into my dress I planned on wearing, all we had to do was get our bags and we would be all set to go.

"All ready for dinner?"

"Mhm." I nod. "I'm always ready to eat." I laugh.

"Of course."

"What can I say?" I shrug. "I love food."

"Who doesn't?"

"No one I guess."

"Well the ones who really don't eat, don't really love food."

"True."

"But anyways, after you."

"Like always." I chuckle as I head to the door making sure to walk slow while swaying my hips since I know he's staring.

"You always do that."

"You know you love it." I smirk.

"I really do."

"That's the reason I do it."

"Oh, I know."

"You'll get me back for it...you awlays do." I chuckle as I reach out for his hand.

"Yes I do." He grins, taking my hand.

"Tonight should be interesting then." I laugh as we start to head to the car.

"Very."

"Sounds like you already have something in mind."

"Maybe."

"You so do." I laugh.

"So I do."

"You always do."

"You've got that right."

"I have a feeling this is going to be an every night thing with you." I grin.

"Possibly."

"Yep. By that look it's definitely going to be every night."

"You caught me." He chuckles.

"I always do." I chuckle. "You can't hide anything from me."

"No, not really."

"I'm just that good."

"Yes you are."

We make it out to the car without anyone stopping us. Once there, we put our things in the back then get in and head to the place Mike had plannedfor our dinner.

"Alright. I want you to close your eyes. This is a surprise afterall."

"Okay." I close my eyes.

"Almost there."

"I hope. I wanna see where you're taking me." I bounce my leg anxiously.

"You'll see, don't worry."

He puts his hand on my leg to get me to relax. I slowly stop moving my leg as he lightly runs his fingers over my skin. It doesn't ake to long until the the comes to a stop. I hear his door open then close and shortly after that mine opens. I jump a bit, having my eyes closed, but I relax when I feel him grab my hand. I take his hand as he helps me out of the car.

"Keep them closed."

"They're closed." I giggle as he starts to lead me somewhere.

"Good."

"Any hints on where we are?"

"It's a very romantic setting."

"Oh I can't wait. When can I open them?"

"Just about...right...now."

I open my eyes and gasp as I see a table set up with candles on it and low lighting. My favorite flower is on the table and all around the area he rented. Off in the distance was an amazing view a lake with the moon shining brightly on it.

"...Mike..." I say in awe. "...this is...amazing." I gush as I start to tear up.

"I hoped it would be."

"It's perfect." I smile as I turn to give him a kiss. "You didn't have to do all this just for me."

"I wanted to."

"Well, thank you. I love it."

"You're very welcome."

"Dare I ask what you did to get this place for the night?"

"Oh, I pulled a few strings."

"I hope it wasn't to much trouble."

"Oh no, it wasn't. But even if it was, you're worth it."

"Mike..." I blush. "...you're way to good to me."

"Because you deserve it."

"That's what you keep telling me." I blush more.

"It's true."

"You really are the best. I'm so lucky I found you."

"So am I."

"Oh Mike..." I sigh happily. "...this has been the best birthday...ever."

"I'm glad."

"How about we go sit so I can give you what I got you?" I suggest.

"Good idea."

We walk over to the table where he pulls out my chair for me. I sit down as he gives me a quick kiss before going over to his chair. Once he sits, I get the bag with the signed football and slide it across the table to him.

"Now...it's not as big as what you did, but I really hope you like it."

"Anything you give me I'll like." He grins before opening the bag.

"I really hope so."

"Don't worry. I will."

He takes the paper out of the bag then stops once he sees what it is. His eyes get wide and he looks shocked to see what's in the bag.

"How'd you...Stef...how'd you get this?"

"Oh I have my ways." I smirk. "That's not all." I hand him a card that has the tickets in it.

He gives me a grin and reads the front of the card. He opens it to find the tickets before he could read the inside.

"You didn't?" He looks at the tickets shocked.

"I did." I chuckle. "See where they are?"

"No way!"

"Mhm." I nod. "50 yard line. Only the best seats for you."

"This is amazing."

"I figured since we're in Cleveland next week we could go to the game on Sunday. It was to good to pass up."

"Of course."

"I love it." He adds.

"I was hoping you would."

"This really has been the best birthday ever...for both of us."

"That it has been. Best day ever."

"Perfect ending."

"To a perfect day." I finish.

"Exactly."

"And it's not over yet." He grins as he reaches in his pocket.

"It's not?" I look at him confused.

"Nope."

"You're just full of surprise, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

He grins as he hands me a long, rectangle shaped box. I look up at him before opening up the box. I bite my lip as I get tears in my eyes once I see the silver infinity necklace he got me.

"...Mike..." I gasp in awe. "...I-I love it."

"I knew you would."

"I do have something else." He takes another small box out of his pocket. He moves his chair closer to me and takes my hand.

"Mike..." I bite my lip.

"Shhh..." He softly says. He opens the box and once I see what is inside makes me cry. It's a beautiful infinity ring with diamonds outlining it.

"I got you this because you mean everything to you me and I want you to know that I will not stop caring about you. Since I've met you, I've been nothing but happy. You're everything I was looking for and more. This ring is my promise to you that I will always be there for you and you'll be in my heart forever. What I'm trying to say is..." He pauses as he wipes a few tears from my face. "...I love you Stef. So much. I've never felt as happy as I am then when I'm with you."

"Oh Mike..." I cry happy tears. "...you're so good to me that I never knew what it was like to feel this way. You're truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you too."

"That's a relief, because I've wanted to tell you for so long. I've felt this way since I met you. So yeah it's the whole love at first sight thing. I just wanted to get a relationship with you and wait a bit into it before telling you."

"You have?" I ask shocked. "Honestly, I've had a crush on you forever, but I never thought I would have a chance with you. When Shauna told me I was going to meet you, I was so happy. All the feelings I had became so real. So, basically, I've felt the same way for a long time."

"Well now I know about that and now you know how I've felt since we met."

"I do and I can't believe this is all happening. It all feels like a dream."

"And as I've been telling you, it may feel like a dream, but it's not."

"I know, but I never thought this would happen. It really is a dream come true for me."

"Well they do say dreams can come true."

"True, but this is one I never thought would."

"Well I'm happy that it did for you."

"Same for you. I'm just happy I'm what you were looking for." I blush slightly.

"Out of every Diva in the locker room, none of them compare to you. You're different than all of them and that's what makes you what I was looking for."

"I'm glad to be different. That's what makes someone unique. I do not like being like anyone else."

"And you shouldn't be anyone but yourself, which you are...yourself."

"I'm just glad that you like how I am. That's the biggest relief of all."

"Well of course I would like how you're always yourself."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"I have a pretty good idea." He grins.

"I would hope so." I chuckle. "My makeup is probably a mess right now." I wipe my eyes as I turn away from him.

"Unless you have the waterproof, then I think it's perfectly fine. You don't need makeup to look beautiful to me anyway."

"Mike..." I tear up again. "...there you go being all sweet again."

"I'm nothing but sweet and what I said was the truth."

"Yes, you are." I move over giving him a quick kiss.

"If wanna fix your makeup you can go ahead. I won't order anything until you come back."

"Okay. I'll be right back." I grab my clutch then head into the bathroom to touch up my makeup. Once I get in there, I fix any running makeup then add some new. I take out the necklace Mike just gave me and put that on. I look at myself in the mirror and can't help but to smile. I run my fingers over the neckalcem just admiring it before I finish up and head back to the table.

"Necklace looks better on you than I imagined."

"It really does. I could not stop looking at it. It's so beautiful."

"Just like you."

"Not as good looking as you, but I try."

"Right. So dinner now?"

"Of course." I nod as I sit.

"Get anything you want. Money is not an issue tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright...if you insist."

"I do." He nods.

I smile over at him before looking over the menu. Since everything looks so good, it takes awhile for me to decide. Once I'm done, I set the menu on the table and he motions for the waiter to come over. First of course for drinks he orders wine, and then he gives the waiter his food order and then I give him mine. The waiter goes to put in our order then comes back shortly with our drinks.

"You really want tonight to be special, don't you?"

"I really do."

"You're doing a good job at that. All I wanted was to spent the night with you, but you outdid that."

"You deserve everything and then some."

"That's what you keep telling me, but as long as I have you...I already have everything and then some."

"I'm still going to continue to give you whatever you want."

"Right now, I already have everything I want." I put my hands on his. "You're all I could ever ask for."

"And you're all I could ever ask for as well."

I smile and blush as he takes my hands in his. He draws circles on the back of my hand before he reaches over the table giving me a soft kiss.

"Now this is the best birthday ever."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Think we can top this next year?" He chuckles.

"I don't know how, but I'm sure we'll find a way."

"We'll have to wait and see."

"Mhm. Plenty of time to plan."

"More than enough time for sure."

"True." I take a sip of my drink. "Wow...this is really good."

"Only ordered the best."

"I see that. It does taste really good."

"Well that's good. I would hope that it tastes good."

"It's the best I've had. That's for sure."

"Gonna have to get it every time we go out then...depending on the restaurant we go to."

"Hopefully they have it. This is my favorite one by far."

"If they don't, I'll go out and buy it just for you."

"I can actually see you doing that too."

"I would."

"I would do the same for you too."

"Of course."

"If the wine is this good, I can only imagine how good the food will be."

"I'm sure it's gonna be amazing...and speaking of.." He trails off as the waiter comes back with the food.

"Oh it does look and smell good." I mention as the food is placed in front of us.

"It really does." He nods.

We thank the waiter as he leaves then we start to eat.

"Oh...my...god..." I moan as I take a bite. "...this is amazing."

"I chose a good place to eat then."

"That you did. Best food ever."

"We'll definitely come back here when we're in town again."

"Good. This place is the best I've eaten at so far."

"I'm glad."

We continue to eat, trying a bit of each others food. Once we get done eating, we just sit there talking as we finish the wine and enjoy the time we have. We stay there until the waiter comes with the bill and also tells us that it's getting close to closing time. Mike nods then pays the bill. We get up to gte our coats before we head out to the car. I lean into his side as we walk since his arm is over my shoulder.

"Well it's officially tomorrow. No longer our birthdays." He says as he checks the time and it's well past midnight.

"Oh darn." I frown. "Still have next week though. I have another surprise for you then too."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." I nod with a smirk. "Have to wait to find out what it is though. Only hint...it's another birthday gift."

"Belated birthday gift...hmm...I can't wait."

"It'll be worth the wait. Trust me."

"I'll always trust you."

"Just like I'll always trust you."

"As you should."

"I have no reason not to."

"Exactly." He says, opening my door for me.

"Thank you." I smile, giving him a quick kiss as I get in.

"You're very welcome."

He closes my door then goes over to the other side. Once he gets in, he starts the car and heads to the hotel. On the way back, I start to doze off, but try to fight it. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know, I'm being lifted out of the car.

"It's ok...I've got you. We're back at the hotel. Once you're settled in bed, I'll come back down for our things."

"...okay..." I mumble as I wrap my arms around his neck, moving closer to him.

He walks into the lobby of the hotel and over to the elevators. He presses the button to go up and after a few moments the doors of one elevator open and he steps in. After stepping in, he presses the button for our floor and we soon head up. Once on our floor, he heads to the room. He gets the door open with little truoble then walks in and lays me on the bed.

"Want me to pick out something for you to change into?"

"...mhm..." I nod lazily my eyes slightly open.

He goes over to my things and looks through for something comfortable for me to wear. Once he finds something, he comes back over to me. I take the nightgown he gave me and start to take off my dress. Since I'm so tired, I really do not care that he's looking. I kick my shoes off and let my dress fall as I pull the nightgown over my head. I slowly move up to the pillows, waiting for him to come back from the car. He grabs everything, from the gifts to the gear bags. He then goes back into the hotel after locking the car and heads back to the room. Once he gets to the room, he sees my cuddling with his pillow. He chuckles to himself as he starts to get changed out of his suit. When he gets done, he puts his clothes along with mine back with our things before coming over to the bed. He pulls the covers down then gently moves me so I'm under them, but laying on his chest. As soon as I feel his warmth, I instantly more closer to him. He smiles and kisses the top of my head, watching me sleep for a while.

"Goodnight Stef." He says quietly before drifting off to sleep himself.

Alex and Shauna in the meantime have been in their room for quite some time already, because they were too caught up in the video game they were playing, because she was confident that she would beat him in his own game.

"You're not going to beat me this time. I own this game."

"Uh huh. Suuure." She says as she munches on the snacks she got from the vending machine in the hallway.

"I'm going to win. I can feel it."

"Riiight."

"You'll see. I'm about to get a touchdown right now." He grins.

"We'll see about that."

"Oh! So not fair!" He whines since she stopped him from scoring.

"That's totally fair."

"I'll score. Watch me."

"Well you have a second chance now..."

"I do and I'm going to get those points."

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Watch me." He says as he tries to score only to have her stop him again.

"Oops."

"How come I never knew you could play this good?"

"Just something I've been hiding."

"What else are you hiding from me?" He chuckles.

"Nothing."

"Just that I'm the only girl to beat you at your own game." She smirks.

"Game's not over yet." He nudges her trying to make her lose focus.

"Ohhh, you wanna play that way do you? Well, two can play at that." She grins, leaning back a bit so she could visibly see his tattoo. She smirks before lightly tracing it with her finger, trying to make him lose focus. He twiches slightly as her fingers light move over his skin. A slight growl comes from him as he drops the controller, losing the game.

"Oh, look at that...I won." She grins, quickly retracting her hands and acting like she did nothing before he comes to, and focuses again.

"You're...so going to...pay for that..."

"Pay for what? I didn't do anything."

"Suuure. Act all innocent now."

"Honestly I did nothing."

"No?" He turns to face you. "Then why are you smirking and why is my controller on the ground, hmmm?"

"Um..." She trails off, covering her mouth with her hand to hide the smirk, and she says she's not smirking, but it comes out mumbled.

"What was that?" He moves closer to you. "You hand was covering up your smirk."

She just shakes her head, trying to hold in the laugh that wants to get out. He moves even closer to her, trying to move her hand. Since she won't move her hand, he leans down just hover his lips over her neck. She shakes her head more when he stays that way for a while.

"This is one game I will win." He smirks as he lightly nips at her neck.

She still refuses to move her hand, but what he's doing right now isn't quite enough for noises just yet. He takes his time, nipping a bit harder. He feels her tense up as he grazes over the spot on her neck. He grabs her hips then shifts so she's sitting on him. His hands stays on her thigh as he start to nip a bit more harder then before. She has no choice but to free her hand from covering her mouth so that she could wrap both arms around his neck to hold him closer. He smirks against her skin as he start to get closer to his favorite spot. She prepares herself for it as she hides her face in his shoulder. He lightly kisses around the spot just to torture her more. He does that a few times before going after the spot. Her one hand that had moved to his hair had gripped it and a few moments after he had went after the spot, he smirked against her skin again after noises are muffled into his shoulder. Since he was satisfied with the noises, he pulled away to see a small mark starting to form. He then slowly started kising across her jaw before ending at her lips. She can't help but kiss him back eagerly. She makes sure to make it last a long time before pulling away.

"So I did distact you, so I could win the game."

"Aha! I knew it."

"You started it with nudging me to try and make me lose focus."

"It was the only thing I could think of."

"So was what I did."

"I guess we're even now."

"We are." She grins, before taking a glance at the time. "And it's late." She points to the clock that says it's well near 2am.

"So it is." He chuckles. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Mhm. About 2 1/2 hours."

"That's all? Seems shorter than that."

"I know right?"

"But, I'm guessing you want to go to bed now." He pouts.

"Well it is getting late. So you're right."

"Figured." He holds her tighter as he gets up still holdin onto her.

"Shut the game off? Did you forget to do that?"

"Right." He goes over to where the game system is with her still in his arms. He shuts the game and TV off before heading to the bed. He places her on the bed first, before climbing onto it next to her. But he doesn't let her go for long, as he pulls her over so that she's laying on top of him like he's gotten used to doing lately.

"Now this is a prefect way to end the day."

"Well technically end one day and begin another, but I get what you mean."

"Right."

"Surprised you didn't too touchy, because of what I chose to wear to bed."

"I was saving it all for the right moment." He grins as his hands start to wander all over.

"Which may have to wait, because it's late and I want some sleep...touchy."

"You can sleep while I do this. It usually helps you sleep anyway."

"True."

He rests on hand on her waist as he moves his fingers lighly while his other moves up and down her back. Before she knows it, it starts to work. Her eyes were already closed so all it took was the soothing feeling to put her to sleep. Once he notices her brething changed, he looks down to see her fast asleep. He kisses the top of her head then moves his arms so he can hold her closer. He watches her sleep for a bit with a smile before he goes to sleep himself.


	22. Game Day

The weekend came fairly quickly, and it was game day. We all were staying at Mike's place because the game was in Cleveland. Last day of fun before going back to work tomorrow. I had woken up before Mike, looking over at him sleeping peacefully. Since I really couldn't move from him arms being wrapped around me tighty, I laid my head on his chest as I watched him sleep for a bit longer. Soon he started to shift in his sleep so I decided to move my fingers lightly over his chest. He starts to mumble a bit in his sleep, his words incoherent, but I still laugh. Once he settles down, I know he's starting to wake up so I start to lightly kiss his chest moving up as far as I can reach.

"Wake up." I say quietly.

He grumbles as his arms tighten around me.

"I know you're awake."

"Five more minutes."

"That's all you're getting."

All he does in response is nod. I lay there, letting him have his five extra minutes. Once the five minutes pass, I try to wake him up again.

"You don't get up...no kiss for you then." I tease.

"...I'm up..."

"I knew that would get you up." I chuckle.

"How long have you been awake?" He asks.

"20 minutes...maybe."

"Couldn't really move even if I wanted to. You've got a tight grip on me." I add.

"Oops." He chuckles. "I didn't even realize I did."

"That's alright."

"I don't mind at all."

"Of course not."

"It's my favorite place to be actually."

"Well that's good."

"Very good." I snuggle into him more. "What did you want to do before the game?"

"I'm up for anything."

"Hmmm...how about we make some breakfast or go out to eat?"

"Hmm, making breakfast sounds good."

"Arlight. When did you want to go do that?"

"In a few minutes or so, I'm too comfortable right now."

"Me too." I sigh in content. "So warm."

"One of the many things I love about you." I add.

"I'm just good like that." He smirks. "There's a lot I love about you...like how you look so perfect in my arms right now." He kisses the top of my head.

"Awww."

"This is where you belong and where you're going to stay too." He pulls me closer.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Don't you worry."

"Good."

"You're stuck with me." I laugh jokingly.

"Being stuck with you is so not a bad thing."

"So you think."

"It's not. It's never going to be a bad thing."

I sigh to myself, wanting to believe him.

"How about we get breakfast ready?" I change the subject quickly.

"Sounds good." He nods.

I get out of bed quickly then grab my robe from the back of the door. As I was about to walk out of the room, I felt hands go around my waist, stopping me from walking.

"Yes?"

"Forgot something." He pouts.

"Did I?"

"You did."

"Hmm..." I pretend to think. "...was it this?" I reach my hand back, messing up his hair.

"No...you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oh alright." I chuckle as I shift in his arms. I brush ny lips over his. "Happy?"

"Hmm...not completely."

I leave my arms around his neck, letting my fingers run through the bottom of his hair as I give him a quick peck.

"Better?"

"Almost."

"Oh Mike-" I start to say as he presses his lips to mine.

He catches me off gaurd at first, but I start to kiss back. My hands stay in his hair while hnis rest on my waist as he backs us up until my back hits the door. He smirks against my lips and lets the kiss go on for a few minutes or so, before starting to pull away. After pulling away, he rests his forhead against mine as we try to catch out breath.

"...best part of the moring..."

"...always..."

"You might want to fix your hair first." I giggle.

"We're the only ones up right now though. I think I can worry about it when the time comes."

"If you say so." I give him a look. "Now...you have to let go...again."

"Right." He chuckles, doing so.

I move from the door so I'm able to open it. Once I do, I leave the room with Mike right behind me. We head down the stars to the kitchen where he gets the pans ready and I get the food. As I start to put some food on the pans, he comes behind me as he rests his chin on my shoulder with his arms around my waist.

"I love watching you cook."

"Awww. Aren't you just the charmer this morning." I state more that asking as I lean back kissing his cheek.

"I always am."

"That's just another thing I love about you."

"I know." He grins.

"You're perfect." I smile. "...to perfect for me." I lowly say more to myself.

"As are you."

I bite my lip as I blush while he starts to be affectionate. He starts by kissing behind my ear then moving down my neck. I have to tap his arm when I start to lose focus on cooking.

"...getting hard...to focus..."

"Oops."

"We have plenty of time for that before the game."

"I know."

"Good. Save it all for then becaise knowing Shauna, she'll be down here any second." I say as the smell of food fills the air.

"We'll just have to see."

"Right."

"Unless you know, Alex keeps her sleeping."

"He would do that." I chuckle.

"He would."

"Just like you would do the same thing to me."

"Yes I would."

"You guys and your cuddle time." I shake my head.

"Can you blame us?"

"No, but I'm still getting used to it all."

"Right, of course."

"You do make it easy though." I lean back into him slightly.

"I would hope so."

"You actually want to be around me so that makes it easier for me. I'm just getting used to all this attention is all."

"You're gonna continue to get all the attention from me. It's never gonna stop."

"As long as it's all good, I would hope it never does end."

"It's always going to be good."

"Well good. That I can handle."

"Of course."

"I do think everything is just about done..." I say as I check the pancakes I was cooking. "...yup. All done."

"Smells great."

"Thank you." I smile. "Secret recipe."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." I nod.

"Will I ever know the secret?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Eventually." He chuckles.

"We'll see. Not even Shauna knows it."

"And she's your best friend."

"Exactly."

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me." He chuckles.

"Yes you do."

"I got time."

"You won't get it out of me today." I laugh.

"Today, no. Another day, yes."

"I repeat...we'll see."

"Yes we will." He grins as he presses a kiss behin my ear.

I turn everything off and put the pancakes on the plates, of course saving some for Shauna and Alex once we wake up. Mike lets me go in favor of helping me take everything to the table. We set everything down then sit.

"Guess he really did keep her sleeping." I laugh.

"Or last night was very long for them." He jokes.

"Possibly, but I don't think so."

"One of them will come down eventually."

"I say it's going to be him. What do you say?"

"I'll have to agree."

"Uh...I think I hear someone." I listen carefully.

We hear a door open upstairs, but it never closes. Then we listen as footsteps are heard on the stairs, coming downstairs. We look at the stairs to see that it's Shauna coming down instead of Alex.

"Damn. Good thing we didn'tpit money on it."

"Neither of us would've gotten anything." Mike chuckles.

"That's true." I laugh.

"Be zero cents richer."

"Exaclty."

"Good morning." I say as she steps into the room.

"Morning." She yawns as she sits.

"Long night?" I tease.

"Oh how did you know?" She asks amused.

"I just know you that well." I grin.

"I'm so not awake yet."

"I can tell." I laugh. "We both thought Alex would be up before you."

"Well he did wake up before me, kept me there, I dozed back off and then he did. Been sleeping ever since. I snuck away."

"He's going to be disappointed when he wakes up and you're not there."

"He'll figure out where I am."

"I'm sure he will." I nod. "I did make my famous pancakes though."

"I knew I could smell them."

"I thought so. Figured you would be down unless Alex kept you, which Mike was right about."

"Kept me for some time anyway."

"I see that." I chuckle. "There still on the stove so they should still be warm."

"Maybe that'll wake me up." She says, getting up from the table and going into the kitchen.

"Hopefully."

She grabs a plate and grabs a few and comes back to the table and sits down. She takes a couple bites of food then starts to wake up a bit more.

"It's working."

"They usually do help you."

"Combined with the syrup."

"That makes them even better."

"Always."

"I know, I know. I'm an amazing cook." I joke.

"You are."

"Aw. Don't lie." I laugh. "Wait. What am I saying. I'm an amazing cook." I flip my hair.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Aw shucks." I blush. "It's nothing."

"Your food is always amazing."

"I try."

"And it's good everytime."

"I must be doing something right then."

"You are." Mike nods.

"Good." I smile.

It isn't too long before another set of footsteps are on the stairs, coming down.

"Oh he woke up."

"Bet it's because you weren't there." I say to her.

"Probably."

"We'll find out." I say as he walks in the room.

"Sleepyhead." She greets him.

"Morning." He groggly says as he walks over giving her a kiss.

"Was wondering where you went." He adds.

"See?" I say to her, amused.

"Oh hush." She swats at me. "I'm right here. Not to far away."

"That's true, but you weren't there when I woke up."

"See?" I snicker.

"I smelled the pancakes. So I came down here."

"Ah." He nods. "I was still hoping you'd be there though."

"Awwww." I grin.

"Well, I'm right here. You can get more cuddle time later."

"Nice hair by the way." She snickers.

"Do I even want to know?" I laugh as he tries to fix it.

"It's just bed head. That's all."

"Suurrre." I tease.

"Well I may have contributed last night, the rest after that, is from the pillows."

"Uh huh. If you say so."

"There's pancakes on the stove if you want any."

"I think I will. They smell to good."

"Wait until you taste them."

"That good?"

"It's a secret recipe, that I don't even know the secret of."

"Then I must get some."

He heads into the kitchen and does the same that Shauna did, coming back to the table and sitting down next to her. We all sit there and watch, waiting to see his reaction.

"I've had pancakes tons of times before, but these are the best ones yet."

"Thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hope you all enjoy."

"I know I am." Mike replies.

"Good."

"Definitely going to be full after this." She adds.

"I did make a lot this time. So eat up."

"Just leaves enough leftovers for snacks."

"I have a feeling they won't last to long though." I chuckle.

"They're just so good." Mike says as he gets up to get more.

"I can tell." I laugh. "He's had so many so far."

"Looks like you'll be making them a lot around him." She laughs.

"That she will be." He answers as he comes back out.

"I kind of figured."

"They're just that good."

"I can tell."

"Mhm." He nods as he eats more.

"Well I'm full." She says as she just finishes.

"I'm getting there too."

"So any plans for before the game today?"

"Not that I know of, but I have a feeling I know what Mike wants."

"And I have to go to the store and pick up a few things." Alex adds.

"Oh? Like what?" She asks.

"Stuff for the game."

"Alright." She nods. "Want me to come too?"

"I think I'll be alright, Won't take me too long. Think you can survive a while without me here?"

"I think I'll be able too."

"As long as you try at least."

"I can find something to keep me occupied."

"Okay, good."

He goes back to eating as her and I start to clean up what's not being used.

"The game should so be interesting with those two today."

"Oh I know. Going for different teams. I can so see them arguing the whole day."

"It's going to be amusing."

"Yes it will be. I think sitting betwen them would be the best idea."

"Yes that is for the best." She laughs.

"Don't need them getting to out of hand."

"No, we don't need that."

"Not at all."

"And of course they'll try getting us against each other just for the day because of the teams."

"They can try, but it won't work."

"Nope."

"Should be an interesting day."

"Very interesting." She nods.

"I was wondering if I could show you something when we got done here. I need your opinion on it."

"Oh yeah of course."

"It's something for Mike's birthday. I wanted to show him on his birthday, but I just got it a few days ago."

"Ohhh."

"It kind of goes with the theme of today. I just hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will."

"We just have to keep him out of the room. It's been so hard to keep him away from my stuff too. He wants to see so bad."

"Oh I'm sure."

"He's been trying everything to get me to let him see, but I've stayed strong and you know how hard that is for me when it comes to him."

"Oh yes, I know."

"That pout...those eyes...makes me want to give in so badly, but I can't."

"You're staying strong, that's good."

"It is, but I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

"Poor poor you."

"I know." I chuckle. "Hopefully he'll forgot all about it."

"Well, let's go see it then."

"Alright." I nod as we leave the kitchen. Since Mike and Alex were talking, we tried to sneak past them. We manage to do so, quickly heading upstairs before they notice we've snuck past them.

"That was close." I say as we walk in Mike's room.

"Very close. So what do you have to show me?"

"Hold on. It's in the bottom of my bag." I say as I walk over to my bag searching for it. "This." I hold up a Cleveland Browns Lingerie Teddy Babydoll.

"Oooh."

"I seen it and just had to get it. Figured it would be a good birthday surprise...even if it is a week late."

"Right."

"He's just lucky I love him to be wearing all this." I laugh.

"That's one thing I forgot to tell you by the way." I add. "At dinner after the show last week, we said we loved each other."

"Awwww."

"He got me these." I show you the ring and necklace he got me. "He said it was love at first sight and knew I was the one for him."

"Awwwwwww!"

"I was not expecting it at all. I told him I felt the same way he did and I felt that way for a long time. He really made my night, hell, he made my life. That's the best thing anyone has ever said or done for me...ever." I start to tear up.

"That's so sweet."

"It really is." I wipe a tear. "It all feels like a dream even though he keeps telling me it's not, but it's hard for me to believe it all."

"If it was a dream, then it would also be a dream that Alex and I are together. Trust me I never thought it would happen."

"True, but I did tell you that you were both perfect for each other. Now look at you two. You're both an amazing couple."

"Only thing that needs to happen is telling each other we love one another too. I don't know when that's gonna happen."

"I'm surprised he hasn't told you yet. I figured he would have said that weeks ago."

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment to say it. Because it really does have to be. Probably trying to figure out how he's gonna tell me."

"I'm sure that moment will come very soon."

"I hope so."

"It will. Trust me."

"Anyways...I know Mike will love what you got him as a belated birthday gift."

"Now that I got your opinion, I know he'll love it."

"Probably will want you to wear that every night." She laughs.

"Most likely." I laugh as well. "Just like when he found my other babydolls I had. Been wearing those every night for the past month now."

"Oooooh."

"He wanted to pick something out for me one night and he happened to find them. He had like 3 he wanted me to wear that night."

"Oh we would."

"Yes he would. That's all I've been wearing. I have no choice." I chuckle.

"Of course not."

"Stef?" We hear Mike call from the hall.

"Crap! Stall him, stall him, stall him!" I rush as I hurry to hide the babydoll.

"I'm on it." She nods, heading out of the room, coming face to face with him.

"What's going on?" He raises a brow as he tries to look around her.

"Oh she needed some help finding something to wear for the game. She couldn't decide on a shirt."

"Okay..." He doesn't seem convinced. "...mind if I go in?" He tries moving around her.

"Um...she's changing right now..."

"I don't think she'll mind after the other night." He smirks.

"Right. Well..." She trails off, but I soon come out into the hall, having hidden the babydoll.

"Thought you were changing?" He grins, looking from her to me.

"I...uh...I changed my mind." I lie.

"What I mean was, she was changing out of the shirt she decided to wear for the game today. Once we picked on, since the shirt is for the game, she put her other shirt back on."

"You're both up to something. I just know it." He chuckles. "Oh and Shauna, Alex wants to see you downstairs." He says to her then gives me his famous look.

"I'll go with you." I quickly say.

"No no, I think we should have our cuddle time." Mike stops me.

"Uh...ummm..." I stutter. "...I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not really." He smirks.

"Shauna...help..." I squeak.

"I really don't think I can. I'm needed downstairs. I really wish I could help...believe me."

"Crap..." I mutter. "...alright, lets go Mike." I sigh.

He smirks as he picks me up, carring me into the room. I'm able to say 'bye' to her before he shuts the door and walks over to the bed.

"All mine."

"Yes." I giggle. "All yours."

"I vote we stay like this until the game."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one."

"Great. Because you're not moving...unless necessary."

"I didn't think I was. You have a good hold on me this time."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Going to be like this all day?"

"Possibly."

"Not that I mind. I'm happy right where I am." I nuzzle his neck.

"And that makes me happy."

"Good. You should be happy."

"Same as you."

"Trust me, I am."

"Good."

"I do want to take my robe off though, so you're going to have to let go."

"For once I agree."

"Do you want to help?" I offer since he seems eager for it to come off.

"Please?"

"Got for it." I move my arms from his neck and lay flat on the bed.

"May have to sit up in order for me to pull it off, once the belt is untied."

"I know." I sit up once he has it untied.

He then pulls on the sleeves, and I help by pulling my arms out of them. Once the robe is off, I toss it aside. He wraps one arm around me, letting his onther wander. My arms go around his neck, holding him as close as he can get. I lay back on the pillows and cuddle with him as his one hand continues to wander. I absentmindedly run my fingers over the back of his neck. He tenses a bit ashe squeezes down on my thigh in retaliation. I bite my lip as I do it one more time unitl he starts to kisses where ever he can reach.

"Might as well have my fun if we're gonna be here all day." He mumbles against my skin.

"No marks." I warn. "I still have the one from last week."

"And it still hasn't gone away. I did good this time."

"Yes you did. You really left your mark this time."

"And I'm proud of it."

"I can see it in your face that you are."

"So proud."

"You should be. Everyone now knows who I'm with."

"Exactly."

He leans down pressing his lips to mine giving me a long passionate kiss. My hands rest on his shoulders for now while his one hand rests on my waist as he pulls me closer to him. One of his hands moves from where it is, to my face, brushing his thumb across my cheek before resting his hand there. My one hand moves to his hair as he starts to make the kiss deeper. I sigh softly in content as I start to lightly hum into the kiss. The only time he breaks it is for air, and to tell me that he loves me, just like last week. He makes sure to continue telling me that he loves me, constantly reminding me, making sure I know it. Hearing him say that makes me get teary. I put more passion into the kiss as I roll us over so I'm hover him with my lips still on his. His one hand that was already resting on my face, stayed, and he moves his other there, holding me in place. My hands moved up to his hair as I ran my fingers lightly through it. He then without warning, catches me off guard when he takes my bottom lip in between his teeth, and he grins while doing it. I moan softly as I start to tug at his hair. He doesn't let go for a few moments, and when he does, he goes back to kissing me. I kiss him as he rolls us over so he's hovering me again. My legs wrap around his waist helping me to keep him as close as possible. Soon he starts to slow the kiss down leaving light lingering kisses. I whine softly in protest when he stops.

"Don't want too out of control.." He mumbles.

"No, not yet."

"That's probably where we may have ended up if we continued longer."

"Probably, but we'd be late for the game if that happens."

"True."

"Right now I say we just relax."

"Good idea."

He gives me a quick kiss before he shifts to laying next to me. I move closer to him, laying my head on his chest. His arms go securely around me as we just lay there until it's time for the game. In the meantime, Shauna had made her way back downstairs to Alex.

"Mike said you wanted to see me?" She asks.

"He did?" He looks confused. "I was just wondering where you went then next thing I know, he's gone."

"Ohhh, I see what he did now." She says when it clicks in her head.  
"What did he do?"

"Alone time with Stef." She laughs.

"Ooohhh. Can't say I blame him. I was starting to miss you."

"Sorry. Stef wanted to show me something and wanted my opinion on it."

"That's understandable." He nods. "Come here." He motions her over.

She smiles and does as he says, walking over. Once she's close enough, he pulls her down so she's sitting on his lap.

"You must've missed me too much."

"I did." He nods. "I also want to get time with you before I leave."

"Well when are you leaving exactly?"

"In a little bit. I still need to get changed. So probably a half hour or so."

"Well that's plenty of time."

"More then enough." He gives her a soft kiss, trying to make it last as long as he can.

"The one thing you almost forgot to do this morning. I was waiting for that." She says when they pull away.

"I didn't forget. You left before I could do that."

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's alright. Now I've got as many chances as I want."

"Yes you do."

"I don't think they'll be down for awhile so..." He trails off pressing his lips to hers again.

She smiles against his lips, and resting one of her hands on the back of his neck, while the other has her fingers laced with his. His hand moves from resting on her side to moving up her back. His hands find their way to her hair as he lets his fingers run thorugh it before holding her closer to him. Her hand that was resting on the back of his neck had moved and she unconsciously dragged her nails across the back of his neck before her hand had moved to his hair. He lowly growls, but she hears as he starts to deepen the kiss adding more passion and intensity to it. She ends up moving a bit on his lap, trying to get as close she can get to him. He lets go of the hand he was holding in favor of wrapping his arms around her to hold her closer. Her arms go around his neck getting as close as she can to him. He pulls away to give them both air, and he starts to trail down her neck and to her collarbone. She moves her head to the side while tugging gently at his hair as he nips and kisses all the skin he can reach.

"If you leave any marks, they better be coverable by whatever I'm wearing today."

"They'll be small enough."

"Okay good."

He goes back to what he was doing making sure to not get to carried away. He makes sure to nip lightly so he only leaves a few small marks. Every place he leaves a mark, waiting for it to form, he presses a light kiss to it. He does avoid the sensitive spot on her neck since there already is a mark there. He kisses there as well, along with behind her ear. He starts to move back to along her jawline and ending back on her lips. She presses her lips hard against his in an eager kiss while he starts to let his hands wander. Whenever she feels his fingers move across any skin that is exposed due to her still having what she wore to bed last night on, she can't help but shiver a bit. He chuckles against her lips doing it one last time before resting his hands on her waist. When she feels that her lips are to the point of almost bruising, she starts to pull away slowly, before pulling away completey and resing her forehead against his, eyes still closed.

"So worth the wait."

"Usually always is."

"Gets better every time."

"It does."

"I do think I should get dressed so I can be back in time for the game."

"Right." She nods.

He moves his hands so when he stands up, he's able to carry her.

"You're coming with me."

"And I was just gonna ask if I could. Mind reader." She laughs.

"I wouldn't leave without you anyway."

"Of course not."

"Mine." He gives her a kiss before he heads up the stairs.

"Yes...yours."

"Good."

"Nothing is going to change that."

"Nothing or no one. Not if I can help it."

"Well you're the only one I want anyway. That's all that matters." She says as he walks into the bedroom.

"That's right."

"People can try and make me change my mind, but it's not happening."

"If you were going to change your mind, you would have months ago. Since you're still here that means you want to be here."

"Exactly."

He then walks over to his bags while still holding her. He's able to pick up his bag and set it on the bed as he starts to look for clothes.

"Hmm, I'll help here." She says as she watches him look through the bag for clothes, and she says yes to what she likes when he pulls it out.

"Well thank you for the help."He kisses her cheek.

"You're welcome."

He picks up his clothes then starts to head to the bathroom, not wanting to put her down yet.

"Oh, am I going into the bathroom with you?" She gives him an amused look.

"It looks that way." He grins.

"So does that mean what I think it means?"

"I think it does."

"Well in that case, maybe I'll let you watch me get dressed...whenever that is. I don't know what I'm wearing yet."

"I'm sure you'll find something to wear and you're not changing until I get back."

"Kind of figured. That's okay. It's a lazy day anyway. I can stay in what I wore to bed all day."

"Very true. Enjoy the day while we have it."

"Exactly."

As he walks into the bathroom he sets her down on the counter so he is able to get dressed. He changes out of the shorts he wore to bed and into jeans. She almost dies on the inside from the sight, but shake the thoughts from her mind. Since he knows it's getting to her, he takes his time putting his shirt on. After slowly pulling it down he turns around then starts to fix his hair.

"You just live to torture, don't you?"

"For you...always." He smirks.

"If only you let me help with the shirt. Would've gave me a reason to be touchy. But that's okay."

"You don't need a reason. You can touch whenever you want to."

"Likewise."

"I'll take full advantage of that too."

"Of course you will."

"Like now." He grins once he's done with his hair. He moves in front of her standing in between her legs while his hands slowly move up her thighs.

"Don't need to go to the store right away?"

"I do...just getting a bit of extra time with you first."

"Even though you have all the time in the world...every day."

"True. I guess I should go now so I can get back."

"So you tease me like this and think you can get away with it?" She smirks.

"Actually...no."

"I was gonna say...if you thought you could get away with it, you so would be in for it later."

"I would be either way." He chuckles.

"True."

"I think I should go before things do get out of hand and I run late."

"That would be a good idea, but are you forgetting something before you go?"

"Nope." He grins, pressing his lips to hers.

She smiles against his lips and kiss back, her hands resting on his shoulders. His hands move to her hips and rest there while he tries to hold the kiss for as long as he can, making sure it will last the whole time he's gone. He starts to pull away slowly, letting the kiss linger a bit before pulling away completely, and he rests his forehead against her.

"That should hold us for now."

"It should." She nods.

"I'll be back before you know it." He lifts her off the counter, taking her back into the room.

"No rush or anything."

"I know. I just don't like being away from you for too long."

"Aww."

"You do that to me. Make me feel like no one else ever has."

"Not even ex-girlfriends?"

"Nope. Only you. You're everything I've ever wanted and more."

"Well that's good to know."

"A very good thing."

"Well I suppose you should finish getting ready to go. Might as well put me down now."

"I suppose I should." He sighs as he reluctantly sets her on the bed.

"So are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure."

She nods and watches as he finishes getting ready. It doesn't take him that long since he already did everything in the bathroom. All he did was grab a jacket and put that on before walking back over to her.

"Alright...I'm leaving now."

"Alright. Don't rush or anything. Take your time."

"I'll keep that in mind." He gives you a quick kiss.

After he pulls away, he heads out of the bedroom, leaving to head to the store. Since it was still pretty early, she decides to just lay in bed and watch some TV while she relaxes until he got back. She settles on watching football stuff that's leading up to the game today. It was the only thing worth watching really on a Sunday. With all the extra relaxing we got to do, we end up dozing off for most of the morning. I was in and out of sleep and when I woke up this time, I felt lips on my shoulder. I keep my eyes closed not wanting to wake up just yet while I enjoy the feeling of Mike's arms around me and the light kisses he's leaving.

"You dozed off." He mumbles against my skin.

"...mhm..." I slowly nod. "...so comfy..."

"That was the plan."

"Well it worked." I snuggle into him more. "I don't want to move."

"And you don't have to."

"Do we still have time?"

"About an hour or so."

"That's not to bad. Still got time to lay here."

"Yes we do." He nods.

"Have you been awake the whole time?"

"I fell asleep once."

"Ah, okay."

"I was to fascinated to sleep."

"By?"

"You, of course."

"Awwww...Mike..."

"You just looked so peaceful."

"I always am when I'm with you."

"As you should be."

"You make me feel safe so I'm always at peace with you."

"Good." He grins, kissing my shoulder again.

I sigh in content as I relax into his touch. Since my hands were still resting on his chest, I started to lightly move my fingers over his skin out of instinct.

"So what're you wearing to the game?" He asks.

"I was thinking jeans and I got a few things that you might like."

"Oh?"

"Just for you I got a bunch of Browns gear that I'm going to wear today."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good. Because you won't see me in it after today. You're just lucky I love you enough to do it this once."

"That's okay."

"Figured I'd side with you today."

"I love that you did."

"I love that you love my idea."

"Well of course I would love it."

"Good. I knew you would." I grin.

"Of course."

"How about we start to get ready? That is unless you don't want to yet."

"We can get ready. I wanna see everything you're wearing."

"Of course you do." I giggle. "Gotta let go though so I can get up."

"Right right, of course." He chuckles, letting me go.

I give him a quick kiss before I move from the bed then over to my things. I get out what I need before I head into the bathroom. Once in there, I change out of my night clothes then into my jeans and Cleveland Brown tee. After that's on, I start to do my makeup before curling my hair. I put on all the Browns jewelry I got along with the ring he got me for my birthday. Once that is all on, I head back out into the room to see that he is just about changed himself.

"You want to see now?" I get his attention.

"I sure do." He turns to look at me. Once he sees everything I have on, a grin appears on his face.

"You like?"

"Love."

"That's what I was going for." I smirk.

"Too bad this is a one time thing."

"For you, maybe I'll wear it again."

"I was gonna say...I can get used to seeing that."

"Then I just might surprise you the next time." I smirk.

"I can't wait."

"Of course you can't." I laugh as I walk to my things to grab my shoes and a light jacket I got that's also Some Browns gear too.

"Going all out I see."

"Yes I did." I grin. "Just for you." I stand up after getting my shoes on then give him a quick kiss.

I go to pull away only for him to hold me there longer. He lets me go when he feels like he should and when he does he just grins.

"Wanted a longer kiss."

"Nothing wrong with that." I smile.

"Nothing wrong at all."

"Nope. How about we head down and see if Shauna and Alex are almost ready?"

"If he's back from the store. Let's stop by the bedroom first before going downstairs."

"Oh that's right. Totally forgot." I laugh. "Lets do that. Make sure she's up if he's not."

"Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Alright." I give him a quick kiss before he goes to get ready.

While he does, I sit on the end of the bed waiting for him. He makes sure to not take too long, coming out of the bathroom when he's done.

"Looking good." I bite my lip as I look him over since he decided to wear jeans along with one of his Browns jerseys.

"Only for you."

"Good. Because I love it."

"I knew you would."

"I love you in anything, but jeans..." I bite my lip. "...those are my favorite on you."

"So I've been told." He chuckles.

"It's true." I blush, biting my lip.

"I finally can see that."

"Oh hush." I blush more. "You're going to have me so red by the time we leave."

"Oops."

"It makes you just as beautiful." He adds.

"Miiikkke..." I blush more, hiding my face in my hands.

"It's the truth...and no hiding."

"Can't help it." I mumble into my hands.

"I know."

He walks over to me moving my hands from my face. He takes my hands in his as he sits on the bed next to me. I keep my head down to hide when he puts his fingers under my chin, lifting my head up. He moves my hair from me face then lightly moves his thumb over my cheek.

"So beautiful." He whispers as he brushes his lips over mine.

"So you keep telling me." I kiss him quick.

"And I'll continue to tell you."

"You haven't stopped yet."

"I'm never going to stop."

"I didn't think you would stop."

"Of course."

"Shall we go check on the other two before we miss te game?"

"We shall."

He stands from the bed, helping me up after he's standing. We lace our fingers together then leave his room and head down to Shauna's which was not to far. Once there we knock on the door. After a few moments the door opens, Alex being the one to open it.

"You're back. We were just coming to see if you were or if we needed to wake her up."

"Yeah got back a while ago, and she's getting ready."

"Alright. We'll be downstairs." Mike grins.

"And...I hope you're prepared for your team to lose." He adds, already starting.

"Psh. More like your team is going down."

"Okay okay, save it for the game you two." I laugh.

"But-" Mike starts before I cut him off.

"No buts or I won't let you have fun while we wait for them."

"...alright."

"Let Shauna know we'll be downstairs, please?" I ask Alex as I start to pull mike down the hall.

"Of course."

"Thank you." I call as we head down the stairs with him already starting to be touchy.

It isn't too long after he shuts the door when she walks out of the bathroom.

"How did you know this shirt would fit?" She laughs.

"I'm just good like that." He grins.

"You just went all out with this stuff didn't you?"

"I did. I figured you would need some stuff for today."

"Well you thought right."

"Now you have everything that you need."

"Yes I do." She nods, grabbing the jewelry he got her and put everything on. "Wanna help with this?" She holds out the necklace.

"Of course." He grins, walking over to her and taking the necklace. He stands behind her as she moves her hair to the side. He then puts the necklace around her neck then hooks the clasp.

"Thank you." She says as she lets her hair go, it falling back in place.

"You're welcome."

"Oh before I forget, Stef and Mike are downstairs waiting for us." He adds.

"Okay. I just need a few more things before I'm ready."

The last thing she does is slip her shoes on, and spray on the perfume she picked out, which was apple, and she knew spraying it in the room around him instead of the bathroom would drive him even more crazy. She makes sure she has everything she needs and put it in her bag before grabbing a coat and pulling that on.

"You know that does to me when you spray that."

"Which is why I waited to do it in here instead of in the bathroom. Gets more of a reaction from you."

"You're killing me." He groans.

"Oh, I know."

"It's a good thing we have to leave or we would never leave this room."

"Good to know." A smirk forms on her face.

"I'll just save it all for later."

"Kind of figured."

"Shall we get going now?"

"We shall. We don't want to keep them waiting down there afterall."

"No, but I'm sure he won't mind at all." He chuckles.

"Of course he wouldn't."

Alex laughs as they get everything they need before lacing their fingers together and heading downstairs.

"We're all ready to go." She declares as they get downstairs.

"Few more minutes." Mike mumbles.

"No. We're ready too." I laugh.

"Someone wants to keep being touchy I see."

"He does. He just can't get over me in all his teams gear."

"Ooooh."

"Oh hush. I'm sure Alex will be the same way with you."

"Well he did buy me everything I'll be wearing...from jewelry right down to my shirt."

"Oh he would."

"But there's another reason why he may be touchy."

"Let me guess..." I get a wiff of your perfume. "...the apple?"

"Mmhmm. I kind of waited to spray it when I was in the bedroom and not the bathroom."

"Oooohhh. Now that's...something I would do."

"Yes, you would." She laughs.

"Gets me every time too." Mike adds.

"Which makes it fun."

"For the both of you."

"Yes."

"Alright. We should go before these two make us really late." I laugh.

"Good idea."

We put on our coats then grab whatever we might need before heading out to Mike's car. Since he knows how to get there, he drives with her and Alex in the back and me up front with him. Once we're all in, he starts to head to the arena.

"I'm surprised you two aren't fighting over who's gonna win today." She snickers.

"Oh they already started...believe me."

"Uh oh."

"Not even 2 minutes after seeing Alex, Mike started."

"Oh jeez."

"If I didn't stop him, they would probably still be going on about it."

"I believe it."

"So today is going to be interesting...very interesting."

"Oh yes."

Soon we pull up to the arena and Mike finds a place to park. Once he parked the car, we all got out. They put their arm over our shoulders as we headed up to the gate. We showed our tickets, and the ripped off the part that they keep, giving us the part that we keep and we head inside to find our seats. Once we get to our seats, it starts to hit Mike that we're really there since we are so close, 50 yard line on the field to be exact.

"How you got these seats is beyond me."

"Oh it was nothing." I shrug. "I just got them a long time ago, that's all."

"Well sitting here is just amazing."

"That's what I was hoping for. Only ther best for you."

"Just like you only get the best from me."

"Of course." I kiss him quickly then lean into his side as he puts his arm over my shoulder.

"Awwww."

"I'm sure Alex would do the same for you too."

"Of course I would."

"See?" I grin. "He's just as sweet as Mike is."

"I know he is."

"You will forever know. I'll never stop showing you."

"Awww." I smile.

"And Eve thinks she can take him away from me. Psh."

"That's so not going to happen. Not as long as I'm here. She's got another thing coming."

"She's just jealous. Well jealousy brings out the ugly side of people. And she's just showing a whole lot of ugly..if you catch my drift." She laughs.

"Oh I do. All I know, is that if she ever tries to go after Mike after realizing she can't get Alex...oooohhhh things are going to happen."

"People honestly thought that after that one night of tag teaming together that they would be put into a storyline."

"I was the only one hoping that would never happen. I never met her and I couldn't stand her. Not after the way she treated John and Zack. Mike deserves better than that."

"Well you weren't the only one hoping. But it hasn't happened so all the people hoping that it would happen can be disappointed all they want."

"Exactly. I think she would have held him back anyway. To much baggage." I laugh.

"WAY too much baggage."

"Okay, enough about her. We don't need that to ruin our day."

"Right, even though making jokes about her isn't really ruining our day."

"True. I'm sure you both can go all day with those jokes too."

"We can. Two words...plastic surgery." She snickers.

"In more then one place too." I laugh.

"And not to mention way too much spray tanner."

"Way to much. It's like she bathes in that stuff. Just...eck." I make a face.

"She's clearly hiding something with all the spray tanner." She laughs.

"Better it stay hidden. No one wants to see that."

"No...but anyways.."

"I believe the game is about to start." Mike says.

"And the Browns are so going to lose." Alex states confidently.

"Keep thinking that. You know your precious little Redskins are going home packing."

"And it begins again."

"So it does." I laugh.

"This is gonna be fun."

"A bit to much fun." I laugh. "Might have to keep them occupied at times.

"Already planning on it."

"As am I."

After both teams come out, they all meet on the sidelines for the singing of the national anthem. Once that was over and the field was clear, they met in the middle for the coin toss.

"Skins are starting this game."

"No the Browns are starting."

"Here we go." I laugh.

We watch the coin go up in the air, the Browns winning the toss, opting to take the ball first.

"See? Told you." Mike states proudly.

"You may have the ball first, but we're going to score first."

"Psh, yeah right."

"Just watch. You'll see."

"Yeah I'll see...when we score first."

"Whatever you say."

"You know I'm right." Mike grins.

"No. I'm right."

"No. I am!"

"I am!"

"Boys! Kickoff time." She interjects.

"Ohh what're we gonna do with them?" I laugh.

"They're worse then children." She shakes her head.

"Guys and their sports."

"Something we'll never understand."

Once the ball was kicked, the game officially started, Mike and Alex watching intently. *There wasn't much her or I could do since they were focused on the game, but cheer for each time. The first quarter went by pretty fast with no score. The start of the second half had the Browns kicking off first. It didn't take long for the Redskins to get the ball in field goal position. Once the kicker was set, he came out and made a perfect kick putting the Redskins ahead by 3.

"Hah! What did I tell you. We scored first." Alex gloats.

"It's only a field goal. That's easy for us to beat which we will do on the next play."

"Still we scored, like I said we would."

"Yeah, yeah." Mike waves his hand. "Our ball now. Watch what a real team can do."

"This is gonna be a long game with those two going at it." She mutters to me.

"I got this." I whisper to you with a smirk. "Mike..." I turn to him with a pout. "...I'm cold. Keep me warm?" I whine softly.

"Of course I will. Can't have you being cold."

"Thank you." I smile as I lean into him. He puts his arm over my shoulders while I lace my fingers with hid hands. I set my other hand on his mid thigh, just resting it there for now.

"Anything for you."

*We turn our attention back to the game as things started to pick up. Whenever something happened, Mike and Alex started going back and forth for a bit until I squeezed gently on Mike's thigh, since that's the reason I wanted him to hold me. It got close to the end of the second quarter when the Browns got close to making a touchdown. I let go of Mike so he could get up and cheer as they moved closer to the goal line. With just seconds left in the quarter, the Browns scored, getting the first touchdown of the game.

"That's my Brownies! Woo!" Mike cheers. "How about that?!" He boasts.

"Psh, that's just luck."

"Call it what you will, but we still got the 7." Mike smirks as he sits back down, re-wrapping his arm around me.

"Ohh you two."

"I think he gets the point." I lowly say to Mike as I gently squeeze on his thigh.

"Well at least it's halftime."

"Yes it is." I nod. "I want some snacks. Anyone else?"

"I could go for some snacks." She nods.

"Alright. You guys want to go or do you want us to go?" I ask the guys.

"I don't think it's safe to leave them alone together." She laughs.

"I think you're right." I laugh. "Mike and I can go if you want." I offer.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Alright. Anything special or no?"

"Well you know what I like anyway."

"Right. Alex?"

"Anything she's having, I'll have."

"Sounds good." I nod as I tap Mike one the leg, letting him know I'm ready to go.

He nods and we get up and head to get snacks and stuff. We head up to the vendors then find one we want. While we stand in line, Mike stands begin we with his hands on my hips as he steals a few kisses. When we finally get to the fron of the line we order what we want. After waiting for it, we get all the food and drinks then head back to the seats. When we get back, we see that Shauna moved from where she was sitting to sitting on Alex's lap, his arms wrapped around her.

"Aw. How cute." I comment as we get back to the seats and sit down.

"I got cold."

"It is chilly out, but I got cocoa." I sing as I hand her a cup.

"Ooh thank you."

"Mhm." I nod. "Plus I know how much you love chocolate."

"Oh yes."

"Now we can stay extra warm while we watch."

"Perfect."

"And it looks like we got back just in time too." I say as both teams start to come out for the second half.

"Yes you did. Now you be careful cheering, since I'm sitting here with the hot chocolate in my hands." She says to Alex.

"I'll be careful."

"Alright." She nods.

Soon the game starts again with the Browns kicking off first this time. Nothing really happened in the 3rd quarter but some good sacks and a few fumbles. It came down to the 4th quarter when the Redskins almost got a touchdown, but the Brown intercepted, running down the field. They tried to get a touchdown or a field goal, but time got the best of them and then game ended with the Browns winning 7-3.

"...damn..." Alex said lowly as we all waited for Mike's reaction.

"We won. Oh yeah. Told you we would win." Mike gloats.

Her and I are amused by Mike's little victory dance he started doing. I let him go for a bit before tugging on his jacket for him to sit.

"Alright...that's enough." I chuckle.

"Just happy that we won." He grins.

"I know you are. I'm happy they won while we were here."

"Thank you for getting the tickets for the game today." He hugs me kissing my cheek.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you had a good time."

"I had an amazing time."

"Good." I move close to him, starting to shiver.

"I think it's time to get them out of the cold." Alex says since she's still snuggled up to him.

"Considering my hot chocolate is gone, I think so." She nods.

"Mine too." I shiver as Mike puts his arm around me.

"Okay. Lets get you both out of the cold." Mike says as we all start to stand.

We gather everything we brought, even the leftover snacks and we headed back through the crowd of people leaving and to the car. The whole way back to the car, they guys had there arms around us wihle we leaned into their sides trying to stay warm. Once at the car, Mike had the doors unlocked and the car started since he had that feature on this car. By the time we get in the car, it's already starting to get warm.

"Thank go for remote starters."

"Oh I know right?"

"Best feature ever on a car."

"That's why I got it for here. Now it will never be cold when we get in the car during the winter."

"Great."

When the car is warm enough he starts to makehis way into traffic, taking his time with all the cars. It takes a bit of time to get o the main road, but once we do there's no traffic all the way back to Mike's place. Once we get back, he pulls in the driveway and parks the car.

"I'll go unlock the door so we don't have to wait out in the cold while I do."

"Sounds good." I nod as he gets out with the car still running. I turn around in my seat to talk to Shauna, but see that she dozed off for a bit on Alex.

"Awwww." I say quietly.

"Someone got tired."

"I can see that." I chuckle. "Must be all the cold air that did it."

"Probably."

My phone goes off, Mike telling me that the house is unlocked.

"House is open. You take her in and I'll get all this stuff." I say to Alex as I start to get everything together.

He nods and gently moves her so he can get out of the car first. He goes around to the side that she's on so that it's easier to get her, opens the door and unbuckles the seatbelt, carefully taking her out of the car and carrying her inside. Once he's inside, he tells Mike I'm getting everything from the car before coming in. After he does that, he heads up to the room to get her changed into more comfortable clothes. When he reaches the room, he gets the door open then lays her on the bed before closing the door and getting something for her to wear. After he has that, he goes back over to her, gently trying to wake her so she can change.

"Hmmm?" She mumbles in her sleep.

"You need to change." He softly says. "I got you clothes."

She nods and sits up, taking her jacket off first before taking the clothes from him and heading into the bathroom to change. She slowly makes her way since she's half asleep. When she gets in there, she takes off the clothes she had on then puts on the clothes that he picked out for her. After she's done with that, she grabs her clothes then head back into the room, putting her clothes with her bag.

"Still tired?" Alex asks.

"Just a bit. All the fresh air did it. Never fails."

"Once you come back to bed, you can get all the sleep you want."

She yawns as she walks back over to the bed, climbing onto it and almost instantly snuggle into his side. His arms go around her holding her close as he soothingly runs his fingers through her hair. It doesn't take long for her to drift off to sleep considering she was already still half asleep to begin with. Once he notices a change in her breathing, he rests his hand on the back of her head, kissing her forehead. He pulls her closer to him, just watching her sleep until he goes to sleep himself. Meanwhile, had just got done putting everything away and headed up to Mike's room where he was waiting for me.

"Waiting for me I see."

"Of course." He smiles. "I'd wait a lifetime for you."

"There you go again...making me blush."

"Just makes you even more beautiful."

"Miiikkkeee..." I cover my face. "...stop." I chuckle.

"But it's true."

"Charmer."

"Always."

"One of the reason why I love you." I walk over to him giving him a kiss. When I go to pull away, he holds me closer, trying to hold the kiss longer.

"Uh uh..." I mumble against his lips. "...I have to show you something first."

"Oh?"

"Mhm." I nod. "Go get ready for bed and I'll be right back."

"Alright." He nods.

Once he lets me go, I go over to my things and get out what I had planned for him. I take it out without him seeing then hide it in my jacket until I get in the bathroom. Once in there, I clean off all my makeup before taking off my clothes and putting on the baby doll. I leave my hair the way it was and set my clothes neatly on the counter for now. I fluff the curls a bit to give them more volume before heading back into the room. I stand with my back against the door frame, posing in a way that I know will kill him.

"Oh Mike." I sing, trying to get his attention.

"Ye..." He stops what he's going to say once he sees me.

"Like your belated birthday present?" I smirk as I push myself off the wall and slowly start walking to him making sure to sway my hip as I walk.

"I...love..." He says, almost speechless.

"Good." I giggle. "I was hoping you would." I stand in front of him, lighlty moving my finger up his chest teasingly.

"When...did you get this?" He asks, reaching out to touch the fabric.

"A few days ago. It came later then I thought it would."

"Well, that's alright."

"Was hoping to have it last week for your actual birthday, but now is good enough."

"It is." He nods.

"You can have all the fun you want..." I wrap my arms around his neck. "...go crazy." I brush my lips over his.

"But not too crazy where things happen too early. I know."

"If you're ready, then I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"More then I have ever been about anything."

"Is it going to be special enough for you? Beacuse I want it to be."

"Trust me. It will be...I'm with you afterall."

"Oh, I know. I just want to make sure."

"That's sweet of you and makes me want you even more."

"That's beacuse I care."

"You show it to me everyday. That's what made my decision so easy."

"Well I'm glad I could influence your decision with how much I care about you."

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you actually show how you care."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"I'm sure you do." I lean in close to him as I lightly run my fingers over the back of his neck.

"But...enough talking..." He grins.

I nod as I smirk, pressing my lips to his. My hands stay around his neck for now just lingering above his skin. He smirks back against my lips and helps to give me a boost, and I wrap my legs around him as he heads in the direction of the bed. As he walks, he lets his hands wander all over. Once he makes it to the bed, he sits down and I move my legs so I'm straddling him without breaking the kiss. His hands once again move to the baby doll, running his fingers along the fabric, because he just loves the feel of it. I giggle into the kiss at how fascinated he is by the fabric. He keeps his fingers on that for now as he breaks the kiss for air. He looks me over before starting to trail kisses across my jaw. I lean into his touch as he goes toward my neck. I tilt my head to the side, giving him better access.

"...and the marks...will be coverable...show tomorrow...I know..." He mumbles against my skin.

"...mkay." I nod against his shoulder.

And just as I said that, he started to nip at my skin, every chance he got with no warning. As he does that, I bite down hard on my lip as I dig my nails into his shoulder. The more he nips the harder it becomes for me to keep the noises from coming, but I manage to keep them rom coming...for now. He can feel that I'm holding back, especially at how tense I'm becoming. So along with nipping at the skin of my neck, his hands move along my sides lightly and slowly, to my spine where he trails his fingers slowly along that. I shiver at his touch as a soft moan escapes me. My fingers dig into his back more as I arch into him, trying my hardest not to give in. He moves from my neck and up to me ear.

"Give in." He says before nipping at my earlobe.

"...no." I manage to get out.

"Well...looks like I'm going to have to try harder."

"...mhm..." I bite my lip as he starts to nip at my earlobe.

While he focuses on that, his hands move from where they were on my back, to my thighs. That's where he proceeds to squeeze lightly for now. I shift a bit on his lap while a few moans come from me. Since he knows that's what gets me, he starts to nip at bit harder while keeping his hands there. Just to get the moans louder, each time he squeezes harder, until I can't take anymore. Finally I give in, giving him the reaction he ws waiting for. He smirks against my skin as he continues to nip. When he feels he left enough marks for now, he slowly makes his way to my lips. Not being able to wait, I pull from his shoulder as I turn his head toward me. I press my lips to his in an eager, hard kiss. I keep one hand on his cheek while I let the other slowly move down his chest, stopping right above the waist of his boxers. I feel him tense up before I lightly move my fingers over the back of his pants. He simply can't wait anymore because of the torture I'm doing to him, and he starts to move the shoulder straps off of my shoulders. I relax my shoulders a bit so he can pull the down slightly. My hand moves from his cheek to his shoulder while my other slips under the band of his boxers. I move my fingers across his skin lightly before pressing down on one of his indents, getting a growl out of him. I smirk against his lips as I do it again. That earns a louder growl from him, and without warning he moves and we end up by the pillows. With him hovering over my, lips still pressed to mine. I whine softly at not being able to have my fun. I then wrap my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. But I take advantage of that and manage to roll us over so that I'm straddling his lap again. I smirk against his lips in triumph before continuing my fun from earlier. His hands go to my hips, holding my in place. I pull away from his lips, trailing from them to his jaw before I nip at his earlobe while my hands move down his chest back to his waist. I smirk as he tenses up, moving his hands to my thighs as he grips harder on them. I slip my fingers under his waistband again, pressing my fingers into his indents again as I slowly start to nip at his neck.

"I don't know...how much more...I can take..."

"That's the whole point." I smirk, mumbling against his skin.

"The more you continue, the closer we're getting to it happening."

"I'm just having my fun before you stop me."

"That's coming very soon...believe me."

"Then I'm going to continue with my fun then..." I nip a bit harder at his neck as I slowly move down to his chest, kepping my hands where they are.

His hands grip my hips tighter than they were before when I nipped that hard at his neck. While I do that he presses kisses to me shoulder when he can. I slowly move from his neck, going to his chest as I lightly kiss and nip. I move down to his abs where I lightly move my tongue after each kiss. I go down as far as I can before slowly moving back up, going up the other side of his neck before ending at his lips. He kisses back eagerly and he rolls the us over, not breaking the kiss and he starts to remove the rest of the baby doll since I still had it on and he wanted it off. We break the kiss so he can lift it over my head. Instead of going back to my lips, he kisses all the newly exposed skin he can, making sure to get every inch. My fingers run though his hair, gripping gently at the torture he is starting to cause me. Once he's gotten every inch of the newly exposed skin he can reach, he moves back up to my lips, but hovers over them for a brief moment. "Blanket now?" He asks, while winking.

"Uh huh." I nod, not wanting to wait any longer.

He smirks as he pulls the blanket over us while pressing his lips to mine. Soon the rest of what we had came off and we enjoyed a belated birthday present.


	23. Mystery Opponent

The next morning instead of an alarm to wake her up, Shauna's peacefully sleeping until she feels lips press against the back of her neck. She moves in her sleep a bit, but the lips don't move from where they are. She feels hands go down her side, resting on her hips as the lips start to slowly move down her neck to her shoulder. She mumbles in her sleep, before leaning into the touch. They move from her shoulder back to her neck then to her ear.

"I know you're awake." Alex whispers in her ear.

"Mmmm..." She replies.

"You're still tired...I can tell."

"..a bit..."

"How about, you rest while I get ready? I'll wake you up when I'm done."

All she does is nod. He chuckles as he kisses her shoulder one last time. He carefully gets out of bed then goes to his things. He picks out a nice suit for media then goes to change in the bathroom. He makes sure to take as much time as he can so she can get more rest. Once he was done with everything, he comes out and comes over to wake her up. She grumbles into the pillow, still not wanting to get up.

"We have media this morning. Gonna have to get up."

"...ugh..." She groans. "...if I must."

"Get up for me at least?"

"For you...of course I will." She shifts, rolling on her side.

After a bit she sits up and stretch, before getting the energy to even move from the bed.

"Need some motivation?"

"I'm just not fully awake yet."

"Maybe I can help with that." He grins moving so he's next to her. He then cups her face with his hands giving her a soft, yet passionte kiss. He keeps the kiss going until he feels that she's more awake than before. That's when he pulls away.

"Better?"

"Mmmm...much better."

"Works every time."

"It does." She nods. "I think I'm awake enough to get dressed now."

"That was what I was hoping."

"You just know how to wake me up."

"I do."

"Okay...I should get changed now..." She moves from the bed since he started to get all touchy. "...before you make us late." She laugh as she heads to her bags.

"Yeah that would be a bad thing." He chuckles.

"It would." She chuckles as she gets all her thing together for the day.

"I will be right back."

"Alright." He nods as he watches her walk to the bathroom.

"Although, you did let me watch you get changed so..."

"Seriously?" He asks as his eyes light up.

"Well it wouldn't be fair if I didn't let you, since you let me."

"I'm coming." He gets of the bed and hurries over to her.

"I've never seen you move so fast." She laughs.

"I only move that fast for something I want." He smirks.

"Of course you do."

"Now...how about we get you ready?" He grins as he nudges her in the bathroom.

"Okay okay, pushy." She laughs.

His grin just gets bigger as they walk into the bathroom. Once in there, he shuts the door and locks it.

"Like anyone's gonna come in."

"Not taking any chances."

"Mike and Stef know we like our privacy as much as they like theirs. Plus, they're probably still sleeping anyway."

"I know. Just not used to being alone like this."

"Like how you let me stay at your place with you that one time, so I wouldn't have to stay in the hotel? Before this whole relationship even took off?"

"Exactly like that time. All I wanted was alone time with you and that was the best option."

"Well it's something we'll get used to when we have the days off, go home."

"I'm so looking foward to that." He grins as he starts to pull at the shirt she has on.

"Okay I get it. Enough talking and more changing."

"Mhm." He nods eagerly.

She shakes her head amusedly before starting to change, removing what she wore to bed first before putting the clothes she picked out on. Alex watches intently as she changes, using certain moments to be all touchy before she puts the next peice of clothing on. After she has everything on, he runs his hands over her shoulders since they are exposed due to the top she has on.

"Enjoy while you can. I'll be wearing something that covers my shoulders."

"Awww." He pouts. "Do you have to?" He whines.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry."

"I'll just have to have all my fun now then." He kisses the back of her neck, slowly moving across her shoulder as his hands move to her hips.

She can't help but to watch him in the mirror as she works on her makeup. He keeps having his fun while making sure she's still able to do her makeup without messing it up.

"Going to have to stop for a few minutes so I can do my hair and so I can spray on my perfume. Unless you wanna do the honors of the spraying."

"Can I?"

She grabs the bottle and hands it to him.

"I'll do my hair after you're done with that."

He grins as he takes the bottle, spraying it on her clothes and neck.

"Smells...so...good..." He gets lost in the scent.

"Now, behave. Or we'll be late."

"I can try."

"Good. As long as you try."

He moves to the side as he anxiously watches her do her hair.

"You know I love it when you do that to your hair." He points out the waves towards the ends.

"That's why I do it as much as I can."

"And I'm thankful for that."

"Anything for you."

"Now two more things. What's covering my shoulders and my shoes." She adds.

"Alright." He sighs.

"I can take it off later when we get back. Tell you what. When we do head to the arena, I'll keep it off. I'm wearing a dress tonight anyway and I'm bringing it with us so I can change into it there, along with everything else that's gonna go with it."

"I love that idea. And a dress?" He grins. "You're trying to kill me today." He chuckles.

"And it's blue, light blue."

"Yep. You're definitely going to kill me today."

"Seems like it doesn't it?"

"You already are, so yes it does."

"And even better. I have no match tonight."

"Hmmm...we might not leave the room unless we have to then."

"We'll see what happens tonight."

"Right. Depending if I have a match and all."

"Right, that's up to Mike though."

"I'm sure we'll find out later."

"Right. And with this being the go home Raw before the pay-per-view, who knows what'll happen."

"True. I might find out if I'm defending against next week."

"You mean this weekend. The pay per view is this weekend silly. Did I distract you that badly that you forgot when the pay-per-view was?" She laughs.

"That's what I meant and yes you did." He laughs. "I just can't stop looking at you."

"Well it's gonna get covered by a jacket, it is a bit chilly outside..especially early mornings. Don't wanna freeze." She says as she grabs her jacket.

"I could help keep you warm, but alright."

"Yes I know you could, but in order for you to do that, we'd be walking out to the car a little strange don't you think?"

"We would, but it's be worth it."

"Next time, I promise."

"I'll accept." He grins.

"But anyways, ready to go?"

"All set."

He takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, allowing her to walk out the door first and not letting go of her hand as he follows. They make their way through the house then out to the car. Once there, he opens her door for her. When she's all buckled in, he closes her door then goes over to the other side. He gets in, buckling his seat belt then heads off for the first media stop of the day.

Mike and I however were still sound asleep. I was cuddled up to his side, head laying on his chest while his arms were wrapped around me. I shift slightly in my sleep causing him to hold me tighter. My eyes slowly open as I look up at him still sleeping. A smile forms on my face as I remember everything that happened and snuggle into him more. It isn't until about a few minutes or so later when he starts to wake up. He looks down to see me snuggled into his side and a smile forms on his face.

"Morning." He softly says, kissing the top of my head.

"Morning." I smile as I look up at him.

"So last night..." He grins.

"...was amazing." I bite my lip.

"I couldn't agree more."

"That was truly the best night ever."

"I'm glad you think so."

"I couldn't any happier then you made me last night."

"My goal every day is to make you happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you. You always know how to make me happy."

"I'm good like that."

"Yes you are. Very good."

"Only the best for you."

"Of course." I smile. "You show it every day."

"And I always will."

"I'm sure you will." I snuggle into him, letting my hands wander up and down his chest.

"We have media today. For once I really don't feel like going." He chuckles.

"To bad we can't just skip it."

"I know."

"So that means we have to get up?" I groan.

"Unfortunately."

"But I don't wanna." I whine, burying my face in his chest.

"Well you could stay in bed while I get dressed. We're not needed for another hour anyway."

"I could, but I want you to stay with me." I pout.

"Well we could use a shower...after last night and all.."

"Mmmm...that sounds like a good idea."

"Can pick out what to wear after."

"Alright. You've got a deal."

"Good." He grins.

"Carry me there?" I put on my best pouty face.

"Well of course I will."

I move up so I'm able to wrap my arms around his neck as he shifts on the bed. Once he's sitting up, I move my legs over his then he moves from the bed, heading for the bathroom. When he walks in, he sets me on the counter while he gets the water ready.

"And since we're on a time limit here, we won't spend too much time in the shower. But I do want to have cuddle time later. I know you want that too."

"I do." I nod. "And I think you had enough fun last night to hold you over for now." I laugh.

"It was a lot of fun." He nods.

"We should be able to be quick, as long as you don't get to touchy, which I have a feeling is going to happen." I chuckle since he's already started running his fingers over my thighs while we wait for the water.

"I'll try to control myself at least."

"As long as you try that." I kiss him quick. "If you do, then later you can have fin before we leave."

"I do like the sound of that."

"I knew you would." I grin. "But, I think the water is ready." I say as steam starts to fill the room.

"It seems so." He nods, helping me down from the counter before we step into the shower.

Once in the shower, we take turns getting under the water before doing everything we need to do. He makes sure to leave a few extra minutes so he can be extra touchy. I manage to persuade him into shutting the water and getting us towels. I wrap mine around myself while he does the same then we step out and head into the room.

"Looks like you were good in there so you get what I promised you."

"I can't wait."

"Like always." I laugh at his excitment. "Now, it's time to get dressed."

"Yes." He nods.

*He goes over to his closet for one of his suits while I go to my bag for clothes. I pick out a nice top and jeans then start to dry of with the towel. As I start to put my under things on, I can feel eyes on me. Knowing he's watching, I take my time putting my top and jeans just to torture him more. I hear him groan slightly the smirk as I start to get my makeup ready.*

"Not dressed yet?" I notice once I turn to face him.

"You distracted me."

"Oops." I giggle. "My bad."

"Suuure."

"I honestly had no idea you were watching. I thought you were still in the closet." I say innocently.

"Uh huh...sure."

"Honestly." I smile sweetly. "Although, you should get dressed. I'm starting to get distracted." I bite my lip as I look him over in nothing but a towel.

"Oh really?"

"It's taking everything in me not to come over and take that towel off."

"Well if I let you do that, we may not end up leaving this room. So maybe I should go get dressed."

"No we wouldn't." I agree. "So yes. You getting dressed is a good idea."

"I will be back out in a few."

"Arlight." I nod.

While he goes to get dressed, I head back in the bathroom to start my hair and makeup. I do my makeup first then get started on my hair. It doesn't take to long to do my hair and once I'm done, I turn off the curler and get it to the side. After everything is put away, I head back out in to the room to see him fixing his suit. I stop walking, and stare as I bite my lip.

"You're staring." He grins.

"Uh huh." I slowly nod.

"Always got to look my absolute best."

"You always do." I grin as I walk over to him. "Especially when you wear suits." I run my fingers down the from of his jacket.

"How well I know."

"What can I say?" I shrug. "You just look that good in everything."

"So do you."

"Of course. "I make everything look good." I joke.

"Yes you do."

"I do try."

"You don't even have to try."

"Oh I know. I'm just being modest."

"Of course."

"Ready?"

"Almost."

"Almost?" He chuckles.

"You forgot something this morning." I pout.

"Oh how stupid of me." He realizes and walks over, cupping my face in his hands and giving me a proper good morning kiss. I rest my hands on his chest as I relax into his touch. He holds the kiss for a bit longer before pulling away.

"Much better." I smile.

"Now I'm ready to go." I add.

"So am I."

We pull away, gathering up what we might need like his title and everything. Once we have everything, he laces his fingers with mine as we head out too the car.

"So do you think you'll be defending the title this weekend?" I ask.

"Actaully, I am. Sheamus has been acting for a match so Vince is giving him one. We have a non title match tonight then the title match this weekend."

"So the GM is competing. I'm sure you're going to tell everyone today about that."

"I am. One of the reason why we have to do media today. I need to promote the match since it was kind of a last minute addition being accounced on Smackdown Friday."

"Right, of course."

"You get the night off. A side from a segment and coming out with me to observe. Other then that, you're free for the night."

"Easy night then."

"Yes. Figured you've been doing good in matches. I want to see how you do with segments and so does Vince."

"Any idea what the segment will be about? Who else is in it if anybody?"

"I think Eve. She's been complaining about last week and she's not happy. They're going to interview her and get her thoughts on the match as well as you and Shauna. Since we all know how she feels about you, you're going to be close by to catch her if she says anything about you."

"If she does...oooh she's gonna get it."

"Exactly. That's why I want you out there if she says anything, which we all know she probably will."

"Of course."

We soon arrive to the first media stop of the day, his being a morning show on a local new station in Cleveland. After he parks the car we get out then head inside.

"Coming on TV with me or are you just gonna watch?"

"Hmm...I think I'll come on this time."

"Alright. I'll make sure to add a little bit into the interview about you while you're there next to me." He grins.

"Let me guess...going to brag about how awesome I am?" I laugh cockily.

"Maybe."

"You so are."

"Well that's because you are awesome."

"Why thank you." I smirk. "I know I am."

"Just like I am."

"I think I'm more awesome then you are though." I joke.

"That's not possible."

"It just might be."

"We'll see."

"Yes, yes we will."

After walking in, we check in and Mike tells them he's there for the interview and then we head to the set. After getting mics on, we only have to wait a few mintues until they are ready for us. They have us come out during the commerical then introduce us once the show comes back on.

"We see that you have a guest on the show today with you. We know who she is, but how about you tell us for those watching at home who don't know who she is yet?"

"This lovely lady that I have sitting next to me is our newest Diva, Sage. She's been with us for about a few weeks and has really done a phenomenal job out there. I'm very impressed with her, both as her manager and a co-worker."

"Well it's great to have you on the show as well this morning."

"Thank you. It's good to be here." I smile.

"So first lets's get into tonight. Can you give us any insight on what's happening tonight on Raw?" The host asks Mike.

"I can't give away to much, but the one thing I do know is there's going to be a big main event with myself and Sheamus. It's going to be a fan choice match and they get to pick what kind of match its going to be."

"Interesting. So we get to see the Raw GM in action tonight."

"Yes you do. I'm also the WWE champion so I do have to defend it from time to time. There are times when I gt a say when I do and there are times when I don't. This is one of those times."

"Of course. Now what about this Sunday at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view?"

"This Sunday, Sheamus and I will be having a match for the title. Not that he's going to win, but you have to let him get his chance."

"Right right. What about the newest Diva here? Sage. Any chance she'll have a match? I'm sure tons of people would love to see her compete this Sunday."

"Of course people want to see her. She's awesome, just like me. They'll just have to wait and see if she has one." He glaces at me giving me a quick wink.

"Who would you really like to face Sage? Anyone in particular?" The host asks me.

"Oh there are are few I would love to face. The ony I would really like to face is Eve, but she's in the title picture. If not her, then I would like to face Natalya. It would be an honor to be in the ring with her, but I know I can beat her."

"There's no doubting that, after seeing your last two matches."

"Well, my first match was making a statement. I'm not all girly like some of the other Divas. I more hardcore and actually like to perform. All those roll ups, no." I shake my head. "Those will not do. My second match was proving a point. After what was said about me, I had to show that you're not going to talk about me like that and get away with it. I don't play that game at all."

"I'm assuming you'll be making statements in all your matches then."

Yes I will. I'm going to earn respect from all the Divas. I'm not demanding it, but I doing to do so by proving it in the ring every change I get."

"Something different than what we usually see. I for one like it."

"That's what I'm here to do. I'm going to make this divison more interesting then it is now."

"And that's also my plan. Actually going to treat them as equals to men on the roster. The Divas have gotten so much disrespect, hence why most left our company. But that's one of the many changes I'm bringing to Raw." Mike adds.

"Very good idea. I've seen what talent these Divas have and it's a shame they do not get to show it more. Sounds like Raw is only going to get better from here on out."

"You've got that right."

"I for one, can't wait too see all these changes. Any other changes you have planned for the show or do we have to wait to see them?"

"You'll just have to wait and see them. You'll never know what's up my sleeve."

"We never do and what we've seen so far, it seems as though anything that's going to happen is going to be really good."

"Exactly."

They go on to talk a bit more about the show and the up coming pay-per-view. A promotion for the show is said again before they thank us for being on the show. Once the show goes to commerial, they thank us again before we take the mics off and head off the set.

"So what's next?" I ask.

"I believe that's all for the day. I had Shauna and Alex go to the radio station so that's covered."

"So...we're done for that day?" I smirk slightly.

"Mmhmm."

"Yayy." I cheer. "You know what that means..."

"Cuddle time. Until we leave to go to the arena. And that's mostly all day."

"Yes." I nod. "I so need it after a long morning of not being able to be cuddly with you."

"And you're gonna get it. That's for sure."

"I so can't wait."

"Of course."

"The sooner we get back, the better."

"Yes. I'll try to get us back as quick as I can."

"No rush. I can lean on you in the car. Don't want anything to happen on the way back."

"Right, I know."

We soon get to the car where he opens my door for me. Once I'm in and all set, he goes over to the other side. He gets in, getting himself ready as well. After he's done, I move in my seat so I can rest my head on his shoulder. After he starts the car and begins to drive, he rests his hand on my leg. I take my hands and put it on his that's on my leg and lace my fingers with his. He squeezes my hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of it. He does that a few more times as I smile to myself and realx against his shoulder. It doesn't take long for us to get back to the house, and once we get there, he parks in the driveway and then we head inside after he unlocks the door. He closes the door then picks he up before I could do anything.

"Mike." I squeal as I wrap my arms around his neck. "In a rush are we?" I giggle as he heads up the stairs.

"Just a tad."

"I can see that." I laugh.

"Do you blame me?"

"No because I want this as much as you do."

"Thought so."

"I do want to change out of these clothes though."

"You can do that."

"You're going to have to let me because you need to get out of that suit too."

"True."

"After that, we can cuddle all we want."

"Yes." He nods.

He makes it to the room then opens the door before setting me back on my feet. As I go find something to wear, he closes the door and locks it. Since I did not fee like going to by bags, I grab on of his shirts from the closet on my way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I take off what I had on then out on his shirt. After that's on, I head back out into the room to see him changed out of his suit and in a pair of shorts. I bite my lip as I slowly walk over to the bed trying not to bump into anything.

"Distracted?" He chuckles.

"No..." I say as I bump into one of the nightstands. "...okay...I am." I chuckle.

"Well duh."

"I have good reason to be."

"Of course you do."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"See?" I laugh. "Now...are you going to come over here or do I have to cuddle with the pillow?" I say as I climb on the bed grabbing a pillow and holding it close.

"Well the pillow just isn't the same thing as me."

"No, but it doesn't seem to mind. It fits perfectly in my arms and it has me all to itself right now."

"Oh I'm coming." He chuckles.

"You might have some competition. It doesn't seem to want me to let go."

"Well it is my pillow afterall, I can see why."

"True. Maybe that's why it wants me all to itself."

"A pillow is no competition for me."

"Hmmm...I don't know about that." I laugh jokingly. "It is really comfy." I roll over, snuggling the pillow more.

"I'm more comfy."

"You are, but you're not in bed yet."

"Let go of the pillow and I will be."

"I suppose I can." I chuckle.

"Good."

I roll back over, putting his pillow back. He then climbs on the bed, pulling me close to him.

"Finally...all mine."

"Yes." I laugh. "All yours." I sigh in content as I lay on his chest.

"Told you the pillow was no competition."

"No, but it did get you in bed faster."

"What can I say? Cuddling with you is my thing."

"Admit it. You were jealous of a pillow." I laugh, teasing him.

"Maybe a little."

"Awww. How cute." I giggle.

"I'm the one you should cuddle with all the time."

"And you will be. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's right."

"I don't think you'd let me anyway."

"No I wouldn't."

"Good." I move up giving him a quick kiss. "You're the only one I want."

"And you're the only one I want."

I smile as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Love you." He leans down kissing me.

"Love you too."

Hours pass and Alex and Shauna are finally done with all the radio interviews that Mike had booked for them. They got done about noontime and they stopped somewhere for lunch real quick. Once they were done there, they headed back to the house for the rest of the time they had to themselves before having to go to the arena for the show tonight.

"That was a long morning."

"Answering so many of the same questions."

"Right? It's the same thing each week. They really need to come up with different stuff."

"But at least it's not very boring."

"No. Getting to change the answeres a bit makes it fun and interesting."

"Yes it does."

"But now...I believe you know what time it is." He grins.

"Yes, I know."

"What are we waiting for then?" He smirks, pick then up then heads for the stairs.

"I never get to walk do I?"

"Nope."

"I figured as much."

"This is much faster anyway." He chuckles as he heads up the stairs.

"True."

It dooesn't take him long to reach their room. Once there he opens the door before setting her back on her feet. He then shuts the door, locking it.

"Locking the door again I see."

"Yes." He nods. "I know no one will come in, but I'm not taking chances."

"Right." She nods, taking her jacket off and hanging it up.

"I really hope you don't change out of that." He says as he walks up behind her, kissing her shoulder.

"I have no reason to."

"Good." He kisses along her shoulder, making his way too her neck.

"But I believe you may have to change out of the suit, unless you plan on wearing it still."

"I'm going to change. It won't take me that long."

"Then you go do that, I'll get comfortable."

"Aright." He nods, going to get changed.

All she does is take her shoes off and go over to the bed, laying there relaxing and waiting. It doesn't take him to long to come back in more comfortable clothes. He sets his suit on his bag so it doesn't get runied then goes over to the bed laying next to her.

"Told you I wouldn't be long."

"I never doubted you would be long."

"And now I have you all to myself." He says, pulling her close to him.

"Yes you do." She snuggles into him. "Until the show at least."

"Right, of course."

"But, that's not for a few hours or so."

"True."

"What to do until then..." She trails off, walking her fingers up his chest.

"Well...why don't you tell what you're thinking of doing?"

"Oh I don't know..." She shifts, moving up so she's face to face with him. "...maybe this..." She presses her lips to his.

Of course it's only a teasing kiss, so when he starts to respond, she pulls away.

"...not fair..." He pouts.

"If it's not fair, then why don't you do something about it?"

He grins, pulling her back to him, pressing his lips to hers. His one hand moves to the back of her head, holding her in place while his other goes around her waist. He ends up pulling her over more so that she's laying on him, and his arm tightens around her waist so she can't get away. She lays her hands on his shoulders as he starts to pick up the kiss. He then rolls them over so he's hovering her. Her arms go around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. He pulls away from her lips for a brief moment so he can take advantage of the exposed skin from her shirt, making the kisses lingering, only to torture her more. A smirk forms on his face at the slight noises that are coming from her. Since he already left a mark, he kisses around it just to drive her crazy. It simply just gets too much for her to handle, so she pulls him back to her lips in a very eager kiss. He grins into the kiss as he kisses back just as eagerly as she's kissing him. His hands start to wander at bit before resting on her hips. When he starts to trace patterns along the skin unconsciously, she can't help but to gently dig her nails into his back in retaliation. That makes him kiss her even harder as he squeezes down on her thigh. And since he did it with no warning, the noises that come from her are muffled because of the kiss, and she clings to him more. He does it one more time just to hear her reaction. Getting the same reaction, he smirks into the kiss as he starts to slow the kiss down to light, lingering kisses.

"Always without the warnings." She manages to say once he pulls away.

"Makes it more fun."

"All of that was way overdue since we didn't get to this morning."

"Yes it was. So worth the wait."

"Like I always say...always is."

"Now that we've had out fun, how about we just relax? Unless you're not that tired."

"I'm not too tired, but relaxing sounds good. We didn't get to cuddle this morning. We could use that right now."

"I couldn't agree more." He grins, shifting so he's laying next to her. He pulls her close so she's laying on his chest again.

One of her arms rests against his side as she's snuggled up to it, and along with her head resting on his chest so is her other hand. His arms go around her, making sure to hold her in place. He kisses the top of her head then they just relax until it's time to get ready for the show.

The rest of the day did pass by awfully quick, and before we know it, we had to get our things together and ready to go. Shauna and Alex were getting ready, her being in the bathroom fixing her hair and makeup after getting her dress on.

"Thought you were waiting until we got to the arena to get ready?" Alex calls from out in the bedroom.

"I figured making you wait was too much torture." She calls back out to him.

"It really would be."

"You'd most likely try to peek at it if I didn't change now."

"I would. I'm dying to see what it looks like."

"Just a few more minutes."

"Awww." He whines.

"Just finishing up my hair and my shoes have to be put on."

"Can't I come in there?"

"I'd rather surprise you."

"Arlight." He sighs. "I'll be here waiting."

As soon as she finishes her hair and since her makeup is already done, she slips her shoes on. She puts everything away, before turning the light off and opening the door. As soon as he lays eyes on her, his eyes go wide. He stares at her, trying to find the right words to say.

"Are you alright?" She asks amusedly.

"...uh huh..." He slowly nods, eyes never leaving her.

"Oh, I did it again." She laughs.

"That you did." He starts coming out of his daze.

"Oops."

"I absolutely love it."

"I had a feeling you would."

"And the blue..." He bites his lip. "...damn it makes you look so good."

"Good to know."

"If I could...I would so talk Mike into letting us miss the show."

"But the show needs their champions, I know."

"Yeah...to bad because I don't want to leave right now."

"My bad."

"That's alright. We've got most of the night alone anyway." He grins.

"We do. All I have is an interview to do tonight. So..."

"Yes." He grins. "I have a feeling I'm going to have a match, but we'll see."

"Right. If you do have a match, I don't mind. You know that."

"Of course not." He chuckles. "I'll be in my gear and I know how much you love that."

"Mmhmm."

"We'll soon find out. You ready?"

"Yup, I'm all set to go." She says as she pulls her jacket on.

He holds out his arm for her take. After grabbing her title, they head out of the room and downstairs. They then head out to the car and get in, Alex starting the car and then they're off to the arena. Mike and I have been up for awhile now. It took some convincing from him, but I finally got out of bed. I was in the bathroom putting on the red strapless dress I chose to wear. I kept my hair curly so all I had to do was touch up my makeup.

"I have to say, that dress looks amazing on you." Mike says from the open doorway.

"Why thank you." I smile at him thorugh the mirror as I finish my makeup. "I make this dress look good." I smirk.

"You really do."

"Of course you'd think so."

"Because it's true."

"Charmer." I laugh as I put everything away. "There...all done." I turn to face him as I rub my lips together so the scent from my lip gloss travels.

"You and the flavored lip gloss. Drives me crazy."

"I know." I smirk. "It's fun to drive you crazy." I do it againas I walk past him then over to get my shoes.

"Like now..."

"What ever are you talking about?" I innocently smile as I slip on my shoes.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Maybe I do." I grin. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Take it all off?"

"No, but you can take some of it off."

"I can deal with that."

"It's the least I could do."

He moves from the doorway and over to where I am, his hands grabbing me by the hips. I rest my hands on his chest for now as he presses his lips against mine. My arms slowly go around his neck while his arms wrap around me, holding me close. Once he gets the taste of the lip gloss, that's when he starts getting a little crazy and forgets that he's only taking some of it off. I try my best to pull away, but he moves his hand to the back of my head, holding me in place. After he gets it all off, he keeps the kiss going for a bit longer. Since he does not seem to be stopping, I lightly run my nails across the back of his neck. This gets the usual reaction from him, a quiet growl at first. I smirk agains this lips, doing it one more time. Getting the same reaction only louder this time, I let him have his fun since he's not stopping anytime soon. It's about only a few minutes or so after when I feel him start to ease the kiss, and start to pull away, satisfied.

"I think...you got...it all..."

"I believe so."

"Happy now?"

"Very happy."

"Good. Now I have to put more on before we leave."

"And it must stay on for at least most of the night." I add.

"I should be able to last until we get back."

"Let's hope so."

"I have a lot more to keep me busy."

"Of course you do."

"No more marks though. The one from last night is going to be there for awhile."

"You did a good at covering it up with your makeup."

"I had to or I would have a lot of explaining to do if people saw it."

"Well the oldest thing in the book is to say you got hit in the neck with something." He chuckles.

"I'll have to remember that for the next time." I chuckle.

"But are we ready to go now?" I ask.

"Yup. All set."

We pull on our jackets and grab what we need before leaving the room, heading downstairs and heading outside to the car. Once at the car, he opens my door me and puts his title in the back. After I'm in, he closes me door then goes over to the other side. He gets in and once he's ready, he dries to the arena. It wasn't a really long drive, the traffic wasn't too bad, and we arrived there with no problems, pulling into the parking lot and parking. We get what we need before heading inside then to his locker room. When we get there, we go to the couch and sit.

"So...what's the plan for tonight other then your match and my segment?" I ask as he looks over the script.

"Well it looks like Wade is returning tonight by the looks of the script. And just in time because of the pay-per-view Sunday."

"Uh oh. That's not going to go over to well with Shauna."

"Unfortunately."

"Hopefully he'll stay away from her."

"How is he coming back?" I ask curiously.

"He's Alex's mystery opponent tonight. If he beats him, he gets a title shot Sunday. And I can't tell Alex anything because he's a mystery opponent. I want to tell him, but I can't." Mike sighs.

"Oh man. That really sucks. What a way to start off the week." I sigh. "I really wish I could warn Shauna about him." I chew my lip nervously.

"I know, I do too."

"Now that's all I'm going to be thinking about. I wish I could go out there with her, but I can't."

"I know...it's hard to just keep this to ourselves. The least we can do is just tell him he has a match and that's it."

"Time to put a smile on and act like everything is fine." I sigh sarcastically.

"Exactly."

"Should we go now and get it over with or are you going to wait?"

"We'll go after I'm done looking over the script."

"Arlight. Gives me time to get myself together."

He nods and looks over the script.

"Let's see your interview is going to be the 4th thing of the night. There's going to be about a match or two before Shauna's interview. Alex's match is after that and Eve's interview is after that. And then of course my match is going to be the main event."

"Sounds like a really good show expect the part about Wade being back."

"Right."

"But, now we can go tell Alex. I'm done with the script for now." He adds.

"Okay." I sigh.

We get up from the couch, and head out of the room, heading to the locker room where Alex and Shauna are to tell them he has the match. Once there, Mike knocks on their door as we wait for a response to come in. She's the one that says we can come in, and we do so.

Hey you two." Mike greets. "I'm here to tell you, Alex, that you have a match tonight."

"And it's a mystery opponent." I add.

"A mystery opponent?" He asks confused. "Have I ever faced this person before?"

"You have, but that's all I can tell you. It's supposed to be left a mystery...to everyone, including you two."

"Well that's just not fair." She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do." Mike sighs.

"It's okay, this happens. I'll prepare the best I can." Alex nods.

"I know you're more than ready. You'll beat whoever it is." She assurres him.

"And you're interview about the match last week is going to be before his match." Mike says to her.

"Well that sounds easy enough. We can head from there to the ramp."

"Exactly."

"We'll let you prepare for your match."

"See you both later." I smile the best I can before Mike and I head out.

Once out the door, I stop Mike when we're far enough away.

"Since I can't go out there, will you please go out there? Say you want to see how he is after being out for so long." I plead.

"I will."

"Thank you." I sigh relieved. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Anything for you."

"Now I don't have to worry about him doing anything to her."

"Well even if I didn't go out there, if he touched her...he would be in some serious trouble."

"I would hope so. I've seen what he tried to do before."

"And she hurt him so bad he was out for a few months. Who knew a swift kick to the family jewels could hurt you that bad to be out for months." Mike laughs.

"She's got a powerful kick. I would not want to be on the recieving end of that."

"No kidding."

"I know she can take care of herself, but he just scares me. He's the type who would put his hands on a women."

"And he did actually put his hands on her...at the NXT event she was at with Alex. She told me on the phone, way before I got here." I add.

"I remember that day. He's so lucky I was not the GM back then. He would have been suspened for what he did."

"I have a feeling he's been following her and Alex around though. I've noticed lately she's been on edge. Especially after shows. She's told me she swears she's seen someone hiding in the shadows."

"I've noticed that about her too, but there never seems to be anyone around when Alex goes to look though."

"Wade's just being a creep."

"It would appear that way. There's nothing to worry about becuase the first time he tries anything, he'll get the worst punishment I can give to him."

"And then we have to worry about him holding a grudge against you."

"That's something that I'll have to deal with if it comes up. As of right now, there's nothing to worry about."

"Right."

"We'll deal with it if and when it comes up. For now, lets try to get through the night."

I nod and then Mike and I head back to our room.

"I wonder who this mystery person can be?" She thinks out loud, trying to figure out who it could be.

"Could be anyone. I've faced a lot of people in the past."

"True, but I can't imagine who it could be."

"Ugh, this is going to bug me all night." She adds.

"Try not to let it get to you." He walks over to her. "I'm sure we can find something to keep your mind off it."

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"It's going to be alright." He runs his hands over her arms as he kisses the top of her head. "How about I change early? Maybe that'll help you get your mind off everything."

"We can try that." She nods.

"Alright. You go sit and I'll go get changed."

She nods again and move to the couch and sit down, while he grabs his bag and heads in to change. She sits there as he changes, trying to figure out who he's facing. She's so caught up in her thoughts that she did not realize how long he was gone until he came out and sat next to her.

"Still thinking about it?" He sighs.

"Huh? Oh...sorry."

"You are." He sighs again. "Come here." He tugs you closer to him.

She leans into him and rests her head on his shoulder, arms wrapping around him. He wraps one arm around her while his other runs through her hair.

"Everything's going to be alright." He softly says, kissing the top of her head.

"I know."

"Now...what can I do to get your mind off all this?"

"I think you just being here helps a little."

"I'll always be here with you. Nothing is going to change that."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"Of course."

"Let's just focus on what's happening now." He suggest. "You...me...alone..." He grins.

"Yes, but we can't get too crazy...because it's easier for certain things to happen to you when you have only that on."

"Oh I know. It's not the first time we've done this. We know what to do." He smirks.

"We do."

"Then there's nothing stopping us." He moves her hair from her face then runs the back of his fingers over her cheek.

"Not really."

He cups her face as he leans down, pressing his lips to hers. Her hands for now hold onto his wrists, as she kisses him back. They stay like that until he shifts, pulling her on his lap. His one arm goes around her while his other rests on the back of her head as he starts to pick up the kiss. Her hands had moved as well, to resting on his shoulders as he holds her close. He starts to deepen the kiss while his hand starts to wander to her legs. He slowly moves his hand up her leg, stopping on her thigh. She knows what's going to come next so she prepares herself for when he decides he's going to do it. He gently squeezes down on her thigh lighty for now just to torture her. Even though it was just lightly she couldn't help the quiet sounds coming from her, that she let out into the kiss. He smirks into it and waits only a few seconds before squeezing down again, but harder this time. The nosies that come from her are louder this time, but muffled by the kiss. Being satisfied with her reaction, he moves his hand back to her waist, focusing on the kiss. Once he feels that she's forgotten all about tonight and his match, he starts to pull away. She whines in protest. He gives her a few light, lingering kiss before pulling away.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good. That's what I was going for."

"And just in time...the show's starting." She says as she glances back at the TV.

"Perfect timing then."

"I may have to move though, so I can see."

"Just don't move to far or to much."

"Did it again didn't we? See?" She laughs.

"We did." He chuckles.

"Oops."

"That's what you do to me...no matter what."

"I can see that."

She shifts carefully on his lap so she's able to see the TV better. His arms go back around her, holding her close. The show opens up with a video package, and for once it's about divas. It's basically highlighting what's happened between her and Eve so far, and of course showing the latest match, from last week where I was involved.

"The look on Eve's face when she found out." Alex laughs. "That was priceless."

"It was. Ohhh, she's probably going to demand a legitimate rematch tonight."

"She's just going to have to wait. That is all up to you when you defend it."

"And that'll be Sunday. Oh am I going to burst her bubble if she tries to demand a rematch tonight."

"I can't wait to see that."

"Watch her open the show and complain before she does her interview later about last week's match. Just so she can complain about not getting a rematch."

"I think you maybe right." He says as her theme goes off.

"This is all I hear when she talks...blah blah blah blah."

"Exactly."

"I'm not here for one reason and one reason only." Eve pauses as the crowd boos her. "I want a legitimate match against Shauna for the title. What happened last week was not fair. I was not prepared to take on two opponets. I was ready for a title match. Not Shauna and that other tramp Sage. I want a match with Shauna and I want that to happen right now!" She demands. "Noe get out here right now or I'll come back there and drag you to this ring if I have to!"

"Hmph. Looks like I have some business to take care of. Mike knew she would do something like this." She states, moving from Alex's lap and standing. "He's given me the ability to choose her opponent for tonight, because she's not getting the title match until Sunday."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"You'll see. I will be right back."

"Alright. Be careful." He kisses her quick.

"Don't worry, I will be."

She grabs her title before leaving the room. After leaving the room she makes her way to the ramp.

"Come on Shauna. I'm waiting." Eve complains.

Eve finally gets too impatient and goes to leave the ring to come find her. But just as she goes to step outside the ropes, that's when Shauna's theme hits and she walks out onto the stage, letting her music go for a bit before it's faded out.

"Is that all you do is complain about everything?"

"No! What happened last week was unfair! All I want is a legitimate match against you with no one else involved. I'm just stating the facts here."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but the only rematch you're getting is Sunday."

"No. I want it tonight. I already talked to the GM and he said I could have my match tonight. Now get in this ring right now!"

"Oh really? Then why was the rematch chosen by me weeks ago? And tell me this, why was I put in charge of picking who you'll be facing tonight?"

"What? No no no. That's not right. I was told I got my match tonight. I was told right before the show started." She gets irritated. "No. I'm not doing this. I'm going to talk to him right now." She starts to get out of the ring.

"I don't think so. He's busy preparing for his match tonight. But don't you want to know who I've chosen to face you later tonight? Just be lucky I'm giving you time to prepare."

"Who?!" She spits.

"I'm glad you asked. Your opponent tonight is...Beth Phoenix."

"What!?" She sheirks. "I'm not dealing with this! You can't make me do it!"

"Then you get stripped of your rematch and I face someone else Sunday. Pick your poison Eve."

She starts going off in a rant before coming to a decision.

"Fine! I'll do it, but I'm having a talk with our GM about this!" She throws the mic down, storming out of the ring.

"Good luck with that." She snidely remarks with an evil smirk on her face.

She heads to the back before Eve could even get to the ramp. Once backstage, she then heads back to her locker room. Once she does get back, she walks in, place her title down and sits back on the couch.

"You were amazing! She so was not happy at all."

"Nope, and I could care less if she's happy or not. Try to lie to me out there. Psh."

"Like you were going to but it anyway. Mike was with us before the show started. He would have told you if he talked to her."

"Exactly."

Once the show came back from commerical, they replyed what happened between her and Eve before going to the first match of the night.

"She's such a liar." I shake my head as Mike and I wait for her to come barging into the room.

"She is and she's not on my good side. Lying and calling you that. She's not going to be happy with what I have to tell her."

"No she won't, I have an idea of what you're going to tell her too."

"We'll find out." He says as she walks right into the room.

"You're just going to let her do that to me?!"

"Knocking would have been nice." I mumble as she glares at me.

"I thought she handled things very well out there. I coulnd't have done it better myself."

"But I deserve a rematch, after not getting it last week."

"I do think she gave you one. If I heard correctly, you're getting your rematch this Sunday at the pay-per-view. Either you take it or leave it."

"It's not fair though."

"Life's not fair all the time." I mumble.

"Was I talking to you?" She give me attitude. "No. Now shut the hell up." She puts her hand in my face.

"Oh no you didn't." I go to lunge at her, but Mike stops me.

"Don't. Eve that's enough. I will not have you talking to the newest Diva like that. Just for that outburst, I'm making your match Sunday a Steel Cage match."

"But..." She stutters. "...how is that even fair to me!?" She whines. "It's not my fault she doesn't know how to keep her nose out of other peoples business."

"Are you serious?!" I try getting out of Mike's grip.

The more I struggle, the more he keeps me back.

"Eve, you're done. Now get ready for your match before I give you the night off."

She huffs before storming out of the room, slamming the door as she leaves. I'm still trying to get out of his grip so I can go after her.

"Stef...no..."

"I'm not going to let her do that to me."

"She's just mad because I'm not giving her what she wants."

"Still...that doesn't give her the right to talk to me that way."

"No it doesn't. Which is why I made that match stipulation. One thing I didn't tell her. She loses Sunday, that's it. She's done. No more rematches and she goes to the end of the line."

"Good. She deserves that." I slowly start to calm down.

"I know you want to get back at her. I'll plan that I promise."

"I really do." I stop struggling. "I can't stand being called that." I bite my lip, tearing up a bit.

"Hey, it's alright. She's just jealous that you're better than her."

"I know..." I mumble. "...it's just..." I stop myself. "...nothing."

"You can tell me."

"I don't know if I can." I start to get upset.

"I'll listen. I won't judge you. I'm here for you. You trust me right?"

"I do, but it's not that..." I bite my lip harder. "...it just hurts to much."

"Well I suppose you don't have to tell me until you feel like you can. I'll listen when you decide to."

"Thank you." I sniff. "Just as long as you know I'm not one."

"You're not. You're not anything she calls you that's negative."

"I know...I guess I should tell you..." I take a deep breath. "The last guy I was with...he...he called me that all the time...why? I don't know. He just did. It happened whenever I talked to another guy, whether it was at work or his friends. I was automatically one just for doing that. It hurt so bad that he did not believe me and he even..." I stop, closing my eyes tight at the memories.

"Say no more." He says, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

I bury my face into his chest as the tears fail no matter how much I try to stop them. I wrap my arms around his waist, getting as close to him as I can.

"It's alright. Let it all out."

I cry into his chest for a few more minutes as he runs his hand down my back. I finally get calm enough to lift my head from his chest.

"I think I'm good now." I wipe my eyes, sniffling a bit.

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure." I nod. "It felt good to do that. I've been holding it on for so long."

"It's good that you did let it out."

"It is. Thank you for letting me do that."

"You're welcome."

"I just hate doing that. It makes me feel so weak."

"Well you're not."

"I know. I have you to thank for that." I smile slightly.

"And it looks like I got your suit wet a bit. My bad."

"It's alright. I won't be wearing it when I change into my gear anyway."

"That's true...speaking of that...when are you changing?"

"Probably not up until before the match. Never knew when there'll be people bursting in here and the camera crew is following them, for a segment."

"Right." I nod. "I can't wait until you do." I bite my lip.

"Oh I know." He chuckles.

"That'll make me feel better."

"I hope so."

"You know what would make me feel better right now?" I look at him through my eyelashes.

"Besides the ring gear?" He chuckles.

"Besides the ring gear."

"Hmm, well give me a hint?"

"It has something to do with these..." I rub my lips together.

"Right, of course."

I giggle as he leans down pressing his lips to mine. My arms move up his back then around to his chest making there was to his neck. His one hand stays on my waist while his other move to my shoulder blade, pulling me as close to him as I can get. When I least expect it, he does something totally new, dipping me as he keeps the kiss going, holding me there for a bit before bringing me back up. My arms stay tigtly around his neck. I try to keep te kiss going for a bit longer, but he starts to slow it down making me whine.

"Better?" He asks after he pulls away.

"Mhm...much."

"Good."

"So...the show? I totally forgot about it." I chuckle.

"So did I. Looks like another match to go before your interview."

"At least we made the time pass by quickly."

"That we did."

He suddenly picks me up, heading for the couch. Once there he sits down holding me on his lap.

"I think I should sit next to you for now."

"Aww."

"Trust me, I don't want to move anymore than you want me to, but someone could walk in at anytime."

"True..."

"When we get back, you can hold me all you want."

"Of course."

"For now...you need to focus on the show."

"Right." He nods.

I move next to him so it wouldn't be to obvious if anyone walked in, but close enough to him thst he would be happy. He rests his hand on my leg as we watch the show. Then we pay attention to the screen and the current match that had just started was Randy vs Cody.

"Hmm...this one should be good. They got some history that should make this interesting."

"Which is why it was booked."

"That's why you're the best."

"Yes, yes I am."

"For some reason, I see Cody winning this. Randy's head has not been in the right place. He's been thinking about the title to much and is lacking focus."

"Maybe."

We watch as Cody dominates most of the match. Randy comes back a couple times, but he's not at the top of his game. The match goes on for a bit with Cody hitting 'Cross Rhodes' on Randy for the win.

"Oh look you were right."

"Yes I was." I proudly say. "I'm always right..." I laugh. "...most of the time."

"Of course you are."

"Should I go to my interview now or wait?"

"We...can head out now. I'm managing you, I can be with you there."

"Arlight." I got to stand. "Lets go." I start walking to the door, stopping once I get there. "You coming?" I chuckle since he has not moved from his spot yet.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He snaps out of it and gets up, walking over to me.

"Staring again?" I laugh once he walks up to me.

"Maybe a bit."

"You goof." I laugh. "Get all you staring in now because once we're out there you have to control yourself."

"Right, right. I know."

"If you're good, I'm going to open the door now."

"I'm good..yeah." He nods.

I start to open the door, but still feel his eyes on me. Once we're out the door, I take his hand and pull him so he's walking next to me.

"I can feel you staring still." I lowly say.

"Can't help it."

"Of course you can't." I chuckle. "Just don't be to obvious."

"I'll try."

"As long as you do that."

"Promise."

"Good because we're here."

All we wait for is the commercial to be over, and Josh does the introduction, Mike and I walking in front of the camera, onto the screen for those watching everywhere.

"Please welcome my guests at this time, Sage and Tthe Miz."

The camera pans from Josh over to us as the arena fills with boos.

"Sage, first we'd like to get your thoughts on your handicap match last week, where you teamed with the current Divas Champion Shauna to take on the former Divas Champion Eve."

"Honesty Josh, that felt great. Finally getting in the ring with her after everything she said about me and showing her I'm nit just another pretty face was an amazing feeling. If I could do it again, I would...in a heartbeat."

"Well you've certainly made an impact here in the WWE, what else can we expect from you?"

"You can expect to see me do against every single Diva in the back and dominate. I'm not your average Diva and I'm going to prove that whenever I'm in the ring by beating every single one of my opponents."

"So I'm assuming that our current Divas Champion is one of them?"

"Of course she is. I might be new here, but I want that title just like everyone else. I'll face and beat whoever I have to to get that title. If she thinks Eve was a tough opponent, she has another thing coming once she faces me."

"I'd also like to address the rumors that have been floating around about how you got here exactly. Many are wonder.ing..are they true? Are they false? Your comments?"

"Completely false. It's so far from the truth, someone must have had no time on their hands at all. I got here all on my own. Expect for being trained by my manager, Miz. Other than that, I got here all on my own. I went to a tryout just like everyone else and I impressed everyone, including Vince enough to be here right now. So, no. Everything you've heard is false."

"And I believe you mean the rumors came from Eve. You know she's just jealous because she knows I can beat her. She wouldn't last five minutes in the ring with me." I add.

"You definitely proved last week that you can beat her."

"Yes I did Josh, you know why?" I pause for a moment while he looks dumbfounded. "Of course you don't. She just weak. All she is, is no talk. She can not back up anything that she says. In the ring or out. She needs to stop being jeaouls of everyone and actually do something about without starting rumors. In other words Eve..." I face the camera. "...grow up and be a women."

Then I take one look at Josh before walking off camera, with Mike following and Josh thanks us before they go to the next match of the night. We head back to the locker then sit back down to watch the next match. Just to change things up a bit, the match was John Cena vs Dolph Ziggler.

"Ugh." I roll my eyes. "I hope John kicks his ass and kicks it good."

"Well Vickie won't be able to get involved. I've put her on probation. She can be there ringside, but she must not do anything. She doesn't obey that rule, she's no longer allowed ringside."

"Finally someone did something. I was getting tired of her getting invovled all the time."

"Well now she won't be able to."

"Thank god."

"Before I forget though. That interview out there...amazing."

"You really think so?" I blush slightly. "I just let the heel side of me come out and went with it."

"Mmhmm...you are a natural."

"Thank you." I bow. "I did learn from the best heel there is." I grin, looking at him through the corner of my eye.

"Yes, yes you did."

"I just have to talk to Shauna later so she's not mad at what I said."

"Right, but I'm sure she understood that you were just being in character."

"I'm sure she does, but it'll just ease my mind a bit. I don't need to lose her over that." I bite my lip.

"You're not gonna lose her."

"I know, but that's just how I think..." I sigh. "...I'm sure you're right though."

"Wanna go tell her now or wait until after her interview and Alex's match?"

"I can just text her. This way we won't run into anyone on our way." I take out my phone and send her a text explaining everything.

She texts back saying that she knew it was just for the camera, being in character and whatnot, and it's alright.

"Okay. Now I feel better." I sigh in relief.

"Good."

"Yes!" I cheer hearing John's music go off. "He beat him! Haha! take that blondie!"

"Ken doll is more like it." Mike chuckles.

"That's exactly what he is!" I laugh. "Bet he going to do back to the dream house now."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Mike laughs.

"To bad the only thing missing from that house is Barbie...wait...he's got that covered too."

"So true."

Meanwhile, with Shauna and Alex, she was getting ready for her interview that would be happening soon.

"Well this shouldn't take too long."

"No, but I know it's going to be good."

"Always is."

"Exactly."

"I'm ready to go if you are."

"I'm ready." He nods.

They grab their titles, he laces his fingers with hers and then they leave the room, heading to the interview area. *Once there, they wait for Josh to introduce them.

"Please welcome my guests at this time, Shauna and Alex Riley."

"Before we get you input on your handicap match with Eve last week where you and the newest Diva Sage teamed up against her, let's talk about you two. Now it's no surprise that you two are in a relationship, because of your celebrations in the ring after winning a match. How does it feel not only being together, but also being title holders?"

"In all honesty, it's a surreal feeling. I didn't think any of this would happen, but it did. I worked way to hard to get here I am now and so has Alex. We could be any more happy then where are are in our careers right now."

"And your thoughts on your handicap match last week?"

"Last week was just what needed to happen. Eve got what was coming to her. Week after week, all I've been hearing about is her wanting a rematch. Well she got her match, just not the one she wanted. As for Sage, she's great to work withm but I don't see us working together in the future."

"Why is that?"

"We just have different personalities, that's all."

"You both did work really well together last week. What are your thoughts on what she had to say about you eariler this evening? You really think she can beat you like she says?"

"Well that's something I can respect actually. Basically, I love a challenge. I've seen her work and she'll definitely be a challenge for me one day. I actually would love to face her in the ring one day, whether it be for the title or not."

"So, you're not at all afraid that she can take that title from you the first time you face her?"

"Not at all Josh. A champion is not afraid of anything."

"Not even a tough newcomer like her?"

"I believe I can take her."

"I do believe that the ball is now in Sage's court. Will she accept the challenge or hide behind her words."

"If she's as tough as she says she is, she'll accept the challenge."

"And we will find out next week. I just got word that Sage is going to give you your answer then."

"Looking forward to it."

"And lastly before we let you go, what's going through your mind knowing that you don't know who Alex's opponent is coming up next?"

"It's been a bit nerve-racking, but I know whoever it is, Alex can take him and win the match."

With that they were able to start heading out. Josh thanks them before the cameras go to the stage just as they hit Alex's music. He goes out, doing his entrance trying to get the crowd all pumped. Once he's done that, he laces his hand with hers as they head down to the ramp. When they get to the ring he jumps on the ring, doing his poses as she climbs up the steps. He holds the ropes for her then gets in himself. They glance over a t commentary to see Mike sitting there talking with Cole.

"Must be a pretty important match is Mike's out here." She mutters.

"Must be." He says just as a theme goes off you do not recognize.

They look at the ramp, waiting to see who the person is. The person they see is the last person Shauna thought she would see. Wade Barrett.

"No no no no no no."

"You're alright. I've got you." Alex steps in front of her as Wade slowly walks to the ring staring at her.

"I think I know why Mike's out here now. To make sure Wade doesn't try to do anything to me. It only makes sense."

"Now that you mention, it does make sense. I want you to stay by him at all times, no matter what happens."

"I will. I told you I had a bad feeling about this."

"I know and I was really hope you're feeling was wrong this time."

"There's something else I have to tell you but, that'll have to wait until the match is over. Looks like it's ready to start. I'll take your title."

"Alright." He hands her his title. "Now go with Mike." He kisses her quick as he holds the ropes for her.

She steps out and walks down the other set of steps before taking the seat that was next to Mike by commentary. He makes sure to keep a close eye on Wade as well as her as the match gets underway. Even though she was full of nerves, she was relieved that Alex took control of the match early on and kept it that way for most of the match, only getting hits here and there from Wade. Near the end of the match, Wade started to get control after hitting Alex with a big boot. He got the upperhand and kept it that way until he got the pin on Alex, winning the match. She mentally curses and sighs. And despite how much she wanted to check on him right now, she knew she couldn't because she promised him she would stay where she was no matter what. Wade celebrates in the ring making sure to stay on the side she's on. He keeps looking at her with a smirk on his face. Once he's done, he gets out of the ring, making it look like he's coming over to her until Mike stands up, blocking his way. But of course Wade just laughs and backs up, going around the ring and heading back up the ramp. Mike gives her the 'okay' and she rushes over to the ring, checking on Alex.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

"...yeah..." He grimces. "Just need ice."

"Come on..." She helps him up.

He slowly gets up with her help then they carefully get out of the ring and head to the back with Mike right behind them. When they get to the back, Mike stops them for a minute.

"Just to let you know, this means he gets a title shot...Sunday."

"Great. Just great. That's all he needs."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, there's nothing you could do. I just wish it was anyone but him." She sighs just as Wade apporaches the three of them.

I, in the meantime had left the locker room and started to head to the ramp. I was almost there when I saw them all talking. Just as I was about to walk up to them, I saw Wade and stopped. Just as I was about to turn around and head back to the locker room, I felt an arm go around my waist and a hand go over my mouth. I scream against the hand over my mouth so it's muffle and I struggle against the grip the person has on me.

"Shhh...I just want to talk." I hear the voice of Dolph.

I try to scream for Mike again, but it comes out muffled. I get dragged away from earshot and eyesight of Mike, Shauna, and Alex, and around the corner.

"Well, well, well. Still together I see." Wade remarks as he walks up.

"Well of course we are, why wouldn't we be?"

"I just figured you would have seen what a loser he is and came where you belong."

"Sorry to burst your bubble. Oh wait, I'm not sorry at all."

"No worries. You'll soon be where you belong. Once I have that..." He points to Alex's title. "...you're next." He smirks before walking off.

"I so don't need this right now." She sighs.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him touching or even getting close to you. You go take care of Alex and help him get better for Sunday."

"And you can head home early too...unless you want to stay and watch the rest of the show." He adds.

"I think getting him home early is a good idea. Thank you."

"Just looking out for you."

"That means a lot." She moves from Alex giving him a hug. "Tell Stef I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I will." He nods. "Now go get some rest."

She nods and then Alex and her head to the trainers to get him ice before heading back to the locker room so he can change and they can head back to the house. Mike heads back to the locker room to get ready for his match. When he walks in, he doesn't see me where he left me.

"Stef?" He calls out.

Not hearing a response, he calls out my name again as he starts searching the locker room. The next thing he does is take his phone out and tries to call me, to see where I am. My phone rings for a bit before going right to voicemail. He tries again as he leaves the room, heading down one direction of the hall, searching everywhere. He stops a few superstars to ask them if they've seen me. Not getting the answers he wants, he goes to find the one person who would know where I am. Currently, I'm in a room far away from the others, pressed up against the wall as Dolph leans on me with his body making sure I can't move while his hand is still over my mouth. I've been struggling the best I can to get away, but he's not giving up this time.

"He can keep calling all he wants..."

I try to get my phone back only to have him toss it away. I try to scream more as tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"I'll let you go...eventually."

I shake my head as I try to push him away from me. He grabs my wrist tightly then pins that to the wall.

"I told you...I wanted to talk to you. And talking to you is what I'm going to do."

*I make it seem like I'm going to do as he says so he'll loosen up his grip one me.*

"There..." He says after I relax a bit. "...now...you're going to leave him and come with me. No questions. I want you to be with me and I always get what I want." He smirks as he leans close to me.

Since he loosened his grip, I was able to get my hand free. I moved my hand up quickly then slapped his across his face enough to make him stumble back. I heard someone calling my name in the hall and knew it was Mike.

"Miikkke!" I screamed as loud as I could.

I rush to the door and thankfully the door had the lock thing I just twist to unlock it. I swing the door open and run out of the room, right into Mike, just before Dolph could stop me.

"There you are." Mike says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Mike..." I cry. "...thank god!"

"It's Dolph. He's in there. He wouldn't let me go."

"What?" He growls. "How?" He grits his teeth.

"I was coming to see you after Alex's match and he just came out of nowhere and grabbed me." I cry into his chest.

"I won't stand for this. He's suspended, no questions asked. He's not getting off the hook with this stunt. Stay right in the doorway okay?"

"Alright." I nod. "Be careful."

"I will be. Do you have your phone?"

"No. He tossed it after he grabbed it from me. It's somewhere in the room."

"I'll get. Stay right here."

I nod as I follow Mike as he goes into the room, but I stay as far as the doorway.

"Dolph, this little act of yours was uncalled for. To prevent something like this happening again, I have no choice but to suspend you indefinitey. And to prevent you from coming back until I say you can, security will be ordered to not let you in."

"What?!" He screams. "That;s a bit harsh. All I was doing was talking to her. It's not my fault she's got something against me and has you wrapped around her finger. If anyone should be suspended, it should be her!"

"For not doing anything. Don't try and play games with me. I know the truth, and it just got you suspended." Mike scoffs, looking for my phone.

He looks for a bit before finding it over the one of the trash cans.

"If you were talking to her then why is her phone all the way over here with 4 missed calls. Huh?"

"Exactly. Pack your things. You're not welcome here until I say so. Oh and you even think of touching me by attacking me out of spite, you're fired."

Dolph goes to say something, but stops himself. He mumbles angrily to himself as he storms out of the room.

"There. Won't have to worry about him for a long time." Mike states, walking back over to me and handing me back my phone.

"Good." I sigh in relief, biting my lip.

I'm still a bit shaken up from what just happened and start to breakdown again, shaking.

"I wish we could leave early, I really do. I would do anything to get you away from here." He sighs, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug, rubbing my back trying to help calm me down.

"It's okay." I sniffle. "You've got a match and as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine."

"Alright, good."

"We should get you ready." I lift my head from his chest, wiping my eyes. "I got your suit even more wet." I chuckle slightly.

"That's alright."

"Come on...lets go get you ready now." I shift so I'm facing forward, but still close to his side.

He nods, and we head back to the locker room so he can get changed for his match which will be very shortly since Eve's match just started as we heard her music, walking through the hallways. I roll my eyes as we make it to the locker room, heading inside. Once inside, he gives me a soft, lingering kiss beofre he goes to change into his gear. While he gets changed, I sit down and watch Eve's match. By the time that Mike came out, ready for his match, Beth had taken control of the match and she was getting ready to set Eve up for her finisher.

"Haha. Serves you right." I laugh as Beth punbs her for the win.

"Someone's on a losing streak." Mike chuckles.

"Big time." I chuckle. "I'm loving every second of it too."

"Shauna did make a good choice in that match. Maybe I should make her in charge of making these Diva matches."

"She'd love that. I think that's a really good idea."

"I'll have to run it by Vince first of course. I think giving her a few more chances to make decisions like she did tonight will be good before I run it by him."

"Right." I nod. "He may actually like what he sees and go with it."

"Because it is something completely new afterall."

"Exactly. That's a good thing."

"But now I believe it's time for my match."

"Of course. Can't have you being late."

"That would be a bad thing. Although they could wait for me forever."

"You got that right. You run this show."

"Yes I do, but we do have limited time."

"Right." I nod. "Lets get going." I stand from the couch then walk over to him.

I grab the title which was sitting nearby and I hand it to him, before we leave the room and head to the curtain. When we get there, we have to wait for a bit snice Sheamus was heading out. Once he's in the ring, they hit Mike's music then we head out. He stops at the top of the ramp, doing his poses before putting the title over his shoulder and heding to the ring with me closely behind him. When we reach the ring, I walk around to stand on the commentary side of the ring, while Mike gets into the ring and does his usual in-ring stuff. His music then fades and he hands the ref his title. One of the ring attendents go to take, but I stop them, holding onto his title. Once that was done, the ref signals for the bell. Mike starts the match off strong, getting Sheamus in a side headlock, and holding it until Sheamus gets out of it, by getting to the ropes and pushing Mike off.

"Good start. Keep it up. I know you can do this." I cheer.

When Mike comes back, he hits Sheamus hard with a shoulder block, which ends up knocking him down. He waits until he sits up. Early on, Mike goes for the kick to the face, but Sheamus ducks and tries rolling him up, going for an early pin.

"No no no no!" I bite my lip. "Kick out!" I yells just as Mike gets his shoulder up. "Phew."

From there, Sheamus took control of the match, hitting Mike with everything he had, getting nearfall after nearfall, which almost gave me a heart attack every time.

"Come on ref! Do something about him!" I scream at the ref who is not paying close attention.

I've finally had enough and I climb up onto the ring apron, causing a distraction for the ref and for Sheamus. I start to argue with the ref, the more he tells me to get down and Sheamus stops what he's doing to see what I'm doing. Mike takes this chance and comes up behind Sheamus and hits him with the Skull Crushing Finale. Just as he hits it, I quickly get down and the ref turns around just in time to count to three.

"Yesss!" I jump up and down clapping. "Take that whitey!"

I make my way up the steps and get into the ring, handing Mike the title back and I raise his hand in victory. I point to him while yelling things at the crowd. I let go of his hand and he goes over to the ropes, showing off the title and doing a few poses. When he done that, he gets down then we walk to the ropes. He holds the ropes for me and after I'm out of the ring he follows as we make our way up the ramp and backstage. He stops at the top of the ramp, the cameras on us and the show ends there, before we both head to the back.

"I have to say, nice distraction out there."

"Thanks." I smile. "I wasn't going to let him get the win going into this Sunday."

"Of course."

"I knew you could do, but I had to get him away from you before he got the pin. Plus, that ref was not doing a good job out there. He should have back Sheamus off so many times, but he didn't."

"Well I'm glad you were out there."

"So was I. you deserve to win every match you're in...champion or not."

"I can't wait to see what you have in store for Sunday when you're there for my title match."

"All I can say is...it's going to be good." I smirk evilly. "You're going to be keeping that title."

"Well of course I am."

"No one is taking that from you, not as long as I'm out there with you."

"I'm looking forward to you helping me win the matches." He grins.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now it's been a long night, you must be tired after everything."

"I actually am for once."

"Straight to bed for you when we get home."

"Yes sir." I salute jokingly.

"Let's go." He chuckles.

We make it back to the locker room. After walking in, he goes right back to change out of his gear and back into his suit. As he's doing that, I gather up everything we brought so it's all ready for when he comes out. It isn't too long before he comes out, all ready to go, his gear bag in hand. I pick up the other bags as he walks over to me. I loop my arm around his as we walk out of the arena and to the car. I make sure too stay close to his side in case Ziggler is hanging around. Once outside, I look all around just to make sure no one is around. We reach the car get everything when I hear a noise in the distance and jump slightly, Mike putting his arms around me.

"It's okay, it's just the equipment being loaded onto the trucks."

I take a deep breath, trying to steady my breathing.

"Sorry...just jumpy right now."

"I know. The sooner we get home, the sooner you'll be safe and sound."

I nod as he opens my door for me. I get in and get settled as he closes my door and heads to the other side. Once he's in and settled, he starts to head for his house. As he drives, he laces his fingers with mine, keeping me calm. I start to relax more as he traces circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I lay my head on the seat and watch him as he drives. From the soothing motion of his thumb on the back of my hand, I start to doze off not realizing it. He soon pulls into the driveway and when he looks over at me, he sees that I'm sleeping. He smiles, before letting my hand go in order to go around to my side of the car, open my door and carry me inside. I shift in his arms a bit then jolt awake.

"Mike!" I panic.

"It's okay, I've got you."

I relax once I hear the sound of his voice and mumble a response. I lay my head back on his shoulder as he heads upstairs and to his room. Once he's inside, he lays me on the bed then goes back out to the cart for the bags. He does that quickly then locks the door once he comes back in. When he comes back into the room, I'm not on the bed, but he sees the bathroom light on. I come out a short time later wearing one of his shirts I took from his dresser.

"That shirt couldn't look any better."

"You would think so."

"It's true."

"Charmer." I smile slightly as a yawn escapes.

"Always."

"Of course." I say as I lay on the bed and get under the covers.

"Just let me get changed and I'll be right there with you."

"I'll be waiting." I prop myself up on my elbow.

He nods and heads into the bathroom to change out of his suit. It doesn't take him to long to come out ready for bed. I bite my lip seeing him in only his boxers. I watch as he goes to his closet, hanging up his suit.

"The view never gets old." I mumble to myself.

"You say something?" He asks.

"No...not at all."

"Suuure."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I chuckle. "Just come to bed before I go to sleep with your pillow instead."

"I'm coming." He chuckles.

He walks over to the bed, pulling the covers back then climbing in next to me. I move closer to him, laying my head on his chest as his arms goo securely around me.

"So much better." I sigh in content at his arms being around me.

"I'm always here. Remember that. Always will be."

"I'll remember." I slowly nod.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He leans down giving me a kiss before resting his chin on the top of my head. I snuggle into him more as while he starts to run his hand down my back. Once again, the soothing motion starts to put me too sleep and before I know it, I'm out. He looks down at me, noticing I'm asleep. He kisses the top of my head before watching me sleep for a bit before he goes to sleep himself.

In the meantime, Alex and Shauna have been laying in bed for quite some time. After everything tonight, she just coudn't fall asleep and he knew that.

"Hey. Everything is alright. You're here with me and that's all that matters right now." He holds her tight, trying to comfort her.

"I knew it was him that's been around. This is what I wanted to tell you. Lately when we've been leaving the shows, I've been seeing someone in the shadows before we actually leave. I had my suspicions, now I know it was him."

"He may have been following us, he may be back, but he is not going to get you. If he wanted to, he would have done it before. I'm not going to let him get you and neither will Mike. From now on, if you're not with me, you're with Mike. You're not going to be alone anymore no that he's back."

All she can do is nod, and cuddle into him more.

"What if he followed us and is watching the house, just waiting for us to leave?"

"Mike won't let that happen, plus I'm sure he would have seen someone when he and Stef got back. He would have came and told us."

"Yeah...you're right. I'm just so paranoid right now."

"You've been though a lot tonight. You have a right too be, but you don't need to worry. I'm here with you and nothing is going to happen to you."

"I know."

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Nothing is more important to me than you." He kisses the top of her head.

"Touche."

"I think you should get some sleep. You've had an eventful day."

"No kidding."

"So sleep it is for you. I'll be here when you wake up. Only me."

"Right." She nods.

She carefully shifts and lays her head on his chest as she snuggles into him more. His one arm stays tightly around her while he runs his hand through her hair. That like always helps her fall asleep, before they know it, she's out. He looks down at her sleeping form, smiling to himself. He kisses the top of her head one last time, pulling her as close as she can get. He watches her for a bit before he goes to sleep himself.


	24. Hell In A Cell 2012

It's the day of the pay-per-view and the morning was very busy with nonstop media. Mike and I got to rest for a bit back at the hotel, before having to get changed for the gym and get our gym bags together, to spend a few hours there before heading to the arena. Since I didn't have to go on the media tour this time, I was still in my clothes from the night before. When Mike got back from media, he came back to cuddle for a bit before we decided to get up and get ready.

"...no..." I grumble. "...I don't wanna get up." I whine slighty, burying my face in his neck.

"I know, I know. But don't you want a gym trip before tonight?"

"I do." I nod. "Just missed waking up to you this morning."

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright. You had media. I understand."

"If it helps...I missed you too."

"Awww." I blush. "It does." I smile.

"I'm glad."

"You always make me feel better, no matter what you do."

"That's my job."

"Well, you're doing a good job so far."

"I would hope so."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He kisses the top of my head.

"I think you missed." I giggle.

"Did I now?"

"Mmmhmmm." I nod.

"Well, I'm going to have to fix that now don't I?" He chuckles, pressing his lips to mine.

I smile against his lips as I relax into him. My one hand goes up his chest to his hair while my other rests on his side. I run my fingers through his hair, his one hand cupping my face with the other resting on my back. With his hand on my back, he gently pulled me closer to him, as close as I could get. My other hand moves to his shoulder, me shifting a bit on I'm hovering him a bit more. That's when I shift completely so that I'm hovering over him completely. His hands move to my waist, holding me in place. My one hand stays in his hair while the oter moves from his shoulder, slowly moving down his chest to his abs. He can't help but to start to tense up when my hand moves there. And I smile against his lips when I feel him tense. Just to torture him more, I move my fingers above the waist of his pants. He tenses up more, his grip on my waist getting tighter. I smirk against his lips, slipping my fingers under and pressing into his indent. A low growl comes from him and within a blink of an eye, he moves us so that he's hovering over me now, still not breaking the kiss. He then takes my hand, pinning it to the mattress. I whine into the kiss only for him to smirk. He starts to movehis hand from my waist, down my leg then slowly up, stopping on my thigh. My breath hitches as I tense up, squeezing on his hand. He smirks, knowing what he's about to do gets to me. He doesn't do anything at first, making me wait, and it's torture with every passing second. I moan softly, tugging at his hair not being able to take much more. He waits until I least expect it, before squeezing down on my thigh. That gets a much louder moan out of me, my fingers gripping his hair tighter. He does it one more time, getting the same reaction. I start to kiss him harder and more eagerly. He does it once more, before totally focusing on the kiss. We only break from the kiss after a bit to get air. He give me light kisses before stopping and resting his head on my shoulder.

"...that's a way to wake up..."

"Works every time." He grins.

"It so does..."

"Which is why I do it."

"I'm so glad you do too."

"Only for you."

"Good. It better be only for me."

"It is. You and only you."

"Aren't I the sepcial one." I grin.

"Yes you are. Very special. To me."

I can't help but to blush.

"Just like you're very special to me."

"And you show me everyday."

"Only because you're so good to me."

"Because you deserve it."

"So you tell me all the time."

"Because it's true."

I smile, kissing the top of his head while my fingers run through his hair.

"You're really the best thing that's happened to me."

"I'm glad."

"Good." I smile. "How about we get ready for the gym before I don't want to get up at all?"

"Good idea."

"One thing..." I look down at him. "...have to move so I can get up." I chuckle.

"That would help wouldn't it?"

"Yes." I laugh. "A lot...unless..."

"...unless what?"

"Carry me?"

"I would be happy to."

"Figured you would." I grin as he shifts, lifting me up and carrying me over to my bags. He sets me down then I start to look for something to wear to the gym. Once I find something, I drape the clothes over my shoulder then head for the bathroom. While I get dressed in the bathroom, he gets changed out in the room itself. I don't put any makeup on since it will get ruined in the gym, I just put my hair in a high ponytail before walking back into the room to put my clothes away.

"I like." Mike says, grinning.

"And I don't even have any makeup on."

"You don't have to be wearing makeup for me to like it."

"And that's a good thing. Another thing I love about you." I smile, setting my clothes on my bag.

"Well you look great, makeup or not."

I bite my lip, blushing.

"You really enjoy making me blush, don't you?"

"It's fun."

"Yeahhh...for you." I walk over, poking him in the side.

"Yes, for me."

"I'll get you back for." I grin. "You'll never see it coming either."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right." I smirk. "You know how sneaky I can be."

"Yes, I know."

"So get ready...it might happen soon." I give him a teasing kiss before smiply walking away from him making sure to sway my hips more as I walk to my gym bag. As I bend down to pick it up, I make sure to bend down really slow and stand up even slower.

"Oh youuu..." He groans.

"That's only the start." I smirk mischievously.

"Evil..."

"Yes, yes I am."

"You can be too." I add.

"I just know how to get to you." He smirks, walking toward me.

"Just like I know how to get to you."

"Exactly." He keeps walking, making me walk back until I hit the wall. He leans down going for my lips, but I put my fingers up so his lips touch them.

"Nu uh..." I shake my head. "...you do that and we'll never get out of here."

"Oh darn." He chuckles.

"We can continue after the show when I win my match and you successfully defend your title."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I. You're going to deserve it."

"So are you."

"True, but you're defending your title. I just have a normal match."

"Ah, but it's your first pay-per-view of your career."

"Also true." I nod. "But, I think we should go mister touchy." I giggle since he distracted me and was able to move close enough to be touchy.

"Oh, alright."

"Maybe if we have enough time, I'll let you be touchy when we get back."

"We'll have time."

"I'm sure you'll make time." I chuckle.

"You know I will."

"Of course I do."

"Because you know everything."

"When it comes to you, I do."

"Likewise."

"Even though I know the answer, but are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm all set to go."

"Alright. Just don't forget your bag."

"I won't." He chuckles, backing away from me and going over to grab his bag.

Once he has his bag, he walks back over to me lacing his fingers with mine. We make sure we have everything we need before we head out of the room and to the elevators. He manages to behave in the elevator once we step inside and head down to the lobby. Once we get to the lobby, we make our way through the doors and outside to the car. Like always, after putting our things in the back, he opens my door for me. After I'm in, he goes over to te other side. Once he's ready, he drives to the nearest gym. It doesn't take very long to get there, and when we do, we exit the car and head inside.

"So what're you doing first?" Mike asks.

"I was thinking of upper body stuff. So...the weight room."

"I think I'll join you."

"Just try not to get to distracted." I tease.

"I can try."

"As long as you do that." I pat his chest before heading to the weight room.

He chuckles before following me inside. We set our bags down before starting to do what we wanted to do. I start off with some light weights, but not to light. After doing a few over the shoulder reps, I put the bar on my shoulder and decided to so a few squats and since I know he's looking, I do as slow as I can.

"You're killing me."

"Am I?" I act innocent.

"You know you are."

"Honestly, I had no idea." I smirk to myself. "I'm only working out."

"Suure."

"That's all I'm doing." I try not to laugh as I set the bar back on the holder. "I swear." I look at him with a straight face.

"Alright then."

"I don't think I'll be getting you back until later anyway." I brush up against him as I walk by, making sure to lightly move my nails over his abs since he took his shirt off.

That makes him almost drop what he had in his hand, but he catches it in time and tries to compose himself.

"You alright there?" I chuckle.

"I'm good."

"If you say so." I laugh as I head over to another area.

"I'm sure." He nods, staying where he is for a bit longer.

I go over to where I wanted to go next making sure I have a clear view of him. It doesn't take long before he starts doing things to distracted me. I cure under my breath, biting my lip as I try my hardest to not let go of the bar I'm holding. When he turns to look at me, he smirks and waves. I smirk back giving him a look. He keeps the smirk on his face as he starts to lift the weights he has, flexing his muscles as he does. I bite my lip as I stare at him, losing all focus on what I was doing. He knows this and even after I lost focus, he continues. I shake the thoughts out of my head, trying to focus back on what I was doing. As hard as I try, he makes it so I can't focus on anything. I don't bother trying to do anything else until he's done doing what he's doing. I just lean back, watching him as he works out. Once he finishes, he makes his way over to me.

"Done? Or you just couldn't focus?" He grins.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"You lost focus."

"Uh huh." I nod. "You know how I get when you do that."

"Yes I do."

"I'm sooo getting you back for that."

"I was hoping on it."

"I might have to wait until later...don't want you distracted for your match tonight."

"No, that would be bad."

"Exactly." I nod as I get up. "A few more things or are you done?"

"I think I'm good for the day. You?"

"I'm good too."

"Then I suppose we can head back now."

"We can." I nod, going over to get my bag. After I get my bag, I go to pick his up when I feel someone smack my butt. I jolt up then look at Mike who has a smirk on his face. I give him a look before picking up his bag and handing it to him.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"You know what that does to me." I groan as he puts his arm around me, holding me close to his side as we head out to the car.

"I know."

"Now who's being evil?"

"Hey, you learned from the best afterall."

"That I did." I slowly say as I move my hand that's not around him to the fron of his shirt, slipping my hand under then lightly moving my fingers over his skin.

"You know, I think we may need a shower together, once we get back." He grins.

"I don't know..." I tease. "...maybe I should get one alone..."

"It saves water and time if we take one together."

"You would like it if we did, wouldn't you?"

"Very much."

"Well...you have until we get back to the room to convince me more that we should." I smirk.

"Oh believe me...I will."

"We'll see about that." I nip at his ear as we get to the car. I move away from him before he could react and get in the car, smiling and waving at him innocently.

"Ohhh, you're so in for it now."

I shrug at him like I don't know what he's taking about. He makes his way over to the other side of the car, getting in then heading for the hotel. During the trip back, he tries to be every bit touchy that he can, trying to convince me that the shower should be taken together when we get back. No matter how hard I try, I can't help but to move around in my seat. He smirks, knowing he's getting to me. Every little touch he does, every little squeeze on my thigh makes me consider about giving into him more. I bite hard on my lip, trying to hold back any noises that may come from me.

"Considering the shower together?"

"...maybe..."

"Hmm...looks like I have to try harder..."

He moves his hand up as high as it can go, gently squeezing. I take a sharp breath as I tesnse up.

"Okay...you win..." I give in.

"I knew I was going to win...eventually."

"Lets just hope no one stops us on the way to the room or we may not make it that far."

"Yes, let's hope."

We soon pull into the parking lot for the hotel while he's still all touchy. I bite my lip as he parks the car. We quickly get our bags then head inside. Luckily, no one stopped us and we went right up to our room. As soon as we walked in the door, we dropped our bags. I wasted no time in pulling him right into the bathroom. He gives me a boost and sets me down on the counter part of the sink, so that he could start the water. As he does that, I tap my nails on the counter, getting more impatient the longer he takes. When he gets the water set to the right tempature, he walks over to me and I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling his shirt up, wanting it off. Once I get that off, he works on my shirt next and he easily gets that off. I move my arms around his neck, pulling him close and pressing my lips to his in a eager kiss. He smirks into the kiss, his hands going to the back of my bra. Once he gets that off, I move my arms so he can take it off and toss it to the side. My hands then move down his chest, starting to tug his shorts down. Once I get those off, I have to hop down off of the counter, in order for him to finish undressing me and vice versa. As soon as everything was off, he moves his hands to the back of my thighs giving me another boost. He breaks the kiss to make sure he doesn't trip as he steps into the shower. My arms go aorund his neck as he presses me against the wall of the shower. He starts to kiss all the skin he can reach, torturing me even more. When he's satisfied, he then makes the shower last as long as possible.

Alex and Shauna in the meantime have just gotten back from all the media they had to do this morning, promoting the show tonight and whatnot. "

Ugh, so much media." She groans, falling back onto the bed after they walk in.

"It usually is." He chuckles. "You would think they would have different questions by now too." He adds, putting his suit jacket on one of the chairs, before taking his shoes off and walking over to the bed, laying neck to her.

"Yeah, well some people just aren't up to speed with what's happening unfortunately."

"They need to pay more attention. We've been together for what, a few months now and theey are still asking about it?"

"Maybe some people are in denial." She laughs.

"I can see how they would be. I would be the same way if someone was with you other than me."

"Awww. That and jealous."

"I have a feeling that's what it is. Pure jealousy."

"On both sides. Your fans and my fans."

"They can be jealous all they want. You're mine and that's all that matters."

"Yes. Something I've wanted and waited for, for years."

"Now you've got it and nothing is going to change that."

"What would've been amazing, another season of NXT where you could be a pro. I would've gladly signed up and specifically ask for you."

"I was actually trying out for that, but they said I was not on the main roster long enough or some crap like that."

"Psh. Well look at you now...champ."

"Exactly. I showed them a thing or two. Don't have to be on the main roster long, you just have to have the skill."

"Which you have. Athletic skill and mic skills. There's a reason why they brought you up from FCW to NXT Season 2 two years ago."

"I did impress everyone down there. Plus, I did have an amazing pro, at the time, who taught me a lot and helped me get to where I am today."

"Yes you did."

"That's where the mic skills came from, everything else was all me."

"Well you had the mic skills even when you were down in FCW. How do I know that? I've seen some things."

"Oh have you now? What else have you seen?" He raises a brow.

"I've done my research. You're whole career down there. From when you went by your real name, Carson Oakley and who you are now. The storylines down there, um...everything."

"You know more about me then I thought. Maybe even more that I know." He chuckles.

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"I would. You seem to know a lot about about when I was down there."

"It's called Youtube."

"I've heard of that. It seems to have everything there." He laughs.

"It does. Believe me."

"Oh I know. How do you think I know so much about you?"

"And when did you start looking that stuff up? When I first got here?"

"Maybe..."

"You so did."

"Okay...I did."

"And what did you think?"

"After I stopped staring, I saw that you had amazing talent in the ring and I was highly impressed. I knew you were the diva I wanted to work with."

"Staring huh?" She gives him an amused look.

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "Your hair, eyes, hips, legs, the way your attire fit you so perfectly..." He licks his lips, biting them at the thoughts.

"Good to know. Well if it helps. I couldn't stop staring at you either."

"Really? Kind of like how you can't stop now."

"I can't help myself."

"Just how I can't stop staring at you."

"Which you can't help either, I know."

"No, I can't. You're just so damn gorgeous, I don't want to miss anything."

"Like you would miss anything anyway."

"You never know. I might miss a smile or two. Which is another thing that caught my eye about you."

"Are you just intent on making me blush?" She asks, trying to hide her face afterwards.

"Yes." He lifts her chin. "No hiding either."

"Force of habit."

"I love seeing you blush. Makes you even more gorgeous than you already are."

"And there you go again."

"Because I love seeing it."

"Probably as red as a lobster right now."

"A beautiful lobster."

"Youuu."

"Meee." He grins.

"You're sweet."

"Only for you."

"I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Good. Because you're only going to get the best."

"Oh, I know that."

"Good." He kisses the top of her head, holding her close.

"You are the best thing that could happen to me so of course you're going to give me the best."

"I'm glad I'm the best. That's all you're going to know."

"Wouldn't ask for anything less."

"You're not getting any less. There's much more to come."

"I can't wait."

"I can't wait to show you."

"I can only imagine how things will be come my birthday. Probably pre-planning for that aren't you?"

"I am." He grins. "Got a few things in mind so far."

"Got a long wait."

"Just gives me more time to make it even more perfect."

"You would want it to be perfect."

"Because you deserve the best and tghe best is what you're going to get every time."

"Speaking of deserving things though, we never got the cuddle time this morning."

"No we did not." He moves closer to her. "That's what we're going to do right now."

"I would hope so."

"Wait no more." He says, wrapping his arms around her.

She squeaks when he catches her off guard and moves so that she's laying on him, and his arms tighten around her so that she can't move.

"Much better."

"Yes, it's much better." She agrees.

"Not moving unless we have to."

"Of course."

He smiles at her, moving his one hand to her face. He moves some hair behind her ear then cups her face, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Since she did have limited movement, her hands stayed resting on his shoulders as she kisses back. He hand stays on her cheek while his other holds her in place. The kiss starts to pick up, getting a bit more rough the longer he continues. Her hands no longer rest on his shoulders, they start to wander the best they can given the limited movement. He chuckles against her lips then shifts so he's slightly hovering her, letting her hands have more movement. She grins against against his lips, and to thank him for moving, her hands move to the back of his neck and her nails drag across it. That earns a slight growl from him as he starts to kiss back harder. His hand moves to her waist, his fingers slipping under her shirt, lightly moving over her skin making goosebumps form. She squirms a bit because it is a ticklish spot for her. But she gets used to the feeling shortly after and she pulls him closer to her, as her fingers run through his hair. His fingers keep wandering for now before he runs them along her spine. She arches her back into him, chills going down her spine. He grins against her lips, doing that one more time before moving back to her waist, his fingers resting there. She knows what's gonna happen after she does this, but she goes ahead with it anyway. Her hands move from where they are around his neck and make their way to his shirt, which she's going to have to unbutton and take off in order to get to his abs directly. He gives her a little bit of space allowing her to do what she wants to do. Of course with the kiss being as rough as it was, it does get distracting so she fumbles with the buttons of his shirt just a bit. Since she's having trouble, he slows the kiss down letting her focus on his shrit. That helps and she manages to get all the buttons undone and he helps remove the shirt, tossing it to the side. He breaks the kiss against her lips to kiss along her jawline and to her neck. When he reaches her neck, she pulls him closer yet again. One of her hands moves to his back and her fingers trace his tattoo. He twitches slightly and nips at her neck in retaliation. The more she traces his tattoo the harder he nips. He makes sure not to leave marks for now, waiting for the right moment to press his lips to his favorite spot. He lets her continue on with the tracing of the tattoo for a bit longer, before finally deciding to press his lips to the spot. That causes her to stop what she's doing and arch into him again. A smirk forms on his lips as he goes after the spot. He waits for a reaction, but she's not giving in just get. Since that's not working, he moves his hand to her thigh, squeezing gently, knowing he'll get what he wants. He does get the reaction he wants, but she keeps it as quiet as she possibly can for now...even though keeping it quiet won't be good enough for him. His hand squeezes on her thigh again, a bit harder this time while he focuses on her neck. He gets a louder reaction out of her this time. He starts to pull away from her neck with a smirk as he sees a decent sized mark forming. He kisses around the spot, making his way slowly back to her lips.

"Better be...coverable...for tonight..."

"It is." He smirks, knowing it going to be hard for her to cover up.

"I hope so."

"You'll be able to cover it up."

"Alright, if you say so."

He presses his lips to hers, not being done yet. He keeps it going for a bit longer before slowing down and pulling away competely. Once he pulls away, he rests his forehead against hers.

"That all was so overdue since this morning."

"It so was." He sighs happily. "Now they days is complete...so far."

"All we have to do is win our matches tonight, which we will."

"Of course we will. No one's taking them from us."

"There is no way Eve is going to last in a steel cage match with me."

"No she's not. You so already have that match won."

"Yes, and I also know that you can't help but to be concerned because it is a steel cage match and there's the chance of me getting hurt. But trust me, I've watched so many steel cage matches, I know what to look out for."

"I'm sure you do. One you said that match, I was a bit scared. I did not want you doing it, but I also knew there was no talking you out of it either."

"No, there wasn't."

"I do want to be out there with you, even though I know there's nothing I can really do. I don't want you out there alone in that type of match, no matter how much you say that you'll be fine."

"I know."

"Good." He kisses the top of her head, holding her as close as he can.

"Just imagine if it was a ladder match though. I think you'd be freaking out more than a steel cage match."

"Yeah...no. That match would be cancelled. You're so not competing in one of that matches. Not with Eve anyway."

"Even though I've done them before. I'm sure you've read that about me."

"I have and I'm glad you have experience in them, but I would rather not see you in one."

"Well you won't have to worry about it anyway. Mike knows and even he won't let me, being a friend and all."

"He's a smart man. Almost as smart as I am." He smirks. "It is a major turn on that you do those hardcore matches."

"Well, isn't that good to know then." She grins.

"You have no idea."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"I'm sure you do."

"I wanted to be different from everyone else so..."

"You're different alright. Another quality that attracted me to you."

"And basically everything about you, attracted me to you."

"I'm hard not to like." He grins, joking. "I'm happy that you're here nd not for the reason eeryone else is."

"Well that's good."

"Very good."

"But anyway, I'm content on staying like this until we have to leave."

"Me too, but you don't want to go to the gym for tonight?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. See what you do? You distract me so I forget things."

"Oops." He chuckles.

"Uh huh."

"I don't do it on purpose. I swear."

"Oh I know. Not this time anyway."

"You have your ways of making me forget things too."

"Yes I do."

"So, when did you want to go to the gym?" He asks as he runs his fingers through her hair.

"I'm up for going whenever you want to."

"I'm content on laying here for now. In a little bit?"

"Sure." She nods.

He holds her close to him not wanting to let her go yet. They stay like that for a bit longer before she convinces him to let her go. He groans, slowly letting go so she can go get changed.

"You'll survive." She laughs.

"I hope so."

"If I can, you can."

"True..."

"I'll be right back."

"Alright."

She moves from the bed and over to her things, finding clothes to change into for the gym. Once she finds them, she heads into the bathroom. Alex gets changed in the room after watching her walk into the bathroom. It didn't take her very long since she didn't have to do much. After she finishes, she walks out, putting her other clothes with her things before grabbing her shoes.

"Never fail to amaze me."

"Likewise."

"I just know what you like." He grins.

"And I know what you like."

"Exactly." His eyes never move from looking at her.

"I know you're staring."

"Can't help it." "He bites his lip. "I love the view."

"Well I know you're going to love it even more when we're in the gym."

"Oh you know I will."

"And so will I."

"You always do just like I do."

"Mmhmm. So, ready?"

"Ready." He nods.

"After you." He adds, and she gives him an amused look because she knows the only reason why he lets her go ahead of him. He makes sure they have everything before he follows her out, staring the whole time. They walk to the elevators and he almost bumps into her since he's not paying attetion.

"You okay there?" She laughs.

"Huh?" He shakes his head. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"You sure? Because you almost bumped into me there."

"I'm sure." He slowly looks up.

"Alright then." She laughs, stepping onto the elevator once the doors open.

"Coming?" She laughs again since he's still dazed.

"I'm coming." He snaps out of his daze, stepping onto the elevator with her.

They make it to the lobby and step out of the elevator, heading outside and to the car, where they put their things in the back seat before getting into the car and then heading off to the gym. It doesn't take to long to get there since it was a few blocks away. Once there, Alex parks the car before they get their things out of the back then head inside the gym.

"So, where first?" Alex asks after they walk in.

"Well this time I feel like doing what you're doing."

"To the weight room it is then."

She nods and follows him through the gym and into the weight room. They set their bags down before heading over to the first thing. Since he knows she'll be watching him, he starts off with the arm bar doing his squats.

"I don't need to record this do I?" She laughs.

"Not this time. Maybe another time."

She nods and goes off to another part of the weight room, doing her own thing, but she stays relatively close to where he is, so she doesn't lose sight. He makes sure to keep a close eye on her through the mirror he was in front of. He lets her get started with her workout before he decides to start teasing her. At first he just goes up and down really slow, then he makes sure to stick his butt out a bit farther. He glances in the mirror to see her bit her lip so once he stands up, he starts to flex all his muscles. She curses under her breath a few times, and try to re-focus on her workout, before the bar with the weights she's lifting ends up falling and she won't be able to lift it off of her and that's very bad. A smirk forms on his face since he knows it got to her. He goes back to working out a bit more before moving on to the next thing.

"Almost made me drop the bar...then you would've had to come get it off of me." She states as she finishes and sets the bar back on the holder and sit up, as he walks by.

"Did I?" He innocently say. "I was just doing what I normally do."

"Suuure."

"Honestly." He sheepishly smiles.

"Whatever you say."

He chuckles as he walks over to where the dumb bells are. He picks up the ones he wants then turns to face her. As he lifts each on, he takes his time making his muscles felx even more.

"You have to face me when you do that? Really?" She laughs.

"Yes, yes I do." He smirks.

"Do you know how much I want to jump you right now because of that?"

"I do." He nods with a smirk. "That's the point."

"But I know I can't..."

"Not here at least..."

"No. Maybe if it was less crowded but...yeah."

"I'm sure we can find a quiet place." He winks.

"Of course, but we need to focus on the workouts. We can save all that stuff for tonight when we win our matches."

"If you think you can wait that long." He teases her more.

"Question is...can you wait that long?"

"I can make it through this workout, but after...I can't promise anything."

"I'm assuming we'll end up leaving early then."

"You guessed it."

"Well in that case I think I'll just stick around until you're finished."

"Just want to do a few for sets of this then I'll be done."

"Alright, sounds good."

He goes back to focusing on what he was doing, making sure to give her a show in between everything. Once he's done, he sets the weights back on the holder and walks over to her.

"All done."

"And now we can go. I say when we get back we go back to what we were doing before we came here."

"We really should." He laces his fingers with hers after they pick up their bags.

"Definitely deserve time to relax after this busy morning."

"Yes we do. Can never get enough relaxation time."

"Exactly." She nods, as they walk outside and get back into the car, heading back to the hotel for the rest of the time before the show. Once at the hotel, they head up to their room. When they get there, they head to the bed after dropping their bags and have more cuddle time. The rest of the day passed by quick for all of us. Mike and I had our gear bags all ready to go for tonight. I was just finishing up in the bathroom with my hair and makeup. After everything was done, I put everything away then made my way back into theroom to grab my shoes.

"Someone looks amazing." Mike grins.

"You always think I do." I blush as I slip on my shoes.

"Because it's true."

"Just like how you look so amazingly good looking in your suits." I bite my lip.

"And ring gear." He smirks.

"Yes...your gear..."

"Which is blue tonight by the way."

"I do love blue on you..."

"How well I know."

"Just like how I know you love my pink gear." I grin. "Which I'm wearing tonight."

"We'll both be happy tonight then."

"Yes we will." I nod.

"I can't wait."

"You never can." I chuckle.

"Well the good news is I'll be in this suit most of the night since my match isn't until the very end. Always have to main event when I'm the champ."

"Right, of course." I keep my eyes in him. "Going to be a long night, that's for sure." I chuckle.

"Definitely."

"Hopefully no one will bother you tonight until your match."

"We'll see what the script says when we get there."

"Right."

"Are we ready to go?"

"I'm ready." I nod, picking up my gear bag.

He picks his up as well, laces his fingers with mine once I walk over to him and then we leave the room and to the elevator. We head down to the lobby, which had tons of people leaving for the show. We make our way out to the car. After putting our bags in the bag, he opens my door for me. I thank him as I get in the put my seat belt on. He then goes over to the other side, getting in. When he's all set, he heads for the arena, his hand resting on my knee with my hand on top of his.

"You're gonna do great tonight. I know it."

"I hope I do." I bite my lip. "As long as I avoid that sharpshooter of hers then I'll do just fine. That hurts like hell."

"Even if she does manage to get you in that, I'm going to be there ringside for you, encouraging you to get out of it. You're strong, you can get out of it, or even crawl to the ropes."

"True. I did manage to get out of it on Smackdown, but it still hurts. But, I know with you out there again, I'll be able to get out of it."

"It's my encouragement, I know."

"It is. You know just what to say to get me motivated."

"Yes I do."

"That's why you're the best." I gently squeeze his hand.

"I know." He grins.

"And that attitude..." I bite my lip. "...so sexy."

"So I've been told." He smirks.

"By who?" I act mad. "Better not be anyone else telling you that."

"No, it's just you. You've mentioned it a few times."

"Good. I better be the only one telling you that."

"You are, don't worry." He moves his fingers over my knee. "By the way...you're hot when you're jealous." He smirks.

"Oh am I now?" I grin. "That's good to know."

"Yes...yes you are."

"If anyone ever tries anything then you'll see it again, but until then it stays hidden."

"That's alright. I already know about it so..." He grins.

"Don't get any ideas you." I give him a look.

"Who me? Never."

"Uh huh. Now you're going to use that against me too." I shake my head amusedly.

"You don't know that."

"You're right...I don't."

"Exactly."

"One thing I do know...you're going to be leaving with the title at the end of the night."

"Yes I will. I'll win by whatever means necessary. DQ, Count Out, whatever. I'm retaining for sure."

"You are and I'll make sure of it too."

"Of course."

Soon we arrive at the arena and he parks the car. We get out then get our things from the back. Since no one really knows about us yet, I loop my arm around his as we head inside and to the locker room. Once in there, we set our things down and sit on the couch, his arms going around me.

"I can't wait until we don't have to hide it anymore."

"I know. I say we give it a few more weeks or so. Shock the world with a kiss on TV." He winks.

"Now I love the sound of that." I grin, leaning up kissing his cheek. "Everyone will be talking then."

"Well I am good for making people talk afterall."

"Yes you are and now I'm going to do the same. I already have Eve talking so I guess I'm doing something right."

"Maybe it'll shut her up when we are out in the open."

"Maybe. Or it'll give her more to accuse me of."

"Well you, me, Alex and Shauna know the truth."

"You all do, but knowing her, she won't even listen to the truth."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks or says, all that matters is that we know the truth."

"True. She's not going to ruin this for me. I've worked to hard and if she does anything, I'll shut her up real quick."

"That's right."

"That is, if the GM will let me do it." I look at him through my eyelashes with a pout.

"I'll consider it for now."

"Yayy." I silently cheer.

"Now, let's look at tonight's script."

I nod as he reaches over to the table picking up the script and looking it over.

"Let's see. Well the show starts with Randy vs Del Rio first of all."

"That seems decent."

"And after that it looks like I'm being confronted by Heyman and Punk. Concerning the WWE Championship. Joy."

"Ugh." I roll my eyes. "He needs to stop whining about everything that doesn't go his way."

"Tell me about it. 2nd match of the night, Tag Team Championships. Kand and Daniel facing Cody and Damien."

"Hopefully they have all their issues worked out or it bye bye titles."

"Exactly. Then it's Kofi vs Justin for the Intercontinental Championship."

"Now that's a match I want to see. It's been a long time coming for Justin."

"Definitely. Alex's match is after that. Then I'm confronted by Heyman again after that."

I groan, biting my tongue to keep quiet.

"Rey and Sin Cara vs Darren and Titus. Punk confronts Vince backstage after that match."

"He better not do anything to mess this night up for you." I grit my teeth.

"Then it's Shauna's match, your match and then my match, and that's the show."

"Well tonight's not going to go very well."

"I highly doubt Punk will try and get the match changed...especially at the last second."

"Yeah, but he'll do anything to have the title. He's even been giving me looks. I just don't want him to do anything." I move closer to him.

"He won't. Not as long as I have something to do with it."

"I hope not. I can't go through that again." I wipe a few tears from my eyes.

"You're not going to. Don't worry about it. You're tough enough to take him on if he tries anything, and I'll allow it."

"Oh I know I can take him. As long as I'm not caught off guard again I can."

"Well if not, you teach him a lesson."

"Since I have permission, I plan on it."

"Good."

I move closer to him, snuggling into his side while his arms stay tightly around me. I take a deep breath then sigh in relief at the safe feeling of being in his arms.

"You're okay. You're with me."

"I'm feeling better already."

"As you should."

"Can we stay like this until the show starts? That might help me."

"Of course."

"Good." I lay my head on his shoulder. "Love you." I kiss his cheek.

"Love you too." His arms tighten around me as he kisses the top of my head.

Alex and Shauna have just gotten to the arena, walked in, and started heading to their locker room. As they head there, her eyes scan the halls for any sign of Wade. Alex senses that she's worried so he holds her close to his side.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen." He says as they walk in their locker room.

"I can't help but worry. I know the history you two have. That's one thing I forgot to mention earlier today when we were talking about your career."

"I had a feeling you knew about it." He sighs. "That's all in the past and if he brings that up now then he's just a sore loser and needs to grow up."

"Even better...he's a cheeky monkey." She laughs.

"That's exactly what he is. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's funny actually. Now whenever I see him, I'll see a monkey. Hah."

"He does look like one if you look at him from the right angle."

"He does." She snickers. "But enough about him."

"More about us." He grins, pulling her close to him.

"Yes, exactly."

"Since we both have most of the night..." He smirks. "...I say we make the most of it."

"No marks though. The one you gave me today, I had trouble covering up. Youuuu."

"What?" He shrugs innocently. "I said it was coverable, I just didn't say how big it was."

"Just as long as the makeup doesn't rub off, I should be good."

"I'll make sure it doesn't."

"Which means you can't kiss there."

"I know, but there's other places I can."

"Right, I know."

He grins, pulling her onto his lap. She squeaks in surprise, resting one hand on his chest, her other going around his neck. He starts to leave light kisses on all the exposed skin he can reach. Because of her dress it didn't leave much for him to kiss, but he managed. Since there wasn't much for him to kiss, he let his hands wander from her knee up her thigh, slipping under the bottom of her dress slightly.

"And there you go again..." She mumbles.

"Just having some fun." He smirks.

"And you know what that does to me."

"Yes I do." He grins, lightly moving his fingers over her skin.

She can't help but shiver a bit and get goosebumps as soon as he moves his hand. He chuckles to himself, moving is his face inches from hers, brushing his lips over hers teasingly.

"You're killing me."

"What are you going to do about it?" He smirks.

"I think you know."

"How about you show me?"

She does one of many things, and that's dragging her nails across the neck. While doing that, she presses a kiss to his neck, in a spot that she knows gets to him. That earns a slight growl from him as he twitches at her touch. In response, he squeezes down on her leg a bit harder then before. Since that had distracted her, he pulled back and took advantage of the situation and presses his lip to hers in a hard kiss to start. Her one hand rests on his shoulder while the other moves to the back if his head, pulling him close as she kisses him back just as hard. A while into the kiss, she could feel that she needed air. So she starts to slow the kiss down so she can pull away and breathe again.

"...awww..." He whines.

"...couldn't breathe..."

"Oops." He chuckles. "My bad."

"Always is." She laughs.

"Can't help myself at times. I get lost in the moment."

"Understandable."

"It's the lip gloss..."

"Exotic Kiwi."

"Mmmm...it tastes so good...maybe better than the others."

"And I have many flavored ones."

"You do...I love them all."

"Of course you do."

"They're just so addicting."

"I don't know how you cope when I wear non-flavored lip gloss." She laughs.

"That's just torture in it's self."

"Because you can kiss me but it won't be flavored."

"Exactly."

"Poor you."

"But, you always do where the best perfume when you don't wear the flavored lip gloss..."

"True."

"Either way, you know how to get to me."

"It's a gift." She laughs.

"Indeed it is."

"I get to you that way and in other ways."

"That you do, but I can get you back just the same."

"Oh I know."

"You should." He grins.

"I would say show me, but I believe the show is getting ready to start."

"I'll show, just not now."

"When I'm not expecting it."

"You're exactly right."

"Thought so."

He grins, holding her close as they turn their attention to the TV for the show. The show starts just like every pay-per-view does, with selected video packages. After the pyro and the introductions, a match starts off the show. And out first is Del Rio.

"Dorito." She snickers.

Once he was done with his entrance, Randy had come out next.

"Randy so has this won."

"I'll have to agree with you. There's only so much Randy can put up with from him."

"There's a lot of people that can only go so far with him before he snaps and they lose."

"True."

After a punishing match, Del Rio went for his signature springboard enziguiri on Randy but even with an injured shoulder, Randy catches Del Rio in mid-air with an RKO to pick up the win.

"Ohhhh. You lose."

"That was one hell of a RKO though. Ouch."

"It's always amazing when it's from mid-air."

"It is, but it hurts like hell."

"Yes I know, because you've experienced it before. Not from mid-air, but still I know."

"Not something I want to encounter again, that's for sure."

"I don't blame you."

"Lets just hope I don't."

"Well considering you're both the same character, the good guy, you won't have to worry about it. When they turn him, yeah."

"That's the only good thing for now."

"There's only one person we have to watch out for right now."

"And he's not going to do anything. I won't allow him to."

And before she could even say anything there was a knock on the door. She and Alex look at each other before she moves from his lap and walks to the door. She opens it just a crack, seeing a delivery person out there. She opens the door farther and he hands her a boquet of flowers and a small box of chocolate. She thanks the delivery person and turns around, closing the door behind her.

"Did you send these and just surprise me?"

"No. If I was going to give you all that, I would give it to you myself."

"You don't think..." She trails off.

"Is there a card?"

"Yup...right here." She pulls it out of the flowers.

"What does it say?"

"Hope these gifts will help you realize who you're better off being with. Ugh." She puts everything down and rips the card up and throws it away.

"Is he serious?! If anything, you're better off with me. He's not going to take you away. I'm going to go find him and teach him a lesson." He stands in a huff, walking to the door.

"Alex no."

"I'm not going to let him do this to you. He left you alone for months then he comes back and he thinks he can try to take you from me. I don't think so."

"I don't want him hurting you before your match. Think about it. This is what he wants. You to go after him before the match."

He takes a few deeps breaths to calm down.

"You're right." He sighs. "Come here." He opens his arms for her.

"Just let me take care of these little gifts. He probably drugged the candy first of all..." She trails off, throwing the box out.

"He would too." He grits his teeth.

"And these aren't even my favorite flowers. He failed." She throws those out as well.

"Just goes to show that he knows nothing about you."

"Exactly."

"Which only proves who you belong with more."

"You and only you. Now why don't we sit back down and watch the show. I got a glimpse of Mike and Stef backstage on the TV so this should be good."

"Lets do that." He nods, leading her back to the couch.

Like before they had gotten up, he sits her back on his lap. They look at the screen to see me and Mike talking to one another when there's a knock on the door of our room. We look over just as the door opens and in walks Punk.

"Ugh." I say under my breath and roll my eyes.

"There something I can help you with?" Mike turns to him.

"Actually there is. Tell me, why aren't I in the title match facing you tonight? Why is a guy like Sheamus getting a WWE title shot? I think I'm more deserving don't you think?"

"You are deserving, but your performance was not the best the past few weeks. You had your chances at the title and you did not succed in getting it back. So therefore, I looked at who was preforming well and it was Sheamus who was doing better plus he startd with me. So that's why you're not in the match."

"If I may point out, my client, CM Punk isn't just not in the title match tonight against you. He's not set to compete at all." Heyman remarks.

"That's right, he's not."

"And who are you to speak when not spoken to?" Heaman glares at me.

"She's just a piece of arm candy for Miz here. Don't pay attention to her." Punk says, winking at me.

"Can I hurt him?" I ask Mike, while grumbling.

"Awe. Did I upset you? To bad. Why don't you just go back to the mall while us men discuss more important things." Punk shoos me away with his hand. "Go." He tries to push me away.

"Don't you ever touch me." I grit my teeth. "Another thing, I don't take orders from a wannabe."

"That's enough Punk. You don't put your hands on any of the Divas, especially around me. And another thing. You're not going to get another title shot until you can prove to me that you deserve it. Because I will retain tonight and since I'm the GM and the title holder, I make those decisions."

"You're letting all this power go to your head, aren't you?" Punk shakes his head mockingly. "I mean, I would too if I had something llike that with me all the time." He looks over a me with a smirk. "But, I will prove that I deserve a shot at that title and I will beat you and become the next WWE champion."

"We'll see."

"Yes we will." He smirks then walks away. "Oh..." He stops turning around. "...if I were you, I would keep an eye on that little firecracker you got there." I chuckles evilly before leaving the room.

The cameras go back to the ring for the next match which was for the Tag Team Championships.*

"You should've just let me at him Mike."

"Believe me. I wanted to." He sighs. "Just not with Heyman around. There's no telling what he will bring up against us."

"Question I have for you though, are you alright? I mean I know some of that stuff can get to you." He adds.

"I'm alright." I nod. "It's better than being called a tramp."

"True."

"He knows nothing if all he thinks I am is arm candy. I mean...has he even see my matches? I'm so much better than that!"

"Probably not. He only cares about himself so why would he watch any diva matches?"

"True." I nod. "This is one diva who's matches he should watch. This way he knows not to mess with me."

"He should, but we all know he won't because he's not scared of anyone."

"He hasn't met me yet that's why."

"That's right."

"Ugh. He just has me so worked up right now." I shake with anger. "I just want to punch something." I hit my fist in my other hand.

"You know what works best? Punching a pillow. So you don't hurt yourself."

"Good idea." I bite my lip looking around the room. I spot on over on the couch then go over and punch it. Since once was not enough, I do it a few more times.

"Feeling better? Or do I need to help a bit?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I think you know."

"Then why aren't you helping me yet?" I smirk.

"I was waiting for you to calm yourself from punching the couch pillows." He chuckles.

"Oh." I laugh. "I'm calm now."

"Alright then." He grins, and motions me over to him.

I stand up from where I was sitting and walk over to him. Once I'm close enough, he puts his hands on my hips pulling me close, my arms going around his neck. He grins, before pressing his lips to mine. My hands rest on the back of his neck as I start to kiss back. He moves his hands so their around me making me as close as I can get. I lift my one leg up, hooking it around his waist as I absentmindedly move my fingers along the back of his neck. I hear a low growl come from him like always and I smirk against his lips. I do it one more time, getting the same reaction. He then gives me a boots so I wrap both my legs around his waits. His hands stay on my hips as he walks over to the couch. When he gets there, he lays me on the couch so he's hovering, his hands moving to my thighs. He also moves from my lips and along my jawline. I tilt my head to the side since I know what's he going to do. My fingers run through the bottom of his hair as I arch my back into him when he squeezes on my thigh gently. He smirks against my skin, nipping gently at my skin, making sure to not leave any marks. I bite my lip, a few soft noises coming. I tighten my legs around him, pulling down even closer to me. Once he feels that's enough torture, he makes his way back to my lips. As soon as he reaches my lips, I kiss back eagerly. Both my arms go around his neck, holding him in place. He feels that I'm a lot calmer than I was before, and that's when he starts to slow the kiss down, but makes it linger. I whine softly when he stops, resting his forehead against mine.

"That help?" He asks, even though he knows it did.

"Mhm." I nod. "A lot."

"Good. I'm glad."

"You always know how to calm me down."

"Yes I do. I'm good for that."

"Very good."

"I think I have a match to pay attention to though." He chuckles.

"True..." I slowly untangle myself from him.

He then sits up and fixes his suit, while I sit up and fix my clothes as well. Since we're still not out in the open yet, I sit next to him, but close enough so he can rest his hand on my leg. I lightly lean on his arm, resting my hand on top of his. It was getting towards the end of the match. It led to a shoving match on the outside between Kane and Daniel, and Cody tries to take advantage, hitting Cross Rhodes on Daniel. Kane then saves Daniel from being pinned before he goes off on Team Rhodes Scholars, refusing to stop the pummeling of Cody and Damoen to the point of the ref calling for a DQ, meaning that Cody and Damien are victorious, but do not win the titles.

"Someone still has anger issues."

"Just a tad."

"I can't see them holding those for much longer and if they do, I'll be shocked."

"Well their anger issues have been to some use to them so far...surprisingly."

"Yeah...so far is right."

"They got lucky...this time."

"Very lucky."

After a few quick things it was time for the next match, Kofi vs Justin for the Intercontinental Championship.

"I really hope Justin gets the win. He''s done so much and I believe he deserves a title reign."

"He really does. I agree with you there." Mike nods.

I pay close attention to the TV, keeping my focus on what's happening. Before the match started, they had shook hands in respect and they started the match. With both Kofi and Justin using high flying moves it was definitely an amazing and entertaining match, with both of them just having fun at times. Once the match started winding down, then they got serious and focused on who would win that title.

"I don't know..." I chew my lip. "...Kofi looks at the top of his game right now." I bounce my leg nervously.

"You know how Justin can pull out some tricks."

"I know, but Kofi seems to be keeping him down."

"Just wait...I have a good feeling about this."

"If you have a good feeling then I'll trust that."

It took a while, before Justin started to come back and get back at the top of his game, hitting Kofi with everything he had. Once he had Kofi down, making sure he wasn't moving, he climbed to the top of one of the corners.

"450...450...450!"

Mike gives me an amused look, as we watch as he hits the 450 on Kofi and pinning him, and getting the three count.

"Yesss! He did it!" I bounce in my spot. "I can't believe it!" I squeal.

"Didn't I tell you I had a good feeling about this match?"

"Yes you did." I chuckle. "That or you the outcome of the match." I give him a look.

"Well the script does show who's slated to win..."

"Well yeah, but I only pay attention to certain matches. I had no idea until you told me he had on earlier."

"Of course."

"Guess I'm going to read the whole thing from now on." I laugh.

"Unless you want to be surprised."

"True." I chuckle. "I'll decide when I get it and who's in the match."

"Alright." He nods.

"It's about damn time he got something on his own. He's to good not to have a title yet."

"He is."

I start to calm down from all the excitment since he's letting his fingers lightly move over the top of my jeans on my leg.

"But you know what match is up next?" He grins.

"Alex's match."

"Yes."

"Oh I so can't wait to see him kick Wade's ass and kick it good."

"You and me both."

"Maybe then he'll leave Shauna alone."

"We can only hope."

"There has to be something someone can do. Like what you did to Dolph...or something...anything. She does not need that. Not from him."

"Well considering he just came back I can't suspend him indefinitely."

"No, but there has to be something. Like, can't you have it so he can't be near her at shows or have any contact with her?"

"I'll have to think of something."

"Alright. I think it would make her feel a lot better knowing he can't go near her at all."

"I know." He nods.

"Honestly, I don't have a good feeling about her going out there. I really think she should stay here with us."

"Why? What exactly do you think's gonna happen?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling Wade's going to have something happen to her and cost Alex the title."

"Well who are we to know if he doesn't already have something planned for if she doesn't go out there?"

"You may be right, but I just have the feeling he's going to send someone out there to get her, that distracts Alex and he loses the title and she gets taken..."

"This is such a tough decision..."

"Just please talk her into staying back here with us." I plead with him. "I wouldn't be able to take it if he gets her." I start to tear up.

"I'll go talk to her. I do want you to come with me though."

"Of course I'll go."

"Come on." He stands up.

I quickly stand up, following him out of the room to her and Alex's locker room. When we get there, and go to knock the door opens and Alex and her stop.

"Hey, what's up?" She asks.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out there tonight." Mike says.

"What? Why?"

"Stef has a bad feeling and she made a very good point. I agree with her that you should stay back her with us so in case Wade tries anything. Stef seems to think he's going to try sending someone out to get you and then cost Alex the title."

She turns and look at Alex, wanting him to give her his response.

"He would do something like that. Afterall he did send flowers and candy to you. Maybe they're right."

"See. I knew he was up to something. I had a feeling something was going to happen." I get upset.

"Like I said, I think it's for the best if you stay back here until I can talk to Wade about all this." Mike adds.

She sighs. "I don't like it but I suppose since it's for the best..."

"I know you want to be out there for him and I feel bad doing this, but I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." I tear up.

"I'll stay...but can we just...have a minute?" She motions to Alex and herself.

"Of course." Mike nods, leading me away from them while trying to calm me down.

"It's definitely going to be harder for me to sit through this match, without being there physically." She frowns.

"It's going to be hard not having you out there, but I've had my suspicions about all this. I would be to concerned with you out there and not knowing if anything was going to happen."

"Right."

"I know you don't want to do this just as much as I don't, but staying back here would be safer and that's all that matters."

"If anything happens after the match, I'm coming out, I don't care."

"I really don't like that idea...if he does something, it'll be to get you out in the open and that'll be exactly what he wants."

"Not if I get people to help me."

"If you get people to come out with you then that's fine. I don't want you coming out here alone."

"I'll have to find people then."

"Yes you will. If you find no one, you stay with Mike unitl I come to get you."

"Promise."

"Good." He gives her a quick kiss. "Now I think I should get going before I'm late."

"Right." She nods.

He starts walking back over to us, but she stops him. She pulls him down giving him a hard kiss making sure it lingers.

"For luck since I won't be out there." She says once she pulls away.

"That's the one thing I'm going to miss out there."

"For tonight anyway."

"Yes. Only tonight."

"Now you can get to the curtain."

"Right." He gives her one last kiss before walking her over to Mike and I then heading to the curtain.

"You aren't mad, are you?" I shyly ask.

"No. I'm not mad. My safety is more important to all of us so..."

"It is, but I know how much you wanted to be out there with him. I just feel really bad about this."

"Don't be. Alex agrees. If you didn't come and ask me to stay back here, he would've made the decision at the last minute. It was gonna happen either way."

"That does make me feel a lot better. Now I know nothing is going to happen to you, I think I can relax a bit."

"I do wanna find a few people and form a group to just be prepared in case something happens after the match. I really don't think I could live with myself if I just let something happen to him, if it does."

"Right. You know I'm all in. How about we ask some of the other Divas and superstars?"

"I like your thinking."

"I'm just that good." I smirk jokingly.

"Let's go find people now before the match starts."

"Alright." I nod as we head off in search of a few people.

After some searching, and barely any persuading, we had recruited Nattie, Ted, John and Randy to help out if anything goes wrong after the match.

"We did good and just in time for the match." I say as Wade's music goes off.

"And I say we all stay here and watch, so we're prepared just in case."

"Good idea." I nod as we all turn our attention to the TV that was nearby.

Even though the match hadn't officially started yet, she couldn't help being concerned and everything.

"It's going to be alright. Alex has got this. We're more than ready if he tries anything." I assure her.

"I can't help it. Only you know what Wade's done. No one else here knows."

"True, but they've all got your back. He's not going to do anything anymore. We'll all make sure of that."

"You wanna know how much he knows about me? Nothing. The flowers he sent me, weren't even my favorite." She scoffs.

"Cheeky monkey." I snicker.

"And not to mention the candy was probably drugged or something. Probably injected something into it. Both gifts were thrown out."

"I wouldn't put it past him. If I was you, I would've done same thing."

She nods as she focuses her attention on the match since the bell had rung. Wade looks around ringside for her, not to happy that she's not out there.

"Someone's not happy that I'm not there." She laughs.

"Nope." I laugh. "He'll just have to deal with it."

Then since he doesn't see her, he starts arguing with Alex, asking him where she is. And the cameras pick up the audio.

"None of your damn business." Alex grits his teeth.

He starts to mutter things to him that's not picked up by the cameras, while pushing him back inch by inch, trying to mess with him. He gets Alex into the corner then starts poking at his chest. Alex gets fed up and pushes him away, starting to go on the attack.

"Get him." She mutters to herself.

"Don't take his shit."

The ref eventually has to pull him off of him, but that doesn't stop him for too long, as he goes right back after him.

"That's it. Kick his ass!"

That causes Wade to roll out of the ring and to safety, the ref keeping Alex back as he starts to count Wade out.

"Coward."

As Wade's back is turned, Alex gets out of the ring another way to sneak up on him. Alex waits until he notices he's not in the ring and starts to look for him, and just as Wade turns in the direction Alex is in, Alex hits him with a vicious spear on the outside.

"Ooohhh. Now that was a good spear."

Alex helps Wade up and rams him into the side of the ring, before throwing him back in, and sliding in himself before the refg got to 10. He then goes for the cover, but Wade kicks out at two.

"Damnit!" She mutters.

"Almost."

He then crawls over Wade and starts throwing punches until the ref has to pull him off, but Alex doesn't give up and goes right back to throwing the punches on Wade.

"Doesn't look Wade has a chance."

"Not if Alex can help it."

He then gets Wade to his feet and throws him into the ropes, but Wade comes back with a shoulder block. He comes off the ropes again, only for Alex to roll over onto his stomach, and then leap frogs over Wade, and goes for a hip toss once Wade comes back. But Wade blocks it and clubs Alex across the back.

"No!" She gasps, covering her mouth.

"Ouch." I wince.

From that point on, Wade would not let Alex regain control, and she was starting to get worried because Alex was showing signs of struggling to stay in the match.

"He can do this. You know it, I know it, and everyone back here knows it. He'll pull through and come back here with that title."

That's when Wade starts to set up for his finisher, and it's a new one. One we haven't seen before. He waits until Alex gets up and when he turns around, he charges at Alex, but Alex ducks and hits Wade with a spinebuster. He waits for Wade to get up and once he does, he gets him on his shoulders and hits him with his finisher. He quickly scrambles to cover Wade and thank god, the ref got to three.

"Yes!" She jumps up and down. "He did it! Take that you cheeky monkey!"

He gets his hand raised in victory once he gets handed the title back. He celebrates in the ring for a bit, but that's when we hear the crowd go crazy as if someone's coming out.

"What's going on?" She asks, her smile fading.

The cameras pan out to see two men coming through the crowd. Getting clear close up shots, they're both revealed to be Drew, and Dolph.

"Mike...I thought you suspended him..."

"I did. He's not supposed to be here."

"Looks like I have to stay here." I sigh. "Go stop them before they do anything to him." I say to her.

"Well aren't you a heel anyway? Can't really help me remember?"

"Damn. I totally forgot about that."

"But don't worry. I'll teach him a lesson for you."

"Oh I know you will." I smirk. "Now go before it's to late."

She nods and all five of them quickly head to the curtain. They make it there in time because Drew and Dolph had jumped the barrier and circled the ring, before hopping up onto the sides. And with Wade now to his feet, and those two on the outside, Alex was surrounded, and Wade formed a sinister smirk on his face. But before they could even do anything, her music quickly hit and they all came out and stood on the stage and looked on at them for a bit, before her music stopped and they all made their way down to the ring. Wade smirked over at her, blowing her a kiss before motioning for Drew and Dolph to attack Alex. They quickly get in the ring and start to punch and kick him until he's down. That's when they run the rest of the way and slide into the ring and attack. Wade wasn't doing anything yet so they ignored him for now. They all worked together and pulled them off of Alex. Just for me, she grabbed Dolph by what little hair he did have and whipped him across the ring. Nattie and her then worked together and threw him out of the ring, and he made a hard landing with the mat outside.

"Oh damn!" I cover my mouth. "You get him girl!"

As they were doing that, the others were working on getting Drew out of the ring as well. They get him out and that left only Wade. The guys surrounded him, while Nattie and her went over to help Alex get out of the ring and to safety. There was no way she was leaving him unattended, that's why the guys were the only ones to surround Wade.

"Are you alright?" She asks concerned as they get him out of the ring.

"I think I'll...be okay." He winces.

"Lets get you to the trainers and get you checked out."

Nattie and her help Alex to the back and to the trainers. After they walk in and bring him over to be looked at, she thanks her.

"Thanks for helping."

"It's no problem. I was glad to help. You need it, you come get me."

"I will. I think I'll okay here now. You go get prepared for your match later."

"Alright. See you later." She pats her on the shoulder before heading out.

She turns and then heads over to where Alex was being looked at. The trainers look him over as he winces at a few spots.

"Nothing's broken. You're just going to be sore for a few days and possibly some brusing. Just ice, pain medication, and rest for the next few days."

"I'll make sure he gets the rest he needs."

"Good. I'll get you something for the pain then you'll be good to go."

Alex nods and the trainer walks off to get something.

"I guess we were all right about something happening."

"We were, but I'm just glad it was me and not you out there."

"Right. I know."

"Here you go." The trainer says, handing Alex something for the pain.

"Thank you." He nods. "I do believe you have a match we need to get to though." He hops off the table, wincing a bit.

"That we don't have to worry about now. There's two more matches before mine. My match, Stef's match and Mike's match are the ending of the show."

"Right." He grabs his title starting to walk slowly with her help.

They then make their way out of the trainer's room and back to the locker room. Once in there, she lays him down on the couch making sure he's comfortable. She grabs the bag of ice from the trainers then he lifts his head so she can sit, his head restin on her lap. She thens place the ice where he is the most sore.

"Are you going to be okay by the time my match comes around?"

"I should be." He nods. "Starting to feel a bit better already."

"Until you go to bed tonight and everything gets all stiff."

"True, but I'll deal with that when the time comes."

"Mike said he suspended Dolph. He wasn't even supposed to show up."

"That is something Dolph would do. He's known for not listening very well. I'm sure Mikewill deal with him tonight to tomorrow if he shows up on Raw."

"Wanna bet Wade's done something to sort that out? It only makes sense."

"You're probably right. We'll have to tell Mike about this later. He's not going to be to happy about that."

"No. I sense a newly formed group...after seeing what we saw tonight."

"If they do, we'll just keep our little group together. They're not going to play the numbers game. We can do it too."

"They'll be outnumbered anyway."

"They will be. No matter what he tries, it's never going to be enough too get to you."

"We're definitely going right to bed when we get back to the hotel though."

"For once, I'm not even going to complain about that."

"I'm sure Mike will give you the night off tomorrow night too. Which will help."

"I'm sure he will too and yes, it'll help a lot."

"The last thing we need is you getting hurt again."

"Well the trainers said to take it easy for a few days so I should have most of the week to off to rest. Me getting hurt again is not something we have to worry about."

"For me, it is."

"Hey now...I said I'd do anything to keep him from getting to you and if we getting a little hurt is what it takes to keep you safe then that's something I'm willing to do. I know you're going to worry about, but just know that you'll still be coming home with me every night."

"And it's gonna stay that way."

"If I have anything too do about it, it's definitely going to stay that way."

She nods and laces her fingers of my free hand with his, and they turn our attention to the screen, where they replay what just happened in the match where Alex won, Drew and Dolph showed up, and then her and everyone else, especially when she threw Dolph across the ring and then Nattie and her threw him out of it.

"Did that mostly for Stef. I said I would teach him a lesson for her."

"I think you did just that too." He chuckles. "now that I see it, that was really hot." He grins.

"Well he just pisses me off."

"With the way he's been acting and treating her. I can see how he does."

And then Mike and I are seen heading back to our room, but get stopped by Heyman.

"Mr. Mizanin please just hear me out."

"This again?" I groan, rolling my eyes.

"What is it Paul? If you didn't just see what happened out there, I have some things to sort out concerning Wade Barrett and his little posse."

"I'm sorry. I was to busy trying to get my client, CM Punk back in the contendership for the WWE title tonight. If you will please do us all a favor and reverse your decision and let Mr. Punk wrestle tonight, that would be the best decision you'll ever make."

"You really think I'm going to change my decision when the match isn't too far away from now? I'm sorry, my decision is final."

"Please. I beg of you. My client needs to be in this match. He's the best in the world and that title rightfully belongs to him." Heyman pleads his case. "If I may, how about we make this a triple threat match. The match still goes as planned and my client gets to be in the match. We're all happy."

"Yeah...he said no." I but in.

"Oh will you shut your pretty little mouth. No one asked your opinion."

"Say what now?!" I give him attitude.

"How about no Heyman. If I wanted a Triple Threat match, I would've made it. Sheamus wants a one on one match, not a triple threat. Now I suggest you get out of my sights before I let Sage here teach you a little lesson about respecting your boss. I will allow it this time. Don't think I will? Try me."

"You're going to regret this decision Mr. Mizanin. You're going to regret this!" Heyman rants as he storms away.

"Psh." Mike rolls his eyes.

"He's all talk and no game. I doubt we have anything to worry about."

"Exactly. Now I believe we have matches to get ready for."

"We do." I nod. "Ones that we're going to win."

"That we are."

"Lets go get ready." I grin as I start walking toward our locker room, making sure to torture him as I walk.

I reach the locker room, and he allows me to get ready first. It doesn't take me to long to get ready and once I'm done, he heads in to get change while I go sit on the couch. He comes out shortly, in his blue gear like he said he would be wearing, and one of his shirts. I can't help but to stare while biting down hard on my lip.

"...damn..." I mumble lowly to myself.

"You say something?"

"No..."

"You sure?" He gives me a look.

"I-I'm sure." I stutter slightly.

"If you say so." He smirks.

I watch him as he comes back over to the couch, sitting next to me, but far enough away if someone comes in. My eyes stay on him the whole time.

"It's so hard to resist..."

"Oh, I know."

"I just want to touch, but I can't." I frown.

"Well no one should be coming in here the rest of the night. The script doesn't say anything about it."

"So I can?" I grin, scooting closer to him.

"I think so."

I cheer to myself, moving closer to him, letting my hands wander. One hand rests on his upper thigh while my other slips under his shirt, my nails moving over his chest an abs. He starts to be touchy in retaliation. I start to lose focus on what I was doing then compose myslef. To get him back, I start to lightly nip at his neck. He loses focus himself on what he's doing, but he does manage to focus enough to grab me and pull me onto his lap. I squeak against his neck at the sudden movement. I slowly start to make my way up his nexk tohis ear, lightly nipping at his earlobe. I know that I'm getting to him because his grip on my hips had tightened. I smirk, continuing to do that a few more times before moving and kissing across his jaw slowly. Once I get close to his lips, he eagerly presses his to mine, not able to wait anymore. His one hand moves to the back of my head, holding me in place while his other stays on my hip. My hand moves from under his shirt and up his chest, cupping his face as I kiss him back just as eagerly. Of course with him being in his ring gear, it's much easier for things to happen, so once he feels that we should start to calm down, he's the one to slow the kiss. I groan in protest, but let him slowly stop the kiss. He leaves light,, lingering kisses before pulling away.

"Can't have things happening back here. The things you do to me..."

"How well I know." I smirk. "Seems like I've done it again."

"Yes you have."

"I'll behave for now. I want to see Shauna's match."

"Good. May not want to move for a while though."

"I'll do my best not to."

But I do move so that I could see the TV to watch.

"Stef..." He groans.

"Oops..." I giggle. "...sorry."

"No more moving."

"I won't. Promise."

"You better not."

"I won't." I chuckle. "There's no time for anything...I'll let you calm down."

"We can save the fun stuff for when we're back at the hotel."

"I have a feeling I'm in for it when we do get back."

"Uh..yeah."

"Oh boy." I chuckle. "I guess it's to late to say sorry then."

"More than likely."

"Looks like I'll have to get what's coming to me then."

"Mmhmm."

"Going to be a long then I suposse."

"Yes. Yes it will be."

"Oh boy." I shake my head. "But, now I want to watch Shauna's match. It's about to happen." I say once Eve's theme goes off.

"She looks scared of that cage." I laugh.

"Well, she's never been in one of these matches so of course she's going to be scared."

"And not to mention she has no experience in a match like that, but Shauna has. This is gonna be good."

"Very good."

She hesitates to even get inside of the cage that's covering the ring, but manages to do so. Once she's in the ring, Shauna's theme goes off, her and Alex walking out on the ramp. After holding the title in the air for a few seconds, she puts it back on her shoulder as Alex and her make their way down to the ring, covered with the cage and seeing Eve inside, trying to act like she's not scared, but she really is.

"She can try to hide it all she wants, but we all know she's scared."

"Oh yeah."

"I so can't wait to see her face when there's no way for her to get out."

"I know right? She'll most likely try escaping early on."

"To bad she won't be able to."

"Nope."

She makes sure to give Alex a lingering kiss, just to prove to Eve that she's not taking him away from her, and to piss her off a bit. He walks around to another side of the cage, after he lets her go to head inside.

"Oh damn. Now she looks pissed. Good one Shauna." I laugh.

Mike chuckles as well, and she hands the title off to the ref, who raises it for everyone to see, before he hands it off to another ref outside of the cage and they hand it off to one of the attendants ringside. The ref makes sure they're both ready before they close the cage door, and the bell rings to go. She and Eve stare at each other with a glare, before she decides to bolt towards the side of the cage and she starts to climb. Shauna storms over and climbs up onto the ropes, getting to Eve's height on the side of the cage and she holds onto it with one hand while she grabs Eve by the hair and literally throw her off of the cage wall.

"Dammmnnn! Already trying to get away and the match just started." I shake my head. "Chicken." I snicker.

She hops down from the ropes just in time to see her scrambling for the cage door. She raises an eyebrow and shakes her head, going over to her again and stomp on the hand she was reaching for the now open door with. She demands the door to be closed and it is.

"It's a wonder why Eve even agreed to this match. She's not even trying. Some Diva she is."

"But if you remember, that is part of her tricks though."

"True. I'm sure Shauna won't fall for them though. She's smarter than that."

"She is." He nods.

She then picks Eve up by the hair and starts to say some things to her, and she goes to throw her into one of the cage wall, but Eve ends up elbowing her in the gut, making her let go and hits her with a dropkick a few times.

"Oh no." I cover my face.

"Come on Shauna. Don't let her get to you like that. You're better than her. Prove it to her." Alex cheers from outside the cage.

Eve then stands to the side of her and does her little booty popping thing, and since Shauna still has plenty of strength left, she spins on her back and uses her feet and push her away, and she goes through the ropes, her head hitting the cage wall.

"That's my girl!" Alex claps. "Keep it up. You're doing great."

She then quickly gets up and when Eve gets to her feet, holding her face and turns around and she hits Eve with a hard clothesline. Just because she can, she goes for a pin attempt only for her to kick out.

"That's alright, that's alright. Keep her down. You almost got her." Alex encourages.

Then just for hell of it, she tries to escape the cage, but she doesn't take the easy way out with the door, she takes the challenging way and climb the side of the cage.

"Come on...you can do it." Alex anxiously cheers.

She gets far, but that's when she feels her foot get grabbed.

"Ugh. Hold that thought." She grumbles as she starts kicking Eve away. She kicks her in the face a few times and that causes her to let go and hop down from the top rope where she was. Shauna climbs down the side of the cage and make sure to hold on as she stands on the top rope. She then jumps and hit her with a cross body.

"Cover her! Cover her! Cover her!" Alex encourages.

She nods, but she doesn't cover her just yet. She takes a page out of Eve's book and she climbs to the top turnbuckle, looking behind her to make sure she's not moving. Just to mock her, she hits Eve with one of her own moves and that's the moonsault from the top turnbuckle. She changes her mind on covering her because that's just too easy. She kicks her and punches her a few times before attempting to climb again.

"Go go go go! She's still down!"

She uses all her strength and she finally gets to the top. She then swings her leg over and hold onto the top as she's now on the outside of the cage and climbing down. When she's far enough down, she touches her feet to the floor and she wins. The bell rings as her theme plays. Since Alex was on that side waiting, he scoopedher up in a hug as one of the refs brought over her title. She takes it from him and she lets go of Alex long enough for her hand to be risen in victory. Alex raises her other hand, pointing at her. Once her hands are let go, Alex pulls her to him, giving her a soft victory kiss. Over the cheering crowd, she could hear Eve hitting the side of the cage in frustration and anger, and all she can do is smirk. Eve keeps screaming at her as her and Alex start to head back up the ramp. She turns around, walking backwards up the ramp, holding the title high sending Eve smirk the whole time.

"Someone's a sore loser."

"That's all she's even been. Nothing but a sore loser. It's either her way or no way, but not this time."

"No, and I believe we have a match to get you out there for." Mike grins.

"That we do." I grin, carefully getting off his lap.

"And you don't have to worry, I'm calmed down by now." He remarks.

"Good. We don't need anyone seeing that out there." I chuckle.

"No, that would be bad."

"I'll have to be more careful next time."

"Yes, you'll have to be." He chuckles.

"But it's so much fun though." I laugh as we head out of the room.

"For you."

"Yes, for me." I grin. "You'll get me back for it though...you always do."

"Yes I will, and yes I do."

"After we win, you can have all the fun you want." I smirk.

"I plan on it."

"Oh boy." I chuckle as we reach the curtain, seeing Natalya already there waiting to go out.

I go up to her and we wish each other good luck in the match, knowing it's going to be a good one. Before we could really say anything else her theme hit and she made her way out and down to the ring. "You're gonna do great." Mike assures me.

"I have a feeling I will." I shake my nerves out. "Just nervous." I take a deep breath.

"It's normal. Your first pay-per-view and all."

"I know." I take a few deep breaths. "I think I'm ready."

"Good. Now let's get out there." He grins, as Natalya's music fades and mine starts.

As soon as my theme hits and I walk out in front of the crowd all my nerves go away and I get pumped, even though it's mostly boos. I do my poses at the top of the ramp before Mike and I head down the ranp to the ring, a smirk plastered on my face. When I reach the ring, Mike walks around to stand on another side while I get into the ring and do my poses in there. After doing my poses, my music fades and I stand across from Natalya, glaring at her. The ref makes sure we're ready before the bell rings. When it does ring, that's when we circle and lock up and she catches my around the midsection, and I try to pry her hands apart.

"Come on Sage. Just like I taught you. You got it." Mike encourages.

I manage to get her grip loosened and then get her quickly in a side headlock, applying pressure like Mike taught me.

"That's it! Good job, good job! Keep that hold tight."

Natalya starts to elbow me in the stomach to get me to let go, but that only causes me to apply more pressure. She makes her way over to the ropes and ends up pushing me off and when I come back, I hit her with a powerful shoulder block that knocks her off her feet.

"Keep it up! You're doing great! Just keep her down."

I drop down quickly going for an early pin, but she kicks out at one. I then crawl over her and start throwing the punches until the ref has to pull me off.

"Oh come on! She had enough time!" Mike complains. "Do your job right!"

I back up into the corner and hop up to the top and wait for her to get up. When she does, I do another thing that Mike taught me and that was the double axhandle to the head as I jumped down. I go for another cover, but she kicks out. I get a bit frustrated and that's when I help her up, get behind her and pull her arms back while driving both of my feet into her spine.

"That's right." Mike smirks. "Keep that up and she won't last long. Keep applying pressure. You got it."

"Ask her!" I scream at the ref.

He asks her if she wants to give up, but she keeps telling him no.

"She'll give up. Keep the hold on her!"

I then start to lean back more so that I'm now holding her in the air a bit, balancing on my feet.

"You got her now! She's going to tap." Mike yells. "Tap. Tap. Tap." He starts to chant.

I realize that she's not going to give up so I let her go, making her land face first as she falls forward.

"You don't have to get her that way. Show her what you've got. Let her have it all."

"Come on...come on..." I taunt as I ready myself for when she gets up. When she gets up and turns around that's what I hit her with a spear. Mike is screaming for me to cover her, and I do, and unfortunately, she kicks out at the very last second before 3.

"Come on ref! That was 3! Learn how to count!" Mike yells at the ref.

I hit the canvas in frustration, and lean against the ropes to figure out how I'm going to beat her.

"Sage...you've got her where you want her. Do your finisher." Mike says so I can hear.

I nod and wait for her to get up. Once she does, I put her in the position for the finisher and then I hit it.

"Cover! Go go go!"

I quickly cover her and Mike counts along with the ref, hitting three. My theme goes off as Mike cheers outside of the ring. I get to my knees, running my fingers through my hair. I then stand up, getting my hand raised in victory as Mike slides into the ring to congratulate me. He raises my other hand in victory and points to me, making sure everyone knows that I won, whether they like it or not. I smirk to the crowd as they continue to boo me. They let go of my hands and I go over to each corner doing my poses while still smirking at the crowd. Then once I'm done, he holds the ropes open for me to get out first. He follows after and then follows me back up the ramp. The only reason why we didn't stick around, is because Sheamus would be going out first for their match.

"You did amazing out there." He gives me a hug once we get behind the curtain.

"Well, I did have you out there cheering for me." I grin.

"Yes, I see that it helped."

"Very much so. Just like I'll be doing out there for you."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"And you won't have to."

"That's right."

"Doesn't look like we have to wait long." I say as Sheamus walks up.

"Nope. And after this, we go back to the hotel for you know what."

"I do know and I can't wait." I wink at him.

It isn't long before Sheamus goes out to his music, and we wait until he's done for Mike and I to go out next. Once he's in the ring, they hit Mike's music. We head out as he does all his poses at the top of the ramp, holding the title up before throwing it over his shoulder and walking to the ring. I follow confidently behind him as he runs to the ring then jumping on the side going his entrance pose. As he gets into the ring, I walk around to stand on the commentary side, watching as he does all his in-ring stuff before standing before Sheamus, and then handing the title off to the ref. The ref shows it to Sheamus who nods before it gets handed to one of the ringside technicians.

"Come on Miz! You so got this!" I yell just as the bell rings.

He then takes his shirt off and tosses it to the outside, not caring where it lands. I bite my lip, hidding it the best I can before I go over to pick up his shirt. I hold onto that while the match begins. They circle before locking up and Sheamus is the one to push Mike into the corner. Mike pushes off and knees Sheamus in the gut before hitting him with back to back hits, until Sheamus comes back with a hard punch. He bodyslams Mike and pins him, only getting the one count.

"He's not going down that easy. Don't even try whitey!" I yell. "It's still early. You've got time. Focus."

Mike rolls out of the ring to recover a bit, take some time, but Sheamus comes right after him. Mike gets back into the ring and Sheamus climbs up onto the side of the ring and blocks a punch from Mike and then goes to slam him face first into the top turnbuckle. But Mike blocks that and drops Sheamus on his arm, onto the top rope, and then using that same arm, doing it again to the bottom rope.

"Keep that going! Wear the arm out. You're doing good. Come on Miz." I encourge while clapping.

Mike rolls out of the ring again and this time sends Sheamus shoulder first into the steel ring post. He throws him back into the ring, and goes for the cover, getting a one count. He then follows up with a knee to the spine and then works on the injured arm some more. Sheamus gets up and then starts throwing punches, getting out of the hold. He charges at Mike in the corner, but he moves and Sheamus ends up hitting the corner shoulder first, and then Mike hits Sheamus with his corner clothesline move.

"Yes! That's how you get it done! Show him who's the best!"

He then goes to the outside, and then climbs to the top turnbuckle. When Sheamus gets up and turns around, he hits him with the double axhandle. He follows that up with a couple kicks to the face. And then a DDT on the non-injured on, followed by another pin attempt, but Sheamus kicks out at 2 and 1/2.

"Damn it." I mutter. "That's alright. It's still early. You'll get him. I know you can do it."

Sheamus crawls to the corner and Mike meets him there with kicks to the back and chest, the ref having to pull him off. Mike backs up for another corner clothesline, but Sheamus avoids it and knocks Mike down, and he takes control of the match, until Mike gets out of the Celtic Cross and kicks him in the chest, making him stumble away. But just then the lights go out.

"What the hell?!" I look around confused, trying to see through the darkness.

I can barely see what's going on what with the flashes from people's cameras going off. When the flashes go off, I can see more than just Mike and Sheamus in the ring. There's one more person and they're attacking someone. The lights then come back on and it's revealed to be Punk and he's attacking Mike. The ref calls for the bell and the match ends in a DQ. "Oh hell no!" I grit my teeth, jumping up on the side of the ring starting to yell at Punk.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get off him!?" I scream over the roaring of the crowd.

And that's when Heyman comes around, telling me to get down and mind my own business. I give him a look before shoving him away with my foot so he falls to the ground. I smirk as he starts yelling at me. I climb through the ropes, getting in the ring and going over to Punk. I try getting him off Mike only to be pushed to the other side of the ring, bouncing off the ropes.

"Oh that's it." I grumble, storming over and kicking him in the head, before pulling him off with all the strength I had and throwing him across the ring backwards. I start to help Mike up while looking over my shoulder to see Punk not in the ring, but on the side from falling out with Heyman by his side.

"Mike are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." He grimices. "What happened?"

"Punk. He attacked you."

"What the?" He starts, trying to get up. "Did he touch you?"

"After I tried getting him off of you. He pushed me off, but I took care of him. Threw him back so hard he fell out of the ring."

"Good one." He chuckles slightly. "Lets just get out of here."

"Hold on..." I walk to the side of the ring, demanding for his title. I walk back over to him, helping him to the ropes. "...now we can go."

He nods and we get out and head back up the ramp.

Maybe the celebrating tonight isn't such a good idea. I don't know what he did to me, but I...ow...feel like I've been hit by a truck." He mutters to me, wincing.

"That's the last thing on my mind right now. All I care about is you feeling better." I tell him as we head backstage. "To the trainers with you."

He nods as we head there.

"The good thing out of all of this though is that we both won."

"That's a very good thing. We'll have our celebration soon."

We reach the trainers and head in, Mike going over to get checked out. After a bit, they say he'll be just fine, just sore. He's given ice and pain meds before being able to go on his way. He leans on me for support as we head back to the locker room. Once there, I open the door and we walk in.

"Think you'll need help changing or will you be alright?"

"I think I'll be okay. But if I need any help I'll call for you."

"Alright." I nod, letting him go so he can go change.

After he heads in, I start to get changed back into my clothes in a different area of the room. I gte done before him then go sit on the couch after getting our things together. Since he also packed street clothes in his bag, that's what he changed into instead of his suit. He comes back out, bag in hand.

Ready?" I ask.

"Ready" He nods.

We then get our bags then head out to the car then to the hotel.

"Oh my god that ass. It hasn't been a good night for both you and Mike tonight." Shauna says to Alex, who still hasn't move from where he was laying.

"He'll do anything to get his hands on that title again. That was not very deserving of him at all."

"No. Well I suppose we both should get changed and get going."

"That would be a good idea." He nods, slowly getting up.

"I'll let you go first."

"Thanks." He half smiles. "If I need help, I'll call for you."

"Alright. And once I'm changed and we're back in our hotel room, you can go back to being comfortable. I know you didn't want to move from where you were laying again."

"Not really, but can't exactly go out in this." He chuckles, referring to his attire still being on.

"No." She laughs.

"So, I'll be right back."

"Right." She nods.

He then heads back into the changing area, taking his time since he's still sore. He comes out a short time later all changed and ready to go after she changes. When she comes out, with her bag in hand, she grabs whatever else she brought with her, lacing her fingers with his before they leave the room and make their way out of the arena, to their car in the parking lot.

"I'll drive this time so you can rest." She says, after putting her things in the back.

"That's why you're the best." He kisses her cheek.

"I know." She grins.

She helps him get in the passenger's side then help him with his seat belt. Once he's all settled, she goes over to the other side, getting in and buckling her seat belt. When that's all done, she starts to head for the hotel. The traffic wasn't too bad and they made it back just fine. They do the usual, grabbing their things once they get out of the car. She makes sure to lock it before they head inside, getting onto the elevator and heading up to their floor, where they make it to their room and she slides the card in the slot unlocking the door and they walk in.

"You go get changed. I got all this." She takes his bag from him after walking in so he can get into more comfortable clothes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah go ahead."

He nods giving her a quick kiss before going to get something to wear. Once he has that, he heads into the bathroom to change while she puts the bags away and changes herself. After she changes, she climbs into bed and under the blankets. Leaning back against the pillows and headboard, she does a last check through her phone and such as wait for him to come out of the bathroom. He comes out shortly after you get in bed, putting his clothes wih his bag before heading for the bed. Once there, he pulls the covers back and climbs into bed.

"Much better." He says as he gets comfortable.

"Good. As long as you feel better then I'm not as worried."

"You shouldn't be worried, I'm okay. I know you can't help it, but I'm saying. I'm gonna keep telling you I'm okay too."

"You better not be lying to me." She tries to be serious. "I'll find out...I always do." She gives him a look.

"I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth. Sure I may be sore, but I'm okay. No broken bones, nothing."

"As long as you say so." She bites her lip. "Just a natural reaction for me to worry."

"I know. As it is for me when you get hurt. It just shows how much we care about each other, which is a lot."

"Exactly."

"I don't think you know how much I care about you."

"I have a pretty good idea. With what you did tonight, that shows how much you do care."

"But you look tired. Maybe we should get some sleep." She adds.

"Maybe we should."

She reachs over and turns off the light before moving and carefully snuggling into his side, her head resting on his chest. He rests his arm over her shoulder, holding her as close as he can without it hurting. They say goodnight to each other before they end up drifting off to sleep. Mike and I however have just gotten back to the hotel and walked into our room.

"You go get changed and I'll get everything put away." I tell him as I take his bag from him.

He nods and grabs some clothes from his bags and heads into the bathroom to change. While he does that, I get changed in the room itself. Once I'm done, I go over to the bed, climbing in and pulling the covers down as I wait for him to come out. The bathroom door opens shortly after and he walks out, all ready for bed. I look over at him with a sad face since he looks to be in pain. I pat the spot on the bed next to me after he puts his clothes away. He comes over and climbs into bed next to me, carefully so that he doesn't cause anymore pain to himself than what he's feeling already.

"Anything I can do to help?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Just you being here for me helps. I took some of the pain meds so they should be kicking in soon."

"That makes me fell a little better." I half smile as I lay down next to him.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"You're never going to have to find out either. I'll always be here to take care of you."

"As will I for you."

"I don't really know what I would do without you either." I lightly run my fingers up his arm in a sooting motion.

"Maybe just sitting home, still wishing for the day I met you." I add.

"That might be, but I'm sure you would've met me eventually with the help of Shauna."

"Yeah, I know."

"But, you're here now and that's all that matters."

"Very true."

"That's the best thing ever." He smiles. "Love you."

"Love you too." I lightly kiss his lips. "Now...time for sleep. You need it."

"We both need it."

"True, but you more than me."

"Right." He nods.

He motions for me to move closer to him, but I hesitate. He assures me he'll be him and I carefully lay my had on his shoulder so most of my weight is on the bed. His arm goes around me the best it can.

"Alright, time to sleep."

"Mhm." I nod.

I lightly move my fingers over his chest, trying to ease him a bit more. I feel him start to realz then when I look up I see that he's fallen alseep. I smile to myself, resting my head baack on his shoulder. The sound of his heartbeat and breathing put me at ease and I soon fall alseep myself.


	25. We Want Her!

Back to the beginning of another week. Shauna had woken up before Alex, who was peacefully sleeping. Being careful not to wake him, she moves from the bed and gets dressed for most of the day at least. She decides to let him sleep more and she would go out and get something for breakfast for them. It didn't take long since there was a little cafe next to the hotel. After getting what she wanted, she headed back up to her room. When she walked in, Alex was just starting to wake up, reaching on her side of the bed looking for her.

"I'm over here." She says as she puts everything on the table.

He groans, rolling over to face her.

"Come back to bed." He sleepily says.

"Then everything I got for breakfast will get cold."

"You got breakfast?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Mmhmm."

"Thought I smelt something good."

"Wanted to let you sleep after last night, since you need the rest."

"I did, thank you." He props himself on his elbows, smiling.

"Always thinking of you."

"Of course." He gets up from the bed, walking over to her giving you a kiss.

"How are you feeling anyway?"

"A little sore, but nothing to bad."

"Well that's good."

"A very good thing. Even better since I got the night off."

"I've got the night off too."

"That makes things even better."

"No matches, but Mike wants me to open the show, talk about what I want, including my win last night."

"Any thoughts on what you're going to say?"

"Not yet. But I got plenty of time to think about it."

"True." He nods. "This is really good. Is it from the hotel?"

"Next door to the hotel."

"I didn't think it was from here. It's to good to be." He chuckles.

"Some hotels do have good food though."

"Yeah, but we've stay here before and I really didn't like the food."

"Which I remembered."

"One of the reasons you're the best."

"You are too."

"Any plans for today?"

"Well seeing as you need to rest, staying in the room all day can get boring. So I was just thinking relaxing things maybe. Stuff that doesn't require you to do much. Maybe the indoor pool, and I know the jacuzzi will definitely help you relax."

"That all sounds really good. I say the pool for a bit then the jacuzzi after."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Once we're done, we can get ready then we should be good to go."

"Good idea."

They finish eating before clening everything up. When that's all done, they start to get ready, taking their time since they're not in a rush.

"Do you want to pick out what I should wear?" She grins.

"I'd love to." He grins.

"I knew you would."

He goes over to her things and rummages though until he comes to one he likes. That one is obviously blue, seeing as that is his favorite color on her. Once he pulls it out, he turns around to show her.

"Of course it's blue." She chuckles taking it from him.

"What can I say, I love the color on you."

"Which is why almost all my clothes are blue."

"Which I love."

"I know you do." She grins.

"Well I shall be right back then." She adds, heading into the bathroom.

He nods going to get changed himself while she does. It doesn't take her very long and she comes back out to go through her things, to find a coverup to put on over the swimsuit just until they get down to the pool area.

"Do you have to put that on?" He groans at his view being taken away.

"It's just until we get down there. Do you really want others staring?"

"No..."

"Then I think you can survive until we get down there."

"I do think I can."

"Good."

She gathers up a few things that they may need before she's ready. They head out and to the elevators, heading down to the main floor and heading to the pool area. It's no to crowed and they find a place to sit easily, setting their things down.

"Can that come off now?" He asks, wanting her coverup off.

"I suppose." She laughs at his eagerness.

"Yesss." He cheers.

"Should I do it or do you wanna help?"

"I'll help." He answers quickly.

He walks closer to her, lifting it over her head. Once that's off, he drops it on the chair then continues to stare while his hands move down her arms to her waist.

"Gorgeous."

"Like always."

"All for you too." He grins, kissing you quick.

"Of course."

"I think it's time we get in the water though." He smirks.

"Uh oh, I know that look."

"You do." He picks her up, heading for the water.

She squeaks as he picks her up and hoists her over his shoulder, heading towards the side of the pool.

"At least you gave me a good view." She laughs.

"Only the best for you."

"You drop me in the water first, you're going down with me."

"I would never do that." He says with a sly smile.

"I can hear the smile in your voice."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He gets to the edge of the pool.

"Suuure."

He stands at the edge for a bit, then out of nowhere he lets her go, jumping in after.

She comes up to the surface first before he does and when he does, she splashes him. He splahses her back, starting a splach fight.

"Okay okay, I give up."

"I win." He grins, reaching out and pulling her to him, his arms going around her waist.

"This time."

"You'll get me back."

"Yes I will."

"Right now...all I want is to hold you."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Nope. I missed that this morning."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. It was very sweet of you to go get us breakfast."

"I figured you would want something when you woke up. Instead of going out somewhere and getting something for once."

"You just know me so well." He grins, kissing you.

"I do." She mumbles against his lips.

He keeps the kiss going for as long as he can while his hands start to wander. She decides to have a little fun with him. So as she's kissing him back, her hands wander as well. They move down to his abs and rest there, just so he doesn't get suspicious. Then when he least expects it, she presses her fingers into both of his indents and then quickly pull away from the kiss and from his arms, swimming away from him with a smirk on her face.

"...you're so...going to...get it..."

"Am I? I'm just having fun."

"Oh I know...my turn now." He smirks goig under the water.

"Crap..."

Since he's under the water, he can move a more quickly. Before she knows it, he grabs her legs, starting to pull her down. She opens her eyes under the water so she can see him and she shakes her head amusedly at him with a smile on her face. He pulls her over to him, pressing his lips to hers as he slowly goes to the surface. When they do come to the surface, they break the kiss to get their air back from being underwater.

"So you got me back. Not as bad as you usually get me back, but still."

"I'm saving that for later." He grins.

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right."

"Any way I can prepare?"

"I don't really think so."

"Oh darn."

"You'll enjoy it. You always do." He smirks.

"I do."

"That's what I thought." He kiss her quick, squeezing lightly on her thighs as he does.

"...like that..."

"And that's just the start." He smirks against her lips.

"Always is."

"Mhm."

Meanwhile with Mike and I, we didn't have to worry about media because we had the morning off for once. So we were able to sleep in a bit. I really didn't get much sleep since I kept waking up to check on him during the night. At one point, I rolled away from him not knowing it. When I started to stir, I felt an arm across mt lower back and a head on my shoulder. I look out of the corner of my eyes and see that it's Mike, and I can't help but smile. I lay there with my eyes closed slightly trying to get a bit more sleep. He pulls me closer to him, nuzzling my neck. At that point, I'm awake just laying there letting him sleep for a bit longer. It isn't until a few minutes or so after that when I feel him start to stir, starting to move around a bit more. He starts to press light kisses to my neck trying to wake me since he thinks I'm still asleep. I lay there for a bit just enjoying the feeling.

"Wake up." He says quietly.

"...I am..." I mumble into my pillow.

"How long have you been?"

"I don't know...about 10 mintues or so."

"Couldn't go back to sleep?"

"No...not really."

"Aww."

"It's alright. I got enough rest though."

"As long as you did."

"How about you? How did you sleep?" I roll on my side, facing him.

"I slept okay."

"I could tell, although you did look a bit uncomfortable at times."

"How...you were up all night weren't you?"

"Kinda..."

"You were."

"I was just worried about you. Kept waking up to check on you."

"Understandable."

"I kept thinking I was hurting you so that's why I moved away."

"I'm sorry you felt that way." He frowns.

"No. You have nothing to be sorry about. It's just me over thinking things to much."

"You were just concerned, it's ok."

"I'll always be concerned about you."

"I know."

"I think taking things easy today would be the best thing though."

"That sounds good." He nods.

"Maybe get some breakfast first then maybe the pool or jacuzzi?"

"You always have great ideas."

"I do, don't I?" I chuckle.

"Yes, yes you do."

"What would you ever do without me?"

"I really don't know." He chuckles.

"You'll never have to find out either." I kiss him lightly.

"Good."

"You can rest while I get ready if you want."

"Alright." He nods.

"Unless you want me to wait until you're ready to get up?" I ask since his hold on me is still tight.

"Maybe wait a little bit longer."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that...grabby." I chuckle as he pulls me closer to him.

"Can you blame me?" He chuckles.

"No...I missed that last night." I carefully sunggle into him.

"I missed it too."

"Are you sure you're able to? You're not to sore?"

"Well everything is all stiff from sleeping. Maybe I'll be good when I've moved around a bit and took some pain meds."

"Right. Want me to get you one? It's right on the nightstand. I put them there for you with water in case you needed them."

"Of course. And please."

He lets me go so I can get them for him. I get up and walk around the bed so he does not have to move. Once I have them, I hand them to him and open the water for him. After he's done, I put the water back on the table the got back and lay in my spot.

"Cold." I shiver, moving closer to him to get warm.

"Say no more." He says, wrapping the blankets around us along with holding me as close to him as I could get.

"Mmm...much better."

"Yes, much better." He grins.

"Now I don't want to move again. Not for awhile anyway."

"And we won't have to."

"Good." I stifle a yawn.

"Maybe take this chance to get more sleep."

"Maybe, but I don't want to." I whinie a bit.

"Well if you get tired, don't fight it."

"No promises."

"Alright." He nods.

Since he knows that I'm really tired, but fighting it, he starts to run his hand over my back. Before I know it, I'm out. He looks down smiling at me as he watches me sleep. It's a few hours later and I start to stir, his arms still around me while he looks at me.

"Feel better?"

"...hm?" I mumble, slowly opening my eyes. "How long did I sleep for?"

"A few hours."

"Wow. I must have been more tired than I thought."

"Well if you were up all night, I would think so."

"True." I nod. "How late is it?"

"About 10."

"Oh. That's not bad."

"No. Plenty of time to do what we want."

"I say we eat after I wake up more."

"Sounds good." He nods.

I lay there for a bit trying to wake up, but nothing seems to be working. I keep moving closer to him, snuggling into him more wanting to go back to sleep.

"I can feel that you're still tired."

"You're just that conforting."

"Oh I know."

"I can't help it."

"I understand. You had trouble sleeping last night. We all have those nights."

"Yeah..." I chew my lip. "...but, I do need to wake up..." I look up at him through my lashes.

"I know just the thing then." He grins.

"Do you now?"

"Yes I do. The same thing that works every time."

"And what would that be?"

"Like you should have to ask." He chuckles, before shifting so he can lean down and he presses his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss as my arms go around his neck, pullig his as close as he can get, but doing it gently. My one hand goes to his hair while the other stays on the back of his neck. One of his hands was resting on my cheek, and his other hand was free to do what he wanted to do with it. After keeping it resting on my back for a while, he moves it to rest on my hip. His fingers move lightly over my skin causing me to arch into him more. I start to run my fingers over the back of his neck in retaliation. That causes him to start to make the kiss harder, kissing me more eagerly than before. I smirk into the kiss the best I can, doing it one more time. He squeezes down on my thigh causing me to muffle a moan into the kiss. It's his turn to smirk, because he loves getting that reaction out of me. He holds off on doing it again for a few moments and then catches me offguard when he does it again, but a bit harder. A louder moan comes from me as I kiss him more roughly, tugging at his hair more. He does it one last time before moving his hand up to your my again and to my side, before moving it to my back and under my shirt, moving his fingers along my spine slightly. I shiver at his touch as goosebumps start to form. The kiss starts to get more rough and I hook my one leg around his so we're as close as we can get. We pull away from the kiss for air, and he takes that chance to move to my neck. I move my head to the side so it's easier for him. He smirks as he lightly kisses and nips at the skin on my neck causing me to tug at his hair more. In retaliation, he starts to get closer and closer to the sensitive spot on my neck, smirking when he feels me tense the closer he gets. I bite down hard on my lip as he grazes over the spot doing my best to relax. He knows it's getting me so he hovers over the spot letting his breath his it. I make a few noises at the torture he's causing, tugging on his hair more roughly.

"Patience is wearing thin, isn't it?" He chuckles.

"...uh huh..." I slowly nod.

"I'm doing my job then."

"...you are..."

"You'll never know when I decide to touch that spot."

"...you're...killing...me..."

"I know."

"...Miiiike..." I whine.

"I'm having my fun."

"I can tell..."

"As long as it's waking you up..."

"...it is..."

"Good. But I do think I still need to do one thing before I'm done."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right."

"Don't go to crazy."

"Promise."

"Good."

"Now where was I?"

"Torturing me." I chuckle.

"Oh yes. Thank you."

He leans back down, burshing his lips over the spot once more. I tense up, biting my lip to contain the noises. Since he knows I'm holding back, he once again moves his hand down to my thigh and as he goes after the spot, he squeezes my thigh again. This time I can't control the nosies that come from me and they're clear to him, though they are muffled by his shoulder. My fingers dig into his shoudler the more to goes after the spot. He keeps going until he feels a mark is starting to form, but a coverable one at least. He smirks when he sees it slowly forming, and leaves lingering kisses along my skin. He slowly makes his way to my lips and when he gets there, I press my lips to his hard in an eager kiss, much more eager than before. He keeps the kiss going for longer than I expected, and when he pulls away, I can't help but whine a bit.

"More later." He kisses me quick.

"Counting on it." I say between breaths.

"You're most likely pretty much wide awake now."

"I actually am. You always know how to wake me up."

"Yes I do."

"Maybe we should get up now?"

"That would be a good idea."

"You just have to let go." I chuckle. "I'll let you pick my swimsuit if you do." I smirk.

"Deal." He says, letting me go.

We untangle ourselves then get out if bed, him heading right over to my things to find a suit he wants. He searches for a bit before finding his favorite one, it being pink of course.

"How did I know you would pick that one?" I chuckle, taking it from him.

"Because you know me."

"I do. All to well."

I move from the bed and head into the bathroom to change into the swimsuit. Once in there, I do my normal routine, lightly doing my makeup. I pull my hair back in a low ponytail and cover up the mark he left the best I could. I shake my head amusedly as I grab my clothes and head back into the room.

"I see you went crazy." I laugh, referring to the mark he left.

"Oops."

"Luckily I was able to cover it up so it's not as noticeable."

"I did make sure you would be able to."

"I could, but it took some work."

"My bad."

"You just couldn't help yourself, I know." I amusedly say as I get my coverup, putting it on.

"Awww." He says quietly at his view being covered up.

"It'll come off. Once we're at the pool area."

"I'm taking it off."

"I figured as much." I laugh.

"Well of course."

I grab a few things we might need then put them into a bag along with some towels.

"Alright. I can tell you're getting anxious. I'm all ready now."

"Good. Let's go."

He takes my hand, lacing our fingers together as he hurries to the elevators.

"Slow down there." I giggle.

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"You just want this off. I know."

"So bad."

"You'll get the chance."

"I know I will."

"And soon too." I say as the doors open.

He of course hurries us onto the elevator. I laugh amused as we step in then head down to the pool area. Once we get there, there were quite a few people there. We were able to find a spto to set out things down and one they were down, he started playing with my coverup.

"Oh go ahead." I laugh.

He grins and pulls it up and over my head, tossing it onto the bag I set down. His hands then start to wander down my arms and sides before they rest on my waist.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

"Good." I grin. "How about we go in the water?" I run my hands down his chest, pressing my fingers intp his indents before dashing away.

"Ohhh you're so in for it now."

"Have to catch me first." I call over my shoulder.

"That won't be a problem!"

I look over my shoulder to see him catching up to me quickly.

"Eep." I squeak, trying to get away.

But that's when I spot Alex and Shauna, in one of the jacuzzis surrounding the pool. I go to say hi, and that distracts me long enough for Mike to catch me.

"Got you." He smirks.

"Oh no fair." I pout.

"Told you I would get you."

"You did and if I did say hi to Shauna and Alex, you wouldn't have got me.

"But you just had to stop running away, therefore I caught you."

"True." I half shrug. "What's your plan now?" I raise a brow.

"I think we're heading into the pool now." He grins.

"Uh..." I start to say until he hoists me over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the view." I grin, smacking his butt.

"You're oh so welcome."

Since I'm stuck there, I drag my nails over his skin right above the waist of his swim trunks.

"Am I going to have to drop you into the water?"

"No." I quickly say, retracting my hands.

"That's what I thought."

"Just having my fun."

"And you know what that fun does to me..."

"Yes I do." I smirk doing it one more time, but quickly.

"We're definitely going in the water now." He smirks.

"If you say so." I grin.

"But you won't have to worry about me dropping you in. I'll be nice about it. Use the stairs."

"Aren't you just the sweetest."

"Yes I am."

"That or I just got really lucky." I laugh.

"Or both."

"I think it's just luck." I laugh.

I decide to have more fun while I can so I run my nails over his skin again as I kiss where I can reach, making sure to use my tongue as I do so.

"You're making it very difficult to make it to the stairs of the pool."

"Oops." I giggle. "Just having my fun while I can."

"How about waiting until we're in the water?"

"I suppose I can do that."

He nods and goes the rest of the way to the stairs of the pool, walking into the water. Once he gets out far enough, he helps me down off his shoulders making sure to hold me close to him. My arms go around his neck, my legs around his waist.

"You know you're not going anywhere now right?" He grins.

"Somehow, I knew that."

"Good."

"I don't want you to let me go anyway." I cling to him.

"And I never will, until you want me to."

"Right now...never."

"Right." He nods.

I lay my head on his shoulder, burying it into his neck.

"Comfortable?"

"Mmhmm."

"You have that affect on me."

"All the time."

"Exactly." I move my head from his neck looking around the pool area.

"Looking for something?"

"Just thought I saw someone...guess not."

"Ziggler?"

"Yeah..." I bite my lip.

"I can assure you he's not here."

"I hope not...after last night, I've been on edge."

"I know."

"Now whenever I see someone with blonde hair, I think it's him. But, it was just Alex and Shauna leaving." I say since they're both no longer there.

"I promise I'll try and do something about all of this. Wade, him, and Drew. I'm sure they'll have something big planned for tonight like something in the ring or whatever."

"Probably. I have a feeling they're all working together to get to me and Shauna somehow. I don't like it at all."

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on all of them."

"Good. I don't ever want to be away from you until they're taken care of."

"That's why you're not going anywhere without me or if you have to be you will be with someone I trust."

"I hope that never has to happen."

"I hope not."

"We'll just have to wait and see." I lay my head back on his shoulder, nuzling his neck.

"Yes, but let's not worry about it right now. It's for the best."

"Right." I nod.

He starts to run his fingers over my back trying his best to relax me the best he can.

"Getting relaxed?"

"A bit, yeah."

"As long as it's doing something."

"It's calming me down so it's working."

"Good."

He does that for a bit longer, kissing along my shoulder as he does. I shift a bit since it tickles then settle down and start to relax more. He keeps on hand moving over my back, his other moving and resting on my hip for now. As he does, we end up floating around in the water. We stay in for a bit longer before we decide to head over to the jacuzzi. I stay close to him as we walk over since I saw a few guys starting and making gestures to me.

"Disgusting." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry about them."

"I'm not." I give him a passionate kiss making sure it last a good amout of time.

"Give them something to stare at."

"Exactly." I glance over to see them not looking aymore. "Problem sloved."

"Good. They got the point then."

"I believe they did." I smirk. "Now...shall we?"

"We shall."

I step in with him holding my hand until I sit down.

"Now this feels good." I sigh in content, laying my head on his shoulder.

"It really does." He nods.

"I bet it feels good on all your sore muscles too."

"It's helping for sure."

"Good. That's what we need to happen. You need to be relaxed for tonight."

"Well it's definitely working."

"That's what I want to hear."

"Considering the meds were starting to wear off a bit."

"Maybe we should head up soon so you can get more then."

"This is helping though. I should be good until we decide to head back up."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm positive."

"Alright."

"I appreciate the concern though."

"You're welcome, but like I said, I'll always be concerned about you. Always have and always will be."

"Touche."

We start to relax even more, letting the warm water and the jets sooth any aches we have. After sitting in there for a bit, we decide to get out and grab our towels to get dried off.

"All this was a great idea."

"I'm just full of them." I grin.

"Yes you are."

"I've got another one too."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"We go back to the room, get cleaned up then lay in bed and cuddle until we have to leave."

"Now I love that idea."

"I knew you would." I smirk.

"That's just what we both need."

"Which is why I suggested it."

"Of course."

"Just have to get everything together then we can go."

"Right."

We get everything that we brought down into the bag I brought with us then we head back up to the room. When we get to our floor, we walk to our door and then head in. I then go over to my things and find dry and comfortable clothes to change into. After I get those, I put my wet clothes in the bathroom, hanging them up so the can dry. Once that's done, I head back out into the room to see him waiting in bed for me. I walk over to the bed, climbing in and laying my head on his chest while his arms go around me.

"Much better."

"Very. Now we don't have to more until much later."

"Nope. So what're you wearing tonight? Any hints?"

"Hmm...should I make you wait or..." I tease, pretending to think.

"Stef..."

"Alright." I giggle. "Clothes." I try to keep a straight face.

"Oh well I would hope it would be clothes." He laughs.

"Well you wanted a hint and I gave you one." I laugh.

"What kind of clothes?"

"A skirt. And that's all you're getting."

"I can deal with that."

"You're going to have to unitl I get ready." I chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'll be able to last."

"I'm sure since your having fun with what I have on now."

"I am. I'll have even more fun tonight."

"Oh boy. Sounds like you're up to something."

"Maybe."

"I guess I'm in for what I did at the pool?"

"You'll see."

"That look tells me I am."

"I repeat, you'll see."

"If you say so." I look at him unconvinced. "I'm surprised you're not trying it now."

"Saving it all for tonight." He smirks.

"Uh oh."

"Oh yeah."

"Sorry?" I look at him through my lashes.

"I don't think that can save you this time." He chuckles.

"Darn." I fake pout.

"So you'll have to wait and see."

"Then I can't wait."

"And I can't wait to see your skirt." He grins.

"Of course you can't." I giggle.

"Touchy." I add.

"Can't help it." He grins. "I love when you wear my shirts."

"How well I know."

"You just look so good in my clothes. Even better than I do."

"Well I wouldn't say that, you look awfully good in your own clothes."

"I do, don't I?" He chuckles. "You just make them look sexy and that's something I could never do."

"Well..."

"...you do look really sexy in them."

"To me anyway." I continue.

"That's all that matters. It's all for you and only you now."

"Good. I would hope so."

"It is. Now that I have you, I don't have to impress anyone anymore. I impressed the only person that matters and that's you."

"Awwww."

"And that's the truth." He kisses me quick.

"And you've been impressing me for years."

"I know all about that too." He grins.

"Of course you do."

"I have my sources."

"Yes you do and that's one source."

"Exactly."

"Told you everything."

"Pretty much." He chuckles.

"Well that's a good thing."

"Mhm. Now I know everything I need to know."

"Exactly. So what did you have in mind while we relaxed the rest of the day until we have to leave?"

"Hmm...movies?"

"Great idea. I was thinking that too."

"Great minds think alike."

"They do." He grins.

"And you...can pick the movies." He adds, handing me the remote.

I smile, taking the remote then look for a movie. Once I find one we both agree on, I set the remote down and snuggling back against him. We spend the rest of the time watching the movies that we picked out and agreed on. Since I did sleep in this morning, I wasn't really tired so I never really dozed off and napped. Before we knew it, it was time to get ready for the show. As hard as it was, I got him to let me go so I could get ready. Since I wanted to surprise him, I kept the door locked as I got ready in the bathroom. It didn't take me to long to get ready and all I have left was my hair and makeup. My makeup was easy, but my hair took a bit of time. Soon everything was done and all I had to do was walk out since I had my shoes in there with me as well. When I did walk out, Mike was finishing up getting ready himself, pulling on his suit jacket.

"Someone looks hot." I say loud enough for him to hear as I bite my lip.

"Don't I always?" He chuckles.

"Yes, but I can't help but to tell you all the time."

"And I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." I walk over to get my clutch. As I walk by, I can feel his eyes on me. "I feel you staring." I chuckle.

"That's because I am."

"Like what you see?" I smirk.

"Try love...a lot."

"Well, you get to look at it all night." I grin. "Heard the GM gave me the night off."

"I believe he did."

"I'll be sure to thakn him later." I smirk.

"Oh yes you will."

"Since we're both ready, I think we should leave since you have that look in your eyes."

"Leaving would be a good idea." He nods.

"Try to behave until we get to the locker room. We don't need anyone seeing something they're not supposed to."

"Right. I'll try."

"As long as you do that." I grab his title for him

"Promise."

"Good." I give him a look. "Shall we?" I hold out my hand for him.

"We shall." He grins, taking my hand and lacing his fingers with mine.

He does one last check to make sure we have everything we need then we head out to the elevators. When we step inside, he lets my hand go so he can be as tocuhy as he can. I have to stop him at times since he gets a bit crazy. Once the doors open agian, we step out then head for the car, getting in and heading to the arena. In the meantime, Alex and Shauna were finishing up getting ready themselves. Since they both had the night off they didn't need to get their gear bags together. After she get done doing everything in the bathroom, she did the usual and walks out to put her shoes on.

"Stunning."

"And my shoes aren't even on yet." She says as she grabs them and sit on the end of the bed to put them on.

"It's the dress. It looks perfect on you."

"Like you say about every dress I have."

"Because they fit you perfectly. Each one gets better than the last."

"Well I only have the best."

"Of course and you will continue to get only the best ones."

"Spoiler."

"Only for you."

"Of course." She nods, standing up since her shoes are on and she fixes her dress.

"You ready?"

"Yup." She says, grabbing her jacket, putting that on and grabbing the title.

"Lets go gorgeous." He grins, putting his hand on the small of your back.

"Aren't you forgetting something first?"

"Oh right." He grabs his title.

"Well yes that. But I think there's something else you've forgotten."

"How silly of me." He chuckles, giving her a kiss.

"Much better."

"Agreed."

"Now we can go."

They then head out of the room and to the elevators. Once inside, he tries to be as touchy as he can since he's in love with the dress. When the doors open, he puts his hand around her waist as they head to the car, putting their things in then getting in and heading to the arena. As they pull into the parking lot, she notices a car pulling in behind them. She looks in the side mirror and see that it's Wade and Drew.

"Ugh...guess who got here the same time as us?"

"Don't worry about them. We'll just wait until they go in to get out."

She nods as he parks and shuts the car off. They sit and wait. Watching to make sure they actually do go inside and not stick around. After a bit of time, they finally go inside and don't come back out.

"Good, they went in. Now we can."

He nods, getting out of the car and getting both their things from the back. After she gets out, he walks over, handing her, her title then putting his arm over her shoulders, holding her close to his side as they head inside. They make it to their locker room without seeing either one of them, heading inside.

"Thank god we didn't see them." She sighs in relief as they head to the couch, sitting down.

"We can only hope we don't see them at all."

"Hopefully we won't have to. Since we don't have matches and I only have that promo, we don't really have to leave the room much tonight."

"Right."

"I'm sure you're happy about that." She laughs since his hands have been wandering since they sat down.

"Very."

"Touchy." She giggles.

"You know I can't help it."

"You never can, but you know what it does to me."

"Yes, yes I do."

"You're evil, you know that right?"

"So are you."

"I am." She smirks.

"But you're being evil right now." She adds.

"All apart of my plan for what you did earlier." He smirks.

"Sorry?"

"A little ot late for that." He chuckles.

"Darn."

"Nice try though. Maybe it'll work another time."

"Suuure."

"Depends on how much torture you cause first."

"Which was a lot today, I know."

"Yes. To much."

"My bad." She gives him an innocent look.

"Uh huh. You knew exactly what you were doing."

"So I did."

"Just like I know what I'm doing." He smirks, his fingers slipping slightly under your dress.

"Try and behave and I may just wear your shirt to bed again tonight." She gives him a look.

"You know just what to say so I go easy on you."

"Maybe...is it working?"

"Maybe a little."

"Okay...hmm...what if I get Mike to give us a photo shoot to do together? You and me."

"I do love the sound of that."

"And I was thinking maybe I could wear that black and white varisty jacket you wore on NXT. You don't know this, but I actually love that one."

"I could wear that. I still have it too and you can wear it anytime you want. Matter of fact, it's yours."

"It's like you read my mind. I was just going to ask if you still had it."

"I just know what you think. I'm that good."

"Yes you are."

"I suppose I'll behave...for now."

"Aha, so it worked. I win."

"Only for now you won. I'll get you back later."

"Uh huh."

"Hmm...maybe I'll waear what you like to bed and sleep on the other bed or, lay with you but, you won't be able to touch." He teases.

"Oh you wouldn't."

"I just might. At least I'll be behaving myslef."

"But that's not fair...to me..."

"Oh no. Not the pout. You know I can't resist the pout."

That just makes her do it even more, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him, giving him the eyes.

"Not the eyes too..."

"...yes the eyes." She nods.

"You know what that does to me..."

He looks down to still see the face.

"Okay...I won't do that to you." He gives in.

She stops with the eyes and face, lifting her head from his shoulder with a smile.

"I win again." She kisses his cheek. "I believe it's 2 to nothing."

"For now. Just wait until we get back to the hotel." He smirks.

"We'll see."

"Yes, yes we will."

"I can't wait to talk about whatever I want out there."

"I can't wait to hear what you're going to say. I know it's going to be amazing."

"Well I do know I'm going to talk about my win last night."

"Of course. Your amazing win."

"Would've been even more interesting if I had gotten some ways down the side of the cage, jumped, you caught me and then you would've just placed me down on the ground as Eve watched and freaked out even more."

"I was going to do that, but I didn't make it to you in time. I wanted to to suffer."

"And suffer she did."

"Big time. Thanks to you." He kisses her quick.

"Well I wasns't going to leave the cage unless she suffered. I hope she's walking around hurt tonight."

"She probably is. You gave her all you got and more. She was even crawling around the ring after the match. She's got to be hurting still."

"Good. She deserves it. Little homewrecker she is."

"She can try all she wants, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm perfectly happy where I am and who I'm with."

"I know. I'm happy too."

"That's how it's going to stay too...forever."

"Well I would hope it would be forever."

"Trust me...it will be."

"You're so sweet." She smiles, snuggling into his side.

"Just for you." He kisses the top of her head.

"I do have to be the luckiest person ever."

"I think you came in second to me."

"Yes I know you think you're the luckiest person ever."

"I don't think...I know. I did get you after all."

"And I got you."

"Exactly how is should've been and always will be." He holds her close.

Mike and I in the meantime are in the locker room sitting on the couch and going through the script for the show.

"Looks like a good show, expect for the part where you have to talk to Ziggler." I make a face.

"I know. What better way to do it than for everyone to see."

"That's true. Any thoughts on what you're going to say to him?"

"Well first I'm gonna make a comment about how he got basically beat up by a girl last night." He chuckles.

"Oh I can't wait to see his face." I laugh. "It was pretty funny last night. He was all shocked that she did that."

"Which was half of the funny part."

"Yes. I was just happy to see him get thrown out of the ring like that. I just wish I could've done it."

"Well maybe I'll just let you do that tonight if he steps out of line."

"I would love nothing more than to put him in his place."I grin evilly.

"I'll allow it."

"Yayy!" I cheer. "You're the best." I kiss his cheek.

"That's why you love me."

"Exactly."

"Wade comes out, I won't hesitate to put him in his place either. He has to learn he can't just walk around thinking he can do what he wants and harass who he wants."

"No he can't and what he did last night was uncalled for. There was no reason for him to do what he did last night."

"No there wasn't."

"I just can't belive that he comes back after being gone for months and thinks he can get and do what he wants. Not everything revolves around him."

"No it doesn't. And now Dolph and Drew are joining him? Not on my watch."

"I really don't like that, not at all. It scares me to think what they could be capable of."

"Well that just proves he's a coward. He can't do anything without a posse."

"Nope. No one of them can without help. They're all cowards."

"Exactly."

I set my script down so I can sunggle into his side more. He puts his down as well in favor of being all touchy to help get my mind off things.

"Having fun?" I giggle since his hands are wandering up my legs.

"Oh yes. Tons."

"I take it you're happy I wore this then?"

"Very happy."

"Maybe I'll wear them more often whenever I can." I grin.

"You should."

"For you, I will."

"One of the many reasons I love you."

"I love you too." I smile up at him.

His hands start to go a bit higher on my leg and I have to stop him.

"Someone might walk in."

"The show doesn't start for another 10-15 minutes..."

"In that case..." I smirk. "...have fun."

"I plan on it."

Before I could respond, he moved his hand under my skirt, squeezing my thigh gently. I bit my lip trying to contain any noises since don't have much privacy. I bury my face in his shoulder trying to muffle any noises that come from me.

"Oops." He chuckles with a smirk.

"...you know...what you're...doing..." I mumble.

"So I do."

"...uh huh..."

"I always know what I'm doing."

"Of course you do and it always works."

"I'm good like that."

"Yes you are." I manage to move my hand to his chest, running my hands slowly up his shirt.

"And so are you."

"I have to be to keep up with you."

"That's true."

"You're a bit faster than I am though."

"Not necessarily a bad thing either."

"For you, no."

"That's right." He chuckles.

His hand moves to the back of my thigh allowing him to pull me onto his lap so I'm straddling him. I rest my hands on his chest while his run up and down my legs.

"There. Much better."

"Easier for you to be even more touchy."

"You know it." He grins.

"Mhm."

He lets his hands rest on my thighs for now. He leans down, pressing light kisses to my shoulder. I rest my head on his shoulder as he makes his way across my shoulder.

"So...much skin.." He mumbles.

"I know." I smirk. "A little something after last night since you couldn't enjoy yourself."

"Oh I love you." He grins.

"I love you too."

"You should wear this outfit more often."

"Maybe I will, but it might take some convincing." I smirk.

"You know I'm very good at that."

"I want to see how good you really are."

"Oh, you will. Even if I have to do little things all night long."

"Just like you're doing now." I tense as he squeezes gently on my thighs.

"Mmhmm."

"Bring...it...on..." I challenge.

"Challenge accepted."

He starts to go for my lips, but instead kisses across my jaw making his way to my neck. My head goes to the side with one hand going to his hair, the other staying on his shoulder. But since he knows that when I'm out in the ring later with him, there can't be anymore so he just kisses the skin instead of leaving marks this time. He does it as lightly as he can, driving me crazy. I tug at his hair the more he does it while his hands start to wander more. That just causes him to smirk and he makes his way back down my neck to make his way to my lips. I move my hand from his chest to his cheek, turning his hed since he was taking to long. I press my lips to his in a hard, eager kiss. He smiles into the kiss before kissing me back just as hard and eager. I move my hand from his cheek to the back of his neck in favor of pulling him closer to me. My other hand stays in his hair, my fingers lightly running through it. Then he catches me offguard and takes my bottom lip between his teeth with a smile on his face. A slight whine comes from me at not being able to kiss him so I decide to run my nails over the back of his neck. He lets my lip go shortly after, because he was only teasing me, and he growls faintly against my lips as my nails move over the back of his neck. It's my time to smirk and I do so while running my nails over his neck one more time, teasing him with a light kiss.

"...evil..."

"...so are you..."

"I have my ways."

"You do."

"I believe the show starting though..."

"Aww." I pout.

"I know, the time passed by way too fast."

"It did...way to fast."

"But...I can still do little things."

"As long as no one comes in you can."

"Well everyone knows to knock anyway...well mostly everyone."

"Right. We all know who won't knock." I roll my eyes.

"Exactly."

"So...I suppose I should move then."

"Would probably be a good idea, just to be safe."

I nod, moving off his lap then sitting next to him.

"But since no one will be walking in right now..." He trails off, resting one of his hands on my knee.

I bite my lip then smile up at him, my hand resting on his.

"I hope I'm not too distracting." He chuckles.

"No. You're fine."

"Okay good." He grins.

We sit there waiting for the show to fully start and as we do, he moves his fingers over my knee, making ptterns on my skin. I lean my head against his shoulder as the show starts. They show a highlight package of the show last night, especially the major matches. They do start off with showing the ending of Mike's match last night where Punk got involved.

"I still can't believe he did that. Attacking you during a title match. Not to mention the GM too."

"That goes to show you that he doesn't have respect for anyone yet he demands it for himself. You know I think to him in that moment last night, I wasn't the GM, I was a competitor."

"Technically you were, but that still doesn't matter. Now ou can tell him he gets no more chances no matter what he says or does."

"Exactly. And that's what's gonna happen. Until he learns to respect me, he won't get what he wants."

"Good. That's how it should be."

After that, they show highlights of the other matches and then ending the video package with Shauna's match and how she won, since she would be opening the show to talk about the win and whatever else she wanted to.

"I can't wait for her to go out there. This is going to be good."

"Which is why I let her have the opening spot of the show."

"She just that good at promos too."

"She is." He nods.

"That's because she learned from the best." I look at him.

"So did you."

"No surprise there." I grin.

After the usual things that open the show that's when her music goes off and she walks out with Alex, both of them carrying their titles. They walk down to the ring, hand in hand while waving at the fans. She walks up the steps, Alex climbing on the side. He holds the ropes for her then gets in after she does. She walks over and gets handed a mic, then returns to the middle of the ring next to Alex.

"So...look who successfully defended her title last night...again." She says with a proud smile on her face.

The crowd cheers, chanting her name.

"At least someone knows that. There's only one person who refuses to give up the fact that she lost to me in the first place for me to get this. She keeps challenging me and challenging me, week after week after week, when she knows she's gonna lose. Just like last night."

The crowd breaks out in a 'hoeski' chant.

"I see that's still going around. She is isn't she? Afterall she has been trying to get a certain someone away from me for a long time now. But newsflash Eve, he's not interested in you. Because frankly, everything about you is fake...and I mean everything." She puts emphasis on 'everything'.

The crowd goes 'oooohhhh' just as her theme hits.

"I'm fake? I don't think so hunny. You're the one who's fake. I'm going to prove it to you too." Eve snaps, stomping to the ring.

"Oh great you're here. I have something that proves it. Pictures please?" She motions to the tron. "Now if you look at this before picture when she first debuted, she looks way different doesn't she? Now look at her now. Everything has changed. Don't you all agree?"

The crowd screams 'yes', Eve glaring at her.

"She was actually all cute and innocent back then. Now...she's a homewrecker."

"Home wrecker?!" Eve yells in the mic. "I'm not the home wrecker. You are! If you did not come along, that would be me in that ring with that title and him by my side. You ruined it all for me and you're going to go down." She throws the mic down, hopping on the side of the ring.

"Uh uh uh. You can't touch me. The GM has given strict orders."

"What orders?!" Eve yells only audible to her.

"I have the night off after last night's match."

"No. I have a match! I want that title and he said I get a match!"

"You may have a match, but it's not with me honey. Now I suggest you get out of MY ring before I make you." She throws the mic down, ready to strike at any time if she tries anything.

"I have a match. It's MY ring right now. YOU get out!" Eve steps in, taunting her.

She raises an eyebrow at her, adjusting the title on her shoulder, before crossing her arms over her chest, holding her ground. She tunes Eve out as she's screaming at her to get out of the ring, so she doesn't listen to her. Eve then reaches out and slaps her across the face and she laughs about it afterwards. That sets her off and when Eve turns back and faces her, she hits her with title. Eve falls to the ground, holdling her face, checking for blood. She puts on her act, trying to get Shauna in trouble for what she did.

"Oh come on. Drop the act!" She yells and drops to her knees and starts going after Eve again.

She manages to scramble outside of the ring and Shauna follows her, fixing her dress when her feet touch the floor. She then grabs Eve and hits her face off of the side of the ring. She then throws her into the barrier, followed by the steps. She then steps back and fixes her dress again, smoothing it out and fixing her hair. She then grabs a mic that was nearby in the ring.

"Next time don't interrupt me. And good luck in your match. You're gonna need it now."

Eve lays there motionless as she smirks at her. She then lacee her fingers with Alex since he got of the ring after she did. He hands her, her title then they head up the ramp.

"I had so much more I wanted to talk about too." She grumbles.

"She just had to ruin it." She continues.

She starts to go off on a rant until Alex stops walking, turning her and pressing his lips to hers. He keeps the kiss going until he feels she's calm enough. Once she is he pulls away.

"Better?" He asks.

"I'm...good...yeah."

"Good. How about we talk to Mike and see if you can have another chance to say what you wanted to?"

"I can always talk to him later about that. I really think he has far too much to deal with, considering Wade, Drew and Dolph tonight."

"That's true." He nods. "Lets get back before we see any of them."

"Good idea."

He makes sure the way to the room is clear before he puts his arm over her shoulder, them heading to their room.

"Now we have the rest of the night to ourselves." She says as they walk in and she sits back down on the couch.

"I love the sound of that." He grins, pulling her on his lap.

"I should never sit down on the couch first, because you do that every time."

"I'm surprised you do. You know that you're never close enough for me."

"Unless when I'm snuggled up against you or when I sit on your lap on my own without you having to do it."

"Those are the only times. Other than that, you're to far away." He holds her close.

"Aww poor you."

"Yes...poor me." He pouts.

"I believe though, you can have all the fun you want now. We're not leaving this room unless we need to."

"I plan on it." A smirk forms on his face as his hands start to wander.

"You know it's so tough for me to have my fun too because you're wearing this suit."

"Oh you'll have your fun, just not right now."

"Awww."

"I do suppose I can take my jacket off."

"That would work."

He shifts slightly so he can pull his jacket off. Once it's off, he sets it on the back of the couch.

"That's better."

"I thought it would be."

"Always is. It's one less piece of clothing."

"Now you can have your fun."

"A bit yeah. You get to have the most fun though...as you are now."

"I do." He smirks. "I'm going to take advantage of this time too."

"Of course you are."

His hands continue to wander where ever the please.

"Remember, you can do what you want within a limit, if you want me to wear your shirt to bed tonight."

"Damn." He mumbles. "Almost forgot."

"But don't worry, what you're doing is just fine."

"Alright. I'll try to control myself."

"Alright. I may just change my mind about the whole behaving yourself thing too. We'll see how long you can behave and then I'll decide." She nods, then proceeds to move a bit on his lap, pretending to get comfortable.

"Don't move to much..."

"I needed to get comfortable." She lies.

"Uh huh...suuure you did."

"Alright, you got me. I was just testing you to see if you could behave or not like you said you would."

"I'll be able to as long as you don't move anymore."

"I promise."

"Good. Then I'll behave." He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Good." She nods, kissing his cheek before she turns her head to look at the TV screen to see the show to come back only to show what happened prior to the commercial.

"Looks like we didn't miss much."

"Nope. Her match is next and I can't wait to see her get beat up even more." She smirks evilly.

"Same here."

"This is gonna be good."

"Yes it is."

As Eve's still recovering in the ring from Shauna's attack in her, the ref is in the ring ready for the match. After waiting for a bit, her opponent is revealed to be AJ.

"Oh boy. This is going to be a good match."

"Yes and Eve looks too weak to compete. She's so gonna lose this. Oops."

"I bet she's going to cry and whine to Mike how she was not ready and it's not fair and blah blah blah."

"Exactly. But he'll show no sympathy."

"Nope. Not after all she's said about Stef either."

"That's right."

The bell rings and Eve tries telling the ref that she's hurt, pointing to her shoulder. AJ doesn't have that and charges at her, attacking her in the corner.

"Haha. No one cares."

Eve stood no chance in the match, and because she was hurt she didn't last that long either and ended up getting beat by AJ.

"Aww...poor little thing. She looks like she's going to cry..boo hoo." She mocks.

"You did hurt her pretty bad. Who knows what condition she was in after last night."

"Well she had no right coming out and interrupting me. That's what she gets and I know she was still hurting from last night since she was walking slow and limping."

"To be honest, I hope I bruised her so bad she doesn't show her face for weeks." She adds.

"I think you might have. She has not moved yet."

"Well good. She deserves it. No sympathy."

"Sympathy she will not get either."

After a few replays, Eve's being helped to the back. As she's heading up the ramp with the help of officials, the screen switched to a backstage segment. Wade, Drew and Dolph are all in one locker room, talking amongst each other for right now.

"I still can't believe he disobeyed you and came back." I say to Mike, hiding my face in his chest.

"I really didn't find it much as a surprise."

"Me either, but I figured he would have waited longer than he did."

"I know."

"I have a feeling they're up to something though."

"More than likely."

"I don't have a good feeling...at all."

"Nothing is gonna happen to you. Not as long as I'm here."

"I know. I'm not just worried about me, but Shauna too."

"And nothing is gonna happen to her either."

"I sure hope not."

"Wherever I go, you go so nothing happens and vice versa. And wherever Alex goes, she goes so nothing happens and vice versa."

"Good. I don't want to ever go through that again."

"And you won't have to."

I nod, holding onto his suit jacket more. The screen changes thankfully to the 2nd match of the night, which had Big Show going up against Brodus.

"Thank god they're off, but I have a feeling this is going to be a quick match."

"Unfortunately."

"Show needs to make these more interesting. We all know he's going to use the WMD and win. It's to predictable."

"Wish I could change the match but it's too late now."

"You could always restart it or add a last minute stipulation."

"I could, but I'm far too comfortable to move to do that." He chuckles.

"Of course you are." I laugh.

"I'll think of something for next week."

"You should ban the WMD. If he uses it, he's gets disqualified."

"Hmm, that's a good idea. We all know I know how it feels to be hit with it."

"Yes. And I was so pissed when he did that. THen your face the next day...I wanted to attack him myself."

"I really don't blame you."

"Ask Shauna. I took off work and had a ticket booked to do it too. I was not playing. No one does that to you...no one."

"I believe it." He nods.

"Even back then, before we met, I was willing to do anything for you, no matter what it took."

"Awww." He grins.

"You were and still are everything to me. You helped me be who I am today. My inspiration and my love. From the moment I saw you in the ring, that was it...I was hooked."

"I feel special."

"That's because you are...to me."

"And you are to me."

"Awww." I blush.

"Which I will keep telling you."

"Charmer." I blush more, still hiding my face.

"Always."

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses the top of my head while I smile to myself. I pick my head up off his chest once I feel I've calmed down.

"You're lucky I let you get away with hiding the blush this time." He chuckles.

"I am. Very lucky."

"But that's the only time you're getting away with it. No more hiding."

"Darn."

"Because seeing you blush makes you even more beautiful."

"Miiiikee." I blush more. "Stooop."

"Never."

"I'm going to be a lobster if you don't."

"A cute lobster."

"To you."

"Yes to me."

I can't help but to blush more, trying to hide again.

"Uh uh...no more hiding."

"Awww." I whine.

"You only got that one free pass."

"Fine..." I move my head, looking up at him. "...better?"

"Much better."

"Are you done making me blush now?"

"For now."

"Good. You have a show to watch."

"Yes I do. We both do."

"Exactly. We should pay attention."

"We should. Even though now the match is over."

"Just like I said. It was short and he used the WMD to get the win too."

"Which will be banned next week. I will officially announce it."

"It needs to be. He can seriously hurt someone with that."

"I mean...look what he did to you. That was the worst one I've seen." I add.

"I think that's the worst he's ever done to someone. I haven't noticed anyone who's been hit with that, with a bruise like I got."

"Neither have I. I wanted it banned after that, but noooo. WWE wouldn't listen."

"Well now maybe they will."

"On Raw it will be at least. No telling about Smackdown."

"Right. May have to talk to Booker about that."

"Hopefully he'll agree with you."

"I'll meet with him before the tapings tomorrow night."

"Alright." I nod.

I got to say something elese, but there's a knock on the door.

"We expecting anyone?" I look up at him.

"Not that I know of."

"Wonder who it could be then."

"We'll find out. Come in!" He calls, removing his hand from where it was on my knee.

The door opens and I freeze. In walks Ziggler looking as confident and cocky as ever.

"You wanted to see me?" He simply says.

"In the ring...much later. What're you doing here? Now?" Mike questions, getting up from the couch.

"I came to see what you wanted. I'm not waiting until later. I've got things to do." He smirks at me. "Now tell me. What do you have to say?"

"First of all I'm surprised you even knocked, after the problems you've been causing. Second of all, anything I have to say can and will be said out in the ring for the whole WWE Universe to hear. No exceptions."

"I'm sure it can be, but I deserve to know now. I want to be prepared for what's going to happen. Don't I get that opportunity?"

"Actually after your actions as of late, you don't get anything."

"Now how is that fair?! I'm just going after what I want. Is that such a bad thing? I want a title shot, I go for that and I get punished. I want to talk to an attractive girl and I get punished for that. I think you're being a little harsh Miz."

"Talking? You basically kidnapped her. And you had her defenseless."

"That's what she wants you to believe. Do you have any proof of this? Huh? I didn't think so. She came with me willingly."

"Like hell I did!" I interject.

"Look just because you think you can get all the girls you want, doesn't mean she's one of them." Mike retorts.

"I know she is. You don't see the way she looks at me, but I do. I know she wants me." He smirks.

"Oh please, don't make me gag." I roll my eyes.

"Don't deny it. You know you want this." He moves his hands down the front of him.

"Even if you were the last guy in the universe, I still wouldn't want...that." I make a disgusted face.

"And a title shot huh? Is that why Wade brought you back after I suspended you?" Mike asks, not happy right now.

"You'll find that out soon. If I have to wait what you have to say to me then you can wait for that."

"You tell Wade then, I'm expecting him during our little talk out in the ring. What he's doing right now, I'm not liking so much either."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Everything is going to happen in due time."

"I suggest you get out of my office Dolph."

"Or what? Going to suspend me again?" He chuckles evilly. "You tried that and yet, here I am. Still here and liking what I see." His eyes still locked on me.

"You take your eyes off her." Mike growls.

"What are you going to do about it?" He smirks. "Exactly. Nothing." He continues to stare, looking me up and down.

"Oh I can do something about it. I may not be able to being the GM, but I can...as a competitor. You and me next week...Ramen Noodle hair."

I try to hold back my laughter, Dolph getting pissed.

"Fine. You're on. Just make sure she's out there."

"If she's not?"

"It doesn't matter either way to me. I just want something interesting to look at out there."

"Well that's not gonna happen. She's not going to be eye candy for you. You know what? How about not a one on one match, but a tag team match? And I give her permission to beat you down...you walking bowl of noodles."

"Even better." He grins. "More to look at. You're on."

"Now get out of my office. You're not needed until later."

"I'm done amyway. I came to see what I wanted so I'm good for now." He smirks, blowing me a kiss then walking out of the room.

"God, I can't stand him." I shudder.

"I have an idea that may shake him up a little bit next week. He knows we're together offscreen. How about after we win next week, I give you that kiss I said I would in a few weeks."

"I love that idea. It'll really piss him off. Lets do it."

"Sure people will start talking. But I'll handle that. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"If you think it's the right thing to do then I'll do whatever you want. I know you'll take care of me after it happens."

"Of course. Next week is going to be awesome."

"Especially since we won't have to hide that we're a couple anymore."

"Exactly."

"I can't wait to see everyone's face. It'll be a kodak moment for sure." I chuckle.

"I'll make sure of it." He grins.

"You're going to have fun with this, I can tell."

"So much."

"So will I." I grin. "Now maybe everyone will leave us alone."

"We can hope."

"Yes we can." I nod. "Come here." I pout, holding my arms out.

He grins and does so, walking back over to me. When he's close enough, I grab his hands, pulling him down with me. I wrap my arms around him, getting as close to him as I can.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I can't wait until next week."

"Me neither."

We settle down, his arms around me for now since we're not expecting anyone, our attention back on the TV. Since the time that Ziggler wasted took up the commercial break, the next match was getting ready to start. Kofi had decided to put his rematch into place tonight so it was him against Justin next for the title.

"Is he serious? One night later and he wants a rematch? Too bad he's going to lose."

"At least they have respect for each other. That's the good thing."

"True. It should be a good match because of that."

"Yes it should be."

"I just hope Justin retains."

"There's a reason why he won last night, there's no way he's losing it tonight."

"Good. He deserves this and a good title run."

"I agree with you."

"Lets hope he gets that chance."

"I have a feeling he will."

"Good. You're feeling is usually right."

"Yes it is." He nods.

I smile up at him, kissing his cheel before turning my attention back to the match. Being the champion, Justin of course comes out first, to everyone cheering him.

"He's so got this won."

"Of course, because it makes no sense for him to lose the title so soon."

"Exactly."

"Plus the script already says who wins. I'm gonna keep that a secret from you so I don't spoil it."

"I have a feeling I know who wins."

"And your feeling is usually right too."

"Yes it is."

After Justin was all settled in the ring, that's when Kofi came out next, the crowd also cheering for him as both of them are fan favorites.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm going for Justin."

"Well of course you are."

"That obvious?"

"Kind of." He chuckles.

"Oops. Sorry." I chuckle.

"That's alright."

I calm myself down just in time for the match to start. Of course like last night, Justin starts to have a little fun in the match. I can't help but laugh at how goofy he's being. But after that is when the match got more serious. I was on intently, bouncing my leg up and donw at times.

"Nervous?" Mike asks.

"Just a tad."

"Would sitting on my lap help a bit?"

"Maybe..."

He grins and pulls me over onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I lean back against him, calming down a bit more. And to help me calm down even more, he presses kisses here and there to my shoulder and neck.

"Now I know why you wanted me on your lap." I giggle.

"Guilty as charged."

"I don't mind, but I do want to watch the match."

"Don't worry. You watch the match, I'll watch while doing this..."

"...okay..."

"I'll try not to be too distracting."

"Uh huh." I slowly nod, relaxing into him more.

I watch the match the best I can. It was actually one of the longest matches of the night so far and in the end, Justin hit Kofi with the 450 and pinned him to retain. I squeal in excitment since I can't really move right now.

"Yesss!"

"Told you he would win." Mike mumbles against my skin.

"...you...did..."

"I can be distracting now?"

"Mhm."

He smirks against my skin and kisses a lot more than he did before. My hands rest on his arms that are around my waist as I lean back into his touch. At times I feel him lightly nip at my skin, but not hard enough to leave marks. A few soft noises come from me, but I bite down on my lip to keep them from fully coming. He knows I'm holding back, but continues because he wants the reactions out of me, even if they're quiet ones. I try my best to not give in to him, but he's making his hard since his hands keep moving up my legs, farther under my skrit. He stops right at the spot that gets me and I give him what he wants. I let go of my lip so he can hear what he wants to. When I let him hear what he wanted, he grins and presses his lips back to mine. I kiss him back eagerly, moving my hands from his arms, hooking them around his neck. His hand stays where it is on your thigh, and when he feels necessary, he lightly squeezes on it. His hand stays where it is on my thigh, and when he feels necessary, he lightly squeezes on it. I start to kiss him more hard, muffling a moan into the kiss. My hands start to tug on his hair since I can't do much with how I'm sitting.

"I can't wait until we don't have to hide...this anymore..." He mumbles against my lips the best he can.

"...neither can...I."

"Distracted now?"

"Mhm."

"Good." He smirks, continuing the kiss.

I start to sift a bit on his lap and he loosens his hold on me. I turn on his lap so my legs are to his side so I can kiss him better and let my hands hander. One hand stays in his hair while the other slowly runs down his chest. I unconsciously end up playing with the buttons of his jacket afterwards. He lets me know I can unbutton them and I happily do so. I move my hand from his hair to make it easier. When I get it open, my hands move over his shirt.

"If only I could do more." I mumble against his lips.

"You can...later."

"I plan on it."

"Just like I plan on doing more."

"Of course you are."

"You have no idea." He smirks, his hand going as high as it can go.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I grin.

"As you should."

"I just want the show to end now so we can go back."

"It'll be over soon."

"Good. I don't know how much more I can take."

"If I could, I would help you with that now."

"Well with that you're doing right now, it's not really helping me resist a lot."

"I'm just having my fun." He grins, slowly moving his hand down.

"And it's torturing me."

"I can tell."

"Your fault for wearing the skirt." He adds.

"I wanted to give you a treat before it gets to cold and I can't wear them."

"And I appreciate it...a lot."

"You've been showing it to me all night."

"Because you deserve it."

"Like you awlays tell me." I kiss him quick.

"And I always will."

"I'm sure you will."

"Forever."

"Forever." I repeat, brushing my lips over his.

Then I decide to snuggle into him as we go back to watching the show when it comes back on the air. His arms stay around me just as we see Zack come out for his match that happens to be against Drew.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I hope Drew keeps this clean. I don't want to deal with him too."

"I really don't think he will."

"Then I'll have to deal with him after I deal with Ziggler."

"And on top of that, deal with Wade."

"Exactly. The night's going to get longer before it gets shorter."

"Might as well call all three out to the ring instead of Ziggler. Unless the other two come out with him when you call him out."

"I just might have to do that. As much as I don't want to, that's what I'll have to do."

"Between last night and tonight...something has to be done."

"It does and I'll make sure something gets done about it."

"I'm just surprised Wade and the other two didn't interrupt Shauna in the beginning of the show. I was actually fearing it. Thankfully it didn't happen."

"I'm glad they didn't. Not the way I would want the show to start."

"No."

The match started and things were going pretty smooth for now. Zack did take control of the match, but about halfway through the match, the lights go out.

"See? I told you something bad was gonna happen."

"I'm not having this on my show. All of them are getting talked to."

When the lights come back on, Zack was on Wade's shoulders and after a few seconds was hit with his old finishing move, and he, Drew and Dolph are all standing over him.

"I'm really not liking them together. Bad things are always happening."

"And I don't want that happening on my show."

"It shouldn't happen at all."

"No, but I am the only one who has control over this show, when Vince isn't around anyway. I can't control what happens on SmackDown or the pay-per-views."

"Right, but you can put a stop to it on this one amyway."

"Exactly."

"When are you going to talk to them about this?"

"Give them a chance to clear the ring for the officials to help Zack out, then I'll head out there."

"Arlight." I nod.

"And you're staying very close to me, to prevent anything from happening."

"I won't leave your side."

"Good."

After a bit of help, Zack gets out of the ring and taken to the back.

"Alright, let's go."

I nod, carefully getting off his lap. Since we can't hold hands yet, I hook my arm around his as we head out of the room and down the hall.

"If anything happens that you don't like, you have permission to hurt any one of them if you please."

"Why thank you." I grin. "I just might do that."

"And I'll enjoy every second of it."

"Try not to get to turned on. We're not out in the open yet."

"I'll try." He chuckles.

"As long as you do that." I chuckle as well.

We only have to wait until after the commercial break, which was only a few minutes or so. When the show came back, Cole makes an announcement about Mike coming out to address the actions of Wade, Drew and Dolph ever since last night, just as they play Mike's music. We walk down the ramp, not stopping since Mike wants to get right to business. I walk up the steps with him behind me. He holds the ropes for me then gets in after I do. I stand to his side, but behind him a bit as Dolph moves to keep trying to get a view of me.

"Hey...eyes here." Mike says, only audible to us in the ring, pointing to himself.

Dolph blows me a kiss before slowly turning his head in Mike's direction.

"What?" He holds his arms out to the side.

Since Mike already had a mic in his hand, he was ready to talk.

"Now I'm glad all three of you decided to stay in the ring, because there are very important things that I need to address about this...group."

"And what would that be Miz?" Wade steps forward after getting a mic.

"That's GM to you Barrett. To all of you."

"Whatever. We're here to make a statement and a statement is what we're going to do."

"And what is that statement exactly? Because need I remind you, I run this show and I will not tolerate what I saw tonight in this ring."

"We're here to show everyone that we can be just as dominate as anyone in the back. Remember the Nexus? The Corre? Well, we're better than that. Much better than that. We're not going to stand by and hav ethings happen to us just because some people..." Wade looks at me. "...want to go around making up lies. We're here to win titles that deserve better people to hold them then what we have now. Basically, we're here to change things for the better." He finishes with a cocky smirk.

"And let me guess, that includes harassing the Divas Champion too? I won't stand for harassment. What are you really planning to do with her Barrett?"

"Since you ask. I plan on showing her that she can do much better than what she has now. I'm much more suited for her. She'll see that. She'll be by my side soon enough."

"Basically you're trying to recruit her into your little group."

"That's none of your concern actually. She's not the one we're after."

"And who is it that you're after? Because as long as it's on my show, I need to know."

"I think you know who it is. Someone you know very well."

All Dolph does is smirk and the color almost drains from my face.

"No. No no no no!" I back behind Mike more.

"Like hell that'll happen."

"We can be very convincing. If she comes with us, I can guarantee she'll get the title the same night."

"It's not happening. She may be new to the roster, but she's not getting her career started that way."

"Who are you to say that? I think it should be up to her to decide that." Dolph interjects.

"What do you say Sage? Join us and become Divas champion quicker or sit with this loser and wait?" Wade steps closer to us.

I shake my head 'no'.

"See? She's decided and she doesn't want to take your path. She's learning all she can without your help."

"She'll change her mind." Dolph grins.

"I don't see her learning much. Not form someone like you afterall." Wade pokes Mike in the chest.

Mike ends up pushing Wade's hand away forcefully and then he ends up getting in his face. Drew and Dolph start to close in, surrounding us.

"Don't touch me like that!" Mike grits his teeth.

"What are you going to do?" Wade smirks. "That's right. There's nothing you can do."

Mike pretends to calm down and back away. He mutters to me 'get ready', before he punches Wade hard in the face, knocking him down. A fight breaks out, Dolph and Drew going after Mike. Without thinking, I do right after Dolph to get him off Mike. He swings his arm back, sending me across the ring. I get back up to go after him again when I'm grabbed by Drew. He starts to pull me out of the ring, heading for the crowd.

"Let me go!" I struggle. "Mike!" I scream as loud as I can.

"Alex...we have to do something...no one else is helping."

"We can't go out there. We're not heels. All we can do is wait for him to bring her back here."

Drew did have his arms around me and pulling me into the crowd, but there's one thing he forgot about. There were two things I could still do. So since Wade and Dolph were busy going after Mike, I bit Drew's hand hard and that caused him to let me go as he screamed in pain. Then I turn around and slap him hard across the face and grab him and knee him in the groin.

"Looks like she's got it under control."

"I would say so." Alex chuckles.

I run back through the crowd, hopping over the barrier the best I can then head back to the ring. I climb back up and start yelling at them to stop as I get in and go toward Mike.

"Stop it! Just stop!" I beg.

Since they weren't listening, I try to think quick. I go over and demand a chair. I'm quickly handed one and the first target is Dolph, and I make sure to really hit him across the back with the chair. He falls to the mat, screaming in pain as I go after Wade. All Wade does is look at me with a smirk unfazed like it was nothing. I go to swing it again, but he catches, taking it from me. He looks from me to the chair then starts to walk forward making me walk back until I'm in the corner of the ring. With Dolph out of action for now and Wade occupied with me, that let Mike recover the best he could.

"You really think you were going to hit me with this?" Wade refers to the chair, before dropping it out of the ring to the floor.

"I believe I already did."

"Oh that had no effect of me. Doesn't count."

"I still hit you with it." I grin seeing Mike start to get up.

Mike looks over at me in the corner and mouths 'stall him'. I give him a look that says I understand and he slides out of the ring and goes under it for weapons, coming back up with another chair and kendo stick. I go to slap him across the face, but he grabs my hand. I go to slap him with him other hand, but he grabs that one too.

"I don't think so." He smirks.

"I do." I grin since Mike is right behind him, ready to hit him.

"How about we make a deal? You let me go and I promise to come with you willingly."

"I don't really think you have a choice in the matter, but you better keep to your word."

"Let me go first and you'll see."

He hesitates a bit before letting me go. As soon as Wade turns around, I move away quickly as Mike hits Wade in the gut with the top of the chair, followed by across the back. Wade falls to the floor, groaning in pain as Mike hits him again. Out of the corner oy me eye, I see Dolph getting up. I ready myself and once he stands I rin at him, hitting him with the best spear I can. After I stand up, I kick him out of the ring then turn to see Mike hitting Wade with the kendo stick. After a few good swings at him, Mike proceeds to kick him out of the ring, Wade rolling out onto the floor. Drew decides to climb on the ring, but when Mike goes after him with the kendo stick, he jumps down, going over to help Wade. He then helps him up and they both walk around the ring, grabbing Dolph along the way, before heading up the ramp to head to the back. Mike and I stay in the ring a bit until they get backstage then we get out of the ring, heading to the back ourselves.

"Are you alright?" He asks once we get backstage.

"I'm fine. A bit shaken up, but good."

"You didn't get hurt did you?" He starts to look me over, concerned.

"Not that I know of."

"Because I saw what Dolph did. He shouldn't be touching you period. Neither should Drew. No one should be touching you besides me."

"I know." I sigh. "I think I'm fine."

"What about you?" I add.

"I'll be alright. I've had worse. I'm more concerned about you."

"Would you feel better if we had the trainers look at me then?"

"I would...a lot better."

"Then we'll go there."

We head to the trainers office where they check me out and say that I'll be just fine. Nothing is broken, but I may a some brusing on my arm from where Drew grabbed me, but I was fine other than that.

"See?" I say a swe walk out. "I told you I was fine."

"Besides the possible bruising from Drew on your arm." He grumbles.

"He really didn't grab me that hard. It might just be red for the rest of the night, but I don't think I'll have a bruise."

"We won't know until tomorrow..."

"I know, but try not to worry about it. I'm here with you and I'm not seriously hurt. That's all that matters."

"Right."

"Lets just go back to the room and relax. I'll let you do anything you want too." I grin.

"At this point, all I want to do is hold you and never let go until we have to leave."

"I don't have a problem with that either."

"Good. Let's go then."

We make it the rest of the way to te locker room with no problem. Once inside, he takes my hand and heads right to the couch, pulling me on his lap ad holding me close, his arms wrapped securely around me.

"Better?"

"Much better."

"Good, 'cause I'm not going anywhere."

"Not until the end of the show and we leave."

"Exactly."

"I so didn't want you to go through all this coming into the WWE." He sighs.

"It's alright. You had no idea this was going to happen. As long as you're the one I go home with at the end of the night, I don't mind at all."

"And none of them can love you like I do."

"No they can't. They only want me for my looks. You love me for who I am and not how I look."

"That's right, because that's what counts."

"Yes and that's what I love you for. Everything else is just a bonus."

"And I love you too, so much."

"Just as much as I love you."

"I think I love you more."

"I believe I love you more."

"The love is equal." He chuckles.

"Agreed." I chuckle, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Well nothing else is planned for me the rest of the night. No one should be coming in."

"Good. I don't want to move until we leave." I bury my face in his neck.

"And you won't have to."

"Yayy."

He continues to keep his arms around me, not letting go anytime soon. Alex and Shauna are still in shock of what happened.

"I still can't believe he did that to her and no one did anything about it."

"But both her and Mike seemed to have control of the matter." Alex points out.

"They did, but I so did not see that coming at all. Them wanting her in their group. Psh. Like that'll happen."

"Right? If anything with the way Wade's been acting towards you I honestly thought it would be you they'd be after for the group."

"I though that to, but they know I won't give in easy since I've been here longer. They figure since she's so new that she'll listen to them and take the chance to get th etitle early. Little do they know, she's not like that."

"No, she's not." He agrees.

"They have another thing coming if they think for a second she'll join them."

"Oh yeah."

"I have a feeling Mike"s not going to let her out of his sight at all now."

"I wouldn't blame him."

"Just like you're never going to be out of my sight." He adds.

"Of course. I know."

"Especially not after what they pulled out there tonight."

"Exactly."

"Hopefully we won't have to see them for the rest of the night."

"I hope not."

"Not much left in the show so you know what that means." He grins.

"Once it's over we head back and I change into yore shirt for bed."

"Exactly. I so can't wait for that."

"And you've managed to behave too."

"Cause I want you to wear it."

"Of course you do."

"I just wish we could leave now...I can't wait much longer."

"I know, but I think you can last."

"I can try."

"As long as you do that."

He steals a kiss from her before they turn their attention back to the TV. The rest of the matches weren't really anything too special. The rest of the night was full of replays of the major things that happened. One being what happened with her and Eve earlier in the night, and then what happened with me, Mike, and Wade's group. The main event set, since Punk needed to earn his spot at the top again, was him vs John. But in the end it was John who had beaten him.

"Looks like Punk lost his shot at the title."

"Oops."

"He'll just have to go to the back of the line like everyone else."

"Mmhmm, exactly."

"Now that the show's over...we can get out of here."

"You're gonna be in a rush aren't you?"

"Maybe just a bit."

"Am I going to have to take my heels off then?"

"That or I can just carry you."

"I have a feeling what you're gonna choose for me..."

"You're right." He grins, shifting so he's able to get up with her in his arms.

"You got our stuff too?"

"I'll get it. Don't worry."

"Okay, just making sure."

He walks over to where their bags are and picks them up. He holds them in his hand as he leaves the room and heads for the car, quickly.

"Better not take too long, it is chilly outside and I didn't put my jacket on."

"I promise I won't."

"Good. We're getting weird looks from people." I laugh.

"Let them look."

They make it outside the door and he sets her down next to the car after he unlocks it. He does that quickly so she doesn't have to be in the cold for long. Once it's open, she gets in and he closes the door going to the other side and getting in so he can start the car. He waits until the car warms up to pull out of the parking spot, heading back to the hotel. With Mike and I, we were getting our things together so we could leave ourselves.

"I'm so glad to be leaving."

"Me too. It was a long eventful night."

"It really was."

"I can't wait to get back and finish what we started earlier." I smirk.

"I hope you don't plan on changing for bed when we get back though." He grins.

"I was, but I have a feeling that's going to change."

"Oh yeah."

"Same goes for you too. I want that suit off as soon as possible."

"Of course."

"Are we ready? 'Cause if not, that's coming off now."

"I would say we're ready to go." He nods.

"Yess." I cheer.

"After you."

I carefully get off his lap, fixing my skirt when I stand. He gets up himself, grabbig his title before lacing his fingers with mine. We head out of the room and to the car with no trouble. He opens my door for me, handing me his title then he goes over to the other side, getting in. Once he's in, he starts the car and drives back to the hotel. It wasn't too far away and when we get there, we get out after grabbing our things and then we head inside. The whole time we're walking through the lobby, I can't shake the feeling of being watched. I take my hand from his, putting my arm around his waist so I'm close to his side. We make it to the elevator and get in when the doors open.

"Something wrong?"

"Just getting that feeling of being watched again."

"Don't worry. You're safe."

"I know..." I sigh, hiding my face in his chest. "...I'm scared." I mumble.

"Well you're perfectly safe around me."

"I do feel safe with you. The safest I have ever felt."

"Good. That's how it's going to be always."

"I know."

Once we reach our floor, we step out of the elevator and head to our room. We get there with no problem and the feeling of being watched is gone. Once we walk inside, I start to take off my jewelry since I know I won't have much time. Mike stands by the door just staring as I take off my shoes.

"I feel you staring."

"That's because I am." He grins.

"And I only took my jewelry off."

"I just love how you look. It's hard to look away."

"Good to know."

I turn to the mirror, letting my hair down from being up. I run my fingers through it, smoothing it out a bit. As I was doing that, I noticed he moved from the wall and was slowly walking to me.

"I'm all done now. I just have to get out of these clothes." I grin.

"I believe I can help with that."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Patience."

"I think I have more than you do right now." I smirk, moving my hands slowly up my legs, lifting up the bottom of my skirt slightly.

"Which is a change or once." He chuckles.

"Surprisingly." I chuckle.

"Your fault."

"Oops." I giggle.

"Uh huh."

"I'm in for it, aint I?" I slowly back away from him.

"Just a bit yeah."

"Sorry?" I give him an innocent look.

"I think it's too late for that."

"Oh darn."

Soon enough I run out of room, my back hitting the wall.

"Crap." I mutter.

"You can't escape me now." He grins.

"Maybe I don't want to..."

"I know you..."

"What? I wouldn't do anything." I look innocent.

"Suure."

"If I did?"

"Oh you would be so in for it way worse than now."

"Hmmm..." I bite my lip, starting to think. My eyes look for a way out and right before he reaches me, I slip away and run to the other side of the room.

"Oh you little sneak."

All I do is smirk, teasing him by playing with my skirt.

"Hmm maybe I should start removing some of my clothes then."

"Okay, okay. I'll stay here. You can come get me."

"You sure now? Not gonna slip away again?"

"I'm sure. I want to be the one to take off your clothes."

"So I have no need to move."

"Nope. I won't go anywhere."

"Good."

He makes his way over to me and when he gets to me, he wraps his arms around my waist so I can't go anywhere. My hands begin to move up his chest, under his jacket. The move to his shoulders as I start to pull the jacket off. He helps me get the jacket off the rest of the way, pulling his arms out of the sleeves, having to let me go or a moment. He holds a finger up, and then his shoes and stuff are the next to go. Once those are off, I start to work on his shirt next. I start by playing with the collar a bit, just to tease him before I start to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"Aren't you forgetting about the tie?" He chuckles.

"No...I'll get to that." I grin as I get the last button undone. I grab his tie, pulling him closer to me just brushing my lips against his. I work on getting his tie off then toss it on the other bed.

While kissing him, I work on pulling his shirt off since it's unbuttoned already. He helps with that, pulling his arms out the wrapping them around my waist again. I let my hands wander all over for now before slowly moving them down his chest to the waist of his pants, starting to play with his belt.

"I think something should come off of you first..." He mumbles against my lips.

"...go for it."

The first thing he goes for is my skirt since he was playing with that. He tugs it down letting it fall to the floor. When I go to step out of it, he lifts me up, my legs going around his waist. His hands start to move over all the new skin he can touch. I kiss him more roughly when he squeezes down on my thigh at times. While he does that, he manages to make his way over to the bed while holding onto me. Without breaking the kiss, he lays me down on he bed so he's hovering me. He keeps the kiss going for a bit longer while his hands move under my shirt. I arch my back into him, a shiver going down my spine. He breaks the kiss just long enough to pull my shirt over my head.

"That's off...you know what's coming off next..." I grin.

"Uh huh, but I'm going to have my fun first..." He smirks.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right."

"I can't get out of this can I?"

"Nope." He lightly moves his fingers down my sides making me shiver as goosebumps form.

"...killing me..." I groan.

"Oh...I know."

"Is this...what you..had in mind?"

"Oh no, I have much more in mind."

"...evil..."

"So are you."

"You love it." I smirk, moving my nails across the back of his neck.

"...I do..."

I do it again, getting a growl from him. I go to do it again, but he takes that hand and pins it to the mattress, his fingers lacing with mine.

"Ruin my fun." I pout.

"You can have your fun in a bit.."

"That's to long." I whine.

"I promise I won't make you wait too long."

"...good..."

"Just enjoy this right now." He smirks as he presses his lips to my skin.

"Mmmm." I bite my lip, enjoying his touch.

He then starts to move his lips over all the exposed skin, taking advantage of it for now. I squeeze down on his hand, wanting it free while the other tugs at his hair. He doesn't give in just yet and let my hand go, his lips keep traveling, torturing me the more he goes. I tug at his hair more, biting down on my lip to hold back any nosies that want to come. Since he knows I'm holding back, he goes to one of my sensitive spots getting a decent moan out of me. That causes him to smirk against my skin and he makes his way to another sensitive spot and does the same thing as before. This time a louder moan comes from making him smirk even more. I start to squeeze his hand more, wanting it to be free. He makes his way back up to my lips and that's when he lets my hand go. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down in a hard, eager kiss. While I kiss him, my hands start to wander over all his exposed skin, until I get to the waistline of his pants. I start to eagerly take his belt off before going for the button. I get the undone then start to tug his pants down. I get them down as far as I can before he needs to help. While he pulls them off the rest of the way, I press my fingers into one of his indents, getting a loud growl from him. He smirks as he pulls the blankets over us and the rest of what we have on comes off.

With Alex and Shauna, it didn't really take all that long to convince him to let her change into his shirt for bed since he was so anxious. She comes out of the bathroom, changed into that and a pair of shorts, ready for bed.

"Damn..." He bites his lip. "...better than the last time."

"And I wore the same exact shorts last time."

"I didn't even notice." He chuckles. "All I see is something sexy in my shirt."

"Oh you."

"Meeee." He smiles a cheesey smile.

"Always the flatterer."

"Just for you."

"I would hope so."

"Always."

"Good."

"Are you going to come over here or are you going to make me come get you?"

"Hmm...very tempting..."

"I'll make up your mind for you if I have to." He grins, shifting on the bed.

"I take that as a challenge.."

"You're so on." He gets of the bed, slowly walking over to her.

"Oh I'm so scared." She laughs.

"You better be." He smirks.

"Oh you know I'm being sarcastic."

"Oh I know." He smirks, then suddenly grabbing her before she has the chance to run.

"Sorry?"

"Nope. To late for that."

"Oh darn."

"You're so in for it now." He grins, his hands wandering.

"Oh boy."

"That's right."

"The only skin you have to touch though are my legs. Your shirt covers everything else."

"I can deal with that."

"Well of course you can. You have more skin available for me to touch though." She grins.

"I just know what you like."

"You do." She nods.

"Shall we?" He grins, giving her a boost, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck. He heads for the bed while his hands wander up and down her legs.

"Well I really have no choice now do I?"

"No you don't."

"Then we shall."

He smirks as he sits on the bed with her on his lap. He looks her over in his shirt, not wanting to look away.

"Staring."

"Can't help it."

"Just like I can't help staring at you."

"Exactly."

His hands stop wandering, resting on her thighs for now. He gives her a look then starts to kiss down her jaw making his way to her neck. She tilts her head so he can get to it much easier and she drags her nails across the back of his neck unconsciously. He twitches slighlty, nipping harder at her neck the more she does that. His lips brush over her sensitive spot, waiting for the right moment to go after it. She tenses, and her fingers of one hand go to his hair, running through it, tugging lightly when she feels the need to. He smirks against her skin, knowing he's getting to her. His hands gently aqueeze on her thighs while he nips lightly for now. When she least expects it, he goes after the spot on her neck, squeezing a bit hard on her thigh as he does that. She can't help but to let out a loud moan, giving him what he wanted to hear. He smirks against her skin again because he heard what he wanted to. He stays on the spot for a bit longer before making his way to her lips. Once there, she kisses him hard with much eagerness while holding him in place. His hands move to her waist so he can get her as close to him as she can get. From there his hands travel under the shirt, so he can touch the skin that's covered. She shifts a bit on his lap, her hands moving to his back, tracing his tattaoo. He twitches a bit again like when she dragged her nails across the back of his neck. She grins against his lips and make sure to do it even more. The kiss starts to get more rough and he can't take much more. Before she knows it, she's laying on the bed with him hovering her.

"The things you do to me." She says breathless, after pulling from the kiss for a moment.

"Likewise."

"I think my lips may be bruised. They feel like it."

"They might be. My bad."

"I think I caused you to do that though, so it's technically my bad."

"It's usually is your fault."

"Oops."

"It's just what you do to me."

"I drive you crazy, I know."

"Way to crazy."

"Touche."

"Now...where were we?" He grins, pressing his lips to hers.

"Just be easy...cause they're...bruised."

"I will...just want a bit more before bed."

She makes a noise of agreement, and let him continue. He keeps the kiss going to a bit longer mkaing sure to be careful. He has a bit more fun before he decides to slow the kiss down, pulling away completely.

"I'm satisfied now." He grins.

"Mmm...me too..."

"Gonna end up laying like this all night?" She adds, giggling.

"No. I'll move." He slowly lets go, rolling over, but taking her with him.

"This is much better."

"Very much so."

"Much easier to snuggle."

"One reason I love sleeping like this." He holds her close.

"Of course."

"I do think it's time for sleep though." He ctches her trying to hide a yawn.

"It was a long night."

"Yes it was, but we get to sleep in tomorrow."

"Thank god."

"We don't even have to leave the room if you don't want to."

"We'll figure that out tomorrow."

"Right. Of course."

"Just focus on sleep for now."

"Right. You need it."

"So do you."

"I'll be alright. I'll get my sleep."

"Good."

He kisses the top of her head then they get more comfortable. His hand starts to run through her hair and just like always, she's out. He smiles down at how peaceful she looks, kissing her one last time before going to sleep himself shortly after.


	26. Amazing Day Off

It's about the middle of the week and since we do have a few days off before we have to go back to work, we decided to spend those few days in a much warmer area. So we all agreed to go to LA and stay at Mike's place there. It was mid morning and I was still asleep, but Mike was awake. He was just watching me sleep for a bit since I looked so peaceful. No matter what he did, nothing was waking me up. There was one thing left to do that he knew would get me up. He carefully moved from the bed, grabs a shirt and pulls it on. He then leaves the room and heads into the kitchen, knowing the smell of breakfast would wake me. After a bit, I start to stir, reaching out for him. I groan not feeling him in bed, but start to wake up from the smell of food. I roll on my back, rubbing my eyes then get up. I grab his robe from the back of the door then make my way to the kitchen.

"Morning." I yawn.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"I was wondering where you went."

"Sorry. Nothing I was trying was getting you up. So I decided to make breakfast."

"I must have really been that tired then." I chuckle, walking over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well it was a long night last night."

"Yeah it was." I giggle.

"My bad." He chuckles.

"I don't mind. I enjoyed it."

"Of course."

"I'm so glad we have the next few days off. It's going to be good to get away from there."

"It's just what we need."

"Yes. Much needed alone time."

"Can never get enough."

"Not we can't." I lay my head on his back. "Smells good by the way."

"I try."

"You always make the best food."

"As you always say."

"Because it's true." I move form behind him, kissing his cheek.

"My robe?" He grins once he sees me.

"Mmhmm."

"I like wearing your things."

"I love when you wear them. They look good on you." He grins.

"Of course they do."

"You always think I do anyway." I add chuckling.

"Because it's true."

"Maybe I'll wear something of yours to bed tonight." I smirk.

"You know how much I'd like that."

"I do, so I'll think about it." I tease.

"Great." He grins.

"Might need some convincing through the day though..."

"I can do that."

"I'm sure you can. Just don't get to carried away."

"Promise."

"For some reason, I don't believe you." I chuckle.

"I'll try my best."

"If you think you can." I shake my head. "By the way...I'm only wearing your robe...nothing else." I smirk.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well then...that makes it harder to not go crazy right now."

"Oh I know. I just didn't feel like looking for clothes. Your robe was the first thing I found."

"Right."

"To bad your cooking or I would say you could do something about it." I challenge with a smirk.

"I'm almost done though..."

"We'll see how generous I'm feeling when it's done."

He nods as he finishes up with the food. I sit back in the I was sitting on while he puts the food onto plates. Once that's done, he puts it on the table then gives me the look.

"Yes?" I giggle.

"You'll find out after you eat."

"I think I already know."

"I'm sure you do."

"Then maybe we should eat before it gets cold."

"That would be a good idea."

He takes the seat next to me at the table and we begin to eat. While we were eating, his one hand started running up my leg, trying to see if I was telling the truth. I stop his hand giving him a look then we go back to eating.

"Was just seeing if you were telling the truth." He chuckles.

"Have I ever lied to you about that?" I chuckle.

"No, but I always like to make sure."

"You just wanted to be all touchy. I know you."

"Yes you do."

"Once we clean up this mess then maybe you can have a bit of fun."

"I already planned on it."

"Of course you did." I chuckle.

I start to gather up the dishes then take them into the kitchen with him helping.

"I think maybe these can wait until later to get cleaned."

"Are you sure now?"

"I'm sure."

"Arlight."

"I want the time to be touchy right now anyway."

"Well, go right ahead." I lean against the counter.

"I think we'll have more privacy in the bedroom."

"Lets go then." I run my hands down his chest before walking away.

"Ohhh...you."

"Meeee." I grin over my shoulder.

He chuckles before following me to the bedroom. I get in there before he does and I hide behind the door. Once he walks in, he looks around not seeing me.

"This game again huh?"

I tired my hardest not to make a sound. He looks around the room and when he goes to the bathroom to look, I close the door and lock it then lean on it waiting for him to come back out.

"I heard a door shut..."

"Yes you did." I smirk.

"There you are." He says, coming out of the bathroom.

"I've been here the whole time."

"Behind the door?"

"Mhm." I nod. "I figured you would see me when you shut it, but you never did."

"Oops."

"But, here I am now." I grin, playing with the tie to the robe.

"Yes you are, and I think I should be the one who gets to remove that."

"Better hurry. I'm getting really hot in this."

"Well then..." He trails off, walking closer. "...looks like it's coming off sooner rather than later." He says, taking the tie in his hands himself.

I lean against the door more, my hands resting on his arms.

"Oh look, it's untied." He grins.

"So it is."

"Now if this is coming off, I'm assuming my clothes are coming off as well."

"You're good." I grin, playing with his shirt.

"Well maybe we should make it even then. I seem to have more on than you do."

"I think we should." I move my hands from where they were to the bottom of his shirt.

He lets go of the robe in favor of letting me remove the shirt and tossing it, not caring where it lands. My hands start to wander over his chest, lightly doing so.

"I think we're definitely going to need a shower after this."

"I guess we will with the look you have right now."

"Touche."

"Your move."

"Hmmm..." He pretends to think, before starting to remove the robe.

He takes his time getting it off so he can be all touchy. I giggle a bit since his touches are light. Once he gets the robe off, he sees that I was telling the truth. His hands start to wander as he looks me over. Then he pulls me close to him, his arms go around me and he presses his lips to mine. My arms go around his neck while I kiss him back just as roughly. He gives me a boost without breaking the kiss then makes his way to the bed. Once there, he sits down with me on his lap, hand on my hips for now. I move one hand to his hair while the other starts to move up and down his chest. I give him an extra push so that he ends up laying back on the bed, me laying on top of him, the kiss continuing. He moves one hand to my head, holding me in place while the other starts to run over my thigh. I shiver a bit at his light touch, goosebumps starting to form. That makes me kiss him back just as hard, my hand going to the waist of his boxers, moving slightly under the band very lightly.

"...killing me..." He mumbles.

"...that's the point..." I smirk.

Next thing I know, he moves the us and I'm underneath him and he's smirking down at me.

"Sneaky..."

"That's me."

"I love it though." I move my hand, pressing his indent.

"...I know...you do..." He manages to say before groaning and he rests his forehead against mine.

I manage to press my fingers into it one more time before he takes my hand and pins it to the bed causing me to whine.

"No more."

"Awww." I pout. "It's fun."

"Well it's time to have even more fun."

"Bring it on babe."

He grins and presses his lips back to mine and he starts to move me towards the pillows. Once there, he pulls from my lips, kissing every inch of skin he can. He takes his time just to torture me. I moan slightly, not being able to take much more.

"Mike...I can't take much more for much longer."

"Almost done." He smirks, moving to my neck.

I nod, biting down hard on my lip, my hands going to his hair. He takes his time along my neck, grazing the spot there every so often. When I least expect it, he presses his lips to it, and his hands wander at the same time. I squeeze down on his hand since he was still holding it while my others grips his hair. I try my hardest to hold back and noises and he knows that. He starts to nip and suck harder, getting the reaction he wants, but muffled into his shoulder. He smirks and continues there for a bit, before making his way back to my lips. I kiss him back just as rough and hard as he's kissing me. I start to pull on my hand wanting it free. After a bit, he lets it go and both my arms go around his neck, holding him as close to me as he could possibly get. I play with his hair for a bit before I move my hands lower, going to the only article of clothing that he has on. While I start to pull that down, he reaches for the blanket to pull over us. Once that's done, we continue what we started last night. A couple hours later in the room with Shauna and Alex, shes just started to wake up, but he's been awake for a while now.

"You're awake." He smiles down at you.

"I'm awake." She says as she stretches.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

"Like always."

"Plus, you needed it. It was a busy week."

"It was."

"Now we have all the time we want to just relax. Just you and me...for now."

"And in warmer weather."

"Even better."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Any ideas on what to do today?"

"Well I haven't thought of anything yet. What about you?"

"I was thinking maybe doing a bit of shopping then maybe the pool."

"Both things you enjoy...so much."

"I do." He grins. "Can never get enough of either."

"Because you like to buy me everything, and you like the swimsuits I have."

"You just look that good in them and you deserve to have everything."

"Of course."

"There's no rush to do anything.. It's still pretty early."

"Right."

They lay there for a bit longer just enjoying the time they have to relax.

"I think we should get up now. But I have a feeling that you don't want to."

"You're right. I don't."

"But if you want to do what you suggested, then we can't stay in bed all day."

"I know." He sighs. "I just don't want to let you go yet."

"Didn't say you had to."

"So I get to carry you all day?" He grins.

"Well not during shopping because then we'll get weird looks, but around here yes."

"Yayy."

"So most of the day."

"Now that idea I love."

"Of course you do."

He shifts on the bed, scooping her up with him. He moves from the bed then takes her over to her things.

"Am I picking or are you?" She laughs.

"May I?"

"Go ahead."

He grins, going into her bag looking for the right outfit. He finds a skirt and a nice top to go with it. Once he has everything, he holds it up for her.

"You would."

"Yes I would."

"I will be right back then." She says, taking the clothes from him.

"Alright." He nods.

"I'd say come with me, but I think it would take me twice as long to get ready."

"It just might." He grins.

"I'll make it quick. Promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Of course you are." She laughs, heading into the bathroom.

He watches as she walks in then gets changed himself. She sticks to her word and she makes sure to not take long. When she finishes, she comes back out, putting the clothes she wore to bed last night with her things.

"Stunning."

"And it's not anything formal like what I wear to the shows."

"That doesn't matter. You're still gorgeous."

"Of course." She nods as she grabs some more things and go in front of the mirror so she can finish with her jewelry, makeup and hair, since she didn't do it in the bathroom. He comes up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder with his hands on her hips as her do her makeup.

"You know...you really don't need all that."

"I know, but the gloss is flavored."

"Well...that you need, but not everything else."

"Always so sweet."

"Just for you." He kisses her cheek.

"I'd take it all off now, but then I would've just wasted all that time."

"You don't have to. I just like telling you how beautiful you are with out it."

"I know." She smiles.

"I'll never stop telling you that either."

"You never have to either."

"Good."

"Try not to remove all the lip gloss this time?" She laughs.

"I'll do my best."

She then puts everything away in favor of putting her hair up in a ponytail for the day.

"I can't get over how good you look right now."

"Of course not."

"Might not be able to look away..."

"Like you would want to anyway."

"No I wouldn't." He chuckles.

"I know the feeling."

"I just know what you like." He smirks.

"Yes you do."

"Maybe we should go before we get to distracted, huh?"

"That would be a good idea. I do believe you're forgetting something though."

"How could I forget." He grins, pressing his lips to hers.

She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer. She lets the kiss go for a bit longer before pulling away, because she didn't want him getting rid of the lip gloss completely.

"Awwww." He whines.

"Don't want you getting carried away."

"I know, but it tastes so goooood."

"Yes, I know."

"You better bring it with you, just in case."

"I was already planning on it."

"Good."

"I always have to around you."

"This is true."

"Or else you have nothing to taste when you kiss me."

"That would be bad."

"For you."

"Yes, for me."

"But let's leave the room before we don't end up leaving at all." She says as she slips on a pair of flip flops.

"We should." He chuckles.

"And after you." He adds.

"Always." She laughs, grabbing what she needs then walking out of the room.

"Hmm, the other two must still be sleeping."

"Hmm...looks like they were awake." He points out the dishes in the sink.

"Huh...ohhhh, I know what happened."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." She laughs.

"Alright then. Just keep that to yourself." He laughs.

"I will."

"So, getting something on the way seems like the best idea."

"Seems that way yeah."

They head out the condo then down to the rental car Alex got. He opens her door for her then goes to the other side once she's settled. He gets in himself then starts to head for a place to eat. After finding a place, he finds a spot to park and after he does, he goes around to her side and like always opens the door for her. He then laces his fingers with hers and they head inside. Once inside, they get seated quickly and are given menus to look over.

"You're being touchy..." She says as she looks over the menu, when she feels his hand resting on her knee under the table.

"Can't help it." He grins. "There's so much to touch."

"Which is why you chose this for me to wear, I know."

"Exactly."

"I can only imagine when we're using the pool back at the condo."

"That's going to be fun." He smirks. "I can't wait for that."

"Every time."

"Just like you. I know how much you like when I have less clothes on too."

"And that's a lot of the time."

"You're just that lucky."

"Well most of the time is because of work."

"True, but that's a bonus for you."

"It sure is."

"What are you thinking about getting? I'm a bit torn. Everything sounds so good."

"Oh I know right?"

"I think I'll get whatever you do."

"Alright. Hmm...I think I'll get this." She points to it on his menu.

"That's one I was thinking of too."

"Reading my mind now are we?" She laughs.

"More like you're reading mine." He laughs too.

"It seems that way sometimes."

"We just know each other that well." He steals a kiss.

"Well I would hope so."

"We do and it's going to stay that way."

"Always."

He holds her close to him, kissing the top of her head as the waiter comes back to the table. They place their orders, and hand him the menus, leaving them to wait. While they wait, Alex uses the time to be all touchy and affectionate. He keeps it minimal since they're out in public. It isn't long until the waiter comes back with the food, setting the plates down in front of them before he leaves.

"It smells really good. I hope it taste as good."

"I'm sure it does."

They start to eat and it tastes just as good as they thought. When she's not looking, he reaches over and steals a piece off of her plate.

"Heyy!" She playfully swats him. "You have the same thing." She laughs.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuurrre."

"Then what are you eating then?" She adds.

"My food." He smiles innocently.

"Which is almost gone."

"It's that good."

"It really is."

"Definitely going to have to come here next time we're in town."

"Oh yes."

"Maybe we should all come here for dinner? The dinners looked really good too." He suggests.

"That's actually a good idea. We'll ask them when we get back."

"Sounds good." He nods.

"Oh, I'm full now."

"I can tell." He chuckles. "You didn't even finish this time."

"If you want the rest, it's all yours."

"It was good, but I'm pretty full myself."

"We'll get it to take back with us."

"Good idea."

The waiter comes back with the bill and puts that on the table, collecting the dishes. She thens ask if thy can get what's left on her plate in a container to go. He nods, taking the dishes back then coming back with a container. She puts the left over food in there while Alex gets the bill all set. Once he gets the bill all set, they get up from the table and back out to the car. She sets the food in the back while he opens her door. Once she's set, she gets in then he closes her door. He goes to the other side and gets in then starts to head for some stores once he's all set.

"So are you telling me what store we're going to first or is it a surprise?"

"Hmm...I'll leave that for a surprise."

"Always full of surprises."

"I know how much you love them."

"I do."

"Good because we're just about there."

"Should I close my eyes to make it even more of a surprise."

"You can if you want."

"I think that makes it more fun."

"Alright. Close them. We're almost there."

"Closing." She nods, doing so.

He reaches over, grabbing her hand as he pulls up to the place that has all of her favroite thngs. He finds a place to park right out front and waits until the car is off.

"Okay...you can open."

"Oh you would choose a dress store first." Shes say when she opens her eyes and gets a good look.

"I just know how much you like wearing them and you can never have to many."

"How we're able to fit the ones in your closet at home in Tampa is beyond me."

"You're just lucky I moved some of my stuff to another closet."

"Very lucky. But most of my stuff is at my place so we don't have to worry."

"Right." He nods. "Shall we head in?"

"We shall."

He takes off his seat belt then gets out of the car. Like he's been doing all day, he opens her door, taking her hand as she gets out. They then head into the store after he closes her door and instead of splitting up to find dresses, she stuck with him since he wanted to pick out everything for her to try on. He starts to go a bit crazy with picking out dresses, liking everyone he sees.

"Don't buy out the whole store now."

"Oops." He chuckles.

"Going a little bit crazy here."

"I can't help it. Everything will look so good on you and they have so much blue too."

"You and the blue." She laughs.

"I just love you in it. It brings out your eyes."

"Blue brings out your eyes too."

"That's why I wear it as much as I can."

"Yes, I know."

"I think I have enough for now. Lets go try these on."

She nods and they head to the fitting rooms. He hands her some to take in with her, and she starts to try them on. After each one she tries on, he nods in apporval. While she's changing he goes to get a few more he wants her to try on.

"I got more." He says when he comes back.

"Oh you would." She laughs.

"We're going to have so much to bring back to Mike's condo. They're gonna think we bought out the whole store."

"I'm sure Mike would do the same if he brought Stef here."

"True."

"I can't wait to see how good these look on you."

"Although I'm sure you have a pretty good idea how good they actually look on me."

"Breathtaking."

"And that's what you think everytime I come out in one of the dresses."

"It's true. Everyone is better then the last."

"Of course they are."

He steals a kiss then ushers her back to the room.

"Okay okay, I'm going. Pushy."

"I want to seeee."

"If only you could come in with me." She laughs.

He looks around real quick.

"No one's looking." He smirks.

"You know I was kidding right?"

"Awwww." He pouts.

"Would probably get in trouble in you did."

"Man." He sulks. "It was worth a try."

"Yes it was. You'll survive."

"I'll try." He pouts more, sitting on the chair by the dressing room.

"Maybe next time."

"Hopefully."

"Well even if we don't...we do have times here and there no matter where we're staying every week for our room."

"True." He perks up a bit.

"Maybe I'll wear one of these tonight if we all go out to dinner where we just had breakfast, and maybe I'll let you into the bathroom again like last time."

"I would really love that and there is one I already have picked for you to wear too."

"Well you're gonna have to show me when I'm done."

"I'll show you when you come out in it."

"Alright."

She heads back in to try on the new dresses he picked out. Like before, each one she comes out in his approves. When it comes to his favorite, he groans a bit, biting down on his lip.

"I'm assuming this is the one then?"

"Uh huh." He slowly nods.

"I can tell by your reaction." She laughs.

"It looks...wow..."

"Speechless." She grins, before walking over and sitting on his lap.

All he does is nod, not having the words right now. Once he snaps out of his daze, his arms go around her, wandering all over.

"Remember...behave...we're in the store."

"So hard...right now..."

"Maybe I should move then?"

"No, no. I'll behave." He holds her in place.

"We're gonna have to pay for everything eventually though."

"I know, but I don't want you to take it off just yet."

"Of course not."

"Just a few more minutes."

"That's all you're getting."

He nods, taking the rest of his time to get a good look at her. Once the time pases, she gets up off his lap then go back in to change no matter how much he protests.

"Any more dresses before I get dressed back into my normal clothes?"

"That's all for now."

"Alright, back into my normal clothes then."

"Then back to go swimming." He grins.

"Yes."

"Can't wait."

"That makes two of us."

"Once you get changed and we pay then we can head back."

"Already done."

"Lets go then." He quickly stands, getting the dress and heading to the register.

"Don't forget about the others." She laughs, grabbing the others and following him.

"My bad." He chuckles.

"You're just that eager...understandable."

"Your fault for looking so good in these." He refers to the dresses.

She just shakes her head amusedly, and he pays for everything. One by one the dresses get rung up and put into bags. Once they are all paid for, he pays for them then takes the bags.

"So many.."

"I could't help myself. I had to get them all."

"May have to send some home."

"We'll do that later. I'll help you pick."

"Now how did I know that?"

"You know me that well."

"Yes I do." She nods as they go back out to the car.

When they get there, he puts the bags in the back while she gets in the car. He makes sure they won't get ruined then goes over to his side of the car, getting in and heading back for the condo. When they get back to the condo, he helps with bringing the bags up. They walk in and Mike and I are up and dressed for the day, sitting in the living room.

"Buy the whole store?" I laugh.

"Pretty much." He chuckles.

"He went crazy."

"I can see that." I laugh. "Never fails."

"Nope." She laughs.

"You boys and buying us everything. You spoil us way to much."

"You both deserve it."

"So you tell us all the time."

"Because it's true."

"Awwww."

"And there's no such thing as too much spoiling."

"Of course there's not."

Alex then takes the other dresses from her, heading into the bedroom to put them there, letting her sit down with Mike and I in the living room. I go to move on his lap so I can talk to her better and he holds me in place.

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry." I chuckle.

"As if you could anyway." She laughs.

"Right?" I laugh. "He's been like this all day."

"Of course he has."

"I'm just enjoying the time I have with her, that's all." He comments, kissing my shoulder.

"You have all the time in the world."

"I know I do and nothing is going to change that."

"Awww."

"Nope. Nothing." I repeat, tilting my head, giving him a quick kiss.

"So are you going to do any shopping today?"

"I think we'll save that for another day."

She nods.

"So Alex had a good idea. The place we went for breakfast this morning, he was thinking we could all go out tonight for dinner."

"Oh? Where's that?"

"Le Pain Quotidien."

"Oh they have good food there." Mike nods.

"I would love to try it. What do you say?" I look up at him.

"Sure, I'm up for it."

"Yayy." I cheer. "And I think I have the perfect dress to wear too."

"Alex already had mine picked out back at the store."

"Oh he so would." I laugh.

"Yes he would."

"Any ideas what to do until then?"

"Well, Alex wanted to use the pool..."

"Good man." Mike grins. "Just what I had in mind too."

"You two think alike."

"We're just that good."

"Good with what?" Alex asks, finally coming out of the bedroom.

"The ideas you both come up with. Mike was thinking of the pool later too."

"Oh was he now?"

"I was. I figured since it was warm, we could take advantage of it." Mike says.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"When did we want to go?" I look between them both.

"I think I have a feeling on what they're gonna say." She laughs.

"Now." They both say at the same time.

"See? I was right."

"Yes you were." I laugh. "But, Mike...you're going to have to let me go first."

"Awww."

"Unless..." I trail off since I know what he wants to do.

"I know where this is going." She laughs.

"I get to carry you." He grins.

"I know you want to anyway." I laugh.

"We'll meet you two out there." He says, picking me up as he stands, heading for the bedroom.

I squeal when he does that, my arms going around his neck.

"Always carrying me."

"I like doing it."

"Anything so you don't have to let me go." I kiss his cheek.

"All the time."

"You're going to have to so I can get changed though."

"Right, I know."

"Which is right about now." I say as he walks into the room.

He nods and sets me down, so I can go pick out a suit to wear. I look through the ones that I have then come to the one I want. I smirk to myself, getting a tank and shorts to do over it. I hide it under them as I head for the bathroom. While I get changed into it in the bathroom, he changes out in the bedroom itself, and waits for me to come out. Once I'm all set, I grab a few towels then head back out into the room. I stop dead in my tracks once I see him with his back to me. I bite my lip hard, trying to resist the urge to jump him. But this time I really can't, so I sneak up behind him and jump onto his back, clinging to him.

"Well hello to you too." He laughs.

"Couldn't resist."

"Of course not."

"You just look so good." I nip at his neck.

"Well I would say the same about you...if I could see you."

"You only get a peek right now." I slide off his back.

"I can deal with that."

"This is all you get." I stand in front of him. "If you see more, we'll never make it out there."

"Very true."

"How about we head out there so you can see the whole thing?" I give him a look, running my fingers down his chest, stopping right above the waist of his trunks before walking away quickly, letting my fingers run over his skin as I do so.

"You are so in for it now."

"Have to catch me first." I say as I dash out of the room.

"That won't be a problem." He calls after me.

I quickly make my way down the hall and stairs, passing Shauna and Alex on the way.

"Hi...bye." I say as I run past.

"Uh oh." She laughs.

"Someone's in trouble." Alex chuckles.

"Where did she go?" Mike asks once he reaches them.

"Outside."

"Thanks." He takes off to the pool area.

"Yup, definitely in trouble. Wonder what she did this time."

"Probably what she does all the time."

"Most likely."

"I think we'll find out." They head outside.

"Mike! Noooo." I squeal once he catches me. "Not fair." I pout.

"I always catch you."

"Only because you're faster."

"When I need to be."

"True...so...going to let me go so I can take this off?"

"That's a definite yes, because I want to see."

"Alright. You can let go then." I laugh.

He kisses my cheek before letting me go and stepping back so he can see. I start by slowly taking off the shorts I have on and tossing them on a nearby chair. The next thing I do is slowly lift my shirt up, tossing that with my shorts.

"Trying to kill me before I could even see it?"

"It wouldn't be fun if I didn't." I smirk.

"So...what do you think?" I add.

"I...I..." He stutters.

"Speechless." I giggle.

"Uh...huh..."

"Every time." I shake my head amusingly as start to walk away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks, holding up the sunscreen.

"Oh, right." I stop. "I'm guessing you want to put it on?"

"Well the spots you can't reach anyway."

"Fine by me."

He sits down on one of the chairs and motions for me to sit as well. I walk over, sitting down in front of him. I move my hair out of the way so he can get the spots I ca't reach while I get the spots I can. While he does get the hard to reach spots for me, he takes advantage of that and is extra touchy. I lean into his touch, my eyes falling shut for a moment.

"All done." He states when he finishes.

"Now it's your turn." I take the sunscreen from him.

We switch spots and do the same routine. While we do that, Shauna and Alex have gotten out there and were about to do the same. Instead of a chair, she sits on the ground next to the pool, testing the water by putting her feet in it. Since she had already gotten the parts that she could reach, the rest was up to Alex. He makes sure to get all the parts while taking his time to be all touchy.

"Touchy."

"Can't help it." He grins.

"I won't be able to help it either."

"You'll get your change. I'm almost done."

"If you say so."

He nods, finishing up.

"All done."

She moves from where she was and sits behind him, doing the same to him, but making sure to be extra touchy like he was, especially around the tattoo. He twitches a bit, a slight growl coming from him.

"Oops."

"...uh huh..."

"I'm all done."

"Good. I don't know how much more I could take."

"My bad."

"You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Maybe I did."

"You're so in for it." He starts to get up.

"I was just having fun."

"You were, but now it's my turn."

"Eep."

She takes off running around the pool, him right behind her.

"You're not going to escape me."

"I can try." She runs and hides behind Mike and I.

"What did you do?" I laugh.

"I may have been a little too touchy with him with the sunscreen. You know how much I love his tattoo..."

"That explains it." I chuckle. "I don't think I can help you much though."

"Eep...he's coming." I duck.

"Alright. Where is she?" Alex asks once he reaches us.

"She went-" I go t saw, but Mike stops me.

"That way." He points in one direction, nodding his head to behind us.

"Thanks. Told you that you couldn't escape me." He chuckles, going behind us.

"Nooooo."

"Sorry...it was all Mike."

"Well thanks for helping." She says jokingly, sarcastic of course.

"You're welcome." Mike smirks.

She's then grabbed and put over Alex's shoulder, not letting her move from that spot.

"I think I know where he's taking her."

"Pool." We say.

"And there they go." I say since he jumped in while holding her.

"She so had that coming to her for trying to hide." He chuckles.

"She might have, but he's so going to get it for doing that."

"Oh I don't doubt it."

"But, you know what time it is..." He gives me his famous look.

"Oh no..." I try to get up.

"Oh yes."

"Mike!" I squeal as he stands from the chair, picking me up as he goes.

"You're going in too."

"Noooo." I wiggle to get free. "I'm not ready yet."

"I think you are."

"Come on." I whine with a pout. "Not fair."

"Well I'm ready."

"Looks like I have no choice then."

"No, you really don't." He chuckles.

"Just don't throw me in."

"Promise."

"Alright. Proceed."

He grins as he heads towards the pool. Once he gets there, he walks down the stairs and in the pool while still holding me.

"See? Kept my promise."

"You always do."

Once he's in the water, he sets me down, but keeps his hands resting on my hips.

"Not going to let me go?" I giggle.

"Nope."

"Figured." I laugh. "Can we at least go over there?" I point to where her and Alex are.

"I suppose we can...for a little while."

"Good. I haven't had time to talk to her today."

He nods and we go over to where her and Alex are.

"I see someone else is being clingy today too." I laugh since he has not let her go.

"Big time." She laughs too.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with those dresses would it?"

I think it's a combo between those and this swimsuit."

"Let me guess...you picked it out?" I ask Alex.

"Guilty."

"I knew it." I laugh.

"He always picks them out now."

"Of course he does."

"And I don't even have to ask."

"It's the same way with Mike."

"Of course it is."

"Expect for this one. I kept this one hidden."

"Ooooh."

"I don't know how or where she kept it, but I've never found it."

"That was the point silly."

"I'm sure she'll be hiding tons of stuff in the future." She laughs.

"Already am." I smirk.

"Uh oh."

"He'll never find them."

"Good luck trying Mike."

"I'll just have to be very convincing then." He smirks.

"You can try all you want. You'll never find them." I grin.

"I have my ways." He nips at my shoulder.

"I'll never give in."

"Good luck. She's really stubborn and doesn't give in that easy."

"I believe I've figured that out." He chuckles.

"Along with a few other things." He adds making me blush.

"Awww she's blushing."

"Sttooop." I hide my face in my hands.

"What have I said about hiding?"

I mumble into my hands not budging. He moves his hands from my hips where they were, and tries to pull my hands from my face. It takes some struggling, but he gets them off my face.

"No hiding."

"Can't help it."

"I know."

"You just love to do that to us."

"It's fun."

For the both of you."

"Exactly."

"I do get the feeling that this is about to end. I can sense that someone wants alone time...again." I motion to Mike since he's getting anxoius with his touches.

"When doesn't he?" She laughs.

"Good point." I laugh.

"We'll see you in a bit." He smirks, starting to swim away with my in his arms.

"Leaves alone time for us too." Alex grins.

"I know you're happy about that."

"Very."

"So, what's your plan, hmm?"

"You know I don't give away my plans."

"Right. How silly of me."

"I'll catch you offguard if anything."

"You always do."

"That's right."

He then moves so that her back is against the side of the pool, his one hand on her hip while the other is on the side of the pool.

"I'm not moving...am I?"

"Nope."

"Like always."

"Like always." He repeats, brushing his lips over hers.

She kisses him back and her hands stay where they are for now which is on his arms. Hs hand moves from her hip to her back so he's able to get closer to her. She smiles into the kiss, letting her hands move so that her arms wrap around his neck, and at times her nails drag across his skin unconsciously. A slight growl comes from him as he twitches, the kiss getting more rough. Also in retaliation, the hand of his that was on her back, he trailed his fingers along her spine, which ended up making her shiver and arch into him. He smirks into the kiss, doing it one more time, getting the same reaction. His hand then moves slowly down her side to her thigh, waiting for the right moment to squeeze down on it. He waits until she's not expecting it to do so. When he does, the noises that come from her are muffled from the kiss, and she clings to him tighter. That only makes him smirk more, doing it again. Her hands grip his hair while she trie to keep the noises quiet. Once he feels she's had enough, he moves his hand, resting it on her side.

"You just like being evil." She says when she breaks the kiss.

"Just as much as you like being evil."

"Well it's fun."

"How well I know."

"And how well I know that it's fun for you."

"Touche."

"So are you gonna keep me in this spot all day?"

"As much as I would like to, I know you want to swim around."

"I do."

"I suppose I can let go for now."

"Are you sure now?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." She nods, and he lets her go.

She starts to drift around the pool with him close behind her. Mike and I have been on the other side of the pool and he has not stopped being touchy and affecionate. Ever since we left them, he's had me against the wall with his lips against mine, not wanting to stop. I manage to break the kiss for air.

"...Mike...we're not alone..."

"I'm sure...they don't mind..."

"Probably not, but I won't be able to control myself much longer..."

"Oops."

"My fault...I know." I laugh. "Just like always."

"Mmhmm."

"My bad." I giggle.

"Suure."

"What can I say?" I shrug. "I just know how to get to you." I kiss him quick, but teasingly.

"Like that."

"I'm just that good." I smirk.

"Yes, yes you are."

"You love it though."

"So much."

"Good to know."

"Just like you love it so much."

"I do." I arch into him, biting my lip since he moved his hand farther up my thigh.

"Especially that." He grins.

"...uh huh..." I slowly nod against his shoulder, trying to catch my breath.

"What if I do it again..." He trails off with another grin, doing it again.

I bury my face in the crock of his neck, mufflling the moan that comes out.

"...Mike..." I mumble against his neck.

"Hmm?"

"...killing me..."

"That's the point."

"I'm going to get you back for that."

"Oh I know."

"I'll save all that for later."

"Right, of course."

"I do want to swim for a bit. Think you will be alright if you let me go?"

"I should be alright." He nods.

"As long as your sure." I kiss him quick while running my nail across the back of his next before moving from his arms.

"...I'm...sure."

"Uh huh." I splash him with water before taking off across the pool.

He chuckles and starts to follow me. I squeal, starting to go faster until I get over to Shauna.

"You don't see me." I hide behind her.

"What did you do this time?"

"Uh...nothing. Yeah. Nothing."

"Suure."

"Shhh...he's coming." I pull her in front of me.

"You sure you can pull off hiding behind me?"

"Maybe you're right." I look around. "Alex! Come here!" I grab his arm, going behind him.

"Oh no, you're not dragging me into this." He chuckles, trying to move.

"Noooo! You've got to help me!"

"If he's following you, I'm sure he saw who you tried to hide behind."

"Damn. You're right too." I look around again. "Uh...where did he go?"

"Uh oh."

We look around, not seeing him anywhere. All of a sudden I feel something grab my feet and I squeal before going under the water.

"He got her."

"Looks that way." Alex chuckles.

It's not to long that we both come to the surface.

"Awww. Not fair." I pout.

"Looks like he got you." She laughs.

"I did." He grins. "Now she's going going anywhere."

"I repeat. Not fair." I add.

"That's what you get for what you did."

"I did nothing." I look innocent.

"Uh huh...act all innocent now."

"That's because I am." I smile all inncoently.

"Sure you are."

"Sorry?" I tilt my head, looking at him through my lashes.

"I'll let it slide...this time."

"Yayy." I cheer. "Love you." I kiss him quick.

"Love you too."

We all float around the pool for a bit longer just making small talk as the guys hold onto us. After a bit of that, we decide to take a break from the water and relax outside of the pool for a while. Her and I decide to go lay out on the lounge chairs while the guys go off and talk. Since it was getting around lunch time, that also gave them the perfect time to go off and talk, so they head inside.

"I've noticed that you've been acting a little different today." Mike says as he gathers stuff to make sandwiches.

"Yeah...I..um..." Alex rubs the back of his neck. "I'm thinking about me and Shauna a lot. These few monts have been amazing and I can't picture myself without her. So what I'm saying is...I want to tell her I love her."

"Ah so that's why you did what you did today and suggested the dinner."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about this for some time now and I don't want to wait any longer to tell her. I need to tell her this."

"Well I know for a fact that she feels the exact same way. Only because before you two even got together, you were all she could talk about anyway. I'm sure Stef could tell you the same thing."

"I can tell just by the way she looks at me. This is the right time to do. I just know it."

"Well if you need any help at all, you know I've got your back."

"Thanks man. That means a lot." He pats Mike's shoulder. "Acutally...I did get something for her. Mind telling me what you think about it?"

"Of course."

"I'll go grab it. You finish up here."

Mike nods and Alex heads to the guest bedroom to get it while Mike finishes making the sandwiches It doesn't take him long too get it and once he has it, he heads back to the kitchen to show Mike.

"What do you think?" He opens the box to show Mike the 'A' necklace he got her. "Is it to much? Not enough?"

"Definitely not too much. It's perfect actually and I'm sure she'll love it."

"You sure? Maybe I should've gotten her something else too."

"I'm sure. She won't care about how much you give her, all that matters is that it's coming from you. Trust me, I know."

"I know. I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Happens to everyone."

"What about you? Were you nervous?"

"Of course I was. But once I found out Stef felt the same way about me, it was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders you know?"

"Right, right."

"It's normal to be nervous, but Stef and I both will be there to help make things easier."

"That's on reason I suggested both of you to come. I think it'll be easier for me with you both there."

"Of course."

They finish up with the sandwiches then grab a few drinks and other things to go with them. When they have everything, they head back out to us. When they walk back out and over to us, her and I are talking amongst each other.

"Speaking of them. There they are."

"Looks like they made lunch." She says as she notices the sandwiches and such.

"Perfect timing too. I'm starving."

"It's like they read our minds." She laughs.

"We just know you both that well." Mike says once they reach us.

"You do."

"And that's a really good thing." I add.

"It is." Mike chuckles.

"So...what'cha got?" I sit up, peeking on the plate to see what kind of sandwiches they made.

"Well your favorite of course."

"You really are the best." I kiss his cheek.

"Oh, I know."

"Come sit so we can eat." I move over on my chair.

"Already was planning on sitting." He grins as he does so.

"Of course you were." I laugh.

Alex sits next to her as well and then we all start to eat and talk about just random things. We take our time eating, just relaxing and enjoying the conversation. After we finish, we leave the plates and such on the ground next to the chairs. Before we even have the chance to move at all, both Mike and Alex move so they're laying back on the chairs and they grab us, pulling us back into them.

"You both so would keep us here." I laugh.

"Yes we would."

"I take it we're not going anywhere anytime soon, huh?"

"Nope."

"Figures."

"Can never get away from you two."

"No you can't."

"That's the whole idea." Alex adds.

"Oh darn."

"Although, we do have our ways..." I look over at her, giving her that evil smirk.

"That we do." She grins.

We give each other one last look before doing what we do best, teasing them. I run my hands down Mike's chest to the waist of his trunks, lightly moving my fingers around it. A growl comes from him as he tenses. I give him a teasing kiss before getting up quick and dashing away.

"Oh you're so in for it now." He says when he gets the energy to get up.

"Have to get me first." I call over my shoulder.

"Oh I will."

Shauna in the meantime manage to lean up and press her lips to Alex's. As she does that, she pries his arms loose and she pulls away from the kiss and dash away herself.

"I don't think so." He says as he gets up. "You're in for it now."

"Oops."

"I'm going to get you."

"I don't think so."

She looks behind her and see he's catching up. She squeals then starts to run faster. Since she wasn't watching where she was goin just like me, we ended up running into the guys.

"Oh Mike. I got something for you." Alex grins.

"Noooo." I wiggle to get free.

"So do I." Mike chuckles.

"So not fair."

"Maybe you should pay attention to where you run to."

"I was...I thought you were Stef."

"Nope, sorry."

"Darn."

"Hey Shauna. Any hints on how to get him to let go?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I think my tricks only work for well...me."

"Man." I sigh. "How about tickling him?" I move my hands to try and tickle him.

"I suppose it's worth a shot at least."

Try try to tickle him more, but it doesn't seem to work.

"It's not working. Boooo."

"You tried."

"What is it gonna take for you two to let us go?"

"Oh, I don't know." They look at each other.

"This can't be good..."

"When they look at each other like that, it never is."

"No it's not." Alex grins, him and Mike switch us before we can do anything.

"Told you."

"I have a feeling I know where we going now."

"Back over to the chairs?"

"You two might be, but I know where Mike is heading."

"The water."

"You guessed it." He grins, picking me up over his shoulder then walking over.

"Nice view." I slap his butt.

"Only for you."

"Why thank you." I do it again before he jumps in the water, me going with him.

"Back to the chair now." Alex says as he walks her over to it.

"I'm surprise you didn't choose the water."

"We'll let them occupy the pool for now, so they have it all to themselves."

"Right. This way we'll have our time too."

"Exactly."

They get over to the chair they were sittig on and he pulls her down with him, holding tight.

"So, Alex was talking to me about something while we were inside." Mike says only audible to me.

"Oh? What's that?"

"He loves Shauna."

"Awww." I say quitely. "I knew he did."

"That's why he did the shopping thing today, and suggested the dinner. He's gonna tell her tonight."

"She's going to be so happy. She told me she feels the same way, but didn't know when to tell him."

"Well he's really nervous about it."

"I bet, but he sure knows how to play it off. I can't tell."

"That's why he suggested we all go out so it'll be easier for him. Wait until you see what he got her too."

"I'm sure it's amazing. Just as amazing as what you got me."

"Definitely. So I'd thought I'd tell you so you know what's going on tonight."

"I appreciate that very much."

"Going to be an exciting night."

"Yes it is. I can't wait to see her reaction."

"I can never forget yours when I told you."

"I so was not expecting you to say that to me. It sure was a shock."

"But then finding out you felt the same way, lifted the weight of nerves off my shoulders."

"I could tell by the look on your face. That's one night I'm never going to forget."

"Me neither."

"You made me the happiest girl ever tht night."

"I'm glad."

"She's going to feel the same way later too. It's going to be a special night for her."

"It really will be."

"They look so happy together. They both really deserve each other."

"Like we deserve each other."

"I couldn't agree more."

Mike grins and kisses me quick. I rest my head on his shoulder while he holds me close and we float around in the water.

"Can't wait to see what you'll be wearing tonight."

"I'm sure you'll love it. It is your favorite color on me." I grin.

"I love it already and I haven't even seen it."

"Of course you do." I chuckle. "I know how much you love that color on me."

"So much."

"You're just lucky I own a lot of pink things then."

"Very lucky."

"Just like this swimsuit you love so much...touchy." I giggle.

"Can't help myself."

"You never can."

"Nope."

"Just don't go to crazy. You've had enough for today."

"I'll try."

"Good. We won't have enough time if you do."

"True..."

"We'll see how late we get back tonight."

"Right, of course."

"For now, I just want to relax right here in your arms."

"And relax you shall."

I settle down in his arms, laying my head on his shoulder while he soothingly runs his hand over my back. The rest of the day ended up being a relaxing one. But just as the sun was setting, we all decided to head inside after drying off and get ready to go out for dinner.

"I can't wait to see you in that dress again." Alex grins.

"Of course you can't."

"You just make it look that good."

"Like I do to everything."

"You just have that gift."

"So do you."

"So I've been told."

"Because it's true."

"Like always." He kisses her cheek.

She then goes over to all the bags and look through, until she finds the right dress. After she has that, she grabs a pair of shoes, jewelry and makeup and everything else she'll need before heading into the bathroom to get ready. While she gets ready in the bathroom, Alex gets changed out in the room itself. It took him shorter time than her to get ready of course. He grabs the box with the necklace he's going to give her tonight, trying to figure out where he's going to hide it all night until he gives it to her. He gets an idea and before she comes out of the batroom, he walks to Mike's room, asking him if he could hold for now. Mike agrees then Alex heads back to their room before she comes out. Since she's still in the bathroom when he comes back and he was ready to go, he sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for her to walk out. It wasn't much longer before she walked out.*

"...amazing..."

"Like you said in the store."

"It looks even better now."

"Because everything else is added to it."

"Excatly." He nods. "It was hard to picture all this, but now that I see it...I'm in love with it."

"Good to know. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Only the best for you." He grins.

"Well that's because you know what I like."

"I do. I have all your favorites too."

"Well of course you do."

"Just like you have all mine."

"Yes I do."

"Are you about ready?"

"Just have to make sure I have what I need with me." She says as she does so. "Now I'm ready."

"Alright." He stands from the bed. "Lets go." He holds out his arm for her to take.

She nods, doing so and they leave the bedroom. They then head downstairs and wait for Mike and myself. In Mike's room, he was already to go and I was still in the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on my hair since I decide to pull it all up and style it.

"Can I come in or do I have to stay out here?" He asks.

"You can come in. I'm almost done."

He cheers to himself and heads over to the bathroom, opening the door and leaning against the door frame as he looks me over.

"You're staring." I laugh since I can see him in the mirror.

"You bet I am."

"Like what you see?" I smirk at him through the mirror.

"More like love."

"I could tell by the way you're looking at me." I grin, swaying my hips a bit as I curl a few last strands of hair.

"So you've been hiding this from me huh?"

"Yes I have."

"How long?"

"Not long. A few weeks maybe."

"Sneaky."

"Learned from the best."

"Yes you did."

I blow him a kiss through the mirror just as I finish with my hair. I set the curler down and unplug it so it can cool.

"All done." I spin for him.

"Perfect."

"Like always." I giggle.

"Yes, like always."

"All I need are my shoes and I'll be all set."

He nods and steps out of the way so I can leave the bathroom to gets my shoes and put them on. Once I slip them on, I grab a light jacket and put that on.

"Okay, I'm all set now."

"Me too." He holds out his arm and I take it.

Then we leave the bedroom and head out to where Alex and Shauna were waiting for us. Once we reach them, we greet each other then head out to the car. Mike decides to drive, so me and him sit in the front while Alex and her get into the back. When we are all in and set, Mike starts to drive to the restaurant. When we get there and park, like always, we get helped out of the car before heading inside. Once inside, we get seated quickly then are given menus to look over.

"Everything just sounds so good." I remark.

"Get whatever you want. Tonight is on me." Mike says, giving Alex a look.

"Well isn't that nice of you." She says as she looks over the menu still.

"Very nice." Alex nods.

After she picks what she wanted, she sets the menu down as we wait for the waiter to come and get our orders. Once we all decided, the waiter comes back and takes pur orders.

"Well I'd have to say today was fun."

"It was." I nod.

"And I think this is the best ending to the day."

"I would have to agree with."

"And before I forget, love the dress." I add.

"Thanks. I love yours too."

"And you're not the only one who loves it."

"I can see that." She laughs.

"What can I say...she was hiding this from me...and I'm glad I got to finally see it."

"Maybe I should do it more often then." I grin.

"I think you should." She laughs.

"Nooooo." Mike whines.

"Only certain things...don't worry."

"Still not fair." He pouts.

"No pouting or I'll hide everything."

"Oh...she's got you there."

"Fine...I'll stop."

"Thought so."

"Kiss?" He gives me the eyes.

"Oh alright." I chuckle, giving him a quick kiss.

"Awwww."

"We know." Mike grins while I blush.

Soon the waiter comes back and places the plates of food down in front of us.

"Oh this looks really good."

"Should've been here for breakfast this morning."

"I wish I was. The food here smells amazing."

"We can come here tomorrow for breakfast." Mike suggests.

"That's a god idea."

"Anything for you."

I steal a quick kiss before we turn our attention to our meals.

"Tastes just as good too." I remark.

"That's what I said about the breakfast too."

"Definitely coming here again."

"I'd have to agree."

After a while, we all finish our food. Alex figured it was the best time to do what he wanted to do so he got Mike's attention and gave him a look. Mike nods and whispers in my ear to get her away from the table for a brief moment so he could give Alex the necklace without her knowing about it.

"Shauna? Bathroom?"

"That's a good idea actually."

We both get up from the table, giving the guys a quick kiss then head to the bathroom.

"I so can't wait to get back to the condo and get some sleep. After all the swimming today, I'm wiped out."

"Same here. It's been a fun relaxing day, but at the same time a tiring one too. If that makes sense." I laugh.

"It does to me."

"Good." I laugh. "You and Mike seem to be the only ones to understand me when I tired."

"We're just good like that."

"You both are. Plus you just know me that well."

"Exactly."

We both freshen up and do whatever we need to do.

"I suppose we should head back so they don't worry."

"Send a search team in after us." She laughs.

"I wouldn't put it past them to do that either."

"Always worrying about where we are."

"Even when we're in the same house as them too."

"Exactly."

"And there's my phone." I laugh as it goes off.

"Of course."

"Just as we thought. They want to know what's taking so long."

"Just tell him we're leaving the bathroom now."

"Done." I say after sending him a text.

"Now let's go."

*I nod as we leave the bathroom, walking back over to the table.*

"Finally. What took so long." Mike asks once we get to the table.

"Oh you know...we were just making out with two guys we saw on our way to the bathroom." I joke, but keep a straight back.

"Oh...haha...funny."

"Like we would ever do that." She says.

"Exactly. We got the both of you and could not be happier."

"And that's the truth."

"Good, 'cause I was going to beat someone tonight."

"Uh uh...you save that for TV. No causing trouble outside of work."

"As long as other guys stay away from then I will save it for TV."

"Don't worry."

"You're the one I love and no one else. I'm going nowhere." I add.

"Touche."

"So..." I nudge him.

"...oh yeah. So I believe there's a reason why Alex suggested this dinner." Mike gives him a look.

"Right." Alex straightens up. "Shauna...there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I've been wanting to tell you this for some time now. I'm so grateful that I found you and I could not be any happier than I am right now. Your eyes, smile, laugh, personality, all of it. From the start, I knew you were the one for me. What I'm trying to say is..." He pauses to pull out the box with the necklace. "...I love you." He looks her in the eyes, while opening the box.

"R...really?"

Mike goes to say something, but I stop him.

"Really." He nods. "I've wanted to tell you for a few weeks now, but the time was never perfect."

"And you got me this?" She refers to the necklace.

"I did. Do you like it?"

"Like doesn't even explain it. I love it. And...I love you too."

He grins, pulling her closer to him, pressing his lips to hers.

"Awww." I gush.

When they do pull away, he offers to put the necklace on for her, and she nods. He gets up, going behind her. She moves herr hair and he puts the necklace around her neck, hooking the clasp.

"It's perfect."

"I was hoping you would like it."

"Well remember, I don't like it, I love it."

"Right, true." He smiles, relieved.

"Told you she had the same feelings."

"Yes you did."

"You were in on this too?"

"He said he was nervous about telling you. He suggested the dinner for all of us to come here, because having Stef and I here would help make things go easier for him." Mike explains.

"Ah." She nods. "You were nervous to tell me?"

"A little."

"Honestly, I was nervous to tell you too."

"I didn't know how to tell you or when to tell you either." She adds.

"Same with me. I knew how, I just didn't know when. Now that you know, I'm officially the happiest man ever."

"Awww."

"I'm officially the happiest girl ever."

"I'm glad."

I so was not expecting this at all."

"That was the whole point."

"It was so hard keeping it from you too." I say.

"When did you find out?"

"After lunch. That's why Mike kept me away from you."

"Ohhhh."

"How about Mike pays the check then he and I wait in the car for the both of you?" I suggest.

"If you want."

"We'll be fine. You both just sit here for a bit and talk." Mike says as we stand. He motions for the waiter who brings over a bottle of champagne. "Now have fun." He winks then we walk away.

"He's really going all out to help you out tonight isn't he?" She laughs.

"He sure is. I had no idea about this."

"Well he's good for surprises."

"I'll be sure to thank him later for all this."

"Me too."

Since the waiter already poured glasses for them, Alex picked them up, handing her glass to her.

"To us." He smiles, holding his glass up.

"To us." She repeats, holding hers up as well.

They clink their glasses together then sip on them.

"So, how long exactly have you loved me? Was it like a love at first sight thing like some people talk about?" She asks.

"Pretty much. I've told you all the things I love about you and once I saw you in person and got to know you, I knew the feeling was right."

"Awww, that's cute."

"What about you?"

"It was the same for me, except it's been since before I even got to know you, before I even got this job."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm. Stef can even tell you."

"I'm sure she'll have some good stories then."

"Trust me, she does."

"She'll have to share them one day then."

"She'll be happy to, I know it."

"We can do that tomorrow. It'll be to late once we get back."

"True."

They sit there and realx for a bit longer while drinking the rest of the champagne. Once they're finished, they head out to the car.

"Have fun?" I ask when they get into the car.

"Mhm." She smiles.

"Good."

"We ready?" Mike asks.

"Yup, all set to go."

He nods, putting the car in gear then starts to head for the condo. The ride back was mainly quiet. When we did get back, Mike parks and we all get out, heading inside after he locks the car. Once we get inside, Mike and I go to the living room for a bit while her and Alex decide to head upstairs.

"I'm definitely tired after the long day today." She remarks as they walk into the bedroom.

"I bet, but it was all worth it."

"It really was."

"I just feel so relieved that you feel the same way. I was really nervous."

"You're relieved that I feel the same way, I'm relieved that you feel the same way."

"We were worried for nothing. If only we knew before." He chuckles.

"Well neither one of us wanted to make the friendship awkward. It's understandable."

"Right and that's what I was most afraid of."

"That makes two of us."

"Now we don't have to worry about it at all."

"Nope."

"Why don't you get ready for bed. You look really tired."

"I'm definitely feeling really tired." She nods.

"Do you need help?"

"You'd love to help wouldn't you?"

"I really would." He grins.

"Well in that case...why don't you pick something for me to wear then."

"Gladly." He grins more, going over to her bag. He looks for something then once he finds it, he takes it out to show her.

"How did I know you'd pick that?"

"Because it's my favorite."

"Of course."

She takes the clothes from him then heads for the bathroom.

"You coming?"

"Of course." He follows her.

"I think you should be first since you have more on than me." She grins.

"You want to help, don't you?"

"Guilty."

"Go ahead." He chuckles after taking his jacket off.

"As much as I love this shirt on you, it's gonna have to come off." She says as she works on the buttons.

"I'm sure it'll look just as good on the floor."

"Most likely."

She works on getting the buttons undone, taking her time as she goes. After she gets the last one undone, he shrugs it off of his shoulders and she helps pull it off the rest of the way and it drops to the floor.

"Oh the jeans are so not helping me and the sight right now."

"Mayve I should keep them on for now then." He teases with a smirk.

"You live to torture me don't you?"

"Just like you do to me."

"It's fun."

"I agree. It is fun to torture you."

"Mmhmm...so what's your next move?" She asks as she removes her jewelry, making sure to carefully put the necklace down so it doesn't get ruined.

"First thing...that dress...off."

"Well, have at it then." She says after her shoes come off.

He reaches out, pulling her closer so he's able to tug the zipper down in the back. He takes just as much time as she did, letting his fingers linger as he pulls it down.

"Touchy touchy touchy."

"That's right." He smirks, tugging the dress down once the zipper is fully down.

He takes advantage of the situation and starts to be more touchy with the newly exposed skin, before he helps her put on what he chose for her to wear. After she has that on, she starts to work on getting his pants off. She does that just as slowly as she did with his shirt. Once she gets them undone she tugs them until they hit the floor, him stepping out of them.

"There, we're both ready for bed. Unless you were planning on wearing something else to bed besides that."

"No. I'm wearing this."

"Okay then."

He scoops her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed. Once there he pulls the blankets down, laying her down gently before climbing in next to her.

"Let me guess...I would've taken too long to walk."

"You guessed right."

"I always take too long for you."

"Yes you do."

"Oops."

"I'm just impatient."

"Yes you are."

"When it comes to you, I can't help it."

"Of course not."

"Somethings I can wait for, but when it comes to this..." He pulls you closer to him. "...I can't wait."

"Well...that's good to know."

"I'd wait forever for you...no matter how long."

"That's sweet."

"Anything for you." He kisses her quick.

"I think now is the time to get some sleep. I can feel it in my eyes. I'm getting really tired now."

"Then sleep you shall get."

He moves so that he's laying on his back and he brings her with him so that she's laying on him. He starts to run his fingers through her hair soothingly, helping her go to sleep.

"Night, love you."

"Love you too." She manages to get out through mumbles before she falls asleep.

He smiles down at her, watching her for a bit before he goes to sleep himself. With Mike and myself, we've just been sitting on the couch cuddling while we watched some TV.

"I like having days like today."

"Me too. It's great to just relax with nothing to worry about."

"Exactly."

"Today has been so amazing, I don't want it to end."

"I don't want it to end either, but it does eventually."

"I know." I sigh. "Can't we stay up a little longer?" I look up at him through tired eyes.

"If you think you can stay awake."

"I'll be able to do it."

"Alright, but if you fall asleep, I'm carrying you into the bedroom."

I nod, resting my head against his chest, turning my attention back to the show we were watching. I manage to stay awake for a long time before I have the feeling of falling asleep. I can't seem to fight the feeling anymore so I end up dozing off. He notices a change in my breathing and movement thenlooks down to see me sleeping. He waits a few moments before shutting off the TV and lights. He carefully scoops me up, carrying me up to the room. Once there, he lays me on the bed so he can get something for me to change into. Since I still had my dress on, I got a chill from not being next to him.

"...Mike..." I mumble.

"I'm getting something for you to change into."

I mumble a responce, laying back down.

"I'll be there in a minute."

It doesn't take him long to find something for me to wear. He gets ready for be first then walks over to the bed, helping me up so I can get changed.

"Going to have to work with me here if you want to get changed."

I nod while he starts to pull down the zipper on my dress. Once that's done, I lay back on the beck, lifting my hips so he can pull the dress off. I slowly sit up so he's able to put the shirt over my head.

"Better?" He asks.

"Mhm."

"Good."

I lean against him as he moves us to the top of the bed, pulling the covers down. He helps me under them then gets under them himself, pulling me close to him, his arms going around me, my head on his chest.

"Goodnight Stef."

"Night...Mike." I lowly say, drifting back to sleep.

He runs his fingers through my hair, kissing the top of my head whispering 'I love you' to me. He stays up a bit longer just to watch me sleep then he goes to sleep himself, me securley in his arms.


	27. Halloween 2012

Since we still had some time off before having to go overseas for Raw on Monday, it was finally Halloween and of course we were going to a party tonight. We had our costumes already bought, so we were all set. But it was well into the morning and Shauna had finally woken up. She rolls over not finding Alex next to her then she starts to smell the scent of food being cooked. She stretches a bit before getting up and grabbing her robe then heading to where Alex is. When she reachs the kitchen, that's when she sees him. Standing in front of the stove, clearly making breakfast.

"There you are." He say turning around. "I was wondering when you were going to get up."

"Well first I couldn't find you, and then I could smell the food so..."

"Sorry about that. You looked so peaceful and I wanted to do something special for you."

"Well aren't you sweet."

"I'd be anything just for you."

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too."

"It just feels so great to say that now. Before the other night, it was hard to not say it."

"Oh I know. I almost said it so many times, I had to keep catching myself."

"Well we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"No we don't."

"So, what did you make?"

"All your favorites of course."

"No wonder it smelled so good."

"I was hoping it did." He chuckles.

"Well I could smell it all the way from the bedroom, so of course it would."

"Good. That makes me happy."

"Good. You should be happy."

"I am."

"You should know I have my costume all set for tonight. I think you're gonna die when you see it."

"Oh really?" He raises a brow. "How come I didn't get to go shopping for this?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Stef and I both thought that we would go on our own and surprise you and Mike tonight."

"You're both very sneaky." He grins. "I'm sure we'll be surprised."

"Yes we are and yes you will be."

"We always are with you two."

"Of course."

Since the food was almost done when she came down, he started to take it all off the stove and put it on plates. Then he brought the plates over to the table, setting them down before getting drinks for them. After he gets those, he comes back out to the table to join her.

"I bet this tastes just as good as it smells."

"I really hope it does."

"I wouldn't worry about it. If it smells good, it tastes good."

"We won't know until we try it."

"Then I shall try it first." She says, doing so.

He waits for her to take a bit and get the taste of it.

"Well?" He looks nervous.

"It's good."

"You sure?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure."

"Oh good. That's a relief."

"You were doubting your cooking skills?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Well don't."

"Okay. Next time I won't."

"Good."

"So, anything you wanted to do today or did you want to hang around here?"

"Well we didn't really do much around here this week, so we could find something to do in town. I mean it's LA, there's tons of stuff."

"Right. We can look for stuff online or just hit the beach for a bit. It's up to you."

"Well, a walk along the beach wouldn't be bad."

"No, not at all. How about we do that last, this way we can unwind a bit?"

"Sounds good."

"After we eat we can get ready if you want."

"Sure." She nods.

They continue to eat, enjoying the meal.

"Next time I think I'll make breakfast." She remarks.

"You know how much I love when you cook." He grins.

"Yes, I know."

"You always make the best food."

"I try."

"Not that you have to." He chuckles. "You're an amazing cook."

"Well I already know that."

"Of course you do." He grins.

"I do think though what I'm better at is the desserts."

"Oh my yes. You're desserts are the best. I can never get enough of them."

"How well I know."

"I think I gain a few pounds every time you make them." He laughs.

"That's what the gym's for...work all of it off."

"I do just that too."

"But it is hard to keep you away when I'm making anything. You just want to taste everything before I have the chance to make anything."

"It just smells so good and tastes even better. I can't help myself."

"Like cookie dough. God help me when I make cookies around Christmas."

"If you even get to make them. There might not be anything left to make them with."

"I may have to ban you from the kitchen until they're done then."

"Awwww." He pouts. "I'll be good. I promise."

"We'll see. That's still a couple months away."

"Right, that's true."

"So, most likely next month when it comes around to being Thanksgiving, I'll be meeting your family?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about that. They invited us over and I was thinking it would be the perfect chance for you to meet them. They can't wait to meet you."

"Telling them all about me huh?" She grins.

"Guilty."

"Awww."

"I can't help it. I've waited my whole life to meet someone like you and now that I finally have you, of course I'm going to brag about you to everyone."

"Right, of course."

"Just wait until they finally meet you."

"In a few weeks or so."

"That's going to be one crazy day. It usually is there."

"Oh boy."

"Everyone shows up. The house is packed and all the football games that go on...that makes it even more crazy."

"And I've seen how you get watching football games." She laughs.

"Oh that's nothing compared to then."

"Should be interesting then."

"It is, trust me."

"Well I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"Of course you're more excited." She says once she finishes eating.

"Can you blame me? I get to be home and my family gets to meet the one I love finally. I can't wait for this."

"No, can't blame you at all."

"I can't wait to meet your family. Maybe we can go there for Christmas?"

"You know, I think they'd love that."

"Great. So it's all set."

"Because they kind of know all about you too."

"So, you've been talking about me a lot too." He smirks.

"I'm just as guilty as you are."

"I had a feeling you were."

"Of course you did."

"I just know you that well."

"Yes you do."

They then get up, clearing the table and take everything into the kitchen to be washed.

"I'll do all these dishes, and I'll meet you in the bedroom." He offers.

"You cooked, I'll clean these." She insists.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She nods. "You go up there and I'll meet you when I'm done."

"Alright." He nods, kissing her quick before heading up to the room.

She gets everything from the table, stove, and counter, putting that in the sink then start the water. It takes a bit of time to get everything cleaned, leaving it out to air dry. Once that's all done, she heads up to the room. When she walks into the room, he's already dressed for the day, and of course it's everything that drives her crazy that he's wearing.

"You just had to wear that, didn't you?"

"Oh this? Yup."

"You know what that does to me..." She bites her lip.

"Yes, I know."

"You're asking for it today."

"My bad."

"Riiiight."

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to wear something you'll like." She adds, going over to her things.

"That won't be to hard. Everything you wear I love."

"Very true."

She keeps going through her bag until she finds the perfect thing. She finds something that he hasn't seen yet then heads into the bathroom before he can see.

"Awww, I can't even see it?"

"Nope. Not until I'm all done."

"Booooo."

"It won't take me long. You'll survive."

"I'll try."

"Good."

Just ike she said, it didn't take her too long to get ready. Especially since she decided to go without makeup today.

"Alright, I'm coming out."

She opens the door and walks out to find him close by the door.

"...you...just...wow..." He says once he sees her.

"Couldn't stay where you were?" She laughs. "Too eager?"

"Yes I was and for good reason too."

"Well of course."

"You're just...gorgeous..." He looks her over.

"Charmer."

"Always."

"And if you didn't notice...no makeup today."

"I did. That's what makes you even more gorgeous."

"Like you said last time."

"It's ture. I love when you don't wear any."

"I know."

"You should do it more often."

"When we don't have work, or media then I will."

"Yayy."

"Just for you."

"That makes me happy."

"I like to make you happy."

"Good."

"So, shall we head out now and do whatever?"

"We shall."

"And I know, after me." She laughs.

"You're exactly right." He grins.

She shakes her head amusedly before heading out of the room before him. He inwardly groans then starts to follow her out of the room. They head downstairs, leaving a not for Mike and I then he gets the keys to the rental car and they head out and to the car. After they get into it, they head off. About an hour or two later is when Mike and I wake up. More like I woke up and saw Mike watching me with a smile.

"Having fun?" I chuckle sleepily.

"Tons of fun."

"Of course you are." I laugh, shifting a bit.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping."

"Don't I always?"

"You do."

"How long have you been watching me exactly?"

"Not long."

"Oh, alright."

"I could watch you sleep forever. That's how cute you look."

"Awww." I blush, hiding my face in his neck.

"And that's the truth."

"Mike..." I mumble against his neck. "...already with the blushing?"

"You know it's never too early to start with that."

"With you, no it's not."

"Exactly."

"Are you going to keep mkaing me blush or can I come out now?"

"You can come out now."

I move my face from his neck, laying my head back on his chest, looking up at him.

"Better?"

"Much better."

"Good."

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well anything you feel like doing. Don't really have certain plans until tonight."

"Right...lets see...there's shopping, the pool, the beach..."

"Hmmm...well we still haven't done shopping this week.."

"Shopping it is then."

"Just don't buy the whole store this time." I add with a chuckle.

"I'll try not to."

"Knowing you, you will."

"But I'll try not to."

"As long as you try."

"Of course, and we can go when you feel like going."

"In a bit. I'm to comfy right now."

"Thought so."

"I love times like this. Just us."

"So do I. Especially before your first time overseas next week."

"Yeah...that's going to be exciting, but busy at the same time."

"But I'll make sure you have matches over there."

"I'm sure you will. I'm not worried about that at all. Wait...don't we have noodle hair on Monday?"

"That's right we do."

"I can't wait until I get to beat on him, but at the same time, I don't want him touching me."

"He won't be able to. Because those are the rules in mixed tag team matches. He touches you at all, he loses."

"Good. But, am I allowed to touch him?" I look at him hopeful.

"Those are the rules afterall." He grins. "You can do whatever you want to him without him fighting back."

"Oh sweet." I grin evilly. "I'm going to have fun with this."

"I know you will."

"He's not going to know what to do."

"Nope."

"Now I really can't wait."

"Only thing we don't know is who he's choosing as a partner."

"True. I do have a feeling it's going to be someone I can't stand."

"Most likely. He would do that."

"He would, just to get to me."

"But whoever it is, I know you'll pull through and not let her get to you."

"No I won't. I've done it before and I can do it again."

"Exactly. Plus it helps that I'll be there as your partner cheering you on."

"That always helps. Just knowing you'll be out there will get me through it."

"Always will be."

"Of course you will be."

"Whenever I can be."

"Hopefully that's all the time."

"So far it's been all the time."

"I hope it stays that way too."

"I hope so too."

I move closer to him, burying my face in his neck just wanting to be as close to him as I could get. He kisses the top of my head while his hand runs through my hair.

"Hopefully that doesn't make me fall back to sleep." I laugh.

"I'll make sure you stay awake." He grins

"Oh, I know you have your ways."

"And I'll use them too."

"Of course you will."

"I think getting up now would be good or we won't make it out of bed today." I add.

"You sure now?"

"Not really, but do we want to stay in bed all day...again?"

"Good point."

"All I need is for you to let go then I can get ready."

"Right."

"Are you going to let go or is this going to be like every other time?" I laugh.

"Can I get a kiss first?"

"Do I ever deny you?"

"No, but I always like to ask."

"You don't have to. You can have one whenever you want."

"I know."

"Good. Now come here."

He grins and leans down, pressing his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss, my hand resting on his cheek. When I go to pull away, he pulls me closer, not being done just yet. He makes sure to make the kiss long enough and lingering, especially when he does decide to pull away, resting his forehead against mine.

"Mmm...love you."

"Love you too."

"Ready to get up now?"

"I think so."

"Alright lover, time to let go then."

"Okay." He nods, doing so.

I then roll away from him, getting up from the bed. I stand up and stretch a bit before going to find something to wear. I find a pair of shorts and a light belly shirt then head into the bathroom to change. He of course changes in the room himself as he waits for me to finish in the bathroom. It doesn't take me long to get dressed and get everything done, but what took me the longest was curling my hair. Once I got that all done, I shut the curler off then unplugged it soo I could cool then headed back into the room. As I was heading out into the room, he was just pulling on a shirt after figuring out which one to wear. I bite my lip, inwardly groaning that I missed it. I walk over to my things, setting my clothes down. He turns to see me just as I set my clothes down and of course he stares.

"You're staring." I sing.

"Uh huh."

"Let me guess. You love what you see, right?"

"Love."

"Like always." I chuckle.

"What can I say? You always wear the best stuff."

"Only for you I do."

"I know that." He grins.

"Good."

"I do the same for you afterall."

"You do and I appreciate that very much."

"I know you do."

"And, you look really good today too."

"So do you."

"Oh but of course I do." I do a little pose.

"Better than me I have to say."

"No...you look better."

"Oh no...you look better."

"I know where this is going so I'm going to agree with you."

"Good idea."

"Thought so." I laugh, slipping on my flip flops.

"Because you'd lose the fight anyway." He smirks.

"I usually tend to."

"That's because I'm the best."

"Not even going to argue with you on that one either."

"Because it's true."

"It is, very true."

"Of course it is."

"Mhm." I nod. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." He nods.

"I know, me first." I laugh, walking ahead of him.

"Yes...always."

"Of course." I walk the way I always do when he has me go first.

"And you kill me every time..." He mumbles.

"Hmm?" I smirk over my shoulder.

"Oh nothing."

"Whatever you say." I walk ahead of him more, a bit faster than before.

"Heyy, slow down..."

"Oops...sorry." I giggle, slowing down a bit.

"Uh huh..suuure."

"Well, if you weren't staring then you would have caught up to me."

"I can't help it."

"I know you can't. It's just a gift I have."

"Yes it is."

"Are you going to be able to drive or do you want me to so you can stare more?"

"I can drive."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Alright."

"Oh...looks like Shauna and Alex are already up and out." I say once I see the note she left.

"And here I thought they'd still be sleeping." Mike chuckles.

"I'm surprised she's not. It's still really early. He must have done something to get her up."

"Hmm...must've been breakfast..." He motions over to dishes air drying.

"Figures." I laugh. "That always gets us up."

"Yes it does."

"Maybe we'll see them while we're out." I say as we head to the door.

"Possibly. Depends on what they're doing."

"True."

"But let's get going. So, are you gonna give me any hints towards the costume you're wearing tonight?" He asks as we go out the door.

"Umm...no." I laugh.

"Awww."

"All I can say is you're going to love it."

"Well of course I will."

"Just wait until you see it." I grin.

"I'm sure it's going to be great."

"Oh it is. Wasn't easy for me to get either."

"Then it must be very special."

"You have no idea."

"Well then, I can't wait to see it."

"You'll get to, in a few hours or so."

"I think I can manage waiting that long." He nods as we reach the car.

"I would hope so." I chuckle as he opens my door.

"I can try anyway."

"You'll be able too. Who knows what I'll be trying on today."

"Whatever I find that will look amazing on you, that's what."

"With you, that's everything you find."

"Basically."

"Oh boy." I laugh. "Today should be fun then."

"Very." He chuckles as I get into the car and he shuts the door, before heading over to the other side and getting in himself.

"You pick where we go. It does matter to me." I say once he starts the car.

"I know the perfect place." He grins, heading there.

I nod, sitting back in my seat. He reaches over, resting his hand on my knee while he drives. I set my hand on his then he laces our fingers together. He brings my hand up, kissing the back of it then the ring he gave me. I smile over at him while he plays with the ring with his thumb. It isn't too much longer of a drive, until he pulls up to a store, clearly the store he said would be perfect to go to.

"Mike..." I look at the store. "...this place looks...way to expensive."

"You're worth it."

"So you always tell me." I blush slightly.

"Because it's true."

"Always." I chuckle, undoing my seat belt.

He undoes his and then we get out, and head into the store. Once we head in, we're greeted by a girl woh works there along with some who has a try of water. We take the water and thank them before the girl shows us around the store.

"Never been to a store like this before." I mutter to Mike.

"You're going to be going to a lot of places you haven't been before."

"New experiences. I love that."

"Tons more to come."

"Can't wait."

After being shown around, knowing where everything is, that's when we can go off on our own and look for things. I decide to go off in one direction while Mike goes off on his own. I shake my head since I know he's going to find way to much. I browse for a bit, finding a few things then head over to the dressing room to find him there waiting with a bunch of dresses.

"You went a bit crazy." I laugh, seeing everything he got.

"Yeah, just a bit." He agrees.

"I knew I should have stayed with you."

"I would've gone crazy regardless." He chuckles.

"Very true."

"So, take these and head in to try them on."

"Alright mister eager...I'm going." I laugh, taking the dresses and heading into the dressing room.

"And no...you can not come in with me." I add before closing the door.

"Trust me I know...even though I really want to."

"I know you do, but that's for back home."

"Yes, I know."

"I'll be right out."

"I'll be here."

I start to get changed into one of the dresses he picked out. I look at myself in the mirror, smoothing out the dress.

"I'm coming out."

"I'm ready."

I open the door then step out so he's able to see the dress.

"Perfect." He says, looking me over.

"You did pick it out." I say, turning around so he can see the back.

"I can't wait for you to wear that out one night. Looks better than I imagined."

"So I'm guessing this is one we're getting then."

"Oh yeah." He nods.

"Ready for the next one?"

"Just give me a few more seconds...alright I'm good now."

"Goof." I laugh, heading back in.

"Love you too."

I head in and try on the next dress coming out for him to see. He likes that one, but not as much as the first. I keep doing that until I get down to the last dress. This dress was one that I picked and was simliar to the first. When you walk I, he's almost speechless.

"Mike?" I wave my hand in front of him. "You still with me?" I laugh.

"Huh?" He snaps out of it.

"I thought you might have left."

"No...no I'm here."

"Good. You spaced out on me again."

"My bad."

"By your reaction, I can say you like this one too."

"Uh huh...turn around?"

I do so, lifting my hair up so he can see.

"Alright...scratch that like...I'm in love with this one."

"I had a feeling. That's why I saved this one for last."

"I'm glad you did."

"Will you be alright if I change?"

"I should be fine." He nods.

I nod, heading back into the room, but not before teasing him a bit. I laugh when I hear him groan then I close the door and get changed. Once I'm all done, I come out with the dresses we decided on getting.

"So much skin to touch in that last dress." He mutters as we head to the checkout.

"I know." I smirk. "It's going to kill you when I wear it."

"So much."

"Hmmm...maybe I'll wear it soon..."

"I hope so."

"Whenever I do, you'll never know."

"It's good to be surprised though."

"Mhm." I nod, looking at the ring he gave me.

Once the dresses are paid for, we head out of the store and to the car. We get to the car and he sets all the dresses in the back while I get in the car. While I wait for him, I site there, playing with my ring.

"I'm thinking we go to a shoe store to gets shoes to match those dresses." He says when he gets into the car.

"Are you sure? I think you spent enough money on me. I'm sure I have some that will match."

"You deserve everything."

"Alright...if you insist."

"Well if it would make you feel better, I won't go crazy this time. You can pick out what you want...everything...this time."

"You can pick out some. I don't mind, I just don't want you spending all your money on me."

"You know I don't mind doing so though."

"I know...that's just me though...I feel bad about it."

"Well I assure you, money is not an issue for me."

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"Well how about this...after we go to this store, the rest of the day, I won't spend so much money on you. Show you that I can do that. Just for you."

"We can do that., but it's going to be so hard for you."

"I know. But I know I can do it."

"We'll find out, won't we?"

"Yes we will."

He starts to head for a shoe store. After some driving he finds one ad pulls in. He parks the car then we get out and head in the sotre, hand in hand, my head resting on his shoulder.

"We can look together this time."

"Sounds good."

"And then after this maybe we can get some lunch."

"Good idea. I'm starting to get a bit hungry."

"I had a feeling you were."

"It's all the walking. Does it every time."

"I would carry you if I could." He chuckles.

"That would look pretty wierd." I laugh.

"It would." He nods.

"I'll be fine for now."

"Alright." He nods.

We head into the store and start to look around. I spot a section that interests me and we head over.

"Remember, you can pick whatever you want."

"I remember." I say as I scan the shelves of shoes.

"That pair looks nice." He points out a pair that catches his eye.

"Ooohhh. They do." I pick them up. "Good eye." I kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome."

"Luckily they have my size too."

"Try them on?"

I nod, sitting on one of the benches. I take them out of the box, trying them on then standing to see how they look.

"Perfect fit." I say, taking a few steps in them. "How do they look?"

"Amazing."

"Good. I shall get them then."

"I encourage you to get them."

"Of course you do." I laugh, sitting down to take them off.

I put them in the box then stand. Then I hand him the box to hold for now while I search for another pair. We keep looking through the store, him find most ofdthe shoes, me liking them as well. After trying them on, we decide on the ones to get then go pay for them. After we pay for those, we head back out to the car, put the bags in the backseat and then get into the front, proceeding to head somewhere for lunch. Meanwhile, Shauna and Alex have been very busy with shopping themselves.

"Always want to go shopping when we're out." She laughs. "I can never have too many clothes with you."

"No you can't." He laughs.

"You just love everything."

"I do and you look good in it all."

"Gonna have to send a lot to our places...can't bring it all with us while we travel."

"Boooo." He disagrees. "That just leaves it for when we have more alone time."

"Unless you expect me to get more suitcases."

"Hmmm...that's a good idea."

"You know I was joking right? I have enough cases as it is for all that I carry around."

"Awww." He pouts.

"Oh not the pout."

He keeps doing the pout then he adds in the eyes too.

"Not the eyes too..."

"Pwease."

"Oh, I suppose one suitcase wouldn't hurt."

"Yayy!"

"And I know...you love me."

"Very much." He kisses her quick.

"I love you too."

"Go get the suitcases now?"

"Remember...only one. I only need one for now. But yes."

"Alright."

"Don't want too many afterall."

"You can never have to many." He grins.

"Of course not."

You both then head to a store where you can get a suitcase at. They find a place and head inside, sticking together to find one. They search the store looking for the right one. He spots one that would be big enough to hold most of the new clothes she got.

"This one seems good enough."

"I think I can find a bigger one..." He looks around. "...found one." He pulls it off the shelf.

"Only you would find a bigger one."

"I would." He grins.

"That one it is then."

"Yess."

"Let's go get this paid for so we can have lunch and then orgazine what's going in here."

"But I still see more things I want to get you."

"More? Of course there's more. You have forever to get me things."

"I would buy you everything if I could."

"Of course you would."

"I think we should go though. You've gone crazy enough today." She adds.

"I won't deny that." He chuckles.

"Lets go silly." She laughs, pulling him to the register.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

They make it to the counter without him getting anything else. Once that's paid for, they head back out to the car then get in and head to lunch. They find a place and when they pull up they see Mike's car.

"Oh...him and Stef must be here too."

"Looks that way." He parks next to Mike's car.

"Do you two just think alike all the time?" She laughs.

"We like to think so."

"It's scary sometimes, I swear."

"And it's not even on purpose either."

"You know what I think it is? When you worked alongside him for that whole time since NXT until your fight on Raw."

"We did spend a lot of time together so that could be it."

"Exactly." She nods as they get out of the car and head inside.

Once they walk in,they see me and Mike. I notice them and wave them over to our table. They nod and then walk over, taking the seats next to us at the table.

"Heyy!" I greet. "How was your day?"

"Good. So far."

"Do anything fun?"

"Shopping...again."

"You too?" I laugh. "Did you get the whole store again?"

"Almost."

"Oh boy."

"Had to get a new suitcase before we came here."

"I'd say he went crazy." I laugh.

"Just a bit."

"What about you?" She asks me.

"Just about the same. He went really crazy with the dress store he took me to."

"Oooh."

"I have no idea how I'm going to pack them all either."

"I'm sure he'll find a way."

"Already thinking of ways." He grins.

"Of course you are."

"I have to have those on the road with us. I just have to."

"Oh boy..."

"Killed him agian huh?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" He gives me a look.

"Okay...I did."

"Ooooooh."

"There are these two she got..." He bites his lip.

"I repeat...oooooooh."

"I'll have to show you them later. Maybe you can borrow them one day."

"No." Mike protest. "Mine."

"It was just a suggestion." I chuckle.

"We'll see." She laughs.

"Did you guys order yet?" Alex asks.

"Actually, we just got here right before you both did."

"Ah, we had perfect timing then."

"It would seem so."

When the waiter comes back around, we get two more menus for her and Alex and then since the drinks were the easiest to decide on, they got those and waited on those while they decided on food. Once they decide what they want, we get the waiters attention and he comes back over to take our orders. Once he takes our orders, he takes the menus and walks off to get the orders filled. While we wait, we talk amongst each other about the party later.

"So just like our costumes are going to be surprises, yours are as well we're assuming?" I ask Mike and Alex.

"Mhm. No hints either."

"Well of course not."

"You'll love them just as much as we'll love yours."

"Well that's a given."

"Hopefully you'll both be able to make it through the whole night." I smirk, giving her a look.

"Let's hope so." She smirks as well.

"I know that look." Mike says.

"You both up to something." Alex looks at us.

"Us? Up to something. Nooo."

"Not at all." She adds.

"We'll get it out of you." Mike smirks.

"No you won't."

"We'll see about that..." He leans down, breathing on my neck, a shiver running down my spine. I bite my lip and close my eyes.

"...not spilling..."

"Be strong Stef." She encourages.

"Trying...he knoows..." I take a breath. "...what that does...to me..."

"Mmhmm." He smirks.

"Still not spilling."

"And neither am I." She adds.

"No?" Alex looks at her, moving his hand up her thigh from where it was resting.

"...no."

"You are a lot tougher than her, but I'll get it out of you." He smirks, squeezing slightly on her thigh.

"Doubt it..."

"I don't think it's going to work this time Mike. At least not here." Alex says to Mike.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Far too public."

"We'll get them once we get back to your place."

"Uh oh..."

"...we're in for it..."

"Oh yeah." Mike nods with a smirk.

"Umm...sorry?"

"Too late."

"Aw man." I pout, giving him the eyes.

"As much as that kills me...that's not gonna work either."

"Darn."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Can't win all the time."

"You can try though."

"Yes, yes I can."

"Just won't win this one."

"Unfortunately."

"I've been successful all day in fact." He grins.

"Only because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Awww." She gushes.

"Oh shush...I'm sure you two are the same way now."

"We are." Alex kisses her cheek.

"Awwww."

"Oh shush you."

"Nope."

"Mike, please?"

"On it." He smirks, squeezing my thigh where his hand was resting.

"...okay...I'll be quiet."

"Thank you." She grins.

"Anytime."

Just then, the waiter comes back with our food, setting the plates down in front of us and then walks away. We start to eat since it all looked and smelt good. It was so good that we didn't even talk, we just ate our food. By the time we were done, we all were full because it was just that good.

"Now I'm ready for a nap."

"That does sound like a good idea." She nods.

"As soon as we get done, we'll go back and you both can get some sleep before we have to get ready."

"Good idea."

The waiter comes back with the bill and both Mike and Alex pay the bill. Once that's done, we head back out to the cars.

"Definitely ready for a nap now. Shopping and lunch...tires you out."

"Yes it does." I try to hide a yawn.

"I can tell." Mike chuckles, clearly seeing the yawn.

"You saw that?"

"I did."

"I guess I didn't hide it that well then." I chuckle.

"No, not really."

"Best we get them back. She's about to fall asleep too." Alex says about Shauna.

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are." He says unconvinced.

"I am." She nods.

"Well, I'm going to get her back. We'll see you there." Mike says as he helps me into the car.

"Yup." Alex nods as he helps her into the car as well before getting in himself.

After we're in the car, they head back to Mike's place. We all get there within just minutes of each other and they help us out of the cars and inside. They made sure to grab everything we got while we were out as well. After getting inside, we head up to our rooms.

"Alright time for you to nap. You're clearly exhausted." Mike says when we get into the bedroom.

"For once, I agree." I nod, taking off my flip flops thwn jewelry.

"Of course."

Once that's off, I walk over to the bed, pulling down the covers then laying down.

"Joining me?" I ask.

"Of course I am." He grins, taking off his shoes.

He walks over to the other side of the bed, pullig down the covers and climbing under them. He reaches out and pulls me closer to him.

"Mmm...better." I lay my head on his chest.

"Good."

He starts to run his hand down my back while the other plays with my hair. Since I was so tired, it took me no time at all to go to sleep. Once he sees that I'm sleeping, he leans down and kisses the top of my head, deciding to stay awake for a while and watch me sleep. With Shauna and Alex, they had gotten everything put away and were getting ready to lay down as well.

"You're getting more and more tired by the minute." He states.

"It's all starting to catch up with me."

"I can tell."

"Best to get you in bed now then." He adds.

"If you say so."

"I just don't want you getting to tired then bumping into something."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"No it wouldn't and I don't want it to happen again."

"Try being on a sugar rush and being tired at the same time and bumping into something and it's the funniest thing ever. Ohhh good times." She laughs.

"I remember that." He laughs. "I thought you were really hurt and all you did was laugh."

"It was hilarious, what can I say?"

"For you it was. I was concerned."

"But now you hide the sugar on me. Which is soooo not cool."

"You can't have to much or you'll hurt yourself again. I give it to you in moderation."

"That may be, but you don't know about my secret stash." She blurts out and seconds later she realizes what she said. "You didn't hear that."

"I'll act like I didn't just because I love you."

"Good...because you'll never find it anyway."

"I know someone who will tell me where it is though." He grins.

"Don't you dare."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. You'll have to wait and see."

"I've got my eyes on you." She says, also doing the hand motion.

"Oh I'm so scared." He tries not to laugh.

"You should be. You know how evil I can get." She smirks.

"Trust me I know, which is a total turn on too."

"Like everything else."

"That's just what you do to me. Everything about you turns me on."

"Good to know." She grins, climbing onto the bed.

He walks over, getting on the bed as well. Once he's settled, he pulls her over close to him.

"Never close enough."

"No you're not. I want you right here all the time."

"Of course you do."

"Lets get some rest now. We've got a big night ahead of us."

"A night of fun anyway."

"Exactly."

"Are you sure you'll be able to nap thinking of what my costume may be?"

"I don't know, but I can try."

"Yes, you can."

He gives her a quick kiss before she settles down, finding a comfortable spot.

"Now sleep."

"Alright." She nods, her eyes slowly closing.

And to help her fall asleep faster, he does the usual. After noticing she's asleep, he kisses the top of her head deciding to stay up for a bit just to watch her sleep. Like always when we nap, the rest of the day goes by quick. Alex had set an alarm so it would wake the them up and when it started to go off, she hid her face in the pillow.

"Shauna...time to get up." Alex whispers, kissing her shoulder.

She grumbles, burying my her face deeper into the pillow. He just chuckles, still trying to wake her.

"What's it going to take for you to get up?"

"Five minutes..."

"Fine, but that's all you get."

She muffles a response into the pillow and he moves from the bed to get his costume together. He makes sure to take his time, giving her as much time as he can. Once he has everything ready, he comes back over to the bed.

"Five minutes are up."

"Already?" She groans.

"Five minutes isn't very long remember?"

"I know..." She groggily rolls over, stretching.

"That's you're costume?" She says, rubbing her eyes.

"Mhm." He nods

"And when did you get that?"

"The same day you and Stef went out looking for yours."

"How you managed to hide it from me is a mystery to me."

"The exact same way you hide things from me."

"Learning from the best huh? Sneak."

"Possibly." He chuckles.

"Suppose I should go grab all of my stuff and go get ready myself then huh?"

"That would be a good idea."

"I shall be right back then." She nods, moving from the bed, grabbing a few bags out of her many suitcases and heads into the bathroom.

While she gets ready in there, he gets ready in the room itself. For him it doesn't take him too long, but for her it takes a while since she had a lot. She takes her time with everything, wanting it to look perfect. Once her gets her costume on, she starts to work on her makeup, leaving her hair for last.

"You're so gonna die!" She calls from the bathroom.

"I have a good feeling I will. You've been in there for like ever."

"I want it to be perfect."

"I'm sure it will be."

"I'm almost done though."

"Good. I can't wait much longer."

"So impatient."

"Yes, yes I am."

Since she was done with her makeup, she worked on her hair and she kept it simple so it wouldn't take too much time to do. As soon as she was finished, she cleaned everything up then headed back into the room.

"You can look now."

"Fina-" He stops mid word. His jaw drops and his eyes go wide as he stares at her.

"You're gonna catch flies." She laughs.

"Huh?" He shakes his head, coming out of his daze.

"I said...you're gonna catch flies."

"Oh..." He closes his mouth, wiping the drool away. "...you...just...wow..."

"I can say the same for you. I honestly thought you were going for football player. It was the easiest guess for me anyway."

"Figured I would try something that no one would expect. You think it's alright?"

"Well I love it...so what does that tell you?" She smirks.

"It's perfect."

"Exactly."

"Tonight's going to be a real good night."

"Mmhmm."

"What else goes with that? Anything?"

"I'm glad you asked...after I had got the costume, Stef and I went out shopping for stuff to go with the costumes and we had to get this..." She reachs into the bag and pulls out a Nerf football.

"Now I really love that." He grins.

"Well can't have a costume like this without it can I?"

"No you cannot."

"Thought so."

"Are we waiting for Stef and Mike or are we heading there alone?"

"That's totally up to you."

"Well since Mike knows where to go, maybe we should wait for them."

"Good idea."

"Wait here or in the living room?"

"Well if we wait here, we may never end up leaving. You're giving me that look already."

"Oops." He laughs. "I just can't help it."

"That's my fault really."

"Yes it is."

"Oops."

"Suuure."

"Let's go spacey." She laughs, making sure she has what she needs before exiting the room first.

He groans to himself, following her out of the room and down to the living room. They go and sit as they wait for me and Mike. In the room with Mike and I, he had trouble getting me up so he decided to get ready before coming to wake me up again.

"Stef, it's time to get up and get ready."

"Uhhh..." I groan stubbornly in my pillow.

"Don't you want to see what I chose for a costume?"

"You're dressed?" I mumble into the pillow.

"Maybe...you're gonna have to get up to see."

I grumble to myself, rolling over and slowly opening my eyes. Once I focus, I get a good look at him and freeze.

"Well?"

"I...you...ummm...hot."

"Speechless almost...mission accomplished." He chuckles.

"Uh huh." I slowly nod.

"Now I think you should get up so I can see yours."

"I...give me a moment." I look him over, biting my lip.

"Take your time." He grins.

I nod, reaching out to touch the shirt he has on. My hands run over it, playing with the buttons.

"What made you decide to be a ref?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me that the last time I was a referee in a match on TV, you loved it..."

"...Shauna." I say to myself.

"She tells me everything, what can I say?"

"Of course she does." I laugh. "She tells me everything too." I smirk.

"Oh does she?"

"Mmhmm."

"Like what?"

"How you acted when we first met. The way you looked at me. How you would get when other guys would talk me and if I was gone for to long you would get concerned. All those things."

"Which is all true by the way."

"Awww. Aren't you just the sweetest protector a girl could have."

"Aren't I?" He chuckles.

"The best." I sit up more, giving him a kiss.

"So are you."

"I try." I grin.

"That's the best part about it, you don't have to try."

"Mike..." I blush. "...stooop."

"It's the truth though."

"Yeah, yeah...charmer."

"Love you too."

"I think I should go get dressed now."

"That would be a good idea."

"I'll be back...uh...soon." I laugh, giving him a kiss.

"Take your time, no rush."

"Good 'cause it might take me awhile." I chuckle, going over to where I had my costume stuff hidden.

"I'm sure I can wait. It'll be worth it I'm sure."

"It will. Trust me." I smirk as I head into the bathroom.

Once in there, I take everything out of the bag I had. I start by putting on my costume, then pulling my hair in a high ponytail. I put in a special hair tie I got to go with the costume. I then do my makeup to match then add some stickers to my nails. Once everything is all done, I pull on my boots that go with it. Once those were on, I look myself over once more before deciding that everything was perfect. That's when I opened the bathroom door and shut the light off when I walked out.

"Oh Mike." I sing as I walk out with a smirk.

"You're do-" He starts to say but then just goes silent as he stares with wide eyes, and occasionally looks me over.

"Mission accomplished." I grin, walk farther into the room.

"You alive?" I laugh.

*He just stares with a blank look on his face.*

"Mike..." I wave my hand in front of him. "...hello!"

"What?" He snaps out of it.

"You spaced out on me again." I laugh.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"I can see why this was so hard to get."

"It really was. It's the real deal, not a fake."

"How did you get it?"

"One of the cheerleaders is an old friend. She owed me a favor."

"No way."

"Mhm. Old friends from growing up. I got her with her now husband. She said she owed so I figured that was the perfect thing to get."

"Aww playing matchmaker."

"It's one of my gifts. That's how Shauna and Alex got together. I told her to go after him and she did."

"Right, of course."

"We kind of match if you think about it."

"Aha, we do." He chuckles. "And we didn't even plan it."

"No we didn't." I chuckle. "I swear we read each others mind."

"Don't tell me we're gonna be like that now too."

"No. Not all the time."

"Good. Although, that's not a bad thing."

"At certain times it's good."

"Of course."

"At least I know I picked a good costume to wear." I say since he's still looking at me, his hands touching the uniform.

"Oh yeah."

"Well you get to look and touch all night long."

"Oh...I know...and I plan on it."

"Just behave. We'll be in public."

"I know, I know."

"Even though it's going to be hard...touchy."

"Very hard."

"Get it all out now so no one gets a show."

"Now and in the car."

"This is going to be one long car ride. I can tell now."

"Possibly."

"By that look, you're going to take all the time you can."

"Mmhmm."

"Well, if you're not going to touch, lets get going." I start to back away from him.

"We should go before we don't end up leaving at all, yeah." He nods.

"I'm ready." I say, walking to the door.

He nods and follows me out. Since I know he's staring, I sway my hips even more than I usually do just to tease him. I laugh to myself when I hear him groan.

"You're killing me."

"You're the one staring." I smirk.

"You make it hard not to."

"Oops. My bad."

"Uh huh."

"I know how much you love it."

"So much."

"Good." I walk down the stairs extra slow.

"And there you go again."

"You're welcome." I grin.

When we walk into the living room, we see Shauna and Alex waiting for Mike and myself.

"Oh hey. I though you left already."

"No, we figured since Mike knows where to go, we'd just get a ride with you. Better than getting lost."

"That's fine. Makes sense too."

"So what does he think of the costume?" She asks.

"He loves it." I grin. "Can't keep his eyes off me. Right Mike?" I ask to get no response. "See?" I laugh. "Spaced out again, isn't he?"

"Big time."

"Watch this." I smirk then sway my hips getting a groan out of him. "You with us now?" I ask over my shoulder.

"I'm good."

"You sure now?" She laughs.

"I'm sure."

"I see someone likes yours too." I say since Alex has his eyes glued to her.

"He really does."

"Has he even blinked at all since you put that on?"

"I'm pretty sure he has."

"He hasn't since we came down." I laugh.

"I know." She laughs.

"Tonight's going to an early night, I can tell already." I nudge Mike since he was getting a bit to touchy.

"Maybe."

"On that note, how about we leave before they keep us here?"

"Good idea."

We get the guys out of their daze enough for them to follow us out the door and to the car. Mike and I get into the front, only because Mike knows where he's going so he's going to drive. Alex and Shauna get into the back, and once we're all ready, Mike starts the car and heads to where the party is being held. As he drives, they take that chance to be as touchy as they can, especially Alex since his hands were free.

"Touchy."

"Only because I can."

"Yes, I know."

"He's not the only one." I laugh.

"I can see that."

"There's just so much to touch..."

"Yes, we both know that."

"Then you know how tonight's going to go."

"We do."

"Good."

"Just try to last as long as you can at this party."

"It's going to be hard, but we will."

"As long as you do that."

They nod as Mike continues to drive. The touching does not stop until we get to the party and put of the car.

"Now you two have to behave while we're in there."

"We will be." Mike sighs.

"Promise." Alex adds.

"You sound so disappointed." I say to Mike.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to have to resist a lot tonight."

"You will...until we go back."

"Aas long as I can touch you within reason, I'll be good."

"Of course."

"Then I'm better already." He grins, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Good."

We head inside to where the party is, seeing a few people we know from work.

"Didn't know they'd be here."

"I knew a few were going to be here since they live here and all, but the others I didn't know about." Mike says.

"Probably didn't feel like going home."

"Probably not." I shrug. "We'll have fun anyway."

"Of course we will."

"Lets all go have fun."

"I second that motion."

Since the guys were attached to us, we lead them around to greet mostly everyone there. After that was done, we got something to drink the decided to head out back where there was music and people dancing.

"Now, let's go dance."

"I hear that."

"And yes I know, us too." She says to Alex.

"You got that right." He tugs her to the dance floor.

"I just know you that well."

"You do."

"And I'm not letting you go the whole time either." He adds.

"I didn't think you were going to." She laughs.

"Not unless I have to."

"Right."

"Just remember...you can be as touchy as you want within reason."

"I remember." He grins, touching places that aren't so obvious.

Mike was also doing the same to me, being touchy within reason.

"I know it's killing you already."

"So very much."

"But, so far you're behaving. Maybe I'll let you have a few minutes of fun in a bit."

"I would love that."

"I know." I grin. "Keep being good and you just might be able to."

"I think I can do it." He grins.

"Good luck." I smirk, dance really close to him with my back to him.

"You love making things difficult for me don't you?"

"That's my job." I turn around, smirking as I start to dance just out of his reach.

"You won't be able to do that again you know." He smirks.

"Oh? Why not?"

"I think you know."

"Uh huh."

"So, come back closer."

I move a bit closer to him while still dancing.

"Closer."

"Better?" I laugh when I'm right in front of him.

He reaches out and grabs me, pulling me even closer and his arms wrap around me.

"Now I'm better."

"You goof." I laugh, my arms resting on his shoulders.

"Always."

"I'm guessing I'm not moving anymore."

"You guessed right."

"That's alright. I can still do things from here." I smirk.

"Trust me, I know."

"Going to be a long night for you." I lean up, running my tongue over his bottom lip then prcking his lips.

"Touche."

We keep dancing and he starts to get a bit more touchy. Each time he goes farther then he should, I run my fingers over the back of his neck since I can't really get away from him.

"You're not behaving so well right now."

"Sorry, but I can't help it. I just love this costume."

"I know you do. But remember what you get if you behave remember? It's not looking so good for you right now."

"I'll behave." He moves his hands so they're resting on my waist.

"Good. Just keep in mind what you get if you do and you should do just fine."

"And I want that so much."

"I know you do."

"So, behave." I give him a quick kiss.

"I'll try my best."

"Good."

I kiss him quick, but let it linger.

"For motivation."

"Tease." He groans.

"I'm good at that."

"Yes you are."

"It's a gift." I grin.

"How well I know."

"But that'll help you stay motivated won't it?"

"Knowing I get more later, yeah it does."

Then we go back to focusing on the dancing. We keep dancing for a bit longer before we all decide to take a rest and get something to drink while talking with the few people we know and like from the party. Then we decide to go sit down and rest for a while. Shauna and I don't even get to take our own seats because we're pulled down onto the laps of the guys.

"Every time."

"Never fails." She laughs.

"Not as long as we're around."

"Of course not."

"I say we stay for a few more hours then head back. Unless you girls want to stay longer."

"What do you think Stef?" She asks me.

"As much as I love to party and we all know that's a lot, I say a few more hours will be good."

"Few more hours it is." She nods.

The guys cheer with excitment while we sit there, talking with a few people that come up to us. We get a lot of compliments on our costumes, people saying they are the best ones at the party.

"Seems as though we picked out good costumes."

"We did. Unlike some of the people here." I make a face at some of the ridiclous costumes people have.

"Oh, I know right?"

"You'd think with this being LA people would have a bit more class."

"Tell me about it."

"It's really a shame." I shake my head, moving closer to Mike.

"It really is." She nods.

"I just wish the creepers would stay away. They always know how to ruin a good night." I sigh.

"You don't have to worry about them." Mike assures me.

"I know, but it's not just me they're looking at."

"Well tomorrow we leave to go overseas, then we don't have to worry about them."

"Good. I don't want to even think about them anymore." I rest my forehead against Mike's.

"You won't have to."

"I know." I give him a few quick kisses.

"You two are so cute." She smiles.

"So are you and Alex."

"As you've said many many times before."

"Because it's the truth."

"Of course it is."

"Should we go dance more or are you both happy with us here?"

"I don't think they want to move right now to be honest." She laughs.

"Awww." I pout. "You know...we could dance here..." I trail off, moving on Mike's lap.

"No no..." He trails off, holding me in place.

"But I wanna dance." I whine.

"You two can go out and dance if you want. I think we'll be okay here for a while."

"You sure?" Mike asks.

"She's sure. Now lets go." I get up, pulling him with me.

"She's eager." Shauna laughs.

"I would say so."

"I would've moved too, but I can tell you're not letting me go anytime soon."

"You're right, I'm not."

"Can't say I'm complaining."

"I didn't think you would."

"Gives you more chances to be touchy anyway."

"The reason we're not moving." He lets his hands wander.

"Obviously."

"So much to touch..."

"As you've pointed out before."

"You just know how to get me."

"I do."

"You never fail to amaze me."

"You're welcome."

"I think I'm ready to go out there for a few more songs."

"Alright...gotta let me go first."

"Just so we can get up." He slowly lets her go.

"Right." She nods, moving from his lap and standing.

Once she stand, he follows, his arm going right back around her. They then head back out to dnace. We actually lose track of how many songs passed and such. We knew it was getting late, because Mike checked his watch and he showed me.

"Oh wow...it's that late already?"

"Seems so." He nods.

"We should go tell Shauna and Alex."

"That would be the best thing to do."

I take his hand while we search for her and Alex. After some searching we find them and tell them about the time.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Time flies when you're having fun."

"It really does."

"Guess that means it's tome to head back."

"I think so."

Since we didn't bring much with us, all we had to do was say our goodbyes to they few people we were talking to. Once that was done, we headed back out to the car, getting in it.

"Well tonight was fun."

"It was. I love Halloween."

"One of the best days of the year."

"Right? You get to be whoever or whatever you want."

"Exactly."

The rest of the car ride, we talked about how fun the party was while the guys continued to be all touchy. When we got back to Mike's place, they couldn't help but rush us inside.

"Pushy."

"Can't help it."

"It's like you both want something."

"I think I have a feeling of what that is."

"Hmm...well someone wasn't so good tonight. We'll have to see about that."

"Uh oh.."

"Aw come on." Mike pouts.

"Like I said...we'll see."

"Alex behaved...surprisingly."

"I'm very surprised by that."

"You and me both."

"But, I'm beat. I think it's time to get to bed."

"Right. It was a long night and it's late."

"Exactly. I'll see you both in the morning." I give her a hug then Aelx.

"Night."

Mike and I then head upstairs then to his room. The first thing I do is take ooff the boots I had on then all my jewelry.

"I know I didn't exactly behave tonight, but I still get cuddle time don't I?" He asks.

"Hmm...I don't know..." I tease.

"Please?" He pouts.

"Oh no...not the pout."

"Please..." He adds in the eyes.

"Not the eyes too." I bite my lip trying to be strong. "Fine..." I give in. "...you get cuddle time."

"Yay."

"You're such a goof." I laugh.

"Yes, yes I am."

"I suppose you want to help with taking this off too."

"Possibly."

"The question is, should I let you help or not?" I play with the skirt a bit.

"You should."

"I should, but you weren't a very good boy tonight." I give him a look.

"Awwww."

"I don't know..." I trail off. "...I might need some convincing."

"You're actually going to let me convince you?" He smirks.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Okay...so I am letting you."

"Thank youuu."

"You're welcome." I grin. "Now...what are you waiting for?"

"Absolutely nothing." He grins, walking over and taking my face in his hands and pressing his lips to mine.

I start to kiss back, my hands resting on his wrists. I start to relax even more the more he kisses me, so much that I don't realize he started walking forward, making me walk backwards. I make him stop when the back of my legs touch the end of the bed. I go to pull away from the kiss, but he holds me in place, not being done yet.

"Uh uh." He mumbles against my lips.

I go to say something, but he picks up the intensity of the kiss making it hard for me to talk. I just give up on trying to pull away and let the kiss continue. When he feels he's convinced me good enough, he starts to pull away, but keeps the kiss lingering.

"...you win...again..." I say after he pulls away.

"I do." He grins.

"Should find something to wear first...unless..."

"I'll go find something for you." He smirks.

"Oh boy."

"I think you'll know what I'm gonna pick too." He says as he lets me go and goes into the closet.

"I have a strong feeling I do." I sit on the bed, waiting for him to pick something.

Ater a bit of searching he comes back out with one of his shirts. He walks over to the bed with it in hand then sets it next to me.

"I knew it." I laugh.

"You just know me that well."

"I do." I nod. "Now...to get this off."

"I believe I can help with that."

"I believe you can."

"Hmm...what to help take off first..."

He looks me over, trying to decide what to take off first. After thinking for a bit, he decides to start with the top, getting that off and setting it to the side. He takes his time, taking in every inch of what he sees causing me to giggle and blush a little. I then stand so he can take off the bottoms and as he does that, he takes the chance to be extra touchy.

"...tickles..." I laugh.

"I know it does."

"You're killing me here."

"Good to know." He chuckles.

I move around a bit more since he's taking his time with getting the skirt off. Once he gets that down far enough, I step out of it, setting it to the side. He then gets his shirt off the bed, helping with putting that on next.

"Perfect." He grins.

"Always is when I wear your clothes."

"Always." He repeats.

"Now it's your turn." I say since he still has most of his clothes on.

"You can help with that too."

"I was already planning on it." I smirk, tugging at his shirt since I want that off first.

I then pull it up and over his head and toss that to the side. I let my hands wander for a bit before moving them slowly down his chest to his pants. The first thing I take off is his belt, pulling that through the loops then tossing it to the side. My next move was to start unbuttoning his pants, going slow. My fingers brush over his indents, him growling slightly. I smirk as I get them undone and let them fall to the floor, him stepping out of them.

"I think you you should just sleep in those." I smirk.

"You would like that."

"Yes I would."

"Then this is how I'll sleep."

"I encourage it."

"Of course you do." He chuckles.

"So, let's get to bed then."

"Lets." He grins, scooping me up.

"Mike!" I squeal as quietly as I could. "I can walk."

"You were too slow."

"You didn't give me the chance to move."

"Oops."

"You're just eager for your cuddle time, I know."

"I am."

"No more waiting. I'm not move from your arms until I have to."

"Good."

He makes it the rest of the way to the bed, pulling the covers down then climbing in with me still close to him.

"Never letting you go."

"I never want you to either." I snuggle close to him.

"You won't have to worry about that...ever."

"Yayy." I say while trying to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired."

"Nu uh."

"Yes you are."

"No..." I try to hide another yawn.

"I saw that."

"You saw nothing."

"Suuuure."

"I'm fine, honest."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Really?"

"I swear."

"Honestly?" He gives me a look.

"Alright, you caught me."

"Always do."

"You just know me that well."

"Just like you know me."

"Exactly."

"And I love you."

"I love you too."

"Suppose we should get some sleep then huh?"

"I suppose." I sigh.

"We can sleep in a bit tomorrow though."

"Mmm..." I mumble, on the verge of sleep.

He senses I'm ready to doze off, so he does what he normally does to help me sleep and runs his fingers through my hair. With the soothing motion and the sound of his heart, I go right to sleep with no problem, not being able to fight it any longer. He smiles and leans down, kissing the top of my head, and shortly after, dozes off himself. Meanwhile, Shauna and Alex have been in their room for awhile and he was trying to convince her to let him help with taking off her costume.

"You would love that, I know you would."

"I would...so much."

"Well you did behave..."

"I did." He grins. "So...can I?" He puts on his adorable smile that she loves.

"You and that adorable smile."

"I know how much you love it and can't resist it."

"That's true."

"Pleeeease?"

"Oh alright."

"Yesss!"

"So come here then."

He grins, walking over to her. He looks her over, trying to decide what he wants off first.

"No rush or anything."

"I know...trying to decide..." He starts to play with her shirt.

"Seems as though it's the shirt first."

"Like always."

"Go ahead."

He grins, lifting that over her head then tossing it to the side. He starts to be touchy with all the newly exposed skin, before moving on to the shorts she had on. He makes sure to take his time letting his touches linger. She shivers from time to time from how light his touches are. Once the shorts are of, she steps out of them and toss them to the side herself.

"So what am I wearing tonight hmm?"

"Uh...good question." He chuckles.

"How about what you have on now?" He adds with a smirk.

"You would suggest that."

"Oh I would." He grins.

"Well I suppose I can, seeing as you did behave tonight."

"Yayy!" He cheers. "Love you." He kisses her quick.

"Love you too."

"I think it's time for the rest of what you have on to come off." She adds.

"Oh of course and you want to help with that."

"I do." She grins, playing with the shirt he has on.

"Feel free."

She starts by slowly lifting up his shirt, letting her fingers lightly run up his sides. Once she gets the shirt over his head, she tosses it to the side. Next, she starts to work on his pants, slowly taking those off while her fingers leave lingering touches. When she gets them down far enough, he steps out of them and they're tossed to the side.

"And now I think it's time for bed."

"I agree." He starts to lead her to the bed.

"I can't walk?"

"Nope." He grins, walking over to the bed, laying her down after he pulls the covers down.

"Of course not."

He climbs on the bed next to her, pulling the covers over them then holds her close to him. "Cuddly."

"Because I can be."

"Yes, I know, and so can I."

"And you will." He kisses the top of her head. "Now...time for sleep."

She nods, leaning into him more. He does what he usually does, running one hand down her back while the other runs through her hair. It doesn't take long until she can't fight staying awake longer. Once he notices she's sleeping, he kisses the top of her head as he smiles down at her. He watches her for a bit longer before going to sleep himself.


	28. Raw In England

We didn't get to stay in LA too much longer because we were needed overseas. We had Raw in Birmingham, England to air back home tonight on TV. Now despite November being a wet month in Birmingham, the day didn't seem to be too bad. Well from what I could tell when I had woken up, it didn't seem too bad. Mike was still sleeping peacefully, his one arm around me. Since it was a bit chilly in the room, I decided to lay back down for a bit longer. Since I wan't close enough to him to be warm enough, I turn so I'm facing him and snuggle closer under the blankets. His arms get tighter around me, holding me extra close. I lay there for a bit before she finally starts to stir. He notices how close I am to him and how much I'm snuggled into him.

"Cold?"

"Mhm." I nod, trying to stay warm.

"The only downside of being overseas and when it's getting colder each month for the season."

"It really is, but I have you to keep me warm."

"Yes you do."

"You're really warm too." I ball my hands in a fist, laying them against his chest so they're between us.

"When we're home in LA, you can't really tell, I know." He chuckles.

"Not all the time I can't."

"That's why I live in LA, rarely gets cold there."

"You picked the best place. If I had the choice, I would have chosen there for Flordia. Both warm weather all year."

"Exactly."

"Was here anything you wanted to do before the show?"

"Well we could do some sight seeing."

"Good idea. I've always wanted to see what England looked like...in person that is."

"Right." He nods.

"Do we have to move right now? I'm to warm."

"No, we don't have to move yet."

"Yayy!"

"Let it warm up outside a little at least. The average temperatures are like around 50 anyway."

"Booo...that's stil lto cold." I make a face.

"It's better than the average temperatures back in the states around this time."

"True...I just like the warm weatther much better. Why can't it be warm all the time? Is that to much to ask? Like, really?"

"I know, I know."

"I can't wait to tonight though. I can't wait to see how Ziggleer reacts to us kissing after we win." I grin.

"I know right?"

"It's going to be a shock to him and pretty much everyone that doesn't know. There's going to be so many questions too."

"Definitely. But I think we're prepared to answer them."

"I know we're ready for them. We're always ready."

"Yes we are."

"We're just that awesome." I grin, waiting for him to say something about his word.

"Stealing my word huh? It's okay, you can steal it as much as you want."

"Good. I plan on it." I chuckle with a smirk.

"Of course you are."

"And I know. I'm lucky you love me." I laugh. "I love you too, even more."

"I know you do."

"I do think I'm going to need some convincing to get up...I don't want to move."

"Only if you're sure that getting up is what you want to do right now."

"Hmm...no...I want to lay here a bit longer."

"Then we can do that."

I nod, burying my face in the crock of his neck, enjoying the warmth that he's giving off.

"I have another big match planned for tonight too. Well it was more of a request that as GM I had to consider."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Wade had approached me last week, well more like contacted me. He wanted a rematch against Alex. Well I told him that's not going to happen, not yet anyway. Then Eve contacted me, she too wanted another shot at Shauna. So what I've decided, tag team match."

"Oohhh. This is not going to end well for Wade and Eve. I don't think Shauna's going to be to happy to have to see either of them too."

"No, but I wasn't going to give him or Eve title rematches. Not tonight anyway."

"They don't desrve one anyway. They've had their chances and not it's to the back of the line with them."

"Exactly."

"Great idea making it a tag match instead of for titles. That's why you're the best GM Raw has ever had."

"And I will continue to be the best GM Raw has ever had."

"I have no doubt about that." I grin, moving my head to gvie him a quick kiss.

"Nothing will stop me from being GM either."

"Not if I have anything to do about it. Same goes for your title. You're keeping that for a long time too."

"You know Vickie will complain that she's not the GM, because she loves power. It's only a matter of time before she makes up this story."

"I'll be the one to shut her up too. No one is going to lie and cost you the GM position. I'll do whatever it takes to stop her, no mattr what."

"Watch her try and make something out of the kiss we do in front of everyone tonight."

"Knowing her, she will. I'll tekk her hoow it is. I won't lwt her ruin this for us. No way in hell will I." I start to get worked up and tense.

"Relax..."

"She just...I can't stand her. She makes me so angry."

"She makes a lot of people angry."

"I know, but knowing that she could screw something up for us..."

"Well we know the truth to everything and all we have to do is talk to Vince and let him know what's true and what's not."

"Yeah...he does know we were seeing each other before, but that had nothing to do with me making it. That's what I'm most worried about...me getting kicked off the roster because of that."

"You won't."

"That's all I've been thinking about. The whole Eve thing...I was waiting for the call telling me I had to go home. It was scary every time the phone would ring."

"Well even so she couldn't prove anything. It's not like she walked in on us kissing in my office."

"That's true, but us always being together, her saying all those things...people talk. I was afraid of someone going to Vince and telling him lies."

"Well like I said, all we have to do is explain to him everything."

"That's the scary part. I dread that day when it has to come."

"Well we'll be prepared when and if it does."

"Right." I nod.

"Feel up to getting up now?"

"Maybe..."

"Convincing, I know..."

"Mhm..."

He grins and makes me look at him before he presses his lips to mine like he always does to convince me to get up in the morning. I press my hands against his chest since that's where they were. I then move one to his hair, running my fingers through it while I kiss him back. With my arms around his neck I pull him as close as he can get to me. He grins against my lips, his hands starting to wander. I try to break the kiss, but he holds me in place.

"Not done yet..." He mumbles.

I mumble a response against his lips, letting him do what he wanted. I move both hands so they're now in his hair while one of his hands wander up my side, under my shirt and the others rests on my thigh. I tense up, knowing what was coming. He smirks against my lips as he feels me tense. He makes sure that I don't sense what he's going to do coming and waits a while before squeezing my thigh. Since I was caught off guard, I muffle a moan into the kiss, tugging at his hair more. That causes him to do it once more and it gets an even louder response out of me. Then he starts to pull away from the kiss, making it linger. I whine in protest, not wanting him to stop.

"I know, I know. But more later."

"Awww." I whine.

"Hope it was enough to convince you."

"It was."

"Good."

"We can get up...when you're ready to let go."

"That works too." I laugh.

He lets me go for a brief moment so he can get up and out of the bed. Once he does, he reaches down and picks me up. My arms go around his neck, his arms cradling my legs.

"I have a feeling you're going to be like this all day."

"Maybe."

"Thought so." I laugh s he sets me by my bags, holding my waist.

"I wanna watch as you pick something out." He rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Like always." I chuckle, searching through my bag. Once I find a few things, I show him for his approval.

"I love it."

"You always love what I pick."

"Yes I do."

"Like always." I laugh.

"Can you blame me?"

"No and I know, it's because I have the best clothes."

"You do." He nods. "After all, I do buy most of them for you."

"That's why I do have the best clothes that you love so much."

"Exactly."

"So...how about I got get changed now?"

"That would be a good idea."

I nod then start to head to the bathroom, but seem to have trouble walking.

"Uh Mike..." I stop. "...you kinda have to let me go first."

"Oops."

"Unless you're coming with me."

"Well if I come with you, you may not end up getting changed."

"Good point." I laugh. "So you're going to have to let me go."

"Unfortunately, yes." He nods, reluctantly letting go.

"I'll be quick. I promise."

"I believe you."

I give him a quick kiss then head into the bathroom. I take off the clothes I wore to bed then put on the outfit I picked out. I do my makeup first then give my hair loose waves. It didn't take me that long to do all that and once everything looked perfect, I headed back out into the room to see him already dressed.

"Like what you chose to wear." I grin.

"Oh this? It's nothing.": He chuckles. "Just something I heard you like." He grins.

"Let me guess...Shauna?" I laugh.

"Guilty."

"I knew it."

"What can I say, she told me everything."

"I had a feeling she would, not that I mind."

"Of course not."

"Breakfast first?"

"Good idea. Hotel restaurant or local one?"

"We can try a local one. I'm sure you know a few good ones."

"You're right I do."

"I'm ready when you are." I say after grabbing my coat.

"I'm ready." He nods, pulling on his coat.

He walks over, putting his arm over my shoulder as we head out of the room. We get in the elevator then head out to the car. Once we're out the door, I move closer to him, the cool air hitting me.

"At least it's not raining."

"Thank god for that. It would be even colder."

"Right. I mean November weather over here is wet."

"Right. I'm just glad it held off for now."

"Me too." He says as we reach the car.

He opens my door for me then heads right over to the other side, starting the car and turning the heat on. We sit there for a bit, letting the car warm up.

"Much better." I say once the heat comes out.

"Should be much warmer in no time."

"Feels good already."

"Good."

Soon the car gets warm enough and he starts to head for a local place that he knows has good food. Once we get there, he parks then we both get out and head inside. We don't have to wait long to be seated, and we get seated in a booth, handed menus to look over before the waitress comes back.

"If only I knew what half of this stuff was." I laugh as I look over my menu.

"I know right, but I can suggest to you what I always get."

"That's a good idea. I'll get that."

"Then I shall order that for you when the waitress comes back."

"Alright." I nod, setting my menu down. "What are you getting?"

"I'm getting this." He points it out to me on the menu.

"Sounds good. I'll have to try it when it comes out."

"It's really good. I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will of you do."

"Of course." He nods.

The waitress comes back and seems too be very polite. She tells us the specials then takes our orders. Once she has them, she heads back to put them in.

"We should definitely come back here as much as we can. The waitresses are nicer here."

"I find that they are much nicer than the states. They have more respect for people over here."

"It seems so." I nod.

"They should come over here and learn a few things on how to act." I add.

"I know right?"

"I've only been here about a day and I already don't want to leave. The people seem so nice here."'

"Well every year we make a trip or two over here. Now that you're with us, you can come here for the tours."

"It's going to be something that I enjoy very much. I've always wanted to come over here and now I get the chance to."

"And compete for fans overseas."

"That's the most exciting part. Only a few months in and I already have some fans, moslty haters, but that's what makes it all the better."

"That's the attitude."

"The only one I have." I grin.

"How well I know."

"That's what makes us perfect."

"Exactly."

"I can't wait until after tonight. It's going to be fun to see all the haters on Twitter and everything. Going to be interesting to see what they say."

"That's the fun part." He chuckles.

"As I saw with some of your tweets. You don't know how many times we said the same thing." I laugh.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. They would send you something, those who I followed, and I would tweet them with something and then you would happen to reply to them with the same thing. It was so weird."

"We really are perfect for each other then, aren't we?"

"It would appear so."

Then the drinks and the food come to the table, since both were filled at the same time when we ordered. Our plates get put in front of us along with our drinks. We start to eat and the food tastes really good.

"You're right...this is good." I say after taking a bite.

"I told you." He grins.

"You did and I believed you too."

"I get this every time we come here."

"I can see why. It's delicious."

"Isn't it?"

"Mhm." I nod after taking another bite.

"Definitely getting this the next time we come back." I add.

"It's really that good."

"They do have some other good food here, but this beats them all." He nods.

"I see why. I can't get enough."

"I can tell."

"You might want to hide yours. That one bite I got wasn't enough." I eye his plate.

"I can share. I don't mind."

"Good because I want more." I chuckle, stealing more form his plate.

"Of course you do."

"I would offer you some of mine, but that's all gone."

"Right."

"Couldn't help myself."

"I know, I know." He chuckles.

"I eat like a guy. I know, but I just love food so much."

"Who doesn't love food?"

"Got me there." I laugh.

"People who don't eat, don't love food."

"True, but I have yet to meet someone who doesn't eat."

"Me neither."

"Well, I'm all done. You can have the rest." I push my plate away.

"All full?"

"For now." I laugh.

"I get like that sometimes."

"That I find hard to believe."

"First time I had this, I couldn't finish it. Honestly."

"Really? And I could. That is hard to believe." I chuckle.

"I have my moments."

"You do, just like me. Just makes me love you even more." I steal a kiss.

"I love you too."

I rest my head on his shoulder while he finishes eating. When he's done, he gets the bill and pays then we head back out to the car to start looking at all the sights. In the meantime, Shauna was half asleep and was trying to find a comfortable spot to lay on the bed, because she wasn't comfortable at the moment. The motion of her moving caused Alex to wake up a bit. He reached over, pulling her closer to him so she was laying on his chest. That seemed to help and she finally got comfortable, and snuggled into him the best she could. He pulls the blanket over them more, his arms around her so she doesn't move.

"...cold..." She mumbles.

"Got it." He runs his hands over her arms to help her warm up.

"Maybe wearing this shirt wasn't such a good idea last night."

"Maybe not, but you didn't know it would be this cold."

"Because the heat hasn't kicked in yet."

"It should at any moment." He says just as it kicks on. "See? There it is." He chuckles.

"Should be warm in no time." He adds.

"Good." She mumbles, snuggling closer to him.

"You're warm to begin with so that'll help even more." She adds.

"I always am and it's good in times like this."

"Yes it is."

He keeps rubbing her arms, making sure the blanket is snug around them until she's warm enough.

"I'm better now."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." He nods, moving his hands so they're resting on her sides.

"If I wasn't awake before, I am now."

"You get enough sleep though?"

"Yeah, I got enough sleep. I think."

"You think?" He chuckles.

"I'm half awake here, I can't think straight."

"Of course. no rush to get up. Just lay here and wake up more."

"Right."

He makes sure to hold her in place while she lays there.

"Wonder if we have matches tonight." She mumbles.

"Not sure. We can ask Mike if we do."

"Right."

"We'll do that after we get up and dressed for the day."

"Good plan."

"Whenever you're ready to get up we can."

"Hmm...in a few." She hides her face in his neck.

"No rush."

"That's why you're the best."

"I only do what is best for you, plus, I love holding you."

"How well I know."

"Good. You should."

"I hope the weather isn't too bad outside. I know November is a wet month over here."

"From what I can see, it looks a bit sunny out."

"Oh good. Then it'll warm up at least a bit and won't be too cold."

"No, probably in the 50's or so. Not to bad."

"Perfect for going around and seeing the sights."

"It is." He nods. "So I'm guessing that's what you want to do today?"

"Well we have nothing else planned, so why not?"

"It's a great idea. This is a beautiful place and it's been a long time since we were here."

"That's true."

"You ready to get up yet or a bit longer?"

"I suppose we can get up now."

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Alright." He nods, moving so he's able to pick her up with him.

"And of course you would carry me over to my things." She laughs.

"I'm not ready to let go yet, plus you're to good to walk this early in the morning."

"Well then, good to know."

"You know what you need? A maid. This way you don't have to do a thing. I think when we get home I'll make arrangements."

"You would."

"I'm serious about it too. You shouldn't have to lift a fingers for anything."

"You know I have no problem with cleaning and stuff though."

"I know you don't, but I just don't think you should have to do it. They'll be your personal assistant too. Get your clothes, appointments, everything. You don't have to do anything."

"So you and I can have more time to ourselves."

"That's the plan."

"Only you."

"Only me, yes."

"Well if you wanna do it, go ahead."

"As soon as we get back home I'll do it."

"Alright." She nods.

"Need help with an outfit?" He asks once he sets her by her bags.

"You would like to help, wouldn't you?"

"I would." He nods excitedly.

"Go crazy."

He grins, letting her go so he can pick out something. He takes his time looking at everything then finally decides on something. When he has everything, he holds it up to show her.

"Of course...blue."

"What can I say? I love you in blue."

"That's why I have so much of it."

"Exactly."

"Well, I shall be back then."

"Okay."

She takes the clothes from him and head into the bathroom to change into them. Once in there, she starts to do her normal routine. Just like she has been, she leaves the makeup off because she doesn't need to wear it until at least tonight anyway. Once she's all set, she walks out of the bathroom and heads back over to her bags so she can put on her jewelry since she didn't take it into the bathroom with her.

"Always so gorgeous."

"Well you did pick these clothes out after all."

"I'm not talking about the clothes." He stares at her face through the mirror.

"Oh, that. Yeah I remembered not to wear it again."

"Good. You're beautiful without it." He comes up behind her, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, I know."

"I think you should only wear it for shows and big events. Leave it off all the other times."

"I'll remember that then."

"I'm sure you will."

"Gonna have to let me go so I can get my shoes on."

"Alright..." He reluctantly lets you go.

Once he does, she finds a pair and walks over to the bed and sits on the edge to put them on. After getting those on, she stands up, putting her jacket on along with him.

"Breakfast?" He holds out his hand.

"Yes, that's a good idea."

He takes her hand in his then they head out of the room and to the elevator, getting in and going to the lobby. After getting to the lobby, they head out to the car and like always he opens her door for her. After she's in, he goes around and gets in himself and then they head off to find a place to have breakfast. Once they find a place, they walk in and they're seated fairly quickly. They're given menus to look over before the waitress comes to the table. For now they order drinks while they decide on what they want to eat.

"I really love this place. They have great food."

"They do." Alex nods. "Why do you think we come here all the time?" He chuckles.

"Right." She laughs.

After deciding on what she wants, she puts her menu down while she waits. He looks over the menu and bit longer, wanting to try something different. Once he finds something, he puts his menus down as well. It isn't long until the waitress comes back and gets their orders, heading back to get them filled.

"Trying something different I see."

"Thought I would." He nods.

"Good choice. I remembered what they had from last time so I didn't really have to look."

"Right."

"When did you want to talk to Mike about tonight?" He asks.

"Maybe when we're out and about seeing the sights? I can always call him or something."

"I figured you would want to. Just to be prepared for tonight."

"Right, because if I do have a match and I don't find out until the last minute, then I won't be prepared. Neither would you, if you have one too."

"Exactly. It's better to find out now rather than later."

"Definitely." She nods.

"Other then that, anywhere you wanted to go that you missed last time?"

"There's a few places."

"We can see as many of them as we can today."

"Great."

"Today's all about you." He kisses her head.

"Aren't you sweet."

"Always am for you."

A bit after that the food comes to the table, and then they start to eat while talking about stuff in general from time to time. Since they got something different this time, they take turns sharing what each of them got.

"That's actually good."

"I heard from a few others who got it that it was so I had to try it."

"Ohhh."

"They were right too. And, yours is good too."

"I thought so."

"Definitely going to have to get this next time we come."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Maybe even come here before we leave too."

"You know I'm all for that."

"That's what I thought." He chuckles.

"You just know me that well."

"I do." He grins, stealing a kiss.

After they finish, they wait for the bill. Once that comes, he of course pays for the whole meal and then they get up and head back out to the car so they can start going around to see the sights. Once in the car, they head to the places that she missed the last time. Mike and I in the meantime, went to places that he's been before, that he wanted to show me, that were amazing.

"Everything is so beautiful over here. I'm so glad I get to see it all."

"I'm glad we get to see it all together now."

"Me too." I smile. "That's the best part of all this."

"I couldn't agree any more." He grins

"You're actually the only one I could picture myself with while doing all this. I don't know why, but I just did."

"Awww.."

"I know it's cheesy, but every time I would think about coming here, you were the only one who came to my mind."

"That's sweet."

"You really think so? I thought you would think I was weird or something."

"Not at all. Why would I think that?"

"I really don't know. Thought you would think I was some crazy fan girl or something."

"There's nothing wrong with that at all."

"Phew." I say to myself. "That makes me feel a lot better now."

"I love you...even if you have a crazy fan girl side." He chuckles. "That's what makes you...well you."

"Aww. I love you too and I promise I'm not like those other fan girls. I'm far from it. I'm more...calm."

"Well even if you were, I'd love you just the same as I do now."

"Awww...charmer."

"Always for you."

"Of course." I give him a quick kiss.

As we were walking around where we were, Mike's phone starts to go off.

"I've got it." He says as he digs through his pockets.

"Who is it?"

"Shauna. Just give me a few minutes." He says as he answers. "What's up?"

"Hey Mike. I was wondering if Alex and I had matched tonight. We just want to be prepared if we do."

"Oh yeah of course. You probably won't like this, but I had to do it to keep from being bothered by them. Both Wade and Eve came to me and asked for title rematches. I declined and the only way to shut them up was to put them in a tag team match against you two."

"Are you serious?" You groan. "I'm not happy about it at all, you're right, but I guess it's something we're going to have to deal with."

"Right."

"I knew you wouldn't like it, but I did ban the other two from coming down. If they do, it's an automatic DQ, even if they do nothing. I'm not having that." He adds.

"Of course. That helps me feel a lot better."

"I figured it would so that's why I made that stipulation. Nothing is going to happen to you tonight."

"Alex will be relieved to hear that."

"Good. I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure that you and Stef are as safe as can be while on my show."

"If anyone else was GM besides you, then I don't know what I would do."

"Even if I wasn't, Alex and I would still make sure nothing would happen to you both."

"Right, of course."

"I don't have a set time for though. You both being the champions, you get to pick when you want it."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"Alright. I just need to know about an hour before the show."

"Don't worry, I'll let you know."

"Okay good. Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"That's it actually."

"So, we'll see you tonight then?"

"Yup, see you tonight."

"Enjoy the rest of your day kiddo." He chuckles.

"You too."

He hangs up the phone, putting it back in his pocket.

"I knew she wasn't going to be happy." I shake my head.

"We both knew."

"At least you made it so Drew and Dolph can't get involved. You know they had something planned for tonight."

"Exactly."

"So, where to next?"

"Well what did you have in mind? Any place you really wanna see?"

"Not really here. In London there are a few places, but I guess we can just look at the countryside."

"Alright." He nods.

We then head back to the car, getting in. He starts the car to get it warm before heading out to drive around for a bit. After we drive around for a bit, he goes into the town and we decide to check out a few of the shops that are there.

"Always a good idea to buy things you can take home to remind you of the trip."

"It really is." I nod. "I have to get something for my mom too. She'll just love that."

"I can't wait until I get to meet her." He grins.

"I can't wait for you to either. She can't wait. She still thinks I'm lying about being with you." I chuckle.

"Well she's going to be proven wrong." He chuckles.

"That she is." I nod. "Speaking of that...she has this big dinner on Thanksgiving every year. How would you like to meet her then?"

"I would love that."

"I'll let you know then. Probably going to have to tell her Shauna is coming since she won't believe that it's really you coming."

"Whatever works."

"I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when I show up with you. They're going to think I paid you or something."

"I'll prove them wrong too." He chuckles.

"Yes you will. We both will."

"That's gonna be fun."

"It's going to be a blast. I'm all excited now."

"So am I."

"That's not for a few weeks or so. I'm sure I can convince them all by then."

"If not, then we prove them wrong then."

"Indeed we will."

"So, let's go get something for your mom."

I nod as he head down the street. We go to pass this one store that happens to be a magnet store. I stop Mike and tug him into the store.

"This will be perfect."

"I take it she likes magnets."

"She loves them."

"I try to get her a new one every chance I get."

"She's going to love it. Especially since it's from you."

"Oh I know."

"Get as many as you want for her. Tthere's no limit."

"Of course, because money isn't an issue."

"Never is."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"Now go crazy." He chuckles.

I let go of then look around the store. Since there were so many, I took my time looking at them all. I found a few that she would love and picked those up. I looked around for a bit more before going to find Mike.

"I'm done. I need to get out of here before I but the whole store." I chuckle.

"Just like me when we go shopping for you."

"Exactly." I laugh. "Now I know why you get that way."

"Yes you do."

We then head to the counter to pay for everything. Once that was all paid for, we head back out and start walking down the street again.

"Let's just hope we don't find a clothes store." He chuckles.

"Knowing you, you'll find one."

"True."

"Since you've been here before, you know where they all are too."

"You're right, I do."

"I have a feeling that's where we're heading."

"You'll see."

I nod, leaning into his side as we walk a bit farther. When we get far enough, he stops. I look up to see that it is a clothing store.

"I knew it."

"Can't help myself. I saw some things here that would look perfect on you."

"Of course you did."

We head into the store and he takes me over to the section where he found the clothes. He picks them out then hands them to me and takes me right to the dressing rooms.

"I know for a fact these will look perfect on you."

"You do tend to know what looks good on me."

"Of course I do."

"I'll go try these on and I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting here."

"Like always." I chuckle, giving him a kiss then heading in to try on the clothes.

"I would come in there with you, but I'd most likely get in trouble."

"I think you would." I laugh.

"Save that for home and hotel rooms."

"You know I will." He grins.

"Of course you will."

I get the first thing on then walk out to show him.

"Looks better than I thought it would."

"Everything always looks better than you think." I spin, giving him the whole look.

"That's a keeper." He nods.

"I had that feeling."

"Now let's see the next one."

I head back in to try on something else. I come out in that and get the same reaction. I keep doing that until I get down to the last thing he picked. This one happened to be a dress. It came to about my mid-thigh, had a halter type top and was a nice shade of pink. Once I had that one, I walked out, spinning around so he could see it all.

"You've rendered me speechless."

"Always happens when I wear a dress."

"Can you blame me?"

"No." I turn to look at myself again. "I do look hot in this dress." I do a few poses.

"Yes, yes you do."

"I know one thing you like...the back."

"So much."

"I would come over there so you can see better, but I don't think what you want to do would be to appropriate for here."

"No, not really."

"I'll go get changed so you don't have to suffer anymore."

"Maybe that would be a good idea. Don't want to get in trouble after all."

"We can't have that." I grin, blowing him a kiss before heading back in to change.

I put back on my regular clothes then gather up everything that he liked and head back out to him.

"Got everything you liked. Let's go get these paid for."

"Lets." He grins, eagerly pulling to the counter.

Of course he pays for everything just like in the magnet store, and he even offers to carry the bags for me.

"Are you sure? There are a lot of bags."

"I have no problem with it at all. Unless you want to carry half and I'll carry the rest."

"I'd feel better if I carried some."

I take some and he takes the rest and then we leave the store. We decide to head back to the car since we have a lot of bags to carry. We put those in the car then walk around for a bit longer. After a while of walking, we start to get tired and decide to head back to the car so we can spend the rest of the day until we need to leave to rest. With Shauna and Alex, they have just got to the last thing that she wanted to see that she missed last time.

"The final thing I wanted to see that I didn't get to see last time."

"Now you get to see it."

"Thank god for days off before a show."

"Right? We wouldn't be able to enjoy anything."

"Exactly. Oh we have to decide when we want our tag team match. Mike said since we're both the champions, we can pick a time. We have to let him know an hour before the show."

"Hmm...how about we open the show? Get it over with early."

"That's actually a good idea."

"This way we have all night to stay in the locker room and not be bothered or have to worry about the match."

"You would want that."

"I would, plus I can keep an eye on you the whole night. Make sure nothing happens."

"Like anything would happen."

"I know nothing will, but you know I can't help but to worry."

"I know."

"Enough about that, lets just enjoy the scenery."

"Yes, let's."

They keep walking around, looking at everything and taking a few pictures along the way.

"I think I'm ready to go now. Wanna rest up before tonight."

"We can do that." He nods.

"You probably want more time to be all cuddly anyway."

"I really do."

"I figured."

"The sooner we get back, the better."

"Of course."

He holds her close as they head back to the car. Once there, he opens her door then goes to the other side once she's in. When they're set, he heads back for the hotel. When they get there, he parks in the spot they left from and then head back inside and up to their floor, heading into the room.

"Now it's cuddle time." He grins once they get their jackets off.

"I should prepare myself for you grabbing me then shouldn't I?"

"You might want to." He reaches out, pulling her to him.

She squeaks as he does so and the next thing she knows, they're laying on the bed and he wraps his arms around her.

"Not moving."

"I didn't think so."

"We would stay this way forever if we could."

"I wouldn't complain."

"I didn't think you would."

"I never complain when it comes to you."

"You don't actually." He chuckles. "Love you." He kisses you quick.

"Love you too."

"And proof of that is wearing this necklace every day." She adds.

"I see that and I'm glad you love it so much."

"I really do."

"Good."

"Makes me wonder what you have in mind for my birthday gift."

"I have a few things in mind." He grins. "No hints either."

"Awww."

"You'll survive. I want you to be totally surprised."

"Right, of course."

"I still have months to plan anyway."

"True."

*He nuzzles her neck, running his fingers through her hair.

"You know what that does to me."

"I just like playing with it. I can stop if you want me to."

"No no. You don't have to. I'm just saying. It's calming anyway."

"Good. I want you to be as relaxed as possible."

"I'm getting there."

"That's the goal." He keeps running them through her hair until she's relaxed enough.

"Have I told you that you're amazing?"

"You have, everyday."

"Just making sure."

"I'll never be as amazing as you. You're beyond perfect."

"Awww."

"That's how I see you in my eyes."

"Well you're perfect in my eyes too."

"I do my best."

"And your best is good enough."

"Like it should be."

"Exactly."

"You want to nap or watch TV until we have to get ready?"

"I think TV will be good. Although I'm not sure what there is to watch exactly."

"We can find a movie or something." He reaches for the remote.

"Right." She nods.

He turns on the TV then looks for a movie. Once he finds one, he sets the remote down. He pulls her back closer to him while they watch the movie. She actually managed to stay awake for the rest of the day, but he was the one to doze off. Once she felt a change of breathing, she looks up to see him passed out and she couldn't help but laugh a bit. She waited until the last possible moment to wake him up. When she tries to, she ends up getting pulled closer, and his grip tightens around her.

"Alex..." She laughs, running her fingers through his hair. "...you have to wake up."

All he does is mumble, deciding not to wake up yet. She decides to let him sleep and manages to get out of his grip so she can start to get ready. The most she does is fix her clothes up and her hair, and just put makeup on. Once she's done with that, she walks out to get her bag together.

"...Shauna..." Alex mumbles, reaching for her on the bed.

"I'm getting my things ready to go."

"Already?" He rubs his eyes.

"Yeah, instead of me, it was you who passed out. Sleepyhead."

"I didn't even think I was that tired. Must have just hit me."

"You must've needed it."

"I guess so." He sits up, stretching.

"Feel better?"

"I do, much better."

"Good."

He gets off the bed, coming over to her, giving her a kiss before going to his bags to get everything ready for the night. She was done before he was so while she waits, she sits on the edge of the bed, watching him.

"Like what you see?" He grins.

"Well you are wearing the jeans I love so yes."

"I had a feeling." He chuckles, wiggling his butt a bit before standing.

"Trying to kill me?"

"I don't know...did it work?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" He turns around doing it again.

"Do you want me to jump you?"

"If we had more time then yes." He grins. "You know I love to tease you."

"Touche."

"You ready or are we not going to be leaving right now?"

"I'm ready. And I already told Mike while you were passed out when we want our match."

"Alright." He nods. "Shall we?" He holds out his hand.

"Yes we shall." She takes his hand and laces her fingers with his.

They do a quick check of the room then head out to the elevators. Once there, they take that down to the lobby then head to the car. They put their things in the back then get in and head for the arena. Mike and I had already gotten ready and were on our way there as well.

"So they want to start the show off, get the match done and over with."

"I don't blame them. I just wish we didn't have to wait until the end. Gives him more time to plan."

"I know."

"I hope we don't have to see any of them until the match. Today has been good and I don't want them to ruin it."

"I'll try my hardest to keep them away from us."

"I know you will, but being the GM they will make some excuse to come see you."

"Right, I know."

"I say from now on, they have to make an appointment to see you if it's not scripted."

"That's actually a good idea."

"I'm just full of them." I grin. "Plus...we'll get more alone time that way." I wink.

"Very true."

"Although, after tonight we won't have to worry about that."

"No we won't."

"I more excited about that then actually getting to beat up Ziggler."

"Of course you are."

"The night is definitely going to drag...I just know it." I groan.

"Most likely."

"Even the drive seems like it's taking forever."

"We're almost there."

"Good."

"I say about a few more minutes and we should be there."

"I can't wait until we get there and I know you can't either...touchy."

"That's right." He chuckles.

"And it's not even a dress this time." I chuckle as well.

"It doesn't have to be." He grins.

"Of course it doesn't."

"I'm touchy with you in general."

"Gee, I wonder why..." I say more than ask.

"Oh you know why."

"Enlighten me."

"Well first of all, sometimes it's the perfume you wear."

"I only wear what you like."

"I like everything."

"Judging by how many I have, I would think so." I laugh.

"That and your clothes."

"You do pick them all so I can see why there too."

"Well of course."

"Anything else or is that all you got?"

"Your scented lip glosses."

"How well I know about that. It's hard to keep it on around you."

"They're all just so good."

"Like you say all the time."

"Because it's true."

"Of course it is."

"Can you really blame me?"

"No. They do taste really good." I rub my lips together, licking them.

"Which one are you wearing tonight?" He asks curious.

"Marshmallow."

"Well I can't wait to taste that soon."

"Hmm...should I let you though?" I tease.

"I think you should."

We'll see when we get there." I smirk.

"Yes we will."

He soon pulls into the parking lot, finding a place to park. We get out, get our things from the back then head inside to his locker room or well, office. Once there, we set our bags down and I turn to see him with that look on his face.

"I know that look..." I slowly back away from him taking off my jacket to reveal the one shoulder top that he loves so much.

"Do you now?"

"I do...that's the look that means I should run."

"Oh there will be no running away from me."

I look at the door then back at him before smiling sweetly and taking off for the door.

"Uh uh.." He says, quickly catching me.

"Nooooo."

"I'm afraid so." He chuckles.

"It's fun to tease you."

"I know it is."

"What's you plan now, hmm?"

"You're not moving for a while."

"Not even to the couch?"

"You're staying in my arms as I bring you over there."

"You've just got everything covered, don't you?"

"Yes I do." He grins.

He then scoops me up in his arms, carrying me to the couch. Once he sits, he holds me on his lap so I can't move.

"Not moving."

"By the hold you have, I didn't think so."

"What do you say we look over the script for tonight?"

"We can do that." I nod.

He grabs it off the table next to the couch and hands it to me to hold while we look through it. We look to see that Shauna's tag match with Alex is first, a promo, Drew in a match against Zack, Dolph and Wade promo, then another match.

"Seems like a good show."

"It does. So far on interruptions."

"Right." He nods.

"I do believe I owe you something though."

"I believe so."

"Hmm..." I pure my lips. "...to torture you or not..." I brush my lips over his then pull away.

"You're torturing..."

"Do something about it then..."

"I'm plotting..." He smirks.

"That's never good..."

"I'll get you when you least expect it."

"You always do."

"Because it's fun that way."

"For you it is."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Every time."

"So you're gonna have to wait and find out what I do."

"Awww." I pout.

"You'll survive."

"Then you'll have to wait too."

"Hmmm...I believe I can."

"If you say so..."

"I can try anyway..."

"Alright."

"Let's just hope we have no interruptions. Un-scripted anyway."

"Yeah."

"Maybe locking the door would be a good idea."

"It would, but you have to let me go to do that."

"It would only be for a second."

"You're the one that doesn't want me to move silly."

"Hmmm...I think I'm ready for that marshmallow now." He grins with that look in his eyes.

"It's all yours."

He smirks and this time wastes no time in pressing his lips to mine. Since he caught me off guard with the intensity of the kiss, it took me a bit to kiss back. Once I do, I kiss him back with as much intensity as he's kissing me while my fingers run through his hair. With his free hand that wasn't wrapped around me, he started to make it wander, making it very clear where he was moving it to. I try to prepare myself for what's coming and he knows that so he waits a bit before making his move. At the same time when he takes my bottom lip between his teeth, he squeezes down on my thigh. I make a soft noise, trying not to make it to loud since there wasn't much privacy. He smirks and lets my lip go, then goes back to getting the lip gloss off, which was his goal. The kiss picks up and becomes more rough the more he tries to take it off. He squeezes my thigh once more, a loud moan being muffled into the kiss. Once he feels that he's gotten all the lip gloss off, that's when he pulls away, but leaves the kiss lingering, his hand remaining to rest on my thigh.

"...every time..." I say breathlessly.

"It's fun for me."

"Way to much fun."

"You get me back though."

"Oh I will too." I smirk.

"Let me guess...catch me off guard too?"

"You'll know. It won't be until much later."

"I can't prepare can I?"

"Probably not."

"Oh darn."

"You'll enjoy it." I kiss him quick.

"Always do."

"I do aim to please so..." I smirk.

"So do I."

"You always do, trust me."

"I know." He grins.

"That's why I love you so very much." I rub my nose against his.

"I love you too." He steals a kiss.

"I believe the show is gonna start soon."

"Good, but no distracting. I want to see the first match."

"Right, I know that."

"I can't wait to see Shauna mess Eve up...again." I grin evilly.

"I can tell." He chuckles.

"It's going to be gooood."

"Which is why I booked it."

"Perfect thinking."

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"But yes, I will stop being all distracting while you're watching the match."

"You're such a good boy." I joke.

"I try."

"Because you know what you get if you're good."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Good. You just might get that later." I grin.

"I shall behave then."

"I know you will."

In the meantime, after having gotten ready for the match, Alex and Shauna headed to the curtain to wait. While they were waiting for the show to start, Eve and Wade had walked up, Alex holding her closer to him.

"Good...keep me held back. I don't want to go crazy on either one of them...yet."

"You'll get your chance in the ring. I just don't want him near you right now."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she moved on from trying to flirt with you to him." She mumbles.

"Let her. I don't care."

"Neither do I, I'm just saying."

"If she does let me know...I'll only be looking at you."

"Touche."

Soon the intro for Raw starts, the pryos and everything, Cole and Jerry introducing the show. There was no hype for the match really since it was opening it, but they did hype my tag team match with Mike against Ziggler and Alicia. Once that was all done, their match was announced, Eve heading out first. As she walked by, she gave Alex a flirty look.

"Guess I was wrong...unless she's trying to flirt with both of you." She mumble as she gives Eve a death glare.

"Probably that."

"Well just for that flirty look, she's in for it...even worse than before." She growls, her hands balling up into fists.

"Good. Channel all that for the match."

"I'll even take all that anger out on Wade too if I have to."

"Go for it."

"I'm thinking at some point maybe you distract the ref and I hit Wade with another low blow like I did the first time." She smirks evilly, as they watch him go out next.

"I'll do my very best for you." He grins.

"I know you will." She leans up and kisses him quick.

Once they were in the ring, Alex's theme hit and he headed out. When he was halfway down the ramp, her theme it and she headed out as well. Just to piss off both Eve and Wade at the same time, she makes sure to give Alex a lingering kiss when she reaches him, before they enter the ring. They both glare at the them, Eve trying to come after her right away, the ref holding her back. All she can do is laugh, while they get into the ring and stand up in the corners and raise their titles in the air to show that they're the champions and not Eve and Wade. The ref then takes the titles and hands them off while she gets ready to face Eve. While she leans against the corner, waiting for the bell, Alex stands on the outside and says words of encouragement in her ear. The bell rings and she pushes herself out of the corner, her and Eve meeting in the middle of the ring. Eve ends up getting in her face like always and shoves her so hard that she ends up backing up into the ropes, and then she proceeds to laugh about it.

"Laugh now. You won't be when I'm done."

She waits for Eve to turn around, and when she does Shauna superkicks her in the face. She ends up clutching her face as she quickly rolls out of the ring.

"Wuss." Shauna mutters, rolling out of the ring after her.

But just at that time, Wade hops down and walks over, standing in front of her, protecting her.

"Get out of my way!" She screams at him.

"If I don't?" He smugly says.

She goes to slap him, but he grabs her arm and stops that. She goes to kick him where she knows it'll hurt, but he grabs hee leg with his other hand, so now she only has one arm free and one leg free.

"I don't think so."

"I do." She smirks as Alex comes up behind him, hitting him from behind so he has to let her go.

At this point Eve had gotten back into the ring, and when Shauna goes to get back in, she comes over and kicks her off the side so she falls back down to the floor.

"Come on Shauna..." I bite my lip, tapping my knee.

"Don't worry, she's got this." Mike reassures me. "You and I both know that."

"I know...it's just...nerve racking."

Eve follows her out of the ring this time and comes around to me as she starts to get up. Then Eve takes her and slams her face onto the top off the barricade before spearing her into the side of the ring and she falls to the ground clutching her face with one hand and her other was holding her back.

"You can get through this Shauna. Come on. Get up. Come tag me." Alex encourages from his corner.

Eve helps her up this time and throws her back into the ring, and slides in herself. She goes for the cover, but Shauna kicks out. That's when she reaches for Alex so she can get a break and rest. Eve grabs her foot, trying to pull her to the center of the ring. She rolls on her back, using her foot and all her strength to kick Eve away then making the tag. And because he's in, Wade has to come in and he does. Alex takes him down with a couple clotheslines, and follows those up with a standing dropkick. That sends Wade into the corner and Alex hits him with an elbow, and then climbs to the top and goes to hit Wade with the signature 10 punches to the head, but at about 6 Wade pushes him off.

"That's alright. You got him enough. Keep up the pace. Slow him down!"

And course Eve tells her to shut up with the cheering for Alex. That sort of acts as a distraction and Wade ends up taking control of the match from there. Eve smirks over at you, cheering for Wade, doing her little dance on the 's when Shauna notices Wade moving the elbow pad down and she starts to get worried since Alex is getting to his feet and getting ready to turn around.

"Don't turn around!"

He's just so out of it, he can't really hear her because of the crowd and he starts to turn around. That's when she rushes in and as Wade was going to hit him with his elbow, she grabs a hold of Wade's arm, stopping him.

"Bloddy hell!" Wade growls, trying to push her away.

The ref tries to pull her off Wade's arm and it's not working. That's when Eve comes in and tackles her and they go rolling out of the ring, and they fight out there. Wade is distracted by it and that allows Alex to recover a bit and when Wade turns around he's hit with a spear by Alex. He then gets Wade on his shoulders and hits him with his finisher. Eve finally realizes what's happening and tries to break up the pin as Alex goes for it. Shauna grabs her by the feet and hold her as she clings to the bottom rope, making her watch as Alex wins the match for them. She lets Eve fall, making sure she hits hard before sliding into the ring to celebrate with Alex. The ref raises their hands in victory before going over and getting their titles to hand back to them. While he does that she hugs Alex and basically clings to him because if she hadn't stopped Wade, Alex would be out and quite possibly hurt.

"You dis amazing and thank you for stopping him."

"He would've hurt you much more than he hurts others, I had to."

"No matter how bad he hurt me, he wouldn't be any closer to getting to you, trust me."

"He would've been if he had knocked you out. You know what that move does to people."

"I do, but all you had to do was run to the back and find Mike. Wade can't touch you. He's get in trouble."

"I know, but there's always that thought in the back of my mind that he'll get away with it someday."

"Not on Mike's so he won't. We'll talk to Vince and have him do something."

"I suppose we can."

He gives her a quick kiss before they go off and celebrate a bit more, raising their titles in the air. When they're done with that, they head up the ramp and to the back.

"I think they hate each other." She laughs as they hear Eve and Wade arguing about the match since they had went to the back before them.

"It sure sounds that way."

"Oh well."

"To bad for them." He chuckles.

"Aww don't work well together? Sucks for you." She remarks, loud enough for them to hear when they pass them.

"You little-" Eve starts, but they turn the corner.

"I can't wait until I'm done with her. There's only so many rematches for the title Mike will let her have."

"I have a feeling that she's not going to get anymore. Mike seems tired of it too."

"I think we're all tired of it."

"We all are and I think that's why Mike denied her."

"True. I either want to face the winner of a number one contender's battle royal or face someone who can beat me in a non-title match. Since that's how it normally goes for title matches."

"Right. We can talk to Mike and see what he has to say about it too."

"And we can do that later. I just want to rest after the hits I took out there."

"Of course." He nods. "Ice?"

"That would help, yes."

"Lets go get that then."

She nods and they head that way. When they get there, they head in and ask for ice.

"You need any? Or are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm good for now. Some aspirin might be need later though."

"Good thing I carry that around with me all the time."

"I know you do and that's why I don't need it right this second."

"Right." She nods as she's handed a bag of ice.

Once she has that, she and him head back to their locker room to rest during the rest of the show.

"Much better."

"Good. If you need any help with sore spots, let me know."

"Of course."

"Now to see what we missed, if anything."

"Probably not much. Was most likely a break from the time we left to now."

"Right. That's not to bad."

"Probably nothing too special is next though. I do want to stay to the end definitely."

"Of course. Totally understandable."

"So no being distracting during that."

"I'll do my best."

"You probably will anyway once the ice melts and the sore spots come back."

"I'll try to make it so you can focus. I know how much you want to see that match."

"I really do."

"Then I won't keep you from watching it."

"Maybe if I'm feeling better before then you can have a bit of distracting fun then."

"Oh I really hope you feel better."

"We'll see once the ice melts." She kisses him quick.

"Right."

"I'm just glad my nose didn't end up bleeding."

"Now that would have set me off."

"It hurt at the time, but it's just sore right now."

"We should have gotten it looked at while we were at the trainers." He checks it for any bruising.

"I'm sure I'm fine."

"I know, but it doesn't look broken or anything so you should be good."

"Just have to be careful when you go to kiss me."

"I will."

"Good."

The show comes back and they reply highlights of their match then hype the main event again.

"I can't believe she stopped that elbow." I remark as they had shown that in the replay.

"That was impressive. I knew she could do a lot, but that was something I did not know."

"She could've gotten hurt though."

"She knew what she was doing. I did give her clearance to do things like that."

"Right."

"I really don't want to watch this next match though. Looks boring."

"I do have to pay attention to it...to a point. Being the GM and all."

"You can, I'll just lay here and rest my eyes for a bit."

"If you doze off you want me to wake you? Or let you sleep?"

"It's up to you. I don't mind either way."

"I'll figure it out when it happens."

"Alright." I nod, resting my head on his shoulder.

I then close my eyes to rest them while he pays attention to the match that had just started. The match was a long and interesting to Mike, but not to me since I kept my eyes closed the whole time. I managed to stay awake, just resting for now.

"Still with me?" He chuckles.

"Surprisingly."

"You seem pretty tired though. I think after our match and when we go back, it's straight to bed for you."

"I'm fine. It's just the whole time change. I'm not used to it."

"I don't think anyone really gets used to it."

"True, but I should be fine."

"Alright." He nods.

"When's the that segment going to happen in here again?"

"Let me check again." He says, grabbing the script and looking through it.

"Looks like right now." He says.

"Aww...so we have to move." I pout.

"Unfortunately."

I groan, moving from his lap and sitting at the far end of the couch while he looks over some papers so things don't look suspicious. After a few moments, there's a knock on the door shockingly. He gets up and goes to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" He asks after seeing who it is.

"Just want to have a talk with the GM, is that alright?"

"I suppose. Come on in." He opens the door, stepping aside.

"So what is it you want? Even though I'm sure I already know."

"Alright, you do know what I want, but this time I'm begging you. Give me on more chance and I know I can beat her this time and I'll stop bugging you about it."

"Eve, you've had plenty of chances already. And I'm pretty sure you blew them all."

"Oh come on Mike. You know I can beat her. I was just...not myself all those other times. This time I know I'll be ready."

"Don't try to turn this around. You were ready all those times, because otherwise I wouldn't have booked you in those matches."

"No no no. You didn't hear me right. I was ready, but my mind was somewhere else. I was so focused on getting something I wanted, I did not see the big picture. I promise this time I'll give it my all." She begs. "Please?" She starts to act flirty with him, batting her eyes.

"Really? You're gonna try that on me? Really?"

"I've seen and heard enough." I grumble, getting off the couch. "Eve, you need to get out of here. He told you no, now just drop it and leave. He has got better things to do then deal with the likes of you." I look at her disgusted.

"I don't think I was talking to you, was I? No. Stay out of this, it does not concern you."

"Torres, that's enough. You're not getting another title shot. Not for a while. Now next week I'm holding a battle royal to determine the next number one contender. And to make it fair, you're not going to be in the match. In fact, you can have the night off next Monday."

"What?!" She exclaims. "That is just not fair!"

"It is fair. Other girls deserve that chance. It's not all about you anymore. You can't flirt your way out of this one."

"That...I...whatever." She rolls her eyes, storming out of the room.

"Oh the nerve of her." I shake in anger.

"Thinks she can get what she wants by batting those eyelashes of hers. Doesn't work with me. Not by a long shot."

"Only one person can get away with that and we both know how it is." I grin.

"Yes we do."

"Can we go back to cuddling now? I really need it."

"You and I both need it, so yes."

"Yayy." I smile as his arms go around me, taking me back to the couch, sitting like we were before.

"Now let's hope this next match is long, before Wade and Dolph come in here. I already know Wade's gonna complain about the tag match and how it ended." Mike rolls his eyes.

"I'm so not waiting for that."

"And then most likely Dolph is gonna brag about how he's gonna win the match against us tonight and blah blah blah."

"Ugh." I roll my eyes. "If he does, can I slap him?"

"If he says something that's rude to you, or something you find rude, then yes."

"That shouldn't be a problem then." I laugh.

"Of course not." He chuckles.

"Everything he says I find rude. It usually is when he talks about you."

"Because he thinks he's better than everyone."

"He couldn't be more wrong. No one is better than you." I kiss him quick.

"Exactly."

"This looks like it's going to be a long one. All the talking."

"I know."

"Just gives all the more time to cuddle."

"Yes it does." He grins.

"It looks like you need it more than I did." I chuckle since his hold on me was tight.

"Just a bit."

"Well, I right here and not going anywhere. I'm all yours."

"And I'm all yours."

"Exactly like it should be."

"And always will be."

"Good." I lay my head on his shoulder. "I don't want anyone but you." I mumble.

"How well I know."

"Mhm." I nuzzle his neck, lightly kissing it.

"You prove that every day."

"I'll continue to do that too."

"So will I."

"Love you."

"Love you too. More than you'll ever know."

"I have a pretty good idea of how much."

"Do you now?"

"I do." I nod. "You treat me like I'm the only girl in the world and you're so good to me. I know that you truly care about me."

"I really do."

"The way you hold me like you never want to let go says enough."

"You're just that special to me."

"I don't know how or why, but I'm glad I am. You're just as special to me."

"Words can't explain how special you are to me, you just are."

"You don't know how happy that makes me either."

"I have a pretty good idea." He nods.

"I'm sure you do."

"You should be happy all the time."

"When I'm with you, I'm as happy as I could ever be."

"I feel the same way."

"Good. You should be happy too."

"I'm very happy. Happier than I ever have been."

"That was my goal."

"My goal is to make you happy every day. And I accomplish that goal every day."

"Yes you do."

"Which I'm glad I'm able to do."

"You did even before we met. All I had to do was look at your picture and I was happy."

"Awww."

"Whenever things were tough, I would just look at...your poster..." I mumble. "...and I would be just fine."

"That's sweet." He grins.

"You just have that kind of magic."

"It seems so."

"And it seems that the match is no over too." I sigh.

"The other two didn't help Drew did they?" He turns to look at the screen for any sign of Dolph or Wade.

"Wade's probably crying in the corner that he lost tonight and Dolph is probably to busy dying his hair...again."

"True." Mike chuckles.

"And we have to move again...I know."

"One kiss before we do though?"

"Of course." I grin, pressing my lips to his.

He makes sure to have the kiss last, not letting me pull away just yet. I smile, letting him lead, only stopping when he wants to.

"We'll leave our very best kiss for when we win." He smirks, after he pulls away.

"I already planned on that." I smirk.

He kisses me quick once more before I move to sit on the other side of the couch, while he focuses on the TV, watching the replay of the match that just ended. Once that was over there was a knock on the door. As much as I didn't want him to open the door he had to do it.

"What do you both want?" He asks after opening the door.

"Well I want to talk about our match...GM." Dolph remarks, walking in.

"What's to talk about and I did not say you could just walk into my office like that."

"Well we do have to talk about my match I had out there." Wade adds as he walks in too.

"There's nothing to talk about. You lost your match. It was a fair match. I saw the whole thing. And don't even try to tell me you want another title shot because you're done with them. You get no more. As for you Dolph..." Mike looks at Dolph. "...hey! I'm over here!" He turns Dolph around from staring at me. "There is nothing more to talk about. You both just need to leave my office."

"If we don't want to?"

"Then you both can just go home and we'll have that tag match at another time. How about that?"

"And what'll be the main event of the night then huh?"

"Hmm...maybe for the first time ever, the Divas will have that spot. I have no problem with that and I'm sure the fan wouldn't mind either."

"But I deserve to be in that main event. You know it, I know it, the whole WWE Universe knows it. You take that away from me, I will make your job very hard for you." Dolph threatens.

"Yeah...I'm real scared of some bleach blonde noddle haired pretty boy. There is no way I'm going to give you want you want if you don't stop looking at her. She's not the GM, I am. So you look at me when I'm speaking to you. If you want that main event you'll get out of my office right now."

"Alright. Fine. We're going."

"Oh and by the Wade. I hope you relay this message to Drew. You and him are banned from ringside."

"Whot?" Wade turns around not happy, his accent more thick.

"You heard me. I want this match to be fair. So I don't want you two there trying to help him and Alicia win."

"We wouldn't even think of doing that. He can do it on his own. We all can win on our own."

"Uh huh. I'll believe it when I see it. You're still banned from ringside."

"That might just be something that you'll regret." He looks Mike in the eye, Dolph smirking at me before they both leave.

Once the cameraman leaves, Mike and I are both in the clear.

"Psh. Doesn't scare me."

"Yeah...not one bit." I say, trying to cover up being nervous.

"You okay?"

"Me? I'm just fine."I fake a smile.

"Stef...I've known you long enough to know when you're trying to hide something. Tell me what's wrong."

"Just...they way he said it and they way Dolph was looking at me...it crept me out." I bite my lip, trying to hold back tears.

"May end up hiring extra security then. Will that help you feel better?"

"It might." I nod slightly.

"I'll do that then."

"Alright." I lowly say.

"I'll talk to some people before we go out there."

"That sounds good."

"Have them come out after us and guard the stage."

"That would make me feel a lot better, only if you're able to do that though."

"I'm the GM, I can have anything happen if it involves the safety of any of my talent, including you."

"Then I feel a bit better already."

"Good. Because your safety is a lot more important to me."

"Always is." I smile slightly. "But, you know what would make me feel even better?"

"What?"

"You over here holding me."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He grins, walking back over and sitting on the couch, pulling me over so I'm sitting on his lap.

"So much better." I sigh in content, leaning into him.

"As it should be."

"Mhm."

"Now we have the rest of the time to ourselves until the match."

"Perfect."

"Just like you."

"Awe Mike." I blush.

"And that's the honest truth."

"I'm far from perfect, but I know that to you I am."

"That's exactly right."

"Just like you're prefect to me in every way."

"Oh I know I am."

"Of course you do." I laugh.

"You know it, I know it, everyone knows it." He chuckles.

"I do know all to well. More so than others."

"Well I would hope so."

"Trust me, I do."

"Good."

"I believe you do have a show to watch now."

"Unfortunately."

"Hopefully things will go quick so we can have our match and get out of here."

"Let's hope so."

I nod, laying my head on his shoulder while he holds me as tight as he can, his hand running up and down my back soothingly to calm me more.

"Relaxed now?"

"I am. Much more then before."

"My plan is working then."

"It always does."

"Because I know what I'm doing."

"You do and I love you for that."

"Love you too."

The rest of the show went pretty good and he was happy with most of it. It got down to the match before ours and we decided to go get changed. Since he was done before I was, he made his way over to me and was being as touchy as he could be.

"Mike, if you don't stop we're going to be late." I giggle.

"The GM can be as late as he wants to be."

"You would use that excuse." I laugh, trying to lace up my boots.

"It's true after all." He chuckles.

"I'm sure it is, but you don't want to keep the fans waiting, do you?"

"No, not really. I wouldn't be a good GM if I did that."

"No, plus you get to see this all the time anyway." I grin. "Maybe even later tonight." I wink.

"Well I'll have to behave then won't I?"

"Yes, yes you will."

"I'll try."

"You do that." I chuckle. "I know for a fact it'll be hard." I run my hand down his chest then walk out of the room like I always do to tease him.

"Only because you make it hard."

"That's my job."

"That's my job too you know."

"I know, but you're wearing a shirt right now so it's easy for me."

"Of course it is."

He comes back into the room, sitting next to me on the couch.

"You're too far away."

"I'm good." I lean against the couch just to torture him.

"I don't think so."

"Then fix it." I half smile, looking out the corner of my eye.

"You really shouldn't have said that..." He smirks.

I squeal when he reaches over, pulling me on his lap.

"You so would."

"Yes I would."

"You're just so clingy tonight, not that I mind."

"You never mind." He chuckles.

"Only because it's you clinging to me."

"Which I'm gonna keep doing for a very long time."

"The only thing I love more than that, is you."

"As you tell me all the time."

"It's nothing but the truth."

Once the match was over, we took that as our cue to move in order to head out. *As we walk, all the extra people he called walked with us. When we got to the curtain, Dolph and Alicia were already there waiting. O pay no mind to either one of them, keeping focused on the match ahead. Mike rubs my shoulders to help keep me loose for the match. It's not to long until Alicia and Dolph get the cue to head out.

"Thank god they're gone...for now."

"True, not now you'll be able to do what you want to them."

"And I can't wait."

"Now's your chance." He grins just as his theme goes off, us heading out.

Of course the crowd just boos us, but that doesn't phase us the least bit at all. We head to the ring, Mike doing is usual entrance while I hop up in the apron doing my poses. When he's done doing that, he holds the ropes for me then gets in himself with his title on his shoulder. We do the usual once we're in the ring, before hopping down from the corners and Mike hands off his title to the ref, who hands it off to an attendant ringside. We talk about who would go first after the ref signaled for the bell and since Dolph was eager to gt his hands on Mike, he attacked him from behind, them starting the match while I got out and stood in the corner.

"Coward move Dolph, coward move!" I taunt him.

All he does is smirk, continuing to beat down on Mike.

"Come on Mike!"

He grabs Mike by the hair and helps him up, then looks over to me and gives me a look. He gets distracted and Mike kicks his leg out so Dolph falls to his knees and then Mike hits him with his signature DDT.

"There you go! Teach him a lesson!"

Mike goes for an early cover, but Dolph kicks out at two. Once Dolph gets to his feet, Mike gets him in a headlock. He looks to me, seeing if I want in. I nod, holding out my hand for him to tag me. He grins and drags Dolph over, and then tags me in. He makes sure to hold Dolph so I can do what I want until Alicia feels like she needs to come in. All I do his slap him across the face then step back so I'm able to use my leg to kick him in the chest a few times.

"That's for messing with me!" I yell at him, slapping him again.

Mike's on the outside of the ropes and he's laughing. As Dolph rolls out of the ring, that's when Alicia comes in and goes to clothesline me, but I duck and decide to bounce off the ropes and hit her with a hard shoulderblock.

"That's it a girl! Just like I showed you."

She just gets up again, so I hit her with a shoulderblock for a 2nd time. I come off the ropes again only for her to move over onto her stomach so I have to hop over her. She gets to her feet and she leapfrogs over me when I come back. I however hold onto the ropes that last time and when Alicia comes over to me, I lift her up and send her falling to the outside. I slide out of the ring, going after her. I pick her up then start to run her back into the side of the ring a few times before throwing her back in. I start to head back into the ring, until I feel someone grab my foot, preventing me from moving. I look behind you to see that it's Dolph.

"Get off!" I shout, trying to kick him away.

Mike jumps down from where he was standing and storms over to him and starts a fight with him on the outside, causing Dolph to let me go. However that was a distraction so Alicia had dropkicked me off the side of the ring. Mike pushes Dolph away then comes over to me.

"You alright?" He asks, concerned.

"I'm fine." I slowly get up with his help.

As he helps me up and back over to the ring, Dolph charges at him. He moves me out of the way quickly and moves himself, sending Dolph into the steel steps.

"That was close." I mumble.

"Do your worst to her. Leave Dolph to me. I'll keep him on the outside and when you tag me in we'll win this thing easy."

"Got it." I nod, climbing back on the side of the ring.

Alicia thinks she can knock me off the side again, but I move out of the way as she goes through the ropes, and then I kick her in the shoulder. I then use the ropes as leverage and launch myself up and over the top and come down on Alicia's back with both of my feet, hopping down afterward. "You think I'm stupid?! I'm way smarter than you!" I yell, slapping the back of her head.

"You think I'm stupid?! I'm way smarter than you!" I yell, slapping the back of her head.

I then grab her by the hair and make sure to slam her back onto the apron hard. I help her up and then do the same thing, except her nose bounces off the apron. I then see the perfect opportunity to use what Mike taught me, and that was the crossface submission move he uses from time to time. The more pressure I apply, the more she screams.

"Tap out! Tap!" I yell.

I was near the ropes, so Dolph manages to get up and grab Alicia's foot and pull her out of the ring, and causes me to let her go and move so I don't get pulled out as well.

"Oh hell no." I grumble, and go over to tag in Mike.

"Go get that win for us." I add.

"Will do." He nods.

I give him a knowing look then get out of the ring, standing back in our corner. He hops down and grabs Dolph, throwing him back into the ring and following him.

"Come on, come on, come on. We do got this!"

After a few kicks and punches, he throws Dolph into the corner and he hits hard. Mike then backs up into the opposite corner and when he's ready, he runs towards Dolph and hits him with the corner clothesline. He follows that up by climbing to the top and then hitting him with a double axhandle. He doesn't stop there however. He stands behind him and waits for the right moment as Dolph get to his feet. When he does, Mike grabs him and puts him into position and then delivers the Skull Crushing Finale, going for the pin. Alicia tries to come in and break up the pin, but the ref counts too fast so she doesn't make it in time.

"Yess!" I jump up and down as his theme goes off. I then get in the ring so we both can get our hands raised.

After that, Mike takes his title and I celebrate with him in the ring, giving Dolph enough time to come to, so he could see what's gonna happen next as Mike and I meet in the middle of the ring.

"Ready?" He asks with a smirk.

"Ready." I smirk back.

He puts his hand around my waist, pulling me closer, the his hand behind my head while his lips meet mine. My arms go around his neck as I kiss back, giving him my best kiss. Of course along with the crowd, Cole and Jerry are freaking out as well. Dolph is awake enough to have left the ring and he stares on with a not so happy look on his face. We keep going until Mike decides too pull away. Once we do, we see Dolph with a sour look on his face.

"Awe...to bad." I fake pout, mocking him.

"Everyone knows now."

"Finally. Now we don't have to hide anymore."

"Not at all."

"Let the rumors and talking begin."

"And we know what's the truth and what isn't."

"Exactly." I nod. "Haters gonna hate."

"Story of my life." He chuckles.

"Now it's the story of ours." I chuckle as well.

"People just love to hate us."

"They're just jealous and wish they were us. Tough luck for them they're not."

"They'll never be us either."

"Nope. Never."

"Now how about we get out of here?"

"Yes, let's go." I nod, heading for the ropes.

He holds them open for me, and lets me exit the ring first, before he follows me, and we head to the back.

"Well, that was worth staying for." Shauna remarks once the show ends.

"It sure was."

"Now we can get out of here and back to the hotel."

"Right after we change. You're the one who didn't want to move since our match goof."

"Oh, right." He chuckles. "My bad."

"Uh huh.."

"I was to comfy and didn't feel like moving."

"You're like that all the time."

"I can't help it. You help me feel that way."

"Oh, I know."

"I suppose I can let you go so we can get changed."

"I think that would be the best thing to do."

He whines a bit, letting her go so they can go change.

"Just remember. The sooner we change, the sooner we get to leave and be in our room back at the hotel."

"Right."

"So that means no being touchy while we're in there. You can get carried away sometimes."

"I know and I'll behave."

"Good."

They then head into the changing area so they can get changed. He manages to behave no matter how much of an urge he got to be touchy. They got changed and put everything back into their bags and headed back out into the main area of the locker room. They packed up what they had out there then headed out to the car, fingers laced. Before they even get into the car, she tris to hide the yawn she feels coming.

"Someone's tired."

"It's the time zones. I'm still not used to it."

"It does take some getting used to. It's right to bed when we get back."

"Not complaining here."

"Didn't think so." He chuckles as they reach the car.

"I'll drive since you're so tired." He adds, as he helps her into the car.

"Alright." She nods, getting in.

"You can sleep on the way back too if you want."

"I think I can stay awake, but thank you."

"Just looking out for you."

"I know and I appreciate that very much."

"You're very welcome." He nods, closing her door and going around the the other side.

He gets in the car and settled then starts the car. Once he's ready he heads back for the hotel. She does manage to stay awake on the way back, but not without the yawning every so often. He keeps looking over at her, chuckling at how she's fighting sleep. Soon he pulls into the parking lot of the hotel then parks the car. They get out, getting their things from the back and heading in, her leaning against his side.

"I think this would be a lot easier if I carried you." He suggests.

"If you can carry me and the bags at the same time, go for it."

"Doubting my strength?" He chuckles.

"No, I just know you're tired and sore too."

"I can handle it. Don't worry. I've been through worse matches, you've seen them."

"I have." She cringes at the memories.

"I'm fully capable of carrying you and our bags."

"If you insist." She hands him her bag before he scoops her up.

"See? Piece of cake."

"I see." She laughs slightly, laying her head on his shoulder.

They didn't have to wait long for the elevator, and once the doors open, he steps onto it. She reaches down and presses the button for their floor, and then once the doors close they head up. On the way up, she dozed off for a bit, but when the elevator dinged at their floor, she woke back up.

"...falling asleep..." She mumbles.

"Almost there." He says, stepping out of the elevator then heading to the room.

She nods as she clings to him, hiding her face in his neck. It doesn't take him long to reach the room and when he does, he's able to get the door open with no problem. Once in, he sets their bags by the door then takes her over to the bed, laying her down.

"I'll find something for you change into." He tells her, going over to her things.

She nods, to tired to say anything. He goes through until he finds something he likes and then he goes back over to her.

"Found something."

"...okay..." She sits up slightly, starting to get undressed.

While she does that, he too gets ready for bed himself. Takes him shorter time than her and she feels the bed sink in behind her as she's sitting there.

"Need help?" He asks.

"I think I got it. But thank you for offering."

"You're welcome."

She manages to get undressed and then into what he picked out. Then almost instantly she was under the blankets. He pulls her over to him so she's laying on his chest.

"Time to sleep." He kisses the top of her head.

She just mumbles something as she snuggles closer to him. He smiles to himself, his hand starting to run through her hair while his other runs up and down her back. And of course like always, it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep after that. When he notices a change in her breathing, he stops, his arms wrapping around her. He watches her for a bit before going to sleep himself. Meanwhile, Mike and I had just gotten to our room and surprisingly I was still awake.

"You're still awake. But I can see you wanting to doze. Someone's getting tired."

"I'm tired, but not that tired. You know me and fighting my sleep."

"And you know my tactic to help you no longer fight sleep."

"I do...all to well." I stifle a yawn.

"Looks like I may have to use it."

"You just might...after I get changed."

"That's right. I almost forgot."

"You always do." I chuckle. "I'm assuming you want to pick out what I wear?"

"Please?"

"Go right ahead."

He grins and goes over to my things, looking through for something he likes. Since I put everything that he likes near the top, it doesn't take him long to find something.

"That one again? I think I'm going to have to get more."

"It's my favorite."

"I know. You have me wear it almost every night."

"Yes, I know." He grins.

"I'll just go get changed into this now."

"Good idea."

I give him a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom to change. It doesn't take me long since I only took off my makeup and left my hair how it was. Once I was done, I walked back out slowly then over to my things to put my clothes away.

"Love it even more every time." Mike says from the bed.

"I just know how to make it look that good." I grin, walking over to the bed and getting under the covers. "Ah, much better."

He then reaches over and grabs me, pulling me close.

"Even better now."

"Mhm." I nod, snuggling into him.

"And now you're not moving."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"No you couldn't."

"I don't want to anyway."

"Good."

I tired to hide another yawn, burying my face in his neck.

"I saw that."

"...nu uh..." I shake my head.

"Yes I did."

"Nope."

"Suuure."

"...you didn't..."

"Whatever you say."

I don't say anything, I just relax into him trying to keep my eyes open. He senses that I'm trying to fight falling asleep, and that's when he starts to run his fingers through my hair. Like always, I try to fight it, but it doesn't work and my eyes start to fall shut then stay closed. It takes a bit, but soon I end up falling asleep. He looks down to see me passed out and can't help but smile. He runs his hand through my hair, kissing the top of my head then holding me close and as tight as he can. He stays awake watching me sleep until he passes out himself.


	29. Survivor Series 2012

"Oh I am so glad I'm done with Eve...as far as title matches are concerned." Shauna remarks as she's getting ready for the show in the bathroom.

"That's a good thing. I'm just glad we won't have to see her much anymore."

"Oh I know she'll make an effort to come around...just to continue to try to flirt with you."

"It's not going to work. I only have eyes for you."

"Yes, I know that."

"Let her come around. She'll just get a beat down for her attempts."

"Yes she will. She may not be after my title anymore, but that won't stop me from going after her."

"Right."

"And at least you don't have to worry about Wade tonight."

"No and that's a good thing...for us anyway."

"Do you know who you're putting the title on the line against?"

"I do and you may not like it."

"Oh god...tell me."

"Drew."

"Ugh."

"I know, but don't worry. He's not getting the title. I can guarantee you that."

"Oh I know that."

"And nothing's going to happen to you either. Mike is lending me some extra people to watch for you while we're out there."

"Anyone specific? Or just extra security?"

"I believe security. Since Stef will be with him, they won't need it at that time."

"Ohh."

"From now on, that's how it's going to be. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Well good."

"Not if I can help it. I love you to much for that to happen."

"I love you too."

"You almost ready? I was thinking we could get something to eat on the way."

"Yup, I just want to make sure everything is perfect."

"It always does."

"You always think so." She says as she finishes and come out of the bathroom.

"Wow...that dress...so...amazing."

"Well I still know how much you love the blue, so I went with that tonight."

"I do love it on you and it's perfect."

"I thought so."

"I don't want to take my eyes off you..."

"Since when do you ever?"

"True."

Since she had everything else all ready, she just pull on a jacket and then grab her bag. He grabs his bag as well after getting his jacket on. Once they have everything, they lace their fingers then leave the room and head to the elevators. Once that reaches the lobby, they head out to the car, putting their things in the back then getting in. He like always chooses to drive, and after he pulls out of the parking lot, he heads to a place to eat along the way. They get the food to go, deciding to eat at the arena so they don't get their clothes messy. When they reach the arena, he offers to get the bags, while she carries the food. She nods as they get out of the car and he goes to the back to get their bags. He locks the car, before they head inside and find their locker room. With Mike and I, we were finishing up with getting ready ourselves. All that was left to do was my hair. I was standing in front of the mirror putting in the last few curls while he was fixing his tie.

"You look adorable." He grins.

"Why thank you. I did do my best."

"And you were successful."

"Don't I always?" I chuckle.

"Yes, you're always are successful."

"Of course. I'm just that good." I smirk.

"Yes you are."

After getting all the curls perfect, I shut the curler off then set it to the side to cool. I tease the curls a bit then turn to face him.

"Well?"

"Amazing."

"Aren't I." I grin, confidently.

"Always."

"Just like you. Always looking so good in those suits."

"And I don't even have to try."

"No you don't. You make them look good."

"And they're all custom made for me too."

"That makes it even better. They're all perfect. There's not one I don't like." I run my hands up the arms of his suit jacket. "So soft and silky too."

"I only get the best."

"As you should. You deserve to have only the best."

"So do you."

"I already have the best." I kiss his cheek.

"So do I."

"Awww." I blush. "That's why I love you."

"I love you too."

"Almost ready?"

"Yup." He nods.

"Alright. I'm just going to get my shoes." I give him a kiss before leaving the bathroom.

I walk out too get those on then decide to take a picture of my outfit. I take one and since it didn't come out good, I took another. Right as I took the other, he walked out of the bathroom and came behind me, his arms going around my waist.

"I really love that picture. I think I'm going to tweet it." I say, going onto Twitter.

"I think you should."

"I'm going to." I post the picture saying, 'With the best boyfriend anyone can have. Love you mikethemiz.'

"Awwww." He grins.

"It's the truth and I don't care what anyone has to say about it either."

"If people don't believe it after Raw in England, and all the Raws after that, then they're in denial."

"They probably are. That or just jealous. Some of the tweets I got from my fans...just...wow."

"Jealousy is an ugly thing."

"Yes it is and that's what most of my fans and yours are. Jealous."

"Best thing to do is ignore them."

"That's what I've been doing for weeks now."

"Good."

"You've made that easy enough for me anyway." I laugh.

"Of course."

"Once you let me go, all I need is my jacket then we can go."

"Right." He nods, letting go.

I go over to where my jacket was, putting that on. I then grab my bag, walking back over to him, ready to go.

"After you." He grins.

"As always." I chuckle, walking to the door with him following.

Once we're out into the hallway, he shuts the door and laces his fingers with mine, and then we head to the elevator, heading down to the lobby and out to the car. After putting our things in the back, he helps me in then goes to the other side. Once he's in and ready, he starts to head for the arena. It doesn't take too long to get there, and once we pull up, we get out and grab our things from the back and head inside. After we get inside, we head straight to the locker room. Once in there, we set our things down and sit on the couch.

"Well we plenty of time to ourselves before our matches."

"When is mine exactly? I know yours is the last."

"After the World Heavyweight Championship match."

"That's not to bad then."

"No and it's only two matches before mine, so you'll have time to relax before going out with me for my match."

"Good. I'm going too need it too."

"Which is why I gave you enough time to relax after the match."

"That's why you're the best." I kiss him quick.

"So are you."

"I believe you're better, but I'll agree with you...this time."

"You always agree with me."

"You're just so convincing."

"Yes, yes I am."

"So that's why I always agree with you."

"Of course."

"You have anything else besides your match tonight or is that it?"

"I believe that's it."

"Good. We don't have to move at all then."

"Nope...unless something happens that's unscripted."

"Hopefully nothing does."

"I hope not either, but we'll have to see."

"Right."

"But for now..." He trails off, pulling me onto his lap.

"You want your cuddle time."

"I do."

"Then you'll get that and anything else you want too."

"Because we have plenty of time for it."

"We do." I run my fingers through his hair.

"Try not to mess the hair up." He chuckles.

"If I do?" I grin.

"Oh, you know."

"I take that as a challenge."

"Of course you do."

"Well then..." I mess it up a bit on the bottom.

"I can let that slide...this time."

"I'm just that special."

"You really are." He grins, kissing me quick.

"I better be." I joke.

"I tell you every day that you are, so it's true."

"I know. I'm just messing with you." I kiss his nose. "You're just as special to me too."

"As you show me every day."

"I'll continue to do so too. It's never going to stop."

"Touche."

So, what's your plan now? Just going to be touchy until the show starts?"

"That's the plan."

"Always is with you."

"Can you blame me?"

"No. It's usually my fault."

"I do have to agree with that."

"I just like giving you what you like to see and deserve."

"Which is a lot."

"Well, I do have to look good if I'm going to be seen with you. Can't really dress how I do at home all the time."

"You look good in anything you wear. Sure if it involves TV, you dress up a little bit more, but you look good in anything."

"You would think I do. I think I look best like this...all dressed up."

"Well to me, you look best either way."

"To me, that's all that matters."

"As it should."

"Always will be." I lean my forehead against his, stealing a kiss.

I go to pull away, but he doesn't let me, pulling me back closer to him, his arms going around me. My hand that was resting on his shoulder moved to his cheek, cupping it while my other hand stays around his neck. I smile into the kiss, one that he keeps going for some time. When he feels it's gone long enough, he pulls away, but not without making the kiss linger.

"Mmm...so glad we don't have to hide that now."

"So am I. So so glad."

"I get to kiss and hold you whenever I want." He adds.

"You do and I love that."

"And there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Nope. Not a damn thing."

"Not Dolph, not anyone. If you ask me, Dolph's just as jealous as the fans."

"I think he the most jealous of all and it's scary."

"It really is."

"So far he's kept his distance, but that can't last for much longer." I say as my phone goes off. I look at it to see an unknown number. "See?" I show him my phone. "I was right."

"Never gives up."

"Nope." I shake my head. "Looks like I have to change my number...again." I sigh.

"We can just have his number blocked can't we?"

"I don't know. Is that possible?"

"It's worth a shot."

"I'll see what I can do about it tomorrow."

"If not, then we'll change your number." He nods.

"Right."

"Last resort is a restraining order."

"Hopefully he doesn't go that far." I move closer to him.

"Let's hope not."

"I don't want to think about him anymore." I mumble, hiding my face in his neck.

"No me neither, but he is booked in the first match so..."

"Nooooo." I whine. "I don't want to watch it then."

"You don't have to, but I do unfortunately."

"Boooo. I wish you didn't have to."

"I know, I know. But I do have to pay attention to the Raw superstars in this traditional 5-on-5 elimination tag match."

"Right, of course."

"Kind of switched the matches around. This match was supposed to be last, but I figured getting it over with ahead of time would be better."

"I'm glad you did that. I'd rather him be out first then have to see him later. Maybe you can send him home after his match." I laugh a bit.

"I just might too."

"Good. It'll be a good night then."

"I'll make sure of it."

"Perfect." I smile. "Love you." I kiss him quick.

"I love you too."

He steals another kiss, not pulling away. He only pulls away when we hear the show starting. "Booo...starting already."

"Then sooner it starts, the sooner it's over."

"True."

"I'm just going to occupy myself." I grin, playing with his hair for now.

"Of course." He chuckles.

"I'll try not to distract you to much."

"You try your very best."

"I will." I rest my head on his shoulder, my fingers light going through his hair.

The first match as planned was the traditional 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Match. Team Foley vs Team Ziggler. On Ziggler's team it was him, Otunga, Damien, Del Rio and Cesaro. On Mick's team it was Kofi, Kane, Daniel, Randy and Zack.

"Teams seem to be equal. This should be interesting." Mike comments.

"And good job putting Zack on the card too. He deserves it."

"He does and that's why I added him."

In the match, Kane would score the first elimination, as he hits Damien with a chokeslam, pinning him and sending him packing.

"Aww too bad."

"Team Raw's winning I take it." I mumble.

"We'll have to see."

"Right, still early."

However, it was not long after that when Team Hell No would cost their team dearly as an intense argument between Kane and Daniel, led to Kane tossing him out of the ring, and with Kane's back turned, Dolph was able to catch him off guard with the Zig Zag, pinning Kane and eliminating him from the match, evening the odds.

"Damn. Going to have to talk to those two."

But later on in the match, Daniel would lock Otunga in the No Lock, forcing him to tap out and go packing himself.

"That's not what we do on Raw. We make people tap. Otunga is on my list."

Daniel had tagged Kofi in and then Cesaro came in. It wasn't long until Cesaro took Kofi out with the Neutralizer, and then later, Del Rio would lock in the cross armbreaker on Daniel, leaving him no choice but to tap out.

"Not looking to good." He grumbles.

Zack finally got into the match and he would plant Cesaro with the Rough Ryder, sending him out of the match. His momentum would come to a halt by Del Rio, as he scored with the step-up enziguiri on Zack to eliminate him. Mike shakes his head, not to happy. It now came down to only Randy, Del Rio and Ziggler. Randy would take it to both Ziggler and Del Rio, and at one point Ricardo tried to get involved, but Mick would rely on an old friend...Mr. Socko, taking Ricardo out of the equation. Back in the ring, Randy continued to fight for the survival of Team Foley as he was able to catch Del Rio with the RKO to eliminate him.

"Well, that's just not good for us."

"Randy and Ziggler...oh boy."

"I hope Randy takes him out and takes him out good."

After planting Dolph with his signature DDT, it would look like he was ready to RKO him. But he wanted to do more than just simply win the match, as he sizes Dolph up for the punt to the skull. In a surprising turn of events, when Randy got close enough, Dolph popped up and surprised Randy with a super kick. He then covers Randy and scores a major upset to win the match and end up the sole survivor of his team.

"I did not see that coming. I'm glad our team won, but not that he got it for us."

"Right."

"Now he's never going to leave the arena. Not after that. He's going to gloat."

"Of course." Mike sighs.

"I vote for staying in here with the door locked all night. You know he's going to come here and brag about it."

"Obviously. Want me to go lock the door now?"

"Please?"

"Just gonna have to move for a second."

"That's fine." I move from his lap so he can get up.

Once he does, he goes over to the door and locks it, so that if anyone comes in they'll have to knock first. He then comes back over, sitting down and pulling me on his lap.

"Now I feel better."

"Good."

"now we can enjoy the show."

"Yes we can." He nods.

In the meantime, Shauna was all ready to go for her match since it was coming up next.

"You're going to do amazing out there."

"Oh I know, and win or lose, Kaitlyn and I still have that respect for each other."

"Right and that's a good thing."

"And finally the fans can see something different."

"Yes and they're going to love it."

"But I know Eve is behind the attacks that have been happening on my opponents these past few weeks. Jealous much?"

"I think she is. She needs to deal with the fact she's not the main diva anymore."

"Exactly."

"She won't get to you. I'll make sure of that."

"Oh I know that, but it's I'm Kaitlyn worried about tonight."

"Right."

"I think we should go find her to make sure nothing happens."

"That would be best." He nods.

"Then let's go quick. I just have a bad feeling about her walking to the curtain alone."

"Lets go."

They head out of the locker room and go to find Kaitlyn. It took a bit, but they finally found her and she indeed was being attacked.*

"I knew it." She states, rushing over and pulling the attacker off of her. "Let's find out who you are huh? You've been attacking all my opponents leading up to tonight." She grumbles, removing the hood, which ended up removing a wig at the same time. "Aksana. You're kidding me right?" She says as she steps back.

"Uh...no. Aksana not here." She tries to deny.

"Maybe you should've kept your hair blonde." Shauna growls before picking her up from the ground and keeping a tight grip on the hoodie she was wearing to help disguise herself. "Now I'm only going to ask once. Eve put you up to the attacks didn't she?"

"I'll never tell. You won't get it out of me."

"Ugh, you're just pathetic." Shauna shakes her head and that's when she spots Eve ahead. That's when she pushes Aksana away, so she ends up sliding back towards Eve. "Attack any of my competition again and it'll be the last thing you do Aksana!" She exclaims as she runs away. "And what are you looking at?" She says to Eve, a bit irritated right now.

"I was just coming to check on Kaitlyn. I heard something happened to her." Eve acts innocent.

"I mean, it would be a shame for something to happen to her before your match." Eve adds.

"Oh like you didn't know." Shauna rolls her eyes.

"You know, I've had enough of you." Shauna grumbles, storming towards her. She then shoves her hard so she falls to the ground. "Stop trying to get chances at my title. You're not getting it so suck it up and learn to accept it!"

"Then who's going to face you?! No one else here is capable of it."

"Well if you didn't know, Kaitlyn has a title shot tonight. So that's why you sent Aksana after her."

"Yeah, but how is she going to fight? She's hurt."

"You must be blind, she looks fine to me."

"Whatever you say."

"Kaitlyn, what do you say we teach Eve a lesson for her actions?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Eve backs away. "Booker will not be to happy with you both."

"Yeah? He can't do anything. Is he the GM of Raw? No."

"I don't think the Raw GM will be to happy with it either." Eve tries talking her way out.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. He is the one who stopped you from getting titles shots against me afterall."

"B-but...you won't do anything. I don't believe you. You both are to weak."

"Says the one on the ground and backing away like a scared little girl."

"Well it's not fair! Two on one is an unfair advantage."

"Then I suggest you get far away from us."

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. Happy?"

"I'm ecstatic."

"Good. Now, back up would you." She states with attitude more then asking as she starts to stand.

"Whatever." Shauna rolls her eyes and turns to face Kaitlyn.

"You ready to do this?" Kaitlyn holds out her fist, for a fist bump.

"Let the best woman win." She fist bumps her.

They then start to make their way to the curtain for the match. When they get there, since she was the title holder, she went out first with Alex. She makes her way down the ramp, holding the title in the air. Once at the ring, she does herr poses before Alex holds the ropes for her to get in. They only have to wait a short time before Kaitlyn came out next. She does her entrance, making her way to te ring. She does all her poses after getting in the ring. The ref takes the title from Shauna, showing it to them then the crowd before handing it off and ringing the bell. They start off with a handshake, showing the sign of respect of course. And they start off the match, having a little fun. The best way to start off a match between friends. Then they get more serious and Shauna ends up getting her in a side headlock and take her down, keeping her on the apron.

"Good job! Keep her down! You're doing great!" Alex cheers.

Kaitlyn starts to get to her feet and elbows Shauna in the gut a few times to make her let go and she does. Kaitlyn comes off the ropes and catches her with a shoulderblock, which sends her down onto the apron on her back. She comes off the ropes again, going for an elbow, but Shauna moves over to her stomach which causes Kaitlyn to hop over her. That gives Shauna the chance to get to her feet and she leapfrog jumps over Kaitly when she comes back. Shauna turns around and quickly ducks a clothesline and then she gets her into a spinning headscissors, which sends her across the ring.

"That's it! Keep up the pace. Get her tired. You got this!"

Kaitlyn crawls over to the corner and Shauna backs up into the opposite one. She waits until Kaitlyn's standing to charge at her, hoping to spear her in the corner. But she moves and Shauna ends up going through the ropes, and she hits the ring post shoulder first, and she ends up falling to the outside.

"Damn it!" Alex mutters, rushing over to her. "You alright?" He checks her over.

"That hurt like hell." She grimaces, holding her shoulder.

"Can you continue or no? I don't want you to go any farther."

"I want to finish this match the right way."

"Alright." He nods, helping her up. "Just be careful."

"I'll work through the pain." She nods.

As much as he doesn't want to, he helps her up and back in the ring, watching with concern. And of course, even though Kaitlyn didn't want to, she used the hurt arm to her advantage, apologizing to Shauna ahead of time before she went after it.

"Come on! Not the arm! Get her off ref!" Alex yells.

Kaitlyn gets her in an abdominal stretch, but that also stretches her arm the way it's positioned too. Shauna keeps telling the ref that she doesn't want to give up, and she wants to keep going.

"You can get through this! You're strong! Work through the pain!" Alex encourages, hitting the mat. Shauna manages to move her feet so she's in a spot to get out of the hold. She starts to elbow Kaitlyn in the side so she has to let go and she does. Alex sighs in relief.

"About time." He mutters. "Now go after her! You're strong, you can do it!" He encourages.

Despite her shoulder hurting as much as it was, she still gave it her all in the rest of the match. She hit Kaitlyn with everything she had, and had Kaitly set up for her finisher. Once she had hit it, she covered her for the pin, the ref counting to three. Her theme goes off, Alex ecstatic. He gets her title, getting in the ring to check on her after the ref raises her hand.

"Are you sure you're alright now?"

"I don't know." She winces. "I need to go to the trainers."

"I would've advised that anyway, even if you didn't."

"Of course." She nods. "Lets head there now."

He nods and they exit the ring, of course her being the more careful when she exits the ring. They head up the ramp, her holding her title up with her good arm. As soon as they get behind the curtain, she hands him her title and leans on him for support.

"Now that I'm not fighting through the pain, it really hurts."

"All your adrenaline wore off, that's why you feel it. It's best to get you checked out right away." He heads for the trainers.

"Right, right, I know."

"Once we're done, it's right to resting when we get to the locker room."

"But your match is next."

"I would rather you rest. I want you out there with me, but you resting would make me feel better."

"Alright."

"We'll see what they say and if they give you something. I know you really want to be out there."

"You're right about that."

"I know...only if you promise to stay on commentary where it's safe."

"I promise."

"Then I suppose you can come out, but right after that it's resting for the whole night."

"Definitely." She nods.

They finally reach the trainers room, walking in then sitting on one of the tables. Alex, of course, helps her sit while they wait for a trainer to come over. It doesn't take too long and soon the trainer comes over and she tells him what happened and he checks over her shoulder.

"Nothing seems to be out of place. The most it'll be is sore for a few days and you might have some bruising. Taking it easy is the best thing. I'll get you some ice for now and something for the pain."

She nods and thanks him and he goes to get both.

"Nothing serious."

"That's a huge relief." Alex sighs in relief.

"I'll take some of the pain meds and keep the ice on my shoulder when I go out there with you for your match."

"That makes me feel a bit better."

"Good. It should."

Soon the trainer comes back with everything plus a cup of water so she can take the meds. After taking those, she's allowed to leave then starts to head to the curtain with Alex for his match.

"If only your match was later, I would have time to relax."

"I know, but it's better to get it done and over with then have to get up after being relaxed."

"True."

"Hopefully this won't be to long. He's really not much competition anyway."

"No, not really."

"Hopefully he's already there so we don't have to wait for him.

"I hope so."

Just as they reach the curtain, they see Drew already waiting there.

"Ugh. He's waiting already."

"Better then having to wait forever for him to show up."

"I just hope he doesn't say anything."

"We'll keep our distance until the match starts."

"Good." She nods.

They don't have to wait long before Drew's music goes off since Alex chose to go out last. Once he's gone they step closer to the ramp.

"Oh thank god."

Once he's in the ring, Alex's music goes off, them walking out. He raises the title in the air at the top of the ramp before putting it over his shoulder, taking her hand. They make their way to the ring, Alex doing his poses on there and her heading to commentary. And like always after putting a headset on, she's greeted by Cole and them. More so the others than Cole, because he just doesn't like her ever since the whole Eve thing.

"Shauna, thanks for joining us. How's the shoulder?" Jerry asks.

"Well I was looked at backstage. It's nothing serious. Nothing's broken, so I can be relieved about that. I did take something for the pain, and with the ice, it's feeling better...for now."

"Well that's good. I know you want to focus on this match though."

"I do. But I do want to say that I'll do anything to keep my title. Even if that means getting hurt like I did."

"You're just that tough. One of the toughest divas we have now."

"Why thank you. At least someone thinks so."

"Yeah yeah." Cole rolls his eyes. "Can we just pay attention to this match?"

"Why so you can point out everything that Alex is doing wrong, when he's not doing anything wrong at all? I'd rather you not talk about the match and leave it up to us to talk about it. Because we all know who you're favoring here."

"How do you know? He's a good competitor. Well, when he was with Miz he was."

"And he still is today."

"Sure he is." He rolls his eyes.

"He wouldn't be the champ if he wasn't."

"That was a fluke! He did not deserve that title. I know it. You know it. Everyone here knows it. He's going to choke tonight and lose that title."

"Ugh, just do us all a favor and shut up."

"How about you make me? Oh, that's right. You can't touch me. I'm an announcer and you'll lose your job."

"So you've said before."

"Exactly. Now just let US do OUR job and you sit there and look good like you're suppose to."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Just do your part and we'll do ours."

"I really don't think the GM likes your attitude right now."

"How do you know that? Is he in your ear telling you all this? No. Now just stop so we can watch this match."

"We'll see." She simply states, turning her attention to Alex since the match had already begun.

"Finally." Cole mutters.

She just rolls her eyes, deciding not to respond, watching as Alex has Drew on the apron in a side headlock, making sure to keep him there as long as he can.

"Come one Alex. Keep him there. Wear him down."

Drew starts to get to his feet eventually starts to elbow Alex in the gut to get out of the hold, and he does so. Drew comes off the ropes, only to get knocked back down with a dropkick.

"That's it! Keep him down!"

Drew gets back up and Alex quickly hits him with an armdrag takedown, and does that one more time before working on the right arm of Drew, making sure to keep him down as long as he could.

"You got it, you got it, you got it!"

Once again, Drew gets to his feet and out of the hold, twisting Alex's arm behind him in a reversal. That prompts Alex to elbow him in the face a few times for him to let go. Drew then goes for a clothesline when Alex turns around and Alex ducks, kicks him in the gut and then hits him with a DDT, going for the cover. However, Drew kicks out at 2 and 1/2.

"That was three! Come on ref!"

"That clearly wasn't. Drew got his shoulder up before three." Cole remarks.

"Oh just shut up. You're as blind as that ref is."

"Just calling it as I see it. Maybe you should try it."

"You know what...never mind. You're not worth it."

Alex then climbs to the top rope and waits for Drew to get up and turn around. Once he does, Alex jumps and hits him with a double axhandle. He helps him up and gets him into the corner and climbs up, hitting him with the ten fists to the head, before wrapping an arm around his neck and jumping off, faceplanting him. He rolls him over and goes for the cover, but Drew kicks out again.

"What's it going to take?" She mutters to herself. "You got this Alex. Win this thing!"

Alex starts to get frustrated, but moves away from Drew as he figures out what he needs to do. Once he has the plan set, he waits for Drew to get up once again. He sizes him up and hits him with a couple clotheslines before hitting him with a spinebuster. At this point, Alex is fired up and he waits for Drew to get up from being hit with the Spinebuster. It takes him a while, but he finally gets up and Alex gets him on his shoulders and hits him with his finisher. He goes for the pin again, but this time it's successful.

"See? Told you Cole." She smirks then takes off her headset.

She grabs his title on the way then gets ring the ring to celebrate with him. But as soon as she does that, that's when she notices at the top of the ramp, that Dolph and Wade were running out.

"Oh hell no." She grumbles, placing everything back down and going over and quickly getting a chair from ringside and sliding into the ring to stand next to Alex.

"They are NOT going to get involved."

What was keeping them from getting to either one of them was the security Mike let then use for the match, standing in front of the ring and in their way.

"Not with the security they're not."

"They better not."

"I'm prepared either way." She adds.

They make it look like they're going to come to the ring, but decide against it once security closes in. They get Drew then start to head up the ramp.

"Good, they decided against it."

"Because they don't stand a chance."

"No, they really don't."

They take their time walking up the ramp, staring at the Shauna and Alex. Once the three disappear behind the curtain, they wait for a bit before getting out of the ring and heading to the back, security close behind. Once they get to the back, they head back to the locker room, because they were sticking by what he said, and that was resting for the rest of the night.

"You want to change first or wait until later?" He asks after they walk in.

"I think I'll wait."

"Alright." He nods.

"You can though if you want."

"I might just do that."

"I'll be here waiting."

He nods, kissing her quick before he goes in to change. While she waits, she goes to the couch, laying down. She gets as comfortable as she can and not to long after that, he comes out all changed.

"Comfortable?" He asks.

"Very."

"Good. Do you need anything before I sit?"

"No, I think I'm good."

"Okay." He walks over to the couch, sitting on the end by her feet, gently lifting them up then sitting, her legs on his lap.

"This shoulder is definitely going to be stiff in the morning."

"That's to be expected. A hot bath should fix that. I'll have it ready when you wake up."

"Aww, well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Definitely going to make sure you take it easy until you feel better." He adds.

"Let me guess. You're going to do everything for me until it's better."

"That's right."

"Like always."

"I just want you to feel better."

"I know and so do I."

"And the only way you can get better is if you take it easy and not do anything that will hurt you more."

"I plan on relaxing for the rest of the week. Don't worry."

"I know, and I'm still going to make sure of that."

"Of course you will."

"And I'm sure Mike will definitely give you the night off tomorrow."

"I believe he will. No doubt about that."

"I mean, he cares about my health as much as you do." She adds.

"Right, I know. Maybe we'll both get lucky and we can just stay at the hotel for the night and rest there."

"I would actually love that, we can watch the show from there."

"So would I. We'll see what he says in the morning."

"Right."

"Right now, lets just focus on rest and the show. It should be over before we know it."

She nods as they wait to see what the next match will be.

"You're definitely giving her the night off tomorrow right?" I ask.

"Of course. After what happened out there, she's going to need the rest."

"Probably advise her to stay back at the hotel then huh?"

"More then likely. Alex too. You know she's going to want to get at Eve and Aksana after tonight and won't back down."

"Right. Or Eve will send Aksana after her with that shoulder the way it is."

"Exactly and I'm not going to have that happen. She has the night off and I'm talking to Booker. I want her to rest for the week. No more shows."

"That's actually a good idea."

"I know. I'm just full of them." He grins.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Only a few more matches until yours." He smirks. "When you going too change?"

"Probably the match before mine." I nod.

"Awww...alright."

"You want me to change now, don't you?"

"I really do."

"Hmm...to make you wait or not..." I tease.

"Noooo...don't make me wait." He whines with a pout.

"Oh alright. But just because I can't resist that face."

"You never can." He grins, stealing a kiss.

"No, I really can't."

"So, I'll be right back then...unless you're coming with me."

"I think I can wait this time. Because we both know what will happen if I go in with you." He chuckles.

"Like every other time." I laugh. "If you let go, I'll be back even quicker."

"Then go get changed then." He says, letting go.

"I'm going." I laugh, giving him a kiss.

I move from his lap then get my gear bag, heading in to change. It doesn't take me to long and once that's on, I do a last check of my hair and makeup. Since this was my paper-per-view attire, it was different than my Raw one, this one being blue. After everything was perfect, I headed back out into the room.

"Did I ever tell you that blue is a great color on you?" Mike smirks, taking his attention from the current match.

"Only at the past we paper-per-views, but I don't mind hearing it again."

"Blue is a great color on you." He repeats.

"Just like pink. That's what I have so many clothes in those clothes."

"And I love it."

"Well it is all for you...only you."

"I know." He grins.

"I just love making you happy." I grin, walking over and sitting back on his lap.

"And I love making you happy."

"You always make me happy."

"Good."

"You can never get enough when I wear this, can you?" I chuckle since his hands were wandering.

"No, no I can't."

"Enjoy it while you can. Can't really touch while I'm in my match."

"Which is a shame."

"I know, but if you did then I wouldn't do so good and won't be able to win. You'll get to touch all you want after it's over."

"Until my match."

"Right."

"I'll be able to survive." He nods.

"I'm sure you will."

"I can try at least."

"If you get it all in now, I know will be able to survive."

"Which is exactly what I'm doing."

"As I can see."

"As well as trying to pay attention to the match."

"Good luck with that." I chuckle.

The match between Sheamus and Big Show was starting to wind down. Sheamus was going for the Brogue Kick, so Big Show decided to try and take the easy way out, grabbing the ref and pulling him into the path of the Brogue Kick, leaving the ref completely knocked out.

"Uh oh. That's not good at all."

Sheamus forgets about the match and tends to the ref, quickly being joined by other refs and EMT's, checking on the official. Big Show saw an opportunity to deliver a K.O. Punch to Sheamus and would go for the cover on him. Upon seeing the attempted pinfall, one ref would briefly turn his attention away from the injured ref and quickly count Sheamus' shoulders to the mat, ensuring that Show's plan had succeeded.

"Wow...that...does that even count?"

"I don't think so."

"So...what happens? Who actually won?"

But a more seasoned referee saw the call and reversed the decision, awarding the victory to Sheamus via DQ.

"Seems as though you got your answer."

"Seems so. I didn't think Show won that fairly."

With Big Show outraged, even though he was still the champion, he wanted a decisive pinfall victory over Sheamus. Admist his argument with the ref, Sheamus would grab a steel chair, driving it into the spine of Big Show. He would continue to deliver countless chair shots to him, despite Big Show actually begging and pleading for Sheamus to top the onslaught. His groveling seemed to work, though as Sheamus would drop the steel chair, he would turn around and hit Big Show with a Brogue Kick.

"He deserved every bit of what he just got."

"Can't say I disagree. Serves him right."

"Good thing they're not on Raw. That is just a mess too have to deal with."

"Tell me about it."

"You already have enough going on. We don't need to add to it."

"No we don't. I'd go crazy if I had to deal with that too."

"I know you would and I wouldn't even know how to clam you down with all that going on."

"Well we don't ever have to worry about that."

"No and I'm glad we don't."

"Right. I believe your match is up next." He grins.

"Then we should head out there so I'm not late."

"That would be a bad thing."

"It would since the GM won't be able to get me out of it this time."

"Right, without it being considered favoritism."

"Exactly. Now, we should get going."

"Yes we should. After you."

I carefully move off his lap the fix my attire once I'm standing. He gets up after then puts his arm over my shoulder as he head out of the room.

"It feels so good not to hide anymore." I lean into his side as we walk.

"I know. It's like a huge weight has been lifted."

"It does and I couldn't be more happy."

"That makes two of us."

"Some people don't seem to happy about it, but that's their problem."

"Exactly."

"Speaking of people who have problems..." I roll my eyes as Dolph bumps into us, clearly on purpose.

"...hey why don't you watch where you're going next time!" I call over my shoulder at him.

He doesn't have time to respond since we turned the corner for the ramp.

"Good. I didn't want to hear him respond anyway."

"I probably would've slapped him anyway." I add.

"And he would've deserved it."

"He always does."

"But you don't need to worry about him right now. You have a match to focus on."

"You're right. I do."

"You and Layla can put on a great match, I know it."

"I know we can too. I've always wanted to face her. She's really nice and seems like a good and tough competitor."

"Considering how long I've known her, I can say she is a very tough competitor." He nods.

"Oh I bet. I've watched all her matches. I know she is."

"Done the research. That's good." He nods.

"I have." I nod. "I've watched everyone's matches."

"That's the best thing to do."

"This way I know my competition before I even face them."

"Right."

We reach the curtain to see Layla already waiting there. Once we walk up, we greet her, making small talk while we wait.

"You know I do have to say that you two look so cute together." She remarks.

"Awe. Thank you Lay. Mike seems to think so too."

"Well of course he does."

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "She looks perfect next to me." He grins.

"Miiike..." I blush.

"What? It's true."

"I know, but there you go making me blush again."

"It's adorable." He grins.

"Of course you think so."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Awww." Layla gushes. "Too cute."

It isn't long after there where her music goes off, and she says she'll see me out there, before heading out. We watch from the monitor as she heads out, Mike's arms around my waist, his chin on my shoulder. After she does all her poses and gets in the ring, they hit my music and mike and I head out. The crowd of course boos, but I just throw my hand up at them, posing on the ramp. I put my arm around Mike's waist, his around my shoulders as we head to the ring. He gives me a kiss before I hope up on the apron and do my poses, getting in the ring. While I do that, Mike heads around to commentary, so he can not only watch the match, but talk about it amongst other things.

"Miz, my man! It's so good to see you!" Cole tries sucking up up to him.

"Cole." He acknowledges.

"What's going on? How've you been?" He tries talking to him, like nothing happened.

"Well I'm pretty sure you know exactly what's going on and how I've been."

"Right, right. You've got that good looking diva. Of course you're doing good. How could I forget."

"Right. And I suppose there's another thing you've forgotten. I'm the GM of Raw right? That means I'm the boss of everyone on the Raw roster. So I pay attention to my talent in their matches at these pay-per-views. You were very rude to one of my talents, one of my Raw Divas. You didn't think I was paying attention did you?"

"I...uh...it's not what you think. I meant no harm by it."

"I know you're one of my friends Michael, but this really isn't the first time you've done this. You continue to berate her out on commentary. I do pay attention. I hear everything."

"She's the one who starts it. I only defend myself. Maybe if she wasn't so rude, I'd be nicer to her."

"Doesn't matter. I will not have you out here continuously berating my talent."

"Fine...I'll be nicer to her. No matter what."

"Thank you. That's all I ask. Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

"No. Of course not. Anything for you Miz."

"Now, let's focus our attention on the match at hand. Don't you think I made a great match-up for tonight?"

"It's a fantastic match up. Sage has been very impressive since joining us and Layla is always good to see. I couldn't have done it better myself."

"And I want to clear things up if any rumors are going around since what happened after our tag team match against Ziggler and Alicia. I am not the reason why she got here. She got here with her own talent and determination."

"Who would make up such a thing? That's just low. It's obvious she got here on her own. I mean, look at her. She's got so much talent. She amazing!"

"You'd be surprised Michael, just clearing it up now before rumors start and it becomes a mess."

"Of course. Understandable."

"But let's get onto more important matters, like Sage's match right for instance. She's already taken control of the match, that shows how tough she is."

"She is and Layla is one the the tougher divas. Not easy to take control of her so early on in a match either."

Layla starts to get to her feet and she pushes me off so that I go into the ropes. She was hoping I would come back so that she could hit me, but I had held onto the ropes instead. That prompted her to come after me, and then I sent her to the outside.

"See? Right there. That's was a smart move. You have to be quick and that's exactly what Sage is. Quick and smart."

I then proceed to climb out of the ring after her. Once I reach her, I clothesline her on the outside. I help her up and then throw her back into the ring, quickly going for the cover, but she kicks out. "It looks like Layla is more of a challenge then Sage thought." Cole comments.

"Oh, don't count her out just yet Michael. I know how good she is."

"True, true. Didn't you train her?"

"I did in fact."

"No wonder she such a great competitor. She learned from the very best."

"She did. What I taught her, was just added onto what she already could do."

"I can see that as well as the WWE Universe. She doing to be very dominate here."

"And if I do say so myself, seeing her skills, she is a future Divas Champion."

"That's very true. I do see that about her. Although, there is one very tough diva she has to go through to get that title."

"And that match one day will be one of the greatest matches we've ever seen."

"For sure. They are both very determined and confident. I can see that being a main event type match. Once that will go down in history."

"And I will be the one to book that match later on down the road."

"I for one, can't wait for that match. It's going to be the best and made by the best too."

I currently now have Layla in a crossface hold, one that Mike had taught me to do of course. She keeps saying no to giving up, and with the crowd's encouragement she gets to her feet slowly and then backs up into the nearest corner, in result making me let her go.

"Taking everything she learned and making it hers. That's what makes her do dominate."

"We've also seen her do your finishing move the Skull Crushing Finale as well." Cole points out.

"That's right. One move she knew that I didn't teach her. She might even be better at that then me."

"Well do you think we're going to see that from her tonight by chance? Or something of her own?"

"I don't know Michael. We're going to have to wait and see now won't we?"

At this point, Layla had taken control of the match. I was pretty dazed at a point and Layla went for one of her many signatures, the LOL. After hitting me with the reverse crossbody, she went for the pin, but I kicked out at two and 1/2.

"Now that was close. A bit to close. Layla almost had the win."

"Sage is looking a little bit out of it. Can't help but wonder if this will cause her first loss since coming here to the WWE." Jerry remarks.

"I don't think it will, Jerry. She's tough. Some of her matches in the past were a lot more intense than this. She'll pull through."

I start to get to my feet and Layla sets me up for the Lay Out, but I reverse it into my own finisher and hit her with it, finally pinning her to win.

"That's how it's done! Right there!" Mike says then takes off his headset, leaving commentary and getting in the ring as the ref raises my hand.

Once the ref lets go of my hand, Mike walks up and I'm engulfed in a hug.

"You were amazing out there." He grins.

"I was, wasn't I?" I smirk.

"You really were."

"Always giving my best. I want to make everyone proud and see that I'm just not another pretty face."

"And you're doing exactly that."

"Good. That's my goal."

"I believe you get something for winning now." He smirks.

"Oh? Can I have it now?" I grin.

"Mmhmm, and it doesn't matter if these people see or not. They've seen it ever since England."

I smirk knowing exactly what he means. He leans down, pressing his lips to mine, his hands on my cheeks. I rest my hands on his wrist, enjoying the moment. After he pulls away, he leans his forehead against mine, but gives me a quick kiss afterwards.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Now let's head to the back and rest until my match."

"Perfect idea." I grin, moving from his arms.

Like always, he holds the ropes for me then follows after I hop down. He laces his fingers with mine as we head up the ramp and behind the curtain. Once there, we head straight for the locker room.

"It's been a good night so far."

"It really has. Other than Shauna getting hurt, tonight's been successful."

"And to protect both of us, I'm having security out there during my match, just in case Dolph and Drew try anything like Dolph and Wade tried after Alex won."

"Right. That would make me feel a lot better."

"I figued it would." He nods.

"Should I get changed or do you want me to stay in my attire until we leave?"

"Hmmm...tough decision."

"I did bring a dress with me..."

"Oh...you did?" He grins.

"Mhm...have to look good for your match.

"Well then, I think the dress would be the best option." He smirks.

"I had a feeling it would be." I chuckle.

"Then I say go change."

"I'll be right back." I give him a quick kiss then getting my bag.

I head in the changing area and take out the blue/white sequin embellished dress with transparent mesh sections that I chose to wear. I take off my attire, putting the dress on. I fix my hair and makeup a bit before slipping on the shoes that I wore to the show. Once everything was perfect, I headed back out to the room.

"Alright, you can take a look now."

He looks up from what he was doing and goes wide eyed. His mouth moves, but nothing comes out.

"Speechless...again." I laugh.

"Point goes to me." I add as I head back over to him.

"...uh huh..." He nods, his eyes never leaving me.

"So...what do you think?"

"I...love it." He grins, reaching out and pulling me on his lap, his hands running over the material.

"Hiding this from me weren't you?"

"Possibly."

"How long?"

"A few weeks...at the most."

"I see."

"I was saving it for tonight. I knew you wouldn't want me out of my attire so I brought backup."

"Good plan." He grins.

"I always have to have them with you."

"Yes you do."

"Same I'll only be wearing it for a short time though."

"Oh, I know."

"I'll wear it again, just for you."

"And that's why I love you." He kisses my cheek.

"I love you too." I smile.

"Now you're not moving."

"I didn't think I was...not until your match anyway."

"Exactly."

"Yeah...exactly...mister touchy." I laugh.

"Your fault."

"Oops." I giggle innocently.

"Uh huh."

"I just know how to get to you and what you like."

"All too well."

"I should. I've been with you for a long time now."

"Yes you have. And we've been nothing but happy."

"That we have been. I couldn't ask for more."

"Neither could I."

"Best year of my life." I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more."

He kisses the top of my head while I nuzzle his neck, my hands resting on his shoulders while his still wander.

"And we can sit through this next match no problem. But the match after, which is before mine, you'll have to move for a bit so I can change."

"Right, I know." I nod. "You're going to enjoy this time a bit to much."

"Maybe."

"You will."

The next match which had already started with the entrances, was John vs Punk, this match being where Punk can climb back up the ladder to getting a WWE Championship match against Mike, or so Punk hopes.

"Psh. He's not going to win. He's had his chances and blew them all."

"He thinks that by beating John he can climb that ladder again. We'll see."

"Yes we will. He'll choke."

"Especially since I banned Heyman from ringside." He chuckles.

"Ooohhh...I bet they both weren't happy about that at all."

"No, not at all. But hey I want the match to be fair."

"Of course and him being out there, nothing would be fair at all."

"No not at all. Plus he annoys me anyway so.."

"I don't like him either. Best to keep him as far away as possible."

The match soon begun and the match was exactly what it turned out to be. It was one of the longest matches, considering how well they work together in the ring. In the end it looked like Punk would reign supreme over John, but like always, John comes back to life and hitting Punk with everything he's got, hitting him with the AA and going for the pin, winning the match.

"Yes! I'd rather John win then Punk. We do not need to hear him gloat anymore."

"No...then it becomes story time with CM Punk."

"I really don't want to listen to that again."

"I should ban his storytelling...or at least give him a time limit."

"I think you should ban it all together. No one wants to listen to facts about him."

"No...besides his fans."

"Right."

"And it's time for me to go get changed now."

"Awww." I pout. "Alright."

"I'll try to be quick."

"You always are." I move from his lap.

Once he stands, he leans down and kisses me quick before grabbing his bag and heading in to change. While I wait for him, I decide to text Shauna to see how she's doing. It isn't long before I get a reply saying that she's sore, but doing alright. I sigh in relief, knowing she's alright then set my phone down. After setting that down, I glace up to see Mike coming out in my favorite gear of his. I bite my lip hard, muttering to myself, my eyes never leaving him.

"You like what you see, I know you do." He smirks.

"I do...very much..."

"You always do."

"Can't help it. You look good in everything you wear. Especially my favorite gear."

"Which is why I try to wear your favorite all the time."

"Honestly...there is not one gear of yours that isn't my favorite."

"Good to know." He chuckles.

"I'm assuming we have to head out now?"

"No...there's one more elimination tag match, and then there's mine."

"Oh...that's right. I must be that distracted."

"I would say so."

"So...come sit with me...unless you want to stand there all night."

"No no, I'm coming." He says, coming back over and sitting.

"That's what I thought." I grin as he pulls me on his lap. "The only thing in the way is this..." I tug at his shirt.

"Yes, but that stays on until my match."

"I know." I sigh. "I can deal with that."

"I'll toss it to you once it's off before the match." He smirks.

"That works." I grin.

"Even though I have tons and you can just have one whenever you want. But I've worn this one so.."

"It's even better. Those are the ones I love the best."

"Of course."

"Do we have to pay attention to this next match or no?"

"Not really. I really don't think this next elimination match means much."

"Yayy! I finally get you to myself for a bit."

"Yes you do."

"I've been waiting all night for that too."

"Of course you have."

"Now I can be as distracting as I want to be." I smirk, moving my fingers under the collar of his shirt, lightly running them over his skin.

"Exactly. But you do have to be careful...considering what I'm wearing." He chuckles.

"I know...I've done it before, I can do it again." I kiss his cheek, trailing across his jaw to his ear, nipping gently at it.

"Good, you remember." He says as he starts to tense.

"I do." I whisper in his ear.

"Or else we would have a little problem." He smirks.

"Nothing that can't be fixed later."

"Very true."

"I'll go easy on you. I can tell it's getting to you." I giggle, moving from his ear, across his jaw to his lips.

"It...really is."

"I'll stop...for now." I press my lips against his.

"Aww."

"You want me to continue? Alright..." I teasingly kiss him, my hand moving across his neck while the other moves down his chest too his thigh.

"Well...it makes no sense to start something...you don't intend to finish..."

"I'll finish it alright..." I lightly move my fingers over his thigh, running my lip over his bottom lip.

He finally can't take anymore, and he grabs the hand that was on his thigh and laces his fingers with mine, and then presses his lips to mine in a hard kiss. I smirk into the kiss, knowing I got to him. I squeeze down on his hand, pulling him closer to me, matching his intensity of the kiss. Instead of him slowing the kiss down after a while, it was me, and I make the kiss linger before pulling away completely.

"Awww." He whines.

"More later...promise."

"Oh, alright."

"Can't have you to excited for your match...which you seem to be right now."

"Just a bit."

"So, I need you to calm down a bit before we go out there. You were getting carried away."

"Oops."

"I was teasing you a bit more then usual so..."

"You were." He nods.

"I waited all night...I had too have some sort of fun."

"Of course."

"You'll get me back...you always do."

"Indeed I do."

"Oh boy...I'm in for it tonight." I say after seeing the look on his face.

"Quite possibly."

"Sorry?" I give him the eyes along with my famous pout.

"I'll keep that in mind at least."

"Guess that's not going to work this time." I lowly say with a chuckle.

"We'll see."

"Not gonna work now at least." He adds.

"Oh darn."

"You'll live."

"I know I will."

"And it looks like the match is over."

"Darn...we missed it too." I say, not really caring.

"Oh well."

"That means it's time to head out for your match now."

"Yup." He nods.

I carefully move from his lap, standing up and fixing my dress. He stands and composes himself before getting his title then lacing his fingers with mine. We then leave the room and head to the curtain to see we're the first ones there.

"Oh good, we're the first ones here."

"Gives us time to prepare for what will happen out there."

"Right." He nods.

"Not that anything will, with all the extra security you hired. They won't be able to get near us."

"Exactly."

"Thank go for that." I lean into his side.

"I know how to keep both of us safe." He nods.

"You do." I smile up at him only to have it fade when we hear the voice of Wade getting closer.

"Great." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"Ignore him."

"Him I can...just as long as the other one didn't come, I'll be fine."

"Well I don't hear either one of the other two so, I think you'll be good."

"Good. I don't want to deal with either of them tonight."

"Neither do I."

"Hopefully the match starts soon. I just want to get this over with so we can get out of here."

"I know, I know, me too."

We don't have to wait much longer before they start to announce the match.

"Oh thank god."

With Mike being the GM and he title holder, he decides to go out first, so we're not standing there with Wade any longer. His music goes off, us heading onto the ramp. He does his usual entrance, holding the title in the air before throwing it over his shoulder then lacing his hand with mine. We make our way to the ring where he kisses me quick before running and jumping on the ring to do his pose. When he's done, he holds the ropes for me to get in then follows. We stand in the middle of the ring, waiting for Wade to come out. It doesn't take him too long before his music goes off next and he emerges from the curtain onto the stage with that smug look on his face.

"I don't like that look..." I move closer to Mike.

"Don't worry. You stay on commentary where it's safe."

"Alright." I nod.

"Be careful." I add, before kissing him quick and leaving the ring.

I then head over to commentary and sit down just as Wade reaches the ring. And of course, I put a headset on so I can talk about Mike and the match and everything, being greeted like always.

"Thanks. It's great to be here."

"Now we can't help but notice the problems you and The Miz have been having with this odd group of people, consisting of Wade, Drew and Dolph Ziggler."

"Yeah...about that...Dolph thinks he can get me...it all started before I even got here. He tried hitting on my and I turned him down. Guess he doesn't know that no means no. Now he thinks that I will join this group of his and be with him. Well, he can keep dreaming 'cause that's not going to happen."

"And I know for a fact that Wade will not be victorious tonight, just like he wasn't victorious in his last title match." You add.

"What makes you say that?"

"Miz is ready for him. He won't let Wade take the title away from him that easily."

"And I'm not just saying that because we're together."

"I didn't think that was the case. He's a good competitor and a great champion."

"Exactly."

"He's everything everyone wants to be. He has it all and they are all just jealous of him." I add.

"I will have to agree with you on that statement."

"Of course you do Cole. You're one of them."

"No no no no. I'm not jealous of him."

"Really? Then what is it? Obsession? You always talk like you're with him all the time. You know more of what he does then he even does. It's scary."

"He's just a really good competitor and I have respect for him."

"We all know that by now. Trust me."

"Oh don't mind him, we all know he's just a giant suck up." Jerry jokes.

"You've got that right. One of the biggest I've seen too." I laugh.

"I think we can be glad there's no more anonymous general manager."

"Right? But, I know someone who's a bit disappointed." I look at Cole since he can't read e-mails anymore.

"The only one who is."

"Of course, but we all know he's happy with who the GM is though."

"Oh of course he is. Talks about it any chance he gets."

"So I hear. And to be honest Cole, it's gets annoying after hearing, oh I don't know, 10 times in one match. You can relax with it a little."

"Can we just pay attention to the match, instead of talking about me?"

"So you can brag about him more. Sure, why not."

"I'm sure we all don't want to listen to that, but this is going to be a very interesting matchup." Jerry adds.

"He usually is."

During the conversation, Mike had been doing well in the match, until Wade made him fall from the top rope and landing in the spot that really hurts.

"Ow." I wince. "He'll recover. That's nothing compared to some of the stuff he's been through."

Wade then takes the chance to climb to the top, and make Mike stand. He then goes for a superplex, but Mike blocks it and then starts hitting Wade with a few headbutts, causing him to go crashing down to the apron. He recovers and waits for Wade to get to his feet and turn around. When he does, he hits Wade with a double axhandle.

"See? Told you he would recover and now Wade is in for it."

He waits for Wade to get to his knees at least, before grabbing him and hitting him with his signature DDT, covering him for the pin, but Wade kicks out.

"That's alright though. He has plenty of moves left to use. Just wait and see."

Both he and Wade get to their feet and they exchange punches, before Mike ducks a clothesline from him and hits him with one of his own. Instead of going for the cover this time, he sets Wade up for his signature back breaker/neck breaker combo. Mike gets the back breaker done, but Wade counters the neck breaker and pushes Mike off. He ducks another clothesline and sends Wade shoulder first into the ringpost. He quickly goes for a rollup, but Wade powers out.

"Now this is getting ridiculous. Wade should be done by now. Miz has had him multiple times!"

"So, you're saying the ref doesn't know how to count?"

"That's not what I'm saying. Miz has given him everything and more and Wade is still going. This should be over with by now."

"I think we know the one thing that should put Wade away..." Jerry adds.

"He'll use it. When the time is right."

"He builds up to it. He saves it as a last resort." I add.

"So we've seen."

At this point, Mike takes advantage of the hurt shoulder and works on that for most of the match, hitting it with everything he had. Wade's now in the corner, and Mike had backed up into the opposite corner. He goes for the corner clothesline, another signature of his, but Wade moves so Mike misses, hitting the ropes. Once Mike gets off the ropes, Wade gets his elbow ready, waiting for him to turn around.

"No no no!" I take my headset off and go to the ring to cause a distraction only to be cut off by three unknown people.

The first thing I think about is if they're going to attack Mike or not. But they don't, they go right for Wade, and the bell rings, the mach ending in a DQ. I sigh in relief knowing it's not Mike then smirk as I was Wade get the beat down that he deserves. The attack ends up spilling to the outside, while the announce table was cleared off. I slide into the ring and go to Mike's side so I'm safe. Mike and I watch as the three men who were dressed as security powerbomb Wade through the table, before looking at the damage they created and disappeared back through the crowd.

"That was...odd."

"I recognize them though..." Mike trails off.

"Really? It all happened so fast, I couldn't get a good look at them."

"They're from NXT. This must've been what Vince was talking about in that meeting I was needed to be at, when we came to Connecticut. He was talking about three NXT Superstars being called up very soon."

"And he didn't tell you it was going to be tonight? Are you sure that was them?"

"I'm sure it was."

"Well, whoever they are, they sure caused some damage...not that I'm complaining...they saved me from a distraction."

"Right. I saw that."

"I was not going to let him do that move on you. No way in hell. Not while I'm around he won't do that to you."

He nods. "Should probably get out of here now."

"Good idea. I don't want to be here when they come back."

"Right." He nods. "Get my title, I'll meet you at the end of the ramp."

"Alright." I nod, heading out of the ring.

I walk around and go to grab his title. He rolls out of the ring and waits for me just like he said he would. After getting his title, I head over to where he is, handing him the title. He holds it in the air before throwing it over his shoulder. We then head the rest of the way up the ramp then behind the curtain.

"Finally the night is done and over with."

"Yes! I can't wait to get back to the hotel. It's been a long night."

"It really has." He nods.

"Lets head back so you can change and we can get out of here before anyone stops us we don't want to see."

"Right." He nods.

We head the rest of the way to the locker room without anyone stopping us. Right as we walk in, we hear someone calling Mike then turn to see who it is. Since it's no one important we walk in, closing and locking the door.

"He would come and talk to you now." I roll my eyes and Dolph's timing.

"And I won't doubt that he'll be out there when we leave too."

"If we take long enough, maybe he'll leave."

"Let's hope so."

"How about I help you change. That'll take awhile." I wink.

"Well, let's go then." He grins.

I set his title down on the couch while he grabs his bag. We then head to the changing area where he gets his things ready.

"You're gonna be as touchy as you want. I know it."

"Of course I am. I've been waiting your whole match for this." I smirk, walking over and running my hands down his chest slowly.

"This is gonna take a long time." He chuckles.

"Oh you know it." I grin, moving my hands down, running them around the waist of his attire then grabbing his butt.

"May just have to get you back for that."

"You just might." I do it again.

"Oh...I definitely am now."

"I'll be ready too." I pull back the waist band of his attire with my other hand, letting it go.

"...you sure about that?"

"As ready as I can be." I teasingly kiss him.

"We'll see."

"Yes we will." I smirk, starting to pull down his attire. "Shame we have to wait though." I pull them down, letting them fall to the floor.

"Yes, what a shame."

"We'll just have to fix that at the hotel then." I smirk seductively.

"I second that option."

"I knew you would." I press his indent. "Now...get dressed so we can leave."

"Don't want to help anymore?" He chuckles.

"I'd love to." I grin.

"I thought so."

"I say we start with these..." I hold up his boxers.

"That would be the best thing to start with." He chuckles.

I shake my head, giving them to him so he can put those on. Next, I grab his jeans, him pulling the up while I button them, making my fingers linger. After those are on, I take his shirt, pulling it over his head.

"If only you didn't have to wear that shirt..."

"I know, but people would look at us weird."

"Yeah, I know."

"At least I get to take it off soon." I add.

"Right."

"Since you're dressed we can get out of here now."

"Yes we can." He nods.

He puts his gear in his bag while I head out to get my bag. Once we have those, we head for the door.

"I really hope he left."

"Let's hope so."

I stand behind him as he opens the door. Thankfully Dolph had left. After making sure he was not around, we headed out of the room and through the halls. We made it out to the car with no problem, putting our things in the back then getting in and heading to the hotel. Alex and Shaun have left themselves after having gotten changed back into their normal clothes. And of course when they get back, he insists on carrying her up to the room, like always.

"You're just the sweetest." She kisses his cheek as he walks to their room.

"Don't want you doing more than you have to."

"Of course, but I can still walk."

"Yes I know, but you know I like carrying you and it's not a problem for me."

"I know you do and I don't mind at all."

"I know you don't."

He reaches the room and she reaches down with her good arm, opening the door. He walks in, dropping their bags by the door then carrying her over to the bed, setting her down.

"Let me guess...you're picking out what I should wear to bed."

"I was planning on it."

"I figured."

"I'll be right back." He kisses her quick.

He then heads over to where their bags are a searches for something. It isn't long before he comes back over with one of his shirts in hand.

"Of course it would be that."

"You just look so good in my shirts, I can't resist."

"Of course you can't."

"Nope. I'll even help with putting it on too." He grins.

"You would love that, I know."

"Very much."

"Go nuts." I laugh.

He smirks before starting to lift her shirt, gently lifting it over her head. He decides to take his time to be as touchy as he can before pulling his shirt over her head. She puts her arms through the sleeves, obviously being careful with her bad shoulder. He helps pull the rest of it down, still being touchy as he goes along. Since her pants were still on, he gladly helped with taking those off, being as touchy as he could while making his touches linger.

"And what am I going to be wearing in place of those? Something of yours I'm assuming?"

"I was thinking you could just wear the shirt, but I can get you something else of mine."

"Well I don't care which. Whatever you want."

"I like how you are now."

"Then I'm okay with that."

"I was hoping you would be." He grins.

"Now you just need to get ready for bed yourself."

"I'll do that after you're settled."

She nods, moving so he can pull back the blankets. Once he does, she climbs into it and he pulls the blankets back over her, waiting until she's absolutely comfortable before he decided to get ready for bed. It doesn't take him to long to get ready and once he is, he walks back over to the bed, climbing in carefully next to her. He reaches over and gets the light before carefully pulling her into his side.

"Get some rest. We have all day tomorrow to get rest too."

"Right." She nods.

"Love you." He kisses the top of her head.

"I love you too."

He starts to run his hand through her hair, helping her get to sleep quicker since he knows she's in a bit of pain. It isn't long until after she falls asleep where he falls asleep. Mike and I have just gotten to our room, and walked inside. We set our bags down and his arms go right around my waist.

"Eager much?" I giggle.

"Your fault."

"Oops." I laugh.

"Uh huh..."

"Alright...so I knew what I was doing."

"I thought so." He chuckles.

"I was having my fun...what can I say?"

"Yes, I know you were."

"And now, it's your turn to have all your fun."

"And I intend to have all the fun I can."

"Tonight's going to be longer then the rest...I can just tell."

"More than likely."

"And I know...sorry's not going to work."

"Not this time."

"Didn't think so." I chuckle. "What are you waiting for then?"

"The right moment."

"Like always."

"Exactly."

He starts by letting his hands wander all over while kissing lightly up my neck. He decides to leave his favorite spot alone for now, moving around it as he gets closer to it. I tense up a bit, biting my lip as he hands tighten on his arms the more he goes around the spot, brushing over it at times. He then turns me around so I'm facing him, and his arms go around me, holding me close as his lips hover over mine, teasing me. I whine slightly then move my hands to his neck, pulling him closer, our lips touching. He then starts to walk forwards, making me walk back towards the bed. While we head there, I started to get touchy myself and clothes start being removed. Since his shirt was off, he started to unzip my dress. Once the zipper was down, it fell to the floor, me stepping out if it. When that was off I started working on his pants. I get those undone, letting them fall to the floor. He lays be on the bed, not wasting any time. He teases me a bit more before pulling the covers over us for a long eventful night.


	30. Thanksgiving 2012

After finally getting some time off for the holidays, Mike and I had gone home to Cleveland so that we could spend the day with his family. Since we were able to, we slept in as late as we could, well I did anyway. Mike was awake just watching me sleep before it was time to wake me so we could get ready to go to his parents house. Instead of waking me up the normal way, since my back was turned to him as he was holding me, he decided to press kisses to the back of my neck. I move a bit then settle down, smiling to myself as I start to wake up.

"Awake yet?" He mumbles against my skin.

I shake my head, burying my face into the pillow more.

"Looks like I have to try harder then."

"Mhm." I mumble into the pillow.

"I've got time."

I shift slightly, pulling the pillow up around my ears.

"Really think that'll stop me." He chuckles.

"...no..." I mumble.

"Good...because it's not gonna stop me." He grins.

I groan into the pillow, relaxing a bit more.

"But don't worry, I'll try my best to not get carried away." He says as he moves down to my shoulder.

I try my best to lay still while he lightly kisses across my shoulder.

"You'll be fully awake soon."

"Hmph."

"Just remember...we see my family today."

"...I know..."

"They'll love you, I know it."

"I hope." I mumble sleepily, him still kissing across my shoulder.

"You'll have nothing to worry about. I've been telling them all about how great you are."

I smile to myself, not wanting to move just yet since I was comfortable and enjoying his affectionate touches. I've actually since moved the pillow so now he has access back to my neck and he goes back and forth from my shoulder to there with kisses. I quietly hum on content, starting to wake up a bit more.

"You always know how to help wake me up." I mumble.

"That's my job." He grins.

"One of many."

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend it I didn't."

"As you say all the time."

"And I know...because it's true." I giggle, rolling over on my back.

"Yes it is."

"A reason I love you more each day."

"I love you too."

"What time do we have to be at your parents?" I yawn.

"Not for another hour or so. You kind of slept through the whole morning."

"Oops. My bad." I giggle. "Must have been more tired than I thought."

"And that would be my bad." He chuckles.

"The things you cause me." I shake my head then give him a kiss.

"But you still love me."

"I do...very much." I ruffle his bed hair. "Nice hair." I laugh.

"You love that too." He chuckles.

"Mhm. Since I'm the one who caused it." I grin.

"You always do."

"It's just so soft and silky. I can't help it."

"Likewise."

"I suppose we should get up unless you're not ready yet."

"Oh I've just been waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh..." I bite my lip. "...I'm awake now."

"But, I could stay in bed all day watching you sleep. It's cute."

"Aww." I blush. "Any other day you can, but not today. We've got things to do."

"Right right." He nods.

"We can get up whenever you want to let go."

"Maybe a few more minutes."

"I figured." I chuckle.

"Too comfortable to move right now so I'll need those few minutes."

"I know, plus you won't really be able to do this at your parents."

"No, I'll have to behave."

"And I know that's going to be oh so hard for you."

"It really will be."

"You poor thing. How will you ever survive?" I joke.

"I'll find a way." He chuckles.

"No pulling me away in a corner either. I want to make a good impression on everyone." I laugh.

"Yes, I know."

"Even though I know it'll be hard with what I chose to wear." I smirk.

"Oh boy."

"I think you're going to die when you see it."

"Uh oh."

"If you let me up, you'll have time to be touchy before we leave."

"Deal." He says, letting me go.

I give him a quick kiss before moving from the bed. I then walk over to where my things are in his closet, looking for the dress I wanted. Once I had it, I headed into the bathroom so I could do everything before he saw. The dress was a Pink Ombre Off-The-Shoulder Bandage Dress. After putting that on, I started to do my makeup to match then started to curl my hair. I head him walking in the room, figuring her was getting ready himself. When I was done and everything looked perfect, I put on my pink guava lip gloss and sprayed some body mist on before heading out to get my heels. Of course he was anticipating on me coming out, so when he heard the bathroom door open, he stopped what he was doing as he watched me walk out, staying silent, but staring.

"Like what you see?" I smirk while I slip on my shoes.

"I think you know the answer to that..."

"By the look on your face...you love it."

"You're correct."

"Of course I am." I chuckle. "Is it okay to meet your parents in? I don't want to be to flashy." I bite my lip, looking myself over in the mirror.

"It's perfectly fine."

"Okay, good." I sigh in relief.

"And you look beautiful."

"Charmer." I blush. "You look good yourself." I wink since he's dressed nicely, but not a suit.

"Don't I always?" He chuckles.

"You do. As much as I love the suits, I like when you dress down better."

"It's nice to get out of the suits sometimes." He nods.

"I'm sure it does." I smile at him as I put on my earrings and other jewelry.

"I promise you that you're gonna have a great time today."

"I'm with you so I know I'll have a great time."

"Well ever since I told my mom about you she's been wanting you to come over the house. She's the most excited to see you."

"Aw, really?"

"Oh yeah." He nods.

"Well, from what you've told me, she seems super nice and I can't wait to meet her either."

"The best mom ever."

"She really sounds like it."

"Of course also being the biggest supporter ever."

"My mom's been the same way. They really are the best."

"I can't wait to meet her myself."

"If she believed me, I'm sure she would be just as excited as you are."

"Well I can't wait to prove her wrong then." He chuckles.

"I can't wait to see her reaction." I laugh.

"It's gonna be good."

"That's for sure." I turn to face him since I'm all done.

"Amazing." He says as he looks me over.

"Only the best for you."

"Touche."

"Almost ready to go?" I ask.

"I think I'm all set." He nods.

"Just have to grab my wrap and jacket and I'm all set." I say, walking over to grab both, putting my jacket on while he gets his as well.

Once we have what we need, we leave the bedroom and head downstairs, Mike grabbing the keys and then we head out to the car.

"Brrr." I shiver, since it was cold out.

"That's what a remote start is for." He says as he presses a button and the car turns on.

"Bless that button."

"The reason why I got it. It beats waiting forever for the car to warm up." He chuckles.

"Exactly." I stay close to him until we get to the car.

He opens the door for me like always and after I'm settled inside, he closes the door and goes around to the drivers side, getting in himself. When he's in and set, he starts to head for his parents house. During the drive, he takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine, kissing the back of my hand. I smile over at him, relaxing my nerves just a bit.

"You'll be just fine over here, I know it."

"I know...I just can't help but to be nervous. It's a big thing to meet your parents. I don't want to mess anything up."

"Right, understandable."

"I'm sure I'll do fine though. I'll have you there with me." I squeeze his hand.

"Yes you will."

I close my eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm my nerves even more, that helping a bit more. And then it just takes a matter of minutes before he starts to slow down and then pulls into the driveway.

"You ready?" He looks at me.

"I'm ready." I take a deep breath.

He gives me a kiss, making it linger since he'll have to control himself most of the night.

"Something to hold us both over since I have to behave."

"Mmm...it'll sure help, that's for sure."

"Good."

He then shuts the car off, getting out then coming to my side. After he opens my door, we link arms then head to the front door. And of course since they were expecting us, he just walks in and he calls out saying that we're there, as he takes my coat off for me and then his.

"Michael!" His mom, Carol, comes to where we are, giving him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too." He grins as he hugs her back.

"It''s been to long." She pulls from the hug, taking a look at him. "You look good. Taking care of yourself I see." She rubs his arm. "And...is this who I think it is?" She looks over at me.

"You know I always take care of myself, and yes it is. This is Stefanie."

"Hello." I smile at her.

"It's good to finally meet you." I add.

"It's great to finally to meet you as well. I've heard nothing but good things."

"I've heard nothing but good things about you too. I heard you're very sweet and the best mom ever too."

"And that's all true."

"You're just to sweet Michael." Carol smiles. "Now, come. Meet the family."

I nod and take Mike's hand, and we follow her further into the house. She takes us to the kitchen where his dad is along with a few other family members, introducing me. After I've greeted everyone, Carol insists that I help her with some of the things for the dinner.

"Go ahead. I'll be right here in the kitchen." Mike nods, kissing my cheek.

"Alright." I nod then go over to help her with what she needs done.

And of course while I help her, I also bond with her, talking about various things and such. We get to know a lot about each other and I also tell her how Mike and I met each other. We talk about that while we start to finish getting things ready.

"How are things going over there?" Mike asks.

"They're going really good. Everything should be done shortly."

"And I'm just loving Stefanie more and more as I get to know her." Carol adds.

"You're not the only one." Mike grins at me, causing me to blush.

"The more we talk, the more I see that you're everything Mike has said and more." I say to her.

"He's just too sweet sometimes." She laughs.

"The sweetest."

"I try."

"You do it without even trying. It's one of your many talents."

"Of course."

"Dinner is about ready. Go have everyone come to the table while we set it out." Carol says to Mike.

"Will do." He nods, going off to do so.

"Thank you again for helping me with all this."

"Oh, it's not problem. I was glad to help."

"I'm happy that he found you. He was happy before, but ever since being with you, I've never seen him as happy as he is now."

"That makes me feel good. He's been nothing but sweet and caring to me since we met. He's really made me more happy then I have ever been."

"He's good for that."

"He really is. I'm so glad I found him. You raised an amazing gentlemen."

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"And you're welcome back here anytime you come back to town."

"That's sweet and we'll definitely come back when we're in town."

"Great."

"It just feels s much like home here already."

"I'm glad."

"How about we get the rest of the food out so we can feed everyone?"

"Good idea."

We take the rest of the food out to the table, setting it all down.

"Everything's on the table." I remark.

Mike and everyone comes into the dining room, taking a seat. I of course walk around and take a seat next to him. Once we all sit down, grace is said before we start to take what we want, passing it around the table for everyone to get a helping.

"This all smells so good."

"The best dinner you could have when you come here." Mike remarks.

"By the looks and smell, I can already tell that it will be."

"Don't know what's better...this or what's made for Christmas."

"That really is hard, even though you love them both." His dad says.

"I really do." Mike nods.

"I'm just surprised you didn't try to sneak anything this year like you do every year."

"Oh boy." I giggle.

"You should see him. I have to ban him from the kitchen and even the house at times. He's just into everything."

"You so would."

"I just love my mom's cooking that much. What can I say?"

"Of course."

"You'll see why when you taste it."

I nod and then take a bite of what I put on my plate.

"This is really good."

"See?" He grins. "Told you she was an amazing cook."

"Well I did have some help too."

"You're both really good cooks. Stef made some really good things when we went back to LA."

"I have to keep him out of the kitchen sometimes myself." I laugh.

"I just love food. Especially good food like you both make."

"I think we figured that out."

"My bad." He chuckles.

"Uh huh."

"You both love me anyway." He grins.

"We do."

"I know. I'm just that special." He grins.

"Yes you are."

"Very special." Carol adds.

"And that's why you love me, I know."

"Exactly."

"And I love you too. Both of you."

"We know that very well."

"That's because I make sure you know that everyday."

"You do and we couldn't be anymore grateful."

"Exactly." I nod.

We go back to eating, enjoying the meal while we make small talk in between.

"So, going to be crazy watching any of the games later?" I ask with an amused look because I know how crazy he can get, after the game we all went to before.

"Oh of course. You know how I get during the games."

"All too well."

"Today should be interesting then." I laugh.

"Very interesting." He chuckles.

"Oh boy."

"If you think I was crazy at the game we went to, you haven't seen anything when I watch them at home."

"I can only imagine."

It isn't long before we finish our food, and we sit there and wait for everyone to finish before having dessert. Once everyone is done, dessert is brought out and we take what we want.

"This looks even better."

"It tastes even better. Mom's specialty."

"Might have to take some home with us if there's any left."

"Don't worry. I made extra." His mom says.

"She always makes extra, sends me home with some." Mike chuckles.

"She just knows how much you love it."

"I think you'll love it too."

"We'll find out." I say, taking a bite. "Mmmm...oh my...this is amazing."

"I told you."

"Mhm." I nod, taking another bite.

"I think that'll be a yes to taking some back home with us."

"Most definitely."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Looks like I'm making it all the time around the holidays then."

"Only if you don't mind."

"Oh I don't mind at all."

"I think we found out where we're coming from now on."

"I think so."

"We love having you both. You're welcome anytime."

"Well I already know that of course." Mike grins.

"We know. We're just letting Stef know too."

"I already feel welcome as it is. Thank you." I nod.

"You're welcome hun."

"We'll definitely come back sometime after Christmas, seeing as we're going to see my family then."

"That sounds like a good idea. We're always here. You can come by anytime."

"Great. I can't wait to come back."

"I'll give us some time off after the new year so we can come back." Mike says.

"Of course you will."

"Anything to spend more time with you and family."

"Which I love doing."

"How well we all know."

Once we finish with dessert, we help bring the dishes into the kitchen, so that they can get cleaned and dried. I insist that Mike and I clean the dishes since his mom did most of the cooking. When they were done, I told him he could go watch the game while I put the leftovers away.

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure. go watch your game."

"Alright. Love you." He says, kissing my cheek.

"Love you too."

He goes out to the living room to watch the game, while I help put the leftovers away. Carol and I take our time putting them away so we can talk a bit more while the guys watch the game. A few other family members who didn't watch the game had come out to join us as well. Even after everything was put away, we remained in the kitchen talking, while the others were watching the game. Once the game was about over, we headed back into the living room, me sitting next to Mike.

"So dare I ask how the game is going?"

"It's going...alright I suppose."

"Uh oh...you're not happy with the game."

"He's not happy his team is losing, that's all."

"Awww poor you."

"He'll get over it. He always does." Greg, his dad, chuckles.

"Yes he will."

Mike just grumbles to himself, pulling me closer to him.

"Oh relax. It's just a game."

"I know, but it's apart of my fantasy league too."

"Oh yeah."

"At least my other teams are doing good. This is the only game."

"They could come back at the last minute..."

"They might. We'll have to see."

I nod and lay my head on his shoulder as I turn my attention to the game. The game got pretty intense, Mike's team making a comeback. In the end, his team ended up winning by just a field goal.

"See? Didn't I say they would come back?"

"You did." He grins. "You're my good luck charm." He kisses the top of my head.

"It seems that way doesn't it?"

"It does." He nods, leaning his head against mine.

"We'll see how every game goes with me watching along with you."

"If it's anything like today, all my tams will win this year."

"Well I'll try my very best at being a good luck charm for you."

"So far, you've been nothing but luck for me."

"So I've noticed."

"It will always be that way too. I just know it."

"I'll try to be at least."

"You don't even have to try."

"But I still do."

"I know."

In meantime, with Shauna and Alex, he was still sleeping, but she was up trying to figure out what she could wear that would be suitable enough for the dinner with his family today. She was looking through everything she had in his closet when she heard him moving on the bed. She turns to seen his arm reaching out for her then grabbing her pillow and cuddling with it. She laughs to herself and shakes her head in amusement, before going back to looking through all her clothes hanging up in the closet. After looking, she finds a few dresses that could work. She narrows it down to two of them, having trouble deciding what one. As much as she wanted to let him keep sleeping, he usually helps in situations like this. So she walks out of the closet with both dresses and put them down at the end of the bed so that she can try and wake him up so he can help. He groans when she tries shaking him, reaching out and pulling her close to him. She squeaks as he does so.

"Alex...wake up." She says, trying to poke him now to wake him up.

"...nooooo..." He groans.

"But I need your help with something."

"What's that?" He asks sleepily.

"I can't decide between two dresses to wear today. I'm conflicted, so that's where you come in handy."

"Dresses?" His eyes open. "I'm up now."

"If I had known that word was gonna get you up quicker, I would've said it earlier."

"How long have you been up exactly?"

"Oh just about an hour."

"You should have woken me up. I wouldn't have minded helping you look."

"I wanted to let you sleep. You looked peaceful."

"You always think that."

"Because it's true."

"Of course it is." He chuckles. "Now...these dresses. What do they look like?"

"Well if you let me go, I can show you."

"Only if we can cuddle before you get ready."

"I promise."

"Good." He grins, kissing her quick before letting her go.

"And the only reason why I was up for an hour trying to figure out what to wear is because I want to make a good impression on your family." She says as she moves from the bed and go to the end to grab the dresses.

"They'll love you no matter what. My mom is already in love with you so that won't matter."

"I know, but still."

"That's understandable."

"Now I'm pretty sure I already know what you're going to pick, but I'm still asking you. So which one?" She asks, holding up both.

"Hmmm..." He looks at both of them. "...you do look good in purple, but I'm going to say the blue one."

"I figured as much." She laughs, going back into the closet to hang the purple dress back up, coming back out and putting the blue dress somewhere safe until she needs to get changed into it.

"Time to cuddle now." He grins, opening up his arms.

"As I promised." She nods, climbing back into bed next to him and his arms wrap around her.

"So much better." He nuzzles her neck.

"I can tell...since you were cuddling my pillow while I was searching through the closet for the right dress earlier."

"Was I? Oops."

"It was cute."

"I thought it was you. I can't help it."

"Oh I know."

"Now that you're here, I'm not letting go until I have to."

"Well what time do we need to be over your parents' house?"

"Not until 3 or so."

"Oh that's plenty of time then."

"I know."

"So we're staying like this until then..."

"You're exactly right. Not moving at all."

"A lazy day...for the most part...just what we need."

"We deserve it too."

"We do...after all the traveling."

"And everything we've done. All the media and everything."

"And getting away from you know who."

"Yes. The person we shall not speak of this whole mini vacation."

"Exactly."

"All I want to do is hold you and show you all the love that I can." He holds her close, kissing her neck lightly.

"Which you do every day."

"I'll never stop either. You deserve to have all my love."

"Likewise."

"We have a lifetime to show each other and nothing is going to change that."

"Never ever."

"Not in a million years."

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now I believe I can have my fun before I have to behave while we're over there." He adds.

"Have at it."

"But poor you...you're gonna have to behave while we're there." She adds, laughing.

"It's going to be hard, but I'll try to get most of it in now."

"No marks though. That's a big thing you have to avoid doing. I'm lucky the old ones are gone now."

"I'll save those for later." He smirks.

"Of course you will."

"You know it."

"And I'll get you back for those marks too."

"You always do."

"Because it's fun...for me."

"All the time."

"I just know what drives you crazy."

"That you do."

"But...yes you can have your fun while you can now."

"I plan on it." He grins.

And of course he starts with her neck since he had already started to kiss that lightly. He kisses it lightly enough to not leave any marks, but just enough to drive her crazy. While he's doing that to drive her crazy, since she was close and snuggled into him, she's able to look over his shoulder as they're laying on our sides and she decides to drive him crazy at the same time by tracing his tattoo. He twitches a bit as a slight growl comes from then he starts nipping at her neck in retaliation. She makes a noise in response, not really expecting that, but hearing the slight growl made her continue what she was doing just for the fun of it. The more she traces his tattoo the more he goes crazy, to the point of almost leaving a mark.

"Keep doing that...and you know what's gonna happen...beyond my control..." He mumbles.

"I'm just having fun."

"Well, I came awfully close to leaving a mark and you said not to..."

"Oops."

"Uh huh...do I have to restrict hand movement? Because I will."

"No." She quickly says.

"I thought so."

He goes back to doing what he was doing before, his hands starting to wander. Since she didn't want him to restrict her hand movement, she leaves her hands resting on his shoulders, trying to resist doing anything that may end up torturing him to the point of restricting her hand movement. His hands wander for a bit longer before he rests them on her hips, moving from her neck to her lips. Since he did torture her a bit with the kisses to the neck, she really wasted no time in kissing him back eagerly. He smirks against her lips, kissing back just as eagerly, his one hand moving to her thigh, squeezing gently on it. Like always, he gets the usual reaction out of her since she wasn't expecting it, even though she should now around him. Her hands move from where they were on his shoulders and her arms wrap around his neck and she pulls herself closer. The kiss starts to get a bit more intense, the longer it goes on. They do end up breaking for air, and she rests her forehead against his.

"Every time."

"I can't help myself with you."

"I know you can't."

"It's the things you do to me."

"I think I've figured that out." She laughs.

"One of these days, you're going to make me lose all control and they'll be no stopping me."

"Oops?"

"Uh huh...suuuure."

"I can't help it if you like basically everything."

"Because everything you do drives me crazy...it's just your touch."

"Good to know."

"Mhm."

"Who knew that I would have that effect on you." She says, slightly amused.

"Only me. I knew from the moment I saw you."

"Just a feeling I'm assuming."

"For some reason, it was more than that. I can't really explain it, but I knew you were the one for me."

"Aww, well isn't that sweet."

"Just don't tell anyone. I don't want them thinking I'm soft." He chuckles.

"Oh of course not."

"Good."

"Even though you are...outside of the ring."

"Only for you and a few others."

"Of course."

"I do think we should start to get ready now..."

"If you say so."

"I just don't want things to get to carried away."

"Right, I know."

"Or we could just lay here for a bit longer."

"Well I am comfortable..."

"Then we can lay here for longer."

"Good. Because you're like a big pillow, that's why I'm comfortable."

"Like always."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"Thought so."

She moves closer to him, his hold tightening around her while they lay there for as long as they want. They end up laying there until the time came as to where they had to get ready to head over to his parents' place. He gives her a quick kiss before reluctantly letting her go so she can move from the bed.

"I'll be getting dressed in the bathroom. Don't want you seeing the dress on me until I've done everything."

"Awww." He pouts.

"It'll be worth it, I promise."

"It always is." He grins.

"And it's always worth it for me to see what you're wearing."

"I just now what you love."

"Likewise."

She then gets her dress along with anything else she'll need then heads into the bathroom.

"No peeking either."

"I'll do my best."

"Because I will leave the door open a crack in case you just want to talk to me while we're both getting ready."

"That's fine."

She walks over and kisses him quick, before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack before starting to get ready. While she does that, he gets ready in the room itself. Since it took him less time for him to get ready, when he was finished he sat on the end of the bed as he waited for her to finish. Once she had her dress on, she did her hair how she wanted it along with her makeup. After all that was done, she put on the shoes that she had picked out and brought into the bathroom with her. She gathers all her things and puts them away, before walking out of the bathroom and back into the room itself. When she does, he gets a glimpse of her and stops everything he's doing and just stares.

"Even better than you could imagine?"

"Uh huh." He nods, still dazed.

"I can tell...you're all dazed."

"Huh?" He shakes his head. "I'm fine." He says, his eyes never leaving her.

"Uh huh."

"That blue...it just looks so good on you."

"Well you did pick this one afterall."

"I had my reasons too."

"Of course you did."

"I couldn't have picked a better one either."

"I do love it myself." She nods.

"Great."

"And you know I already love what you're wearing."

"I knew you would." He grins.

"Well it is one of my favorites afterall."

"This I knew which is why I chose to wear it."

"Well I'm glad. Now it looks like we both have to behave today."

"It looks that way and that's going to be so hard too."

"More so for you than me." She laughs.

"Oh so very hard."

"You'll survive."

"I hope so."

"I know you can."

"I'll think of something before we get there."

"Right, of course."

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be." She nods, grabbing a jacket.

He grabs one as well before they head out of the room and downstairs. He makes sure to lock the door before they head to the car. As usual, he opens the door for her and after she's settled in, he goes around to the drivers side and gets in himself. Once he's in and ready himself, he starts to head form his parents house. As they do end up getting closer, he can sense that she's starting to get nervous a bit, because she was quiet and she started to play with her dress a bit as she was looking out the window. He takes her hand, lacing it with is.

"They're going to love you. There's nothing to worry about."

"Can't help it."

"I know. I'll be there with you the whole time."

"Oh I know you will."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. You're going to do just fine."

She nods and tries to relax the best she can, and it's not long before he pulls into the driveway. He shuts the car off and sits there for a bit, rubbing circles on the back of her hand. He turns to face her, pulling her close, his lips pressing against hers.

"Hope that helps."

"It usually does."

"Good. Ready to go inside?"

"I believe so."

"Alright. You just sit there, I'll get your door...like always."

She nods as he gets out and comes over to her side, opening her door. He helps her out and then shuts the door. He re-laces his fingers with hers and they head for the front door. Since they were expected, he walks in the door then announces they're there. As he takes his jacket off and takes hers, hanging them up in the nearby closet, his mother, Lauren greets them. She starts off by giving him a huge hug.

"Kevin, it's been too long." She says as he hugs back.

"It really has been. It's just hard to get home now."

"I know, that's understandable with your job."

"Right." He nods. "This is the girl I have been telling you so much about. This is Shauna."

"Oh, she's even more beautiful in person."

"Aw. That's sweet and thank you. You're just like e told me you were."

"He's told me everything so..." She adds.

"Of course he did." She laughs. "Come. Meet the rest of the family."

She nods and they head further into the house, into the kitchen where his dad and his brother were already starting to get everything ready to cook.

"Hey bro!" Kris comes over doing the man hug with him.

"Kevin, it's so good to see you again." His dad, Kevin Sr., gives him a hug.

"It's always great to see you dad."

"Likewise. Now, tells us about this beautiful girl you brought with you."

"You're all being sweet."

"We're only speaking the truth."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, why don't you tell us all about yourself."

"Even though we know a lot already." Kris chuckles.

"How much did you tell them already?" She asks, turning to Alex and giving him an amused look.

"Just the basics...yeah...the basics."

"Alright then."

"We would love to hear everything from you though. Like, what's your family like? How did you both meet? Things like that."

"Well my family...very supportive of what I chose for a career first of all. Of course they always have that concern that I'll get seriously hurt, but that's just the risk that comes with the job, and that shows how much they care."

"Right, of course. We worry about Kevin all the time."

"Of course." She nods. "And we actually met...like a few days after my debut?"

"3 weeks and 2 days to be exact."

"See it was so far back I don't remember." She laughs.

"I'll always remember that day. It was the best day of my life after all."

"Awww."

"That's sweet."

"And you always tell me that when either one of us brings up that subject."

"It really is though. Makes me feel special."

"That's because you are."

"Awwww." Everyone gushes making her blush.

"The whole 'making me blush' thing never ends." She tries to hide her face.

"No it doesn't and no hiding."

"Okay fine, but only because I still need to tell everyone about how we got together and everything."

"Right. I'll stop...for now."

"So we didn't actually end up together until some time after the night we had a surprise tag team match."

"I remember that night. I could see how happy he was to be working with you."

"Oh, I was happy too."

"We could see it on both of your faces."

"And I guess we impressed the right people and it wasn't long until we were put in a storyline together. And then we got closer, and it wasn't long until he asked me out."

"Aw. That's a really sweet story. I'm so glad you got together. I've never seen Kevin happier then he has been with you."

"Moommm." He whines.

"What? It's true afterall."

"I know, but still."

"Someone seems embarrassed." She giggles.

"Am not." He denies.

"Suuure."

"So, you need any help mom? I'm sure Shauna would love to help." He changes the subject to avoid more embarrassment.

"Yes I would love to help." She nods.

"That's great." She motions her to follow, telling her what needs to be done.

While she helps, they talk more about her. They get everything done in no time, and then she ends up going into the living room with Alex for a while. They watch the football game that's on until it's time for dinner.

"Oh this should be a good game." She remarks.

"So far, it really has been."

"Should be interesting as the game goes on. Considering how we both get."

"Exactly."

"Don't know who's crazier...you or me."

"I have yet to meet someone crazier than him." His brother says.

"I think we found our answer." She laughs.

"Oh boy. Here we go." He laughs.

"The only thing missing is popcorn."

"If we weren't eating soon, we'd have some."

"Nothing wrong with having it after though."

"No, not at all."

"Ohh, come on." Alex says to the TV.

"Uh oh. Someone's not happy."

"That was a bad call."

"I'm sure it was." She pats his shoulder.

"The rest of the game better not be like this."

"I don't think it will be. Just relax."

"I'll try."

He settles down enough to watch the game with had its moments at times. In the end, his team won by just a few points. He cheers to himself then Lauren announces dinner is ready.

"And look the game is over just in time."

"I have a feeling mom planned it that way."

"She does that a lot doesn't she?"

"She does."

"After you." He adds.

She gets up from the couch, him following. They then head into the dining room with everyone else. Of course before Alex sits, he pulls out a chair for her to sit first. After she sits, he sits down himself. Once everyone is seated, grace is said before they grab what we want.

"Everything tastes as good as it smells. Best meal I've had in awhile." Shauna comments.

"Best part about coming home." Alex nods.

"It really is. Mom's cooking is always the best kind."

"I can definitely agree with you, judging by all this food."

"She loves to cook and makes the best food I've ever had so far."

"I think every mom loves to cook basically."

"I have yet to see anyone who cooks as much as mine though." He chuckles.

"Just wait until you meet mine."

"Oh boy. Sounds like we'll need a diet after these holidays." He chuckles.

"That's what the gym is for."

"We'll be there a lot too."

"I figured."

He chuckles then they go back to eating.

"Hope you saved room for dessert." His mother says once we're all finished eating.

"Oh I did. I heard it's amazing."

"Telling her all about my dessert making I see." She says to Alex, laughing.

"Can't help it. They're all amazing."

"Well I'm sure you already know that I made extras just for you to take home."

"You always do." He grins.

"Because you love it so much."

"That I do."

"Then I should watch out when I make sweets for Christmas, shouldn't I?" Shauna laughs.

"Yes you should."

"I know who I'll be banning from the kitchen then."

"Awww." He pouts.

"You'll survive."

"I'll try."

"I know you will. You'll try very hard."

"I will."

"Which is one of the many reasons why I love you."

"I love you too."

"Awwww." His mom gushes.

He blushes, hiding his face in his hands.

"And to prove that he does, the necklace I'm wearing was a gift the night he told me that he loved me."

"Awww. That's sweet Kev."

"It was hard to figure out the right time to tell her."

"But, I did have help from a good friend of mine who made it easier for me." He adds.

"You did." She nods.

"I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for him."

"Right, of course."

"How about that desert now?"

"Yes, let's have the dessert now."

His mom goes into the kitchen, getting it off the counter then bringing it in and setting it on the table. She starts to cut it then puts it on plates, handing it out to everyone.

"Like every year, it tastes even better than it looks."

"That happens when you don't have it for so long."

"It's been too long."

"I'll be sure to send you some whenever I can."

"And when you can, I'll make sure it's when we have time off and we're at my place in Tampa. Because it's hard to send it to us on the road when we move around so much from city to city."

"Right."

"So many cities...especially when it's overseas." She adds.

"Of course."

"I think when we're overseas that's when it gets the most tiring. The time changes and all."

"I'm sure it does. You never know what time it really is."

"No not really."

"That's a shame." His mom sighs as they go back to eating.

Once they're done with dessert, she offers to help do the dishes, while the others put the leftovers away. Lauren gladly accepts her offer, them taking all the dishes into the kitchen.

"You know, I really feel at home here." Shauna remarks.

"Good. You're welcome here anytime."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

Once she washes the dishes, she hands them to Shauna to dry and she stacks them next to the sink for them to be put away after. When all the dishes are done, they start to put hem away. It takes a bit of time to so since there was a lot and after that's done, they go back out and watch TV with the guys. When she sits back down next to Alex, he moves his arm to wrap around her shoulders and she leans into his side as we watch TV. Back in Cleveland with Mike and I, it was getting pretty late and the last football game of the day was just about over.

"Come on...come on..." Mike mutters as he stares intently at the screen.

I shake my head in amusement at how intent he was on the game.  
"These are the last few minutes of the game, come on..."

"They'll come back. They always do."

"I'm the good luck charm remember?" I add.

"You are and they've been doing good all game."

"That's because I'm here."

"I know they're going to win...they so got this."

"Well two minute warning...it all comes down to these last two minutes."

"Here." I kiss his cheek. "That was for even more good luck."

"Let's hope that helps." He grins.

"We'll find out. Game's back on."

He stares at the screen intently, but also takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine, also for extra luck. We watch as it gets down for the final seconds. Just before the clock runs out, his team gets into field goal position. He starts bouncing his knee, getting more nervous. The kicker goes to kick the ball and makes the kick, winning the game for Mike's team. He almost instantly lets go of my hand and jumps up in a victory dance.

"You goof." I laugh.

"You already know I am." He chuckles.

"That's what I said silly." I laugh. "You're really that excited."

"Can you blame me?"

"No because I get like that at times too."

"I have yet to see that..."

"We have yet to watch a sport that does that to me."

"We'll find something."

"I know what will, but we'll have to wait to see it."

"No hints?"

"I'll tell you. It's the one thing you have yet to find out about me. I'm a huge racing fan."

"Ohhh."

"I get just like you did during the races."

"Hmm...well then. I can't wait to actually sit down with you and watch."

"That will be in February. They're done for the season."

"Well we're gonna have to plan a day to go home and watch a race."

"They're usually on Sundays, so..."

"We can work around that. I am the GM afterall. If Raw isn't in town at home, we can just fly out early Monday morning."

"You'd do that just so I could watch a race?"

"Of course."

"You really are the best." I smile, giving him a hug.

"I'd do anything for you, that's how much I love you."

"Aw Mike. That's so sweet." Carol gushes causing me to blush.

"Well you did raise me right afterall."

"I did and I can't be more proud."

"I do love to make you proud."

"We've been proud of you your whole life son." Greg, his father, says.

"As you always tell me." He grins.

"We'll continue to tell you too."

"And I'm proud of him too." I remark.

"He's come so far and proved so many people wrong. That's what makes me most proud of him." I add.

"And now that the fact that I'm in charge of the top show on TV." He adds.

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say we are so proud of you for that too."

"Now all you need is another starring role in a movie. Which, didn't you get a call about something like that the other day?" I ask.

"I did actually." He nods. "It's a Christmas movie with ABC Family for next year."

"Still working out what it's going to be about, but that's the general idea. I'm sure I'll get another call when they get everything worked out on it." He adds.

"Right. It's still really early for that."

"But when I do go away for it, I want you to come with me."

"I would love to. That is, if Vince will let me be gone for that long."

"Right, but it's still early. We'll figure something out when everything's definite."

"I'm sure we will. I don't think you'll be able to handle being away from me that long." I chuckle.

"No, I don't think so."

"Exactly what I thought." I laugh.

"But what I can't wait for is your first movie to come out. I want to see that. That should be the first thing we watch once it comes out." I add.

"I can do better then that. We get to go to the premiere of it before anyone else gets to see it."

"Really?"

"Really." He chuckles.

"That would be amazing."

"And, it's in New York too. You get to go home for a bit."

"Well now you've got me excited."

"Not as excited as you, but pretty close." I add.

"Right." He chuckles.

We stay and talk for a bit longer until I try to hide a yawn, not being ready to leave it.

"I saw that."

"You saw nothing."

"You yawned."

"Nu uh." I shake my head stubbornly.

"Whatever you say."

"It's fine if you're tired dear. It's been a long day." Carol says.

"I'm just enjoying being here, that's all."

"I should be fine for a bit longer." I add.

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure." I nod.

"But if you yawn again, we're going home." Mike says.

"Deal."

He nods and wraps an arm around me, pulling me closer into his side. I feel myself starting to doze off, but manage to keep my eyes open. Between the soothing motion of his fingers on my shoulder and the sound of his heartbeat, I must have dozed off without realizing it.

"Looks like she was more tired than she thought."

"It would seem so."

"I'll get your jackets, you get her ready." His mom says, standing up.

He nods, and helps me get to my feet as he gets to his himself, holding me up as he waits for his mom to come back with our jackets. Once she does, he helps me put mine on then he puts his on as I lean into him half asleep.

"It was great being here today."

"It was great to have you home again. We're really glad we finally got to meet her."

"I'm glad too."He grins.

"You get her home and to bed. We'll see you both before you leave tomorrow." His mom kisses his cheek.

"Of course." He nods.

He gets a hug from his dad before he picks me up and heads out to the car. My arms go around his neck, while he leaves the house. Once at the car, he opens my door to put me in, but I don't let go of him right away since I was still out of it.

"Alright, you've got to let me go if we're gonna leave..." He says, trying to remove my arms from around his neck.

"...Mike..." I mumble.

"We're going home..."

"...mkay..." I let go, knowing it's really him.

Once I let go, he helps me get into the car, and I'm awake enough to put my seat belt on. Once I'm all set, he goes around to the driver's side and gets in himself. After he's in and ready, he then starts to head back to his house since the car was already started and warm. He looks over at me and sees that I've fallen back asleep and he smiles at how peaceful I look. Since we were not that far from his house, we got there in no time at all. Once he arrives, he parks the car, leaving it on while he gets out to unlock the front door. When that's done, he comes back to shut the car off and get me out of the car. Like before, after he gets my seat belt off, he carries me in the house and up to the bedroom.

"I'm just going to lock the front door and shut the lights off, I'll be right back."

I nod, sitting on the edge of the bed. While he was gone, I decided to take off my dress and get under the covers, only sleeping in what I had on under the dress. It doesn't take him long to do everything he needed to downstairs and he walks back into the room, closing the door behind him. He chuckles to himself, seeing my dress on the floor. He picks it up and sets it somewhere then gets ready for bed himself.

"Thank you." I mumble on the verge of sleep.

"You're welcome."

When he's done getting ready, he comes over to the bed, pulling the blankets down and laying next to me. I move close to him and snuggle close to him.

"...c-cold..." I shiver.

He then of course wraps his arms around me and holds me close under the blankets.

"Mmm...better."

"Good. Even though I could give you one of my shirts to wear if you're too cold."

"I'm good. You're all I need right now."

"Alright." He nods.

I lay my head on his chest while he runs his hand through my hair since he knows I'm fighting sleep. "Go to sleep."

I groan, not wanting to, but start to let the feeling take over. As soon as I fall asleep, he leans down and presses a kiss to the top of my head, before shortly falling asleep himself. Back with Shauna and Alex, they were watching the last game of the night. Alex and Kris were in a debate on who's team was going to win.

"Whatever you do, just keep me out of it." She laughs.

"We will."

"Should definitely watch more games with you two, this is amusing."

"Just wait until his team loses." Kris snickers.

"Uh oh.."

"My team is not losing. Your team's the one that's losing this game."

"Suuuure."

"Aha! See!? Fumble!" Alex laughs.

She tries to hide the amused smile that forms on her face and the laugh that wants to come out. Kris just mumbles as his team is not going so good.

"We're gonna win, we're gonna win."

"You two and this game. I'll never understand it." She laughs.

"And oh darn forgot to make popcorn." She adds, still amused.

"That's alright. I'm still full from dinner."

"Men and football games...always amusing."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Alex cheers, him team getting a touchdown.

"I think that's game over now."

"There's still a minute left and we're a field goal down." Kris points out.

"You have no chance man." Alex shakes he head.

"You never know. It could happen."

"Not with my good luck charm in the room with us."

"Alex..." She blushes.

"It's true."

"Of course it is."

"We'll see about that." Kris remarks.

It gets down to the final moments of the game and to bad for Kris, his team didn't get in position in time.

"Oops."

"Yeah, yeah. There's always next time."

"Of course."

"Now that, that's over. I think I want more of that dessert." Alex says, getting up. "You want some?" He asks her.

"I'm good, but thanks for asking."

"You're welcome." He nods, going into the kitchen.

"I think we may have to keep you out of the living room during games now." Kris chuckles.

"You would like that. This way your teams win."She laughs.

"Of course."

"I don't think that'll work though. I might have to be out of the house all together."

"That would end up being a problem." He chuckles. "I know my brother wouldn't let you be away from him so..."

"You're out of luck then. Sorry." She chuckles.

"It was worth a shot."

"What's worth a shot?" Alex asks when he walks back into the room.

"Oh just keeping me out of the house altogether the time we're here watching a football game."

"Yeah, like that'll happen." He chuckles as he sits next to you.

"That's what I was saying."

"Come on bro. That's not fair though." Kris whines.

"You honestly want me to leave her out in the car the whole game next time? I'm not gonna do that to her."

"No. She can go shopping with mom. I'm not that mean Kev."

"You know that's not a bad idea to think about for next time..." She remarks.

"No no no. I need you here with me." Alex pleads.

"But think about it. I can send you pictures of what I try on."

"I don't want to know." Kris covers his ears.

"That's very tempting..." Alex thinks about it.

"Something to think about for the next time we come here."

"Right. I'll give it some thought."

"You can uncover your ears now Kris." He adds.

"Good. I don't want to hear about that." He makes a face.

"Yes, I know."

"We won't do that in front of you."

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." She nods.

While Alex finishes his second helping of dessert, they watch some TV until he's done and they decide to head home for the night. Of course they can't leave without getting some food to take home with them.

"Thank you again for having me. I had a great time and it was nice to finally meet all of you."

"It was nice to meet you too, and you're always welcome here, anytime."

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you."

"I definitely can't wait until the next we come back. Hopefully it's not too long." She adds.

"Hopefully not. I'd love to have a girls day next time you visit."

"I would love that too."

"We'll talk to Mike and see when we can come back." Alex says.

"Right." She nods.

They give hugs to everyone before heading to the car, getting it.

"I'm surprised I'm still awake. I figured I would've been passed out by now." She laughs as they head back to the house.

"Me too. I was expecting to carry you to the car." He chuckles.

"I think I was just having too much fun there that I didn't want to end up falling asleep."

"I could see that. You and Kris really got along great."

"I typically get along with others pretty well, but I do like your family."

"That's good. They really love you too."

"Then I made the right impression tonight. That makes me happy."

"Me too." He laces his fingers with hers, kissing the back of her hand. "Love you."

"Love you too."

He keeps their fingers laced the rest of the ride until he parks in the driveway. Once he shuts the car off, they get out, grabbing the food they brought home then head inside to put it away.

"You head upstairs and get ready for bed, and I'll put everything away." He offers.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Alright." She nods, giving him a kiss then heading upstairs.

He does what he has to downstairs, and since she knew it wouldn't take him too long, she grabbed what she needed to and headed into the bathroom to change. It didn't take her to long to get changed and once she was done, she headed back in to the room, putting her dress away so it wouldn't get ruined. She walks out of the closet just as Alex walks into the bedroom, shutting the door.

"I love what you chose to wear." He grins, walking over to his things.

"I figured you would."

"You just know what I love."

"Well I would hope so."

"You do." He kisses her quick before going to get changed himself.

"Wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow. I like it here."

"I know. We'll get to come back again. Don't worry."

"Oh I know. I just love the time off. Don't get it too often, and when you do get it, it makes you appreciate it a little more." She says as she crawls into bed and under the blankets.

"It really does. We have Christmas coming up and hopefully we'll get more than a day off."

"Right. Well New Years isn't far from then so even if we have a show or two in between, that's not bad."

"No. Not really." He says, climbing into bed with her.

"We can probably go home to Tampa for New Years. Get away from this cold weather for at least a bit."

"That's not a bad idea. I really like that."

"I mean going to New York for it, would be a good idea, but who knows what the temperatures are gonna be like. We can have our own little party at home."

"True. We could even go to Vegas with Mike and Stef. He was talking to me about it the other day. He just doesn't have all the details yet."

"That's a good idea too."

"We can talk about that later though. It's still a few weeks away." He pulls her close to him, her laying her head on his chest.

"Right."

He kisses the top of her heard, running his fingers through her hair.

"Just can't believe that the year is almost over."

"Me either, but it's been an amazing year." He smiles down at her.

"It really has been."

"I couldn't be more happy with how it went."

"Neither could I."

"Next year is going to be even better."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Now, I believe it's time for sleep. It's late."

"It is. And you're already helping as it is."

"That's the plan." He kisses her quick. "Now, sleep." He keeps running his hand through her hair.

"Won't take me long to...don't worry."

He nods while he keeps doing what he's doing until she falls asleep. Once he notices she's asleep, he wraps both his arms around her, kissing her head one more time before going to sleep himself.


	31. Christmas 2012

It's time for another holiday. Seems like just yesterday it was Thanksgiving. But it's now Christmas and we are spending it at home again, but with both of our families. Decided on spending Christmas Eve at home, but going over to our parents' places Christmas day. Mike and I were sleeping in since we stayed up pretty late last night. I started to shift in my sleep, not being able to move since he had his arm across my back with his head in my shoulder. I decided to lay there for a bit longer with my eyes closed until I decided to wake up more. I still couldn't move much, so I starting to debate on whether to wake him up or just lay there. I was going to lay there for a bit, until he started mumbling things in his sleep, his hold getting a bit tighter on me. That's when I'm able to roll on my side so I'm facing him. I run my hand down his cheek, kissing his lips softly. It takes him a bit to wake up and realize what's going on, but once he does, he starts to kiss back and his hold on me gets a little bit more tighter. I let the kiss go on until I feel he's awake enough then I pull away.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas indeed." He grins.

"What were you dreaming out?" I ask, running my fingers through his hair.

"Guess."

"Hmm...me?"

"Duh." He chuckles.

"Of course." I chuckle. "Anything else about it? You were mumbling then your hold got tighter."

"I believe it was about how much I love you."

"Awww. How sweet."

"And it's true. I do love you so much."

"I love you that much too and so much more."

"So you show me every day."

"Just like you do."

"That's right."

"So...when did you want to get up?"

"It depends on when we're going over to your family's place."

"Not until around 2. So, in a few hours or so."

"Then I'm good with staying where we are right now."

"Figured you would be." I laugh. "A shower is a must before we go though."

"Right."

"We'll do that in a bit since I know you want to be more touchy...like now."

"Mmhmm."

"Get it all out now. It's going to be a long day."

"Oh I know."

He grins, his hands wandering all over. I giggle a bit since his touches are light and it tickles.

"Tickles..." I laugh.

"Oops." He chuckles.

"Uh huh." I give him a look.

"I just know where your ticklish spots are, what can I say."

"And you like to get them every time too."

"Yes I do."

"Just take it easy. We don't need anymore rounds after last night."

"I will, don't worry."

"You sure? You're making it really hard right now."

"I can contain myself. Try to anyway."

"We'll see how well you try to."

"Can't wait to see what you got me for gifts though."

"You're going to love it." He grins.

"I love everything you get me."

"I know you do." He grins.

"So I'm sure I'm gonna love whatever it is you got me."

"I just hope you like what I got you."

"I'm sure I will."

"You always tend to."

"Well that's because you give the best gifts."

"I do try my hardest."

"And trying your hardest pays off."

"It does."

"Well I'm excited for whatever it is you got me. I'm sure it's worth the wait."

"I'm sure it is. You already have one of yours gifts now."

"Yes I do."

"And you're having oh so much fun with it too."

"Oh yes I am."

"You enjoy yours and I'll enjoy mine." I grin, running my hand down his chest making my touches linger.

"Oh I intend to."

"I'm sure you do, just like to intend to."

"Oh I know you intend to." He grins.

All I do is smirk, my hand wandering all over. I keep my touches light until I get to his indents. I lightly run my fingers over one of them then pres my finger down. Like always, it gets the same reaction out of him, but it's muffled when he decides to press his lips to mine in retaliation. I kiss him back just a roughly as he's kissing me. I press his indent one more time, getting a louder growl this him. I go to do it again after a bit, but he senses that I'm going to, so he manages to grab my hands an lace his fingers with mine, stopping me. I whine against his lips, wanting to touch him.

"If you did that anymore...and you know what would happen." He mumbles against my lips.

"Mhm." I smirk.

"We should save that for later."

"We should."

"I'll promise to let you go if you don't do what you were doing."

"I promise."

He goes back to kissing me as he slowly lets my hands go. My hands go right to his hair, my fingers running through it while I enjoy the moment we have. He takes the chance for his hands to wander, and they go from my sides, to my hips before he rests them on my thighs, and I knew what was coming very soon. I did my best to brace myself, but he caught me off guard. I tense us, tugging his hair and any noise that come from me are muffled into the kiss. He smirks and continues until he thinks that I've had enough. I kiss him more roughly, pulling him as close to me as he can get. His hands move back up to rest on my hips as he starts to slow the kiss down. I try to keep the kiss going, but he wins and pulls away.

"I have much more saved for later."

"Mmm...can't wait."

"I do want to make a good impression on your family today."

"I know you will. They'll love you just as much as I do."

"Of course."

"I do think we should get that shower. We don't want to be late, even though, it wouldn't be a family gathering if I wasn't late." I laugh.

"Always late to family gatherings?"

"Guilty." I giggle.

"Any reason why?"

"I usually wait until the last minute to get ready. I'm not good with time."

"Well...then aren't you lucky to have me?" He chuckles.

"Very lucky. They'll be shocked if I get there on time." I chuckle.

"Well prepare for them to be shocked, because I will make sure we're there on time."

"I can tell they're going to love you already."

"Well I hope so."

"You have nothing to worry about." I kiss him quick.

"Should definitely get that shower now though." I add.

"Right, of course." He nods, starting to move, taking me with him.

"Kind of figured you won't let me walk."

"Nope. Taking advantage of the time while I have it."

"But you will behave yourself in the shower...won't you?"

"I suppose."

"Good...because otherwise we won't have much time to get ready and we'll be late."

"And we can't have that now, can we?"

"No we can't."

"That means you have to behave in there too." He chuckles.

"Oh trust me, I can."

"Good."

"We both know how you can get though, so you have to try even harder than me."

"Right."

"Sure you can behave?"

"It's going to be hard, but I will do my very best."

"Alright, well the water has to get started first.."

"I'll do that." He says, setting me down on the counter.

Then he turns and goes into the shower and starts the water, making sure it's the right temperature. While the water warms up a bit, he comes back over to where I am, letting his hands wander for the time we have. Soon the room starts to fill with steam and he lifts me off the counter, taking me into the shower. We end up getting done what we needed to, despite him being touchy, but he was behaving. I had a couple moments here and there before the water gets turned off and Mike gets out first, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself before he grabs one for me and hands it to me as I step out.

"Brrr." I shiver. Now I'm cold."

"I can solve that temporarily." He grins, grabbing me and pulling me to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"How you can be so warm right now is beyond me."

"I don't even know sometimes." He chuckles.

"Times like these, I'm really glad you are."

"Anything for you."

"You're the best." I lean back giving him a quick kiss.

"So I've been told."

"I'll keep telling you that too."

"So will I. Because you're the best as well."

"I try." I blush.

"And you don't even have to try either."

"Charmer."

"Always."

"How about we get dressed now before we both get to tempted."

"Good idea." He chuckles.

"You have to let go first." I laugh. "I'm warmer now."

"If you say so." He says, letting go.

"It would be easier for both of us to get our clothes on that way silly."

"Yes I know."

"I'll be right back. I'll only be in the closet." I kiss him quick.

"Alright." He nods.

I then head into the closet, leaving it open a bit. I look for the dress that I had in mind and once I find it, I let the towel fall to the floor then put the dress on. It was a simple black dress that looked a bit ruffled. I then looked for shoes, finding a pair of red heels to go with it. I slip those one then head back out into the room to see him dressed down, but very nicely. Since his back was to me, I stood there staring for a bit.

"I know you're staring." He chuckles.

"That's because I am." I grin.

"You always do too."

"You always look so good, I just can't help myself."

"Of course not."

I shake my head then walk past him on the way to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. He didn't have much left to do to get ready, all that was left to do was his hair. So he too after a while came into the bathroom to do that himself.

"Talk about looking you...look at you." He grins.

"Why thank you."

"Always have to look my best...for you."

"You look your best no matter what you wear."

"Of course you would think so."

"Because it's true."

"Flatter."

"Always."

"Love you." I smile at him through the mirror.

"I love you too."

I finish curling my hair just as he gets done with his hair. I start to do my makeup while he watched through the mirror.

"Having fun watching?" I giggle.

"Like always."

"Never fails."

"Nope."

"Well you look beautiful."

"Like you tell me all the time."

"Again...because it's true."

"Of course."

"And I'm done." I say as I finish.

"Gorgeous."

"I try." I grin, making sure everything is perfect before leaving the bathroom.

"Like I said, you don't have to try."

"I know, but I still do."

"No matter what, you'll always be gorgeous to me."

"Yes I know."

I grab a jacket from the closet, getting one for him as well. He helps me put on my jacket and I thank him then he puts his on.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"I am." He nods.

"Nervous at all?"

"Me? Nervous?" He tries to play it off. "Maybe a bit." He chuckles.

"I thought so. You'll be fine. I promise."

"I'll have you there with me so I know I'll be fine." He laces his fingers with mine.

"Just like I had you there with me when we went to your parents' last month."

"True." He nods. "And you did just fine too."

"I did. And you'll do just fine today."

"I'm sure I will."

"I know it's instinct to be nervous, but you don't have to be."

"I'll do my best to relax."

"I can help when needed too."

"Of course you will."

"That's what I'm here for afterall."

"And always will be." I add.

"Likewise." He kisses me quick.

"Now to deal with the cold." I say as I open the front door.

"Not for long. While you were getting ready earlier, I already started the car so it'd be plenty warm when we got into it."

"That's why you're truly the best ever."

"So I've been told."

"That's because you are." I smile giving him a kiss before we head out.

We make our way to the car, me getting in the drivers seat since I know where we're going. Once we're both in and ready, I start to head for my parents house.

"Definitely going to make it on time, that's for sure."

"All thanks to you."

"And you'll never be late to anything ever again."

"Now that I'm with you, no I won't be and that's a good thing."

"A very good thing."

"Good thing I know the back roads or this traffic would make us late."

"Even better."

"Mhm." I nod. "I'm just surprised there's not much snow. Usually there is. Vermont always has a lot of snow."

"Varies year to year I'm guessing?"

"It does. They could have already had their big storm of the year too."

"Right."

"Should be there soon. not to far away."

"Alright." He nods.

Just like I said, it wasn't to much longer until we arrived. I pull into the driveway and we sit in the car for a bit. I lean over, giving him a kiss making sure it lingers to hold him over. I then shut the car off and we get out, lacing our fingers together while we walk to the door. Since it's my parents house, I just walk in and announce that we're there. As we remove our coats, it's my mom that greets us first.

"My babygirl! It's so good to see you again." She pulls me into a tight hug.

"It's been a while, that's for sure." I hug her back.

"It really has been." She pulls from the hug. So...who's this handsome man you have with you."

"Well I think you already know who he is. I've only looked up to him for like ever."

"You mean? You were telling the truth?" She looks at me shocked.

"Of course I was."

"I'm so sorry babygirl." She gives me another hug. "Nice to meet you Mike. My name's Susan."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Come, meet the rest of the family." She takes his hand leading him into the family room.

He looks back at me and I just shrug with a grin since that's just my mom. I follow them both into the family room, where the rest of the family was.

"Everyone, this is Mike." She announces to everyone."

He does a small wave and greets everyone, I step up to his side and take his hand in mine. I too greet everyone then we sit down.

"Dad, this is Mike. Mike, this my dad Charles."

"It's nice to meet you sir."

"Nice to finally meet the person Stef talks so much about."

"All good things I hope."

"Don't worry. It's been nothing but good things."

"Very good things." My step-sister, Devon adds.

"Oh Mike. That's my step...well, sister I told you about."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"It's really good to see you too, in person that is."

"Dev...stop!" I blush, hiding my face.

"What? Just stating the truth."

"Still...he doesn't need to know all that so hush."

"It's alright Stef." Mike chuckles.

"It's just embarrassing." I mumble.

"I think it's cute."

"Good 'cause I thought you would think something else."

"I wouldn't think anything else at all."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Good. I love you so, I would never think anything different about anything."

"Awww." Devon gushes. "That's so cute."

"What can I say? When I first saw her, it was like a love at first sight kind of thing." Mike grins.

"I repeat, awwww."

"Now you're making me blush Mike..." I say, trying to hide.

"Uh uh. No hiding."

"Just this once..."

"Good."

"Stef, Dev. Come help me in the kitchen." My mom calls us.

"Be right back." I kiss him quick.

"Give you both time to get to know each other." My mom says to him and Charles.

"And you'll do just fine, I know you will." I say to Mike.

"I won't go to hard on him." Charles chuckles.

I look at him, giving him a look, playfully of course then head into the kitchen. Once we leave the room, it's just Mike and my dad all alone in the family room. Mike doesn't really know what to say right now so he stays quiet.

"So Mike, tell me about yourself and how you met Stef."

He goes through and tells my dad about where he grew up, and how he wanted to be in the WWE and all that first of course.

"And I actually met her backstage of one of the shows." He adds.

"Right. She was telling us she was going to a show with Shauna."

"She did go with her and since she works with us, she was able to bring Stef backstage with her and that's where I met her."

"I see. How long did you wait to ask her out? I sure hope you got to know her more first."

"Well of course, on top of what I already knew from Shauna."

"She's a good friend. Always there and looking out for Stef. I'm really glad she did meet you. I haven't seen her this happy since...I'm just glad to see her happy."

"Well I'm glad I do make her happy."

"That's good because when she's happy so is her dad."

"You can trust me. I'm always there for her, always making sure she's happy, and I treat her like she should be treated."

"From what she tells us, you really are. You seem like a really good guy and I give you my best."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. She deserves the best."

"And I'll always give her the best."

"Good."

"Because I really do care about her."

"I can see that you do and that's what I want to see. You treat her like a person and not just an object. That really gets to me."

"Of course. Did she tell you how I helped her get a job in what we do?"

"She did." He nods. "She was so happy that she was able to finally do what she always wanted to do. We couldn't be more proud of her and we thank you for doing that for her."

"Well I couldn't let talent like that go unseen. I had to do something."

"I'm very glad you did. Now she gets to do the thing she loves while she's with the one she loves."

"I'm just glad she got the same general character as I am. If we were opposite characters, we actually wouldn't be seen on TV together."

"That's something she was explaining to us. She also said that you got to pick what one you liked the best since you're the GM of the show."

"Right." He nods.

They talk for a bit longer until we come back into the room, sitting down while dinner finishes cooking.

"So, how was the talk?"

"It went good."

"Good."

"He was nice right?" I give Charles a look.

"Of course he was."

"Are you sure? I know he can be hard sometimes. He is a Marine afterall."

"Don't worry. He was nice."

"Alright. I believe you."

"He's glad that I make you happy."

"Really? Now that means a lot."

"Told him nothing but the truth."

"There was no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't."

"But he's happy the way that I treat you."

"He should. You treat me like a princess even though you don't have to."

"Yes I do."

"All I care about is your love. That's all that matters to me."

"Of course."

"I do like what I see." My mom comments. "He really is good for you."

"I think the same thing." I nod.

"I'm so happy my babygirl finally found the right one."

"Well I knew he was the right one from the very beginning."

"You usually seem to know those things." She chuckles. "I'll be right back. Dinner is ready."

I nod, as she gets up and goes into the kitchen. She does what see needs to do before calling me and my sister in to help. I kiss Mike quick then go to help her.

"You sure you don't need anymore help?" Mike asks as I start to walk away.

"Actually...hey mom. Need any more help?" I call into the kitchen.

"That would be great." She calls back.

"Alright, lets go."

He nods. "Just wouldn't feel right if I didn't offer to help."

"I know the feeling plus, this is a good way to get on my mom's best side."

"And I definitely want to be on her best side."

"I get the feeling you already are."

"Great."

"Oh good. Stef, you and Devon can take the sides to the dining room. Mike, you can take the ham. I'll get the rest."

He nodes, and we grab what we need to and bring it out to the table. Once everything is set up, we sit down then say grace before we start to get what we want on out plates.

"Oh Stef, have you heard from...what was is name?" My mom starts to think.

"...Colby." I mutter.

"Yes. Him. I see that you're working together now. Figured you would both talk again."

My face goes pale as I drop what I have in my hand.

"I-...what?" I ask in shock.

"You're working together now." She repeats.

"No, I heard you the first time. That can't be him. He doesn't even look the same." I shake my head. "No...I refuse to believe it."

"I don't forget faces."

"You don't and that's what scares me the most." I bite my lip. "He just looks so different now..."

"...is she talking about..." Mike trails off, giving me a look.

"I'm afraid she is." I sigh.

"Do I need to be concerned at all?"

"I...umm..." I hesitate.

"Stef...tell him." My mom tells me.

"...he's my ex." I mumble.

"It ended badly didn't it?"

"He's the one I was telling you about."

"If I had known that before..." He trails off.

"No no. It's alright. I never thought he would make it this far. I didn't even know where he was or what he was going. I severed all ties with him after I left."

"I don't blame you."

"I just hope he doesn't recognize me. So far, he hasn't."

"Well I can keep you away from him as much as I can if he does end up recognizing you."

"I know you will. Now I have 3 more people to be worried about." I groan.

"You won't have to worry with me around."

"See? That's why he so good for you."

"And it's not just me you have around either."

"I know. Shauna and Alex will be there too."

"Exactly."

"I'm so glad my babygirl has someone like you around. I never really liked Colby anyway."

"Neither do I."

"You have no idea how happy I was when you said you were not with him anymore. Charles was about to go after him."

"Don't blame him."

"Luckily you called and told us the news. Good thing we had the house in New York you and Shauna could go to that he never knew about."

"And he'll never know about that. Never."

"Good. We don't need that again."

"No, no we don't."

"Now, let's just enjoy the rest of the holiday. Please?" I ask.

"Yes, it's supposed to be a good day."

I nod, going back to focusing on the food. The more I try not to think about it, the more it plays in my mind.

"You okay?" Mike asks me quietly.

"Hmm?" I snap out of it. "Yeah...I'm fine." I fake a smile.

"I know it's bothering you..."

"It's fine. Really." I assure him.

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm positive."

"Alright." He nods, kissing my cheek before going back to eating.

We keep eating, dinner being fairly quite expect for my sister talking about what she wants to do over her winter break. I mainly just listen while everyone else talks. Soon we get done eating and my mom goes to get desert.

"Made your favorite pie." She grins, bringing out an apple pie.

"Can always count on my favorite dessert." I grin too.

"I know what my girl likes."

"Well I can't wait to taste it." Mike remarks.

"Oh it's amazing. Best apple pie ever."

"It smells amazing."

"Just wait until you taste it."

"I'm ready for it."

"Good because here it comes." My mom cuts a few slices then hands them out.

He of course takes a bit as soon as he gets it.

"This is even better than amazing."

"Told ya." I chuckle.

"I think we may end up taking some home with us when we leave."

"That's what happens ever year. To bad Shauna's not here for it this year."

"Right, but I'm sure she wants Alex to meet her family."

"Oh I know that. She just loves this as much as we do."

"Of course."

We then continue to eat until we can't eat anymore. Devon and I help mom with the dishes while Mike and Charles go watch TV. In the meantime, after sleeping in for most of the morning, Shauna had finally woken up to find that Alex was already awake.

"How long have you been up?" She asks, yawning.

"Oh, not too long."

She nods, stretching a bit, before turning to rest on her side, her face hidden in his neck. He chuckles, holding her closer to him.

"No rush to get up. Don't worry."

"Aren't needed at my parents house for at least a few hours anyway." She mumbles.

"I kind of figured that. That's why I let you sleep in."

"Especially after the long flight last night."

"Right. It was a long flight."

"Glad we could even get into Boston...with the crazy weather."

"That's a real good thing. Either way, I was going to get you home for Christmas. There was not doubt about that."

"Right."

"I can't wait to meet your family later."

"I can't wait either."

"I'm going to make my very best impression on them."

"I've told them pretty much everything about you, so they already love you."

"Well that's a really good thing." He chuckles. Make it easier for me."

"You'll be fine."

"I'm sure I will be."

"I'm actually surprised there isn't much snow at all yet on the ground. Tends to be a pattern lately...always after Christmas we get a huge storm that buries us in snow."

"That's usually how it goes. Same thing back home in Virginia too."

"No snow for Christmas, but that's ok."

"There's still some, but not what you're used to I'm sure."

"Exactly."

"So...staying in bed until we have to leave or gifts?"

"Well, what do you want to do?" She asks.

"I really want to give you your gift."

"Then gifts it is."

"Yayy!" He cheers. "I actually have mine right here." He shifts, grabbing it off the night stand.

"Smart."

"I'm just that excited to give it to you."

"Want me to close my eyes?"

"You can if you want to."

"I think I will." She nods, closing them.

He takes the gift off the night stand then puts it in her hands.

"You can open them."

She opens them to find a box in her hands. She knows it's some kind of jewelry, because it's a small enough box. But she opens it to reveal a ring.

"Alex, this is amazing. I love it."

"It's a promise ring. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you and this is the best time I could think of."

"Aww, so what's the promise you're giving me?"

"That I'll always be there to protect you and never leave your side. You're he only one for me and this ring proves it."

She can't help but smile, and she wraps her arms around him in a hug. He hugs her back, kissing her cheek.

"Do you want to put the ring on me? You did buy it afterall."

"You be I do." He takes it from her, putting it on her finger.

"Perfect."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Now you probably want your gift right?"

"You got me something too? I wasn't expecting anything. You're the only gift I want."

"Well I couldn't go without getting you something."

"Well thank you."

"Hid it in a place you would never find it too." She grins as she moves from the bed, and goes into the walk in closet.

"Sneaky."

"I've learned how to hide things from you as of late. You do like to go snooping around afterall."

"I can't help it." He chuckles. "I just love everything you get."

"How well I know." She laughs as she grabs everything, which happened to be in a large gift bag, and she carries it out of the closet.

"Oh wow. You got me that much?"

"Everything I saw I knew you would like."

"How you kept all this hidden is beyond me. I'm surprised I didn't see it the day you bought it."

"I'm sneaky like that."

"Very sneaky."

She then comes back over to the bed, sitting down with the bag. He sits up more on the bed, trying to peek in the bag.

"No peeking."

"Awww." He whines.

"I'll give you the bag, don't worry."

"I wanna see." He whines. "This is torture."

"Alright, alright...here." She pushes the bag towards him.

He takes the bag, pulling all the paper out and throwing it away. When he gets that all out he sees a Redskins jersey along with a few shirts he didn't have.

"Wow...I love all this. Thank you." He gives her a kiss.

"Anything for you."

"Likewise."

"Had that bag put together for a while now."

"Did you now? I'm surprised I never found it." He chuckles.

"I have my ways of hiding stuff now."

"And you're very good at it too."

"I have to be good at hiding stuff around you."

"'Cause you know I'll find it."

"Exactly."

"It was hard to keep yours from you too."

"Well of course it was."

"No matter where I put it you would go. I was running out of places to hide it."

"Well I'm glad you found a spot to hide it until today."

"So am I. It was well worth it."

"It really was."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Love it is more like it."

"Well, I'm glad you love it."

"I love everything you give me."

"I'm glad."

"On another note, I was thinking of waiting to get ready at my parents' place, but I think that would be too much of a torture for you to wait."

"It really would be. Then I wouldn't be able to have my fun."

"And you don't even know what I have all picked out yet."

"It doesn't matter. Everything you wear gets to me."

"Touche."

"What time do we have to be at your parents house?"

"Not for a couple hours, but depending on if there's traffic or not, it may just take us a while to get there so..."

"We have to get ready now?" He pouts.

"We can have a few minutes or so to ourselves before we need to get up."

"Good."

"You just have to move that bag first."

"Oh, right." He moves the bag, setting it next to the bed.

"Now...I'm waiting." She grins.

He grins, pulling her closer to him.

"Grabby." She laughs.

"Mhm."

"You weren't close enough." He adds.

"I never am."

"What can I say? I like having you close."

"I like when you're close to me too."

She then kisses him quick, and waits to see what he does. He holds her in place, not breaking the kiss. With his arms around her which are what's holding her in place, his hands wander as much as they can. Her arms go around his neck, hands in his hair, tugging at it gently when he goes over certain spots that get to her. He then moves them so that he's over her and his arms move so that it's just his hands that are resting on her hips, but her arms stay around his neck and her hands stay in his hair. He keeps the kiss going until they need air, only pulling away for a moment before pressing his lips back to hers. Since he was having his fun, she decided to have her own fun at the same time. So one of her hands move from his hair and she let that wander. She moves her hand to the tattoo on his back since she knows that gets to him. She starts to lightly trace it, his grip on her hips getting tighter. That causes her to smirk against his lips and she starts to move away from the tattoo and trail her fingers down along his side. He lowly growls into the kiss, kissing her more roughly. Before she could even get to where her hand was going, he acted fast and grabbed her hand and stopped her. She makes a noise of protest.

"...uh uh..."

"...no fair..."

"Things will happen if you do that."

"Things that'll make us late I suppose?" She asks, able to pull from the kiss.

"Yes, those kind of things."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be shirtless and then I wouldn't be tempted."

"I could start wearing a shirt to bed..."

"That's your choice though. Either way doesn't matter to me. Even though one is more tempting than the other."

"True."

"I think you mix it up as it is anyways. You wear shirts some nights and other nights you don't."

"Even though they shirts usually don't last long those nights." He laughs.

"No, not really."

"So, no shirt seems to be the only option."

"I can't help myself."

"That I know very well."

"Suppose we should get ready now then."

"That might be a good idea."

"Gonna have to let me go first."

"I always forget that part." He chuckles, letting go.

"Of course you do."

"You just fight so perfectly in them."

"Good to know." She grins, kissing him quick before moving from the bed.

He sits on the bed for a but, watching as she gets her things ready before he gets up and starts to get ready himself. She had decided to just get dressed in the closet since it was easier than just bringing everything into the bathroom with her and getting dressed in there. While she were doing that, he got ready in the room itself.

"You're nervous already." She remarks, coming out of the closet.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just the way you're acting. I can also tell by the look on your face that you're getting nervous already, and we haven't even left yet."

"And here I was trying to hide it." He chuckles.

"You know you can't hide anything from me."

"That is true."

"Like I said earlier, you'll be just fine, I promise."

"I know. All I have to do is look at you and I'll be fine." He looks you over. "I just love that dress on you."

"Of course, and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Wanted to go for a Christmas-y kind of look."

"You did a real good job at doing so."

"And I'm not even done yet."

"No? Well I can't wait to see everything else."

"I still have my jewelry and my nails to do, and stuff."

"I can't wait."

"What you're wearing is perfect."

"I was hoping. Wasn't really sure how to dress."

"Oh you don't have to dress all fancy in a suit or anything. Unless it was a formal Christmas party, then I would say yes. But this is just a family thing. You're fine with what you have on now."

"Alright. I just want to make a good first impression."

"I know you do."

"Another way will be getting there on time too."

"Right. Oh and do you want them to call you by your real name or character name? I'm used to your character name, it's just weird for me to use your real name."

"It really doesn't matter to me. You can tell them my real name and they can call me whatever. I'm just used to my real name around my family. Whatever they know me as, they can call me."

"Alright." She nods.

She then heads into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Like always, he follows.

"You always follow me." She laughs.

"I just love watching you do everything."

"So you can be all cuddly as you stand behind me."

"Maybe." He grins.

"That's so the reason."

"Can't help it." He shrugs.

"Yes, I know. You just love me, that's all."

"Exactly."

She does everything she needs to from the jewelry to the makeup, leaving her hair for last While she was doing all that, he put his hand on her hips, looking at her through the mirror, kissing her shoulder from time to time.

"Affectionate."

"Always for you."

"There, everything's done."

"Gorgeous, as always."

"And I try, like always."

"You never have to try. You're naturally gorgeous."

"Charmer."

"For you." He kisses her cheek.

"Just need my coat and we can go."

"Alright." He nods, moving so they can leave the bathroom.

Once she does, she heads back into the closet and grab one of the many jackets she has and pulls that on as she walks out. He got his on as well, then laced his fingers with hers as they headed out of the room and to the car.

"Oh I can't wait until warmer weather." She says as they get into the car.

"You and me both."

"Although it is nice to get away from the cold weather when we go down to Florida. But I just want it to be warm all around no matter where we are."

"Unfortunately we'll have to wait a few more months for that to happen."

"Well it'll be worth the wait."

"Yes it definitely will be."

"We can go to the beaches again, actually sleep with the windows open. Do more outdoor stuff too."

"You do know how much I love all those things too."

"Yes, I do."

It isn't to longer before they get to her parents house, pulling in the driveway and parking.

"Here we are."

"Alright. Let's do this."

"My mom will like instantly love you. I think the only thing that you have to worry about at all is my dad. Because you know how dads can be afterall."

"I do." He nods. "I'll do my very best."

"I know you will."

"I do think we should go in now. Don't want to show up late."

"Right." She nods, then leans over and gives him a lingering kiss to hold him over for the time that they're here.

He doesn't really want to pull away, but he does so that they're able to get out of the car. Once out of the car, she waits for him to walk around and then she laces her fingers with his and they head for the front door. They walk right in and she calls out that they're there as they walk further into the house.

"Shauna!" Her mom greets her with a big hug.

"It's been too long, I know." She laughs as she hugs back.

"It really has. We all miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"And this must be Alex. We've hear so much about you."

"I've heard so much about you too."

"How about we got meet the rest of the family?"

"That's what I'm here for." He nods.

She then leads them to where the rest of the family is.

"My dad and my sister." She says as they walk into the living room.

"Nice to meet both of you." He smiles.

So this is who you've been telling us about." Her dad remarks.

"Yes it is. This is Alex."

"You probably want to talk to him don't you?" She adds.

"Of course I do."

"That'll give us a chance to do the cookies before we do the dinner." Her mom says.

"Perfect. This way Alex can't sneak any of the cookie dough."

"You be nice dad." She adds, giving him a look.

"I will."

"Good. You sit, and I'll come check to see how things are going when we have a break from the cookie making." She says to Alex.

"Alright." He nods, sitting down.

She leans over and kisses his cheek before heading off to the kitchen with her mom and sister. Her dad and Alex sit there for a bit, Alex not really knowing what to say.

"So, tell me about yourself Alex."

He goes on to tell her dad when he's from, about his schooling, and how he got into wrestling.

"And I'm sure you're wondering how I met Shauna. It was of course at work."

"That's what I want to know."

"It was actually 3 weeks and 2 days after she debuted when we met."

"I see you remember the exact days. That's a very good thing."

"Well that day changed my life."

"It changed Shauna's too. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

"I can assure you that she'll always be happy with me."

"From what I've seen the past few months, I can tell she will be."

"And I do love her very much."

"Tell me exactly how much."

"Well so much that I would do anything for her. As a Christmas gift, I actually got her a promise ring."

"Hmm...it seems that you care about her a lot, even if you got her a ring. I have to say that I'm impressed and happy my daughter has someone like you in her life."

"I do promise to never stop loving her as well. There's nothing in the world that will make me stop loving her."

"Good. That's exactly what I want to hear."

"So how are things going?" Shauna asks, coming into the living room.

"It's going really well."

"Great."

"Need any help in the kitchen?" Alex offers.

"We still have cookie dough left. Don't want you to eat it all." She laughs.

"So, I'm guessing that's a no." He chuckles.

"When we're done, then you can help with the dinner okay?"

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Alright."

"If you run out of things to talk about, try sports. I know that's something you like talking about anyway. Both of you."

"Right, of course."

"So have fun with that, and when we're all done I'll come get you."

"Sounds good."

"Love you." She says, hugging him from behind.

"Love you too." He leans up, kissing her cheek.

Then she lets him go and she goes back into the kitchen to help finish everything. Since they really talked about everything, the went on to talk about sports while they waited for dinner. Since there wasn't much left to make the rest of the cookies, it didn't take long to finish. She went to get Alex as the dishes got washed and put away.

"Dinner's about ready."

He nods and he gets up, following her back into the kitchen. They then start to take everything out to the dining room, setting it on the table.

"Everything smells great." Alex remarks.

"Why thank you Alex." Her mom smiles.

"You're very welcome."

"Don't be shy. Help yourself."

He nods, and does so. The rest of them get everything that they want on your plates as well.

"Just wait until you taste it." She says to Alex, grinning.

"I bet it tastes just as good as it smells."

"Oh trust me, it does."

"I can't wait then."

Once they have everything they wanted, they dug into the food and started eating. Just like she said, the food tasted just as good as it smelled.

"You were right. This is amazing."

"See? I told you."

"Never doubted you."

"You never do."

"Because even your cooking is amazing."

"I did learn from the best." She smiles at her mom.

"You sure did."

"I just love to cook too."

"And that's because you get that from me."

"I do." She nods.

"And for dessert is the cookies. Now those are definitely amazing."

"They are. The best cookies I've ever had."

"How well I know."

"Let me guess. He eats them all before they're done?" Her mom laughs.

"Almost."

"You were the same way as a kid too."

"They're just so good, that's why."

"Been in the family for years too."

"Yes it has." She nods.

"They'll be cool enough when we're done too."

"Of course."

They continue to eat, talking amongst each other while they do. It isn't long before they finish, and she gets up and start to gather the dishes, and Alex offers to help of course. She accepts his help then they take everything into the kitchen.

"See? Didn't I say that my family would love you?"

"You did." He nods. "Your dad was tough, but once we got to talking he warmed up to me."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Honestly, I was most nervous to talk with him. Dads are always the hardest to talk to."

"Right, because they're all overprotective and stuff and want the best for their daughters and everything." She nods.

"Exactly. He was happy to hear how much I care about you though."

"Which is a lot, and I know how happy he is about that."

"He's very happy about that."

"Especially when I told him about the ring." He adds.

"I bet that's what got to him. It shows how much you care for me."

"I care so much, I'd do anything for you."

"I know you will and you have."

"Always."

"Love you." She kisses his cheek.

"Love you too."

"I would say I think I love you more, but you did get me the necklace and ring so, I think you love me more than I love you." She laughs.

"We love each other just the same. And that's a lot."

"Yes it is."

"how about we do these dishes so we can have those cookies."

"You would like that, I know you would."

"I would." He grins.

"Then let's get to it."

They then get the water ready, one washing the other drying. While they were doing that, the rest of the food was being put away. Once they are done, they put them away.

"Thank you for the help."

"You're welcome."

"You have been a great help Alex." My mom nods.

"It's the lease I could do. I'm always ready to help."

"Well good. You should bring him home more often." She says the last part to Shauna.

"I have a feeling I will be." She grins.

"Great."

"Cookies now?" He asks, pouting his lip.

"Yes go ahead."

He cheers, going over to the plate and taking cookies then eating them.

"Ohhh, either we take some home or you're making some yourself when we get home. These are so good."

"Don't worry. We have some to take home." She laughs.

"Oh good."

"They are already put away so you don't eat them."

"And no getting up during the night and eating them all either you." She adds.

"Awww." He pouts.

"Can't have you eating them all in one night you goof."

"True...there's always tomorrow." He grins.

"Yes, we're here all week so..."

"Yayy."

"Don't spend enough time home, want to enjoy it."

"Of course."

"And you probably want to go visit some places you haven't see in a while. Like maybe the college and stuff."

"That's actually not a bad idea. Sound fun."

"I know you probably try to go there every time you come back here."

"I do, but there's never any time."

"Well now we do have time."

"Great."

"Can't stop with those cookies can you?"

"No." He says with his mouth full. "They're that good." He says after swallowing.

"They're even better with milk."

"I'll have to try that."

"You can help yourself. You saw where the glasses were when we were putting the dishes away."

He nods, going to get a glass then getting the milk out of the fridge.

"I have a feeling I'll be making the cookies whenever we're at one of our homes."

"Because you will be."

"I thought so."

He decides to only have a few more cookies, saving the rest for whoever wants some. When he finishes his milk, he washes that out then puts it away after drying it.

"And now we have the rest of this time to relax and interact more with the family."

"Good."

"After you." He adds, and they head out to the living room.

Once out there, they sit on the couch then talk to her family. In the meantime, Mike and I were in the family room, and everyone wanted to know more about him, so he shared all his stories that he had that he hasn't told them yet.

"Sounds like it's been a very interesting and fun ride for you."

"It really has." He nods.

"Do you ever miss doing all the fun things you did during your Real World days or are you more happy with wrestling?"

"I would have to say that I'm happy with wrestling. I mean it's something I've wanted to do all my life."

"You do look like you have a good time every time you're out there."

"I do and I'm glad that I can do that with Stef as well when we're both out there."

"Aw, isn't that just sweet." My mom gushes.

"Mooom." I blush.

"What? It is."

"I know...you just know how I get."

"Yes, I do."

"But, yes. It's a lot of fun when we're both out there. Have you seen it lately?"

"We've seen a few shows here and there. We have been watching since you told us the news of being signed there."

"That makes me happy. Everything I do out there is to make you proud. I was just hoping that you were watching to see it all."

"Of course we are."

"Good." I smile. "You can that Mike for all the airtime I've been getting too."

"You deserve it."

"That's what you always say."

"Because you all do. It's horrible how the division was treated before I was put in charge. I had to sit back and watch it get worse, especially with the whole lot that left or got released."

"I know...that was just not right. They had so many good divas too. It was a shame to see them go."

"I might just re-instate the old title, and maybe have some tag team titles made too. Give you more to compete for."

"That would just be amazing. I would love to hold the Women's title. It's been a dream of mine, other then the Divas title that is."

"Right. Of course."

"I hope Vince agrees to that."

"I'll talk to him about it. More effort needs to be put into your division."

"They really do."

"After the New Year I'll talk to him."

"That sounds good." I nod.

"I'm sure he's impressed with what I've been doing anyway."

"He has to be. Ratings have been at their best since you've been GM. Everything you've done has helped the show in a huge way. This will only help more."

"Yes it will."

"Hopefully I'll have a title sometime next year. That would really be an accomplishment for me."

"I know that'll happen, don't worry."

"I'm sure you will." I kiss his cheek.

"Speaking of New Year's what are we doing exactly? I don't think you told me yet." I add.

"I was thinking about going to Vegas again this year. I had so much fun last year and this year I want to share that fun with you."

"Oooh, I love that idea."

"I had a feeling you would." He grins. "I also invited Shauna and Alex too. Not sure if they are going to come though."

"They probably will."

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll let us know soon."

"Right." I nod.

"Aw man. I totally forgot." I look at my mom. "Ralphie is on. The last one for the year."

"I think we still have time to watch it."

"Yayy! Turn it on!"

She grabs the remote and does so, and it seems as though we didn't miss that much of the movie yet.

"I love this movie. It's a shame they only play it on Christmas now."

"Oh I know. But if you get the movie you won't have to worry about that."

"Which we both have on DVD already." I laugh.

"Watch it year round."

"How well I know. You had to take mine since you wore yours out."

"Oops."

"It's alright. I know how much you love the movie."

"It's a good movie, I can see why you do."

"I watched it all the time when I was a kid. It's our favorite. It's not Christmas without him."

"Exactly."

We then fall quiet to watch the movie. Through out the whole movie we do nothing but laugh at everything. It brought back memories, but sadly that ended when the movie did.

"Over for another year."

"Sadly it is."

"Just makes next year worth waiting for."

"Definitely."

That's when I start to yawn, not being able to hide it.

"Looks like someone is tired." Mike says.

"Nuh uh." I shake my head.

"That's my daughter. Being stubborn as usual." My mom laughs.

"We both can be stubborn sometimes." He chuckles.

"Oh boy. That has to be interesting."

"It is."

"Very." I nod, yawing again.

"But...there's one thing we need to do before we even consider leaving..."

"What's that?" I look at him confused.

"Our gifts silly."

"Oh, that's right." I laugh. "Want me to go first or do you want to?"

"You can."

"Alright." I nod, reaching around the couch, pulling out a big bag. "I really hope you like everything." I set the bag in front of him.

"I'm sure I will."

"Go ahead. Look in it."

He grins and does so, taking out the paper I put in it to hide everything and he comes across all the Browns stuff I had gotten him.

"Well? What do you think?"

"I love it all. It's an amazing gift."

"I'm glad. I got most of the things you didn't already have."

"And you did a great job. You're the best, you know that right?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, I always like telling you anyway."

"I know you do." I smile. "Now...who's next?" I think. "Mike, you got my mom's stuff?"

"Yes I do." He nods.

He gets the bag with the magnets in it. I take it then hand it to my mom.

"I know you'll love these."

"I can't wait to see." She grins, taking all the paper out. "Wow...I love these. Thank you." She gets up giving me a hug.

"You're welcome. We were overseas in England and we stopped by a store that had those."

"You didn't have to, but I'm glad you got them. My first set from another country. These will be going on the fridge tonight."

"I think I'll keep getting you the magnets too."

"That would be great. You know how much I love them."

"Especially now that I can get them overseas for you."

"Yes. Even better."

"Okay...Dev, here you go." I had her a few boxes that contain the latest and coolest fashions.

"I love everything, thanks." She says after opening the boxes, and she gets up to hug me as well.

"You're welcome. I had a feeling you would love it all."

"Oh definitely."

"And lastly, Charles." I hand him a card that has a gift card in it since he's really hard to shop for.

"Thank you." He says after reading the card and seeing the gift card.

"It's no problem."

"And now I have your gift from me." Mike remarks.

"Aw Mike. You already got me so much stuff over the year. You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to."

"Of course you did."

"So close your eyes first."

"Alright." I nod, closing them.

He then reaches down and goes into a bag and takes out a box, and holds it out in front of me. *He then opens the box and then tells me to open my eyes. When I open them, I see a rose gold heart accent diamond ring. I gasp, putting my hands over my mouth.

"Mike...i-it's gorgeous."

"Just like you."

"Mike..." I start to tear up. "...you're the best. I love you." I give him a kiss.

"I love you too, so much."

"Do you want to put it on?"

"Of course."

He takes it out of the box then slips it on my finger with my other ring.

It's perfect. I love it." I admire it.

"I'm glad."

"That really is a beautiful ring." My mom comments.

"I thought so too." Mike grins.

"Let me see." Devon says, sitting next to me.

"Oof." I say when she almost jumps on me.

"Sorry." She laughs. "I just want a closer look."

"I know. It's alright." I laugh, showing her.

"It is amazing."

"Just like him." I smile at him.

"I try." He grins.

"You never have to."

"I know."

"Can I have him?" Devon jokes.

"No." I instantly say in a joking manner.

"I do hope though that you all can come to a show when we're back in town."

"We would love that. I really hope we can make one."

"I believe we can get you tickets."

"That's great. We'd love to come."

"Yay."

"You'll finally get to see what I do in person."

"And I would make sure that you have a match that night too." Mike nods.

"Perfect." I kiss his cheek then lean against him.

"Still tired?" He asks.

"Just a bit." I nod.

"Wanna go home? Or stay here?"

"As much as I want to stay, I think we should go home."

"Alright." He nods.

"Aww. Leaving us so soon." My mom pouts.

"Don't worry mom. We're here all week."

"Oh yeah, you don't have to worry about us leaving home...just yet."

"Nope. We;ll come back over tomorrow."

"Yes we will. I like being over here actually." Mike remarks.

"That's good. This is your home to now."

"Why thank you."

"You're quite welcome." My mom smiles.

"I'll have to make sure we come back often then."

"We would love that."

"I knew you would."

Then I'd get to see more of my babygirl and her amazing boyfriend."

"And I would get to see more of you guys, such an amazing family." Mike remarks.

"I knew there was something I liked about him." Charles says. "He's so polite and such a gentlemen."

"That's how I was raised."

"I'd love to meet your parents, to thank them for raising such an amazing son."

"Of course." He nods.

"We'll have to talk to them and see when's good for them." I nod.

"Right."

"But, I do think it's time to get you home now. You can barley stay awake." Mike says to me.

"He's right." My mom agrees.

"Alright." I stretch, sighing. "We'll see you later." I get up, giving everyone a hug.

"Of course. You can come over whenever you want to tomorrow."

"We'll do that." I nod.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"I thank you again for having me." Mike adds.

"It was our pleasure. We have been waiting to meet for months now."

"Likewise."

"Goodnight everyone."

"Night." They all say.

Mike and I get our jackets on then head out to the car, me leaning against his side.

"So, have fun?" Mike asks.

"I did. Almost forgot how much fun it was being home."

"I'm glad. I had fun too."

"Good. I'm happy you did." I smile up at him.

"Can't wait to come back here tomorrow."

"I can only imagine what they have planned." I laugh slightly.

"Oh boy."

"They're always doing something. You never know what it is either."

"Well we'll just have to see what they have in store for tomorrow then."

"Exactly." I try to hide a yawn.

"But now we should really get home, get you to bed."

"Right, of course."

He opens my door for me, and helps me get into the car. He shuts my door before going around to the driver's side and getting in himself.

"You know the way back?"

"I've got a good memory."

"Alright. Just making sure in case I fall asleep."

"You can fall asleep if you want."

"I know, but I want to stay up as long as I can." I look at my ring, admiring it.

"Alright." He nods.

He then starts to head back to the house and surprisingly, I managed to stay awake the whole time. "You're still awake." He says as he pulls into the driveway.

"Barely." I chuckle. "I couldn't stop looking at the ring."

"I'm glad you love it so much."

"I really do. It's perfect."

"Just like you."

"There you go being all sweet." I blush.

"One of my best qualities."

"One that I love so much."

"Which I know." He grins.

"Time to get you inside now though."

I nod and wait for him to get out first and come over to my side, helping me out. I lean against him as we head for the front door. Since he had the keys, he opened the door. We walked in, turning on a light so we could see. We then head to the bedroom, turning the light off then the one in the bedroom. The first thing I do is kick off my heels then fall back on the bed.

"Want me to pick out something for you to change into?" Mike asks.

"I do know how much you like doing so..."

"Won't take me long, trust me." He chuckles.

"It never does." I laugh.

"Everything looks great on you that's why."

"That's because you picked it all out and paid for it."

"True."

He then goes over to where I keep everything, looking at each piece in the drawer. Once he finds something, he grins then brings it over.

"I had a feeling you were going to pick that one."

"That's because you know me."

"Very well." I nod, grinning. "So well that I know you want to help with everything too."

"Mmhmm."

"Go right ahead." I sit up more on the bed.

He moves to sit behind me and reaches for the zipper on the dress, getting that undone first. He then pulls the straps down over my shoulders, being as touchy as he can while kissing my shoulder.

"Touchy." I giggle.

"Makes up for having to resist all night."

"I know that was really hard for you too."

"It was."

"Now you can have all the fun you want." I lean into his touches.

"Right, but you are tired, so I am keeping that in mind."

"Always so thoughtful, but if you keep doing it, I won't be so tired anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm positive." I chuckle.

"Hmm...might not need the clothes afterall then, if that's the case."

"Maybe not." I smirk.

"Well in that case..." He trails off, tossing the clothes he had picked out for me to the side.

"Looks like the decision is made."

"Oh yes." He grins.

"You still have to much clothing on though..."

"That needs to be solved."

"Yes it does." I grin.

"You can do that. I know you want to."

"I really do." I shift in his arms.

"Go ahead."

"Gladly." I smirk.

I start by giving him a teasing kiss while I move my hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. I play with the bottom of his shirt before pulling it over his head. I then gently push him back so he falls against the pillows. I straddle him, leaning down to give him a kiss as my hands move down his chest to the waist of his pants. I start to tease him again with running my fingers above the waist of his pants, waiting for a reaction from him. His hold on my waist gets tighter, a growl coming from him. I'm smirk against his lips, doing it again. That causes him to growl louder and he ends up taking my bottom lip between his teeth in retaliation. I whine while he does that, my hands rest on his side since he's making it hard to focus. That just makes him smirk and he continues with my lip for a bit longer. He soon lets my lip go, kissing me normally. Once I get my focus back, I start to get his pants undone, then tug them down as far as I can. He then helps get them off the rest of the way and I take them and toss them to the side, not caring where they land. He then rolls us over so he's hovering me.

"...uh oh..."

"Uh oh is right."

"Sorry?"

"Not this time." He chuckles.

"In that case..." I press one of my fingers into his indent.

He tenses as always and leans his forehead against mine.

"I'm already in for it so I'm going to have fun while I can." I smirk, doing it again.

"You're killing me here."

"Oops." I giggle. "I'll stop so you can have your fun." I slowly move my hand up his side before both my arms go around his neck.

"I think you know what's going to be my fun."

"The same thing as always."

"Mmhmm."

"Have at it."

He grins and starts to kiss along my jawline and goes for my neck next. I move my head to the side while I run my fingers through his hair. But since we would be returning to my parents' place tomorrow, he refrained from leaving marks. He did just enough to torture me before moving from my neck, kissing every inch of skin he could, leave small marks where no one could see them. He then makes his way back to my lips and I pull him close, kissing him hard. I then reach down and try to reach the blankets, wanting to pull them over us for what's to come next very soon. I get them up as far as I could, him pulling them up the rest of the way. Once that's done, we celebrate our first Christmas together the best way we could. In the meantime, Alex and Shauna were just finishing up their visit at her parents' house.

"I really wish you didn't have to go." Her mom frowns.

"I know, but we're here all week so..."

"That's great." She perks up.

"I know Alex wants to go by Boston College since he used to go there, so I think we'll do that tomorrow before coming over."

"Alright. Sounds good."

"So yeah, don't worry about us leaving."

"Okay." She nods. "I'll make dinner tomorrow night for everyone. All your favorites."

"I like the sound of that."

"Figured you would."

"But I do think we should get going now."

"Okay hun." Shauna's mom gives her a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course."

"It was good meeting you as well Alex."

"It was great meeting you all too."

"We'll see you both tomorrow. Go home and get some rest."

"We will."

They say 'bye' one last time and once they have their jackets on they head out to the car.

"So, did you enjoy the day?" She asks.

"I did." He nods. "They're really great. Now I see where you get it from."

"Ohh flatterer."

"Only speaking the truth."

"Of course."

He gives her a quick kiss just as they reach the car. He opens her door for her then goes to the other side once she's settled.

"You sure you know the way back?" She asks when he gets into the driver's side.

"I do. I got a good memory."

"Alright." She nods.

"Plus, you do look a little tired. I wanted to give you the chance to sleep on the way back if you wanted to."

"I should be fine, but thank you."

"Always thinking of you." He says as he starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

"Of course you are." She smile, taking his hand in hers while he drives.

"And I told you that you had nothing to worry about today." She adds.

"You did." He nods.

"And they all love you. I knew they would."

"I'm glad they do."

"Don't have to worry about that anymore, which is the good thing."

"It is...a very good thing."

"But I definitely can't wait to get home, it's been a long day."

"Right. We should be there soon."

"Right." She nods.

Soon he pulls into the driveway. They get out of the car and since he had the keys, he unlocked the front door when we reached it, after locking the car of course. Once inside, they head up to the bedroom, walking in. She takes her jacket off and puts it in the closet, as well as her shoes. Then she takes off her jewelry, making sure she has the ring and the necklace in a safe spot so they don't get lost or ruined. After doing all that, she gets changed into more comfortable clothes, hanging her dress back up.

"Aww, I didn't get pick out what you wear to bed." Alex remarks.

"I did pick one of your favorites though."

"I can see that." He grins.

"So it all works out."

"Yes it does, even though everything you wear ends up being one of my favorites. There's not anything that I don't like."

"You did buy most of them and pick them out so I would hope you like everything."

"Well of course."

"I see that you're not ready for bed yet..waiting for me?"

"Ohhh...maybe."

"I had a feeling." She grins, walking over to him.

"Might as well have fun with this." She adds.

"You always do." He grins.

"That's because you drive me crazy most of the time."

"Oops."

"Uh huh."

"The same way you drive me crazy." He pecks her lips, his hands moving down her sides to her waist.

"And I can't help it."

"Nope."

"I mean...it's not like I drive you crazy purposely...most of the time." She says as she works on getting his shirt off.

"...uh huh...suuure."

"Being honest."

"I know."

Once she gets his shirt unbuttoned, he moves his hands from her waist for a moment so that she could help him take the shirt off and that gets tossed to the side and his hands go back to resting on her waist like before. She moves her hands down his chest slowly the start to unbutton his pants. That gets done and he ends up taking them off himself and tosses them to the side where his shirt landed.

"Now it's time for bed." He grins, pulling her to the bed.

"No argument there."

He smirks, picking her up then carrying her to the bed. He pulls the covers down then lays her down, climbing in himself.

"Kind of figured you wouldn't let me walk over to the bed myself." She laughs.

"I just love carrying you."

"I know."

"Just as much as I love holding you." He holds her close.

"Well it makes me feel safe, so that's one of the reason why I love it too."

"Good. You should feel safe. That's what they're for. They will always protect you and keep you safe."

"As you have been doing."

"As I will keep doing."

"Good."

"Love you." He kisses the top of her head.

"Love you too."

"Now...time for sleep."

"Yes, definitely." She nods.

He then starts to run his fingers through her hair like always. It isn't long before She starts to drift off to sleep. He stays awake for a bit longer before he goes to sleep himself.


End file.
